Hunters (Hunters 1)
by scararmst
Summary: Interativa - Europa, XIX O mundo está condenado. Espíritos assombram pessoas na Itália, lobisomens uivam para a Lua na Espanha, vampiros mordem suas vítimas sem nenhum controle no Império Austríaco e zumbis caminham sem nenhum rumo na Inglaterra. Muitas coisas podem condenar as pessoas. Mas nenhuma delas é mais forte que o sangue. O sangue que corre pelas suas veias está manchado
1. Prólogo

Essa é uma história interativa! Alguns dos personagens são meus, outros me foram entregues por participantes. Uma relação de personagens está disponível aqui: jornais/juro-dedicar-minha-vida-aos-deveres-do-meu-sangue-13697331

A história também tem playlists no spotify e no youtube, mas eu não consigo linkar aqui. No meu perfil aqui no site há links para meus perfis no Nyah! e no SocialSpirit, em ambos Hunters também está postada e os links para as playlists estão nas notas finais dos capítulos delas.

* * *

_**Carregue minha alma pela noite  
Que as estrelas iluminem meu caminho  
Eu glorifico em minha visão  
Enquanto a escuridão rouba o dia**_

_**In Noctem - Nicholas Hooper**_

_**Lisboa, Portugal**_

_**18 de Setembro de 1818**_

A noite europeia era cheia de mistérios, o garotinho pensou, terminando de amarrar seus sapatos. Ainda estava escuro do lado de fora de sua casa, mas não era mais tão perigoso sair, ele pensou. Se começasse a vender os jornais mais cedo, poderia ganhar mais moedas, e então sua mãe não precisaria trabalhar tanto para eles. Talvez ela fosse ter tempo para brincar com ele. Talvez se voltasse para casa com os bolsos cheios de moedas douradas ela não ia ter que sair toda noite com os homens de cara fechada que batiam em sua porta.

Será que ela ia se alegrar se ele voltasse com moedas suficientes para comprar sorvete? Ele sorriu. Adorava sorvete.

Ele puxou um banquinho para perto, subindo nele para conseguir ver pela janela. Ainda estava escuro, e sua mãe não tinha voltado. Ele se sentou no banco, balançando os pés que nem alcançavam o chão e olhou para a porta do pequeno quarto onde moravam por algum tempo.

Onde estava sua mãe? Não gostava quando ela demorava demais. Uma vez ela tinha levado uma tarde inteirinha e voltara cheia de marcas roxas no corpo. Sua mãe estava sempre tão cansada, chegava em casa e dormia a tarde inteira…

Bom, era isso então. Ele já tinha seis anos, era um rapazinho crescido. Era só vender um monte de jornais e então sua mãe não ia precisar se preocupar com dinheiro mais.

Ele se levantou e pegou a bolsa de couro que usava para carregar os jornais. Se chegasse bem cedo na prensa, talvez pegasse os jornais mais fresquinhos e ia vender antes de todo mundo. O garotinho saiu do apartamento apressado, correndo pelos corredores do cortiço e ouvindo alguns xingos de vizinhos. Ele tentou diminuir o barulho dos passos, mas estava muito animado. Não tomava sorvete há dois anos inteiros. Mas dessa vez ia conseguir.

A rua estava deserta. Ele ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e seguiu com o queixo erguido e toda a pose de homem crescido que tinha. Sabia o caminho para a prensa de olhos fechados, e embora não soubesse se já estaria aberta, poderia muito bem sentar na porta e esperar, e esperar, e esperar… Era o homem da casa, afinal de contas. Tinha que resolver os problemas.

A noite o assustava, mas ele não desfez a pose que tinha. Conhecia as histórias de monstros se escondendo no escuro, e como toda criança, tinha aprendido desde cedo que não se devia sair de casa antes do amanhecer. Era muito perigoso. Mas a prensa ficava a apenas duas quadras dali. Não havia perigo nenhum.

Ele tinha chegado na primeira esquina quando ouviu um rosnado.

O coração do garotinho disparou. Do outro lado da rua, parado na esquina, havia uma criatura, nem homem nem animal, peludo, grande, com olhos brilhantes e unhas enormes.

O garoto correu.

Ele não sabia para onde, só sabia que precisava correr. Ouvia os passos do lobisomem atrás de si, e começou a chorar. Tinha que ter ficado em casa. Por que desobedeceu sua mãe?

Perdido e sem rumo, de repente, ele se viu em um beco. Mas não estava sozinho.

— M-mamãe?

Era sua mãe. Conhecia a bolsinha dela, caída no chão ao lado do corpo. Havia um cheiro forte de cobre no ar, e uma poça em volta do corpo caído atrás de uma lixeira da cidade.

O garotinho se aproximou, mas não chegou muito longe. Um rosnado soou na noite escura, e a bolsa de couro logo jazia ao lado da bolsinha da cortesã.

A noite europeia era, de fato, cheia de mistérios. Acordar de manhã e encontrar o corpo de uma mulher e de seu pequeno filho mutilados por alguma criatura no beco atrás do prédio onde morava não era novidade para nenhum morador.

Mas estava acontecendo mais. Cada vez mais. Com os gritos e sons de mutilação se espalhando pela noite como a própria Peste, o que se podia fazer, se nem mesmo os grandes clãs da Europa pudessem defendê-los?

Ia tudo sucumbir. Em noite, chacina e sangue.


	2. Homem de Deus

_**Para todas as pessoas que eu conheço que escutam  
Escutem-me  
Aleluia  
Para todas as pessoas que eu conheço que rezaram por mim  
Pela minha segurança  
Aleluia**_

_**Viva Voce - The Rocketboys**_

_**Roma, Estados Papais**_

_**18 de Setembro de 1818**_

**H**aviam certas coisas com as quais, inegavelmente, um Da Vinci se acostumaria durante a vida. Embora Lorenzo não tivesse nem de longe a menor das pretensões de seguir os caminhos do sacerdócio, um Da Vinci sempre era considerado um homem de Deus, e homens de Deus sempre seriam tratados da mesma forma.

— Muito obrigada por vir, Sr. Da Vinci, muito obrigada… Que Deus lhe abençoe…

Lorenzo apenas concordou com a cabeça, em agradecimento. Várias horas atrás, fora chamado enquanto fazia uma prece na Capela Sistina, e pegara a primeira carruagem que conseguiu para seguir até a casa da senhora que agora o acompanhava pelos corredores do que parecia a ele uma mistura de cortiço com uma versão pobre de convento habitado por mulheres solteiras, mães de bastardos ou serventes sem casa.

— Tem estado terrivelmente frio para essa época do ano, o senhor não acha?

Mais uma vez, ele apenas concordou. Não gostava de conversar, e achava irônico que tivesse que carregar o fardo de ser um Da Vinci quando era tão anti-social. Exorcizar fantasmas não era algo que pudesse ser feito sem uma habilidade social notável, uma vez que parte do processo consistia em fazer o fantasma falar. Lorenzo ainda não sabia o que tinha feito o clã escolhê-lo como novo líder quando o último tinha deixado o grupo, mas tinha uma boa taxa de sucesso, e era um homem estudioso e concentrado.

Tinha que ser por alguma dessas razões, obviamente. Não era por carisma, porque não o tinha, e certamente não era por aparência. Lorenzo sabia estar dentro dos padrões alvejados pelas damas da sociedade como bons maridos, e ajudava que fosse o líder do maior clã da Itália, mas suas duas últimas cortes haviam desanimado tanto as garotas com sua falta de interesse em conversas e afins que seguia solteiro.

— Ela está aqui.

A mulher abriu a porta de um quarto. Uma jovem, provavelmente debutante, tinha sido amarrada à cama. Ela se contorcia e xingava palavras que certamente não deveriam estar saindo da boca de uma dama. Uma outra mulher, provável mãe da menina, tentava contê-la na cama. Lorenzo analisou a menina. Os pulsos e tornozelos dela estavam roxos onde o lençol tinha sido amarrado, provavelmente com força demais. Seus pés tinham inchado um bocado. Haviam várias marcas de unhas e hematomas pelo corpo e alguns tufos de cabelo espalhados pelo chão.

O espírito estava tentando machucar ou destruir o corpo da humana, mas ainda não tinha conseguido matá-la. Talvez a garota pudesse ser salva, então. O Da Vinci suspirou baixo. Exorcismos em pessoas ainda vivas eram muito mais complicados de se fazer, mas ele ficou feliz em saber que aquela menina ainda não estava perdida.

— A senhora é mãe dela? — ele perguntou à mulher ao lado da cama.

— Sim, senhor… A minha menina vai ficar bem?

A garota soltou um rosnado e se contorceu de forma assustadora. Isso não era bom. Uma vez que o espírito não tinha conseguido matá-la para tomar o corpo, era de se imaginar que quebrar a coluna seria o próximo passo. Era melhor fazer algo antes que o espírito decidisse que o pescoço era a próxima melhor ideia.

— Vamos fazer o possível, ok? — Lorenzo respondeu, vendo algumas manchas de sangue no lençol. — A senhora pode nos dar o quarto, por favor? — ele pediu, dessa vez para a mulher que o guiara até ali. Ela assentiu e saiu, fechando a porta em seguida.

Lorenzo tirou as luvas e as guardou no bolso, se aproximando da cama. A jovem amarrada olhou para ele e abriu um sorriso lascivo.

— Da Vinci… — ela disse, arrastando as palavras e lambendo os lábios em seguida.

O homem franziu os lábios em desagrado. Os espíritos pareciam se divertir em apelar para violência mas, acima de tudo, para a perversão, na presença de um Da Vinci. Uma vez um homem de Deus, sempre um homem de Deus, e todos os espíritos pensavam saber provocar a ira de um.

Pensavam.

— Você sabe quem eu sou. Poderia estar me fazendo a cortesia de igualar a situação, e me dizer seu nome?

A mãe da menina, ainda a segurando, olhou para Lorenzo com um brilho de súplica nos olhos. Ele tentou passar um olhar encorajador a ela, mas não sabia se tinha conseguido. Lorenzo puxou uma cadeira para o lado da cama e se sentou, encarando a garota com um olhar analítico.

Ela estava com olheiras enormes sob os olhos, completamente vidrados. Não dormia há dias, com certeza. Os lábios estavam rachados e feridos, provavelmente de tanto morder. Os arranhões e hematomas se estendiam ao rosto também.

— Você não é o espertinho, Da Vinci? Por que não descobre como me chamo?

— O nome dela é Mariette… — a senhora disse, ainda segurando a filha pelos braços.

— Não a garota, o espírito. Invocar o nome do espírito pode forçá-lo a deixar o corpo. Apela para a natureza humana dele. Diga-me, existe alguma história de alguém que foi morto de forma violenta ou inesperada nas imediações?

— Eu… Sim… Mas nunca soubemos o nome dela. Ela morreu em um dos quartos do prédio.

A jovem amarrada rosnou. Morte certa, Lorenzo pensou, mas se o nome da menina não era conhecido, não seria de grande ajuda. Mariette virou a cabeça para o lado com força e Lorenzo avançou, a segurando antes que ela quebrasse o pescoço.

— Não temos tempo para investigar. O espírito está forte, vai tentar matar sua filha. Vou ter que exorcizá-la. Segure-a bem, por favor.

A mulher apertou as mãos nos ombros da jovem que começara a se debater ainda mais. Lorenzo tirou um terço do bolso e o enrolou na mão, deixando a cruz em contato com a palma.

— A senhora é batizada? — ele perguntou. — Está confessa?

— Sim… Fui na igreja ontem mesmo pedir iluminação para a minha menina.

O homem franziu a testa. A garota começara a se contorcer ainda mais e ele ouviu algo estalar. Era um osso do braço, que agora estava quebrado em um ângulo estranho.

Era mesmo um espírito forte. Não fazia sentido Mariette estar viva.

— Isso vai machucar sua filha, mas eu preciso que a senhora a segure bem e me deixe terminar, certo?

— Sim, senhor.

Lorenzo respirou fundo e fez o sinal da cruz. Exorcismos eram o pior dos cenários, e vinham acontecendo cada vez mais, mesmo para espíritos que deveriam ser mais fracos.

Algo de estranho estava acontecendo. Ele conseguia sentir.

"_Um problema de cada vez, Lorenzo._", ele pensou. Então espalmou a mão com a cruz na testa da menina.

Um chiado de queimado se espalhou pelo quarto, sendo rapidamente abafado por um grito tão forte que Lorenzo imaginou, por um instante, que arrebentaria as cordas vocais da menina.

— Senhor Da Vinci…

— Não solte ela! Não solte por nada, ou o espírito vai matar sua filha, entendeu?

A mulher empalideceu. Lorenzo não gostava de assustar as pessoas, mas às vezes era necessário. O choque pareceu colocar a mãe no lugar, e ela apertou mais a garota.

— _Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite dominio… Tribuite virtutem deo. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…_

O corpo da garota começou a tremer enquanto Lorenzo entoava o exorcismo. A mãe da menina não parecia que ia conseguir segurá-la por muito mais tempo. Os espasmos da jovem estavam cada vez mais violentos, mais agressivos, mais perigosos… Lorenzo resmungou internamente e subiu na cama, se sentando sobre a garota para segurá-la no lugar.

— _Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias…_

— DA VINCI! EU CONHEÇO VOCÊ! EU VEJO VOCÊ! EU SEI O SEU SEGREDO! EU VEJO SEUS DEMÔNIOS!

O espírito estava o ofendendo diretamente agora. Lorenzo engoliu em seco. Seus demônios eram seus apenas. Não tinha como o espírito saber. Espíritos sempre diziam isso, afinal, todo mundo tinha demônios. Uma fala genérica, uma tentativa desesperada de desestruturá-lo. Apenas isso.

Não ia funcionar.

— _Lpse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri…_

O corpo parou de se contorcer. Uma névoa escura saiu da garota de uma vez, se materializando do outro lado do quarto na forma do fantasma cinza uma mulher.

Lorenzo a analisou o quão rápido pode. Quarenta anos, não mais. Cabelos escuros e desgrenhados, roupas puídas, olhos tristes… Ele memorizou o quanto pode do rosto dela, e o espírito desapareceu.

— M-mãe…?

Nesse instante, o homem percebeu que estava sentado sobre a menina de forma muito incoveniente. Ele se levantou, de um salto, pegando o terço e o guardando no bolso. A cruz estava marcada como que a ferro quente na testa da menina. A marca duraria mais alguns bons dias e a protegeria de outros ataques, mas nem todos estavam à salvo como ela. A jovem começara a chorar e a mãe se sentara na cama, puxando cabeça da filha para seu colo e fazendo um carinho maternal nela.

— Cuide da garota. E carreguem um terço com vocês, as duas, até que meu clã encontre o espírito e se livre de vez dele.

— Obrigada senhor, obrigada… Eu… Eu não tenho muitas moedas…

— Não faço isso pelo dinheiro. Guarde para você, vai precisar.

E antes que a conversa durasse mais do que ele gostaria, ele saiu. Encontrou a senhora que o recebera do lado de fora, com mais uma boa horda de moradoras atraídas pelos gritos. Curiosas.

— O espírito escapou. Está fraco pelo exorcismo, mas daqui alguns dias pode querer possuir alguém de novo. Certifiquem-se de sempre carregar um crucifixo com vocês, a todo o momento, sem nenhuma exceção, até que consigamos encontrar e libertar o espírito, entendido?

— Sim, Sr. Da Vinci… Muito, muito obrigada… — uma das mulheres acenou para ele.

Lorenzo suspirou. A corte não dava certo com ele, simples assim. Era melhor que tivesse já parado de tentar depois das duas últimas tentativas falhas.

— Que Deus lhes abençoe.

O Da Vinci deixou a casa ouvindo risadinhas e suspiros atrás de si. Sabia que algo não estava certo. As possessões estavam ficando mais frequentes, e espíritos que deveriam ser fracos vinham dando trabalho demais.

Tinha que fazer algo a respeito. Era seu dever. Precisava investigar isso, e ia começar com a mulher que tinha acabado de exorcizar. Ela tinha que ter um nome. Ela tinha que ser alguém. E quando descobrisse quem era, ia começar a colocar um ponto final em tudo isso.


	3. Lampião

_**Eu sou um guerreiro, guerreiro da terra  
Nascido verdadeiro pagão, sim  
Eu sou um guerreiro, soldado da natureza  
Lutando pela terra**_

_**Earth Warrior - OMNIA**_

_**Sevillha, Espanha**_

_**26 de Setembro de 1818**_

**A**s luzes fracas do vurdon piscaram quando o homem agarrou a janela atrás da cama. Letitia olhou em volta, rindo baixinho.

— Desculpe, as luzes são frágeis. — ela sussurrou em meio à respiração afobada.

Ela não se lembrava mais o nome do cara em cima dela, mas ele era muito bonito e ela sempre tivera um fraco por sorrisos cativantes. Era uma pessoa gentil, e gentileza a atraía bastante.

Além disso, como um bom cigano passional, ele se tinha se envolvido no que estava fazendo em vez de enxergá-la como um pedaço de carne como os homens da cidade faziam. Não era à toa que Letitia sempre tinha preferido ciganos. Suas andanças por Andaluzia eram muito proveitosas e frequentemente acabavam como aquela ali, com um estranho ou estranha atraente em seu vurdon, e sem roupa alguma.

— Seu vurdon precisa de uns consertos.

Letitia tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas ela morreu em um gemido ao sentir o toque dos dedos do homem (qual era mesmo o nome dele? Droga, ela não conseguia se lembrar. Desistiu.) entre suas pernas, naquele exato ponto que implorava para ser tocado. Ela tinha feito bem em conhecer esse músico, pensou. Músicos tinham dedos ágeis.

— Você… Você está… Se oferecendo? — a pergunta dela saiu no meio de suspiros e gemidos contidos. Seu corpo estava quente, tomado pela familiar sensação pré-clímax.

As costas dela se arquearam, e ela sentiu o cigano se mover mais rápido, mais forte dentro dela, mas mantendo nos dedos a mesma cadência lenta que estava aos poucos a levando à loucura.

Ele parou, de repente, soltando um gemido alto, e Letitia se contorceu na cama. Isso não era hora de parar, não agora, por favor, não agora…

— Eu poderia consertar para você. — ele disse, respirando com força, se recuperando do orgasmo.

O homem saiu de dentro dela e se abaixou no colchão, levando a boca onde seus dedos estavam segundos atrás. Letitia não conseguia mais raciocinar o bastante para agradecer a oferta dele de consertar o vurdon para ela, então apenas apertou os cabelos compridos dele enquanto a língua do cigano terminava o que os dedos tinham começado. Letitia soltou um gritinho agudo, as pernas se contorcendo e o aperto nos cabelos dele se intensificando. Se o cigano achou ruim que ela puxasse os cabelos dele com força, não demonstrou, e quando Letitia o soltou e se recuperava do orgasmo dela, ela o ouviu se levantar da cama, indo fazer algo que ela não sabia o que, pois estava ocupada demais com os olhos fechados, voltando a respiração para o normal.

Quando Letitia abriu os olhos, viu o cigano mexendo em seus lampiões. Luz a gás era a maior novidade do momento, ela tinha acabado de conseguir os lampiões. Seria terrível se eles já estragassem.

— Você entende de luz a gás?

— Um pouco. Aqui, no caso, acho que os lampiões são sensíveis mesmo, não tem muito o que fazer.

Letitia deu de ombros e se levantou, procurando sua camisola largada em algum lugar no chão do vurdon. Enquanto se vestia, ela viu o cigano franzir a testa, mas acabou desistindo e colocou o lampião no lugar.

— O que vocês Flores vieram fazer tão cedo em Sevilha? — ele perguntou, cruzando os braços e observando Letitia se vestir. — Não faz muito tempo que estiveram aqui.

— Os lobisomens tem se comportado de forma estranha. — ela pegou o corset no chão, começando amarrá-lo no corpo por conta própria. — Viemos atrás de informações. Uma caravana chegou de Portugal hoje cedo, e relatou um ataque que aconteceu em Lisboa dias atrás. Estávamos planejando ir embora hoje, mas aparentemente os ataques estão se estendo para cá.

Letitia sorriu, um pouco entristecida. Compadecia dos lobisomens, e sentia pena do que eles passavam. Muitos eram encontrados por caçadores antes dos Flores terem a chance, e acabavam mortos. Pobres almas infelizes… Letitia sempre fazia o que podia para salvar quantos pudesse, mas no fim das contas, nem todos podiam ser salvos.

Ela terminou de vestir as roupas, e o cigano vestiu a calça e recolheu o restante nas mãos. A Flores pegou um dos lampiões na mesa de cabeceira e se despediu do homem com um beijo roubado, antes de sair. Tinha um trabalho a fazer.

Seguir o rastro de um lobisomem era, às vezes, muito fácil, mas em outras vezes podia levar dias e dias a fio. Naquela noite em específico ela sabia para onde ir, graças aos avisos da caravana portuguesa. A Flores pegou um dos cavalos de seu vurdon, o selou e montou, partindo em direção à orla da cidade.

Havia uma coisa muito curiosa sobre os lobisomens: quanto mais agressivos, mais fáceis de serem encontrados. Eles deixavam rastros de destruição por onde passavam, tal qual um animal selvagem faria. Naquela noite, Letitia se dirigiu até o pequeno arvoredo ao redor da estrada que os portugueses tinham usado para chegar em Sevilha e desceu do cavalo, deixando um carinho nele, levando seu lampião e avançando floresta adentro.

O outono tinha acabado de começar, embora estivesse um pouco mais frio do que Letitia esperava para essa época. As folhas das árvores estavam começando a amarelar e cair bem mais do que deveriam nessa época do ano.

Eram as fábricas, pensou. As pessoas não paravam de fazer fábricas e mais fábricas para construir coisas, sem precisar. Por que usar máquinas para fazer algo que seus dedos conseguiam fazer? As árvores estavam sofrendo com isso, era visível. O clima estava sofrendo. Mais uma vez, as pessoas estavam fazendo o que queriam, e era a natureza que ia pagar por isso.

Ela seguiu pelo bosque, sentindo as folhas e alguns gravetos estalarem sob seus pés descalços. Letitia levava apenas o lampião a gás consigo, e deixara o cavalo para trás. Não demorou muito para que desse de cara com uma árvore com um galho grande quebrado, e depois com marcas de garras na árvore da frente. O rastro de destruição era desleixado e desesperado. Letitia se aproximou da marca no tronco e tocou o rastro das garras. Como boa Flores que era, acreditava na influência da névoa e no sofrimento daqueles afetados por ela. Lobisomens mais agressivos eram os mais atormentados, e se aquele rastro era sinal de alguma coisa, era de que ela estava caçando um dos piores.

— Tudo bem, rapaz. Eu vou te ajudar.

Letitia olhou em volta, mas não havia sinal do lobo por ali. A Lua estava minguante, e um lobisomem que conseguia ficar tão forte quando seu poder devia estar acabando não era um bom sinal. Ela continuou seguindo o rastro, mais e mais preocupada a cada galho forte caído no chão, a cada árvore ferida, até enfim encontrar algo. Uma vítima.

— Ah, não…

Caído sob o pé de uma árvore, o corpo ensanguentado de um alce pequeno. Ela se aproximou, sentindo um aperto na boca do estômago, e colocou a mão sobre o animal. Não sentiu a respiração dele. Tinha morrido.

Letitia teve pouco tempo para sentir a morte do animalzinho. Havia um rastro de pegadas de sangue, pegadas animais, indo mais dentro na floresta.

O sangue estava fresco. O lobisomem não poderia estar muito longe.

Ela soltou a capa de frio das costas e seguiu as pegadas com o tecido na mão, atenta a movimentos ou aos sons da floresta. Estava tudo silencioso demais. Não haviam pássaros, grilos, nenhum típico som.

Nada, a não ser o rosnado do lobisomem à sua frente.

Letitia respirou fundo e abriu a capa, a segurando nas mãos. Os olhos amarelos do lobisomem brilharam em sua direção e ela flexionou os joelhos.

A criatura avançou. Letitia rolou para o lado e esticou o pano, o fechando na cabeça do lobisomem. Segurando o tecido com força fechado ao redor do rosto dele, ela subiu nas costas da criatura, se segurando no pescoço dele.

— Está tudo bem. — ela sussurrou, fazendo um carinho no pescoço dele. — Vai ficar tudo bem. Você não está sozinho. Estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem…

Às vezes levavam minutos. Às vezes horas. Alguns Flores não tinham a paciência necessária para ficar com um lobisomem até ele se destransformar, uma vez que o processo podia ser bem demorado, mas Letitia nunca tinha pressa. Ela se segurou nas costas da criatura e tentou repetidamente a acalmar. Foi jogada para longe várias vezes, e subiu de novo. Vez após vez, Letitia driblou e escalou o lobisomem. Por horas ela ficou na floresta, mesmo que seu tempo estivesse acabando. Lobisomens assumiam a forma de criatura quando a névoa estava alta, e ultimamente, isso vinha acontecendo toda noite. Ela tinha que curá-lo antes que o sol nascesse, ou, ao anoitecer, o lobisomem ia se transformar novamente.

Ela não perdeu a esperança por um segundo sequer, e quando já via a lua começar a descer do outro lado do céu, estava cansada e ferida, sangrando em vários lugares e mal conseguindo se manter de pé, o lobisomem caiu aos seus pés, cansado.

— Tudo bem. Vai passar. — a voz de Letitia era suave e delicada, e foi com essa suavidade que ela se sentou ao lado da criatura, acariciando as ancas dela.

A respiração do lobisomem começou a se acalmar. Agora parecia mais um cachorro cansado, recebendo um carinho de seu dono. Letitia olhou aflita para o céu, vendo a lua caindo cada vez mais. Logo o sol estaria ali.

Mais de uma vez, ela tinha falhado, e precisara passar o dia próxima da pessoa até a noite, para começar o processo de acalmar o lobisomem todo de novo. A transformação era muito dolorosa de se passar por ela, e descartava todo o trabalho de acalmar a criatura durante a noite.

Ela tinha poucos minutos dessa vez. Talvez não fosse conseguir.

— Escute a minha voz. Eu sei que pode me ouvir. Eu sou uma amiga. Pode confiar em mim. Encontre a minha voz…

O céu estava começando a perder um pouco do tom escuro quando o lobisomem choramingou.

Letitia se afastou alguns centímetros, pegando a capa de frio que usara a noite inteira para tourear o lobisomem. A criatura chorou e começou a se desfazer no ar em uma névoa preta e densa que se espalhava para cima.

Estava funcionando. A névoa foi embora e o que ficou no chão da floresta foi uma jovem garota de não mais que catorze anos, assustada, trêmula, nua e coberta de sangue e sujeira.

— M-mãe?

Letitia engoliu em seco. A menina deixa ter seguido sua voz achando que era a mãe dela ali.

— Não… Mas eu sou uma amiga… — ela cobriu a menina com sua capa de frio e a puxou para perto. — Está tudo bem agora. Eu vou te ajudar, ok?

— Minha mãe… Ela… Ela…

Então era isso. Algo tinha acontecido à mãe da menina, algo muito grave e terrível para que ela pudesse aguentar, e a névoa tinha se aproveitado do buraco em seu coração. Ia ter que dar um jeito de preencher o buraco deixado pela mãe dela para garantir que a menina ficaria bem.

— Qual o seu nome? — Letitia perguntou, se levantando e conduzindo a menina pela floresta em direção ao seu cavalo.

Ela ainda tremia, e olhava em volta assustada, sem saber como tinha chegado ali.

— C-Camilla…

— É um nome muito bonito, Camilla. — a Flores sorriu, abraçando a garota mais para perto. — Eu vou te ajudar, ok? Eu prometo. Confie em mim.

A menina concordou, olhando assustada para o alce morto que viram no caminho. Letitia se perguntou se ela se lembrava daquilo. Algumas pessoas detinham as memórias, outras não, e os Flores não sabiam ainda o que os diferenciava um dos outros. Camilla não parecia saber o que tinha acontecido, e na opinião de Letitia, era melhor quando acontecia assim.

Ela subiu com Camilla em seu cavalo e disparou de volta para o acampamento em Sevilha. Estava exausta e fez o possível para manter uma conversa trivial com a menina, tentando garantir que ela estivesse bem e mantivesse a calma e aliviasse seu coração. Não era um trabalho fácil. Vários lobisomens eram reincidentes.

O caminho de volta para o acampamento cigano levou muito tempo. No caminho, Letitia descobriu que Camilla tinha visto a mãe ser morta pelo padrasto, e em seu susto, tinha o matado ao derrubar um armário para escapar. O armário tinha jogado o homem da janela e ele não sobrevivera a queda. Era, certamente, muito para uma garota da idade dela. Não havia regra que dissesse o que era o bastante para um lobisomem se transformar. O que pesava era o quanto a pessoa sentia e se destruía por dentro com o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Camilla estava, claramente, muito perturbada. Letitia chegou ao acampamento despencando de sono, querendo seu vurdon mais que tudo, mas não podia deixar a menina sozinha ali.

Então, como uma luz caída do céu, ele viu o cara com quem estivera antes vindo em sua direção. Ele tinha um sorriso largo e a expressão curiosa.

— Então você achou?

— Achei. Camilla, ele é um amigo.

A menina olhou para ele assustada e se abraçou a Letitia.

— O que foi? — a Flores perguntou.

— Amigo?

— Olá garotinha. — ele abriu um sorriso e fez um carinho nos cabelos dela. Camilla soltou o abraço, um pouco, e olhou para o homem.

— O-olá…

— Vocês estão partindo? — Letitia perguntou, vendo que ele estivera atrelando cavalos ao vurdon dele.

— Sim. Decidimos pegar o rastro para Portugal por um momento.

— Portugal? — Camilla perguntou, soltando Letitia. — Eu… Eu quero ir pra casa…

A Flores e o cigano se olharam por um instante. Uma conversa inteira pareceu acontecer naquele momento, e ela acabou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça do cigano.

— Você pode vir com a gente, se quiser. — ele disse, estendendo a mão para ela.

Camilla olhou confusa para Letitia, e ganhou um sorriso encorajador como resposta. A menina abraçou a Flores com força, agradecendo por tudo, e no segundo seguinte, estava indo embora com o cigano.

Letitia guiou o cavalo até seu vurdon e se sentou no banco do condutor, vendo o grupo do cigano que conhecera partir. Sequer sabia o nome dele. Era parte da vida de um cigano, pensou. As pessoas vinham e iam em sua vida com muita facilidade, e ela não achava isso uma coisa ruim. Era uma certa adrenalina, um certo… gostinho especial.

Sabia que provavelmente não veria Camilla nunca mais, e talvez nem aquele cigano. Muitas das pessoas que conhecera de outras caravanas tinham sido uma presença única em sua vida. Mas, ao se deitar em sua cama depois de um longo banho de tina, ela não conseguiu sentir outra coisa a não ser satisfação.

Camilla estava salva, graças a ela. Teria uma vida. Poderia ficar com os ciganos caso não encontrasse sua família. Nunca mais estaria sozinha.

Letitia sorriu e guardou seu lampião. Mais uma vez arriscara a vida a noite inteira. Poderia não ter voltado para a caravana. Estava exausta e em algumas horas sua caravana ia voltar do tour que tinham começado em Andaluzia na noite anterior, e perguntariam para ela se tinha conseguido o que queria em Sevilha.

Sim, ela tinha. Camilla estava à salvo e não colocaria mais ninguém em perigo, e ser uma Flores era isso. Era prezar pela vida. Sempre.


	4. Aço Cirúrgico

_**Eu estava mal desde pequeno  
Levando meu mau-humor às multidões  
Escrevendo meus poemas para os poucos  
Que olhavam para mim, levaram até mim  
Me acudiram, me sentiram  
Cantando de um coração partido pela dor  
Pegando minha mensagem desde as veias  
Falando minha lição de cor  
Enxergando a beleza através da  
Dor!  
Você me fez  
Fez de mim alguém que acredita**_

_**Believer - Imagine Dragons**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**27 de Setembro de 1818**_

— _**F**_rankestein?! Senhor Frankestein!

Alban franziu a testa. Sua cabeça doía como o inferno, alguma porra de luz muito forte estava na sua cara e algum filho da puta não parava de gritar seu nome.

Inferno. Tudo que ele queria era dormir, era assim tão difícil?

— Senhor Frankestein!

O chamado dessa vez veio acompanhado de batidas em alguma coisa. Alban soltou um resmungo baixo e ininteligível. Talvez se não respondesse a pessoa iria embora.

— Senhor Frankestein, tem correspondência para o senhor!

Correspondência? Mas a correspondência só chegava de manhã…

— Ah, puta que pariu… — ele resmungou abrindo os olhos e piscando várias vezes.

Como suspeitava, tinha dormido em cima do trabalho. Alban olhou para os textos escritos pela metade, livros abertos, anotações espalhadas e o copo de uísque ainda meio cheio em cima da mesa. A luz na sua cara era o pouco sol que entrava naquela parte da Torre de Londres. O gás do lampião acabara em algum momento durante a noite.

— Senhor…

— Mas que inferno, já vou!

Alban reconheceu a voz do secretário do clã e rangeu os dentes se perguntando porque raios tinha contratado um rapaz tão pontual assim. Seria excelente se ele atrasasse as vezes, o bastante para dar a Al mais algumas horas de sono. Ele pegou a gravata e o colete na cadeira, os vestindo de qualquer jeito, e abriu a porta de uma vez. O jovem atrás da porta se sobressaltou com a violência, e pareceu diminuir de tamanho ao ver Alban o encarando com tanta fúria que pensou que por muito pouco, em vez da porta, era ele quem ia acabar sendo jogada para o lado com força.

— O que é?

— Correspondência, senhor.

Ele esticou um maço de cartas para Alban e o Frankestein as tomou das mãos do rapaz.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Não, senhor.

— Então o que ainda está fazendo na minha frente?

— D-desculpe. — ele tocou a aba do chapéu, em uma leve reverência de despedida. — Com licença.

Alban fechou a porta com mais força que o necessário, jogou o maço de cartas na cama e olhou em volta.

Não devia estar dormindo ali. Tinha um apartamento em Londres para isso, mas ultimamente sentia que não tinha tempo para se dar ao luxo de sair da Torre e atravessar a cidade atrás de uma cama melhor. Ele virou o resto do copo de uísque, enfiou a garrafa em no armário da escrivaninha, pegou o fraque e as cartas e saiu do quarto.

Na noite anterior, a intenção de Alban tinha sido ficar acordado até ter alguma iluminação sobre o recente problema do aumento da atividade zumbi em Londres, mas a única iluminação que o acompanhou durante a noite foi seu lampião, ao menos até o gás acabar.

Talvez devesse sair para comer alguma coisa. Ou talvez fosse mais fácil mandar seu secretário buscar um café da manhã para ele e comer em algum lugar ali mesmo. É, parecia uma boa ideia.

O líder desviou o caminho no meio do corredor, indo em direção à sala do secretário, e começou a abrir as cartas. Dois convites para bailes de gala que Alban decidiu que largaria na recepção para quem quisesse, uma vez que não tinha interesse; uma carta de sua mãe, que ele guardou no bolso para ler mais tarde; e…

— Puta que pariu…

Alban soltou um rosnado de raiva e apressou os passos, cruzando o corredor vazio da torre em direção à sala do secretário. Aquele setor do castelo era fechado para o clã dele, e como Alban era o único Frankestein na cidade no momento, o lugar estava, à exceção dele mesmo e de seu secretário, vazio.

Talvez por isso Alban não teve vergonha alguma de escancarar a porta e jogar os maços na mesa com tanta força que derrubou o tinteiro que o rapaz usava para escrever.

— Lê essa merda aqui.

O secretário abaixou o olhar para o remetente das cartas e empalideceu.

— Ah! Me desculpe senhor Frankestein, me desculpe…

— O que eu tinha falado sobre essas cartas?

O rapaz não conseguia responder. Estava completamente travado no lugar. Alban continuou o encarando por um bom tempo, até que o secretário engolisse em seco e respondesse alguma coisa.

— D-disse… Disse para queimar…

— E então? Por que estão na minha correspondência?

— Me desculpa senhor, eu…

— Tá despedido. E leva essas merdas com você.

Antes que o rapaz tivesse tempo de responder alguma coisa, Alban voltou para o corredor, em direção ao seu laboratório.

Leu a carta da mãe no meio do caminho. Nada de mais, apenas falando sobre o clima na Escócia, perguntando como iam as coisas em Londres… Aparentemente, estava mais frio que o esperado para essa época do ano, mas Alban não dava a mínima pra esse tipo de coisa, então terminou de ler a carta sem dar muita atenção. Responderia mais tarde. Agora tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Primeiro precisava comer alguma coisa, e depois voltar ao laboratório. Ah, é, tinha que dizer a seu secretário para buscar seu café da manhã. Alban respirou fundo e voltou pelo corredor, abrindo a porta da antessala do secretário com muito mais delicadeza do que fizera desde que tinha acordado.

Não foi surpresa ver que o secretário ainda estava lá, trabalhando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Demitia o rapaz cerca de três vezes por dia, mas ele continuava aparecendo e Alban continuava o pagando, então devia estar tudo bem.

— Ei. Me compre algo para comer. — Alban jogou a bolsinha de dinheiro para o secretário. — Vou estar no laboratório.

— Sim, senhor. Alguma coisa em específico?

— Qualquer coisa que seja doce. Minha cabeça está me matando.

E continuou o matando ao longo do dia. Alban sabia que a quantidade de uísque que consumia não ia ser boa coisa a longo prazo, mas era muito bom em ignorar esse tipo de detalhe em sua vida, principalmente quando tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar.

Já faziam três dias que estava estudando o mesmo corpo. O zumbi tinha levantado em uma noite, no cemitério, e saído para dar um passeio por Londres pouco tempo depois. Quando foi encontrado, o zumbi estava terminando de comer o braço de um homem de meia-idade que não tinha conseguido fugir.

Pegar zumbis não era difícil, nem fugir deles, quando estavam sozinhos. Mas com a frequência com a qual vinham se levantando, Alban temia que fossem ter um problema maior em suas mãos em breve.

E era exatamente por isso que precisava descobrir rápido como fazer para impedir que um zumbi se levantasse ou, caso isso não fosse possível, encontrar uma forma mais rápida e letal de neutralizá-los. De preferência algo que atingisse muitos zumbis de uma vez só.

— Não é questão de gênero… — ele murmurou, já no fim da tarde. — Ou peso. Ou idade.

Alban suspirou e virou o resto do uísque de seu copo. Sentia que estava andando em círculos cada vez mais. Ele levou o bisturi ao pescoço do cadáver, imaginando se o segredo estaria na cabeça. Talvez se arrancasse o escalpo e abrisse o crânio conseguiria ver alguma coisa.

— Vocês vão acabar me deixando louco. Cadáveres malditos. Vocês estão mortos. Percebam logo de uma vez que estão mortos, droga…

Nesses momentos de estresse, Alban se perguntava porque tinha se deixado levar pelas palavras de sua mãe. "Vá para Londres" ela disse, "aprenda mais sobre sua história! Os laboratórios dos Frankestein tem recursos, eu sei como você gosta de ciência. Pode acabar fazendo uma grande descoberta!"

Bla bla bla… Inferno. Devia ter…

Ele parou o corte. Podia jurar que o zumbi tinha mexido um dos dedos da mão.

Excelente, agora estava começando a ver coisas. Se por sono ou se por álcool, uma coisa era certa.

— É melhor eu parar por hoje.

No exato instante em que disse isso, ouviu batidas na porta. Ah, sim, tinha dito ao secretário que organizasse alguns papéis. Mal se lembrava disso. Sua cabeça estava começando a dar voltas. Tirar férias na Escócia estava soando cada vez mais como uma boa ideia.

— Senhor, eu organizei os documentos que me pediu. Deseja mais alguma coisa?

— Não, pode ir. Talvez eu vá também, estou começando a ver coisas.

— Se me permite um palpite, senhor, acho que está precisando de uma festa. E de uma mulher.

Alban suspirou. Não tinha tempo para esse tipo de coisa. Nunca tinha entendido esse desespero dos homens de se encontrarem com mulheres que nunca tinham visto antes para poderem aliviar um desejo reprimido. Eles não tinham mãos não? Que necessidade mais descabida…

— Eu estou precisando é de Haig e cama, isso sim.

— A festa inclui o Haig, e a mulher inclui a cama, então talvez…

O secretário parou de falar. Estava ficando branco, e tinha uma expressão de puro horror em seu rosto.

— O que foi?

Alban olhou para trás.

O zumbi tinha se levantado.

— Puta merda! — ele se virou para o rapaz e o empurrou para o corredor. — Vá embora! Vá embora, agora!

Meio segundo depois, Alban ouviu o som da maca onde estivera estudando o corpo cair no chão, e só teve tempo de se abaixar antes que o braço do zumbi passasse onde sua cabeça tinha estado segundos atrás.

Isso não estava certo. O zumbi tinha sido precisamente capturado. Tendões cortados. Músculos feridos. Como raios estava de pé?

Um problema de cada vez. Alban rolou pelo chão para trás do zumbi e se levantou, pegando o bisturi em cima da mesa.

— Quer dançar, belezinha? Vamos dançar então.

Atraído pelo som, o zumbi virou para trás, onde Alban estava. O Frankestein recuou alguns bons passos, lentamente, atraindo o zumbi mais para dentro do laboratório. Esperou até que ele estivesse no meio do cômodo e correu na direção dele.

O zumbi esticou os braços para frente. Eram bem burros, Alban pensou, de achar que a comida iria se oferecer para eles dessa forma.

Melhor para ele, então. Se abaixou no último instante, escorregando pelo chão por debaixo das pernas do zumbi e se levantando atrás dele.

O zumbi ainda estava tentando processar o que tinha acontecido quando Alban fincou o bisturi no joelho dele e puxou para o lado rasgando o tendão.

O cadáver continuou de pé.

— O que…

O zumbi se virou para trás assustadoramente rápido para um homem morto, e sua mão se fechou no pescoço de Alban. Era muito mais forte que o esperado também.

O coração do Frankestein acelerou. Não conseguia respirar. Ia morrer. Ia morrer, com certeza. Um pouco mais de força e tinha certeza de que o cadáver quebraria seu pescoço.

Não. Não era hoje que ia morrer.

Ele fincou o bisturi no pulso do zumbi, e ele grunhiu, soltando o pescoço de Alban.

Tinha que agir rápido. Correu até o armário de químicos, abrindo uma das portas e pegando um vidro nas mãos. No pouco tempo que levou para fazer isso, o zumbi tinha saído do laboratório.

Essa não. Estava indo atrás do secretário.

Alban correu para fora, a tempo de ver o zumbi avançando pelo corredor.

Tinha uma chance. Não podia errar.

Ele jogou o vidro nas costas do zumbi com toda a força que tinha, e o vidro se quebrou, derramando ácido sulfúrico na pele do cadáver. Finalmente o zumbi foi ao chão, mas Alban não estava satisfeito. Algo lhe dizia que era melhor tomar medidas drásticas. Voltou até o laboratório, pegando a serra que usava para partir os ossos, e foi até o zumbi.

Pouco a pouco, Alban esquartejou o morto. Arrancou as pernas, depois os braços, e depois a cabeça, xingando uma sequência de palavrões que faria sua mãe interná-lo por uma semana na igreja para corrigir os pecados.

Por fim, coberto de sangue como estava, ele jogou os pedaços em um saco qualquer, jogou o saco no laboratório e trancou a porta.

Pronto. Fim do problema.

Por hora.

Alban se sentou no chão do corredor mesmo. O ácido tinha danificado seu bisturi, a bebida ficara trancada no laboratório com os restos do zumbi e sua roupa estava imunda de sangue.

Precisava ir pra casa. Precisava de roupas limpas, um banho e uma comida decente. Talvez fosse aceitar o conselho do secretário, ou pelo menos a primeira parte dele, e procurar um bar para ficar por um tempo antes de ir dormir.

Mas antes, um banho.

Ele se levantou e olhou para os cacos do vidro de ácido no chão. Não podia deixar aquilo ali daquele jeito, algum desavisado poderia colocar a mão e se machucar.

Inferno.

Limpar a bagunça. Ir para a casa. Banho. Roupas limpas. Bar. Comida e Haig. No dia seguinte mandaria cartas para o restante do clã. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e, como Alban temia, ele não seria capaz de consertar tudo sozinho.


	5. Caçadora de Recompensas

_**Bem, amor, sou o tipo de garota que dá um show  
Não gosto de ficar em segundo plano, tenho que ser a primeira  
Sou como uma mestre de cerimônias, eu que dou as cartas  
Sou como fogos de artifício, eu me torno quente  
Quando entro em cena  
Sinto a adrenalina correndo nas minhas veias  
Holofotes voltados para mim e estou pronta para arrasar**_

_**Circus - Britney Spears**_

_**Hunedoara, Império Austríaco**_

_**27 de Setembro de 1818**_

_**N**_icoleta admirou seu reflexo no espelho. Vestido vermelho, luvas, botas confortáveis… Por baixo do vestido usava seu corset de cavalgada. Não sabia exatamente quanto exercício teria que fazer naquela noite, só sabia que o trabalho podia ficar complicado de repente. Caso isso acontecesse, seria bom estar usando uma roupa que a permitisse lutar de volta.

— Lady Van Helsing?

A caçadora se virou com um sorriso no rosto. Sua criada segurava um chapéu, e Nicoleta se abaixou para que ele fosse colocado em sua cabeça.

Agora sim, impecável.

Nicoleta pegou seu chicote e o prendeu na combinação, por baixo do vestido. Não era o jeito mais prático de pegar o chicote, pois complicava um pouco para pegá-lo de volta, mas era certamente o jeito mais bonito, e a Van Helsing era muito conectada à sua aparência.

— A senhorita não vai levar um casaco? Está frio lá fora.

— Está?

Ela olhou pela janela. Não parecia frio, e ela estava saindo para caçar. O casaco ia conseguir entrar em seu caminho mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Estou bem assim, obrigada.

A criada fez uma reverência e deixou o quarto.

Nicoleta saiu logo atrás dela. Recebera uma carta da igreja há dois dias solicitando que um Van Helsing fosse caçar um vampiro na cidade próxima e por um bom pagamento em dinheiro. Normalmente Nicoleta delegava os serviços para Van Helsings menores mas dessa vez tivera seus motivos para decidir ir em pessoa. Antes de mais nada, andava muito entediada, e uma caça ia lhe fazer muito bem.

Mas o principal motivo fora as mudanças que ela sabia estarem acontecendo. Vinham chegando cartas da igreja com cada vez mais frequência, e alguns dos membros de seu clã tinham se queixado recentemente de passarem aperto em caçadas que deveriam ser como tirar doce de criança.

Os Van Helsing eram lucrativos. Era como coordenar um negócio. Como boa mulher de negócios que era, Nicoleta não podia deixar sua empresa passar por esse tipo de dificuldade sem averiguar o motivo.

Assim, ela pegou a missão para si mesma. Vampiros gostavam de frio e escuro, e eram atraídos pelo cheiro de sangue, como regra geral, mas vinham se arriscando mais a sair em locais iluminados se estivessem povoados com muita gente.

Nicoleta não entendia essa mudança de comportamento, mas sabia como usá-la a seu favor. Um baile estava acontecendo em um casarão próximo, e Nicoleta tinha esperava que o aglomerado de pessoas fosse o bastante para atrair o vampiro.

Ela podia até estar vestida com roupas de gala, mas não tinha reservas quanto ao uso delas. Se acabasse estragando o vestido ao cumprir o trabalho, não tinha problema. Ia receber dinheiro mais que o suficiente para comprar outros depois.

Nicoleta pegou uma carruagem e saiu para a cidade. Havia um fluxo considerável de pessoas na direção do casarão, vindos de vários lugares. O baile estaria mais cheio do que Nicoleta esperava para um baile fora da temporada, mas cheio o bastante para representar uma preocupação. Se a festa realmente atraísse o vampiro para fora, ela teria que cuidar do problema rapidamente, antes que alguém se machucasse.

Sua carruagem a deixou na porta do casarão. A carruagem tinha o brasão dos Van Helsing pintado na porta, enorme, e estava coberta de vermelho e ouro de cima a baixo. Extravagante como era, Nicoleta não aceitaria menos do que chegar em um baile com o melhor transporte do clã.

O cocheiro abriu a porta para ela e a ajudou a descer, a segurando pelo cotovelo para apoiar na descida.

— Obrigada.

— A senhorita vai demorar na festa?

— Apenas o necessário. Me espere em algum lugar, vai saber quando eu terminar. Agora, com licença.

Com uma breve reverência, ela se despediu do cocheiro. Nicoleta ouviu os passos dos cavalos indo embora alguns segundos depois, mas não se preocupou com isso. Vários olhares tinham se voltado para ela. Nicoleta não sabia se atraía tanta atenção por ser uma Van Helsing, ou simplesmente por ser maravilhosa, mas adorava. Ela sorriu e acenou para alguns dos que a encaravam com expressões mais desdenhosas, sabendo que estariam fofocando sobre como ela era "vulgar". Estava escrito nos rostos deles.

O grupinho de pessoas deu as costas e entrou para a festa, e Nicoleta soltou uma risadinha. Típico… Ela não se importava com a fama. Na verdade, a ajudava, às vezes, a conseguir companhia para esquentar a cama de noite, então, por que reclamar?

Ela subiu as escadas do casarão. Estava, realmente, um pouco frio na rua, mas certamente dentro do salão estaria mais confortável. Um valete recolhia casacos na entrada, e ela passou reto, encontrando um outro empregado alguns metros para frente no corredor. Ele estava distribuindo cartões de dança.

— Senhorita Van Helsing! — ele a estendeu um cartão.

— Hoje não senhor, obrigada. Vim a trabalho.

A expressão do homem mudou para uma de surpresa e ele guardou o cartão.

— Os anfitriões já a colocaram a par da situação?

— Em parte. Existe algum local frio e escuro nessa casa? Algum que esteja vazio e pouco frequentado?

— Sim senhorita, temos o sótão. Se seguir pelo corredor principal à direita encontrará as escadas para os andares superiores. No terceiro andar, siga o corredor principal até o final. O alçapão estará no teto. Posso providenciar uma escada e acompanhar a senhorita para…

— Não será necessário, eu me viro. Com licença.

Ela deu as costas antes que o homem oferecesse mais ajuda. Homens e sua mania de querer se intrometer no que ela tinha que fazer… Não que ela não aceitaria ajuda ou companhia, mas era uma coisa aceitar o apoio de um Van Helsing que sabia o que estava fazendo. Outra totalmente diferente eram os homens que achavam que podiam ajudá-la só por serem maiores ou mais sabe-se lá o que. Nicoleta suspirou e revirou os olhos. Ossos do ofício.

Ela seguiu as instruções do homem, ignorando as pessoas que a encararam enquanto atravessava o salão. Os corredores internos do casarão estavam vazios, mas Nicoleta errou as portas várias vezes, e acabou dando de cara com um casal se beijando em um escritório.

A menina olhou para Nicoleta horrorizada, mas a Van Helsing fez um sinal com a mão indicando que não diria nada. Jovens moças virgens e a honra intocada… Coitadas. Era muita pressão em cima das garotas.

Não tinha sido fácil para Nicoleta se desprender desses papéis. Acontecera mais involuntariamente do que qualquer outra coisa. Se tornar tão boa em seu trabalho parecia ter dado a ela algum respaldo para fazer uma série de coisas que sabia que meninas de famílias tradicionais não poderiam fazer. Aí estava um lado bom de não ter família, pensou.

No fim das contas, o resto da casa estava vazio pelo caminho dela, e Nicoleta não demorou a encontrar o tal alçapão. Era uma portinha alta no teto com uma pequena aldraba na ponta. Nicoleta esperava que o vampiro estivesse escondido ali: um local escuro, fechado e vazio, mas perto de um grande aglomerado de pessoas, de forma que seria fácil para ele atacar um desgarrado.

Hora de conferir.

Nicoleta levantou bem a saia do vestido, pegando o chicote preso na combinação, e o estalou para desenrolar. Em seguida, olhou bem para o alçapão e estalou o chicote para cima algumas vezes, até prender a ponta dele na aldrava.

Não exigiu tanta força puxar o alçapão aberto, e ela escalou o chicote até chegar ao buraco que o alçapão abriu.

Assim que pisou no sótão, ela ouviu um rosnado vindo de um dos cantos.

— Então aí está você.

Ela pegou o chicote de volta e olhou ao redor. Não tinha nenhum lampião por perto e, em sua pressa, esquecera de pegar um. O sótão estava entulhado de caixas e quinquilharias, e o ruído do vampiro viera de atrás de um monte delas.

Paciência. Seria no escuro então.

Nicoleta apertou um botão na haste do chicote, revelando uma lâmina pequena, e fez um pequeno corte na palma da mão. Um filete de sangue escorreu e pingou uma gota no chão. E mais uma. E mais uma.

Na quinta gota o vampiro enlouqueceu. A criatura avançou chiando e derrubando caixas e outras coisas pelo caminho, em uma velocidade assustadora, mas nada com o que Nicoleta não estivesse acostumada.

Ela estalou o chicote, acertando as costas do vampiro que começou a sangrar. O cheiro do próprio sangue não o incomodava, ele estava determinado a conseguir o de Nicoleta, e continuou avançando.

A Van Helsing saltou para o lado, rolando em uma cambalhota e se levantando fora do alcance do vampiro. Agora estava coberta de poeira também e tinha acabado com o penteado. Bom, ela nunca tinha esperado sair dali arrumada, mas esperava sair com mais dignidade do que tinha agora.

Que dignidade? Agora era tarde pra isso. Nicoleta estalou o chicote mais uma vez, agora o prendendo no pulso do vampiro. A criatura continuou avançando e pulou contra ela, a jogando no chão e caindo em cima dela.

Nicoleta revirou os olhos. O vampiro a mordeu no ombro, com força, e Nicoleta sentiu o sangue começar a escorrer.

Tanto melhor. Ao menos assim, ele se acalmou e começou a focar em lamber o sangue que escorria em vez de atacá-la, o que transformou o vampiro numa presa fácil.

Nicoleta pegou o chicote e o enrolou no pescoço da criatura, com força. Assim que começou a sufocar, o vampiro se debateu, a arranhando e batendo de todas as formas que conseguia. Não satisfeita com isso, Nicoleta jogou o vampiro para o lado e se sentou nas costas dele, puxando o chicote ainda com mais força.

Ela manteve o laço apertado por um bom tempo, até que a falta de ar venceu e o vampiro desmaiou.

Por tempo demais. Era um vampiro resistente, mas ainda era um vampiro, e uma caçadora experiente como ela não demoraria para capturar um único vampiro faminto sozinha. Ela amarrou o chicote no pescoço do vampiro e o jogou pelo alçapão para o corredor da casa, saltando atrás dele em seguida.

Agora em um corredor iluminado ela deu uma boa olhada no homem. Não o conhecia, mas a julgar pelo fraque rasgado e pelas jóias que ainda usava, antes de ser enlouquecido pela névoa deveria ser um homem nobre. Ainda havia muito que os Van Helsing não entendiam sobre a névoa, mas entendiam o bastante sobre vampiros para saber que eram pessoas consumidas por ódio, avareza e egoísmo que chegavam a esse ponto.

Dificilmente alguém estaria procurando por esse homem, mas não era trabalho dela decidir. O que fazer com vampiros capturados era problema de seu contratante, ou seja, a igreja.

Nicoleta arrastou o homem pela casa por todos os andares e de volta até o salão, já que era o caminho que ela sabia fazer para fora e não estava a fim de procurar a saída de serviço. Ela ouviu uma sucessão de gritos e as pessoas se abriram como o Mar Vermelho para que ela atravessasse o salão, coberta de sangue e poeira, com o vestido rasgado e muito descabelada, arrastando um vampiro com um chicote preso ao pescoço dele.

— Que foi? — ela perguntou a uma mulher que a encarava muito assustada.

Várias garotas desmaiaram. Nicoleta não deu a mínima e terminou de arrastar o vampiro para fora, onde encontrou sua carruagem esperando. Alguém provavelmente já a teria mandado chamar depois de ver Nicoleta arrastando o vampiro pela casa.

— Foi produtivo, senhorita? — o cocheiro perguntou.

— O prêmio está aqui, não está?

Ela jogou o vampiro para dentro da carruagem e entrou também. Alguns segundos depois, a carruagem deu partida.

Agora ela só precisava parar em alguma catedral, entregar o corpo e pegar seu dinheiro. Fim. Não passara por problemas com esse vampiro, então não conseguia entender, ainda, de onde estava vindo a epidemia, mas não sabia se ligava.

Uma epidemia não poderia ser algo bom, no fim das contas? Mais caçadas, mais dinheiro… Não era como se estivesse morrendo gente, e se estivesse também, que fazer? Não era uma Da Vinci ou Frankestein para caçar por sentimento de dever, ou uma Flores pra fazer isso da bondade do coração dela. Era uma Van Helsing. Estava ali pela grana, e enquanto eles fossem os únicos que pudessem limpar o mundo dos vampiros, e só aceitassem fazer isso por dinheiro, a igreja continuaria pagando. Que mal teria, então? Era bom para a igreja também. Adoravam usar Deus para justificar a erradicação dos vampiros, então não parariam de pagar os Van Helsing tão cedo.

A pergunta era… Se a epidemia crescesse demais, se as coisas saíssem do controle… Como iriam impedir a tragédia?


	6. Marcado na Pele

_**Se isto é para terminar em fogo  
Então devemos todos queimar juntos  
Veja as chamas subirem alto na noite  
Chamando ao pai, oh, se prepare e iremos  
Assistir às chamas queimarem  
Na encosta da montanha**_

_**E se nós morrermos esta noite  
Nós devemos morrer juntos  
Levante uma taça de vinho pela última vez**_

_**I See Fire - Ed Sheeran**_

_**Roma, Estados Papais**_

_**27 de Setembro de 1818**_

_**A**_ missa noturna já tinha terminado, mas Lorenzo continuou sentado no banco da Igreja por um bom tempo. Já faziam quase dez dias desde aquele exorcismo peculiar da jovem garota, e até então, ele não conseguira encontrar uma luz no assunto.

Não por falta de tentativa. Lorenzo vinha para a Capela Sistina todos os dias agora, mas por mais que odiasse admitir, ia precisar de ajuda com esse caso. Era um homem de tradições, mas aquela situação em específico ia ser uma daquelas que ia forçar a sua mão em fazer coisas que o deixavam… desconfortável.

Ele entrou na sacristia e destrancou uma das portas do guarda-roupa, que escondia uma escadaria secreta. A entrada para o porão dos Da Vinci era conhecida tanto por membros do clã como a empregados e outros membros da igreja católica. Era comum ver vários padres, bispos, madres e diáconos transitando pelo local.

A porta trancada barrava a entrada de curiosos, e uma série de selos e símbolos religiosos pintados nas paredes serviam para deixar os fantasmas de fora. Naquela noite de domingo a sede estava bem movimentada. Com a recente atividade fantasma, Lorenzo esbarrou com três pessoas reforçando os selos nas paredes enquanto descia as escadas, e depois no corredor principal com mais umas cinco fazendo o mesmo. Ele passou por duas madres que discutiam acerca de um texto religioso, recostadas em uma das paredes, e por um padre que benzia um Da Vinci prestes a sair em uma caçada.

Não encontrou, no entanto, quem estava procurando. Lorenzo continuou seguindo até o fim do corredor, onde um arco enorme dava para uma biblioteca gigantesca, com três andares de estantes e o teto tão alto que mal se via os candelabros. O lugar estava lotado, mas silencioso. Lorenzo correu os olhos pelas mesas do primeiro andar, e seu olhar recaiu sobre uma jovem de pele negra e cabelos cacheados debruçada em frente a uma enorme pilha de livros.

— Senhorita Sartori!

Bianca Sartori levantou o olhar dos livros. Passara horas e horas lendo sobre religiosidade e espíritos, e não achava que aguentaria ler muito mais por agora. Com sorte Lorenzo precisaria dela para algo mais dinâmico do que mais leitura, e então ela poderia descansar os olhos um pouco.

— Senhor Da Vinci. — ela se levantou.

Lorenzo pegou a mão de Bianca, encoberta por uma luva branca, e deixou um beijo nela.

— Atrapalho?

— Na verdade, não. — ela respondeu, fechando o livro que estivera lendo.

O líder olhou para o título de relance. Seu francês era bem enferrujado, o bastante para que ele fosse incapaz de ler um livro na língua em tempo hábil, mas ele sabia uma coisa ou outra e reconheceu a palavra "fantasmas" na capa.

Ele franziu a testa. Gostava de pensar que ele e Bianca eram bons colegas, e ela era uma das pessoas com quem ele se lidava melhor dentro do clã, mas sentia que por muitas vezes a situação de subordinação não saía do ambiente entre eles. E ele estava precisando de um favor agora. Não ia obrigá-la a largar o que estava fazendo nem nada do tipo.

Mas, de qualquer forma, ele não era o tipo que discutia. Ela que fizesse o que bem entendesse, ele só estava pedindo.

— Ótimo. Pegue um casaco de noite, preciso de seus olhos emprestados em um quarto onde exorcizei uma garota. Acredito que tenha deixado algum detalhe escapar.

Bianca concordou e pegou seu casaco sobre a mesa, deixando os livros e as anotações onde estam, vestiu o casaco e seguiu Lorenzo para fora da biblioteca. Ela era conhecida por, entre outras coisas, ser uma ótima observadora, e para um clã de investigadores, detalhes faziam toda a diferença.

O líder solicitou a uma freira que os acompanhassem na saída noturna. Bianca achava bem simpático e atencioso da parte de Lorenzo se preocupar com um detalhe como os dois não serem vistos sozinhos na noite de Roma, mas nada daquilo era necessário. Ela não era uma dama da sociedade como as outras. Por mais que as pessoas não soubessem de que família ela vinha, todo mundo sabia que ela era bastarda. Isso e a cor de sua pele já manchavam sua reputação o suficiente para que ser vista sozinha com ele não fosse ser um agravante para ela.

Bem… Para ela. Lorenzo sabia disso tudo, obviamente, e era ele que, mesmo tendo quase desistido da corte, não queria estragar uma provável chance de conhecer uma pretendente à altura do líder dos da Vinci sendo visto sozinho com uma bastarda negra à noite na cidade. Não, ele era mais cuidadoso que isso. Embora homens tivessem liberdade social para serem libertinos, sabia de famílias que nunca mais falariam com ele se imaginassem a remota possibilidade dele ter se deitado com Bianca. Ele podia ter perdido as esperanças, mas talvez o mundo não tivesse desistido dele. Vai saber o que poderia lhe aparecer se esperasse só mais um pouco.

Não que tivesse algo contra Bianca. É claro que não. Gostava bastante dela, era uma ótima companheira de trabalho. Quieta como ele, não perguntava demais, não gritava e não o contestava como outras pessoas costumavam fazer. O obedecia quando ele falava alguma coisa, era extremamente eficiente e não questionava sua liderança. Era o melhor cenário e a primeira escolha de Lorenzo se ele tivesse um problema que ela pudesse resolver. Isso aliado ao fato de que ela realmente tinha ótimos olhos foram o que o tinha levado a escolhê-la como companhia naquela ocasião.

O caminho para fora da sede foi feito em silêncio. A Capela Sistina estava vazia quando o trio saiu, mas a noite romana não. O cortiço estava longe da capela, e até lá a cidade estava povoada, restaurantes cheios e bares boêmios. Lorenzo franziu o nariz para os vagabundos bêbados debruçados em cima das mesas. Vários deles gritaram palavras chulas e cantadas nada dignas para uma moça de família para Bianca, e ela apenas engoliu em seco e continuou seu caminho. Estava acostumada a ouvir esse tipo de coisa. Provavelmente achavam que era ela a criada acompanhante da freira, ou alguma coisa do tipo.

Lorenzo não teceu nenhum comentário a respeito, e também não fez nada para defender Bianca dos assédios verbais. Um cavalheiro honrado se posicionava para defender uma dama honrada, mas por vezes ele não achava que Bianca se encaixava por completo na categoria, então, quando estava cansado ou com coisa demais na cabeça como naquela noite, simplesmente deixava passar.

E assim, em um completo silêncio confortável para os dois, eles seguiram até o cortiço. Quando conseguiram chegar o local, Bianca estava com as orelhas quentes de tanto ouvir, mas com o queixo tão erguido como quando saída da sede, como se não tivesse ouvido nada ou nada tivesse sido direcionado a ela. Mais uma vez, o silêncio dos dois a respeito do acontecimento foi confortável, e eles rapidamente deixaram o trajeto para trás e decidiram se focar no problema em suas frentes.

O cortiço estava mais cheio daquela vez do que na última visita de Lorenzo. O corredor tinha se apunhado com praticamente todas as mulheres do local, todas querendo dar uma olhada em Lorenzo, e quase todas surpresas e até um pouco decepcionadas ao ver Bianca o acompanhando. Algumas mais descaradas não se importaram de mandar sorrisinhos e acenar para Lorenzo assim mesmo, e ele se impediu de revirar os olhos em nome da educação. Queria uma chance para desencalhar, mas não ali. Não com uma das moças do cortiço.

Ele continuou guiando Bianca até o quarto onde exorcizara a garota. Mariette e sua mãe estavam entre as mulheres espremidas no corredor, a garota mais nova usando um crucifixo de madeira barato e pesado pendurado no pescoço.

— Senhor da Vinci… O senhor voltou.

Era óbvio, ele pensou. Em vez de verbalizar isso, apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Não tinha muita paciência para discussões despropositadas, então quanto menos falasse melhor.

— Eu preciso dar mais uma olhada no seu quarto. A senhorita Sartori vai me acompanhar. — ele disse, indicando Bianca com a mão.

A garotinha levantou a sobrancelha e olhou Bianca de cima a baixo, parecendo meio desconfiada.

— Ela é sua noiva?

Lorenzo levantou a sobrancelha. Sinceramente, nem com a freira ali ele conseguira se livrar dessa acusação? Nessas horas, apenas nessas, ele gostaria que Bianca fosse de falar mais. Ela poderia acabar respondendo por ele.

— Ela é uma excelente caçadora do clã. Veio para analisar algumas coisas sob o olhar dela. Nós especializamos em áreas diferenciadas.

E isso era o máximo que ele diria. A menina apertou o crucifixo no colo e deu de ombros, o que era o jeitinho dela de autorizar a entrada no quarto. Lorenzo instruiu à freira a ficar do lado de fora e Bianca o seguiu para dentro do quarto.

A primeira coisa que Bianca percebeu era que a organização não era uma das prioridades da mulher e de sua filha, muito menos o poder aquisitivo. Apenas uma cama de casal para as duas, lençóis sujos e puídos, uma cômoda de madeira com vários pedaços quebrados e apenas alguns vidros de colônia muito barata como ornamento.

— Você sabe a que o fantasma está preso? — a da Vinci perguntou, começando a analisar os vidros de colônias e as gavetas da cômoda.

Lorenzo apenas ficou parado no meio do quarto, vendo Bianca trabalhar. Já tinha olhado tudo, não faria sentido olhar de novo. Se tivesse algo para se ver, era algo que tinha escapado do olhar dele. O jeito era esperar Bianca encontrar alguma coisa.

— Não. As duas não parecem reconhecer a mulher, tampouco. Eu perguntei um pouco sobre a história há alguns dias, mas tudo o que se sabe é que houve uma morte no cortiço. Ninguém sabe as circunstâncias, ou o motivo. E a morte já é bem antiga.

— Por que o fantasma só levantou agora, então?

Bianca fechou uma das gavetas e abriu a próxima. Tudo parecia normal. Roupas de tecidos baratos, bijuterias de cristal falso… Nenhum indicativo de nada. O mais estranho era sempre não saber pelo que procurar. Só sair mexendo nas coisas e torcendo para que algo significasse alguma coisa não era a melhor estratégia, mas era a que tinham.

— Eu não sei. E isso não foi a única coisa estranha.

A Sartori desistiu da cômoda e se virou para Lorenzo. Nada ia ajudá-los ali. Sentia que estava deixando algo escapar, mas o quê?

— O que mais?

— A fantasma era forte o bastante para possuir o corpo e ferí-la, muito, mas não era forte o bastante para resistir a mais do que alguns segundos de exorcismo.

Bianca franziu a testa.

— Isso não faz sentido algum. Se o fantasma é fraco a ponto de não aguentar o exorcismo, não deveria ter forças para dominar o corpo da garota e ferí-la dessa forma.

Lorenzo nem sequer respondeu. Ele voltou a olhar em volta pelo quarto, e Bianca se dedicou a inspecionar a cama. Haviam muitas marcas de arranhões no suporte da cama onda a mão da garota estivera amarrada. Alguns pareciam fundos demais para uma humana fazer, principalmente uma tão pequena.

Bianca se levantou do chão. Um espírito forte conseguiria fazer qualquer humano quebrar a cama se fosse de sua vontade, mas um espírito fraco não tinha a mesma habilidade. Para que ele exercesse tanto controle sobre o corpo humano, ele teria que ter demonstrado pouca ou nenhuma resistência, e todo humano tinha uma resistência natural, mesmo sem a presença de um objeto religioso por perto, a menos que o próprio corpo do humano fosse frágil.

Oh.

Obviamente.

A Sartori saiu do quarto de repente, surpreendendo Lorenzo, que a seguiu para fora.

— Com licença. — ela disse, atraindo a atenção de Mariette e de sua mãe. — A senhorita tem boa saúde?

— Eu? — a garota olhou para a mãe, esperando que a senhora respondesse em vez dela.

Isso era normal. Geralmente eram os adultos que falavam pela saúde dos filhos.

— Bem, sim, ela é bem saudável…

Bianca olhou em volta pelo cortiço. Não era dos lugares mais higiênicos, ou arrumados. Não seria difícil a menina pegar a peste ou qualquer outra coisa, mas a mãe dela tinha razão. A garota parecia bem.

— Mamãe, e as marcas? — a menina perguntou, olhando para a senhora.

A mãe pôs o dedo sobre os lábios, mas era tarde. Bianca trocou um breve olhar com Lorenzo e estendeu a mão para a menina.

— Pode me mostrar que marcas são essas?

Mariette olhou para a mãe por um breve instante, mas agora também não tinha mais o que fazer. A senhora autorizou a filha a mostrar, e a menina puxou Bianca pela mão para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta.

A da Vinci observou enquanto a garota desabotoava o vestido nas costas. Mariette se livrou da peça e de mais o corset e a combinação que usava por baixo, e logo Bianca viu de que marcas ela estava falando.

As costas da garota estavam cobertas de cicatrizes de símbolos que, ao menos a primeira vista, foram irreconhecíveis para Bianca. A da Vinci se aproximou, surpresa, e tocou uma das marcas, desenhando o símbolo com o dedo.

— Quem fez essas marcas em você?

— Eu fiz. Mamãe diz que foi quando o demônio entrou no meu corpo. Eu não lembro de muita coisa dessa época.

É claro. Espíritos fracos não conseguiam fazer muita coisa com as pessoas além de fazê-los escreverem símbolos estranhos ou dizerem mensagens sem sentido. Então o espírito possuíra o corpo da garota e a fizera entalhar símbolos na pele que enfraqueceram o corpo dela, estendendo seu poder sobre Mariette.

Era esperto. Muito esperto para um fantasma qualquer.

— Posso pegar um papel e lápis emprestados?

Mariette concordou. Bianca pegou um papel pardo e um lápis que encontrara na cômoda do quarto mais cedo e copiou todos os símbolos, um a um, no papel. Além das costas, Mariette a mostrou mais alguns no braço e outros em locais nos quais, Bianca sabia, só possuída para uma pessoa conseguir gravar em si mesma, como nas escápulas.

— Obrigada. — a da Vinci agradeceu, olhando bem para tudo que escrevera no papel.

A menina vestiu as roupas de volta e saiu do quarto. A mãe dela parecia assustada, e Bianca sabia exatamente porque.

O corpo de uma garota era a primeira passagem para uma boa apresentação à sociedade. Para uma família pobre como as duas eram, a esperança da melhora de vida provavelmente estava em um casamento melhor para Mariette, mas agora, com o corpo coberto de marcas de possessão, não seria fácil conseguir um marido para a garota.

Parte de Bianca simpatizou com a menina. Sabia o que era carregar na pele um sinal de que se era diferente.

— Conseguiu? — Lorenzo a perguntou.

Bianca apenas concordou, e entregou o papel a ele, sem tirar os olhos de Mariette. Ele saberia o que fazer. Por enquanto seu trabalho estava feito. Sabia que se precisasse dela de novo, ele acabaria por procurá-la.

— Estavam engravados no corpo dela. Ela marcou no começo da possessão. Deve ter enfraquecido o corpo de alguma forma.

— Encontrarei alguém para dar uma olhada nisso. Obrigado pela ajuda. — ele se virou para a freira. — Vou acompanhar vocês de volta até a Capela Sistina. Não é hora para duas mulheres estarem sozinhas na rua.

— Na verdade, eu prefiro ir para casa agora. Já está bem tarde.

Lorenzo concordou. Ele acompanhou Bianca até em casa como tinha prometido, e também a freira de volta até a Capela. Então se viu parado no meio de Roma com um pedaço de papel pardo e uma série de símbolos rabiscados nele.

Bianca era, realmente, muito esperta. Seria uma excelente candidata à corte se não fosse por todo o resto. Ele guardou o papel e suspirou, se acomodando em um banco. Mal tinha decidido desistir da corte e já estava ali, pensando nisso de novo.

Queria uma família. Era muito para se pedir? O tempo estava passando. O mundo estava perigoso e Lorenzo temia que, no fim das contas, fosse morrer e não deixar nenhum legado para trás.


	7. Maré de Mistérios

_**Cruel e frio como ventos no mar**_

_**Você vai algum dia voltar para mim?**_

_**Ouça minha voz, cante com a maré**_

_**Meu amor nunca vai morrer**_

_**Sobre as ondas e num azul profundo**_

_**Eu desistirei do meu coração por você **_

_**Esperarei dez longos anos se passarem**_

_**Meu amor nunca vai morrer**_

_**Davy Jones - The Pirates of The Caribbean (Lyrics by Fialeja)**_

_**Sevilha, Espanha**_

_**28 de Setembro de 1818**_

_**L**_etitia acordou já quase na tarde de domingo com um monte de perguntas na mente. Estavam se aproximando da Lua Nova e a atividade dos lobisomens não parecia diminuir. O frio, por contrário, estava mais para começo de inverno que começo de outono, mas com direito a todos os ventos e folhas secas que o outono cedia.

A líder vestiu algo e saiu de seu vurgon, planejando comer alguma coisa em uma das barracas de outra caravana cigana. Seu clã estava em Sevilha já há um bom tempo e ela conseguia ver a ansiedade em seus colegas para se colocar em movimento novamente.

Letitia não os culpava, também estava querendo partir, mas tinham combinado de permanecer em Sevilha até o retorno de um dos membros que estivera viajando, então ainda tinham que esperar mais um pouco.

Ele já devia ter voltado, porém. Letitia conseguiu um pouco de pão e frutas com uma caravana vinda da França e se sentou para comer, planejando para onde iriam em seguida. Com os ataques dos lobisomens se mantendo na mesma, talvez fosse importante irem para locais mais populados, tentar proteger mais pessoas. Isso inevitavelmente os levaria para Madrid, e até que não parecia uma ideia tão ruim. Apesar de ciganos não terem a melhor das famas, o povo parecia mais aberto a receber os Flores em algum lugar, sabendo que eles estariam lá para manter o povo em segurança.

Era o bastante para Letitia. Não era culpa das pessoas que fossem tão preconceituosas. Era o mundo que as tinha feito assim. Não deixaria de ajudá-los por isso.

Letitia agradeceu os franceses com um sorriso e a cigana que lhe arrumara o pão retribuiu com outro sorriso, carregado de segundas intenções.

Na maioria das vezes Letitia teria a convidado para um passeio. Hoje, no entanto, sua mente estava longe demais. Ela ficou boa parte da tarde sentada em cima de seu vurgon, sentindo vento e tentando entender o que ele queria dizer. Eram ventos frios e silenciosos, e ela não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que eles eram um mau agouro. Um sinal de que logo esses ventos a trariam notícias ruins.

"Logo" foi ainda no mesmo dia.

O Sol ainda não tinha se posto quando ela ouviu uma voz familiar a chamar.

— Letitia!

— Santiago! — ela respondeu, com um sorriso largo no rosto.

A líder desceu de cima do vurgon e correu até o Flores, o abraçando com força e recebendo de volta um abraço um pouco mais cuidadoso do que o dela. Santiago cheirava a mar.

— Finalmente de volta à casa, hein? — Letitia bagunçou um pouco os cabelos dele. — Sentimos sua falta. Como foi a viagem?

— O mar está estranho. Muita coisa tá estranha, na verdade. Eu andei perguntando por aí, esbarrei com alguns Van Helsings… Eles também estão tendo problemas.

Letitia franziu a testa. Ela viu um sorriso se abrir no rosto de Santiago, pequeno e gentil, e se perguntou como ele conseguia manter o positivismo agora. Até para ela estava ficando difícil.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — ele comentou. — É só a gente descobrir de onde isso está saindo, e resolver.

A líder sorriu de volta. Santiago tinha razão. Não era como se fosse a primeira vez que estivessem se deparando com algo estranho. Sempre tinham conseguido sair das situações, agora também iam conseguir.

— Está coberto de razão, para variar. Inclusive — ela passou o braço pelo dele, começando a arrastá-lo pelo acampamento. — o que mais viu na sua viagem?

Santiago se ocupou de contar para Letitia sobre os detalhes da navegação. Ele tinha saído há semanas para uma pequena viagem de barco na costa Portuguesa, pouco tempo antes daquele ataque de lobisomem em Lisboa. Letitia tinha prometido a ele que o clã ia ficar ancorado em Sevilha até ele voltar, mesmo que isso não fosse usual para eles, para que o rapaz aceitasse sair. Ela sabia o quanto ele sentia falta do mar às vezes, e gostava de garantir que seu clã estivesse feliz. Isso incluía dobrar algumas regras ou dar alguns empurrõezinhos para que Santiago subisse em um barco por algum tempo.

— ...e agora, voltando de Portugal, esbarrei com uma caravana vinda daqui. Eles…

Ele parou de falar. Letitia reparou que ele olhava para o vurgon de um dos colegas de clã. Um com fumaça saindo pela janela, cercado de flores e com pequenos orquidários.

— Você quer ir? — ela perguntou.

Santiago confirmou com a cabeça e se soltou de Letitia. A líder observou o amigo ir até o vurgon e conversar com o dono, pegando dois pequenos buquês de orquídeas com ele.

Ela nunca sabia quando podia acompanhar Santiago a certos lugares, mas ele não tinha problemas em dizer quando queria estar sozinho para essa situação em particular. Assim, quando ele voltou para a líder e a chamou com um gesto de cabeça ela soube que ele já tinha ficado sozinho por tempo demais.

Letitia o seguiu em silêncio por Sevilha, em direção a um local especial. Já faziam anos que Santiago tinha criado ali um túmulo para seu pai e irmã, mortos em ofício do clã. Sempre que paravam em Sevilha, o que acontecia ao menos uma vez por ano, ele levava um buquê de orquídeas para cada um. Uma vez que o clã estava com tanta pressa de sair, era de se esperar que ele fosse querer passar lá antes que partissem.

Os túmulos eram apenas simbólicos. Duas pedras encravadas com os nomes deles aos pés de um grande abeto já de folhas já alaranjando. Santiago se ajoelhou e deixou as flores nos túmulos, e enquanto ele começava sua prece, Letitia achou que seria de bom tom dar uma volta por ali e deixá-lo sozinho.

Ela sempre achara interessante como Santiago tinha herdado alguns costumes católicos da mãe e mais vários costumes interessantes do mar. Tudo isso tinha o tornado uma pessoa… Única, para dizer o mínimo. Ela aguardou enquanto ele rezava, tirando um tempo para sentir o vento no rosto.

Em algum momento, ela ouviu as folhas do chão estalarem atrás de si e se virou, a tempo de ver Santiago se levantando.

Ele estava calado e pensativo.

— Rhuan?

O Flores levantou a cabeça, de repente. Letitia era a única pessoa viva que sabia seu nome verdadeiro, embora todos soubessem que não era Santiago. Ouví-la chamá-lo assim sempre trazia memórias de sua família, algumas dolorosas e outras que o enchiam de saudade. Era bom, porém. Por vezes ele gostava de estar sozinho com ela. De ouvir seu nome e se lembrar de quem, realmente, era.

— Ei.

Ele sorriu, e Letitia fez o mesmo. Talvez fosse bom para ele falar de outra coisa agora. Ela se lembrou da conversa que estavam tendo antes e pensou que era uma boa escolha.

— Você estava me contando uma coisa. Você sabe, antes… Algo sobre uma caravana portuguesa?

— Ah! Sim. Eu encontrei uma caravana, estavam sendo atacados por um lobisomem. Eu tentei acalmar a garota, mas… Bem… Eu a matei do jeito mais rápido e indolor que consegui.

Letitia deixou o queixo cair. Caravana portuguesa. Lobisomem. Garota. Morta.

Não. Não, não tinha como. Ela tinha curado a menina _na madrugada anterior._

— Letitia?

— Você tem certeza disso? — a líder perguntou, a voz saindo alarmada.

Santiago logo percebeu que tinha algo mais acontecendo.

— Tenho. Absoluta. O líder da caravana deles disse que te conhecia. Disse que tinha dormido com você.

— Ele está bem?

— Está… Letitia, o que aconteceu?

A líder respirou fundo e começou a andar em círculos, tentando se acalmar. Não era sua culpa. Devia ser seguro mandar a garota com eles, ela não tinha os mandado para a morte. Não era sua culpa…

— Ei, Letitia? Respira fundo. Vem cá…

Ela olhou para Santiago, acompanhando a respiração dele. O marinheiro sabia umas boas técnicas para acalmar as pessoas, tendo aprendido Quigong com seu pai, e se nem ele tinha conseguido acalmar a loba, realmente não teria jeito a não ser matá-la como ele tinha feito.

Letitia seguiu os exercícios de respiração do amigo, sentindo seu coração desacelerar e o corpo parar de tremer. Calma e tranquila.

— Letitia? O que aconteceu?

— Eu salvei essa garota da maldição há poucos dias atrás. Eu a mandei embora com a caravana portuguesa.

Santiago franziu a testa.

— Mas… Se você a curou há poucos dias ela deveria estar bem no muito mínimo até a próxima Lua Cheia, quando a névoa subisse novamente.

— Eu sei… — Letitia suspirou. — Ok… Temos que fazer alguma coisa. Eu estava pensando em irmos para Madrid. Lá tem mais pessoas e recursos… Talvez possamos pesquisar um pouco da cultura local, descobrir o que está acontecendo.

— Parece uma boa ideia.

Ele lançou um último olhar para o túmulo da família e abriu um sorriso.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos cuidar disso.

Letitia acompanhou Santiago de volta para dentro da cidade. Lobisomens eram responsabilidade dos Flores. Camilla fora responsabilidade _dela. _Ela tinha causado o problema. Ela ia descobrir a fonte, e resolver tudo, de uma vez por todas.


	8. Tendões

_**Há algo solitário em você  
Algo tão são em você  
Aproxime-se de mim**_

_**Sem suspiros cansados, sem revirar de olhos  
Sem ironia  
Sem e daí, sem olhares vagos  
Sem tempo para mim**_

_**Hozier - From Eden**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**29 de Setembro de 1818**_

_**A**_ lban encarava o saco amarrado há vinte minutos inteiros.

Depois dos acontecimentos de dois dias atrás, o líder tinha enviado cartas pedindo o retorno mais imediato possível do restante do clã, mesmo sabendo que alguns não conseguiriam chegar tão rapidamente. Achara melhor, até alguém aparecer, deixar o saco com o zumbi esquartejado muito bem fechado, e depois de dormir pelo dia anterior inteirinho, Alban chegou na Torre no dia seguinte com o espírito mais cansado do que estivera antes.

— Essa é uma cara que eu não via à muito tempo. — uma voz divertida disse, da porta.

Alban levantou o rosto e se sentiu internamente aliviado. Finalmente alguém de seu clã tinha voltado.

— Bem, Senhor Griffith, essa é a cara de alguém que teve que lidar com um zumbi que se levantou _depois_ de caçado. SOZINHO. Por que o meu clã _inteiro_, que já é bem diminuto, decidiu sair todo da sede ao mesmo tempo por DIAS.

Aaron pareceu um pouco desconfortável, mas riu. Alban se impediu de resmungar. Aaron era muito… _feliz_, para se incomodar com esse tipo de coisa. E por mais que quisesse bater a cabeça do amigo na mesa até ele virar um cadáver por tê-lo deixado sozinho por tanto tempo, não era como se pudesse culpá-lo. Aaron saia a cada dois meses para ver a família e isso já era um hábito.

— Tudo bem cara, também senti sua falta. — Aaron se aproximou ainda com o sorriso e estendeu a mão para Alban.

Alban manteve a carranca por alguns segundos. Aaron achava que era só voltar com aquele sorriso besta na cara e estava tudo certo? Alban não via uma cama direito há dias, só tinha ido dormir no dia anterior porque se não fizesse isso ia acabar desmaiando de sono no meio do laboratório.

Ah, bem. Era Aaron. Não dava pra ficar bravo com ele, coitado, ele era tão… espirituoso.

O líder apertou a mão de Aaron, e eles trocaram um breve abraço com tapinhas nas costas do outro. Ok. Ok, tinha mesmo sentido a falta de Aaron. Tinha sentido a falta de todo mundo. O clã era sua família em Londres, e ficar longe de todos eles de uma vez havia sido um golpe que Alban não esperava. Um golpe que tinha doído mais do que ele imaginava que iria doer.

— Pronto… Melhor agora? — Aaron perguntou, e Alban conseguiu captar uma nota de preocupação misturada a divertimento na voz do amigo.

— Ah, com certeza. — Alban respondeu, a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

Melhor? Sim. Mas aquilo não resolvia seus problemas.

— Excelente! — e como era de se esperar, Aaron foi incapaz de identificar o sarcasmo na resposta de Alban. — E eu cruzei com nosso secretário na porta e ele comentou que você demitiu ele semana passada. De novo.

Por Cavendish… Alban resistiu à tentação de revirar os olhos de novo e suspirou, se sentando em uma cadeira próxima.

— É mesmo? Bem, ele ainda está aí, não está?

— Está. Mas, Alban, vamos lá, quanto tempo faz que você não fode?

E pronto. Lá estava, de novo. Alban se sentia perseguido pelo assunto. Por que o mundo fazia tanto questão de fazê-lo transar?

— Mais do que você, com certeza.

— É por isso que você tá nervoso desse jeito… Sexo alivia dores de cabeça e deixa a gente relaxado e feliz. Eu estou falando sério. Eu sou médico. Se for por falta de voluntário… — Aaron completou, abrindo um sorriso bem mais largo do que a zona de conforto de Alban permitia.

— Eu ainda não perdi o juízo que nem você, Aaron. Ou a saúde. Minha nossa, o médico é você! Você está vendo os estudos saindo sobre… bem, sobre seu comportamento sexual.

Por um breve instante, o clima pesou, mas Alban desconfiou de que não ficaria assim por muito tempo. Aaron era muito inquieto, e em alguns segundos estava de pé, andando em direção à mesa e abrindo o saco com os restos mortais.

— Então quer dizer que ele se levantou e saiu andando como se fosse dar um passeio à luz do Sol, sendo que eu mesmo cacei esse daqui e me lembro de ter, muito claramente, cortado os tendões dele?

— Ah, sim. — Alban se levantou, grato pela mudança de assunto.

Os dois começaram a tirar os pedaços esquartejados do corpo e espalhar sobre a mesa, remontando o corpo como um quebra cabeças. Alban largou o saco no chão, e Aaron começou a analisar os pedaços.

— O que aconteceu com a pele dele?

Alban olhou para o zumbi. A pele tinha sido parcialmente corroída em vários pontos onde ele tinha jogado o ácido.

— Ele não queria cair, mesmo depois que eu cortei ele. Então eu entrei em pânico e joguei um vidro de ácido sulfúrico nele.

Aaron encarou Alban, surpreso, e o líder deu de ombros.

— Funcionu, não funcionou? — Alban perguntou.

— Bem, acho que esse aqui vai ter um problema se quiser comer frutas cítricas agora. — Aaron disse, rindo. — Entendeu? Ácido, fruta cítrica…

— Você sabe que ninguém gosta das suas piadas, não é?

— Você sabe que isso não é bem verdade, não sabe?

E de repente, Alban desejou que não tivesse dito nada. Sabia bem quem é que tinha um interesse mediano nas piadas de Aaron e isso já era mais informação do que estava interessado em saber. Tinha uma desconfiança sobre um dos casos de Aaron, e enquanto não tinha certeza de que ele estava mesmo saindo com o outro cara, preferia ficar longe do assunto. Pior do que desconfiar seria ter _certeza_. Alguns detalhes da vida de Aaron certamente eram melhores guardados pra ele mesmo.

— E o corpo, Aaron?

— Certo, certo… Com você também é só trabalho e mais trabalho… Que coisa Alban, você precisa sair um pouco. Enfim, olha só pra isso aqui.

Aaron pegou um dos pés do zumbi e virou para Alban, mostrando a parte de trás do tornozelo para ele.

— O que eu devia estar olhando?

— Exatamente. Não tem nada para se ver. Absolutamente nada. Nenhum corte. Nem mesmo uma cicatriz. E, como eu disse, cortei os tendões direitinhos quando cacei ele. Então… Pra onde meu corte foi?

A boca de Alban se abriu em um pequeno "o". Como tinha deixado uma coisa dessas escapar?

— Você tem razão. Mas… Como isso é possível?

— Eu não sei. E não dá pra descobrir porque o corpo está todo contaminado com ácido sulfúrico.

Alban rangeu os dentes, contendo uma resposta. Era incrível a falta de respeito que seu clã tinha com ele. Era sempre como Aaron ou pior.

— Desculpe. Da próxima vou deixar o zumbi sair zanzando por Londres afora e então arrancar a cabeça do nosso secretário e de quem mais estiver no caminho dele.

— Credo Alban, não faça isso! É melhor contaminar o corpo mesmo, a gente dá um jeito na análise depois!

Alban conteve a vontade de soltar um grito de frustração. Aaron e sarcasmo, tinha esquecido como não se davam bem.

— Você não tem nenhuma teoria?

— Agora não. E, sinceramente, eu vim direto para cá porque tinha urgência na sua carta, mas cara, é tarde da noite agora. Eu acabei de chegar de viagem, preciso relaxar. E você também. Então porque não esperamos a química voltar e fazer essa análise por nós, hein?

Alban olhou para o corpo e abriu a boca, pronto para responder alguma coisa, mas foi impedido pelo braço de Aaron passando por seus ombros.

— É isso, já chega. Estou te levando para beber algo em um bar e depois dormir. O zumbi não vai sair daí, não nesse estado pelo menos.

— Aaron…

— Não discute. — ele respondeu, já pegando os paletós dos dois e começando a arrastar Alban para fora do laboratório. — Quem sabe você não arruma uma mulher hein? Seu pau ainda funciona?

Alban revirou os olhos, mas abriu um sorriso pequeno. Aaron podia ser um pé no saco na maioria das vezes, mas era seu amigo. E um amigo excelente. Talvez desse ouví-lo pelo menos no que dizia respeito ao álcool. Uma noitada no bar não faria mal a ninguém.


	9. Ceifador de Parasitas

_**Eu rezo pelo perverso no fim de semana  
Mamãe, posso escutar mais um "amém"?  
Ah, ah, é sábado à noite, sim  
Juro por Deus, nunca irei me arrepender  
Mamãe, posso escutar mais um "amém"?  
Ah, ah, é sábado à noite, sim**_

_**Say Amen (Saturday Night) - Panic! At The Disco**_

_**Hunedoara, Império Austríaco**_

_**29 de Setembro de 1818**_

_**O**_ som da porta batendo ecoou por todo o corredor do castelo. Para qualquer um que olhasse, Nicoleta era agora a pura imagem da fúria em forma de mulher, e parecia em vias de pegar o chicote e usá-lo para estrangular alguém.

Quem eles pensam que eram? _Ela_ era a líder do clã! ELA! Não podiam obrigá-la a nada! A mulher cruzou os braços, respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar. Sua raiva estava chegando ao ponto de enxergar em vermelho. Talvez devesse sair para caçar um pouco. Arrancar algumas cabeças ia fazer bem para extravasar o sentimento.

Ela deu meia volta pelo corredor para sair e no instante em que fez isso deu de cara com seu irmão Octavian, sentado em um divã no corredor usando um fraque vermelho de tecidos finos e uma cartola baixa, e com a expressão curiosa, para dizer o mínimo.

— Você parece irritada. Em quem devo bater? — ele perguntou, se levantando.

Nicoleta reconheceu a clássica preocupação na voz de Tavvy, e sabia que não ia adiantar dizer para ele deixar o assunto de lado. Ele podia não dar a mínima para os problemas dos outros, mas quando ela era o assunto era quase como se ele virasse outra pessoa.

— Papai e mamãe, então, talvez não deva fazer isso.

Nico estava com o sangue fervendo. Decidiu sair para caçar. Com o recente aumento na atividade vampírica não deveria ser difícil achar algum sanguessuga para se distrair um pouco.

— O que foi que eles fizeram? — Tavvy perguntou, a seguindo.

— Lembra quando você conseguiu convencer nossos pais a não te casar com aquela parente muito distante nossa?

Octavian assentiu.

— E se lembro. Foi um lindo dia.

— Bem, aparentemente eu não dou a mesma sorte. Papai e mamãe estão decididos a me noivar porque, aparentemente, eu preciso ter uma linhagem já que sou líder do clã. E é claro que eles soltaram o "você não pode ser uma solteirona" pra cima de mim. Quer dizer, você pode e eu não? EU devia poder decidir essas coisas sobre a minha vida! De que adianta ser líder de um clã inteiro se meus pais ainda me tratam como se eu tivesse que obedecer os dois o tempo todo?!

Tavvy soltou um resmungo, e Nico se sentiu muito acolhida por isso. Ela sabia que Tavvy não empatizava com ninguém além dela, e o fato de que ela mesma não se abria com ninguém além dele acabara criando um laço muito único entre os dois.

— Eu posso tentar falar com eles se quiser…

— Não preciso da sua ajuda, Tavvy.

— Não disse que precisa, mas ofereci mesmo assim. Vai querer ou não?

Nico apenas recusou. Tinha que dar um jeito de lutar as próprias batalhas.

— Eu me viro. Não se meta.

— Pra que estava reclamando comigo então se não quer ajuda?!

Francamente! Ela respirou fundo. Às vezes, lidar com Tavvy exigia paciência.

— Por que não vai se preocupar um pouco mais com a vida de alguém e um pouco menos com a minha?

Ele abriu a boca para soltar uma resposta que seria muito mal-educada, a julgar pela sua expressão, mas um barulho de passos apressados impediu a discussão entre os irmãos de começar.

— Senhorita Van Helsing?

A líder trocou um olhar breve com o irmão, indicando para deixar a discussão dos dois para lá ao menos por enquanto. O homem que caminhava até eles era um mensageiro, carregando uma carta.

— Pois não?

— Uma carta para a senhorita. Parece ser de urgência.

Nicoleta abriu um sorriso raso e pegou o envelope das mãos do mensageiro, o dispensando com um gesto da mão. O homem foi embora e a Nicoleta abriu a carta, levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto lia. Não tinha nem chegado na metade e já perdera a paciência pela mensagem

— O que foi? — Tavvy perguntou, vendo a cara de desânimo da irmã.

— Gente bancando o herói.

Não precisou que ela dissesse mais nada para que Tavvy soubesse do que a mensagem se tratava. Não era raro que civis decidissem capturar um vampiro por conta própria, fossem por não ter condição de pagar um Van Helsing diretamente, o que não era comum mas acontecia com famílias que não eram católicas, fosse por não estarem com o dízimo em dia para a igreja pagar para eles. Em qualquer um dos casos, se as pessoas conseguissem sobreviver, cabia aos Van Helsing recolher o corpo vivo ou morto do vampiro. _Por uma parcela minúscula do preço._

— Você vai lá coletar?

— Que jeito, não é? — ela respondeu, dando de ombros e levantando a saia do vestido de forma muito obscena para uma dama que estava no meio do corredor do castelo, checando se o chicote estava no lugar.

— Ok. Quer que eu vá junto?

— Não. Mas você vai assim mesmo, não é?

Ele deu de ombros, e Nico soube que teria companhia, querendo ou não. Tavvy parou apenas para pegar sua arma no quarto e os dois saíram do castelo.

O endereço escrito no bilhete não era nada longe do castelo, de forma que os dois pegaram cavalos no estábulo e decidiram ir cavalgando por conta própria. A primeira parte do caminho foi silenciosa. Nico estava com uma careta típica de desagrado no rosto, e não se sentia bem para conversar sobre nada com ninguém, mas ela sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que Tavvy decidisse interferir no assunto. Ela aproveitou os bons segundos de silêncio e resmundo mental até que, finalmente, o mau humor fosse muito para que seu irmão protetor demais aturasse.

— Por que você não diz aos nossos pais que não está interessada?

— Acha que eu não tentei isso? — ela retrucou, apertando as rédeas do cavalo.

— Bem… Diga de novo. Diga várias vezes, até eles entenderem.

— Eu não sou você, Tavvy. Você pode dizer que não quer se casar e eles entendem. Não funciona assim para mim.

Ela viu Tavvy se fechar em um silêncio próprio, e algo lhe dizia que ele estava considerando falar com os pais em nome dela. Nicoleta resistiu à vontade de revirar os olhos. Sinceramente…

— Tavvy, não ouse tentar fazer algo a respeito.

— Quê? Eu não disse nada.

— Mas está pensando. Eu já falei: meu problema, eu resolvo. Ponto.

Ele soltou um resmungo baixo e bateu com o calcanhar na costela do cavalo, o incitando a acelerar o passo. Nico fez o mesmo para acompanhar.

Bem, não era sua culpa, era? Tavvy não ligava pra ninguém, _ninguém_, a não ser ela, mas isso não significava que ela ia aceitar isso e deixar ele ajudar ou palpitar de qualquer forma. Era muito orgulhosa para isso.

Os irmãos fizeram um curto caminho de dez minutos à cavalo até chegar à orla da cidade de Hunedoara. Já era alta madrugada, horário ideal para os Van Helsing saírem à trabalho, mas inapropriado para qualquer outro. À exceção do ruído dos cascos dos cavalos batendo no chão cidade estava em silêncio total. Nicoleta pegou a carta no bolso, conferindo o endereço e começou a seguir pela rua, ouvindo o cavalo de Tavvy atrás dela.

O destino final foi uma casa de tamanho moderado espremida entre duas outras muito parecidas mas com a fachada pintada de outra cor. Casas de família de poder aquisitivo mediano. Nico torceu o nariz ainda mais, e desceu do cavalo o amarrando ao poste na frente da casa. A família _podia_ ter pagado por ajuda, mas decidiu arriscar a vida por causa de pão duragem.

Que tivessem morrido. Imbecis.

Ela avançou e pegou a aldrava da porta, batendo com força e tirando o chicote debaixo da saia, só por precaução. Ela viu Tavvy parar ao seu lado, segurando uma foice de três lâminas na mão com um olhar desinteressado. Ela resistiu à vontade de revirar os olhos. Do jeito que Tavvy detestava lidar com pessoas não seria surpresa que acabasse deixando toda a parte de lidar com a família que fizera o chamado nas mãos dela. Nico colocou seu melhor sorriso amarelo no rosto e esperou por mais alguns segundos antes da porta abrir.

Do outro lado estava uma senhora encurvada usando um vestido bonito, mas um pouco encardido, provavelmente por falta de uso e com os cabelos presos em um penteado chique, mas feito com certo desleixo. Era óbvio para Nicoleta que a senhora não estava acostumada a se arrumar daquele jeito, provavelmente não recebia muitas visitas do escalão de um Van Helsing, e nem visitava ninguém que exigisse dela uma apresentação mais formal. Nico apreciou o esforço, mas não sentiu simpatia nenhuma pela senhora.

— Onde está a criatura? — Nico perguntou, ainda com o sorriso falso no rosto.

Se estivesse com o humor melhor, ela teria cumprimentado a senhora com seu jeito cativante de ser, mas agora tudo que queria era voltar para o castelo e pensar em como lidar com seu noivado indesejado. Trabalhar por uma parte do dinheiro que geralmente cobraria não estava ajudando seu humor a subir.

— Deixamos no sótão… — a senhora respondeu, abrindo espaço para que os irmãos entrassem.

Ali estava, Nico pensou, mais um motivo pelo qual civis não deviam tentar lidar com vampiros. Sótão? Grande ideia, manter o vampiro no tipo de ambiente que ele gostava de ficar. Qualquer mente mais sensata teria o amarrado na sala com a lareira aberta. Agora havia até a chance de que o vampiro tivesse se soltado.

Tanto melhor, ela pensou. Se estivesse solto, a missão exigiria combate, e ela ia ser paga por um preço completo em vez da parcela de um.

Infelizmente, porém, o vampiro tinha sido ferido o bastante para não se soltar das amarras que tinham sido colocadas nele, então, nada de pagamento bônus.

— Tavvy, recolhe o lixo por favor. E sem matar. Vai ser bom fazer algumas perguntas pra ele.

— "Sem matar". Nico, você não tem graça nenhuma…

Octavian pegou uma outra corda que achou no sótão e amarrou nos pés do vampiro. A criatura estava inconsciente e não reagiu mesmo quando Octavian a jogou para o chão pelo alçapão, de uma altura de uns dois metros. O Van Helsing saltou para o chão, pousando com uma delicadeza invejável e pegou a corda de novo, arrastando o vampiro para fora da casa.

Nicoleta desceu do sótão com bem mais calma e classe. Ela pegou o documento do trabalho com a senhora, ainda com um sorriso muito falso no rosto, e saiu da casa sem se despedir.

Tavvy tinha acabado de amarrar o vampiro na garupa do cavalo. Considerando que não iam entregar esse corpo para igreja, já que precisavam interrogar alguém, e que não tinham caçado o vampiro por conta própria, Nicoleta já estava se arrependendo de ter saído de casa por tão pouco dinheiro.

Ela subiu em seu cavalo e Tavvy fez o mesmo. Ele estava olhando para ela do jeito que Nico sabia que ele fazia quando queria insistir em ajudá-la com alguma coisa.

Ela bateu o calcanhar na costela do cavalo e acelerou o trote o bastante para não ouvir qualquer coisa que Octavian quisesse falar com ela. Nico era a imagem da frustração naquele momento, e amava muito seu irmão. Não queria acabar descartando a raiva que sentia nele.


	10. Antipatia Imparcial

_**Mas eu fiquei mais inteligente, fiquei mais forte, na hora certa  
Querido, eu me levantei dos mortos, faço isto o tempo todo  
Tenho uma lista de nomes e o seu está em vermelho, sublinhado  
Eu o marco uma vez, e aí marco duas, oh!  
Ooh, olha o que você me fez fazer**_

_**Look What You Made Me Do -Taylor Swift**_

_**Roma, Estados Papais**_

_**30 de Setembro de 1818**_

_**B**_ ianca Sartori tinha total consciência de que, assim como ela, Lorenzo não aceitava ajuda com facilidade, e muito menos pedia. Assim, quando ele voltou para ela no dia seguinte com os símbolos que ela tinha desenhado pedindo ajuda para descobrir o que que eram, sendo que ele mesmo era simbologista e devia ser melhor que qualquer outro nisso, ela soube que tinham um problema.

Não bastando isso, ainda havia o fato de não saberem quem era a fantasma. Bianca achava, e Lorenzo concordava com ela, que a identidade da fantasma poderia dar uma luz na origem dos símbolos e os ajudar a descobrir alguma coisa, mas mesmo isso estava difícil de achar.

A caçadora se sentia frustrada. Do alto de uma das escadas da biblioteca, escorada contra uma estante, ela pegou o que era o último livro em francês sobre os registros imigratórios dos últimos séculos nos Estados Papais. Ela e Lorenzo já tinham descartado a possibilidade da mulher ser da região, por não a encontrarem nos registros locais, mas o que podiam procurar sobre imigrantes estando ele ocupado com os símbolos e ela esgotando as fontes de francês e latim era muito limitado.

Bianca puxou um último livro e desceu da escada. Não gostava muito de trabalhar com outras pessoas, mas mesmo ela sabia que às vezes era inevitável. Precisava expandir sua área de busca, precisava de alguém que pudesse ler outras coisas. O problema era que, ela sabia muito bem, Lorenzo estava longe de ser o único do clã com dezenas de ressalvas a respeito dela.

Haviam tipos de pessoas diferentes. Haviam aqueles que tinham dito, com todas as letras, que não a queriam lá, que ela não era tão filha de Deus quanto os outros. Haviam pessoas como Lorenzo que embora não a tratassem mal também não faziam questão nenhuma de tratá-la bem, e por Bianca ser muito boa em esconder seus sentimentos para os outros não sabiam o quanto isso, às vezes, a magoava.

E haviam aqueles como Pietra da Vinci. Para muitas pessoas, Pietra era uma pária do clã. Sem dúvidas ela não era muito convencional. Tinha histórico de ter cobrado por exorcismos. Respondia todo mundo com a língua afiadíssima, inclusive Lorenzo e até mesmo bispos, várias vezes. As pessoas, de forma geral, não gostavam de Pietra muito mais do que gostavam de Bianca, e exatamente por isso, a caçadora soube que era para ela que tinha que pedir ajuda.

Bianca desceu da escada e deixou uma pilha enorme de livros na mesa que estava ocupando com Lorenzo naquela manhã. O líder estava suficientemente concentrado em pergaminhos de simbologia para nem levantar o rosto ao ouvir o som dos livros batendo na mesa, e não pareceu perceber Bianca chegar e nem se afastar do local biblioteca adentro, à procura de Pietra.

Ela encontrou a caçadora sentada em um dos divãs da biblioteca, com os pés para cima do estofado, comendo uma maçã e passando as páginas de um livro com a outra mão. Bianca já observara que Pietra sempre parecia estar usando violeta, como era o caso daquela vez, e o mesmo adereço nos cabelos. Era uma garota de hábitos, Bianca pensou. Não se importava em ser vista sempre com a mesma cor ou com a mesma presilha, ou com os pés para cima do estofado, ou comendo uma maçã em plena biblioteca. Em verdade, não se importava com quase nada, como não se importava com o fato de Bianca ser branca, negra ou azul.

Sem dúvidas, a melhor pessoa para ajudar, se não fosse pelo pequeno detalhe de que, Bianca já tinha reparado, dizer que ela e Lorenzo não se suportavam era um forte eufemismo de situação.

A garota ficou parada no corredor por alguns instantes, se perguntando se devia ou não trazer alguém que Lorenzo detestava para a investigação na qual ele a tinha convocado, mas Bianca reparava as coisas com muita facilidade, e já tinha reparado que aquele caso em específico era muito importante para Lorenzo. Ele não tinha falado nada, mas Bianca vinha vendo aquela ruga de preocupação na testa dele com frequência o suficiente para montar uma teoria. Estava certa de que Lorenzo acreditava que aquele caso em específico poderia ajudá-los a solucionar o problema no aumento da aparição de fantasmas, afinal de contas, era uma possessão incomum no meio de uma atividade fantasma incomum. Os dois tinham que estar conectados de alguma forma.

Se aquele caso pudesse ajudá-los, então que Lorenzo e Pietra se suportassem um pouco. Bianca estava suficientemente determinada a chegar ao fundo disso, o bastante para arriscar acender o pavio de um barril de pólvora e, muito provavelmente, controlar ela mesma a situação.

Então… Que assim seja.

— Senhorita da Vinci?

— Que é? — Pietra respondeu, sem nem olhar quem falava com ela, ainda com os olhos presos em seu livro.

A resposta atravessada não incomodava Bianca. Estava acostumada a coisa pior.

— Estou com um pequeno problema em solucionar um caso, e acredito que a perícia da senhorita possa ser de ajuda.

Podia-se dizer o que fosse sobre Pietra, mas uma coisa que ninguém negava era que ela era uma mulher muito inteligente e curiosa. Chamá-la para solucionar algo era o mesmo que chamar uma jovem dama para um baile: Pietra o fazia sem pensar duas vezes.

A garota se levantou, colocou o livro de lado, terminou de comer a maçã com mordidas mais frequentes que a boa educação permitia e jogou a maçã numa lixeira próxima.

— Precisa da minha genialidade para quê, exatamente?

Bianca começou a caminhar em direção às estantes de registros, com Pietra a seguindo com um olhar atento.

— A senhorita é historiadora, e fala inglês fluente, certo?

— Sim.

— Eu gostaria que me ajudasse a encontrar a fantasma que estamos procurando. Acreditamos que seja imigrante, mas não consigo encontrá-la nos registros em francês, nem italiano. Pensei que te trazer para ajudar pudesse expandir nosso banco de busca para textos arquivados em inglês e…

— Ah, tá certo, entendi.

Bianca respirou fundo. Pietra era assim como todo mundo, não era pessoal, e era isso que fazia a caçadora gostar da da Vinci. Ela podia até ser desagradável, mas não fazia isso de forma seletiva. Era igualmente irritante com Bianca e com qualquer outro, sem distinção. Bianca segurou a escada contra a estante para que Pietra subisse, e observou a garota lá em cima, passando os dedos pelas lombadas dos livros.

— Quem eu estou procurando?

— O senhor da Vinci me deu uma descrição um pouco limitada dela. Cabelos escuros, roupas puídas, quarenta anos na época da morte, em média.

A Sartori ficou muito grata por Lorenzo não estar por perto para ouvir a risada sarcástica e a resposta que Pietra deu em seguida.

— Limitada é pouco. Ele prestou atenção no tipo de roupa, pra dizer o mínimo? Roupas são boas para delimitar períodos históricos.

— Ah… Não.

— Inútil. — Pietra pegou um livro da estante e soltou na direção de Bianca.

A morena pegou, por pouco, e por alguns minutos teve como ocupação pegar os livros que Pietra praticamente jogava em sua direção sem cuidado algum. Por fim, uma pilha de livros considerável depois, Pietra desceu da escada e seguiu Bianca até a mesa que estavam ocupando.

Lorenzo não estava lá. Bianca se sentiu brevemente aliviada, mas sabia que era só questão de tempo até ele voltar e terem que lidar com muita dor de cabeça.

— Olha só, nosso adorado líder não está na mesa. — Pietra comentou, se sentando na frente dos livros que Bianca pegara para si.

— Ele deve ter ido buscar alguma coisa.

— Hm…

Bianca voltou ao registro que vinha lendo. Não era boa com história como era com religião, mas quando tinha que fazer algo, levava suas coisas bem a sério. Ela tinha acabado de começar a ler quando viu a mão de Pietra se esticando sobre a mesa, e no instante seguinte, viu que ela estava analisando o papel pardo onde Bianca anotara os símbolos e algumas das anotações de Lorenzo.

Bianca arregalou os olhos. Aquilo não ia acabar bem. Lorenzo era tão protetor com suas ideias quanto Bianca era, e ele não ia gostar nada de chegar e ver alguém que ele desprezava, para dizer o mínimo, mexendo nelas.

— Não me olhe assim senhorita algum-sobrenome-que-não-é-Sartori-mas-vou- -ser-legal-igual-todo-mundo-e-fingir-que-é. Eu só imaginei que lendo o que o da Vinci escreveu eu pudesse ao menos ter uma noção melhor de com o que estamos lidando. — Pietra virou o papel, olhando o verso. — Achei que fossem estrelas satânicas, palavras, marcas nas veias ou umas cabeças de bode. Mas eu nunca vi nada disso aqui na minha vida.

— Nem o Senhor da Vinci. E ele é simbologista.

— O que acha que são? Códigos? Mensagens?

Para a infelicidade de Bianca, antes que ela respondesse, a voz de Lorenzo se fez presente atrás dela.

— Que tal "não são da sua conta"? — ele perguntou, pegando os papeis das mãos de Pietra e deixando na mesa com alguns livros que fora buscar. — Senhora Sartori, porque a Senhorita da Vinci está aqui?

— Ela é historiadora _e_ lê inglês com fluência. Eu a solicitei que me ajudasse com os registros.

A resposta de Pietra a isso foi um largo sorriso convencido na direção de Lorenzo. Bianca viu uma veia saltar no pescoço do líder e se perguntou se eles iam começar a se matar naquele mesmo instante. Seria muito contraprodutivo.

— Não queremos a ajuda dela. Se precisa de uma historiadora, minha prima vai chegar em alguns dias. Ela pode ajudar.

— É verdade? Estão indo muito bem por conta própria então, imagino eu. — Pietra comentou, se levantando. — Livre de problemas, tudo dentro do prazo. Nenhum desespero. Ah, espera um instante, o que é isso aqui?

A da Vinci se abaixou debaixo da mesa, voltando com um cesto de lixo nas mãos. Ele estava transbordando de bolinhas de papel, ideias escritas amassadas e descartadas pela dupla. Ela pegou um dos papeis e desembolou, com um sorriso atrevido no rosto.

— "Sobre a possibilidade de se tratarem de mensagens, não acredito que seja possível. Fantasmas são forças de ódio incontroláveis e incapazes de se comunicarem entre si…"

Lorenzo começou a ficar um pouco vermelho.

— Pietra da Vinci, largue isso!

Ele deu a volta na mesa, mas Pietra apenas caminhou para longe dele, e pegou outro papel.

— "Alguns dos símbolos podem se tratar de um código. Mensagens codificadas não são incomuns para pessoas vivas, mas fantasmas não conseguem se comunicar fora de um corpo possuído. Assim sendo, possuir a garota e gravar as mensagens no corpo para que outro fantasma ache…". Bom, você não terminou essa frase, acho que desistiu dela e jogou no lixo.

— Agora chega! — ele esticou a mão e tomou a lixeira da mão dela, com uma violência considerável.

Bianca se levantou. Com frequência achava que Lorenzo só não tinha saído no murro com Pietra porque ela era uma dama. Tinha que admitir, Lorenzo era facilmente contrariável, e Pietra era mestre em contrariar. Colocar os dois juntos era como juntar um pavio com um fósforo.

— Bem, ok. Se você não quer minha ajuda… Pode ficar aí dando com a cabeça na parede para descobrir o que uma mulher morta pode querer. Vai ver ela quer reconhecimento. Já parou pra pensar?

Antes que Lorenzo respondesse, Bianca se colocou no meio dos dois, pegou a lixeira das mãos do líder e devolveu para debaixo da mesa.

— Parem com isso, os dois. Parecem duas crianças! Eu chamei a senhorita porque acho que possa ajudar. Não vai machucar se o senhor for mais aberto a isso e se a senhorita entender que foi para isso que a chamei, não para irritar o senhor da Vinci. Agora, será que podemos, por favor, nos comportamos como três adultos e discutirmos o assunto em vez de ficar discutindo um com o outro e desperdiçando tempo precioso com isso?

Pietra ainda tinha um sorriso descarado no rosto que Bianca torceu para que não tirasse Lorenzo do sério mais uma vez. Apesar dos pesares, Lorenzo era suficientemente centrado para se sentar e engolir a raiva, pelo menos daquela vez. As garotas se sentaram também e Bianca espalhou o papel com os símbolos no meio da mesa.

O trio continuou o trabalho, em um silêncio um pouco incômodo, mas não havia muito mais que conseguissem descobrir a partir dali. Bianca esgotara todos os seus recursos, e sabia que Lorenzo também estava ficando sem ter onde procurar. Pietra acabara de começar a sua parte e não estava com a cara muito boa.

Em algum momento, horas depois, o líder fechou o último livro e afastou para o lado. Não conseguia pensar mais em que procurar.

— Precisamos descobrir quem ela é. — ele comentou. — Não adianta eu querer ler todos os livros de simbologia da biblioteca se eu não souber nem por onde começar. O que vocês conseguiram?

— Nada. E você, senhorita da Vinci?

— O mais próximo que cheguei foi com uma Helena Ravenclaw. Morreu na Inglaterra apunhalada por um homem depois de se recusar casar com ele. Mas ela era muito jovem quando aconteceu, e o senhor da Vinci — ela colocou bastante ironia ao tratar Lorenzo pelo título. — disse que a fantasma tinha quarenta anos.

— O que você tinha falado antes? Sobre códigos e mensagens? — Bianca questionou.

— Pelo que o lixo de vocês me disse, o senhor da Vinci já considerou essas possibilidades. Se os símbolos forem uma mensagem codificada para alguém…

— Eu pensei em códigos também. — Bianca comentou. — Mas algo não parece certo com essa ideia.

— Isso é porque símbolos de códigos tem um padrão. — Lorenzo respondeu, pegando um dos livros e abrindo na frente das garotas. — Na maioria das vezes, pelo menos, até porque, precisam ser desvendados. Não podem ser completamente aleatórios. E eu não consigo ver um padrão nesses símbolos aqui. Encontrei três de origem grega, dois celtas e um egípcio. E isso foi só o começo. A maioria eu não sei por onde procurar.

— O que os que você encontrou indicam? — Bianca perguntou.

— Nada que conecte uma coisa com a outra. Alguns foram de enfraquecimento. Um de escuro. Outros não tem significado correto mas apareciam em cultos e bruxarias há séculos atrás.

Os três caíram em silêncio. Podiam ter suas diferenças, mas nenhum deles gostava de um caso não solucionado, e a curiosidade estava começando a entrar nas veias deles com muito mais força do que as desavenças.

— Vocês disseram que a mulher morreu na casa, certo?

— É provável. Por quê? — Lorenzo respondeu à Pietra.

— Bom, historicamente falando, mulheres de classe baixa tem uma alta tendência a morrerem em seus quartos de doenças ou em trabalho de parto. Talvez valha à pena voltarmos ao local e analisarmos os quartos, tentar descobrir em qual deles ela morreu.

— Parece uma boa ideia. — Bianca comentou.

Lorenzo concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se levantou, espreguiçando um pouco. Estava exausto.

— Minha prima vai voltar em breve. Podemos fazer isso quando ela chegar. Quero a participação dela nessa situação toda, acho que vai ser um bom auxílio.

As garotas concordaram. Às vezes pausar o problema por alguns dias poderia resultar em alguma descoberta inconsciente. Bianca começou a guardar os livros que recolhera e olhou para a mesa, onde Lorenzo e Pietra ainda se encaravam com uma certa hostilidade no ar. Não sabia se chamar Pietra tinha sido a melhor ideia para o bem estar de Lorenzo, mas no fundo, bem no fundo, ela não se importava com isso. Lorenzo era do grupo de pessoas que a tratava como se fosse menor. Pietra a tratava como se fosse… normal. Isso podia custar um pouco da paciência do líder, mas manter Pietra por perto fazia bem ao espírito de Bianca, de certa forma. Então ela ia manter.


	11. Cortina de Fumaça

_**Não se preocupe com nada  
Porque cada pequena coisa  
Vai ficar bem  
Levante esta manhã  
Sorria com o sol nascente  
Três passarinhos  
Pela minha porta  
Cantando músicas doces  
De melodias puras e verdadeiras  
Dizendo: Esta é a minha mensagem para você**_

_**Three Little Birds — Bob Marley**_

_**Algum lugar a caminho de Madrid, Espanha**_

_**30 de Setembro de 1818**_

_**L**_ etitia respirou fundo umas três vezes antes de bater na porta daquele vurgon. Tinha a mais plena certeza de que estava sendo paranoica. Tudo bem, Santiago ter matado a garota que ela tinha acabado de salvar porque ela voltara a se transformar era _muito_ não usual. Mas não era nada que devesse tirar o sono dela. Não como vinha fazendo nos últimos dias.

Precisava relaxar. E em todo o clã Flores, havia uma pessoa que era a melhor para isso.

Charles Villalobos abriu a porta do vurgon com o olhar meio atordoado e um sorriso de canto que, se Letitia não estivesse tão nervosa, a teria feito entrar pra dentro do vurgon e fechar a porta por um bom tempo. Mas por mais que Charles fosse bom de cama, e o clã quase inteiro conseguia atestar isso, não era desse talento que ela estava precisando agora.

— Vejamos se não é a realeza à minha porta! — ele brincou, soprando uma fumaça com cheiro doce bem na frente de Letitia.

O caçador se escorou contra o batente da porta e passou a mão no cabelo, ajeitando os fios. Letitia sorriu ao ver o gesto familiar. Charles tinha essa mania quando queria seduzir alguém, ou quando estava nervoso, ou… Bem, o tempo todo.

— Oi Charlie! Posso entrar?

— Minha casa é sua casa_._ Fica à vontade.

Ele se afastou para o lado, dando espaço para Letitia passar e a líder se sentou no colchão da cama dele. Ela deu uma breve olhada em volta, admirando o pequeno jardim que o vurgon tinha do lado de fora da janela. Charles plantava de tudo um pouco. Entrar no vurgon dele era quase como entrar em um bosque. Além das flores, o vurgon era enfeitado com várias porcelanas e outras decorações chinesas, herança do tempo que a família tinha passado com caçadores da China, assim como o narguilé de Charles e os conhecimentos dele sobre incensos.

Letitia se distraiu vendo um botão de rosa e acabou não notando Charles se sentando atrás dela até que sentisse a mão dele afastando os cabelos dela para o lado. Em questão de segundo, ela sentiu os lábios dele em sua nuca. Ela abriu um sorriso leve, mas por mais que usualmente gostasse muito da natureza colorida de sua amizade com Charles, não estava no pique daquela vez.

— Não foi isso que me trouxe aqui hoje, Charlie.

Ele imediatamente parou o que estava fazendo e se afastou um pouco. Letitia raramente soava séria e focada como naquele momento, e mais raramente ainda aparecia em seu vurgon para algo além de sexo. Não que ela só o procurasse para isso, mas ela preferia, de forma geral, conversar ao ar livre, onde tivesse vento.

— Que pena. — ele brincou, se levantando do colchão.

— Estou tendo problemas para dormir. Estava imaginando se poderia me ajudar com isso.

— Aaaaaah. Entendo.

Charles se espreguiçou e puxou um banco para a frente de uma cômoda com várias gavetas. Ele deu mais uma tragada no narguilé e o colocou de lado, começando a procurar as plantas para o incenso de Letitia. De várias caixinhas, ele ia tirando uma ou outra folha seca de alguma coisa, e foi juntando em cima da cômoda.

— O que é que está te mantendo acordada à noite?

Letitia observou o caçador cheirar uma erva seca e desistir de colocá-la junto das outras. Ela não sabia responder a pergunta, exatamente, mas tinha uma noção.

— Acho que estou precisando de respostas pra tudo que tem acontecido.

— Sono combinado com respostas. Entendi.

Ele triturou as plantas num pilão e depois pegou um pedaço pequeno de carvão, fósforos, um prato de incenso e uma pederneira.

— Isso deve ajudar. — ele disse, a chamando para fora com um gesto de cabeça.

Letitia o seguiu para fora do vurgon, e estava encostando a porta quando ouviu Charles.

— _Ni hao, _Santiago!

Ela se virou. Rhuan estava ali, com as mãos no bolso, o jeito calmo e o cheiro de mar. Letitia abriu um sorriso pequeno e se juntou aos amigos.

— Olá Charles. Letitia. Eu só queria agradecer pelas flores. De novo.

Charles riu baixinho e abriu o sorriso que todo mundo no clã já conhecia.

— Bem, se quer mesmo me agradecer tanto assim, consigo pensar em umas boas formas alternativas. Eu estou indo colocar a Letitia na cama agora. Se quiser, pode me esperar e eu coloco _você_ na cama quando voltar. Meu vurgon tá aberto.

Ele lançou uma piscadela para Rhuan e Letitia riu. Típico de Charles. Eles deram as costas a Rhuan e foram seguindo para o vurgon da líder.

— Deite-se e fique confortável. — ele orientou, quando entraram.

Não havia muita luz lá dentro, e nenhum deles se importou em acender. Ela se deitou e esperou, observando Charles trabalhar. Ele colocou o carvão no prato, acendeu com a pederneira e controlou a brasa por algum tempo. Enfim, começou a colocar as ervas no carvão.

— O que você colocou aí?

— Capim-cidreira e maracujá para acalmar e relaxar. Cipó-mariri e chacrona para abrir sua mente.

— Ayahuasca?

Ele respondeu com um sorriso levemente convencido.

— Respire fundo, Letitia. E procure relaxar. Feche os olhos e deixe o sono vir até você.

Ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Na primeira inspirada já sentiu seus músculos relaxarem. Na segunda, seu corpo e sua mente estavam muito mais leves. Na terceira ela tinha pegado no sono.

Assim que ela abriu os olhos, soube que estava sonhando. Não sabia se era por causa do céu, muito escuro e sem estrelas para ser o que ela estava acostumada a olhar, ou se era por estar em um local aberto, quando adormecera dentro de seu vurgon.

Ela se sentou, devagar. O chão embaixo dela estava encharcado, e molhara suas roupas e seus cabelos. Ela levantou a mão, olhando a água sobre sua pele, e sentindo um aroma muito familiar.

Sal. Estava deitada em cima de água salgada.

Letitia olhou em volta, mas onde quer que estivesse, estava escuro e era difícil enxergar detalhes. Para quase todos os lados que olhasse, Letitia apenas conseguia ver a linha do horizonte, distinguível do céu apenas por uma iluminação muito leve.

A exceção foi quando ela viu uma forma escura à distância, à sua direita. Ela se levantou devagar e se manteve um pouco agachada, começando a avançar em passos lentos em direção à forma.

À medida que ela se aproximava, ela percebeu que a forma se movia devagar, um movimento lento subindo e descendo, bem discreto. Ela reconheceu o que parecia ser uma cabeça em algum momento, e ao estar perto o suficiente notou que a forma era um lobo bem grande, deitado, e que o movimento era a respiração lenta dele.

Ele parecia fraco. Estava acordado, mas não havia brilho em seus olhos. Ela estendeu a mão devagar.

— Tudo bem. Tudo bem, você não está sozinho…

O lobo soltou um uivo baixo. Letitia analisou o animal sobre a iluminação fraca do lugar e viu que estava com o ventre aberto e sangrando muito.

Era uma fêmea. O corte parecia ter sido feito para retirar filhotes.

— O que aconteceu? Quem fez isso com você?

O lobo soltou outro uivo baixo e fechou os olhos. A respiração parou.

— Não! Não, espera, por favor…

Letitia acordou gritando.

Ela se sentou na cama. Estava suada e cansada. O incenso não estava queimando mais e ela sentia uma dor muito leve na cabeça, provável efeito do incenso.

O que tinha sido aquilo? A ideia era que um sonho lhe desse respostas, não mais perguntas!

— Tia Letitia?

A mulher olhou para o lado. Uma garotinha de sete anos estava sentada na cadeira que Charles ocupava antes, com uma flor no cabelo e outra na mão.

— Rosa. Olá pequena. — Letitia respirou fundo. Não queria parecer mal e deixar Rosa preocupada. — Onde está seu pai?

— Depois que ele acabou de queimar seu incenso ele voltou pro vurgon e me pediu pra ficar com você até você acordar. O tio Santiago tava esperando ele lá, então acho que eles tão namorando.

Claro. Letitia respirou fundo e se deitou de novo. Ela olhou para o lado, vendo Rosa descer da cadeira e subir na cama ao lado dela.

A líder sentia um carinho muito grande pela menina. Tendo perdido a mãe no parto, Rosa seria criada só por Charles se os Flores não fossem uma grande família como eram, e com isso o clã inteiro se sentia um pouco como se fossem tios e tias dela. Mas, por algum motivo, Rosa se apegara a Letitia, e algo entre elas as fazia sentir como se fossem mãe e filha. Não haviam sido poucas as vezes que Rosa viera dormir no vurgon de Letitia, ou pedira à lider para arrumar seus cabelos, ou pedira a ela para arrumar seus vestidos.

De certa forma, Letitia agradeceu internamente pela garota estar ali. A presença dela a acalmava tanto quanto o contrário. Não tendo sido agraciada com a sorte de poder ser uma mãe, tinha em Rosa sua única esperança de ter a sensação enquanto vivesse. E, naquele momento, ela queria muito sentir um pouco daquele carinho.

Estava assustada como não sabia se uma líder podia ficar. Precisava de respostas, mas seu sonho só tinha levantado mais perguntas. E se esgotasse seus recursos e ainda não soubesse o que fazer?

— Tia Letitia, você dormiu muito mas parece que tá cansada ainda. Por que não dorme mais?

— Parece uma boa ideia, pequena. — ela deixou um beijo na testa da menina e a abraçou. — Vai me fazer companhia?

— Vou sim. Depois o papai vem buscar a gente.

Letitia fechou os olhos, sentindo o doce cheiro de flores e o conforto de abraçar a menina que era como se fosse sua filha. Talvez fosse conseguir dormir bem agora.


	12. Veneno Afrodisíaco

_**Venenosa  
Erva venenosa  
É pior do que cobra cascavel  
Seu veneno é cruel  
Se porta como louca  
Achata bem a boca  
Parece uma bruxa um anjo mau  
Detesta todo mundo  
Não para um segundo  
Fazer maldade é seu ideal**_

_**Erva Venenosa — Rita Lee**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**01 de Outubro de 1818**_

_**E**_ mbora Alban fosse à princípio muito resistente a algo como uma noite no bar por ter a consciência pesada em tirar uma folga, depois de passada a resistência inicial ele reconhecia que um copo de uísque e a presença de um amigo podiam fazer milagres pelo humor de alguém. Não só o passeio, mas o simples fato de Aaron estar por perto aliviara muito do peso sobre o líder. Mesmo que suas conversas com Aaron não estivessem fazendo muito pelo problema em questão, ter alguém com quem conversar sobre os zumbis já era um grande alívio.

Talvez por isso ele tivesse levantado um pouco mais cedo naquele dia, encarado o frio levemente anormal de bom humor e deixado seu apartamento em Londres em direção à Torre com o espírito renovado. E depois de tomar um bom café da manhã comendo torta em vez de se enterrar em garrafas de uísque, ele estava bem otimista para aquele dia em particular.

Claro, devia ter imaginado, estava indo tudo muito bem para continuar assim por muito tempo. Assim que Alban abriu a porta do laboratório desejou que suas escolhas naquela manhã tivessem sido diferentes, porque não tinha bom humor que sobrevivesse à visão de Aaron de pé atrás de uma das mesas, com o peito deitado em cima dela e Thomas Prescott atrás dele, os dois com as calças abaixadas e sem parecerem dar a mínima para o fato de que Alban acabara de pegá-los no meio de uma transa secreta.

Ou, ao menos, Thomas não ligava, o que ficou claro pelo sorriso sarcástico e provocativo no rosto dele quando viu que Alban tinha aberto a porta. Aaron ainda não tinha percebido, e Alban estava chocado demais para reagir e fazer algo simples como dar as costas e fechar a porta.

— Ora ora… — Thomas brincou, se abaixando para sussurrar no ouvido de Aaron. — Parece que nós temos companhia. Talvez ele queira se juntar a nós.

E Thomas se levantou novamente, puxando Aaron junto pelos cabelos. De alguma forma, quando o olhar de Alban cruzou com o de Aaron, o líder pareceu sair do estado de inércia em que estava. O líder saiu do laboratório, bateu a porta e se jogou contra a parede, respirando fundo.

Ok. Ok. Thomas e Aaron tinham um caso. Não dava para dizer que não sabia disso, porque sabia, mas no que eles estavam pensando fazendo esse tipo de coisa no laboratório? E se outra pessoa em vez dele tivesse aberto a porta?

O líder ouviu alguns gemidos abafados dentro do laboratório e decidiu que era o suficiente. Alban resolveu dar uma longa volta pela Torre, sem nem mesmo fazer ideia de por quanto tempo deveria ficar enrolando até eles terminarem o que estavam fazendo. Ali estava, ele pensou, uma das maiores desvantagens de sua inexperiência no assunto. Alban detestava se sentir burro sobre qualquer assunto que fosse, e ali estava ele, sem saber o básico sobre uma coisa que todo homem de sua idade já tinha domínio.

Bem, havia, no fim das contas, sido sua escolha. Depois de vinte minutos dando voltas pela Torre ele finalmente se entediou e decidiu voltar para o laboratório, mas bateu na porta dessa vez.

Thomas abriu. Ele ainda tinha aquele sorriso convencido no rosto, e Alban teve vontade de esfregar a cara dele na parede pra arrancar o sorriso idiota da boca do colega de clã.

— Vai me deixar entrar ou tá difícil? — Alban perguntou, vendo Thomas convenientemente parado no caminho para a entrada.

O homem deu de ombros e saiu do caminho, entrando para dentro do laboratório e ajeitando os cabelos com a mão. Alban entrou atrás dele, vendo Aaron sentado em um canto. O fato de que Aaron abriu um sorriso enorme e amigável quase amoleceu o coração de Alban.

Quase.

— Vocês perderam a droga do juízo? — o líder perguntou, fechando a porta do laboratório.

— Só porque leva a vida de um bêbado celibatário, Alban, não quer dizer que nós vamos levar também. — Thomas respondeu, se sentando sobre uma mesa e lançando uma piscada de olho para Aaron.

— Eu não podia ligar menos para o fato de vocês estarem fodendo pelos cantos, Thomas. O que eu não consigo entender é, número um, porque um com o outro em vez de foderem mulheres, e número dois, PORQUE NA DROGA DO LABORATÓRIO ONDE QUALQUER UM PODERIA VER VOCÊS!

Alban respirou fundo. Estava sentindo a cabeça latejar um pouco. Ótimo. Estava ficando estressado. Ia acabar morrendo de estresse graças aos dois, era isso que ia acontecer.

— Eu não devo satisfação a ninguém, nem a você, _chefe._ — a resposta de Thomas veio carregada de sarcasmo e ironia ao se referir a Alban como chefe dele. — Você não enfia a droga do pau em lugar nenhum e aí vem querer avacalhar quem tem em quem fazer isso?

Tudo tinha limite. Alban avançou para cima de Thomas com o punho fechado, acertando um soco no nariz dele. Thomas recuou alguns passos, e Alban viu uma boa quantidade de sangue em sua mão. Ótimo. Tinha quebrado o nariz dele. Era até pouco, devia quebrar ele todo. Thomas não tinha noção de perigo, se achava acima de tudo, e seria uma coisa se ele se ferrasse por isso, mas levar Aaron com ele? Não era justo. Aaron era uma pessoa muito melhor do que os dois juntos.

— Ok, chega!

Aaron se levantou. Ele abraçou Thomas pelos ombros, o levando para o outro lado do laboratório e pegou algumas gazes e outros suprimentos médicos para dar uma olhada no estrago que Alban tinha feito.

— Vocês precisam se acalmar. — Aaron continuou. — Alban, eu não sou um filhotinho de cachorro indefeso, tenho noção do que faço, onde faço e como faço. E _gosto_ de fazer, tá legal? E o Thomas é bom nisso. E ele gosta também. E Thomas, Alban tem razão, transar no laboratório não foi nossa ideia mais inteligente.

— Para, vai dizer que não gostou da adrenalina?

Incrível. Thomas tinha acabado de tomar um soco na cara e continuava tirando sarro das coisas. O pior de tudo foi que o jeito alegre de Aaron realmente parecia ter gostado da aventura, o que ficou claro no sorriso suave que ele deu em resposta a Thomas.

Alban sentiu o estômago dar algumas voltas. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

— Acho que eu vou vomitar.

Antes que Thomas ou Aaron pudessem responder, Alban correu até a pia, e acabou vomitando ali mesmo. Merda. Era uma pessoa muito sensível a situações extremas, não podia passar por um estresse desses. Estava começando a suar frio também.

— Uau. Eu sabia que você era meio babaca, mas não achava que fosse a ponto de ter nojo da gente.

Alban levantou o rosto da pia para dizer que uma coisa não tinha nada a ver com a outra, e sentiu seu coração partir ao ver a expressão de tristeza no rosto de Aaron. Ah, que ótimo… Agora ele ia acreditar na merda que Thomas tinha falado.

O líder nem conseguiu responder alguma coisa antes que as ânsias de vômito voltasse. E levou um bom minuto até que ele conseguisse lavar a boca de forma apropriada e se recompor para responder.

— Vocês precisam parar com isso. Isso não vai acabar bem pra vocês.

— Você está me ameaçando? — Thomas perguntou, agora segurando um pano contra o nariz que ainda sangrava um pouco.

— Não, Thomas! Eu estou me preocupando! Que droga!

— Preocupado uma ova!

Aaron se levantou e se sentou em cima de outra mesa, casualmente se posicionando no meio dos dois.

— Preocupado sim! Por que parece que eu sou a única pessoa nessa droga de lugar que anda lendo estudos científicos ultimamente! Os cientistas estão dizendo que pessoas como vocês são doentes, mentalmente instáveis!

Aaron achou melhor interferir.

— Alban, nós não somos mentalmente instáveis.

— Como eu vou saber?! — Alban estava vermelho de estresse e agora estava lacrimejando também. — Vocês sabem o que acontece com quem é mentalmente instável, vocês sabem!

— Alban…

— Eu não quero ter que chamar Van Helsings aqui em Londres porque meus melhores amigos tem algum problema de cabeça e se transformaram em monstros que bebem o sangue das pessoas pela cidade afora!

O laboratório caiu em silêncio. Alban desistiu de segurar as lágrimas e se sentou em uma cadeira, passando a mão pelo rosto e as enxugando quando começavam a escorrer.

— Todo tipo de coisa estranha tem acontecido… — Alban voltou a falar, agora com a voz mais baixa, mas um pouco trêmula. — Esses zumbis que a gente não consegue entender… Vocês são a família que eu tenho em Londres, e se alguma coisa acontecer com vocês, eu…

Alban fungou uma vez, e os dois colegas de clã dele se olharam.

Thomas suspirou.

— Cara, é sério. Não vai acontecer nada com a gente, eu juro. A gente tá bem. Não tem nada de errado com a gente. — Thomas puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Alban. — Não vai acontecer nada com a gente. A gente não vai virar um monstro bebedor de sangue.

Por mais que Alban conseguisse acreditar que Thomas tinha certeza disso, não conseguia ter a mesma fé que ele. Era um homem de ciência. E a ciência estava dizendo…

— Alban, você conhece a gente. E você conhece uma pessoa muito perturbada mentalmente. — Aaron comentou, coçando a nuca. — Nós não temos nada a ver, temos?

O líder levantou o rosto para os amigos. Bom… Nisso eles tinham razão.

— Não… Não tem.

— Então. — Thomas abriu aquele sorriso sarcástico de novo. — Isso é falta de sexo, Alban, você está ficando estressado…

— Meu deus, até você?

— Quer saber, vamos te levar prum cabaré. — Thomas disse, pegando seu chapéu em uma mesa e o colocando na cabeça.

— Eu não quero ir num cabaré! Nós temos trabalho a fazer!

— Blá blá blá… Não estou nem aí, Alban. — o homem respondeu, começando a empurrar o líder para fora do laboratório.

Aaron abriu um sorriso divertido e vestiu seu casaco, saindo correndo atrás dos dois.

— Ei, ei, deixa eu escolher onde hoje?

— Aaron, seu gosto para bares é horrível…

— Gente, eu não vou sair com vocês hoje!

— Por que não? Eu acabei de voltar. — Thomas comentou. — E pelo que Aaron andou me contando, o que você precisa para resolver o problema dos zumbis é conhecimento químico, e a nossa química não voltou de viagem ainda. Quando ela chegar, nossas férias vão ter oficialmente acabado, então, por agora, vamos aproveitar.

— São dez horas da manhã. Você não vai achar um cabaré aberto.

— Não duvide da minha capacidade, Alban.

O líder desistiu de discutir. Eles _tinham_ razão. Precisavam de conhecimento químico agora, e a única coisa a fazer a respeito disso era esperar. Ao menos, Alban pensou, sua família estava voltando para casa.


	13. Floral

_**Eu não estou nem aí para a minha reputação  
Você está vivendo no passado, esta é uma nova geração  
Uma garota pode fazer o que ela quer fazer e é isso que eu vou fazer  
E eu não estou nem aí para minha má reputação  
Oh, não  
Não eu**_

_**Bad Reputation — Joan Jett**_

_**Hunedoara, Império Austríaco**_

_**01 de Outubro de 1818**_

_**D**_ izer que Nicoleta estava evitando os pais desde o fatídico anúncio de que deveria se casar com alguém que ainda não sabia quem seria era amenizar e muito a situação. Desde aquele dia, ela estava indo em missão de caçada atrás de missão de caçada, e chegava tão cansada na sede que usava isso como desculpa para não ver ninguém até que, inevitavelmente, saía para caçar novamente.

Com isso ela também acabou perdendo a noção do tempo. Ela chegou no castelo naquela noite sentindo o corpo cansado e dolorido, pingando sangue do vampiro que tinha caçado e lama do chão onde tinha rolado com ele. E estava congelando de frio.

Ela atravessou o castelo brava e exausta, ordenando à primeira criada que viu que esquentasse um banho para ela. Que os costumes dissessem o que quisessem sobre banhos e sobre o mal que podiam fazer à saúde, ela não ia ficar imunda do jeito que estava. Parou por um bom tempo para deixar o relatório em seu escritório, para que pudesse recolher o pagamento depois, e então foi para seu quarto.

O quarto dela era o maior do castelo, incluindo uma cama de dossel grande o bastante para caberem cinco pessoas deitadas lado a lado, uma lareira e uma banheira bem larga, agora cheia de água fumegante com flores sobre a água. A vontade dela era de entrar direto na água, mas queria que a água continuasse limpa por um bom tempo. A líder respirou fundo e começou o processo de tirar os adereços do cabelo, jóias, e as camadas de roupas que usava. Tinha dispensado a ajuda da criada para isso. Queria ficar um pouco sozinha agora para descansar melhor. Estar na presença de pessoas exigia um grande teatro, mesmo para alguém como ela que violava tantas convenções sociais. Não queria essa dor de cabeça agora.

Nicoleta tirou o excesso de sujeira do corpo com alguns panos que a criada tinha separado para ela, deixando um limpo para se secar depois, e entrou na banheira. Céus, como estava grata pela água quente agora. Ela mergulhou a cabeça, molhando os cabelos, e se acomodou na banheira, fechando os olhos e deixando o corpo relaxar.

Poderia acabar até dormindo ali. Nicoleta tinha entrado naquele breve estado meio dormindo e meio acordada quando pareceu notar que a banheira não era um bom lugar para uma noite de sono e abriu os olhos.

Por algum motivo, nesse momento ela percebeu exatamente quais eram as flores em sua banheira.

— Narcisos…

A líder olhou para o canto de seu quarto e constatou, surpresa, que Narcissa Van Helsing estava ali. A companheira de clã, tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto e uma expressão levemente desdenhosa que fez Nico se perguntar a quanto tempo ela estaria ali.

— Gostou das flores?

Com um suspiro, Nicoleta se lembrou de que era dia primeiro de outubro e que, portanto, Narcissa estaria de volta de sua visita mensal à família na Transilvânia. A mulher estava enrolada em um pano, parada à frente da tela dobrável que Nico usava para se trocar.

Era bem a cara de Narcissa colocar flores em sua banheira. Cissa amava flores. E narcisos… Bem, nada poderia servir melhor como a assinatura dela do que isso.

— Um bom toque. — a líder respondeu.

Narcissa abriu um sorriso de canto e largou o pano no chão. Nico observou sem nenhuma mudança de expressão Narcissa caminhar até a banheira, nua, e entrar na água, se sentando de frente para ela. Nico percebeu que a banheira não transbordou, e se deu conta de que Narcissa tinha planejado colocar água o suficiente para que as duas coubessem lá dentro.

— Ouvi que você tem ficado mais fora do castelo do que dentro.

Nico acompanhou com os olhos o dedo de Narcissa desenhar o contorno de suas clavículas e descer até o meio de seus seios. O olhar cético no rosto da Líder não era novidade, mas havia uma nota de desinteresse mais palpável que o normal.

Não que não estivesse interessada em Narcissa. Sempre estava. Só que estava muito cansada agora.

Ela não impediu Narcissa de se aproximar, e quando a caçadora a beijou, ela retribuiu o gesto. Os beijos trocados entre as duas costumavam ser sensuais e provocantes, traços fortes da personalidade de ambas, mas daquela vez havia muito mais calma e submissão nos lábios de Nicoleta. Ela não estava no clima para isso, e quando os dedos de Narcissa encontraram a lateral de seu seio, a caçadora percebeu o quanto a líder não estava interessada.

— Você poderia dizer que não está no clima. — Cissa comentou, saindo de cima de Nico e se sentando ao lado dela.

As duas ficaram um pouco espremidas, mas ainda cabiam bem na banheira.

— Estou exausta. Não aguento mais essas caçadas. Os vampiros não param de aparecer...

— Eu entendo bem. Esbarrei com tantos na Transilvânia que nem tenho coragem de chamar minha viagem de férias. — a mulher se recostou na beira da banheira e olhou para Nicoleta com um ar dissimulado. — Eu mereço mais férias… Mereço descansar…

Infelizmente para Narcissa, Nicoleta era tão manipuladora quanto ela, e o truque que teria funcionado com muita gente não surtiu efeito.

Cissa revirou os olhos, saiu da banheira e pegou o pano para se enxugar.

Nicoleta observou a mulher vestir uma camisola de linho branco e parte de si se arrependeu de tê-la dispensado. Narcissa era, facilmente, uma das mulheres mais bonitas que Nicoleta já tinha encontrado, com o rosto anguloso, olhos claros e a pele de porcelana contrastando com os cabelos escuros e as roupas vermelhas que ela sempre estava vestindo.

Por vezes, Nicoleta pensava em Narcissa como uma versão melhor de si mesma. Mais bonita. Mais forte. Mais implacável. Se seus pais faziam tanta questão de que Nico se casasse, ela só conseguia pensar em duas opções à sua altura. Uma delas já tinha se casado. A outra opção era uma mulher, e portanto, impossível para a missão.

— Você pode ficar aqui se quiser. Eu não me importaria com a companhia. — Nico sugeriu, brincando com um dos narcisos que flutuava na água.

— Continue assim e vou começar a pensar que não me vê apenas como alguém para usar e descartar como faz com todo mundo.

Apesar da resposta atravessada, Narcissa foi até a janela e soltou os cabelos, se ocupando de olhar as estrelas e sentir o vento no rosto enquanto esperava por Nicoleta. A líder sentiu a respiração falhar por um instante. Não importava o quanto soubesse que Narcissa era maravilhosa, havia uma magia única atuando sobre ela em alguns momentos, como agora, com a luz da lua refletindo na pele clara e destacando ainda mais os cabelos pretos dela.

Nico suspirou. Estava se tornando uma tola deslumbrada. Isso não era bom para ela, e não seria bom para o clã. Por mais que estivesse furiosa com os pais, entendia de onde o pedido deles estava vindo. Queriam zelar pelo clã, pela imagem… Por tudo. E ela, como líder, deveria entender melhor do que qualquer outro.

Ela mergulhou na água, afastando os pensamentos uma última vez. Sua felicidade e os interesses do clã não podiam ser tão contraditórios assim.

Nicoleta se levantou da banheira e se secou, vestindo sua camisola. Ela se aproximou em silêncio quase que absoluto de Cissa, mas a mulher não se assustou, e continuou com o olhar curiosamente voltado para o céu.

— Você seria uma boa Flores. — Nico comentou, olhando também para o céu e tentando ver o que de tão interessante tinha nas estrelas que Cissa tanto amava.

A resposta de Cissa veio com uma risadinha curta e sarcástica.

— Eles são livres, mas estranhos. E eu não sei se duraria muito longe de minhas jóias e jantares requintados.

Fazia sentido. Nico tentou imaginar Cissa com um dos vestidos rústicos das mulheres do clã, correndo descalça no meio das plantas, e embora a visão ainda fosse muito bela, não se parecia em nada com a mulher que Narcissa era.

— Acho que tem razão. Não combina tanto com você. — ela fez uma breve pausa. — O que está olhando hoje?

— Draco. — Cissa respondeu, apontando para algum lugar no céu, um conjunto específico de estrelas.. — Está estranhamente brilhante hoje. Bonita.

— Belíssima.

A resposta de Nico era claramente direcionada a Cissa, e não à constelação. A líder se sentiu feliz de ver um leve tom rosado subir no rosto de Narcissa e quase desistiu de dormir. Um pouco de tempo com a caçadora, só um pouco… Certamente não estaria assim tão cansada, certo?

— Cissa…

Nesse instante, Nico ouviu batidas na porta. Ela decidiu ignorar, e puxou o queixo da mulher para perto, devagar, juntando seus lábios aos dela. Esse beijo foi como os que deveriam ser entre elas, provocativo, quase uma competição de sensualidade. O perfume floral de Cissa era suave e doce, mais uma das coisas que parecia ter nascido para ser parte dela. Perfeito, como todo o resto. Perfeito...

Mas bateram na porta de novo, e dessa vez, não se contentaram apenas com isso, e decidiram chamar por Nicoleta também.

— Nico! Nico, está aí? Me disseram que você voltou.

Poucas vezes na vida Nicoleta quis tanto matar Tavvy quanto agora.

Ela foi até a porta com a fúria de quem queria a cabeça de Octavian em sua mesa e a escancarou com considerada violência.

— Octavian, eu juro, um dia desses eu mato você.

— Que foi? Estou atrapalhando algo?

Nesse instante, Cissa apareceu ao lado de Nico e se apoiou no batente da porta, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo no dedo e olhando Octavian de cima à baixo. O Van Helsing levantou uma sobrancelha e virou a atenção a Nico, ignorando Narcissa como se ela nem estivesse ali.

— Sim Tavvy, está atrapalhando.

— Bem, você saiu, não me disse pra onde, não disse quando voltava, e isso foi faz um dia inteiro!

— Eu estava trabalhando. Agora, se me dá licença, vá procurar algo com o que se ocupar. Eu já tenho o que fazer.

Nisso Cissa deu um tchauzinho para Tavvy, levemente desdenhoso, e Nico fechou a porta na cara do irmão.

— Onde estávamos? — Narcissa perguntou, jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Nico.

Infelizmente para ela porém, o breve fogo que fizera Nico questionar se estava mesmo tão cansada assim acabara de se apagar, e tudo que ela queria agora era dormir.

— Amanhã, ok?

— Se você está dizendo…

E Cissa soltou Nicoleta, indo para a cama e se deitando como se fosse dona do quarto. Um dia desses, Nico pensou, essa mulher ia deixá-la louca. Mas por enquanto, se contentava com o jogo que estavam jogando.


	14. Engenhosidades Encobertas

_**Poderia me arrumar para conseguir amor  
Mas adivinhe?  
Eu nunca vou ser aquela garota  
Que está vivendo em um mundo da Barbie  
Poderia acordar e me maquiar e agir como boba  
Fingindo que eu preciso de um menino  
Que vai me tratar como um brinquedo  
E todas as outras meninas querem usar coisas caras e anéis de diamante  
Mas, eu não quero ser um fantoche  
Com quem você está brincando  
Esta rainha não precisa de um rei**_

_**Sit Still, Look Pretty — Daya**_

_**Roma, Estados Papais**_

_**02 de Outubro de 1818**_

_**N**_enhuma visão poderia ter sido mais bem-vinda para Lorenzo do que Francesca em um requintado vestido azul piscina atravessando as portas da biblioteca da sede dos Da Vinci, com seu sorriso levemente atrevido no rosto e a expressão de quem sabia que estava sendo requisitada. Ele suspirou aliviado por ver a prima finalmente voltar da visita à mãe e se levantou da mesa, largando os símbolos rabiscados que vinha estudando para trás.

— Finalmente!

O líder viu a surpresa estampada no rosto da prima e se impediu de resmungar. Bom, ok, aquela reação ao vê-la era um pouco mais empolgada do que o normal, mas ele estava cansado de ficar sentado desperdiçando tempo em livros quando sentia que deviam voltar àquela casa. Prometera esperar pela prima e agora sentia que tinha esperado tempo demais.

— Devo me preocupar que você pareça tão feliz em me ver?

Lorenzo deixou um beijo nas costas da mão da prima. Embora ela fosse como sua irmã, não era incomum que primos se casassem e ele odiaria arruinar a reputação de Cesca, mesmo que ela não ligasse para isso. Então, mantinha todos os costumes de um cavalheiro na presença dela.

— Deve. Se não estiver muito cansada da viagem, eu gostaria de partir imediatamente. Precisamos de sua ajuda.

Ele indicou Pietra e Bianca, sentadas à mesa, e viu Francesca ficar mais surpresa ainda. O fato de que estava trabalhando com Pietra deveria ser um sinal do fim dos tempos.

— _Precisar_ é uma palavra muito forte — Pietra comentou, passando as páginas de um livro. — mas seu primo está fazendo questão da sua presença, então… Paciência.

Lorenzo respirou fundo e abriu um sorriso irônico para a caçadora, tentando manter o que vinha fazendo ultimamente: ignorar sua acidez e falta de modos. Ele puxou uma cadeira para Francesca se sentar ao seu lado e puxou uma série de papéis, os mostrando para ela.

— Um resumo da situação: há alguns dias fui chamado para um exorcismo. A fantasma se comportou de forma… peculiar, deixando o corpo antes que eu completasse o procedimento, mesmo tendo forças para matar a hospedeira se assim quisesse.

— Peculiar parece mesmo uma boa definição — Cesca comentou, vendo os rabiscos de Lorenzo nos símbolos.

— Acabei voltando lá com a senhorita Sartori depois, ela tem um bom olho para detalhes, e descobrimos vários símbolos cravados no corpo da garota. Mas, desde então, foi só. Os símbolos estão bagunçados e não parecem significar nada. Depois que pensei um pouco mais a respeito, acredito que haja algo importante escondido no meio dessa confusão, codificado de alguma forma. Talvez parte dos símbolos realmente sejam baboseira sem sentido feita para confundir intrometidos que não são o destinatário da mensagem, como eu.

— Mensagem? Acham que é uma mensagem?

Bianca deu de ombros e mostrou algumas anotações para Cesca.

— Não sabemos, mas é a teoria mais proeminente do senhor da Vinci… E a senhorita Pietra da Vinci concorda.

Lorenzo concordou, e completou o raciocínio.

— Pensamos que a mensagem pode estar incompleta. Queremos voltar ao cortiço e fazer uma busca mais extensa. Tentar encontrar o local onde a fantasma morreu na casa pode ser um bom começo.

— Parece um bom plano — Cesca concordou, se levantando e ajeitando o chapéu. — Onde fica esse cortiço?

O líder abriu um sorriso. Pietra tinha razão, não era pelas habilidades de historiadora que precisava de Francesca ali. Era simplesmente porque precisava dela. Sentira falta de seu otimismo, de sua empolgação com novos casos. Mas, mais que isso, podiam ser primos, mas ela era como sua irmã. E era isso que ele mais sentira falta.

Pequenos detalhes mudavam quando Francesca estava por perto. Lorenzo não gostava de sair de sua rotina ou de seus costumes. A ideia de mudança era assustadora para ele, então ter Francesca de volta era como entrar na normalidade novamente. Parte dele pensava se estar tão desconfortável em seu dia-a-dia não estaria o atrapalhando de raciocinar de maneira correta, e agora ele finalmente poderia tirar a prova disso. Ele encontrou conforto em abrir a porta para a prima, mesmo que ela reclamasse em seguida, dizendo que não precisava disso. Ou em, ao caminhar na rua com as três, lançar um olhar muito feio para um indigente que fez uma gracinha para Cesca no caminho.

— Lorenzo, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não preciso que você fique me defendendo do mundo como se eu fosse de vidro? Eu não gosto disso!

— Desculpe Cesca, é mais forte que eu — ele comentou, ajeitando o casaco depois de fingir para o mendigo que estava puxando uma arma de um coldre secreto.

— Coitada de você, Francesca. — Pietra riu, com um sorriso levemente cruel. — Ter que aguentar um imbecil desses te tratando como uma criança…

— Gente, sério, nós saímos da sede para _trabalhar_ — Bianca cortou, passando um pouco na frente do trio. — Será que podemos todos agir como adultos?

— Eu _estou_ agindo como um homem adulto — Lorenzo resmungou. — É a sua convidada intrometida quem está se metendo.

Lorenzo viu Bianca respirar fundo, claramente se controlando para manter a calma, e considerou uma vitória interna e silenciosa que a última palavra tivesse sido dele. Era assim que devia ser, afinal de contas. Ele era o líder e o único homem no meio do grupo. Era para ser propriamente respeitado.

O quarteto chegou ao cortiço e Lorenzo foi recebido com sorrisos ainda mais oferecidos do que das últimas vezes em que estivera lá. Agradecido por estar acompanhado de Francesca dessa vez, ele deu o braço a ela, que o olhou com a expressão muito brava. Ele sentiu que ela ia puxar o braço de volta, e segurou a mão dela com força, a mantendo presa a ele.

— Cesca — ele sussurrou — me ajuda com isso, e eu fico te devendo uma.

Ela parou de resistir.

— Qualquer coisa?

— _Quase._ Não abuse.

Um quase favor certo de Lorenzo certamente valia posar como acompanhante dele por alguns minutos, e ele sabia disso. Cesca acabou cedendo, e Lorenzo seguiu cortiço adentro até o quarto ocupado pela garota que tinha salvo e sua mãe.

Dessa vez a porta estava fechada. Ele bateu algumas vezes e esperou, tentando ignorar os cochichos dos grupinhos de moças solteiras no corredor. Ele sabia que Francesca estava se divertindo muito com a ideia de que ele ficaria a devendo um favor, mas tentava não pensar nisso. Sua prima era _engenhosa_. Não ia pedir algo fácil. Entre Pietra distraída com uma mecha do cabelo como se não ligasse para estar ali e Francesca torrando o cérebro para pensar na melhor forma de ferrar com ele na hora de cobrar seu favor, Lorenzo começou a sentir que Bianca era a única que parecia tão preocupada quanto ele com o que estava acontecendo.

Ela estava observando o ambiente, e parecia bastante pensativa. Ele quis por um instante poder ler a mente da garota, saber o que ela estava pensando…

A porta do quarto se abriu. A mãe da menina estava do outro lado, e parecia surpresa de ver Lorenzo ali mais uma vez, especialmente acompanhado de tanta gente.

— Senhor da Vinci! — Ela se apressou a arrumar o cabelo, tentando aparecer mais apresentável para os caçadores à sua frente. — Senhoritas… Ah, que bom o senhor ter vindo! Eu queria mesmo te mostrar uma coisa.

Ele franziu a testa.

— Queria?

— Ah, sim! — A mulher entrou de volta para o quarto, e continuou falando. Lorenzo achou de bom tom esperar do lado de fora.

A atenção de Cesca, Pietra e Bianca agora tinha se voltado para a mulher.

— Sabe, senhor da Vinci, nós ficamos preocupadas aqui no cortiço com o que o senhor disse, da fantasma poder voltar… Então decidimos tentar descobrir quem foi essa moça que morreu aqui antes. Acaba que o prédio era um casarão antigamente, e aí nós encontramos o neto do dono e ele nos arrumou uma pintura da senhorita… Espera um instante…

Lorenzo olhou surpreso para as garotas. As moças do cortiço tinham achado a fantasma para eles? Isso tinha sido… genial! Irresponsável, mas muito inteligente e com certeza poupava muito tempo!

— Obrigado, senhora. Isso vai nos ajudar bastante a resolver o problema.

— Ah, imagine senhor da Vinci, o senhor nos ajudou muito, eu só queria retribuir de alguma forma. — Ela voltou para a porta e entregou um quadro de uns dois palmos de altura para ele. — Aqui.

Ele pegou o quadro, aliviado por terem um ponto de partida, afinal, poderiam agora pegar o nome da garota. Então ele olhou a pintura e seu ânimo desapareceu.

A reação com certeza ficou estampada no rosto dele, pois o sorriso simpático sumiu do rosto da senhora.

— Tudo bem, senhor da Vinci?

Ele devolveu o quadro. A moça da pintura era loira e delicada, e parecia estar nos seus vinte anos. Não era difícil imaginar como ela seria mais velha, mas certamente, não seria nada parecida com a fantasma que ele tinha visto.

— Obrigado pelo seu esforço, mas essa não é a fantasma.

— Ah… Não? Bem… — a mulher colocou o quadro de lado. — Eu sinto muito senhor… Mas essa foi a moça que morreu aqui. Se não é ela, então não sabemos de mais ninguém que poderia estar assombrando o lugar…

— Eu e minhas colegas caçadoras vamos dar uma olhada no cortiço, ver se descobrimos algo. Obrigada pela ajuda, mas tentem não se envolver mais. Achamos que o que está acontecendo é algo perigoso. As moradoras que tiverem outro lugar para ir, aconselhamos que deixem o cortiço até o assunto se resolver.

— C-certo… Desculpe atrapalhar, senhor da Vinci.

— De forma alguma. Tenha um bom dia.

E a mulher fechou a porta. Lorenzo se soltou de Francesca e se virou para as garotas, cruzando os braços.

— Quem tiver alguma ideia… Agora é uma excelente hora para começar. Senhorita Sartori, estava olhando alguma coisa… O que foi que achou?

— Pode não ser nada… — Bianca respondeu, e apontou para um canto da parede, perto do teto, no corredor. — Mas pode ser alguma coisa.

Ali, em um trecho, o papel de parede estava rasgado, exibindo um pedaço da madeira original que compunha a parede do cortiço. Bem pequeno, pintado com tinta vermelha, havia um símbolo que Lorenzo vira se repetindo algumas vezes nas anotações de Bianca sobre o corpo de Mariette.

— O que é? — Pietra perguntou, ela e Francesca apertando os olhos para tentar ver o símbolo.

Lorenzo apertou a boca. Tinha mesmo um mau pressentimento sobre isso, e agora…

— É um hexagrama — ele respondeu. — Tem várias representações em várias culturas diferentes. Para os judeus, por exemplo, é a Estrela de Davi e um símbolo de proteção. Mas desenhado dessa forma, com as pontas de cima e de baixo mais largas e as outras apertadinhas, se assemelha mais ao hexagrama utilizado em bruxaria antiga. Ele está associado em alguns registros a, resumindo, Satanás.

Pietra levantou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

— Estamos lidando com satanismo?

— Duvido muito — Lorenzo respondeu. — Como eu disse, em _alguns_ registros. Em outros ele representa o balanço da natureza, os elementos e a luz do Sol. Em alguns desses casos está inserido em um círculo, mas geralmente, ao que eu tenha visto, o pentagrama aparece mais nas representações da natureza que eu consegui estudar, não o hexagrama. E existe também a possibilidade de que a interpretação satânica do hexagrama não seja precisa. Pode ter sido criada pela igreja como tantas outras coisas para desacreditar as crenças dos bruxos. Um hexagrama tem seis linhas, seis lados e seis pontas.

— Seis seis seis… O número da besta. — Cesca sussurrou.

— Exato. É por isso que eu acho que o significado desse símbolo nessa parede pode não ser satânico… Mas não é pelo símbolo em si que estou interessado.

Lorenzo viu um sorriso se abrir no rosto de Francesca. Rápida no raciocínio, ela já tinha entendido onde o primo queria chegar.

— Qualquer um pode ter pintado aquilo ali — ela comentou. — E qualquer um pode ter coberto com papel de parede. Você acha que se investigarmos vamos achar mais coisas encobertas pelo papel.

— Sim. Vamos fazer o seguinte: Cesca e eu vamos procurar nos quartos para a esquerda. Vocês duas vão na direção contrária. Quem achar alguma coisa chama os outros dois, certo?

As garotas concordaram e o grupo se separou.

Lorenzo bateu na porta do primeiro quarto vizinho e entrou, acompanhado de Francesca, pedindo que a mulher que o ocupava aguardasse do lado de fora. Esse quarto era bem mais mobiliado, apesar de ainda pobre.

— Então, Cesca, como estão as coisas lá? Meus pais estão bem? — ele perguntou, arrastando alguns móveis para olhar atrás.

— Ah, sim. Mamãe disse que eu não devia estar trabalhando tanto, que nunca vou arrumar um marido, aquelas coisas todas. Você sabe como eu não ligo, não é? Seus pais por outro lado parecem preocupados. Você conseguiu alguma pretendente?

O líder suspirou e se sentou em uma das cadeiras do quarto. Francesca era a única que sabia o quanto Lorenzo tinha vontade de formar uma família, e a única que vinha vendo o sonho dele indo por água abaixo tentativa após tentativa.

— Nessas horas eu queria ser um cara qualquer. Não é fácil tentar encontrar alguém que vá agradar os meus pais e o alto escalão dos da Vinci. E mais do que isso, eu sou uma pessoa ocupada demais. Você viu meus compromissos todos acabando por falta de tempo, não viu?

Ele sabia que não era a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas sabia que não era um demônio encarnado. Estava tentando. Estava tentando da melhor forma que podia. E ainda assim…

— E quanto a alguém que vá agradar você? — Cesca perguntou, arrastando uma cômoda para o lugar depois de averiguar o papel de parede e se sentando na cama, de frente para Lorenzo.

— Eu não sou difícil de agradar, Cesca. Tudo que eu espero de uma futura esposa é que ela compartilhe de meu desejo de formar uma família.

— Não é disso que estou falando… Eu tenho a impressão de que você está tão focado em encontrar uma esposa para formar família com você que se esquece que a base do casamento é o amor.

Lorenzo fechou a cara. Não sabia o que responder àquilo. Como poderia explicar a ela que não conseguia se ver perdidamente apaixonado ao longo da vida? Era um pensamento muito sórdido para se ter…

Felizmente, ele foi salvo pela porta do quarto abrindo abruptamente. Ele revirou os olhos ao ver que era Pietra. Por que estava surpreso? Não era como se educação fosse o forte dela.

— Bianca achou uma coisa.

A expressão de Lorenzo mudou imediatamente para um sorriso, e ele se levantou.

— Achou? Eu adoro essa garota…

Ele saiu rapidamente do quarto, encontrando o quarto onde Bianca estava e entrando de uma vez. Lá dentro, um guarda-roupa tinha sido movido para o lado e o papel de parede tinha sido arrancado de uma parede inteira, revelando um fundo de madeira com vários símbolos pintados em cima. Um, em particular, se destacava, sendo muito maior que os outros e estando bem no meio da parede.

— O que é isso? — Francesca perguntou, chegando no quarto acompanhada de Pietra.

O símbolo em questão era um enorme círculo com uma meia-lua deitada em cima.

— Esse é o símbolo do deus pagão das bruxas. O deus que a igreja decidiu usar para modelar o diabo. Pernas de bode, chifres… Kit completo. Mesmo o tridente foi uma forma de demonizar as bruxas, uma vez que várias das crenças delas são formadas em volta do número três.

— Isso significa o que eu acho que significa? — Bianca perguntou.

— Sim. Estamos lidando com bruxaria. Fantasmas _e_ bruxaria. Isso não está me parecendo que vai acabar bem. É melhor a gente mandar evacuar o cortiço. Senhorita da Vinci, você poderia…

— Pode deixar.

— Senhorita Sartori, Cesca, precisamos desenhar isso tudo aí e levar com a gente.

— E aquilo ali? Temos que levar também? — Cesca perguntou, apontando para o canto da parede, onde o papel de parede arrancado estava pendendo, ainda meio preso.

Ali, preso entre a parede e o papel, estava um pedaço de pano grosso.

— O que é isso? — o líder perguntou.

Cesca olhou um volta por um instante, e no segundo seguinte Lorenzo a viu ir até o papel de parede com um pequeno abridor de cartas em mão. Ela enfiou o abridor entre o pano e o papel de parede e começou a rasgar o papel devagar, o tirando sem danificar o tecido.

Lorenzo sorriu. Francesca era bastante engenhosa.

Enfim, ela soltou o pano por completo, e acabou revelando o que era uma tela, arrancada da moldura e escondida ali para que ninguém pudesse encontrar. Ela desdobrou a tela e a abriu, vendo o que era a pintura de uma mulher.

— O que isso está fazendo aqui? — Bianca perguntou.

— Não faço ideia… Quem quer que encobriu os escritos escondeu isso ali. Provavelmente a pessoa planejava voltar para recuperar tudo depois, ou teria simplesmente colocado fogo na pintura.

Cesca entregou a pintura a Lorenzo, que desdobrou o pano.

Então, seu queixo caiu.

— É ela… — ele murmurou. — A fantasma. Essa é a fantasma que eu exorcizei.


	15. Leitura de Receios

_**É a minha vida  
É agora ou nunca  
Eu não vou viver para sempre  
Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo  
(É a minha vida)  
Meu coração é como uma rodovia aberta  
Como Frank Sinatra disse  
Eu fiz do meu jeito  
Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo  
É a minha vida**_

_**It's My Life — Bon Jovi**_

_**Algum lugar a caminho de Madrid, Espanha**_

_**03 de Outubro de 1818**_

_**C**_ harles não pretendia acordar de novo ao lado de Santiago, mas, bem, a vida era uma caixinha de surpresas não era? Com Rosa tendo passado dias com Letitia no vurgon dela, Charles tinha ficado bem livre para ir e vir de onde quisesse e para onde quisesse, e o resultado disso tinha sido bem mais encontros com Santiago do que teria esperado. Naquela manhã em particular, depois de ter dormido um pouco mais do que o esperado, Charles acordou e saiu do vurgon dando de cara com Santiago do lado de fora, acabando sua rotina de qigong matinal.

Charles não queria atrapalhar, então se sentou nas escadas do vurgou e pegou seu narguilé, acendendo e fumando enquanto acompanhava os movimentos do colega de clã. Ele sabia que Santiago mantinha a prática como um hábito adquirido do pai, e achava o esforço realmente louvável. Podia entender muito de cultura chinesa levando em conta o tempo que sua família tinha passado na China com clãs de caçadores de lá, mas o qigong em particular era uma parte que ele nunca tinha dominado. Era um homem bastante calmo, mas não tão calmo a esse ponto.

O caçador abriu um sorriso levemente lascivo ao ver os músculos de Santiago se contraindo um pouco com alguns dos movimentos, criando luzes e sombras diferentes sobre as diversas tatuagens que cobriam o corpo do caçador. Ele não sabia quanto aos outros, mas para ele as tatuagens acrescentavam todo um outro nível de sensualidade a Santiago. Talvez por isso tivesse voltado para a cama ao lado dele com tanta frequência nos últimos dias…

Com um último movimento, Santiago terminou a prática e recolheu a blusa na grama, se virando para trás bem a tempo de ver Charles sentado nas escadas do vurgon o observando. O caçador soprou mais fumaça de seu narguilé e abriu um sorriso mal-intencionado.

— _Ni hao_, Santiago. — o cumprimento em chinês foi uma boa piada interna para os dois, e Charles achou que não poderia deixar a oportunidade escapar. — Não estou certo de que tenha te dito isso ontem, mas tatuagens ficam muito bem em você.

A resposta de Santiago foi um sorriso pequeno. Ele vestiu a blusa e Charles colocou o narguilé de lado, indo até o colega de clã e abraçando sua cintura. Santiago segurou os braços de Charles, puxando um pouco, se afastando devagar.

— Estou com fome, Charles.

— Quem você quer comer? Perdão, quero dizer, _o quê _quer comer?

Charles soltou o abraço, vendo o sorriso se abrir mais no rosto de Santiago.

— Qualquer coisa que o clã estiver fazendo agora está bom.

— Entendido. Vou só guardar isso aqui — Charles comentou, pegando o narguilé do chão. — e te acompanho.

Segundos depois, a dupla estava se juntando a uma roda de Flores e ciganos de outras caravanas que tinham viajado na mesma direção, ao redor de uma fogueira acesa. Charles pegou uma maçã de uma pilha de frutas e acabou encontrando Letitia e Rosa ao lado da fogueira, a líder ajudando a criança a assar um espeto com carne e verduras. Charles ajeitou o cabelo, abrindo um sorriso pequeno. Tinha deixado Rosa com Letitia por um bom tempo. A amiga deveria estar cansada.

— Tudo bem, Rosa. Hora de voltar pro vurgon do papai. — ele comentou, se aproximando e sentando ao lado da filha.

— Aaaaaaah… Mas a tia Letitia tava me ensinando a fazer uma coroa de flores! Eu não aprendi ainda! E você não está usando o vurgon pra namorar com o Santiago? Então!

— E as suas flores, como ficam? Elas estão com saudades de você e…

— Tudo bem, Charles, eu adoro ela. — Letitia respondeu, com um sorriso largo e genuíno, abraçando a garotinha com força.

Charles suspirou. Sabia que Letitia a adorava, mas ele era pai de Rosa. Tinha o dever de cuidar direitinho dela.

— Eu sei que adora. É que eu fico com saudade também. — ele respondeu, acabando sua maçã e pegando um espetinho para assar para si.

Charles fez um carinho nos cabelos da filha, sorrindo em vê-la tão animada como agora. Ela estava com o cabelo lotado de flores.

— Papai, o vurgon da tia Letitia tá logo na frente do nosso. E ela não quer dormir sozinha de noite.

A essa declaração, Charles levantou o rosto, trocando um olhar com Letitia. Uma conversa silenciosa aconteceu entre eles, e ficou claro para o caçador que ele não tinha resolvido o problema dele. Se muito, tinha piorado.

— Sonhos ruins? — ele perguntou.

— Sonho. É sempre o mesmo.

— Ele ao menos te deu algumas respostas?

— No muito aumentou minhas perguntas.

O caçador suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos. Não era sua intenção. Só queria ajudar. Ele olhou para o lado pensando no que dizer, e viu Santiago se aproximando com um pedaço de pão com mel e um copo de leite fresco.

— Do que estamos falando? — ele perguntou.

— A tia Letitia tá tendo uns sonhos esquisitos. Tá deixando ela maluquinha. — então ela olhou para o chão. — Olha, lírios!

Ao menos, Charles pensou, Letitia levava na brincadeira. Ela sorriu para Santiago e fez um carinho nos cabelos de Rosa. A garotinha se levantou, tendo acabado de comer e saiu andando sem nem dar tchau, pulando pelo caminho e pegando algumas flores no chão.

— Talvez você precise de orientação. — Santiago sugeriu. — Já pensou em pedir ajuda a Apolo?

Charles olhou surpreso para a caçadora.

— Não… — ela respondeu. — Não tinha pensado nisso. Excelente ideia!

De fato, excelente! Uma leitura de tarô de Apolo poderia ser exatamente o que precisavam para amarrar as pontas soltas.

— Como sempre, Santiago, excelente conselho. Talvez devesse começar a cobrar para aconselhar os viajantes da estrada. — então Charles abriu um sorriso. — Eu pagaria por uma hora com você.

Santiago riu, e Letitia com ele. Charles apenas deu de ombros, afinal, era verdade. Pagaria mesmo, mas não ia reclamar de ter o luxo do tempo de Santiago sem precisar pagar por isso. Ou seria Santiago que tinha o luxo do tempo dele?

Difícil dizer. O trio acabou de comer e se levantou, indo em direção ao vurgon de Apolo, parado do outro lado do acampamento. Charles abriu um sorriso divertido. Tinha lá seu histórico com Apolo também, mas não o via já há algum tempo. Seria interessante visitá-lo de novo. Quem sabe ainda não tinha rastro de palha pra pegar fogo entre os dois?

Letitia bateu na porta do vurgon e o trio teve que esperar um pouco até que a porta se abrisse. Do outro lado estava um rapaz magro, de pele muito branca cabelos ruivos e, a parte preferida de Charles, várias sardas. Ele estava comendo um morango e segurava outros três na outra mão. Charles deu uma boa olhada em Apolo, de cima a baixo, do jeito mais discreto que pode, antes que o rapaz descesse as escadas e abraçasse Letitia com força.

— É você! Poxa, tem estado sumida! Entre, vamos, entrem os três!

Ele deu espaço e o trio entrou no vurgon, Charles por último e aproveitando para dar um de seus sorrisos de flerte para Apolo.

— Perdeu alguma coisa no meu corpo, querido?

— Talvez… — Charles respondeu. — Quem sabe eu não deva procurar mais tarde?

Apolo respondeu o sorriso de Charles com outro mais descarado ainda, e o caçador conteve a vontade de rir. Letitia primeiro. Depois sua diversão.

Charles ouviu o clique da porta se fechando e Apolo foi andando para as janelas do vurgon, as abrindo ainda mais e deixando a luz do Sol entrar.

— Então, em que posso ajudar?

— Eu ando tendo um sonho… confuso. Charles me deu uns incensos pra clarear a mente e aí esse sonho veio. E ele continua voltando. Eu estava pensando se não poderia fazer uma leitura para mim.

— Pra você? Sempre. — Apolo veio até Letitia e puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, arrancando uma risadinha da mulher.

O caçador foi até a janela e pegou um baralho que estava no batente, amarrado por um laço de fita e com um cristal em cima. Ah, sim, Charles se lembrava disso de algumas das noites que tinha passado no vurgon de Apolo. Aquele era o baralho que ele tinha ganhado da mãe. Não o usava para fazer leituras para qualquer um. Ele deixava o baralho na luz do Sol acompanhado de um cristal para se purificar depois de leituras.

— Andou lendo pra alguém? — Charles perguntou.

— Para mim. — Apolo respondeu, se sentando e se espreguiçando um pouco. — Tentando entender as mudanças recentes no comportamento da névoa.

— É o que eu tenho tentado entender também. Acho que meu sonho pode estar relacionado. Eu devo te contar?

— Pode, se quiser. Posso te fazer uma leitura para interpretar seu sonho em específico.

— Ou então — Santiago, que estivera calado até agora, se pronunciou. — pode fazer uma leitura geral. Estamos investigando um problema grande, não é? Ler o problema e associar com o que ela sonhou não é uma melhor ideia?

Apolo deu de ombros. Charles repetiu o gesto. Letitia estava pensativa.

— Que tipo de leitura vai fazer se for para o sonho?

— Tentar encontrar o significado principal e o secundário. Se é viagem astral, se há energias externas envolvidas… e um conselho.

Charles viu Letitia bufar. Ele franziu a sobrancelha.

— E se você ler _ela_, como Santiago sugeriu?

— Passado, presente, futuro, o estado dela, o que ela deve fazer, influências secretas e atitudes alheias, por exemplo, se eu usar uma leitura de sete cartas.

Bem, isso parecia mais útil, Charles pensou. Ao menos para a situação.

— Leia a mim, então. — ela pediu.

— Letitia, tarô não é um livro de respostas… Ler você ou ler seu sonho não quer dizer que vai dar uma resposta melhor ou pior.

— Eu sei… É só que… Meu sonho pode ser uma amostragem muito pequena do problema, entende? Eu quero olhar tudo de forma mais ampla.

— Como quiser. Por favor, embaralhe as cartas oito vezes.

Letitia pegou o baralho e de repente o vurgon entrou em silêncio. Charles não queria atrapalhar a atmosfera do lugar, então mesmo ele achou melhor conter as piadas por um instante. Letitia terminou de embaralhar e devolveu as cartas para Apolo, que colocou sete na mesa com a gravura para baixo, formando um desenho de ferradura. Charles conseguiu ver as mãos de Letitia se torcendo embaixo da mesa, agitadas, e conteve um suspiro. Ela estava muito nervosa. Letitia tendia a achar que tinha que resolver os problemas do mundo.

Apolo virou a primeira carta. Era a Imperatriz.

— Arcano Maior. — ele murmurou.

— O que é um Arcano Maior? — Charles perguntou.

Já tinha passado tempo o bastante com Apolo para quase decorar cada sarda do corpo dele, alguns meses atrás, mas nesse tempo por mais que tivesse acendido seus incensos com bastante frequência, não perguntara nada a Apolo sobre seus hobbies, seu tarô.

— Um baralho de tarô tem Arcanos Maiores e Menores. Arcanos Maiores são os arquétipos, os Arcanos Menores são as cartas com naipes. Acho que isso resume bem. Ter muitos Arcanos Maiores em uma leitura significa que estamos vivendo um momento de alta importância para o consulente, no caso, Letitia. Isso pode ser uma coisa boa.

Charles engoliu em seco. Nas circunstâncias atuais não achava que muitos Arcanos Maiores fosse significar coisa boa.

— Essa é a carta do passado. — Apolo explicou. — A Imperatriz está muito ligada a novos começos e maternidade. Pode ser um nascimento de alguém ou um novo caminho na vida.

De repente, um pensamento terrível passou pela mente de Charles. Ele sentiu a garganta fechar e olhou para a mesa, aterrorizado. Ok. Podia ser um novo caminho na vida. Não queria dizer nada. Não queria dizer…

— Charles? — Santiago chamou, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

— Eu… — o caçador engoliu em seco. — Letitia… Bem… Ela é praticamente mãe. Se tornou, anos atrás… Quando Margarida morreu. Letitia é como se fosse a mãe de Rosa. Minha Rosa. Ela… Ela não pode estar envolvida nisso. Ela não está, certo?

O vurgon continuou em silêncio. Charles sentiu lágrimas subirem aos olhos e as enxugou, respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar. Tarô não era um livro de respostas. Apolo tinha acabado de falar. Podia talvez não querer dizer nada. Podia ser metafórico. Podia ser sobre a mãe de Letitia, que já se fora há tanto tempo. Não tinha que ser sua Rosa. Não tinha.

— A loba em meu sonho tinha acabado de dar a luz. — Letitia comentou. — Deve ser sobre isso, Charles.

— A loba morreu no parto? Como Margarida?

Letitia não respondeu. Charles sentiu sua mão começar a tremer. Precisava de seu narguilé agora. Precisava sair dali, precisava…

— Charles, por favor, respire fundo se quiser ver o resto da leitura. Está com uma energia muito negativa. — Apolo comentou. — Eu entendo, mas…

— Sim, sim. Sim, estou bem. Estou bem…

Charles respirou fundo uma vez, duas… Mantenha a calma, ele pensou. Não é um livro de respostas. É subjetivo.

Apolo abriu a segunda carta.

— Essa é a carta do presente, nove de espadas. Você disse que estava tendo pesadelos, então faz sentido. A carta representa a mente atormentada por pesadelos ou medos.

Os pesadelos que Letitia só conseguia driblar com a presença de Rosa em sua cabana.

Charles fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Subjetivo. Era subjetivo. Tinha que manter a calma.

Apolo abriu a terceira.

— Essa é a carta de influências secretas. O três de paus se refere a processos criativos, projetos sendo executados, novas ideias…

Charles passou a mão nos cabelos. Um plano em formação relacionado à sua filha?

— Me passou pela cabeça que essa alteração na névoa pudessem ser influências externas. — Santiago comentou. — Mas como alguém está fazendo isso escapa minha compreensão. Charles, é melhor você se sentar, está ficando branco.

Santiago puxou uma pilha de almofadas para perto e Charles se sentou, aceitando a ajuda do amigo.

Ele olhou para Apolo, e o ruivo o fitava com um ar de preocupação.

— Tem certeza que quer ficar aqui? — Apolo perguntou.

— Se tiver a ver com Rosa, tenho que ouvir até o fim. Continue.

Apolo abriu a próxima carta. Era um ás de espadas.

— Essa é a carta do consulente. A sua, Letitia. O ás de espadas se refere à mudança inevitável. Pode estar alinhada ao crescimento pessoal. E como está de cabeça para baixo, assumo que você esteja resistindo a essa mudança. Por quê?

Charles viu Letitia se calar e olhar para o chão por alguns instantes. Ele sabia a resposta. Todos os três ali conheciam Letitia o bastante para saber. Ela odiava e temia mudanças. E nas atuais circunstâncias ela provavelmente estava com medo de ter que tomar alguma atitude que ia contra seus princípios… e de mudar com isso.

— Continue, Apolo. — ela pediu.

Ele virou a quinta carta. Charles viu Apolo hesitar e ele próprio sentiu um aperto ao ver que se tratava do segundo Arcano Maior da leitura.

— Esse é o Enforcado… Essa posição é sobre a atitude de outras pessoas, e a carta está ligada a sacrifício, altruísmo e adaptação a mudanças. Provavelmente às mudanças que você está resistindo.

— Se a carta for sobre quem está causando essas mudanças é de se entender a facilidade dela a se adaptar. — Santiago comentou.

— Claro. — Charles respondeu, passando a mãos nos cabelos de novo. Tinha essa mania e estava muito nervoso agora. — A mudança que inclui minha filha entregue _aos lobos._

— Nós não sabemos isso, Charles. — Letitia murmurou.

Charles viu a ansiedade na líder para ir até ele e o acalmar, mas ela continuou sentada. Tinha que terminar a leitura.

Apolo abriu outra carta. Era a Justiça, e o terceiro Arcano Maior da leitura.

Não. Isso só podia ser uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto. Só podia…

— Essa é a carta sobre o que você deve fazer. A Justiça pede por clareza de mente e julgamento imparcial. Você tem estado muito nervosa sobre o assunto, não é?

Ela concordou em silêncio. Apolo prosseguiu.

— Isso pode nublar seu julgamento. Nós sabemos o quanto você é uma boa pessoa, Letitia, mas o que quer que esteja acontecendo agora pede que você seja um pouco mais racional, ok?

A líder parecia bem desconfortável agora. E seguindo a isso Apolo abriu a última carta da leitura.

Charles terminou de empalidecer e se levantou de uma vez. Apolo levantou a mão para ele, e Santiago segurou o amigo pelo pulso.

— Charles, calma… — Santiago pediu.

— A carta da Morte não significa "morte", Charles. Por favor _se acalme._

— O que significa então? — Charles perguntou, ainda de pé.

— Mudança. Uma mudança forte e significativa. E considerando tudo que tem acontecido, mudança é inevitável. Eu esperava que essa carta aparecesse agora. Essa é a posição do futuro. O que quer que esteja acontecendo vai mudar o mundo como o conhecemos. Mas eu já sabia disso. E vocês também.

Charles respirou fundo e Santiago o soltou. Não significava morte. A leitura tinha quatro Arcanos Maiores, mas também não era novidade que estavam passando por tempos difíceis, especialmente para a líder de um clã. Não dava para ter certeza nem de que sua filha estava envolvida. Tinha que _manter a calma._ Era tão bom nisso. Em se acalmar. Em se focar. Droga, precisava era de seu narguilé, isso sim. E de sua filha onde ele podia a vigiar.

— Obrigada, Apolo. — Letitia agradeceu, olhando para as cartas e ainda bem pensativa.

— Espero que tenha lhe ajudado.

Ela não respondeu. Charles estava sentindo o estômago embrulhar.

— Letitia, eu vou levar Rosa para o meu vurgon. Não me leve à mal mas… Eu não a quero perto de você por agora.

— Eu também não. — ela respondeu. — Leve.

Foi o bastante para que Charles deixasse o vurgon. Ele nem se lembrou de que tinha flertado com Apolo, não ligava. Só queria achar sua filha. Ele correu pelo acampamento, vendo as famílias começando a recolher as coisas para seguir viagem depois do café-da-manhã, e sentiu um alívio em seu peito ao achar a filha sentada na beira da estrada tecendo flores em uma coroa.

— Rosa! — ele correu até a garota e se sentou ao lado dela, a abraçando o mais forte que pode. — Rosa…

— O que foi, papai? Tá apertando muito, vai estragar minhas flores…

Ele soltou um pouco e olhou bem para o rosto da filha. Tudo bem. Ela estava bem. Viva, inteira e saudável. Ótima.

— Você vai ter que voltar pro vurgon do papai, tá?

— Mas…

— Rosa, querida, não é um pedido. É só enquanto Letitia, eu e uns amigos cuidamos de uns assuntos. Depois você pode voltar.

Ela parecia bem desapontada. Charles odiava ver sua filha triste. A criava para ser tão livre quanto qualquer Flores, livre como o vento, para correr por onde quisesse. Nunca em sua vida precisara restringí-la. E agora…

— Eu posso mesmo voltar depois?

— Claro que pode. Eu juro. — ele respondeu, beijando a testa da menina.

Então Charles a abraçou, vendo Letitia, Santiago e Apolo ao fundo, ajudando a levantar acampamento.

Não sua Rosa. Não queria saber o que teria que fazer, mas não ia deixar nada acontecer com sua filha. Perdera a mãe dela. Faria de tudo para que não a perdesse também.


	16. Química

_**O que for preciso  
Porque adoro a adrenalina nas minhas veias  
Faço o que for preciso  
Porque amo a sensação de quando rompo meus limites  
O que for preciso  
Você me leva até o topo, estou pronto para  
O que for preciso  
Porque adoro a adrenalina nas minhas veias  
Faço o que for preciso**_

_**Whatever It Takes — Imagine Dragons**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**04 de Outubro de 1818**_

_**T**_homas foi obrigado a admitir, quando a luz entrou no quarto, que a iluminação do Sol da manhã ficava muito bem na pele levemente bronzeada de Aaron. Sentado sobre os quadris do amante, Thomas estava dividido em apreciar mais o corpo do homem deitado sob si ou pensar em novas formas de provocá-lo, embora devesse admitir que se a força com a qual Aaron estava apertando seus quadris fosse indicativo de alguma coisa, era que ele já estava bem satisfeito da forma como as coisas estavam indo agora.

— Não devíamos… — Aaron começou a falar, a voz sendo cortada por um gemido.

Um sorriso cruel se abriu no rosto de Thomas. Era disso que gostava. Gostava de ver Aaron perdendo a linha do raciocínio quando estava com ele. Gostava de saber exatamente que tipo de poder exercia sobre os outros, e não seria diferente com o homem que estava em sua cama.

— O que disse? — perguntou, com um sorriso cruel no rosto.

Propositalmente, ele contraiu os músculos das nádegas, e a reação no rosto de Aaron foi tão adorável que Thomas desejou ter uma pintura daquele momento para carregar consigo. Aaron soltou um gemido baixo e forte, e Thomas sorriu ainda mais. Isso era ótimo para seu ego.

— Não devíamos… Vamos… Nos atrasar…

— Hm… Então você quer que eu me levante… — Thomas rebolou um pouco e conseguia sentir as unhas de Aaron se cravando em sua pele. Ia deixar marca. — Agora?

— Não! Não… Só… Só mais um pouco…

Mais um pouco? Tsc. Thomas poderia ficar ali o dia inteiro. Não estava nem aí pra se Alban precisava dele para isso ou aquilo, até porque era obrigado a admitir, achava que tinha mais vantagem em deixar ele sozinho.

— Não sei… Agora acho que perdi o interesse…

— Thomas…

É claro que não tinha perdido. Thomas apoiou as mãos na cabeceira da cama de seu apartamento em Londres, pegando mais força e velocidade nos movimentos. Aaron perdia a compostura cada vez mais, e Thomas conseguiu sentir na forma como as pernas do homem se contraíram embaixo de si quando ele tinha chegado ao orgasmo.

E exatamente naquele momento que Thomas estava aproveitando o melhor momento de estar na cama com um cara, ouviu batidas bem tímidas na porta.

Só podia ser piada.

— Não tem ninguém aqui! — ele respondeu, sentindo a mão de Aaron chegar até o pau dele e levantando uma sobrancelha.

Que gracinha, Aaron se importava com ele na cama. Imagine só.

— O senhor Frankestein está na sala, senhor Prescott. Disse que o senhor marcou com ele a essa hora da manhã.

Nem pensar! Thomas levantou o olhar para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira e viu que, de fato, Alban tinha chegado com a impecável pontualidade britânica que era esperada do escocês.

Oh merda. Devia ter marcado mais tarde.

— Enrola ele. Eu já vou.

Thomas não prestou atenção para ouvir a resposta da criada. Aaron estava chegando bem perto de conseguir… Ah, sim. Thomas soltou um suspiro forte, agarrando mais a cabeceira da cama e sentindo o leve cansaço pós-orgasmo tomar conta de seu corpo. Ele resmungou baixinho. Não era de abraços e carinhos exagerados, mas gostava de pelo menos um minuto de paz depois de uma transa antes de ter que sair para fazer qualquer coisa.

Mas não tinha muito o que fazer agora. Ele tinha prometido a Alban que iria acompanhá-lo e Aaron também, e embora fosse fácil para Thomas se fazer desentendido e fingir que tinha algo mais importante para fazer, Aaron era bem mais coração mole. Então, se não tinha chance de cabular o compromisso pra estender o tempo na cama, era bem mais útil ir logo como tinha prometido e ver um pouco do movimento da rua. Tinha que se mostrar aos outros, afinal de contas.

Thomas levantou de uma vez, e começou a procurar algumas roupas para tomar um banho. Aaron foi bem mais lento, e Thomas conseguiu ouvir ele resmungar várias vezes antes de se por de pé.

— Pegue suas coisas, saia pela janela, entre no prédio e bata na porta de casa como se tivesse acabado de chegar. — Thomas orientou, caminhando até seu banheiro.

Rico até perder de vista, Thomas era um dos afortunados a ter acesso ao luxo da água encanada. Seu banho já estava preparado e quente e ele deixou Aaron no quarto, certo de que não o encontraria lá quando voltasse.

E de fato, quando finalmente foi até a sala para encontrar Alban, encontrou sua empregada abrindo a porta para um Aaron sorridente, como se tivesse acabado de chegar. Thomas abriu um sorriso. Tinha que reconhecer, o cara era bom em disfarçar. Ainda bem, ou nem estaria em sua cama.

— Pois bem. Podemos sair agora. — Thomas anunciou, arrumando as abotoaduras em sua blusa.

— Certo. — Alban respondeu, se levantando imediatamente e ajeitando o casaco umas três vezes em sequência.

Thomas riu, baixinho, e viu o olhar de reprovação de Aaron para ele.

— O que foi?

— Nada. — Aaron respondeu, indo até o líder e ajeitando a gola do casaco para ele. — Esse casaco é novo? Fica bem em você. O perfume está ótimo também.

— Obrigado. Bem, então vamos.

Alban deu uma última ajeitada no cabelo e o trio saiu.

Era um exercício curioso, para dizer o mínimo, andar pelas ruas de Londres. Thomas era observador e marrento, e sempre que dava de cara com um dos lordes com quem já tinha se envolvido em segredo, e eram muitos, ele dava um sorrisinho provocador para o homem. As reações eram das mais diversas. Alguns se desesperavam por serem reconhecidos na rua, outros faziam uma expressão de nojo tão severa que Thomas quase se surpreendia pela hipocrisia, mas a maioria fingia que não era com eles.

De lorde em lorde, o trio chegou à estação de carruagens de Londres. Alban andava de um lado para o outro, tentando não parecer nervoso mas falhando miseravelmente a cada vez que checava o relógio de bolso. Thomas se sentou em um banco para esperar, mais interessado em olhar as unhas do que em prestar atenção na ansiedade do líder, e em algum tempo Aaron se sentou ao seu lado também.

— Olha só pra ele. — Aaron comentou. — Completamente ingênuo.

— Completamente burro. Não foi falta de tentar dar um pouco de malícia pra ele. Quantas vezes levamos ele em cabarés enquanto ela estava fora? Três?

— Cinco. Ele preferiu acabar com o estoque de Haig em vez de parar para olhar em volta. Alban tem o apelo sexual de um ursinho de pelúcia. Desse jeito ele nunca vai perceber.

— Estou começando a querer apostar dinheiro nisso. Acho que ela vai descobrir antes dele.

— Você acha?

— Tenho quase certeza. _Ela_ tem experiência em relacionamentos. Sabe como sentimentos funcionam.

— Eles fariam um casal bonito.

— Ah, fariam. Um lindo casal que prefere trabalhar a noite inteira em vez de dar uma volta em um clube noturno e estender a diversão em casa. Tsc. Sabe que tipo de casal eles fazem? O chato. Ou melhor, eles não fazem tipo de casal nenhum, porque Alban é burro como uma porta e não se dá conta de que está…

— Ssssssh!

Aaron indicou a rua com a cabeça. Uma carruagem estava parada à frente da estação. O cocheiro tinha acabado de tirar as malas da carruagem, mas em vez dele, quem estava aos pés da escada estendendo a mão para ajudar a recém-chegada a descer era Alban.

A mulher segurou a mão dele para sair da carruagem. Vestida de verde com um chapéu bem enfeitado, ela poderia ser uma típica dama da sociedade inglesa se não fosse pelos cabelos curtos demais para a época, ou pelo batom de cor inesperadamente forte. Thomas pensou na mesma hora que ela se maquiava e penteava como uma cortesã para se vestir como uma dama, e embora a lógica não fizesse nenhum sentido para ele era ridiculamente óbvio que agradava Alban, que tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto no momento. Ele pegou uma das malas dela para carregar, e ela insistiu em levar a outra ela mesma. E assim, em poucos passos, a dupla estava perto o bastante para que pudesse ser ouvida pelos colegas de clã.

— ...e talvez eu tenha corroído muito o corpo para que um padrão de regeneração seja identificado, porém…

— ...o zumbi é capaz de se recuperar dos cortes mas não do ácido que você jogou…

— …o que significa que a regeneração dele deve, possivelmente, ter origem química…

— …porque a introdução de um elemento químico estranho ao organismo atrapalhou o andamento normal da cura do morto-vivo.

Alban abriu um sorriso simpático.

— Senhorita Frankestein… É muito bom ter você de volta.

— O prazer é todo meu. Eu amo meus tios, mas depois de alguns dias com eles as perguntas sobre casamento começam a ser cansativas.

O dois riram e Thomas podia jurar que a risada deles estava sincronizada. Chegava quase a ser nojento de tão fofo.

— Ótimo. — Thomas comentou, se levantando. — Pegou tudo? Podemos ir agora?

— Ah, sim. Vamos andando, estou morrendo de saudades do laboratório.

Dessa vez, no caminho de volta, em vez de prestar atenção nos habitantes londrinos, Thomas e Aaron estavam ouvindo a conversa de Alban e Lileas. Por mais que fosse óbvio que Alban simplesmente _queria_ que Lileas voltasse, afinal, separar os dois chegava a ser crueldade de tanto que funcionavam em sincronia quando estavam juntos. Ele tinha razão quando tinha dito que esperar a química voltar para continuar o trabalho era uma boa estratégia. Só no caminho de volta da estação para o laboratório, com uma breve pausa para Lily deixar as malas em sua casa, eles já tinham criado tantas teorias diferentes que Thomas nem sabia quais deveria levar à sério.

Só ouvir os dois já estava cansando a beleza do médico. Ia precisar de um bom copo de bebida em uma _molly house_ para se desintoxicar do excesso de "Albeas" na sua frente. Mas ia ter que dar um jeito de despistar Aaron. Adorava o colega, mas ter liberdade pra beijar outras bocas era sempre bom.

Com esse pensamento, Thomas entrou na Torre de Londres, e estava bem otimista quanto ao seu passeio noturno até ouvir vozes alteradas na entrada. Ele percebeu que tinha se distraído um pouco e que Alban e Lileas já estava vários passos à sua frente. O caçador correu para os alcançar e achou os dois discutindo a plenos pulmões com o secretário, enquanto Aaron tentava inutilmente separar a briga.

Ah, sim, o secretário. Já tinha dado suas fugidas com ele também.

Agora não era hora disso. Thomas ajeitou o terno e se aproximou com sua melhor pose intimidadora.

— O que está acontecendo?

— O que está acontecendo — Alban respondeu. — é que nosso secretário é um idiota!

— Alban! Seja mais gentil. — Lileas comentou.

— Desculpe. Idiota bem intencionado.

— Aaron? — Thomas pediu, uma vez que não parecia que nenhum dos outros dois ia dar uma resposta inteira.

— Também estou tentando descobrir. Me distraí um pouco e quando vi já estavam os três gritando e…

— Chega. Eu vou resolver isso. Lily? — Alban chamou, e os dois foram caminhando torre adentro.

Thomas trocou um rápido olhar com Aaron e logo os dois seguiram atrás da dupla, Thomas já com a cabeça fervendo de curiosidade. Eles continuaram seguindo pelos corredores até o destino final, que foi o escritório que Alban ocupava quando estava na torre. E assim que Thomas entrou no lugar não apenas deu razão a todo o escândalo que Alban e Lily tinham montado, como desejou ter sabido do motivo para xingar com eles.

— Inacreditável. — sussurrou, ao reconhecer o homem sentado na cadeira esperando pacientemente Alban voltar como se tivesse hora marcada com ele.

— Senhor Frankestein! — o intruso cumprimentou, se levantando e estendendo uma mão para Alban apertar.

O líder ignorou.

— Doutor Jekyll. Se importaria de dizer o que está fazendo em meu escritório?

— Ah, bem, sim. — Jekyll puxou a mão de volta para trás e começou a girar o chapéu na mão. Parecia nervoso. — Eu te mandei uma série de cartas, mas não respondeu nenhuma.

Thomas quase conseguiu ouvir um "por que será" murmurado por Alban.

— Enfim, estive fazendo uns novos estudos… Acredito que a psiqué humana possa ser dividida e controlada em lados bons e ruins. Com os químicos certos…

Alban levantou uma mão e Jekyll se calou. Thomas abriu um sorriso pequeno. Alban era uma pessoa de… situações. Sem dúvidas, os momentos preferidos de Thomas eram quando ele se enfurecia. Parecia bem mais maduro do que quando era incapaz de lidar com seus sentimentos por Lily, por exemplo. Chegava a ser até atraente. Infelizmente, Alban não tinha interesse nenhum em homens. Thomas já tinha tentado pra saber, e até onde tinha conhecimento, Aaron também.

— Jekyll, pela última vez: nós NÃO trabalhamos com a mente humana. Nós NÃO podemos ajudar você. Você NÃO pode ser um Frankestein. Não é a sua área de estudos. Você estuda a mente das pessoas. Nós estudamos pessoas mortas. Não está vendo uma diferença palpável entre os dois ramos?

— Senhor Frankestein…

— Saia da torre e pare de nos importunar! Nós temos trabalho sério a fazer!

— Mas…

— FORA!

A sala entrou em silêncio. Alban estava meio vermelho, e parecia muito mais sério e maduro do que há alguns minutos atrás. Era nessas horas que Thomas se lembrava de por que o homem tinha sido escolhido para ser líder. Era como se ele tivesse duas facetas. Podia ser vulnerável e até frágil emocionalmente, mas profissionalmente era como uma rocha. Aaron parecia um pouco surpreso, e havia um sorriso pequeno e carregado de admiração no rosto de Lily.

Sinceramente… Talvez devesse só trancar os dois em um laboratório.

Ah não, pera, ele e Aaron já tinham feito isso. Os dois tinham descoberto uma nova forma de caçar zumbis naquela noite.

Jekyll engoliu em seco e ergueu o queixo, mas mesmo assim parecia muito menor do que Alban. O líder manteve a postura firme e a expressão autoritária enquanto observava Jekyll deixar seu escritório.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Alban soltou o ar, se sentou em uma cadeira e seu rosto começou a voltar à coloração normal.

— Ele vai acabar se matando desse jeito. — Alban comentou. — Da próxima vez que decidir estudar um zumbi e o corpo levantar no laboratório dele, podemos não estar por perto para ajudar. Homem burro e senil…

— Acho que ele não tem os parafusos no lugar, se quer saber o que penso. — Aaron comentou. — Ha, parafusos. Entendeu, por que ele é cientista…

Thomas riu. Aaron vinha com cada uma. Lily e Alban nunca achavam graça, mas sinceramente, era um humor adoravelmente peculiar.

— Bom, temos teorias para testar. — Lily comentou.

— Sim! Com certeza. — Alban respondeu, se levantando de uma vez. Ele pegou um maço de cartas em sua mesa e enfiou no bolso, leria depois. — Quer deixar o casaco aqui?

— Ah, é uma boa ideia. — ela deu uma inspirada no ar. — Perfume novo?

— Ah? Ah, sim, o meu antigo acabou...

Thomas levantou uma sobrancelha, vendo Alban tirar o casaco de Lily e deixá-lo em sua cadeira. O líder se livrou do casaco dele também e abriu a porta do escritório.

— Depois da senhorita.

E assim "Albeas" deixou o escritório.

— Não tem condição. — Aaron comentou depois que os dois saíram. — Ele deve estar se fazendo de desentendido.

— Acredite Aaron, as pessoas podem ser muito cegas sobre os assuntos do coração.

Sim, poderiam.

Talvez fosse chamar Aaron para ir com ele na _molly house_ depois que o trabalho terminasse por ali.


	17. Sr Desajeitado

_**Mamãe, acabei de matar um homem  
Coloquei uma arma contra sua cabeça  
Puxei o gatilho, agora ele está morto  
Mamãe, a vida tinha acabado de começar  
Mas agora eu joguei tudo isso fora  
Mamãe!  
Não foi minha intenção te fazer chorar  
Se eu não estiver de volta a esta hora amanhã  
Continue, continue  
Como se nada realmente importasse**_

_**Bohemian Rhapsody — Queen**_

_**Hunedoara, Império Austríaco  
05 de Outubro de 1818**_

_**Q**_uando Nicoleta ouviu que Vlad tinha voltado de sua viagem pela Europa sem falar com ela todo o nervosismo que vinha sentindo ultimamente ficou à flor da pele. Se esse fosse o único deslize ela teria até sido capaz de esquecer, mas ao passar por um dos corredores do castelo ela rapidamente percebeu que aquele não era seu dia de sorte.

Nico ouviu alguns suspiros e gemidos saindo de trás de uma das portas de um armário de vassouras do castelo e, contendo a vontade de xingar, ela escancarou a porta. Como imaginado, ela deu de cara com Vlad e Narcissa no meio do que parecia uma transa não muito confortável, mas nem por isso, menos divertida.

— Ah. Nico! — ele comentou, como se não estivesse com as mãos debaixo da saia de Cissa.

— "Ah, Nico"? Sério? — Nicoleta resmungou, cruzando os braços. — Estou atrapalhando algo?

— Não, na verdade. Acabamos de terminar. — ele respondeu, soltando Cissa.

O casal ajeitou as roupas sem muita pressa e saiu do armário apertado, Vlad derrubando algumas das vassouras no processo. Cissa ainda estava ajeitando várias mechas de cabelo atrapalhadas, mas Vlad estava perfeitamente apresentável, e a única coisa que fez foi apertar um pouco o rabo de cavalo baixo que usava.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou.

— Mamãe quer nos ver.

— Nós? — Cissa perguntou.

— Não. Nós. — Nico apontou para ela mesma e Vlad.

Cissa franziu a testa, e Nico conseguia ver as engrenagens girando na cabeça dela para adivinhar o tópico da conversa. Eventualmente a mulher desistiu, deu de ombros, e foi embora pelo corredor. Nico chamou Vlad com um gesto da cabeça e os dois foram se encaminhando para a sala dos pais dela.

Nico, ao contrário de Vlad, tinha uma boa ideia do que seria o tópico da conversa, e talvez por isso estivesse tão estressada. Ela conseguiu sentir o olhar analítico de Vlad sobre ela, mas fingiu não ter visto, e o caminho foi feito em silêncio. Nico abriu a porta do escritório de seus pais sem cerimônia nenhuma e entrou com a mesma atitude irritada que vinha tendo pelos últimos dias. Ela viu Vlad esbarrar em um vaso e segurá-lo a poucos segundos de se espatifar no chão e soltou um muxoxo de frustração.

— Imagino que saiba porque os chamei aqui, Nico. — a mãe dela comentou.

— Tenho uma boa ideia. A resposta é não.

— Receio que não seja uma escolha. — Cornelia tirou os óculos e os colocou em cima da mesa, cruzando as mãos. — Você como líder dos Van Helsing tem que aceitar fazer as coisas que são melhores para o clã, mesmo que não seja a sua vontade.

— Ah, licença. — Vlad comentou, acenando para as duas. — Eu ainda não sei o que é que _eu_ estou fazendo aqui.

— Mamãe quer que eu me case com você.

Vlad olhou para Nico, e então para Cornelia, e de volta para Nico. A líder praticamente conseguiu ouvir a gargalhada de Vlad antes que ele risse, e quando aconteceu, Cornelia parecia incrédula com o fato de que o caçador estava rindo em sua cara.

— Até parece! Sem chance!

Ele ainda riu por um tempo considerável até perceber que estava rindo sozinho e que a conversa era séria. Nico ficou aliviada embora não fosse uma surpresa ver que Vlad não estava muito mais empolgado com a ideia que ela. Pois bem então, se nenhum dos dois queria, seria muito difícil, senão impossível, Cornelia conseguir executar seu plano.

— Você não pode estar falando sério! Não, não, sem chance!

— Senhor Van Helsing…

— Nem pensar! Eu, casado? Eu lá tenho cara de quem quer isso pra vida? Você quer isso pra sua filha tudo bem, isso é problema seus! Eu não tenho nada a ver!

Nico tentou não parecer ofendida com a resposta tão desconsiderada a ela, mas ainda era possível ver o canto do lábio dela tremendo de desconforto. O detalhe não passou despercebido a Cornelia, e Nico notou isso ao ver o olhar dela cerrar ao notar o detalhe.

— Nós imaginamos, senhor Van Helsing, que dada a natureza do seu relacionamento com minha filha a união seria mais agradável. Vocês tem um caso, não tem?

Vlad abriu a boca, mas não respondeu. As coisas não eram assim tão simples, afinal de contas. Não era como se os dois simplesmente "tivessem um caso", mas não dava para explicar sem acabar envolvendo Cissa na confusão. Ele não queria isso. Nico também não.

— Eu não quero me casar com a senhorita Van Helsing. E, se ela também não quer, acho um atraso que fique tentando forçá-la a isso.

— Você não tinha acabado de falar que era problema nosso? — Nico perguntou, com um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

Claramente Vlad tinha falado aquilo da boca pra fora. Ele se importava, nem que fosse só um pouco.

— Bem, de um jeito ou de outro… — ele ajeitou o cabelo meio nervoso. — Eu estava viajando, vocês sabem. Esbarrei com um Flores na viagem, literalmente, um cara tatuado com cheiro de mar, e ele disse que eles estão com problemas sérios. Então… Não sei, tem problemas mesmo acontecendo, a gente não devia priorizar isso agora?

E então, de repente, o rosto de Nico se iluminou. Vlad podia estar muito longe de ser inteligente, mas ele costumava pensar com o músculo na maioria das vezes, e esse era um dos poucos casos nos quais isso era algo bem vindo.

— Sim! — Nico respondeu, com um sorriso enorme. — Mamãe, Vlad tem razão! Estamos com problemas muito, muito sérios ultimamente. Essa repentina insurgência de vampiros para todos os lados… Não parece que devamos desviar recursos do clã para algo como isso agora. Especialmente levando em conta aquele roubo horrendo que sofremos algum tempo atrás… O dinheiro que nos sobrou devia ser focado no trabalho, não em uma festa de casamento para a sociedade.

— Exato. — Vlad concordou.

Nico sabia que ele só tinha entendido metade do raciocínio, mas não ligava pra isso agora. Cornelia levantou uma sobrancelha. Parecia desagradada, mas de certa forma, admirada com a linha de raciocínio da filha.

— O que você sugere?

— Não _sugiro_ nada, mamãe. Eu sou a líder dos Van Helsing e estou _dizendo_ que todos os custos do clã a partir de agora estão suspensos com qualquer tipo de frivolidade exacerbada como festas de noivado ou casamento até que esse problema com a névoa e os monstros seja resolvido.

— Ah, sim… Você tem razão. — Cornelia respondeu, se levantando e dando a volta na mesa.

Nico travou. Tinha a impressão de que aquilo ia acabar voltando para ela. Agora.

— Mas então — a mais velha continuou. — Acho que nós duas concordamos que medidas devem ser tomadas para que esse problema seja resolvido. E cabe a nós, como bons membros do clã de caçadores de vampiros, resolver o enigma, independente da… recompensa. Não acha?

A caçadora abriu um sorriso irônico. Podia ser boa em manipular as pessoas, mas aprendera isso com a mãe, e Cornelia ainda era melhor em devolver as palavras de alguém contra quem as tinha falado.

— Com certeza, mamãe.

— Ótimo. Vamos deixar os planos do casamento de lado, então. Podem ir.

Nico conteve a vontade de soltar um grunhido de ódio e saiu do escritório. Demorou algum tempo para que ela ouvisse os passos de Vlad atrás dela, e logo ele a seguia em direção ao quarto de Octavian.

— O que foi isso? — Vlad perguntou.

— Isso fui eu me comprometendo a investigar o problema dos vampiros, nem que seja de graça, pra adiar o casamento. Merda, odeio trabalhar de graça.

Nenhum Van Helsing gostava, de forma geral, mas tinham os que achavam caçar divertido o bastante para fazer por hobbie de vez em quando. Era nisso que ela estava contando agora.

A líder bateu na porta do quarto do irmão. Ela precisou insistir algumas vezes, mas Tavvy atendeu, com a expressão bem irritada por ter sido interrompido fazendo alguma coisa. Com uma espiada por cima do ombro dele, Nico percebeu que ele estivera lustrando a foice. Às vezes Nico achava que ele amava aquela coisa mais que a si mesmo.

— O que é?

— Preciso que você faça uma coisa. Está a fim de bater em uns vampiros?

Tavvy olhou para Vlad, como se perguntando o que ele estava fazendo ali. Ele torceu o nariz em desgosto e se virou para irmã. Nico já estava acostumada a ver Tavvy ignorando qualquer um na presença dela. Aquilo não era novidade.

— Sempre a fim.

— É _pro-bono._

— Menos a fim. Mas ainda dá pra fazer. Por que isso agora? Não é você que sempre diz que a gente não deve caçar serviço se não for pra ganhar com isso?

— Mamãe vai dar uma recuada na história do casamento se estivermos ocupados demais caçando e resolvendo esse problema. Então preciso de um ponto de partida. Achei que ia ser mais divertido pra você do que pra mim.

Tavvy olhou para Vlad de novo, e pareceu finalmente perceber porque ele estava ali.

— Ela quer que você case com _isso?_

— Tavvy…

— Pelo menos — Vlad interferiu. — eu estou sendo cotado para o assunto, já que ao contrário de _alguém_ eu no muito mínimo sirvo para fuder.

Nico viu a mão de Tavvy voando para o pescoço de Vlad e por muito pouco conseguiu se colocar no meio dos dois.

— Vlad, vai pro quarto.

— O meu ou o de alguma das minhas _duas_ namoradas?

— EU TE MATO SEU IMPRESTÁVEL! — Tavvy começou a tentar empurrar Nico, e Vlad começou a rir, abrindo os braços, provocando Tavvy para ir para cima dele.

— JÁ CHEGA, PAREM COM ISSO OS DOIS! Vlad, vai, AGORA. Vai pro da Cissa.

— Como quiser, _futura esposa._

Vlad terminou com um aceno para Tavvy, e saiu pelo corredor.

Nico ainda teve que esperar Tavvy parar de se contorcer antes de o soltar, e o rapaz respirou fundo, ajeitando o cabelo e se apoiando no batente da porta.

— Do que você precisa?

— De um prisioneiro. Um que você possa capturar sem ordem da igreja, para que não precisemos entregar para eles. Então você trás a coisa para cá e nós tentamos extrair alguma coisa dele.

— Então… Trazer vivo? Pff… Que falta de graça. Mas posso fazer.

— Obrigada Tavvy. Pegue o que precisar na sala de armas. E cuidado. Leve alguém com você, pode ser perigoso…

— Alguém tipo o seu amado noivinho? Não, eu me viro.

— Tavvy…

— Eu já disse que me viro. Agora dá licença, tenho uma mala pra fazer.

E o Van Helsing fechou a porta.

Nico respirou fundo. Não merecia esse estresse todo, tinha certeza de que não.

Era melhor descansar um pouco.

A líder voltou pelo corredor, agora pegando o caminho em direção ao quarto de Cissa. Ela abriu a porta e encontrou Vlad e Cissa na cama, conversando sobre algo e se empanturrando de frutas em uma bandeja de comida.

Ah, comida seria bom agora. Muito bom. Nico fechou a porta, atraindo a atenção dos dois, tirou os sapatos e se juntou a eles na cama.

— Você não parece bem. — Cissa comentou.

— Não, não pareço, porque não estou. O mundo definitivamente me odeia.

— Não seja tão dramática Nico. — a caçadora respondeu, fazendo um carinho no rosto da líder.

— Cissa tem razão. Você precisa relaxar um pouco. — Vlad pegou a bandeja de comida, a tirando da cama, e se deitou, chamando Nico com a mão. — Esquece isso tudo um pouco. Passa um tempinho com a gente.

A líder abriu um sorriso, olhando para Vlad, seu _namorado,_ e Cissa, sua _namorada_, se é que poderia se referir a eles assim. Podia ser um pouco confuso para quem tentasse entender os três, mas para eles, era claro como água, e isso era o suficiente, certo?

— Ok. Vocês tem razão. Eu já coloquei Tavvy no serviço então até ele voltar… Bem, só me resta esperar, não é?

— Exato. — Cissa respondeu, seus dedos encontrando os botões do vestido de Nico nas costas dela. — Você está me devendo por aquela vez.


	18. O Monstro que Criamos

_**Eu me afastei para enfrentar a dor  
Eu fecho meus olhos e me afasto  
Do medo de que eu nunca encontrarei uma maneira **_

_**De curar minha alma  
E eu vagarei até o fim dos tempos  
Dilacerada longe de você  
Meu coração está partido  
Durma docemente, meu anjo negro**_

_**My Heart Is Broken — Evanescence**_

_**Roma, Estados Papais  
06 de Outubro de 1818**_

_**P**_ietra piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Estava perdendo o foco. Já tinha lido a mesma frase umas três vezes e ainda não fazia ideia do que ela queria dizer.

A caçadora suspirou e fechou o livro com um barulho alto que atraiu a atenção dos outros três caçadores à sua mesa.

— O que está lendo aí, Bianca? — ela perguntou.

Depois de tantos dias juntos, Pietra perdera a pouca paciência que tinha pelas convenções sociais e não estava se dando ao trabalho de chamar ninguém mais pelo sobrenome. Ou de fingir que tinha educação. Ou de falar de forma apresentável. Ou de não colocar os pés pra cima da mesa.

Basicamente, perdera a paciência com qualquer coisa que ela tivesse que se _lembrar_ de fazer, e vinha se mostrando em sua forma mais natural ultimamente. Tinha deixado Lorenzo louco nos primeiros dias, mas agora mesmo ele estava frustrado demais para notar, e se a pilha de livros na mesa deles era indicação de alguma coisa era de que a frustração ia continuar por algum tempo.

— Estou _tentando_ ler um registro migratório do leste europeu. Está em grego, e eu não falo grego, então… Vem levado bastante tempo traduzir isso aqui.

Pietra esticou a cabeça, viu um dicionário de grego e italiano aberto ao lado de Bianca e suspirou.

— Francesca?

— Histórico de mortes do século dezessete na cidade.

— Lorenzo?

— Ainda estou preso nos símbolos. Vários deles não se repetem da garota para as paredes. Acho que o conjunto todo se completa de alguma forma, mas…

Mas não conseguia descobrir como. Excelente. Estavam todos presos em uma enorme perda de tempo.

Pietra suspirou e se levantou, pegando uma pilha de livros da mesa. Precisava desanuviar a cabeça um pouco, e andar era uma forma boa de fazer isso, nem que fosse só andar o suficiente para guardar alguns livros em excesso.

O pior de tudo, ela pensou, enfiando alguns livros em seus lugares nas prateleiras, era a sensação de estar procurando uma agulha em um palheiro. Como iam fazer para encontrar _uma_ mulher, que poderia ser qualquer pessoa, de qualquer parte do mundo, e ter qualquer relação com o cortiço que estava assombrando?

— Isso é estupidez. Tem que ter outro jeito de lidar com isso.

Ela deixou a pilha de livros em uma mesa próxima e voltou a caminhar pelas estantes.

Registros imigratórios… Não, Bianca já estava agarrada com esses. Atestados de óbito? Francesca estava cuidando deles de forma retroativa, e parecia um trabalho muito extenso e monótono para Pietra fazer. Lorenzo estava preso na simbologia, certo de que aquela confusão sem sentido daria respostas para eles.

— O que é que eu vou…

Pietra parou a frase no meio. Seu olhar, antes vagando entre as estantes, tinha sido chamado a atenção por um livro grosso e enfiado quase que de qualquer jeito em uma das estantes. Surpresa, Pietra percebeu que tinha vindo parar na "Seção Vermelha" da biblioteca dos Da Vinci, o que era um conjunto de três ou quatro estantes que guardavam uma história sangrenta da igreja que a maioria do clã decidia fingir que não existia.

_Maioria_, no caso, não a incluía. Lorenzo e Bianca eram mais apegados a suas crenças, mas Pietra e Francesca já tinham tido boas conversas sobre como várias coisas da igreja estavam exorbitantemente erradas. Sabiam que os dois concordavam com elas em parte, mas elas pareciam ser mais… revolucionárias.

E, Pietra sentiu, era disso que precisavam agora. A igreja era orgulhosa demais para admitir seus erros, para considerar que algo de ruim poderia vir do que tinham feito no passado. Mas essa poderia ser exatamente a ocasião. Aqueles livros não estavam ali à toa. Por mais que estivessem escondidos e ignorados, em casos extremos e desesperados, o clã sabia que era a isso que tinham que recorrer.

— Eu diria que estamos desesperados, certo? — ela murmurou, tirando o livro da estante e começando a folheá-lo no caminho de volta até a mesa onde o clã estava.

Uma pequena parte de Pietra, bem menor do que a do restante de seus colegas de caçada, estava torcendo para que o que ela procurava não estivesse lá. Talvez por ser uma parte tão pequena, ela não se sentiu tão transtornada quando, já quase na mesa, virou uma página do livro e viu uma grande ilustração da mesma mulher da pintura que tinham encontrado.

— Uh-oh…

Pietra levantou o rosto para a mesa e o trio a encarou.

— O que é "Uh-oh", Senhorita Da Vinci? — Lorenzo questionou, colocando sua caneta-tinteiro de lado.

— Aaaanh… Eu a encontrei. — ela virou o livro para a mesa, mostrando a foto da mulher para os três. — É ela, não é?

Um breve silêncio se fez na mesa enquanto os caçadores olhavam a imagem no livro, a comparando com a pintura que tinham sobre a mesa, e então Lorenzo se levantou de uma vez, seguido pelas garotas.

— Que livro é esse?

— Quem é ela?

— Onde achou isso?

— Ok, uma coisa de cada vez. Lorenzo, eu peguei o livro na Seção Vermelha.

O líder soltou um palavrão que fez as três olharem incrédulas para ele. Não era nada comum de Lorenzo dizer palavrões, menos ainda dentro da Capela Sistina, e menos ainda na frente de moças.

— Bianca… Esse é um registro de Inquisição. — Pietra virou a capa para o trio. — É focado em mulheres condenadas pela igreja por bruxaria. Bem, quer dizer, nós quatro estávamos pensando nisso, não estávamos? Era só questão de um de nós ter a coragem de procurar e _alguém_ aqui nessa mesa pode ser bem protetor quanto à santidade de sua sagrada igreja católica.

Pietra viu o quanto Lorenzo estava preocupado quando ele ignorou, por completo, sua alfinetada.

— Nome. — Lorenzo pediu. — Eu quero o nome.

Ela esticou o livro para Lorenzo.

— Uma tal de Mina Murray… Acho que o nome devia significar algo, mas…

Pietra parou de falar quando viu que Lorenzo tinha se sentado de novo, com o livro nas mãos, branco como papel e o encarando sem realmente ler.

— Enzo? — Francesca chamou, puxando uma cadeira para perto dele.

Pietra e Bianca se olharam. Ele não parecia bem. Não que Pietra se _importasse_, mas se o líder do clã desse um ataque do coração ou algo do tipo na presença dela e morresse as coisas ficariam bem problemáticas.

Francesca ainda chamava o primo, mas eventualmente Pietra se cansou, pegou uma pilha de três livros pesados e largou na mesa bem ao lado dele.

O baque foi o bastante para chamar a atenção de pelo menos três grupos de caçadores próximos, mas Pietra não se preocupou com isso. Ela cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Começa a falar, coroinha.

— Não tem o que falar. — ele respondeu, coçando a garganta em um pigarro seco e se levantando. — É isso. Fim da investigação.

Ele recolheu o livro, o casaco e a boina e chegou a dar uns dois passos antes que Pietra se colocasse na frente dele.

— Onde acha que está indo?

— Lá vamos nós… — Bianca sussurrou. — Ei, maturidade? Senhor e senhorita Da Vinci?

— _Etra_ — Pietra rangiu os dentes. Sabia que Lorenzo estava a chamando por aquele apelido por saber que ela odiava. — Saia da minha frente.

— Quem achou o livro que você está segurando fui eu. Você acha o que, que vai levar a _minha_ descoberta pra algum lugar e me tirar da investigação?!

— É EXATAMENTE o que eu vou fazer, Pietra Da Vinci, agora saia do meu caminho!

Pietra sentiu o sangue ferver. Lorenzo podia ser brilhante o quanto fosse, continuava sempre o mesmo turrão egoísta de sempre. Ele deu um passo, disposto a passar por cima dela, mas Pietra se manteve firme onde estava e o empurrou de volta, esticando a mão para o livro.

— Me dê esse livro, Lorenzo.

— Eu já disse que acabou! — ele respondeu, puxando de volta.

— Eu não acredito… — Bianca comentou com Francesca. — Eles parecem que tem cinco anos de idade, olha isso!

— ENZO! — Francesca chamou, indo até os dois e puxando o livro de uma vez. — Você não vai tirar a gente disso agora! Quem é Mina Murray? O que está acontecendo?

— Cesca…

— Você me deve um favor! — ela largou o livro sobre a mesa.

— _Aquilo?_ — Pietra viu a famosa sobrancelha franzida de Lorenzo. Aquela que aparecia quando ele estava se sentindo traído. — Aquilo não merece _isso._

— Nós não combinamos termos no acordo. Você me deve um favor, ponto.

— Você vai usar _aquilo_ contra mim?

Se Pietra admirava alguma coisa em Francesca era a forma como ela se manteve firme como uma rocha. Sabia que as duas tinham isso em comum, mas a diferença era que, ao contrário dela, Cesca era digna de muito mais atenção. Não era como se desse para culpar Lorenzo por isso. Os dois eram como irmãos, afinal de contas. Era normal que ela exercesse mais poder sobre ele…

Ou ao menos Pietra _imaginava_ que fosse, ela mesma não tendo tido irmãos e já tendo perdido os pais à muito tempo.

— Como eu disse — Pietra comentou, indo para o lado de Francesca. Bianca também se aproximou, e as três o cercaram contra a mesa. — comece a falar.

Ele suspirou e deitou o rosto nas mãos.

— Última chance. Seguir esse caso, vai matar um de nós. Um de nós vai _morrer_ se nos enfiarmos nisso, vocês estão entendendo?

Pietra engoliu em seco. Ela sentiu uma leve hesitação nas meninas, bem como ela mesma hesitou por um instante, e fez um esforço para não olhar para elas. Sabia o que queria. As três sabiam. Não podiam deixar Lorenzo intimidá-las para longe de suas responsabilidades.

— Ha, quem diria. — Pietra respondeu, com o sarcasmo e a acidez típicos dela. — Dizendo assim parece até que está preocupado com a gente.

E para a surpresa dela, Lorenzo levantou o rosto e olhou para as três, e ficou visível na expressão dele que, sim, ele estava.

Não era piada. Ele realmente acreditava que era perigoso àquele ponto.

— Nós sabíamos dos riscos quando nos juntamos ao clã, Enzo.

— Pietra só veio por causa da hospedagem e da comida. Ela não tem que morrer por causa disso.

Bem, _isso_ era verdade, Pietra pensou. Mas ela estava curiosa, e curiosidade sempre tinha sido um de seus maiores defeitos.

— Fale. — Bianca pediu por fim, e Lorenzo se recostou na cadeira, se dando por vencido.

— Tudo bem. Mas eu avisei. — ele soltou um suspiro, e começou. — No século quinze, Valáquia foi, por um tempo, comandada por Vlad III. Vlad era filho de Vlad II Dracul, um conde que trabalhou para a Ordem Cristã Draconiana como Cavaleiro Cristão. Por isso o sobrenome, Dracul, e, seguindo o patronímico, se considerarmos o título de "Empalador" que Vlad III levava traduzido para "Tepes" em romeno, estamos falando aqui de Vlad III Tepes, também conhecido como Conde Dracula.

— Certo. E? — Pietra perguntou. — Eu conheço essa história. Ele foi morto em guerra, algo do tipo.

Lorenzo negou com a cabeça.

— Tem muito além disso. A igreja acobertou a história de verdade, apenas alguns integrantes do clero e uns outros servientes por fora tem o direito de saber do que aconteceu de verdade. O líder dos Da Vinci é um deles. Contando isso pra vocês eu estou colocando meu emprego em risco, inclusive. Seria bom se ninguém soubesse dessa nossa conversa.

Por mais que a ideia de ver Lorenzo em apuros fosse palatável para Pietra, era uma coisa provocar ele o dia inteiro, e outra bem diferente que ele perdesse o emprego. Ela sabia tanto quanto qualquer outro o quanto Lorenzo era competente e merecera seu lugar. Seria uma perda séria para os Da Vinci se ele fosse embora. Ela até o _admirava_, até certo ponto, embora claramente não fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

— Ninguém vai saber. — Pietra comentou. Sabia que se Lorenzo ouvisse dela ele ia acreditar melhor. — Como Mina Murray se encaixa nisso tudo?

— Vlad a conheceu em Valáquia e se apaixonou por ela. Ela estava prometida para outro nobre, Jonathan Harker, mas o noivado dos dois não estava indo muito bem. Harker era contra algumas das práticas de Murray, visto que ela tinha se juntado a um clã de bruxas eslovenas e não estava a fim de largar seus costumes. A família de Murray tinha arrumado o noivado justamente esperando que isso fosse endireitá-la na vida, ou qualquer que fosse a desculpa deles para que uma mulher não pudesse perseguir estudos da ciência.

— Uau, cuidado Lorenzo. — Pietra riu. — Falando assim posso acabar pensando que você acha que mulheres podem ser cientistas.

O líder deu de ombros e Pietra se sentiu subitamente desconfortável. Ele achava mesmo? Que raio de faceta era essa que estava vendo dele? Desde quando ele tinha algum ideal igualitário no sangue?

— Não é porque eu desconsidero algumas damas para a _minha_ vida pessoal que isso signifique que elas não podem fazer o que quiserem com a vida pessoal _delas_, senhorita Da Vinci. Eu jamais teria te recrutado se tivesse esse tipo de pensamento. Você é quase um grito de tanto que se destaca das damas da sociedade. E não digo isso de forma boa.

— Claro que não. Por que você me elogiaria de qualquer forma, não é mesmo?

— Ok. — Bianca cortou. — De volta à história, por favor.

Pietra viu Lorenzo a olhar de forma estranha, como se estivesse ditando uma resposta inteira mentalmente que não chegou a proferir em voz alta. Então ele virou o olhar para o grupo e continou.

— Como Vlad era rei _e_ Cavaleiro Cristão, os pais de Murray o consideraram um excelente partido e autorizaram que ela desmanchasse o noivado com Harker para se casar com ele. Quando fizeram isso não sabiam que Vlad era um progressista, e que endossava a perseguição à prática da ciência. Quando os dois se casaram, Mina Tepes, como ficou seu novo nome de casada, teve toda a liberdade para fazer o que bem quisesse em seu ramo científico.

— Ah… É uma história bonita. — Cesca comentou. — Onde está o problema?

— Vlad é o problema. Anos lutando na Reconquista não fizeram bem para o cérebro dele. Ele enlouqueceu. Se tornou cada vez mais sanguinário em suas batalhas. Começou a empalar seus inimigos no próprio jardim de seu castelo. Mina, em vez de procurar ajuda, acreditava que seu marido estava fazendo o que era certo e por todo o tempo se manteve fiel ao lado dele. Eventualmente, nessa época, a "névoa" como os Flores chamam começou a se manifestar de forma mais intensa, e os primeiros fantasmas, lobisomens e zumbis foram aparecendo. A igreja não tem registro sobre qual foi o primeiro de nenhum deles, tudo aconteceu muito rápido e demorou um tempo para os padres entenderem que possessões demoníacas e fantasmagóricas eram a mesma coisa. Mas o primeiro vampiro todo mundo lembra quem foi, porque foi a maior dor de cabeça da época.

— Dracula… — Bianca sussurrou.

— Sim. Ele saiu de controle. A névoa tomou conta dele e a igreja não conseguia mais o refrear. Ele começou a guardar o sangue dos mortos empalados para beber no jantar. Mina nunca considerou nada disso como errado, afinal, o que quer que ela queria fazer da vida, Vlad permitia, e ela tinha a certeza de que nunca encontraria um homem que fosse ser tão liberal quanto ele. Eventualmente a igreja enviou clérigos para a casa dele para revogar o título de Cavaleiro Cristão dele, mas ele os matou. E matou os outros que foram enviados para excomunga-lo, e os enviados para dissolver o casamento dele. É por isso que Mina está registrada nesse livro com seu nome de solteira. A igreja não mais considera o casamento dos dois.

— Como ele foi parado? — Pietra questionou, cruzando os braços.

Agora estava começando a ver porque Lorenzo tinha se assustado tanto. Era uma história antiga. Uma mágoa antiga. Algo relacionado ao surgimentos dos primeiros monstros.

— A igreja desistiu de brincar de gato e rato e contratou um cientista que utilizava de religião em seus métodos, Abraham Van Helsing. Ele pareceu a escolha ideal para que a igreja não estivesse se voltando por completo para a ciência, uma vez que parte dos artefatos de trabalho de Van Helsing incluíam água benta e crucifixos, por exemplo. Eventualmente ele conseguiu completar o trabalho, matando Dracula, e a igreja apreendeu Mina e todos os seus estudos. Ela foi dada a chance de se arrepender de seus "pecados", mas ela declarou, na época, que preferia a morte do que uma vida privada da ciência, pois a ciência era sua alma. Assim a igreja a trouxe para Roma para servir de exemplo e ateou fogo nela em praça pública. Depois disso outros vampiros foram aparecendo, e vez após outra a igreja contratou Van Helsing para resolver. E depois os filhos dele. E depois os netos… E assim o clã Van Helsing surgiu, e é por isso que eles são pagos pela igreja até hoje. É história. Tradição.

— Então… — Cesca comentou. — Estamos caçando a fantasma de uma bruxa eslovena relacionada ao surgimento do primeiro vampiro e à criação de todo um clã de caçadores?

Lorenzo negou com a cabeça.

— Não apenas de um clã. A dor de cabeça que Dracula causou foi o que fez a igreja organizar direito os exorcismos de fantasmas e fundar o clã Da Vinci. Não queriam que os fantasmas saíssem de controle como o primeiro vampiro saiu. Eles escolheram Leonardo Da Vinci como símbolo porque sabiam que exorcistas de fantasmas iam precisar ser inteligentes e estudiosos, mas mais que isso, porque tinham precisado da ciência, ao menos em parte, para derrotar Dracula. Leonardo foi um cientista, um artista, um inventor… Um homem de dezenas de talentos. O homem ideal para se levar como símbolo para uma guerra contra o sobrenatural que ainda não se entendia por completo. Os Frankestein vieram algum tempo depois. Um médico chamado Victor Frankestein, em meio a alguns… experimentos, costurando partes de corpos, percebeu surpreso que uma de suas criaturas se levantou e começou a matar pela cidade afora. Ele julgou isso sua responsabilidade, o matou, e passou o ofício da caça dos zumbis aos seus filhos. Tudo inspirado pelo modelo que os Van Helsing já estavam seguindo.

— Os Flores entram nessa confusão também? — Pietra perguntou, com uma risada de escárnio.

Lorenzo _tinha razão_. Estavam arrumando um problema muito grande dessa vez.

— Err… Sim… Mas a coisa com eles é diferente. Não sabemos muitos detalhes, uma vez que eles também não sabem por só terem a tradição oral em vez da escrita, mas o primeiro lobisomem que caçaram pensaram se tratar apenas de um lobo solitário. Foi um choque quando o lobo virou uma pessoa depois de terem conseguido acalmar o animal. Eles sempre foram muito ligados aos animais. Decidiram seguir a tradição por empatia.

— Por que você sabe todas essas coisas? — Cesca perguntou. — Como isso tudo não é de conhecimento geral?

— Eu sei disso tudo porque a igreja sabe disso tudo, porque eles documentaram tudo que aconteceu, mas não deixaram ir a público. Eu como líder dos Da Vinci tenho o direito de saber, mas também tenho o direito, como líder, de dividir informação que eu considerar relevante com parceiros de caçada. No caso, vocês. E eu julgo relevante. Acredito que eu possa me safar de problemas com esse argumento, ou nem teria dito nada.

— Você disse que Mina Murray foi queimada… — Bianca comentou.

A caçadora tinha aquela expressão no rosto e Pietra abriu um sorriso pequeno. Sempre que Bianca fazia aquela cara, era porque tinha reparado algo que escapara aos demais. Bianca pegou um mapa de Roma e o abriu, circulando o cortiço com uma caneta.

— Por algum acaso a praça onde ela foi queimada ficava onde agora existe esse cortiço?

Pietra viu no olhar de Lorenzo, antes que ele dissesse algo, que a resposta era sim.

— Bianca, você é um gênio! — ele comentou, olhando o mapa. — É por isso que ela está assombrando lá!

— Os escritos… Por que isso tudo no cortiço? — Pietra perguntou, pensando em voz alta. Ainda haviam pontas a amarrar, mas estavam, finalmente, chegando a algum lugar.

— Talvez ela queira acabar o que estava fazendo quando viva. — Cesca comentou. — Essas anotações podem ser a pesquisa dela. Ela deve ter escrito para não esquecer com o tempo. Fantasmas perdem a memória de sua vida à medida que o tempo passa, então ela precisava escrever…

— E usou as paredes por muito tempo. — Pietra completou. — Até que as pessoas do cortiço perceberam e cobriram tudo, e começaram a se cobrir de crucifixos e todo o resto. Então ela possuiu a garota e terminou o trabalho na pele dela…

— Porque não queria que a gente descobrisse. — Lorenzo completou. — E quase conseguiu. Ela sabia que iam nos chamar. Não podia mais escrever na parede ou íamos ver. Então usou a menina, porque sabia que a mãe dela ia tentar esconder isso de nós.

— Mas ela falhou. Nós descobrimos. — Bianca comentou. — E agora estamos alguns passos à frente dela.

O quarteto se olhou por um instante. Lorenzo ainda parecia nervoso, mas Pietra também estava. Ela viu os rostos, alguns de medo, outros de desespero, de seus colegas de caçada, mas nada daquilo importava agora. Nada daquilo _podia_ importar, não com algo tão sério e perigoso à frente.

— Precisamos descobrir o que ela estava fazendo. Ainda tem algumas perguntas sem resposta. — Pietra comentou. — Mas nós vamos conseguir. E vamos sair os quatro vivos disso, certo? Mina é responsabilidade da igreja. Nós criamos esse monstro. Nós temos que ser aqueles a mandá-la de volta para onde pertence.


	19. Sombras do Passado

_**O mundo pode ser um lugar desagradável  
Você sabe disso, eu sei disso, yeah  
Nós não temos que cair em desgraça  
Abaixe as armas com as quais você luta  
Mate-os com bondade**_

_**Kill Em With Kindness — Selena Gomez**_

_**Madrid, Espanha  
07 de Outubro de 1818**_

— _**G**_ ente, dá só uma olhada! — Apolo exclamou, abrindo os braços e se virando para os amigos do clã. — Estamos em Madrid!

E, melhor que isso, estavam em uma _praça_ de Madrid. Uma movimentada, com lojas, com comida, com pessoas… Ah, com algumas moças belíssimas, e alguns cavalheiros muito, muito atraentes. Apolo estava dividido entre querer sair correndo pelo lugar, entre as pessoas, e vendo tudo, e entre ficar perto dos Flores.

— Vocês são muito lentos! — ele comentou, correndo no lugar, quase pulando tentando animar o resto de seus amigos.

— Apolo, acalme-se um pouco. Não viemos aqui para isso. — Letitia recomendou.

O caçador deu de ombros e abriu um sorriso lascivo, correndo até Charles e pulando nas costas dele.

— Besteira. E você hein Charles, o que me diz? Quer dar uma volta comigo?

Charles visivelmente não estava no humor. Desde a leitura de cartas, ele tinha se fechado para brincadeiras de forma geral, e não deixava Rosa sair debaixo de suas vistas. Tinha sido com bastante relutância que ele deixara a filha com a avó naquela tarde para que pudesse trabalhar com o resto do clã.

— Apolo, esse não é nosso objetivo. — ele respondeu, tirando o colega de cima dele.

— Ah, que isso gente! Santiago?

O marinheiro nem respondeu.

O sorriso no rosto de Apolo murchou, e ele tentou não parecer muito desanimado. Eles eram _Flores_, conhecidos por serem o clã mais animado de todos!

— Bem. Vocês que sabem. — o caçador olhou em volta um pouco e seus olhos pousaram sobre uma cigana de longos cabelos negros e um vestido de forte amarelo.

Ele sorriu.

— Já que vocês querem ser tão chatos hoje, tudo bem, vão aí perder tudo que Madrid tem a oferecer. Eu vou procurar algo com o que me ocupar. Com licença.

— Apolo! — Letitia o chamou, mas já era tarde.

Apolo saiu andando pela multidão até um outro grupo de ciganos e, mais especificamente, a uma colega de clã. Ela não estava na leitura de cartas de dias atrás, portanto, não tinha motivos para estar desumanamente preocupada. Assim, ele provavelmente conseguiria arrastá-la com ele para alguma nova aventura pela cidade, enquanto os chatos do resto do clã ficavam para trás remoendo uma leitura de tarô.

Bem, não era sua culpa. Tinha _tentado_, repetidamente, avisar a eles que leituras eram subjetivas, mas Letitia tinha cismado com a parte sobre "mudar de atitude" e Charles tinha muita certeza de que a leitura era especificamente sobre Rosa, então se tornara uma versão fechada e ansiosa de si mesmo.

Apolo bem tinha tentado os acalmar, mas eventualmente aceitara que a única coisa que poderia fazer era esperar que eles se envolvessem com outra coisa, o bastante para descansarem as cabeças. Até lá…

— Pietra Rose? — ele chamou, correndo até a garota e a abraçando com força e carinho típicos de seu jeito cigano.

Ele sentiu Pietra se retrair de susto em seus braços, mas rapidamente a caçadora o reconheceu e abriu um sorriso doce. Apolo tentou não se animar demais e a soltou. Pietra diferia do restante do clã no que se referia a afeições. Ela não gostava de casos rápidos e fogos em rastro de palha como acontecia facilmente com Apolo e Charles, por exemplo. Talvez por isso o caçador nunca sabia como se aproximar dela, mas ela parecia ter se acostumado.

Ao menos, ele esperava que sim.

— Oi, Apolo!

Ele a soltou do abraço e passou um braço pelos ombros da cigana, começando a arrastá-la consigo pela cidade.

— E aí, Madrid! Belíssimas as moças daqui, veja só! — ele comentou, lançando uma piscadela para duas garotas que caminhavam juntas. Elas deram uma risadinha e seguiram o caminho delas. — E os cavalheiros também.

Para o grupo de rapazes, Apolo olhou com discrição.

— É uma cidade de oportunidades. — Pietra murmurou.

Apolo quase respondeu "sim, com certeza", mas olhou para o rosto dela e rapidamente percebeu que ela pensava em algo. Pietra tinha esse jeitinho todo dela, um jeito doce, inocente, um jeito que podia passar a impressão de que ela era… lenta? Mas Apolo a conhecia melhor. Ela estava _sempre_ pensando em alguma coisa.

— Que oportunidades estão correndo em sua cabeça agora?

Ela o olhou por um instante, e Apolo tentou não se distrair com a forma como ela mordeu o lábio, pensando se devia falar ou não. Ele sabia que ela gostava de resolver as coisas com as próprias mãos, mas queria, se pudesse, ajudar. Se importava com ela. Com o clã.

— Pietra, posso ajudar a…

— Veja. — ela passou a mão pelo pescoço e puxou a corrente que sempre carregava consigo.

— Sim. Seu colar de infância. O que tem?

O pai de Pietra tinha a encontrado, recém-nascida, no meio de uma floresta ao lado de onde uma caravana de Flores tinha passado. A única coisa com Pietra além dos cobertores onde ela estava enrolada era um colar de prata com um medalhão. De um lado do medalhão estavam gravadas várias flores em alto relevo. Do outro, uma frase em alguma língua que ninguém do clã conseguira traduzir para ela. Não sabiam sequer de que língua se tratava.

Apolo soltou um "ah", baixinho. Agora estava entendendo qual era o objetivo de Pietra ali.

— Quer encontrar um tradutor?

— Bem… Sim…

O caçador estalou a língua, um pouco ansioso. Ele pegou Pietra pelo pulso e arrastou com ele para o beco mais próximo, um local vazio e mais silencioso, onde podiam conversar sem tanta gente encarando os dois ciganos descalços que tinham chegado na cidade.

— Pietra… Você sabe que eu também não conheço meu pai, não é? Minha mãe era a única pessoa que sabia, e ela morreu sem dizer a ninguém.

O caçador sabia que já tinha passado por aquela conversa com ela vezes demais. Os dois compartilhavam um laço estranho. Nenhum deles conhecia os pais, exatamente, mas a forma como lidavam com isso não poderia ser diferente.

Apolo não queria impedir Pietra de procurar a verdade. Céus, a ajudaria se assim quisesse. Porém, ele não estava exatamente certo de que ela estava se decidindo sobre o assunto de cabeça suficientemente fria para não acabar se arrependendo depois.

— Sim, eu já sei disso.

— Eu sei que sabe. Eu fiz as pazes com isso. Você tem _certeza_ de que quer perseguir essa história? Eu já te disse… Tavez seja melhor não saber. Você pode não gostar do que vai encontrar.

— E eu já disse… — ela respirou fundo e plantou os pés no chão, assumindo uma postura firme. — Já disse que não pode ser pior do que eu imaginei.

Apolo suspirou. Não adiantava. Ela estava muito decidida. A única coisa que ele poderia fazer agora era ajudar, para que estivesse por perto durante o processo… E a amparasse se algo desse errado.

— Ok. Ok, ok, se você quer… — o caçador olhou para a rua, vendo Letitia e os outros muito ao longe. — Que tal se chamarmos os outros para ajudar? Eles estão precisando de uma distração.

Ele tentou não parecer ansioso ao dizer isso, mas era como dizer a uma formiga para fugir do açúcar. Apolo era muito hiperativo para disfarçar quando algo o deixava ansioso ou preocupado.

— Eu vou ficar bem, Apolo…

— Ok, ok eu sei que vai. Sim, eu quero eles com a gente porque estou preocupado. Mas não é mentira. Eles realmente precisam da distração. E então?

Ele ficou nas pontas dos pés, quase pulando no lugar, enquanto via Pietra pensando com sua mesma expressão inocente. Os poucos segundos que ela levou para se decidir foram como horas e horas para ele que estava a ponto de arrastá-la de volta pelas ruas até o resto do clã e pedir ajuda a eles antes que ela se resolvesse, mas enfim, ela respondeu.

— Ok. Ok, ter Letitia junto pode ajudar.

— Isso! Vem comigo!

Ele saiu correndo pela cidade no mesmo instante, parando apenas por tempo o bastante para ver se ela o seguia. Era perfeito! Ele queria mesmo uma aventura, e perseguir uma pista com Pietra era uma ótima forma de conseguir isso. Sem falar que, sendo para ajudar uma companheira caçadora, o resto do clã não ia negar ajuda.

Apolo pediu desculpas a várias pessoas pelo caminho, esbarrando nelas como estava. Recebendo risadinhas de alguns e olhares de reprovação de outros, ele atravessou aquele pequeno pedaço de Madrid com Pietra em seu encalço, e logo reconheceu Santiago ao longe, se destacando das pessoas pelas tatuagens no corpo.

— Gente! Gente! — ele gritou, acenando para o trio.

Para sua surpresa, Letitia parecia um pouco brava. Não era algo que se via sempre. Santiago e Charles também não pareciam em seus melhores estados de espírito.

— Onde você estava?! — a líder perguntou, frustrada. — Não suma desse jeito, nos mata de preocupação!

— Ah… — ele de repente, pareceu se dar conta de que saíra correndo sem dizer para onde, e em uma cidade grande como aquela, um cigano poderia até ser preso. Tinha sido um risco muito sério sair desse jeito. — Desculpe…

— Apolo, estamos em um lugar grande e cheio. — Santiago comentou. — É muita irresponsabilidade sua… — ele parou de falar assim que olhou em volta e viu que Charles tinha deixado o grupo para ir flertar com uma das damas da cidade.

O marinheiro grunhiu e foi até o caçador, o puxando de volta pela gola da camisa. Charles ainda tentou se espernear um pouco de volta mas acabou cedendo e acompanhando Santiago de volta para o grupo.

— Ok, agora _chega_. — Santiago reclamou. Ainda estava com a voz calma, mas o clã o conhecia o bastante para saber que por dentro ele estava ficando bem furioso. — Nós vamos ficar juntos, entendido? Nós cinco! Não é pra sair passeando por aí!

Apolo fechou a cara por um tempo, mas no instante seguinte percebeu como aquilo era uma oportunidade _maravilhosa_.

— Bem… Se temos que ficar todos juntos então vocês vão ter que ajudar a gente.

O caçador cutucou Pietra com o cotovelo e a garota, ainda parecendo um pouco indecisa, pegou seu colar e virou a frase do pingente para os colegas.

— Eu quero encontrar um tradutor. Alguém para me ajudar com isso.

— Ela está bem decidida. — Apolo comentou. — Acho que se a gente não ajudar é capaz dela sair sozinha por aí…

Ele tentou não sorrir depois de falar, mas falhou. Pelo bem ou pelo mal, eventualmente, conseguia argumentar a ponto de conseguir o que queria.

— E, bem, sabem, não posso deixá-la sozinha em Madrid, então eu iria atrás dela e...

— Tudo bem. — Letitia respondeu, se dando por vencida. — Vamos encontrar seu tradutor Pietra, mas à noite vamos fazer o nosso trabalho, entendido?

O sorriso no rosto de Pietra deixou claro que aquilo era mais que o suficiente para ela, e Apolo não pode deixar de sentir uma satisfação no peito. Sabia exatamente o quanto aquilo significava para ela. Podia ter desistido de encontrar seu pai, até porque não tinha como e já fizera as pazes com isso, mas Pietra tinha uma pista. Ela tinha algo como que seguir. E se a angústia dela em procurar a mãe fosse minimamente similar à dele enquanto ainda pensava em encontrar o pai, ele sabia o que um raio de esperança significava para ela.

— Bem, então vamos andando! — ele anunciou, começando a caminhar.

— Apolo!

O caçador girou nos calcanhares, ansioso, virando para trás e olhando para sua líder. Já não tinham decidido? O que mais tinha para conversar?

— O que foi?!

— O centro é pra lá. — ela respondeu, apontando para a direção contrária.

Apolo riu. Ok, talvez ele pudesse mesmo acabar se perdendo.

O caminho até o centro estava cheio de pessoas das mais diversas classes sociais, em grupos de tamanhos diferentes e de idades diferentes, e todos, sem exceção, olhavam para os ciganos quando eles passavam. Os Flores recebiam todo tipo de atenção, do nojo dedicado aos ciganos ao respeito e admiração ganhos por salvar vidas. Embora estivesse acostumado, Apolo sentia o sangue ferver em vontade de responder cada mal-encarada que levava, mas aprendera ao longo de uma vida com os Flores que não ser sempre bem-vindo e, mais que isso, receber a ingratidão das mesmas pessoas cujas vidas estavam salvando dia após dia era parte do trabalho.

Ingratos, mas ainda civis. Ainda precisavam de proteção.

Ignorando as provocações como podiam, os Flores foram se aproximando de pessoas receptivas a eles. Era parte de ser um Flores. Era o que sabiam fazer melhor. De conversa em conversa, de pergunta em pergunta, não só conseguiram o endereço de um tradutor, como também elogios, agradecimentos e várias pessoas perguntando se podiam ajudar com algo. Pouco depois do Sol do meio-dia, o grupo de ciganos se viu parado na frente de um prédio muito bonito no centro da cidade.

Apolo viu os colegas caçadores hesitando na entrada, e Pietra encarando os pés sujos e descalços, tímida. Não sabia se era falta de jeito para entrar, nervosismo por estar finalmente prestes a descobrir o que aquela joia significava, ou uma mistura dos dois. Fosse o que fosse, Apolo não quis esperar, e entrou no local com as mãos nos bolsos e um enorme sorriso, um pouco convencido, que fez a recepcionista levantar um olhar bem surpreso para ele.

— Senhor?

Ele tentou não se ofender com a atenção exagerada que ela deu para as roupas de cigano e os pés descalços dele.

— Boa tarde, senhorita. — Apolo cumprimentou, abrindo um sorriso de galanteio e se debruçando sobre a bancada. — Será que a senhorita pode ajudar eu e meus amigos um pouquinho?

A mulher se levantou, agora parecendo um pouco nervosa. Apolo notou que ela olhava por cima do ombro dele, e ele olhou para trás, percebendo satisfeito que o restante do clã tinha entrado atrás dele.

— Senhor, eu não estou certa de que…

— Me chamo Apolo Flores. — ele interrompeu, segurando a mão dela e deixando um beijo educado. — Eu e meu clã estamos investigando algo e precisamos dar uma palavrinha com um tradutor que trabalha aqui.

À menção do nome "Flores" a postura da mulher mudou imediatamente.

— Senhor Flores… Estamos em perigo?

Apolo abriu a boca para responder mas antes que fizesse isso sentiu a mão de Letitia em seu ombro.

— Meu nome é Letitia Flores, eu sou a líder do clã. Não achamos que estejam em perigo senhorita, mas estamos conduzindo uma investigação muito séria ultimamente e seria saudável se as pessoas evitassem sair de casa à noite.

— Oh, céus… — a recepcionista fez um sinal da cruz três vezes e caminhou até uma porta ao lado, batendo na porta. — Senhor González? O clã de caçadores Flores quer ver o senhor.

O grupo esperou um pouco e a porta abriu, revelando um homem de idade avançada, já de cabelos brancos e óculos na ponta do nariz.

— Interessante… Entrem, entrem…

Apolo deu uma última piscada para a recepcionista e mais uma vez entrou na frente, sendo seguido pelo grupo. Ele deu uma boa olhada em volta. O escritório era cheio de estantes repletas de livros diferentes, tinha uma escrivaninha e uma pilha de papéis sobre elas e duas poltronas para visitantes.

— Então. Em que posso ajudá-los?

Ele se jogou em uma das poltronas e chamou Pietra para se sentar na outra. A caçadora parecia um pouco pequena, certamente tinha encolhido ao entrar em um lugar tão chique, mas não perdera a coragem. Ela tirou o colar de prata do pescoço e mostrou a parte de trás do medalhão para o tradutor.

— Senhor González… Estamos em uma investigação e seria de muita ajuda se pudesse traduzir essa frase para nós.

O homem pegou o colar e ajeitou os óculos no rosto, lendo o escrito. Apolo conseguiu ver Pietra remexendo as mãos no colo, nervosa, e olhou para o tradutor. Inexpressivo. Não dava para saber se ele tinha reconhecido o texto ou não.

— E então? — o caçador perguntou.

González se levantou, sem responder, e foi até uma das estantes. Apolo viu ele começar a abrir livros e comparar o texto com o colar que tinha em mãos. O caçador estava ficando nervoso por Pietra, mas sabia que não tinha milagre que pudesse fazer para acelerar o trabalho. Ele passou a mão por debaixo da mesa, segurando a da colega e tentando fazê-la se acalmar um pouco. Não fazia ideia do que seria mais assustador para ela: não receber resposta ou receber e não ser satisfatória.

Os poucos minutos que se passaram pareceram para Apolo, que detestava ficar parado sem fazer nada, uma eternidade, mas enfim o homem voltou até a mesa com um livro e se sentou.

— _Persefonska zaščita_. — ele leu, atrás do medalhão. — Está em esloveno. Uma língua meio dormente, nos últimos anos, mas era falada em uma porção do território agora pertencente ao Império Austríaco. Diria que essa jóia deve ser bem antiga para ter um escrito nessa língua. Em uma tradução livre seria algo como "Proteção Perséfone", ou "Guarda Perséfone". Não é uma tradução muito precisa.

González devolveu o colar para Pietra, e Apolo viu a testa dela se franzir enquanto ela encarava a jóia nas mãos.

Guarda Perséfone. O que raios era isso? Não queria dizer nada.

— Não tem mais nada, senhor? — ele perguntou, vendo Pietra colocar o colar no pescoço com um olhar de frustração.

— Não que eu tenha encontrado. Não é o que estavam procurando?

— Para dizer a verdade, senhor, não fazemos ideia.

Apolo se levantou e estendeu a mão para Pietra. O clã agradeceu e se despediu do tradutor e foram saindo de volta para as ruas de Madrid, a caçadora ainda parecendo bastante desapontada.

— Então! — Apolo comentou de repente, quando estavam de volta na rua. — Proteção Perséfone. Temos que descobrir o que é isso, não temos? Alguém deve saber de alguma coisa.

Santiago abriu um sorriso pequeno e foi acompanhado de Letitia e Charles, que passou um braço nas costas de Pietra.

— Com certeza. Amanhã mesmo começamos a perguntar por aí. Mas agora… Apolo tinha comentado algo sobre "festas" na cidade. Talvez devêssemos ir, hã?

Pietra deu um sorriso pequeno, e os quatro abraçaram a garota, em grupo, no meio da rua. Podiam ser um grupo estranho para quem visse por fora, mas não ligavam para isso agora. Especialmente Apolo, já acostumado a atrair atenções desejadas ou não. Sabia que o clã o via como uma criança, mas em parte, ele mesmo via todo o clã como seu para cuidar. Isso incluía Pietra. Estava decidido: ia ajudá-la a encontrar a verdade.


	20. Balanceamento de Ideias

_**Não sei para onde as luzes estão nos levando  
Mas há algo perigoso na noite  
E nada vai nos segurar  
Baby, isso está ficando sério  
Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, perigoso**_

_**Dangerous — David Guetta**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra  
08 de Outubro de 1818**_

_**D**_e todas as coisas que as pessoas costumavam dizer que Lily e Alban tinham em comum, sem dúvidas o vício pelo trabalho era a mais palpável de todas. A caçadora sabia que não _precisava_ ter ficado tanto tempo debruçada sobre aqueles químicos tentando encontrar uma resposta, e que viver um pouco nos últimos dias não iria doer, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Entre suas teorias com Alban, tinha pensado em algumas coisas diferentes e agora não conseguia afastar a sensação de que estava deixando algo escapar.

A caçadora ouviu a porta abrindo e pareceu sair do transe em que estava, analisando amostras de tecido cutâneo em um microscópio. Era Thomas quem tinha chegado, e o caçador deixou uma pasta de papéis sobre a mesa de Lily.

— Aí está. O relatório da autópsia do senhor Clark Finnigan. Pra que quer isso mesmo?

— Aquele — ela apontou para um corpo sobre a mesa atrás dela. — é o senhor Clark Finnigan. Um zumbi capturado há uns cinco meses atrás. Fui eu quem capturou ele. Estou sentindo que estou perdendo algum detalhe, então se você puder dar uma olhada nisso enquanto eu continuo meus estudos aqui seria de grande ajuda.

— Ok… E o que exatamente é para fazer com isso?

Lily suspirou. Se esquecia às vezes de que não adiantava querer falar com os outros como falava com Alban. Existia alguma sincronia entre os dois que o fazia entender os pensamentos dela quando ainda estavam verbalizados pela metade, e o contrário também era verídico. Com as outras pessoas ela tinha que explicar a coisa inteira, o que deveria ser normal, mas não deixava de ser frustrante.

— Vem aqui — ela chamou, mostrando as amostras de tecido para Thomas. — Essa amostra da esquerda é um tecido de um zumbi capturado. O da direita é de um zumbi que acordou depois da captura. — Lily pegou um bisturi e fez um corte em cada, e o da direita se regenerou.

Ela olhou para Thomas. Ele estava horrorizado.

— Isso não deveria ser possível, deveria?

— Estamos lidando com corpos mortos, então…

— Então o quê?

Por Cavendish…

— Os corpos já estão mortos, Thomas. O tecido não vai ficar muito mais vivo se estiver preso no corpo.

Lily viu Thomas revirar os olhos.

— Ah, você jura? Eu quero saber o que raios isso tem a ver com a porcaria do relatório na minha mão. Sem rodeios, de preferência. Meu tempo é precioso.

Ela o encarou como se quisesse lhe dar um tapa, mas simplesmente voltou a atenção para a mesa, pegou um vidrinho e pingou algumas gotas de algo em cada amostra, cortando com o bisturi de novo onde tinha pingado. Dessa vez, nenhuma se regenerou.

— Isso é ácido sulfúrico? O que o Alban disse que jogou naquele corpo?

— Sim. O ácido está cortando o efeito. Não sei porque. Quero uma análise detalhada de um corpo que ainda não levantou de novo pra tentar juntar mais informações, então, por favor.

Lily podia dizer pela expressão no rosto de Thomas que ele ainda não sabia o que ela estava procurando, mas ela não podia culpá-lo por isso. Ela mesma também não sabia. Só queria o máximo de informação que pudesse sobre como as coisas eram antes, quando tudo era normal, e analisar um corpo que não tinha se regenerado depois da captura poderia ser uma forma de conseguir uma referência.

Ela ouviu Thomas suspirar mas não ia tentar explicar mais. Não dava para explicar algo que ela mesma não entendia se a pessoa não tivesse um sexto sentido para entender.

Mas que coisa. Onde estava Alban que não tinha chegado ainda?

Os próximos minutos no laboratório foram do mais absoluto silêncio. Lily conseguia quase sentir no ar o tamanho do tédio de Thomas. Sabia que ele tinha se envolvido nos assuntos do clã mais por influência da família e do legado médico de seu sobrenome, mas não fazia a menor ideia de até onde ele gostava do trabalho e até onde se irritava com ele.

Ela, por outro lado, não poderia estar mais fascinada, mas também intrigada. Sentia que estava presa em um beco enquanto não tivesse mais informações com o que trabalhar. Exatamente por isso, quando a porta se abriu meia hora depois e Aaron entrou acompanhado de Alban, ela sentiu que finalmente ia conseguir sair do lugar no que estava fazendo.

— Finalmente — ela murmurou. — Onde estavam?

— Aaron foi comigo colocar uma correspondência no correio.

— Você não tem um secretário pra isso? — Thomas perguntou, passando algumas páginas do relatório.

— Achei melhor deixar ele quieto na entrada pro caso de Jekyll voltar, então fui fazer o serviço eu mesmo. — O líder tirou as luvas de tecido, guardando-as no bolso. — E então, o que perdi?

— Não muito — Thomas respondeu.

Lily suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e se levantou. Não adiantava, precisava de mais informações. Ela começou a andar em círculos, e viu Aaron se juntar a Thomas na análise do corpo. Alban, por outro lado, decidiu ir falar com ela.

— Nenhuma alteração na química?

— Não. Não tem matéria prima pra analisar, os corpos estão todos mudando. Aquele senhor Clark Finnigan ali na mesa é minha última chance de estabelecer um grupo de controle, mas…

— ...mas tem alguma coisa te incomodando. Sente que esqueceu algo?

Lily confirmou com a cabeça e se escorou contra a mesa. Quase não tinha dormido nos últimos dias. Estava exausta. Se conseguisse resolver pelo menos isso se sentiria melhor para descansar um pouco mais, mas por ora sua curiosidade estava a mantendo acordada a noite toda.

— Você precisa dormir. — Alban comentou.

— Você também.

Os dois riram baixinho. Ela olhou para Thomas e Aaron, tão próximos um do outro lendo o relatório que chegava quase a ser indecente.

— Olha só pra eles… — ela murmurou, com um tom triste na voz.

Lily não tinha uma grande ânsia de encontrar um amor para _sua_ vida, embora quisesse que isso acontecesse naturalmente algum dia, e talvez por isso ela se sentisse tão afetada pela situação de Thomas e Aaron. A princípio ela tinha pensado que eles estavam só fingindo que não se gostavam de verdade, mas agora que _molly houses_ estavam sendo fechadas e os homens que as frequentavam presos em flagrante, ela sabia que não era isso. Eles tinham medo.

Talvez não fossem falar sobre isso. Talvez nem soubessem isso. Mas ela via, dali de onde estava, como a cabeça de Aaron tinha se inclinado um pouquinho para a esquerda para quase repousar sobre a do outro. Ou como a mão livre de Thomas estava contorcendo os dedos em suas costas, visivelmente se impedindo de abraçar a cintura de Aaron por instinto.

Não era justo. E ainda assim, não havia nada que pudessem fazer.

— Você acha que os estudos são verdade? — Ela ouviu Alban perguntar, e como acontecia entre os dois, ela simplesmente sabia do que ele estava falando, bem como sabia que ele tinha certeza do que estava passando na cabeça dela.

— Pelo que eu os conheço? Não. Ao menos…_Espero_ que não.

— Eu sei… Mas não é isso que me preocupa.

— Você está preocupado com a ação da "névoa" sobre eles? — ela perguntou, colocando ironia na palavra "névoa".

Embora o termo não fosse muito aceito por eles que acreditavam se tratar de um parasita, era o que acabavam usando de forma geral nas conversas quando não sabiam o que falar.

Alban concordou em silêncio. Lily mordeu o lábio, pensativa.

— Não é que eu concorde com os estudos. Eu não quero achar que eles são doidos e eu acho bem estúpido que tenham tornado os sentimentos deles um crime. Porém, a névoa tem se tornado muito… imprevisível. Não é por isso que temos zumbis capturados se levantando?

— Sim, porque o que determina a transformação em vampiros e lobisomens é o estado mental, e qualquer coisa próxima da insanidade significa vampiro. Se a névoa estiver mais forte…

— ...qualquer coisa que se aproxime minimamente do que as pessoas consideram instabilidade pode ser um problema. Ou tristeza e desmotivação. Imagine se a cada choro uma pessoa virar um lobisomem.

Lily não queria nem imaginar. O fato de que a ação da névoa estava ligada ao estado mental no que decorria às pessoas vivas não era novidade mas…

Mas…

— Ah, minha nossa… — Ela olhou para Alban, surpresa.

Como tinham deixado isso passar por tanto tempo? Estava bem ali, debaixo dos narizes deles, o tempo todo…

— O que foi? — ele perguntou, e Lily o viu contrair um pouco os dedos quase da mesma forma que Thomas estava fazendo alguns minutos atrás.

— Alban, a "névoa"... Lembra quando estávamos falando sobre como o ácido súlfurico atrapalhou a regeneração?

— Sim. Discutimos que a "névoa" pode ser um químico na atmosfera que reage com alguns corpos, e que o ácido deve ter impedido a reação…

— ...exato. Mas não conseguimos determinar que composto químico estava gerando a reação…

— ...ou o restante dela. Porém, acabou de me ocorrer uma coisa… E você não vai gostar nada disso, eu também não gosto, mas…

Ela foi interrompida no instante seguinte por uma exclamação de agradecimento de Thomas. Aparentemente Aaron tinha encontrado algo.

— Lily, era isso aqui?

A caçadora deixou o pensamento no ar e se aproximou do corpo. Aaron tinha o relatório em mãos e Thomas parecia um pouco ansioso mas também um pouco admirado.

— Vejam só. — Aaron comentou. — A causa da morte foi um tiro na testa, mas não tem cicatriz nem marca nenhuma na testa do corpo.

— Sim — Alban respondeu. — E…?

— E todos os ferimentos que Lily fez para capturar o zumbi ainda estão aqui. Então eu estava pensando… Vocês tem essa nova teoria de que a "névoa" é um composto químico presente na atmosfera, certo?

— Sim — Lily respondeu dessa vez. — E…?

— Acompanhem o raciocínio comigo. O cara levou um tiro, caiu morto. A névoa reagiu com o corpo dele de alguma forma, o regenerando, e ele levantou. Lily capturou. Beleza. Mas isso aqui — para o desespero de Lily, Aaron abriu o saco com os pedaços do corpo afetado pelo ácido que Alban tinha jogado e virou em cima da mesa. — se curou de novo e continuou curando e se levantou. Motivo? A reação química continuou. Existe alguma diferença entre o senhor Finnigan aqui e o morto mutilado do Alban que fez com que o composto que reage com a névoa para gerar essa regeneração estivesse mais presente no corpo do morto do Alban do que do senhor Finnigan. Se descobrirmos a diferença entre os dois…

— ... descobrimos a reação química — Lily completou. — Brilhante, Aaron!

— Tem mais — Thomas cortou. — Aaron e eu já descobrimos essa parte também. O senhor Finnigan aqui foi morto por dívidas a um agiota, e estava começando a perder as estribeiras por causa do medo da morte. Ficou um pouco neurótico. O morto do Alban não sabemos quem é, mas sabemos de que cova veio. Ele foi enterrado em um hospital psiquiátrico.

Lily deixou o queixo cair um pouco. Se Thomas e Aaron quisessem dizer o que ela achava que queriam dizer… Sua teoria estava mais certa do que ela tinha esperado.

— Espera um instante — Alban interrompeu. — Estão me dizendo que os corpos que viram zumbis são corpos com instabilidade mental? A mesma coisa que causa os vampiros em pessoas vivas?

— Tem mais uma coisa… — Lily sussurrou. — Fantasmas não são mortos consumidos por tristeza de assuntos inacabados ou traumas de mortes muito intensas? E lobisomens não são pessoas vivas consumidas por tristeza ou trauma extremos?

Ela viu os rostos dos três homens se virarem para ela. Thomas e Aaron ainda pareciam um pouco confusos, mas ela conseguiu ver na expressão de Alban que ele já sabia onde ela ia chegar com isso, e não parecia nada feliz.

— Lily…

— Só me escuta — ela pediu. — É um padrão. A "névoa" está reagindo com pessoas em estados de tristeza ou insanidade para criar mudanças que geram os nossos monstros. O tipo de mudança depende se o corpo ainda está vivo ou morto, e se a pessoa é vítima de instabilidade ou tristeza. São quatro reações químicas diferentes, todas com um agente em comum. Existem duas condições metabólicas possíveis, vivo ou morto. Assim sobra só um reagente. Algum químico que existe em pessoas muito tristes ou muito insanas e que reage com a névoa química para criar os nossos monstros. Se descobrirmos esses químicos…

— ...descobrimos como monstros surgem — Alban completou, suspirando. — Lily, não vai adiantar…

— Ah, licença — Aaron comentou, levantando a mão. — Acho que Thomas e eu estamos perdendo alguma coisa.

— Lily quer visitar o Dr. Jekyll — Alban respondeu.

Ela viu Thomas e Aaron a olharem como se fosse um bicho do mato e revirou os olhos. Sinceramente, _homens_. Isso não era hora de serem orgulhosos! Estavam à beira de uma grande descoberta científica!

— Não me olhem assim! Ele dedicou a vida dele ao estudo da mente humana e a formas de provocar ou suprimir sentimentos com químicos! Nós precisamos da ajuda dele se quisermos testar essa teoria!

— Acontece, Lily — Alban suspirou — que eu o expulsei daqui aos gritos da última vez que ele veio. O que te faz achar que ele vai querer ajudar agora?

— Temos que tentar, não é? — Aaron comentou. — Eu não gosto da ideia muito mais que você, mas a senhorita Ayers tem razão. É uma teoria muito boa para que a gente não teste por orgulho… Por mais que a ideia seja repulsiva.

O laboratório caiu em silêncio por algum tempo. Todos pareciam estar pensando. Alban e Lily se olhavam e uma conversa inteira parecia estar acontecendo só naquele olhar. Foram os trinta segundos mais longos da vida de Lily, e ela estava já considerando visitar Jekyll sozinha se fosse o caso quando Alban se manifestou.

— Certo. Mas ele não vai querer ajudar.

— Só tem um jeito de descobrir — Lily respondeu, tirando as luvas de laboratório, calçando as de renda e pegando sua bolsa. — Vamos logo. Não temos tempo a perder.


	21. Machado dos Deuses

_**O martelo dos deuses vai guiar  
Nossos barcos para novas terras  
Para combater a horda, cantar e chorar  
Valhalla, eu estou indo  
Avante nós vamos  
Com remos surrando  
Nosso único objetivo  
Será a costa oeste**_

_**Immigrant Song - Led Zeppelin**_

_**Hunedoara, Império Austríaco**_

_**09 de Outubro de 1818**_

**Q**uatro dias. Quatro putos dias desde que Tavvy tinha deixado o castelo para vagar por Hunedoara à procura de um vampiro desgarrado. Quatro dias de nada, até que finalmente tinha encontrado um alvo e não ia nem poder matar para valer a frustração. Sua vontade era, em partes, de enforcar sua irmã pelo trabalho chato e complicado que tinha arrumado. Era muito mais difícil levar as porcarias emboras vivas.

Mas, bem, ele faria qualquer coisa por Nico, mesmo que a ideia não agradasse nenhum dos dois. O caçador desceu do cavalo, o amarrando em uma árvore próxima, e pegou sua foice. Talvez se desse uma de Frankestein e cortasse os tendões do bicho ou algo do tipo teria mais facilidade para levá-lo embora. Estava cansado, com fome e precisando de um longo banho de banheira, e não ia nem poder tirar diversão da caçada.

Sinceramente, Nico ia ficar devendo uma para ele. Ou umas três. O pior de tudo era que o alvo que tinha encontrado não era um _desgarrado_, exatamente, mas o ninho parecia estar vazio agora. Ao menos, Tavvy esperava que estivesse. Além de tudo era noite, e a maioria dos vampiros tinham saído para caçar. Isso deveria servir de alguma coisa.

O caçador desceu o pequeno descampado em direção à gruta. Ninguém morava naquela região. Provavelmente, o ninho de vampiros tinha espantado qualquer morador do lugar, e por isso os bichos tinham que ir a longas distâncias para procurar comida. Era com isso que Tavvy estava contando quando segurou a foice nas mãos e entrou na gruta.

Por dentro, era maior do que a aparência externa poderia sugerir, o que fez o coração de Tavvy acelerar um pouco. Tinha calculado que caberiam por volta de treze vampiros ali dentro, e tinha esperado uns dez a doze saírem antes de entrar. Contudo, a pequena gruta que tinha visto de longe era só um corredor que dava caminho para outra ainda maior, ainda mais que o salão de bailes de seu castelo, e com o teto tão alto que a luz do lampião que ele carregava nem chegava lá.

Isso era um problema. O lugar poderia estar cheio de vampiros e ele não iria saber…

Ah, mas também, até parece que um bando de sanguessugas seria um problema para ele. Tavvy estralou o pescoço e deu alguns pulinhos no lugar, se aquecendo. Então, segurou a foice nas mãos.

— Ok. Eu sei que estão aí. Hora do jantar. Podem vir!

Tavvy sabia que os vampiros temiam a presença dos Van Helsing. Mesmo em grande vantagem numérica, os sanguessugas sabiam que mesmo que matassem um deles, o caçador cairia lutando e levaria alguns junto para o inferno. Tavvy conseguiu sentir o ar ficar mais pesado, e ouviu sons de passos leves ao fundo da gruta. Ele pegou o lampião no chão, ao seu lado, e o prendeu à ponta do cabo da foice.

Pelo menos, Tavvy pensou, só precisava de um vivo. O resto podia morrer.

— Não vão vir? — ele provocou mais uma vez. — Acho que vou só colocar fogo na sua caverna, então…

Ele ouviu um chiado, e soube que dessa vez tinha conseguido o que queria. Ele abriu um sorriso carregado de convencimento e no instante seguinte um vampiro saltou do escuro em sua direção.

Sabendo que se deixasse o lampião ali enquanto lutava os vampiros iam quebrá-lo e a luz seria pouca para a caverna, Tavvy brandiu a foice, acertando o bicho nas costelas com o lampião preso a ela. O vidro se quebrou, espalhando o óleo no corpo do vampiro, e a chama ateou fogo no óleo. O vampiro gritou e caiu no chão, o fogo se alastrando em seu corpo e fazendo uma fogueira grande o bastante para iluminar o teto da gruta e os cantos mais escondidos.

Então Tavvy sentiu um suor frio escolher pelo seu pescoço.

A caverna estava lotada, abarrotada. Bem mais cheia do que ele tinha esperado. Vampiros se ajuntavam aos montes nos cantos, uns em cima dos outros. Vários pareciam famintos e começavam a considerar o risco de se aproximarem do fogo se isso significasse uma chance de ter Tavvy como jantar. Os segundos que se seguiram foram alguns dos mais desesperadores da vida do caçador. Ele pensou em fugir, mas seu orgulho estava o dizendo para não fazê-lo, mesmo que fosse arriscar e muito sua vida ficando ali. E nessa indecisão ele acabou demorando demais, e os vampiros decidiram que o lanche valia à pena o risco.

A primeira deles veio correndo por trás e Tavvy girou com a foice em mãos, fincando a lâmina na barriga da mulher e puxando com força. Um corte enorme se abriu e a vampira parou no lugar, gritando ao ver o sangue e os intestinos escorrendo para fora de seu corpo.

Tavvy apenas teve tempo de abrir um sorriso antes das coisas começarem a ficar mais agitadas. Aparentemente os vampiros daquele ninho não gostaram de ver uma deles ser estripada, mas o caçador não se importou. Era isso mesmo que queria, no fim das contas. O próximo bicho avançou pela frente, e Tavvy o acertou com a ponta do cabo da foice no estômago, bem a tempo de usar a outra ponta para acertar outro vampiro. Um terceiro se aproximou e Tavvy girou a foice, fincando a lâmina na cabeça dele.

Mas Tavvy não era dos lutadores mais ágeis. Ele era forte. Bem forte. Conseguia destroçar um inimigo com três vezes o seu tamanho, mas lidar com dez, mesmo que fossem menores, começou a se mostrar um problema.

— Merda…

Ele sabia que tinha que deixar um vivo, mas decidiu se preocupar com isso depois. Assim que soltou a foice da cabeça do vampiro, os outros dois tinham se recuperado da pancada no estômago e um deles pulou nas costas de Tavvy, fincando os dentes em seu pescoço.

O caçador gritou. Ele puxou a cabeça do vampiro para trás, soltando os dentes de seu pescoço, e segurou a foice pronto para lhe dar um golpe na cabeça, mas outra mão puxou a sua e a foice caiu no chão.

Merda. Merda. O que estava fazendo ali? Aquilo era uma missão para pelo menos três caçadores, era impossível dar conta daquilo tudo sozinho! Ia morrer… Dessa vez, tinha certeza, estava morto.

Ele sentiu um vampiro morder sua perna, e tentou tirá-lo de lá com a mão livre, mas o braço preso também foi mordido e a dor o desconcentrou. Um outro bicho pulou em seu peito, o jogando no chão, e Octavian caiu, olhando para o teto escuro da caverna e imaginando que ia falhar. Que sua irmã tinha precisado dele, e que tinha sido orgulhoso o suficiente para subestimar a tarefa, e que ia morrer.

Um outro vampiro o mordeu no braço livre e ele começou a ficar com a vista turva. O que estava em cima dele o mordeu no pescoço, e ele ouviu outros chegando, e sentindo seus dentes pelo corpo… Eles eram muitos. O suficiente para segurá-lo no lugar enquanto se revezavam para beber, o suficiente para que Tavvy perdesse a noção do tempo de cada mordida. O coração batia forte contra seu peito e o desespero da certeza da morte fazia seu sangue correr mais rápido, sangrar ainda mais, morrer mais depressa…

De repente, Tavvy ouviu um tiro. O barulho doeu seus ouvidos, e ele estava se sentindo letárgico, com as vistas escuras e sem conseguir se mexer. Sua pressão tinha despencado o suficiente para que ele não conseguisse ver quase nada e nem responder, mas ele ouviu uma explosão e sentiu a temperatura subir vários graus. Entre as vistas turvas, viu uma luz forte e percebeu que alguém estava ateando fogo na caverna.

Era o que devia ter feito. Por que, ele pensou, por que tinha sido tão estupidamente cheio de si a ponto de achar que era bom o suficiente para fazer sozinho o trabalho manual de três? Tavvy viu a silhueta de um homem alto, esguio e de cabelos escuros na altura dos ombros entrando na caverna de machadinhas em mãos. Os vampiros que estavam sobre Tavvy saíram, e o caçador ainda teve um vislumbre do recém chegado, marchando em direção ao fogo e à batalha como se estivesse em uma pintura de guerra, antes de perder a consciência.

Octavian acordou sentindo o chão sacudir um pouco embaixo de si. Ele soltou um gemido pequeno e tentou se sentar, mas sentiu uma mão o segurando no lugar.

— Não seja estúpido. Você perdeu sangue o suficiente para morrer. É um milagre que eu tenha chegado a tempo.

Tavvy soltou um suspiro, aliviado. Conhecia aquela voz. Edgar Van Helsing, um dos caçadores mais experientes do clã. Estivera passando um tempo em casa com a esposa. Um tempo bem comprido, diga-se de passagem.

— Estava… Me seguindo? — Tavvy perguntou, entre suspiros.

A respiração ainda estava fraca e ele se sentia estranhamente leve. Ia precisar de um bom tempo para se recuperar… Alguns dias quem sabe.

Dias.

— Que dia é hoje? — Tavvy perguntou em seguida.

— Te achei a dois dias atrás. Estava voltando para o castelo e por coincidência cruzamos caminhos. Te reconheci de longe pela foice. Depois te vi entrar na caverna, mas não vi sair, e achei melhor dar uma averiguada na situação. Sinceramente, estava achando que ia ter que entregar seu corpo pra sua irmã, mas acho que, se existir algum deus, ele decidiu te dar outra chance. É melhor não abusar pelos próximos dias.

Dois dias. Tavvy sentia o corpo dolorido em várias partes, nem sabia se pelas mordidas ou se por ter ficado dois dias deitado no que ele sabia agora ser uma carroça.

O que Edgar tinha na cabeça? Não devia estar em repouso? Tavvy franziu a testa, começando a se irritar, e sentindo pela primeira vez que estava costurado em vários pontos pelo corpo.

— Eu te suturei — Edgar explicou. — O médico mais próximo fica depois do nosso castelo, então estou te levando embora. Mandei uma carta na frente, a cavalo, para o médico te esperar chegar. Eu disse que o médico era pra mim, na carta. Não queria deixar Nicoleta preocupada esses dias todos. Ela vai ficar bem brava com você.

Oh, droga… Droga, sua irmã… Tavvy soltou um gemido e tentou se sentar de novo, mas mais uma vez a mão de Edgar o empurrou de volta para se deitar no banco.

— Eu não disse pra ficar quieto? — ele resmungou.

— Eu precisava… Eu precisava… De um vampiro…

Tavvy fechou os olhos. A luz, mesmo que fraca, estava incomodando bastante.

— Vivo?

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Edgar continuou falando.

— Peguei um para entregar pra igreja como prova do extermínio do ninho, para receber pagamento. Ele está na carruagem de trás. Devo mudar a ordem para que ele seja entregue no castelo?

Mais uma vez, Tavvy concordou com a cabeça. Ele ouviu Edgar ordenar ao cocheiro que parasse a carruagem, depois o ruído da porta se abrindo e então os passos de Edgar, descendo.

Estava perdendo as forças mais uma vez. Edgar tinha razão, precisava descansar. Tinha sido burro e estúpido de pensar que poderia batalhar com todos aqueles vampiros sozinho. Devia ter colocado fogo na caverna como ele tinha feito…

Devia ter feito tudo diferente, mas agora era tarde. O que podia fazer era torcer para que o que Edgar tinha feito para salvá-lo durasse o bastante para chegar em casa, e então torcer para que o médico pudesse fazer ainda mais.

De repente, Tavvy percebeu que não queria morrer. Não tinha vivido o bastante. Sua hora não podia chegar agora. Tinha que fazer algo grande. Tinha que deixar seu nome para trás como um grande caçador. Tinha que ter algum feito para carregar.

Todos se lembrariam de Nicoleta como uma das líderes do clã. Uma mulher forte, de pulso firme, decidida. Uma boa governante. Uma boa guerreira.

E ele? Quem iria se lembrar de Octavian Van Helsing?


	22. Segredos Mortais

_**Tenho um segredo**_

_**Você pode guardá-lo?**_

_**Jure que esse você irá guardar**_

_**Melhor trancá-lo em seu bolso**_

_**Levando ele ao seu túmulo**_

_**Se eu te mostrar então eu sei que você**_

_**Não vai contar o que eu disse**_

_**Porque duas pessoas podem guardar segredo**_

_**Se uma delas está morta**_

_**Secret — The Pierces**_

_**Roma, Estados Papais**_

_**13 de Outubro de 1818**_

**F**rancesca conhecia Lorenzo há muitos e muitos anos. Tinham crescido juntos, eram, em muitos aspectos, como irmãos. E era exatamente por isso que ela sabia quando ele estava estressado demais. Ela lia nos menores detalhes. Na postura dele ao se sentar na mesa, se debruçando sobre ela apoiado em um dos cotovelos. No leve franzido da sobrancelhas, quase como se não quisesse demonstrar preocupação, mas não conseguisse se impedir. E nas respostas secas e monossilábicas, mesmo quando perguntado sobre assuntos que eram do seu interesse.

O pior de tudo era que não importava quantos anos tivessem se passado, ela ainda não sabia como furar a casca que Lorenzo tinha para esconder os sentimentos e as preocupações. Eventualmente, a situação ia acabar ou nele surtando — caso ela não se envolvesse— ou nele explodindo com ela — caso decidisse fazer alguma coisa.

A escolha era bem óbvia, ao menos para Francesca. Ela e Lorenzo eram como irmãos e irmãos cuidavam uns dos outros. E assim, quando um garoto entrou na biblioteca dos da Vinci brandindo um envelope e perguntando pelo "Senhor Lorenzo da Vinci", Francesca soube que era hora de fazer alguma coisa. Ele vinha recebendo cartas há alguns dias, e a cada carta que lia ficava mais pálido e preocupado. Não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que as cartas eram notícias ruins.

Francesca enfim se levantou da mesa que ela, Lorenzo, Pietra e Bianca vinham ocupando nos últimos dias.

— Lorenzo, precisamos conversar.

E como ela tinha imaginado, a expressão no rosto dele foi de preocupação para surpresa, e dali para frustração. Ele rabiscou uma resposta num papel, entregou para o menino junto com uma moeda e o menino foi embora com a resposta.

— Não, não precisamos.

Francesca sabia que tinha atraído o olhar de Bianca e Pietra para si, e decidiu que poderia usar isso a seu favor.

— Tudo bem. Quer fazer isso aqui na mesa então? Na frente delas?

Ela viu que tinha ganhado com esse argumento. O sorriso interessado e pronto para tirar sarro da situação no rosto de Pietra era mais que o suficiente para convencer Lorenzo, pois ele sabia que ela realmente começaria a falar na frente das duas se ele não aceitasse acompanhá-la. Assim, ele se levantou e saiu da biblioteca.

Francesca o seguiu até uma sala pequena no corredor, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Lorenzo estava ainda mais estressado agora que tinha sido encurralado, mas ela sabia que ainda era melhor do que deixá-lo sobrecarregar ao ponto da quase explosão.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com seus pais? — ela perguntou, se escorando contra a parede.

— Francesca, não tem nada aconte…

— Me poupe, Lorenzo. Eu te conheço há quanto tempo, hã? — Ela fez uma pausa. — É coisa do clã, então?

A resposta foi um suspiro.

Dada essa situação, Francesca sentia que talvez o que ela temia estivesse acontecendo. Cesca tinha algumas… teorias. Não era o tipo de coisa que simplesmente se forçasse alguém a falar a respeito e ela mesma não queria fazê-lo. Contudo, lhe partia o coração de tal forma ver Lorenzo se rasgando ao meio daquele jeito que estava decidindo que valeria o desconforto da conversa.

— Enzo…

Ele a encarou, levantando uma sobrancelha. Cesca tinha consciência de que não usava o apelido sempre, mas às vezes acabava saindo.

— O que?

— Senta, por favor.

Não era como se ela pudesse obrigá-lo a fazer alguma coisa, mas Francesca sabia que no muito mínimo Lorenzo não ia querer contrariá-la. Então, abusava um pouco desse poder de vez em quando. Mesmo que para o bem dele.

Ele se sentou em uma das poltronas e ela em outra, à sua frente. Não sabia como deveria começar a falar, e sabia que assim que Lorenzo se desse conta do assunto as coisas ficariam muito estranhas… Mas tinha que começar de algum lugar. De alguma forma.

— Você sabe, Enzo… Há algumas histórias sobre Leonardo… O tipo de coisa que as pessoas não falam a respeito mas que nós, da Vincis, sabemos que aconteceram. E… Ele foi um homem genial, você não acha?

— Onde está querendo chegar com isso? — o líder perguntou, se escorando contra o braço da poltrona.

Francesca conhecia as posturas dele. Lorenzo estava desconfortável.

— Ah, você sabe… Ele tinha aprendizes jovens, nunca se casou… Vivia desenhando um dos aprendizes e já foi acusado de…

Antes de completar com "sodomia" ela viu no rosto de Lorenzo que ele sabia exatamente onde ela queria chegar. E ele ficou meio branco. E depois meio verde.

— Você acha que eu… Acha que eu sou… _sodomita?_

Nesse momento, Francesca abriu a boca mas se absteve de responder porque a resposta seria "sim". Porém, a expressão no rosto de Lorenzo era tão incrédula que ela se deu conta de que não era verdade.

Bom, ele não podia culpá-la por ter pensado nisso. Lorenzo tinha um longo histórico de tentativas à corte, todas mal-sucedidas, sempre alegando falta de tempo, mas Cesca sabia que ele não estava tão sem tempo assim. Ela o via supostamente interessado em viúvas e prostitutas como todo rapaz da sociedade, mas quando se tratava de damas em idade de casar, por mais que alegasse que era seu desejo, simplesmente não conseguia fazer o relacionamento durar. Juntando tudo isso com o fato de que ele certamente escondia algo muito sério dela…

— Ah, bem… — Limpou a garganta. — Não é como se…

Francesca sentiu o rosto corar. Sinceramente, só estava tentando ajudar, Lorenzo não precisava olhar pra ela como se fosse louca!

— Não me olhe assim! — a caçadora quase gritou, cruzando os braços. — Você não me diz o que tem de errado, eu tive que tirar minhas próprias conclusões!

— E sua conclusão foi que eu sou sodomita?!

A da Vinci resmungou mais uma vez, agora se sentindo muito idiota. Por que tinha sugerido isso? Era burra, isso sim! Devia ter ficado calada!

— Eu não sei, Lorenzo! Eu não sei! Eu só sei que tem alguma coisa te comendo vivo, você não me diz o que é e não me deixa te ajudar! E isso não é de hoje! É desde que você virou líder do clã! E aí de vez em quando você recebe umas cartas e fica todo estranho e…

— Francesca, eu não sou sodomita!

Agora foi Lorenzo quem quase gritou, se levantando de uma vez. Estava vermelho de fúria, vergonha, ou os dois. E por mais que Cesca estivesse se sentindo desconcertada pela acusação, era suficientemente firme no que fazia para insistir em algo até que fosse resolvido. Lorenzo nunca ganhara uma discussão contra ela, e essa não seria a primeira vez.

— Pois então o que é?

— Não vou te contar.

— Não _vai_?

— Não _posso_.

E nesse instante, a voz dele saiu em um tom bem menos exaltado. Foi algo baixo, quase implorativo, e toda a certeza que Cesca tinha de que tinha algo de errado acontecendo com ele atingiu seu ápice ali.

— Por quê? — ela perguntou, apenas, agora com a voz bem mais baixa.

Nunca, em toda sua vida, Lorenzo tinha agido daquela forma. Usualmente ela o pressionava um pouco e ele se abria como um livro para ela, geralmente precisando de ajuda e a pedindo para que fizesse algum favor para ele, em troca de dever algo a ela. Nunca ele tinha escondido algo dela, e o fato de insistir em manter o que quer que fosse secreto e dizer que não _podia_ contar, em vez de não _querer_, fez Cesca se sentir um pouco desconcertada. Era uma situação nova. Nova e preocupante.

— Porque se eu disser a você… — Lorenzo se aproximou e colocou as mãos em seus ombros, olhando em seus olhos como se tentasse explicar algo elementar a uma criança. — Uma das duas coisas vai acontecer: seremos excomungados, os dois. Ou eu terei que matá-la.

Francesca sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago. Tinha razão, ao menos em partes… O problema _tinha_ começado depois que ele assumira a liderança do clã. E agora… Agora estava o comendo vivo sem que ele pudesse dividir com ninguém.

— O-o que disse?

— Por favor… Pare de tentar se envolver, por favor…

Naquele instante, alguém bateu na porta. Após suspirar e soltar a prima, ele abriu a porta e encontrou o mesmo menino do outro lado. Dessa vez, ele entregou um bilhete curto para o líder, pegou uma moeda de gorjeta com Lorenzo e foi embora sem esperar resposta. Francesca tentou não perder a cabeça, tentou não perder a calma, mas Lorenzo estava ficando ainda mais pálido. Ele se apoiou à parede e Cesca pode ver que o homem começava a suar frio.

— Enzo?

O líder não respondeu. Francesca achou melhor o ajudar a se sentar e se abaixou à frente dele, segurando a mão do primo e tentando fazê-lo se acalmar.

— Enzo? Enzo, olha pra mim. Olha pra mim. — Ela puxou o rosto dele suavemente para que se virasse para ela. — Estou aqui. Você não está sozinho, ok? Me diga o que está acontecendo para que eu possa te ajudar…

— Você ouviu a parte sobre…

— Não ligo. Eu faria tudo por você, e sei que você faria tudo por mim. Você é minha família, Enzo. Por favor…

E pela primeira vez naquela noite, Francesca viu que ele queria pedir ajuda. Lorenzo a olhou como se estivesse quebrado, partido ao meio, dividido entre um pedido de socorro e um desejo de protegê-la do que quer que estivesse acontecendo. Dados os riscos em questão, Cesca não o culpava por isso. Ela mesma estava relutante e assustada quanto a ajudar, mas ela e Lorenzo sempre tinham sido unidos. Não importava o que acontecesse, eram os dois contra o mundo, e ela não ia deixar os riscos a afastarem disso agora.

Não podia. Simplesmente não podia.

— Eles… — Lorenzo murmurou. — Eles estão me mandando pra morte…

De novo, ele falava de morte. De novo, ela sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago, mas pensar em Lorenzo morto era ainda mais assustador do que pensar que isso pudesse acontecer com ela.

— Q-quem… — ela queria soar firme, e apertava as mãos de Lorenzo com força como se para acalmá-lo, mas em verdade estava tentando se impedir de tremer. — Quem?

— A igreja, Cesca.

Os olhos de Lorenzo estavam vermelhos, e ela viu uma lágrima começar a escorrer antes que ele enxugasse os olhos às pressas.

Por mais que a resposta tivesse feito o coração de Francesca acelerar, ela logo entendeu que fazia sentido. Se também existia o risco de excomungação, era de se imaginar que a igreja estivesse envolvida. A caçadora respirou uma vez, devagar, tentando se acalmar e manter os pensamentos em ordem. Não podia se desesperar agora. Lorenzo precisava dela.

— O que aconteceu? Eles…

— Uma missão. Eles me mandaram para algo, e eu disse que não vou conseguir sozinho, e sabe o que eles fizeram?

Lorenzo estendeu o papel para Cesca, e tinha voltado a chorar, mas agora não tentava mais esconder. Francesca não se lembrava da última vez que tinha visto o primo chorar na frente de alguém, e embora estivesse tão desesperada quanto ele, e querendo chorar talvez ainda mais, ela se manteve firme quando se sentou ao lado dele, pegou o papel e leu a pequena nota:

"_Nós te nomeamos para líder do clã para que assuma suas responsabilidades. Os riscos não são nosso problema. Cumpra seu dever."_

— Bem, me parece simples de resolver. — Cesca disse, devolvendo o papel a ele. — Não vá.

Lorenzo riu. Uma pequena risada de escárnio acompanhada de mais lágrimas, e ele pegou o papel de volta da mão da prima e o guardou.

— Não tem essa opção. Se eu não for, algo terrível vai acontecer… Só tem eu para resolver, eu me sinto responsável… A cidade inteira pode ser destruída. Pessoas vão morrer, Cesca. Muitas.

— Já é a terceira vez que você fala de morte. Por que alguém tem que morrer nesse cenário?

Ele não respondeu. Francesca conseguia ver o desespero nos olhos dele, a tristeza, e sabia que só havia uma coisa que poderia ser feita.

— Me deixe te ajudar a resolver.

— Não posso. Você não tem o treinamento ou a permissão pra isso. Vai se machucar ou ficar com problemas…

— Com todo respeito, ao inferno com isso, Lorenzo! Não vou deixar você se enfiar no que quer que seja sozinho! Quanto tempo nós temos para que você me dê o treinamento?

Ele a olhou, completamente catatônico. Francesca quase quis dar um tapa nele para ver se acordava, ou reagia de alguma forma.

— Quanto tempo, Lorenzo?

— E-eu… Alguns dias, eu não sei…

— Pois então é melhor que comecemos, não acha?

Francesca respirou fundo. Tinha que ficar firme. Tinha que manter a calma. Ela se levantou e estendeu a mão, puxando Lorenzo para que também ficasse de pé.

— Eu não vou te arrastar para isso…

— Não estou pedindo.

— Eu não sou seu líder?

— Lorenzo, se vamos ser excomungados, você não vai ser meu nada. Agora, vamos logo com isso, sim? Não podemos perder tempo.

Ela começou a arrastá-lo de volta para o corredor. Parte dela pensou que a ajuda de Pietra e Bianca seria bem-vinda, mas ela sabia que nenhuma das duas arriscaria o clã por Lorenzo. Pietra o detestava, e Bianca… Por que ela arriscaria um clã que tanto amava por alguém que nunca tinha feito nada por ela? Não, eram só os dois. Como costumava ser.

— Espera. — Ele a segurou, antes de entrarem na biblioteca.

— Lorenzo, eu não vou mudar…

— Eu sei. Por aqui.

Cesca ainda conseguia ouvi-lo fungar e o via limpar lágrimas com frequência. Ele a arrastou pela biblioteca em direção à Seção Vermelha, e além dela para uma sala dos fundos usualmente ocupadas pela "alta cúpula" da igreja. De todo o clã da Vinci, Lorenzo era o único que ela já vira entrar lá, e definitivamente ela nunca tinha visto nenhuma mulher entrar, nem mesmo as freiras. Francesca sempre fora curiosa quanto àquela sala, e foi um tanto quanto anticlimático perceber que ela não tinha nada de diferente das outras salas de reunião como a que ela e Lorenzo tinham acabado de deixar: algumas estantes, uma mesa, poltronas e um divã...

— Cesca. — Lorenzo disse, parando com ela à frente de uma estante. — Você tem certeza disso? Os riscos…

— ...são bem mais pífios do que a possibilidade de perder meu irmão — afirmou, por fim, e pode ver um leve tom rosado subir ao rosto de Lorenzo ao chamá-lo de irmão.

Podiam não ser irmãos de sangue, mas era assim que ela se sentia. Ele sabia disso, e ela reafirmaria quantas vezes fosse necessário.

— Certo. Bem, então… Ok.

Lorenzo respirou fundo, enxugou as últimas lágrimas e colocou a mão em um dos livros da estante. Cesca pensou que ele iria lhe mostrar algum segredo escrito em meio às páginas amareladas, mas o que aconteceu foi muito mais incrível que isso.

Ele puxou o livro apenas um pouco, e um ruído forte ecoou na sala de algo pesado sendo arrastado. No segundo seguinte, a estante começou a se mover para o lado, revelando uma passagem secreta gravada na pedra da parede, como um túnel de uma caverna. A passagem era feita de uma escada e descia por tantos metros que Francesca mal conseguia ver o final.

Por muito pouco, Francesca não ficou boquiaberta, mas ela sentia que o que quer que fosse surpreendê-la estava no fim daquele corredor, então decidiu guardar a surpresa. Lorenzo pegou uma tocha de um suporte dois degraus para baixo e a acendeu com uma pederneira. Ele estendeu a mão para Cesca e ela o acompanhou pelo túnel.

Lorenzo apertou uma pedra na parede, e a estante se fechou atrás deles. Então eram só os dois e a luz trêmula da tocha por vários lances de uma escada escorregadia de pedra polida. Francesca estava ansiosa, mas também tão surpresa que nem conseguia falar. Dividida entre perguntar se estavam chegando e ficar presa no suspense do mistério, acabou se mantendo em silêncio até chegarem ao fim da escadaria.

E aí sim seu queixo caiu. A escadaria desembocava em um salão, e Lorenzo começou a andar em volta dele, acendendo as tochas do lugar, e a cada tocha acesa ela via mais e mais do que não fazia sentido nenhum estar na sede dos da Vinci. Simplesmente não fazia.

Algumas poucas espadas, escudos e outras lâminas, muitas pistolas, pólvora, pequenos frascos para bombas e uma outra série de armas de fogo que Cesca não fazia ideia do que eram. Bonecos para prática com espada, uma mesa com óleos e, por fim, alvos suspensos com marcas de tiros.

Lorenzo voltou até a entrada, colocando a tocha acesa em um suporte e pegando a mão de Cesca. Ele a trouxe lentamente para o meio da sala, e ela nem se deu conta, ocupada que estava em tentar ver e absorver o que acontecia ao redor dela.

— Francesca da Vinci… Bem-vinda à Ordem Secreta dos Caça-Fantasmas.


	23. Laço Vitalício

_**Há um lugar que eu conheço**_

_**Não é muito bonito lá e poucos viram**_

_**Se eu mostrasse-o agora**_

_**Ele o faria fugir?**_

_**Ou você vai ficar?**_

_**Mesmo que doa**_

_**Mesmo se eu tentar te afastar**_

_**Você voltará?**_

_**E lembrar-me quem realmente sou?**_

_**Por favor, lembre-me quem sou eu**_

_**Todo mundo tem um lado obscuro**_

_**Você me ama?**_

_**Você pode amar o meu?**_

_**Ninguém é uma imagem perfeita**_

_**Mas nós valemos a pena**_

_**Você sabe que valemos**_

_**Você vai me amar?**_

_**Mesmo com o meu lado obscuro?**_

_**Dark Side — Kelly Clarkson (by Glee)**_

_**Roma, Estados Papais**_

_**13 de Outubro de 1818**_

**U**m enorme silêncio tomou o salão. Lorenzo se sentia ansioso e começava a pensar que levar Cesca até ali tinha sido uma péssima ideia. Ela parecia pálida. Conduziu-a até uma cadeira próxima para que se sentasse, e se acomodou em outra, ao seu lado. Por vários segundos Francesca ficou em silêncio, olhando em volta de manequim para alvo, de alvo para espada, de espada para pistola, completamente embasbacada, até que por fim o que ela conseguiu dizer foi um simples…

— Oh!

"Oh" começava a definir alguma coisa… Talvez. Lorenzo sabia que ela estaria cheia de perguntas, mas nem sabia por onde começar a explicar. Sua espera acabou resultando em Cesca decidindo o que perguntar primeiro, e ele ficou aliviado por isso. Temia que tivesse a deixado em estado de choque ou algo do tipo.

— Isso… Isso tudo é parte do clã Da Vinci?

E ela tinha que começar com a pergunta mais complicada…

— Bem… Mais ou menos. O clã de verdade é a nossa divisão, que eu lidero. A divisão de inteligência. Isso aqui é uma outra coisa… Mas eles operam com a informação que a gente consegue e apenas quando necessário.

— Eles… Você quer dizer _vocês_, não é?

Lorenzo engoliu em seco. Mesmo que ele não _pudesse_ contar tudo isso para Cesca, em todas as vezes em que parou para pensar no que faria se pudesse, chegou à conclusão de que ainda escolheria manter segredo. Dividia tudo com ela, mas aquilo era algo completamente diferente. O comia vivo, de dentro para fora. O consumia. Era difícil várias vezes deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir sabendo que tinha acabado de matar alguém que o clã falhara em salvar. Mesmo que fantasmas já estivessem, em tese, mortos, não era assim que ele se sentia quando apertava o gatilho para eliminar um deles.

Ele se sentia um assassino.

— Sim… Nós.

Lorenzo não soube identificar a expressão no rosto dela depois. Já tinha a visto no rosto de Cesca antes, geralmente quando estava com pena de alguém, mas achava que esse era um sentimento que, com certeza, não era o que ela queria dirigir a ele agora. Como poderia ser? Medo, talvez. Quem sabe repulsa. Asco. Mas não _pena._

— E… Quando é julgado "necessário"?

— Sabe como os Flores tentam acalmar os lobisomens de volta à forma humana e os matam apenas em último caso? É exatamente assim. Quando um fantasma se recusa a processar a mágoa que está o mantendo na terra, e não é possível ajudá-lo a se salvar.

Ele quase viu as engrenagens girando na cabeça dela quando disse isso. Sabia exatamente a que conclusão ela ia chegar.

— Estão relacionados? Fantasmas e lobisomens?

E pronto. Ali estava o ponto da conversa que ele menos queria abordar. Ao menos iria fazê-la feliz.

— Provavelmente. É trabalho dos Frankestein descobrir isso. Eles são os cientistas, não nós e… Bom… — Enzo suspirou. — A igreja não é cega. Por mais que digam que se trata de possessões demoníacas e todo o resto, e por mais que _seja_, seria burrice insistir que as duas coisas não estão relacionadas. Eu tentei sugerir isso ao novo líder dos Frankestein quando fui a Londres pedir auxílio nesse aspecto, mas ele quase quebrou uma garrafa na minha cabeça, então…

— Opa. Espera um pouco. Você foi a Londres pedir a Alban para investigar a relação científica entre fantasmas e lobisomens?

— Você acabou de chamar ele pelo primeiro nome?

Cesca de repente corou muito. Lorenzo sentiu algo se revirar em seu estômago. Estava com um péssimo pressentimento.

— Francesca…

— Eu.. Eu troco cartas com ele faz alguns anos. — ela respondeu, falando muito rápido e empilhando as palavras uma em cima da outra.

Santo Deus.

— Você… Você o quê?

O que ela tinha dito? Como assim ela trocava cartas com o líder dos Frankestein e ele nunca tinha descoberto isso?

— Não me olhe assim! Você não é o único que tem o direito de ter um segredo!

E agora estava usando _isso_ contra ele? Como… Como raios…

— Isso não importa agora! — ela resmungou. — Você foi ou não foi a Londres pedir ajuda a ele?

Embora ainda irritado, ela tinha razão. Realmente não era importante agora. Não _agora_, pelo menos. E… Bem, ele tinha falado mal do homem por anos a fio, seria bom ao menos Francesca saber o porquê já que, por algum motivo completamente insano, ela se mantia em contato com Alban. Talvez ele desse sorte e ela percebesse que Alban era louco e acabasse com isso.

— Fui. Mas ele é um imbecil ignorante que não quis saber de nada quando eu sugeri que problemas religiosos e científicos podem ser a mesma coisa. Então eu disse que era tradição os Frankestein colaborarem com a igreja nisso, e que Leonardo da Vinci não é símbolo do clã da igreja à toa, e que nós somos abertos a aceitar algumas coisas da ciência e…

— "Abertos a aceitar _algumas_ coisas da ciência". Você falou assim com ele?

Lorenzo deu de ombros.

— Algo assim.

— E não sabe porque ele quis te agredir?

O líder abriu a boca mas não disse nada. Bem, ok. Ok, talvez ter falado assim com um homem ateu e relativamente embriagado não tivesse sido uma boa ideia afinal de contas.

— Ok. Fui pego. E você pare de trocar cartas com ele. Onde já se viu? O chamando pelo primeiro nome! As pessoas vão pensar que vocês estão flertando!

O pior para Lorenzo não foi nem a hipótese do flerte. Foi que Cesca não a recusasse. Ela apenas corou mais um pouco e cruzou os braços.

Céus. Céus, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo…

— Não acredito nisso!

— Eu não disse nada!

— E precisava?! Além do mais, qualquer pessoa que passe mais de um minuto em pessoa com ele e com a garota dos Frankestein sabe que ele está mais apaixonado por ela do que Romeu já esteve por Julieta. E ele nem se dá conta! O imbecil é tão burro que tem a chance de conseguir uma família e… Argh!

Sinceramente, o assunto conseguia deixar Lorenzo completamente fora de série. Não conhecia a garota a fundo, mas ela estava no bar no dia que falara com Alban e enquanto ia embora Lorenzo viu o líder simplesmente _gravitar_ para perto dela e defendê-la com ameaças de um grupo de homens que parecia assediá-la de alguma forma por frequentar o ambiente. Chegava a ser trágico o quão cego ele poderia ser.

Lorenzo respirou fundo e viu como a expressão de Francesca tinha mudado. Ela parecia até triste. Céus, não queria magoar a prima, mas Alban de todas as pessoas? Além de inútil, já estava perdidamente apaixonado. Qualquer coisa que ela achasse que as cartas significavam entre os dois não era recíproco de forma alguma. E ver Cesca subitamente decepcionada com isso apenas fez Lorenzo odiar Alban ainda mais por ter alimentado qualquer esperança tola dela. Se encontrasse o homem algum dia, era capaz de matá-lo. E como era.

Mas agora era melhor mudar de assunto. Se pudesse fazer Francesca se concentrar em outra coisa, talvez ela se sentisse um pouco melhor.

— De qualquer forma, nosso conhecimento sobre o assunto é limitado. Sabemos que todo fantasma que se manifesta faz isso através de seu corpo. Quando um fantasma está assombrando é literalmente o seu corpo ou o que tiver sobrado dele que se levanta de onde estiver para isso. Mina Murray se manifestou em uma névoa cinzenta não por causa da névoa…

— ...mas porque ela foi queimada até virar cinzas.

Lorenzo concordou. Ele viu Francesca murmurar alguma coisa e olhar em volta com uma expressão ainda mais surpresa. Ele conseguia entender. Tudo estava se encaixando de repente. Era normal ela ficar tão… embasbacada. E, ao menos, interessada em algo que não fosse o detestável líder dos Frankestein.

— Então… — ela continuou. — Se eu atirar em um fantasma, ele vai sentir. Porque está se manifestando de um corpo. Certo?

— Em partes…

Lorenzo se levantou e pegou duas pistolas, passando uma para a prima. Ela sabia atirar. Os dois faziam competições de tiro ao alvo com frequência. Era um talento muito bom socialmente para uma dama da sociedade como ela. Tiro vinha se tornando um hobby muito popular.

— Às vezes, não entendemos muito, os fantasmas podem ser feridos. Às vezes não. O que quer que os torna de corpos em, bem, fantasmas, dá a eles a habilidade de se tornarem intangíveis de tempos em tempos. Então se você errar o tiro, a bala o atravessa até o outro lado. É preciso atirar quando eles tiverem acabado de atravessar algo, pois se tornam corpóreos para se recuperar.

Ele apontou a pistola para um alvo e apertou um botão ao seu lado. Os alvos começaram a se mover, alguns passando dentro de outros, e Lorenzo atirou em metade deles no exato instante em que terminavam de atravessar. Ele ia continuar fazendo isso, mas ouviu um tiro e viu que Cesca estava tentando também.

Não foi surpresa ver que ela acertou a maioria, embora ainda precisasse de prática. Ela geralmente ganhava os jogos de tiro contra ele. Lorenzo era bom atirando, mas sempre fora melhor com pederneiras quando estava caçando para a Ordem.

De repente, ele sentiu algo leve em seu peito. Era no mínimo… aliviante, poder dividir isso tudo com Cesca. E ela nem mesmo tinha piscado! Incrível, desde que tinha contado para ela, ela não fraquejara quase que em nenhum momento! Como ela conseguia ser tão forte, como conseguia reagir tão bem a tudo, estava além do conhecimento dele. Bem além.

— Então… a igreja vai nos excomungar por que, mesmo?

— Porque eu contei sobre isso para uma mulher. A presença de mulheres nessa parte do clã é proibida. A igreja acredita que vocês não tem capacidade ou força para o papel.

Cesca acertou um alvo olhando para Lorenzo e levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele deu de ombros.

— Não fui eu quem disse. Eu cresci com você e você atira melhor que eu, é claro que discordo disso. Mas não posso fazer nada, também.

Ela respirou fundo e colocou a arma de lado.

— Ok. Foi bastante coisa de uma vez. Acho que vou entrar em choque daqui alguns minutos. Antes que isso aconteça, qual é a missão suicida que querem que você atenda?

Ah, sim. Lorenzo tinha se sentido tão leve em ver que Cesca não o odiara e estava recebendo tudo tão bem que por um instante tinha se esquecido de porque estavam ali. O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto e ele se sentou novamente. Cesca se sentou ao seu lado e segurou a mão dele, e ele sentiu mais uma vez que estava sendo amparado por um anjo. Como ela era. Como ela sempre fazia.

— Eles avistaram um fantasma nas redondezas do Coliseu.

Imediatamente ele viu no rosto de Francesca que ela tinha entendido. Manifestações fantasmagóricas se davam por localização. Não era à toa que alguns lugares eram tidos como "assombrados" e tinham relatos de várias aparições. A praça onde Mina Murray morrera tinha sido palco para a morte de mais pessoas, mas ainda assim, uma quantidade mais razoável. O Coliseu era estimado de ter abrigado quatrocentas mil mortes em seu período de uso, e isso era só uma estimativa. Se tinha um fantasma lá, era certo de se ter muito, muito mais que isso.

— E se você não for resolver eles podem se espalhar para a cidade… — ela murmurou.

Lorenzo concordou. E ainda faltava a cereja do bolo.

— Tem mais. Não é à toa que estamos só nós dois aqui. Toda a Ordem Secreta recebeu, misteriosamente, cartas solicitando caçadas de emergência em lugares muito longe de Roma. Achei que fosse uma coincidência, até que eu percebi que só eu tinha restado aqui. E então me descreveram a fantasma avistada no Coliseu.

No exato instante ele viu a compreensão baixando no rosto dela.

— Ah não… Murray?

— Ela está tentando me eliminar. Devemos estar chegando perto, Cesca. Ela se certificou de mandar todo mundo embora, de que eu seria a única escolha para ser enviado ao Coliseu. Ela se certificou de tudo. Ela está nem sei quantos passos à nossa frente, e sequer sabemos o que ela quer, de fato, alcançar.

— A igreja sabe que é ela? E que estamos investigando?

Lorenzo concordou com a cabeça. Não sabiam antes, mas ele tinha contado tudo em carta e eles se apressaram com isso a fingir que ainda não sabiam de nada, e que ele podia ir sozinho resolver, que ele dava conta.

— Eles acham que estamos cutucando um vespeiro, Cesca. Eles querem que eu morra porque esperam que a investigação morra comigo. Se isso acontecer, os podres do que eles fizeram com a moça podem continuar encobertos.

— Mas… Ainda teria eu, Bianca e Pietra para comunicar a todos!

— Três mulheres. Uma delas deslocada de todos os padrões e convenções sociais que definem uma dama respeitável e outra delas negra. Ninguém vai ouvir vocês. Principalmente sobre inquisição.

Ele viu a indignação no rosto dela, mas não discutiu, pois era verdade. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, ele queria saber o que ela estava pensando, mas não perguntou. A conhecia. Estava planejando algo. Ou tentando.

— Eu vou pensar em algo, Enzo, eu juro, ok? Até lá… — Cesca pegou a pistola. — Preciso melhorar com isso.

— Me desculpe… Eu não queria te envolver…

— Eu te irritei até que me envolvesse. Agora eu vou até o fim. Me ajude com isso, por favor, sim?

Lorenzo engoliu em seco. Ter Cesca ao seu lado fazia tudo menos pior, mas… A amava. A amava mais do que amava seus irmãos de sangue, ou seus pais. Ela sempre parecera mais sua família do que qualquer outro. Se algo acontecesse com ela… Como ele viveria com a culpa? Como ele ia viver sabendo que tinha literalmente a arrastado para o evento que causara sua morte?

Ele sabia a resposta. Não iria viver.


	24. Porta para o Passado

_**E eu, eu vou lembrar como voar**_

_**Desbloquear os céus em minha mente**_

_**Seguir o meu amor de volta através da mesma porta secreta**_

_**Secret Door — Evanescence**_

_**Madrid, Espanha**_

_**15 de Outubro de 1818**_

**J**á faziam vários dias da presença dos Flores em Madrid. Rhuan gostava do ar da cidade, dos fiéis correndo para chegar à igreja, do calor dos espanhóis e das vendinhas de rua. Mesmo quando tantas pessoas o encaravam com expressões de repulsa pelas tatuagens no corpo e o jeito claramente cigano de andar pela cidade, ele se concentrava nos olhares gentis e nos sorrisos de agradecimento dos que pareciam felizes com a presença do clã ali.

Era dessas pessoas que ele vinha requisitando ajuda.

Naquela tarde, Rhuan tinha se sentado em uma cafeteria para comer algo enquanto observava o movimento. Seu clã estava espalhado pela cidade, aproveitando as festas de Madrid, a presença das pessoas ou o calor das viúvas. E mesmo entre os passatempos mais diversos, o clã tinha se mantido firme em sua busca pelo que seria a "Guarda Perséfone", a pista de Pietra sobre sua família, ou qualquer coisa que pudesse estar relacionada com o aumento na atividade de névoa.

Até aquele momento, tudo tinha dado em nada. E então, enquanto saboreava a pequena tigela de mingau de baunilha que seu dinheiro pode comprar, ele viu uma mulher bem ansiosa se aproximar dele pela rua. Ela segurava a mão de um menino que não devia ter mais de quatro anos de idade.

— Senhor Flores?

Rhuan levantou o olhar. Embora de forma geral os Flores fossem reconhecidos pelos pés descalços, ele era sempre o que chamava mais atenção em uma multidão, graças ao corpo coberto por tatuagens. Assim, era comum que as pessoas procurassem por ele primeiro quando tinham algo para dizer. Daquela vez não era diferente.

— Sim. Senhorita…?

— Senhora. Senhora Luísa Martín.

— Sou Santiago Flores — ele disse, se levantando e pegando a mão dela para deixar um beijo educado nas costas. — É um prazer conhecê-la. Em que posso ajudar?

O garotinho de quem ela segurava a mão tentou correr para pegar um pouco do mingau de Rhuan, e a mulher o puxou de volta.

— Juanito, que falta de modos!

A criança emburrou e ficou quieta, mas Rhuan via os olhos brilhantes do garoto para o mingau.

— Sou eu quem acho que pode ajudá-lo, senhor Flores. — Luísa completou. — Umas amigas disseram que vocês estão procurando uma coisa… E eu acho que posso ajudar.

— Guarda Perséfone?

— Sim. Você se importaria de me acompanhar?

Rhuan olhou em volta às pressas, mas seu clã não estava exatamente à vista. Bom, talvez não fosse nada demais. Ele podia conferir a informação sozinho e buscá-los caso fosse algo relevante.

— Tudo bem. Mostre o caminho.

O Flores deu o resto de seu mingau para a criança, que ficou um pouco sem graça depois de ter sido repreendido pela mãe, mas aceitou. E assim Rhuan seguiu a mulher e seu filho pelas ruas de Madrid, até um sobrado pequeno mas luxuoso, de dois andares.

Ele entrou junto dela e seu olhar correu pelo local. A madeira era de qualidade, os móveis ricos… Rhuan passara tempo o bastante navegando para reconhecer mercadoria de luxo, principalmente os tipos diferentes de madeira. Era um pouco mais raro que famílias ricas quisessem ajudar um Flores, então rapidamente Rhuan percebeu que ela teria algo para ganhar com o que quer que fosse.

Ele se impediu de suspirar. A mulher continuou o guiando pela casa até a sala de jantar, e lá ela parou na frente de uma cristaleira de luxo.

— Me ajude por um instante — Luísa pediu, começando a empurrar a cristaleira para o lado.

Rhuan se juntou a ela e, com alguma dificuldade, pois o móvel era mesmo pesado, conseguiram afastá-lo da parede. E nesse instante ele percebeu por que uma pessoa de classe tão alta tinha decidido ajudar um cigano.

Havia uma porta de madeira atrás da cristaleira. Não era uma porta comum. Estava coberta de entalhes de símbolos pagãos e figuras gravadas, incluindo alguns lobos e várias rosas. Encabeçando todos os desenhos havia uma faixa, e nela estava desenhada uma frase em ouro que já começara a desbotar. Ele não conseguia ler, exatamente, pois não falava esloveno, mas reconhecia o escrito muito bem.

— _Persefonska zaščita. _Guarda Perséfone…

— Sim — a mulher respondeu. Rhuan percebeu impaciência no tom de voz dela. — Meu marido estuda línguas, ele quem descobriu o que isso aí era. Você consegue abrir? Essa porta está aí desde que meu marido comprou a casa para nós. Nunca conseguimos descobrir o que era, mas está cheia de símbolos satânicos e…

Rhuan se virou para ela, de repente. _Satânicos_. Eram símbolos _pagãos_. Ele era um bom cristão, tanto quanto qualquer outro, mas sabia que diminuir as crenças dos outros ou vê-las como demoníacas não colocava a dele como se fosse melhor.

Luísa pareceu perceber que ele não estava satisfeito com algo, pois se calou. Rhuan voltou a atenção para a porta, procurando algum sinal, alguma resposta, e de repente seu olhar se recaiu sobre uma pequena reentrância circular no meio dela. Havia uma espécie de botão no fundo, mas ele apertou e nada aconteceu.

— Já tentamos apertar isso aí um monte de vezes, não faz nada.

Mais uma vez, o Flores tentou não suspirar em frustração, mas a mulher não estava fazendo muito pela paciência dele. Rhuan manteve a calma enquanto analisava a reentrância e o botão, e então, de repente, teve uma ideia.

— Senhora Martín, tudo bem se eu trouxer o restante do meu clã aqui?

— Vai abrir essa maldita porta? Já tentamos até derrubar, mas disseram que poderia prejudicar a estrutura da casa.

— Acho que sei o que fazer. Com sua licença.

Ele fez uma breve reverência e deixou a casa, ainda com um ar calmo e gentil, mas por dentro se segurando antes que acabasse perdendo a compostura com o jeito arrogante da mulher.

Encontrar seu clã não foi difícil, não para ele, que os conhecia como a palma de sua mão. Charles estava em um beco com uma das viúvas da cidade, Letitia tinha se distraído com alguns doces artesanais e ele encontrou Apolo e Pietra conversando amigavelmente em um banco na praça central.

— O que aconteceu? — Pietra perguntou, vendo o restante do clã se aproximar dela e de Apolo.

— Santiago achou algo — Letitia explicou.

— É melhor ser algo bom. Eu estava ocupado.

— Charles, se formos seguir nossa investigação para adequar a sua eterna vontade de nunca manter a calça no devido lugar, não vamos chegar a lugar algum.

Rhuan viu Charles pensar em uma resposta, mas o caçador se calou e deu de ombros. Sinceramente… ele nem tentava discutir… Como podia ser tão ignorante? As prioridades deles estavam todas erradas! Tinha gente morrendo e tudo que Charles conseguia pensar em fazer era enfiar o pau no buraco mais próximo?!

— Santiago?

— Pois não?

— Para onde vamos? — Pietra questionou.

Rhuan abriu um sorriso leve e a chamou com um gesto da cabeça.

Logo o clã o seguiu, e eles estavam de volta à sala de jantar da casa de Luísa Martín. Rhuan viu no rosto dela o desagrado com a quantidade de ciganos em sua casa, mas obviamente o desejo de se livrar do que quer que estivesse atrás da porta era mais forte do que a repulsa que tinha por eles, pois ela se sentou em uma poltrona com um bordado onde podia observá-los, mas se fingindo ocupada o bastante para não dar atenção.

Tanto melhor, Rhuan pensou. Ele mostrou a porta aos companheiros, mas mais importante, mostrou o buraco no meio dela. Aquele com um botãozinho no fundo.

— Acho que é algum tipo de mecanismo, que precisa da chave certa para abrir.

— Mas não tem fechadura — Charles comentou.

— Mas tem um buraco. Pietra… Pode me emprestar o seu medalhão, por favor?

E no que Rhuan estendeu a mão para ela, ele viu os olhares de compreensão no rosto do clã. Pietra o entregou o medalhão, embora, ele percebeu, com alguma relutância, e o caçador o encaixou perfeitamente no buraco da porta.

Então ele empurrou um pouco, e ouviu um clique. Ocorreu um breve silêncio e logo em seguida o ruído de engrenagens girando e madeira sendo empurrada sobre pedra tomou a sala, e a porta se abriu para trás, revelando uma escadaria que descia em direção ao escuro. Apolo soltou um gritinho de surpresa, Charles e Letitia estavam boquiabertos e Pietra parecia um pouco assustada.

Rhuan queria acalmá-la, mas sentiu que naquele momento a melhor forma de acalmar os ânimos era chegar logo ao fim de tudo e mergulhar em todas as surpresas de uma vez. Ao lado da porta, ele viu um suporte com algumas tochas e várias teias de aranha. Aquela porta certamente não era aberta há muito tempo, e Rhuan se perguntou se haveria óleo nas tochas para que se acendessem.

— Charles, está com a sua pederneira?

Charles concordou e entregou a pederneira a Rhuan, que acendeu uma das tochas. O fogo demorou um pouco para pegar, mas acabou funcionando, e dali o caçador passou o fogo para mais outra tocha que entregou para Charles segurar.

— Então agora é só ver o que tem no final do corredor — Letitia comentou, com um tom receoso por baixo da máscara de animação.

Ela não era a única. Rhuan sentiu no ar como todos estavam animados, mas cautelosos, e não podia culpá-los por isso. Ele mesmo, por mais que estivesse com uma mistura de empolgação e curiosidade por ter encontrado uma nova pista, não sabia o que ia encontrar lá embaixo, e um porão secreto não parecia boa coisa.

— O que será que tem lá embaixo? — Pietra perguntou.

Ela ainda parecia muito receosa. Rhuan estendeu a mão para ela.

— Só um jeito de descobrir.

Embora ainda nervosa, ela segurou a mão dele, e Rhuan conduziu-a escada abaixo.

— Eca, tem teias de aranha aqui! — Apolo resmungou.

— Quem sabe não tem as aranhas de verdade também? — Charles provocou, caminhando com os dedos pelo braço de Apolo.

— Ei, pare com isso!

— Parem os dois! — Letitia repreendeu. — Uma queda nessas escadas poderia matar! Se comportem uma vez na vida!

Rhuan ainda ouviu uns últimos empurrões leves, mas de forma geral as duas crianças pareceram começar a agir como adultos antes que ele precisasse interferir. Então o caçador seguiu em frente, ajudando Pietra pelo caminho, até que chegassem ao fundo da escadaria.

Era um porão pequeno e muito empoeirado. Havia uma prateleira, algumas mesas, ambas cobertas de vidros fechados, e alguns vasos de plantas vazios. Em uma das mesas haviam pilhas de papeis decompostos pela metade, e o cheiro no lugar com certeza não era dos melhores.

— O que é isso? — Pietra perguntou, olhando em volta.

Rhuan viu como ela parecia perdida. Não era um lugar bonito para se estar, e certamente não era um lugar bonito para que o seu passado a levasse.

— Só está velho. Mas parece ter sido um belo jardim — Rhuan comentou, tentando acalmá-la um pouco. — Charles, o que estamos vendo aqui?

— Está abandonado a no mínimo cinco anos, eu diria. As plantas não só morreram como se decompuseram por completo. Algumas das folhas engarrafadas e desidratadas estão inteiras ainda, são o tipo de coisa que eu conservo para incenso.

— Ei, Pietra, olha só — Apolo chamou, fazendo uma careta surpresa para ela.

Apolo podia ser um crianção, mas era um crianção ótimo para fazer pessoas rirem em horas como aquela. Pietra virou a atenção para as brincadeiras sem sentido de Apolo e Rhuan aproveitou isso para se concentrar em algo.

Alguma coisa nos papeis em cima daquela mesa estava chamando a atenção de Rhuan. Ele se aproximou, ainda segurando a tocha, e constatou que como tinha imaginado, se tratavam de mapas. Mas não eram mapas quaisquer.

— _Madre de dios…_ — ele murmurou, fazendo o sinal da cruz.

— O que foi, Rhuan?

A voz de Letitia soou ao seu lado, sussurrada. Ele olhou para trás e viu que Charles estava ocupado analisando e roubando alguns potes de plantas desidratadas, e que Apolo estava distraindo Pietra com o que pareciam flertes descarados mas feitos com puro propósito cômico, nada para se levar à sério.

Ele e Letitia estavam isolados dos outros.

— Cartas náuticas — ele respondeu, mostrando os mapas para Letitia.

E fazia tanto tempo! Embora Rhuan tivesse estado no mar no mês anterior, já sentia sua alma ser chamada de volta pelas ondas. Mais que isso, sentia falta de ser mais que um passageiro, sentia falta de ser parte da tripulação, parte do navio. E agora, ali estava uma pilha de cartas o chamando de volta para o passado que ele tanto vinha lutando para conciliar com a outra parte de sua vida.

Ele suspirou e deu uma boa olhada nos papeis. As cartas documentavam o litoral leste da Espanha e o mar até as Ilhas Baleares. Em várias das cartas, a mesma ilha estava circulada, marcada com um X ou até com um dos símbolos pagãos que Rhuan vira na porta.

— Você conhece esse lugar?

— Sim. São as Ilhas Baleares. Essa aqui, marcada nas cartas, é Menorca. Tinha sido tomada pela Inglaterra, voltou à posse da Espanha fazem apenas dezesseis anos.

Ela olhou para as cartas, e então para Rhuan, e ele soube com um olhar o que estava se passando na mente dela.

— Os símbolos pagãos, todas as plantas, agora isso… Rhuan, e se a linhagem de Pietra tiver algo a ver com os problemas que temos enfrentado?

— Pode não ser nada, Letitia.

— Mesmo que não seja nada para o clã, é algo para ela. E.. Não podemos perder tempo, Rhuan. E se decidirmos não fazer nada sobre isso e...

E com isso ele sabia o que Letitia queria dizer. E não queria discutir. Céus, não queria. Queria aproveitar a chance, pegar as cartas, pegar sua bússola e voltar a colocar a mão no leme, como aprendera a fazer. Rhuan não pode impedir um sorriso no rosto. Iria finalmente, depois de tantos anos, conseguir colocar suas duas paixões no mesmo lugar?

Ele recolheu as cartas e se virou para o restante do clã.

— Ei! — os outros três se viraram para ele, Charles empilhando sete vidros de plantas nos braços. — Encontrei algo.

— Eu também — Charles respondeu, rindo.

Rhuan levantou a sobrancelha.

— Ah, sejamos sinceros, a dona da casa não vai querer nada disso pra ela.

O marinheiro suspirou. Sinceramente…

— O que você achou? — Pietra perguntou.

O sorriso voltou ao rosto dele, e ele mostrou as cartas para o restante do clã.

— Um mapa. Quais de vocês já andaram de navio na vida?


	25. Turbulência

_**E agora eu estou totalmente na sua, o que você esperava?**_

_**Mas você não vai para casa comigo hoje à noite**_

_**Você só quer atenção, você não quer o meu coração**_

_**Talvez você só odeie pensar em mim com alguém novo**_

_**Sim, você só quer atenção, eu sabia desde o começo**_

_**Você só está se certificando de que eu nunca te supere, oh**_

_**Attention — Charlie Puth**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**16 de Outubro de 1818**_

**Q**uando Aaron voltou para o laboratório na Torre de Londres, Alban não estava mais lá e Thomas ainda não tinha chegado, de forma que ele encontrou apenas Lily debruçada sobre seu microscópio e fazendo mais anotações. Tinham revezado ultimamente para tentar contatar Jekyll, mas o doutor estava tendo um prazer muito forte em recusar a presença de qualquer Frankestein e mandá-los embora sem nem ouvir sobre o que queriam conversar. Aaron tinha sido o último a tentar, mas nem sabia porque estavam insistindo ainda. Era óbvio que não ia dar em lugar nenhum.

Ele pensou em se sentar e esperar pacientemente até que um dos colegas voltasse, mas logo o tédio o dominou e sua hiperatividade o fez decidir que incomodar Lily não seria assim uma ideia tão ruim.

— Alban não estava com você?

— Sim… Ele foi pegar alguma coisa no escritório.

Ela respondeu sem nem mesmo levantar os olhos do microscópio. Aaron pegou uma caneta e a balançou entre os dedos por alguns segundos, olhando para a porta por cima do ombro. Ele viu Lily ajustar uma das lentes do microscópio e por muito pouco não bufou de frustração.

— E Thomas, ele esteve aqui?

Se Lily estava impaciente com as interrupções, ela não demonstrou. Aaron já tinha percebido como ela era boa em conversar e se concentrar no trabalho ao mesmo tempo. Ele não tinha essa capacidade. Era elétrico demais para não se investir por completo quando estava fazendo alguma coisa.

— Não. Se você não sabe onde ele está, como é que eu vou saber? Não o viu nos últimos dias?

— Não.

Naquele momento, Lily levantou o rosto do telescópio e olhou para Aaron, surpresa. Claramente não era a resposta que ela estava esperando.

— Não? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Aaron abaixou o rosto. Como poderia responder essa pergunta? Ele não sabia se tinha, exatamente, _acontecido_ algo, ou deixado de acontecer. Bem, tinham tido uma discussão e não se falaram desde então. E era exatamente isso que o preocupava.

Porque Aaron se preocupava muito com Thomas. Ele podia ser mais velho, e mesmo que Aaron parecesse a criança do clã na maioria das vezes, ele sentia em alguns momentos que era mais maduro que Thomas. Ou, ao menos, mais precavido. Temia que eventualmente algo de ruim pudesse acontecer a ele, e o fato de que não ouvia dele há dias…

— Nós brigamos. E eu não ouvi falar dele mais. Eu… Receio que possa ter acontecido algo.

— Qual foi o teor da discussão?

Aaron abriu a boca, mas não respondeu. Poderia conversar esse tipo de coisa com uma dama solteira? Não que se importasse muito, e Lily passava muito longe dos padrões da sociedade, mas ainda assim…

— Foi… Masculino.

A resposta de Lily foi levantar uma sobrancelha. Por mais que Aaron sentisse que não deveria dividir o assunto com ela, ele percebeu de repente que não tinha mais ninguém com quem conversar. Qualquer coisa relacionada a seu caso com Thomas estaria melhor mantida longe de Alban, e agora que ele e Thomas não estavam se falando, Lily era a única que sabia sobre o caso e que poderia ouvir.

Ele decidiu tentar. Talvez ela fosse uma boa ouvinte. Uma boa amiga.

— Eu tentei dizer a Thomas para deixar de frequentar as _molly houses_ por algum tempo. Estão prendendo as pessoas. Ele ficou bravo e disse para eu não me preocupar com a vida dele. Bom, a conversa ficou bem acalorada depois disso. No fim das contas ele bateu a porta na minha cara e me disse para deixá-lo em paz. Então eu deixei. Mas ele sumiu. E…

— Você acha que ele pode ter sido preso?

Aaron engoliu em seco. O simples pensamento de policiais invadindo o estabelecimento quando ele estava ali, arrastando-o para fora pelos braços… Aquilo o incomodava, muito. E agora Aaron estava começando a entender o porquê. Não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com Thomas. Se importava com ele. Bem mais do que Thomas ligava para ele, isso era fato. Mas ainda assim…

— Ele é um Prescott. Estaríamos sabendo se algo assim acontecesse. Mas… Ele não me escuta, eu só quero ajudar. Se continuar assim, pode acabar acontecendo, entende?

— Entendo…

E alguma coisa na forma como Lily disse que entendia e olhou Aaron de cima a baixo fez o homem perceber que ela entendia muito mais do que ele tinha falado.

— O que foi?

— Você está preocupado com ele. Você _gosta_ dele. Curioso…

— Eu não _gosto_ dele, Lileas.

Que ideia mais sem cabimento! É claro que não. Ele era um colega de clã, era normal que estivesse preocupado. Isso não queria dizer nada. E depois, quem era Lily para achar que sabia algo sobre gostar de alguém quando era tão cristalino o que ela e Alban sentiam um pelo outro e ela não parecia fazer a mínima ideia disso?

— Sim, gosta. Isso é curioso porque os estudos científicos têm associado a sodomia a um comportamento impulsivo, um distúrbio mental sexual. Eles tratam o seu tipo de relacionamento como algo puramente corporal. Mas se você _gosta_ dele, então… Talvez a ciência esteja errando dessa vez.

Aaron deixou o queixo cair. De tudo o que estavam conversando era isso que ela ia tirar da conversa? Os estudos científicos?

— Lileas…

O que quer que Aaron ia dizer morreu com o barulho da porta se abrindo. Thomas tinha acabado de chegar, seguido de Alban que trazia uma caixa muito grande e aparentemente pesada. Aaron sentiu o estômago se revirar. Thomas parecia bem. Sorridente, galante e pomposo como sempre. Não parecia que tivesse se metido em problemas ultimamente e não parecia ligar que deixara Aaron por dias sem saber sequer se ele estava vivo.

Por algum motivo, pensar naquilo doeu. Aaron olhou Thomas de cima a baixo, e seu olhar acabou se cruzando com o do médico. Ele não soube se Thomas viu a fúria em seus olhos, mas Aaron com certeza viu a indiferença nos dele.

E naquele momento, Aaron desistiu.

— O que é isso, Alban? — ele ouviu Lily perguntar.

Aaron desviou o olhar de Thomas e decidiu prestar atenção no que quer que Alban tinha levado para eles.

— Isso são cartas — o líder respondeu, tirando a tampa da caixa e revelando um enorme montante de envelopes lá dentro. — Eu estava pensando em como os fantasmas são a parte da equação ainda não exatamente explicada, em como não faz sentido com o restante da teoria da química corporal uma vez que eles são incorpóreos… E então me lembrei disso aqui.

— E um monte de cartas vai nos ajudar nisso como, exatamente? — Thomas perguntou.

Aaron sentiu um arrepio na nuca. Fazia muito tempo que não ouvia a voz dele. Não se lembrava de ser tão polida. Tão… _atraente_.

Alban poderia ter respondido a pergunta, mas Lily já tinha enfiado a mão na caixa e estava olhando algumas das cartas.

— Ah. Francesca da Vinci não é a irmã do líder dos da Vinci?

— Prima — Alban corrigiu. — Mas… parecem ser bem próximos.

— Ah. Ah, entendo — Lily comentou.

Naquele instante, Aaron viu algum brilho nos olhos de Lily se apagar. Ela devolveu as cartas para a caixa e Aaron quis, de repente, socar a cara de Alban por ser tão, _tão_ ingênuo.

Aaron não entendia muito de romance. Não tinha experiência no assunto e era tão sábio quanto às questões do coração quanto qualquer outro. Mas mesmo ele conseguia perceber as falhas de Alban, e era frustrante, para dizer o mínimo. Era óbvio que Lily achava que as correspondências eram um flerte. Um homem que trocasse aquela quantidade de cartas com uma jovem solteira não poderia estar bem intencionado.

A menos, é claro, que o homem fosse Alban. Nesse caso ele seria suficientemente ignorante nas questões do amor para não perceber como trocar cartas com uma jovem solteira poderia parecer aos olhos dos outros. Principalmente aos olhos da melhor amiga que, mesmo sem se dar conta, era apaixonada por ele.

— Ela me contou sobre várias de suas caçadas. Talvez possamos encontrar informação suficiente sobre fantasmas aqui para terminar de resolver esse caso.

— Você quer que a gente leia sua correspondência? — Thomas perguntou, e pela primeira vez no dia, Aaron não quis socar a cara do… Hm… Amante?

— Tudo bem, podemos fazer — Lily respondeu e Aaron se perguntou se ela estaria sendo sarcástica.

Bem, ele não entendia sarcasmo. Geralmente atribuía a qualquer frase que não fizesse sentido e não fazia o menor sentido que Lily estivesse aceitando ler a correspondência da da Vinci com quem Alban vinha se comunicando.

— Excelente.

— Não — Thomas cortou. — Não, não podemos fazer, não. Pelo amor de Cavendish, Alban, tenha consideração pela pobre moça que escreveu as cartas para você. Ela provavelmente considera essa correspondência algo muito íntimo.

O líder franziu a testa.

— Por quê? Nós só falamos sobre trabalho.

Aaron não aguentou. Até ele tinha limite. Podia até ser cuidadoso o suficiente com Lily e Alban, porque convivia com os dois, mas a tal Francesca da Vinci nem ali estava para se defender da situação.

— Alban, às vezes as pessoas não se sentem da mesma forma sobre as coisas, sabia? Às vezes as pessoas esperam algo diferente, talvez mais emocional, de alguma coisa que a outra pessoa não tem intenção de dar…

E Aaron parou de falar. Ele se deu conta, de repente, que não era de Alban que estava falando.

Não era a primeira vez que isso lhe acontecia. Aaron tinha sonhos e ilusões de contos de fadas. Ele sabia que um final feliz era impossível para si, pois não existia final feliz com um homem no mundo em que vivia e qualquer outro final o deixaria muito insatisfeito. Por isso, com frequência se afundava em ilusões e sonhos de morar isolado em uma casa no campo com um homem sem rosto. Que envelheciam juntos. E então, começava a se envolver com alguém e seus sonhos tomavam uma face. Ultimamente, era o rosto de Thomas.

— Vocês acham que eu posso ter iludido ela? Não era minha intenção… O primo dela disse que era um hábito os Frankestein auxiliarem os da Vinci em algumas coisas e ele é completamente intragável. Então, pensei que mantendo contato com ela estaria mantendo a tradição com alguém mais tolerante e aberto aos avanços da ciência.

E Aaron viu como Alban parecia realmente preocupado.

— Bom, nós não sabemos, não é? — Lily comentou, e Aaron podia jurar que aquele brilho estava de volta nos olhos dela. — Se é apenas trabalho talvez devamos sim ajudar você a ler tudo, são muitas cartas. Levaria muito tempo passar por tudo sozinho…

— Ela pode ficar desconfortável com isso — Aaron argumentou, porque ainda parecia justo defender a garota ausente.

— Ela não precisa saber. Além do mais, estamos tentando salvar as pessoas de criaturas assassinas. Isso me parece mais importante do que o desconforto de alguém. Se ela é uma caçadora, tenho certeza de que vai entender as prioridades — Lily respondeu por fim, pegando a caixa.

— Mas será possível... — Thomas comentou, suspirando. — As cartas são suas no fim das contas, não posso te impedir de fazer o que quiser com elas.

Aaron logo percebeu que tinha perdido a discussão. Não negaria que Alban tinha razão. Se informação valiosa estivesse naquelas cartas, eles tinham que encontrar de qualquer forma, pois estavam começando a andar em círculos.

— Espera. Antes de saírem, eu estive ocupado nos últimos dias.

Foi como ouvir que o Natal chegara mais cedo. Aaron levantou o olhar para Thomas, sentindo o coração acelerar contra o peito da forma que acontecia quando o mais velho o olhava daquele jeito, como agora, quase como se o despisse com os olhos. Thomas não estava o ignorando, então? Só tinha algo para fazer?

O que estava acontecendo? Tinha muita certeza de que Thomas não ligava mais para ele. Era tudo tão… _confuso_. Na maioria das vezes não entendia metade de suas conversas com Thomas pois ele era muito sarcástico e Aaron não conseguia entender. Geralmente não passava mais de vinte minutos em uma conversa com ele antes que começassem a tirar a roupa, mas às vezes simplesmente ficavam conversando por horas antes que chegassem a isso. E agora, depois de terem brigado por Aaron querer que Thomas se cuidasse, o homem ainda o olhava como antes… segundos depois de o encarar com grande indiferença ao chegar no laboratório.

Não conseguia entender. Nada fazia sentido. Nada.

Thomas enfiou a mão no bolso interno do paletó e tirou quatro pedaços de papel, os entregando ao restante do time.

— Lady Fallenworth vai dar um baile em breve. Passei os últimos dias manipulando o marido dela em _molly houses_ mas consegui quatro ingressos para nós. De nada.

Aaron abaixou o olhar para o pedaço de papel em sua mão. Não gostava muito de bailes, mas até ia em alguns. Por outro lado, sabia que Alban detestava, e Lily não parecia muito mais atraída pela ideia.

— Por que mesmo eu quero ir ao baile dessa Lady não sei quem? — Alban perguntou, parecendo genuinamente irritado.

Aaron não o julgou por isso. Ele mesmo estava se perguntando o que tinha a ver com o assunto.

— Porque o marido dela é um membro ativo da comunidade científica, e por isso, sempre convida muitos membros para irem às suas festas. Membros como eu, por exemplo. Ou…

E Aaron entendeu, de repente, porque Thomas tinha estado tão investido em _molly houses_ ultimamente.

— Doutor Jekyll.

— Exatamente. Ao contrário do que pode parecer, eu não uso meu sobrenome só para conseguir me entreter. É bom para o trabalho também.

Alban abriu um sorriso largo e deixou um tapinha no ombro de Thomas.

— Excelente. Vou abrir uma garrafa de uísque com você depois. Vamos cuidar dessas cartas agora?

— Podem ir na frente. — Thomas respondeu. — Preciso resolver um assunto com o Aaron antes.

Por um instante, Aaron olhou surpreso para Thomas, e então para Alban e Lily. Um silêncio se estendeu por alguns segundos mas, no fim das contas, o líder e a mulher saíram do laboratório, fechando a porta e deixando Aaron e Thomas para trás.

Havia um aperto na garganta de Aaron, um desejo forte de dizer que não tinham nada para resolver ou conversar, mas as palavras se perderam no meio do caminho ao ver Thomas abaixar a cabeça e esfregar o cenho com os dedos, como se pensar estivesse doendo seu cérebro. Aaron começou a pensar se deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas Thomas enfim abriu a boca para falar.

— Me… desculpe.

Aaron não esperava aquilo. Não achava que já tivesse ouvido Thomas se desculpar alguma vez na vida a alguém, e por algum motivo ouvir aquilo o fez querer pular no lugar, ou então pular em Thomas. Um sorriso largo e genuíno se espalhou no rosto de Aaron e ele se aproximou. Parte dele queria segurar a mão de Thomas, mas sentiu, de certa forma, que ele poderia não gostar. Acabou por flexionar os dedos no lugar algumas vezes, e se balançava um pouco de um lado para o outro, meio agitado. Estava sentindo enérgico.

— Tudo bem. Eu só me preocupei porque… Bom…

Lily não tinha razão. Não _gostava_ de Thomas. Não podia gostar. Tinha que existir uma explicação lógica e racional para ter se preocupado tanto.

— Estamos passando por dificuldades — Aaron disse. — Não podemos arriscar perder um membro do clã agora. E querendo ou não existe risco em…

Aaron não terminou de falar. Subitamente, sentiu a mão de Thomas puxá-lo para perto pela cintura, e então a boca do caçador estava na sua, faminta como sempre fora, mas com um toque de algo diferente. Os beijos que trocava com Thomas costumavam ter um ritmo próprio, algo que os levava eventualmente a quererem fazer muito mais do que apenas se beijarem, mas não daquela vez. Daquela vez, as mãos de Thomas não correram por todo o corpo de Aaron como costumavam fazer, e nem Thomas misturou mordidas ao beijo trocado. Dessa vez era realmente só aquilo. Um beijo.

E quanto Thomas o soltou, Aaron teve certeza de que algo diferente tinha acontecido naquele momento. Não sabia o que, mas tinha.

— Eu sei que está perigoso, mas eu precisava dos convites. Eu não vou mais, ok?

Aaron abriu a boca, surpreso, mas logo concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Estava aliviado, mais do que imaginara que fosse ficar. E então um impulso tomou seu corpo, e ele abraçou Thomas contra seu peito.

De certa forma, imaginou que Thomas se soltaria em alguns segundos, mas isso não aconteceu. Thomas se aconchegou um pouco contra o peito de Aaron, de forma discreta, quase como se não quisesse que Aaron percebesse o gesto.

Mas Aaron percebeu. E significou muito para ele. Mais do que ele achava que deveria.

Não podia continuar com isso comendo sua consciência desse jeito.

Tudo bem. Lily tinha, sim, razão. E tudo que Aaron precisava fazer era admitir isso. Não podia ser assim tão complicado, certo?

Mas… E se isso mandasse Thomas embora? E se ele não quisesse nada além de um corpo quente na cama? Nada além de atenção? E então, se Aaron se declarasse, Thomas iria deixá-lo para encontrar um homem que correspondesse o relacionamento que esperava ter.

Thomas se soltou enfim. Ele coçou a garganta, ajeitou a gravata e logo estava impecável como se os últimos segundos não tivessem acontecido. Aaron por outro lado, mesmo que não parecesse uma bagunça, certamente se sentia uma. E não sabia o que fazer.

— Não se esqueça de vestir algo decente para o baile, ok? Não me basta ter que arrumar algo que sirva para Alban e Lily, quero acreditar que ao menos você já aprendeu a ter bom gosto.

E ele já estava de volta à indiferença anterior também. Aaron chegou a se perguntar se não tinha inventado o que acabara de acontecer, mas ainda estava sentindo o calor de Thomas em seus braços.

— Ah, sim. Ainda tenho aquele terno que você me deu.

— Excelente. Não quero acompanhante mal-vestido. E vamos indo agora. Não quero deixar os dois sozinhos com as cartas da mulher. Eles não têm noção de nada, imagine a tragédia que isso pode virar…

Não, Lily e Alban não tinham noção de seus sentimentos. Mas naquele breve momento, apreciando o resto da sensação do toque de Thomas sumir de seus braços, Aaron se perguntou do que ele tinha noção.

A resposta, ele percebeu, era que não tinha noção nenhuma.


	26. Lembre-se de Mim

_**Algumas lendas são contadas**_

_**Algumas se tornam pó e outras ouro**_

_**Mas você vai lembrar de mim,**_

_**Lembre-se de mim por séculos**_

_**E apenas um erro**_

_**É tudo o que vai precisar,**_

_**Nós vamos ficar na história**_

_**Lembre-se de mim por séculos**_

_**Centuries — Fall Out Boy**_

_**Hunedoara, Império Austríaco**_

_**17 de Outubro de 1818**_

**E**dgar nem mesmo esperou a carruagem parar por completo antes de saltar para fora e correr em direção à porta do castelo. Não esperava que Octavian melhorasse no caminho até sua casa apesar de não achar que ele pudesse piorar, mas agora tinha que admitir que o estado do rapaz não era dos melhores. Ele estava branco como cera de vela, vinha suando frio com frequência e Edgar temia que pudesse ter pego uma infecção de alguma das feridas que o mais velho custara a tratar.

O caçador respirou fundo e bateu a aldrava na porta repetidas vezes, incessantemente, até que ela se abrisse.

— Onde está o médico?!

A camareira o olhou atordoada e demorou alguns segundos até parecer entender a pergunta e responder algo inteligível.

— No andar de cima, senhor Van Helsing…

A esse ponto, a carruagem já tinha parado na porta. Edgar voltou correndo até ela e a abriu, pegando Octavian nos braços. O jovem estava tremendo um pouco e murmurava frases desconexas e sem sentido. Estava delirando. Isso nunca era bom sinal.

Edgar atravessou o hall de entrada e o salão principal tão rápido que não achava que já tivesse corrido rápido assim nem para salvar a própria pele. Ele começou a subir as escadas saltando degraus, sem saber muito bem se era bom para Octavian que o balançasse desse jeito. Por outro lado, já tinha corrido tanto com a carruagem que não achava que fosse fazer tanta diferença. Ele ouviu os murmúrios da criadagem pelo caminho e soube que Nicoleta iria descobrir antes do esperado que o médico não era para ele, mas, naquele momento, também não se importava com isso. Edgar seguiu até o quarto de Octavian, ordenando uma camareira no caminho que buscasse o médico, e colocou o caçador na cama dele.

Octavian não estava nada bem. O médico apareceu rapidamente, cumprimentando Edgar com um aceno de cabeça e correndo até o caçador.

— O que aconteceu?

— Vampiros. Ele foi pego em um ninho…

Edgar engoliu em seco. Por algum motivo, não pareceu certo dizer que Octavian tinha falhado pelo seu próprio ego.

— Há muita perda de sangue. — O médico virou o pulso de Octavian para olhar, apertando o local. — Ele está com o pulso muito baixo.

"_Há muita perda de sangue."_

Edgar balançou a cabeça tentando afastar as lembranças indesejadas. Não era nisso que tinha que pensar agora. Tinha que focar em Octavian, era ele quem precisava de ajuda agora. Edgar sentiu o coração acelerar e algo agarrar em sua garganta.

— O que pode ser feito? O que eu posso fazer?

O médico não chegou a responder. As portas do quarto foram escancaradas e o que Edgar mais temia, aconteceu. Nicoleta estava parada ali, quase tão pálida quanto o irmão, e a expressão de horror no rosto dela foi tão dolorosamente familiar a Edgar que, junto a seu desespero, começou a se sentir nauseado também.

— Onde está meu irmão?!

"_Onde está minha filha?"_

Não. Não, não, não… Não era nisso que ele devia focar agora. Não nesses pensamentos. Em Octavian. Em Nicoleta.

O olhar da líder recaiu sobre a cama e Edgar teve muita certeza de que ela teria corrido até lá, se nesse exato instante Narcissa e Vladmir não tivessem aparecido para segurá-la pelos braços.

— TAVVY!

A forma irritada que o médico olhou para ela deixou bem claro que ele não queria barulho e nem interrupções naquele instante. Porém, Nicoleta não parecia ligar, uma vez que Vladmir e Narcissa juntos estavam tendo dificuldades para segurá-la. Enquanto os dois tentavam dizer a ela para manter a calma, Edgar tomou uma decisão. Ele foi até a líder, a empurrando pelos ombros e, com a ajuda dos outros dois caçadores, o quarteto logo estava no corredor do castelo.

Edgar fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si e os três levaram Nico até o quarto ao lado, se fechando lá dentro com ela.

Narcissa e Vladmir a soltaram, enfim. Ainda muito nervosa, ela estava tremendo e Edgar temeu que ela também fosse precisar de um médico em breve.

— Senhorita Van Helsing, você precisa respirar um pouco…

— O QUE ACONTECEU?

Edgar não a culpou por gritar. Entendia a vontade dela de exalar frustração de alguma forma, entendia que ela quisesse descontar na pessoa mais próxima. Especialmente quando ele tinha mentido sobre o médico.

Ele narrou em frases curtas e objetivas tudo que acontecera desde que vira Octavian entrar na caverna. Ao restante do clã não lhe pareceu necessário omitir as irresponsabilidades dele, mas em verdade, lhe pareceu justo que Nico soubesse exatamente as circunstâncias da situação. E quando ela começou a se acalmar e as lágrimas deram lugar à fúria, ele terminou dizendo que não queria deixá-la ansiosa por dias, e que por isso dissera que o médico era para ele.

Se a líder estava furiosa pela mentira, nada disse. Ela tinha se sentado em uma poltrona, Vladmir parado ao seu lado com uma mão em seu ombro, e Narcissa ajoelhada no chão, segurando uma mão dela entre as suas.

Edgar não sabia mais o que fazer ou dizer. Ele se sentou em outra poltrona, e decidiu respirar um pouco.

— Nico…

A voz de Narcissa saiu em um murmúrio, e ela apertava a mão de Nico com um carinho que ele nunca antes vira nas mãos da caçadora. Ela costumava ser bruta na maior parte das vezes ou, se suave, como uma cobra. Nunca como uma flor.

Vladmir também se abaixou ao lado dela, e mais uma vez, Edgar sentiu um soco na boca do estômago.

Não era segredo para ele a natureza do relacionamento dos três. Eles gostavam de transar. Gostavam de fazer isso juntos. Não eram os primeiros e não seriam os últimos. A surpresa estava em ver que, de alguma forma, eles ligavam uns para os outros. Edgar não achava que já tivesse os visto demonstrar qualquer coisa um para o outro que não fosse um flerte ou uma piada de baixíssimo nível. Céus, ele achava que até aquele momento nem mesmo os três sabiam que se importariam de ver um deles sofrer.

E, de alguma forma, aquilo doeu ainda mais.

— Fiquem com ela — ele orientou. — Eu vou esperar por notícias.

Vladmir respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, e Edgar ainda viu Narcissa deixar um beijo na mão de Nico antes que saísse do quarto.

Precisava respirar. Aquilo… Ver os três juntos daquela forma, sabendo que sua viagem de volta para casa tinha falhado… Ele queria reacender qualquer coisa em seu casamento, mas Pandora sequer o deixara tocá-la, reclusa que seguia em seu próprio luto e suas próprias dores.

Ele não a culpava. Perder a filha tinha o mudado também.

Edgar não se surpreendeu em achar os pais de Octavian parados no corredor ao deixar o quarto. Ambos pareciam completamente impassíveis, sem reação, sérios e controlados, mas Edgar conhecia os olhos de alguém que estava mascarando a dor. Marcel e Cornelia estavam parados tão firmemente no corredor que poderiam ser confundidos com as armaduras que enfeitavam o local.

Sentiu-se um pouco intruso de ficar ali em um momento que parecia tão familiar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, fora ele quem carregara Octavian para fora daquela caverna em seus braços. Quem cuidara dele por dias na carruagem. Quem prometera, no meio dos delírios do caçador, que não o deixaria ser esquecido. Que bem faria à sua promessa se, logo depois de dizer que não o esqueceria, o deixasse em seu leito de morte?

Edgar não soube por quanto tempo ficou parado naquele corredor. Eventualmente, porém, a porta se abriu e o médico saiu, seguido de uma enfermeira. Ele entregou sua bolsa para ela, e a mulher logo foi saindo pelo corredor.

O médico estava indo embora. Rapidamente. Edgar soube na mesma hora que não significava boas notícias.

— A família está toda aqui? — o homem perguntou.

Como Marcel e Cornelia pareciam ainda incapazes de se mover de qualquer forma que fosse, Edgar assumiu para si a tarefa de bater na porta do outro quarto e chamar Nico para fora. Ela saiu segurando uma mão de Narcissa e outra de Vladmir, e os três pararam no meio do corredor como uma corrente de apoio para Nico.

O médico os olhou e Edgar viu em seu rosto como ele estava lutando com as palavras. Como estava procurando o que dizer. Ou, melhor, _como_ dizer.

— O senhor Van Helsing sofreu uma hemorragia extrema. Tenho certeza de que foi bem cuidado na medida do possível no caminho até aqui. Os ferimentos estão bem tratados, mas não há forma de repor o sangue que ele perdeu a tempo para uma recuperação.

Edgar viu Cornelia se mover, enfim, apenas para enxugar uma única lágrima como se ela nem estivesse ali.

— O que está dizendo, doutor? — Vladmir perguntou. Ninguém mais parecia ser capaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

— Estou dizendo que a família dele precisa ficar com ele agora. Deixá-lo confortável e acalmá-lo. E… Que eu sinto muito.

E em um último aceno de cabeça, o médico foi embora pelo mesmo caminho que a enfermeira tinha ido.

Por alguns segundos, o clã ficou parado no corredor. Edgar conhecia a negação no ar. O estado de inércia em que os outros estavam. Ele não queria deixar Octavian sozinho agora, não agora de todos os momentos. Decidiu entrar no quarto, mas de repente Nico saiu de seu estado catatônico, se soltou dos namorados e foi a primeira a invadir o aposento.

Edgar a seguiu, assim como o resto do clã. Ele, Vladmir e Narcissa pararam mais perto da porta, enquanto Nico correu até a cama, se ajoelhando ao lado dela e segurando a mão do irmão. Marcel e Cornélia se aproximaram, ainda sem dizer nada, e pararam atrás da filha.

Octavian ainda delirava. Ele estava ainda mais pálido que antes, bastante suado e mais trêmulo. Tinha sido coberto em cobertores e ainda assim parecia sentir frio. A respiração dele estava forçada e ruidosa, e parecia exigir uma força dos pulmões que Edgar sabia que ele não continuaria tendo por muito tempo. Octavian apertou a mão de Nico, e continuava murmurando, agora com a voz ainda mais baixa e distante.

— Nico…? Nico, não consigo ver…

— Sou eu, Tavvy! Eu estou aqui, ok? Estou aqui com você…

Aquilo não era justo. Octavian era jovem. Tinha cometido um erro, um erro apenas, consequência de um desejo desesperado de que não partisse sem ter seu nome gravado na história do clã. E agora era exatamente isso que ia acontecer.

Ele ainda tinha uma vida inteira pela frente… Mas agora não iria ter.

— Nico… Eles vão… Me esquecer… Não deixe…

Ela não respondia mais. Estava tentando muito fortemente não chorar enquanto ele estava acordado, Edgar percebeu, mesmo que o irmão muito provavelmente não conseguisse entender uma palavra do que ela dizia. Talvez nem soubesse que ela estava ali. Talvez achasse que estava morrendo sozinho.

— Por favor… Não deixe que me esqueçam…

Depois disso, Octavian não falou mais. O quarto mergulhou em silêncio, pontuado pela respiração forçada dele, alguns gemidos de dor e um ou outro soluço. E mesmo esses sons pararam, tempos depois, quando o peito de Octavian parou de se mover e ele não respirava mais.

— Tavvy? — Nicoleta chamou, se ajoelhando mais para perto e fazendo um carinho no rosto dele. — Tavvy, por favor… Tavvy?!

E Edgar decidiu que não podia assistir muito mais que isso. Ele a ouviu se desfazer em gritos e lágrimas. Mesmo Cornélia se deixou abraçar por Marcel, ela chorando silenciosamente e ele segurando as próprias lágrimas porque queria parecer forte para as duas mulheres de sua família.

Era como reviver um pesadelo. Ele saiu do quarto e caminhou desembestado pelos corredores, sentindo o próprio coração acelerar enquanto via de novo e de novo o corpo morto da filha de seis anos em sua mente. A expressão de horror no rosto de Pandora ao encontrar a garotinha. Tudo de novo… Tudo…

Ele poderia ter salvado ela.

Ele poderia ter salvado _ele._

Mas agora era tarde demais. Edgar se viu parado no meio do salão de jantar do castelo, a lareira estranhamente acesa para a época do ano, mais fria que o usual. Ele encarou as chamas dançando nas brasas, e então as próprias mãos. Não importa quanto tempo passasse, o quanto se lavasse, ainda conseguia ver o sangue de sua filha ali.

— Clarissa… — ele murmurou, a voz tomada por um tom de choro e a garganta dolorida pela tentativa de se segurar.

Enfim ele desistiu e, com a mente tomada por imagens do corpo da filha e do jovem caçador que falhara em salvar, Edgar se sentou no chão do salão e deixou as lágrimas que guardava dentro de si escorrerem todas de uma vez.


	27. Novos Rumos

_**Outro herói**_

_**Outro crime impensável**_

_**Atrás da cortina**_

_**Na pantomima**_

_**Segure a linha**_

_**Alguém quer segurar um pouco mais?**_

_**O show deve continuar**_

_**O show deve continuar, sim**_

_**Por dentro meu coração está se partindo**_

_**Minha maquiagem pode estar escorrendo**_

_**Mas meu sorriso**_

_**Ainda permanece**_

_**The Show Must Go On — Queen**_

_**Hunedoara, Império Austríaco**_

_**18 de Outubro de 1818**_

**O** enterro de Octavian foi regado de silêncio.

Houveram discursos, obviamente. Ele implorara em seu leito de morte para não ser esquecido, e de forma alguma deixariam que isso acontecesse já em seu enterro. O pai dele fez um discurso. A mãe dele fez um discurso. Nicoleta fez um discurso. Os que tinham algo a dizer, disseram; os outros apenas assistiram.

Outros como Narcissa. Ela simplesmente não sabia o que falar. A personalidade gélida dos Van Helsing não deixou que houvessem choros compulsivos ou lágrimas derramadas, mas a caçadora sentiu a força com a qual Nico apertava sua mão, e soube que a líder estava longe de estar bem.

E assim, o corpo de Tavvy desceu no caixão pela cova. Os pais dele e Nico jogaram terra por cima do caixão, e o casal se retirou, mas Nico ficou parada ali por algum tempo.

Ela não disse nada. Cissa já segurava uma das suas mãos e Vlad pegou a outra, mas Nico sequer olhou para eles. Ela continuou ali, parada, sem dizer nada, até que os coveiros acabassem de tampar o buraco e fossem embora. E só quando isso aconteceu, a líder se soltou de Vlad e Narcissa e foi fazendo o caminho de volta para o castelo. A pé.

— Nico? — Vlad chamou.

Ele fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas Cissa o segurou pelo pulso.

— Acho melhor a gente deixar.

— Deixar o quê? Ela sozinha pela cidade, mergulhada em luto, com as manifestações de monstros aumentando, sem o chicote dela e com uma provável ponta de culpa que pode facilmente se transformar num pensamento suicida?

Narcissa ficou surpresa. Não sabia porque, mas nunca esperava as ideias inteligentes vindo de Vlad. Não era a primeira vez que ele a surpreendia e provava o contrário.

— Entendo o que quer dizer. O que vamos fazer? Seguir ela?

O caçador deu de ombros e ela percebeu, frustrada, que era exatamente isso que teria que fazer. Cissa murmurou uma palavra nada adequada para ser dita por uma dama e conferiu se suas facas estavam no lugar. Então, ela saiu a passos firmes pela cidade.

Vlad veio ao lado dela. O vento estava bem mais frio do que o esperado, e a caçadora fechou seu casaco para se proteger. Nicoleta andava vários passos à frente e, se percebeu que estava sendo seguida, não demonstrou ou não se importou com a companhia.

Assim, vários minutos depois, Vlad e Cissa estavam caminhando pelas ruas de Hunedoara, a uma distância considerável da líder. Não sabiam ainda para onde ela estava indo ou se tinha algum destino certo. Vários minutos depois ela entrou em um estabelecimento da cidade.

Era um bar. Um bem pequeno e sujo para os padrões de uma Van Helsing, mas Cissa assumiu que Nico estava tentando escapar de lugares conhecidos naquele momento. A líder se sentou no balcão, completamente destoada do ambiente em seu rico vestido preto, e restou a Vlad e Cissa pedirem uma mesa do outro lado do bar.

Cissa viu Nico pedir uma bebida para si, e se recostou na cadeira. Aparentemente, se iam vigiar a mulher, ficariam ali por um bom tempo.

— Eu quero uma dose de rum — Vlad comentou.

— Não, você não quer. Estamos aqui pra cuidar de Nico. Eu só consigo vigiar um bêbado por vez, Vlad.

O caçador suspirou e batucou os dedos na mesa, impaciente. Cissa se concentrou em não o repreender por isso. Sabia que ela e Nico eram apenas um passatempo para ele, mas vinha sentindo, mais e mais, que talvez a caçadora significasse mais que isso para ela. Sabia que o pensamento era sem futuro. Nico a estava usando tanto quanto Vlad, e era bem provável que os dois acabassem concordando com a ideia de Cornelia de se casarem, e então a deixassem de lado. Seria irônico se não fosse trágico, a julgar que muito provavelmente ela era a única dos três que dava a mínima para o que eles tinham.

Cissa olhou para Vlad por um tempo, vendo o olhar dele fixo em Nicoleta. Havia muita seriedade neles, mas também algo mais. Algo parecido a dúvida… Incerteza… Preocupação, talvez?

Não podia culpá-lo. Ela mesma não sabia o que fazer em relação a Nico agora, e pior, não sabia o que ela ia fazer com ela mesma.

Os dois ficaram muito tempo em silêncio, vendo Nico beber, até que Cissa cansou de remoer seus pensamentos sozinha.

— Vlad?

Ele respondeu com um "hm" murmurado.

— Você vai se casar com Nico?

Essa pergunta tirou o olhar dele de cima da líder. Ele se virou para Narcissa, e parecia completamente incrédulo com a pergunta. Parte de Cissa a fez sentir que aquilo queria dizer que a resposta era muito óbvia, mas ainda assim, queria ouvir da boca dele.

— É óbvio que não. Por que eu faria isso?

— Eu não sei. As coisas vão ficar… Diferentes agora. Não dá para achar que os Van Helsing não ocupam uma posição de status e poder na sociedade. Com Octavian morto, pode ser que Cornelia pressione Nico ainda mais. Talvez queira evitar que ela também morra sem deixar herdeiros, o que faria o clã passar para outra família.

Vlad suspirou e deu de ombros. Cissa não pode deixar de sentir uma espécie de conforto ao ver esse gesto, pois sabia que isso significava que ele não ligava para nada disso.

— Isso é problema delas. Eu não quero me casar, ponto.

— E o que acontece se Nico se casar com outro?

A expressão de Vlad se fechou.

— Ela não vai. Ela não quer. Você a conhece tanto quanto eu. Vê isso acontecendo?

Há alguns dias atrás, Cissa diria que não. Agora… Tudo ia mudar, e ela não sabia para o quê. E se a balança equilibrasse as atitudes de Nico para o lado errado, poderia levar para uma série de efeitos em cascata que a levaria a tomar uma má decisão atrás da outra, e resultar em uma vida infeliz.

— Eu não sei mais o que eu vejo agora, Vlad. Eu só não quero que tudo mude para pior.

— Acho que é tarde demais.

E mais uma vez, Cissa se surpreendeu com o que Vlad tinha falado. Era curioso. Em partes, chegava a soar como…

— Edgar…

— O que tem ele?

— Edgar, Vlad! Ali!

Cissa indicou a entrada do bar, por onde Edgar acabara de passar. Ela viu Vlad se endireitar na cadeira, e ela mesma tinha mudado a postura. O caçador entrou no bar com um sorriso pequeno no rosto, atravessou o aposento, deu um aceno de cabeça para o casal e se sentou no bar, bem ao lado de Nico.

— O que ele está fazendo? — Vlad perguntou.

— Conversando?

— Pensei que fosse melhor dar um tempo a ela.

Cissa não soube o que responder. Embora concordasse que era melhor, não tinha como tirar Edgar do lado de Nico agora sem fazer um escândalo. E ela percebeu, surpresa, que não queria fazer isso. Que se alguém poderia entender o que ela estava sentindo agora, era ele. Talvez, quem sabe, ele tivesse um bom conselho para dar.

— Deixe-os.

— Mas…

— Vlad, deixe Edgar falar com ela. Vamos só esperar.

Embora Vlad parecesse frustrado, Cissa sabia se impor quando era necessário. Ela firmou o olhar na direção de Vlad, e passou o braço na frente dele, o segurando no lugar. Não precisou de muito mais que isso. Vlad era teimoso, mas era também uma pessoa de vontade bem mais fraca que a dela. Alguém que, se necessário, ela conseguia dobrar.

E assim, eles assistiram por um longe tempo enquanto Edgar e Nico conversavam. Eles pediram drink atrás de drink, e em algum momento a conversa foi tomada de risadas sarcásticas e o que Cissa tinha certeza, à distância, serem palavras de baixíssimo calão. Eventualmente, horas depois, Edgar se levantou. Ele se despediu de Nico beijando a mão dela como apropriado e saiu do bar.

— Eu vou atrás dele — Cissa comentou, se levantando.

— Pra quê?

— Como "para quê"? Quero saber como Nico está! Você fique de olho nela, entendeu?

E antes que ele pudesse discutir, Cissa pegou seu casaco e deixou o bar.

Felizmente para ela, Edgar não estava com pressa, e ela conseguiu facilmente alcançá-lo na esquina.

— Essa foi uma conversa bem longa.

O caçador se virou para ela, com as mãos nos bolsos dos casacos. Ele parecia péssimo. Não era difícil entender o porquê. Ele tinha carregado Octavian semi-morto por dias em sua carruagem, feito de tudo para salvá-lo, e ainda assim… Sem mencionar que Cissa também conhecia a história da filha dele. Juntando tudo com os rumores sobre o casamento indo por água abaixo, não era difícil entender o estado emocional em que Edgar estaria agora.

Ainda assim, ele deu um sorriso. Pequeno e, Cissa percebeu, um pouco forçado. Mas deu.

— Não precisa de jogos comigo, Narcissa. Apenas pergunte o que quer saber.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha para o uso de seu primeiro nome, pois não os julgava íntimos a esse ponto. Mas não achava que tinha sido uma questão de intimidade, de qualquer forma.

— Como ela está?

— Péssima nem começa a definir.

É claro. Que tipo de resposta esperava?

— O que eu faço?

— Não a deixe sozinha. E… Não a deixe desistir. Não a deixe ser engolida pela vida e pelos acasos.

Seria impossível para Cissa não perceber o quanto do conselho estava atrelado à vida pessoal de Edgar. De repente, Cissa percebeu que ele também estava precisando de ajuda, mas não fazia ideia do que fazer. Ela mal tinha trocado algumas palavras com o homem ao longo de sua vida de caçadora. Não eram nada íntimos um do outro.

— E você? Como você está?

— Minha mulher não me ama mais, meu trabalho está se tornando mais perigoso e eu acabei de reviver a morte da minha filha. Estou miserável, Narcissa. Obrigado por perguntar.

E mais uma vez, ela não sabia o que fazer. Cissa sentiu que precisava ajudar Edgar de alguma forma, mas naquele instante, a porta do bar se abriu e Nico saiu, mal conseguindo ficar de pé, completamente bêbada. E logo em seguida saiu Vlad, carregando o casaco dela e as luvas que a líder deixara para trás.

— Ah. Estamos tendo uma festa? — a líder perguntou, com um riso de escárnio, vendo a reunião do clã do lado de fora.

— Nico, está frio. Vista seu casaco, por favor. — Vlad pediu, tentando se aproximar dela.

A mulher empurrou Vlad debilmente, o que serviu apenas para que ele a segurasse pelos braços e começasse a vestir o casaco nela. Nico não resistiu, e em verdade, o ofereceu o outro braço para vestir.

— É melhor irmos embora — Cissa sugeriu. — Está ficando tarde.

— Eu vou buscar uma carruagem — Edgar ofereceu, deixando os três por um instante.

Cissa e Vlad trocaram olhares. Estava visível a preocupação dos dois, e naquele olhar Cissa percebeu que Vlad estava deixando com ela a responsabilidade de fazer algo a respeito. Realmente, ela pensou, era a melhor decisão.

— Nico, vamos fazer uma coisa de cada vez, ok? Você precisa ir embora, tomar um banho frio, e dormir.

— Ah, me deixa em paz, Narcissa! Você também! — ela retrucou, arrancando o casaco que Vlad custara a colocar nela e o jogando em cima do caçador. — O que vocês acham que estão fazendo, hã? Eu não vou transar com vocês hoje, então saiam de cima de mim!

Cissa sequer conseguiu conter a surpresa. Sabia que Nico estava bêbada, mas ouvir aquilo foi, de certa forma, ofensivo. Sabia que Nico a estava usando, mas não esperava que a líder pensasse que Cissa faria uma coisa dessas com ela. A caçadora fechou a cara e pegou Nico pelo pulso, começando a arrastá-la pela rua.

— Ah… Cissa?

— Calado, Vlad.

— Me solta, Cissa! Eu não quero… Me solta…

Narcissa respirou fundo. Nico estava bêbada e em luto. Poderia gritar com ela no meio da rua, a mandar acordar, dizer a ela para seguir em frente. Dizer que Octavian não podia ter morrido por nada e que tinham que terminar o que ele tinha começado. Mas nada disso ia adiantar agora. Agora tudo que ela pode fazer foi colocar Nico na carruagem que Edgar mandara buscar e se sentar lá com Vlad. Em alguns minutos pelo caminho, Nico acabou caindo no sono, no colo de Cissa.

A caçadora olhou para os outros na carruagem. Um homem sábio e muito forte consumido por memórias ruins e abandono. Um garoto irresponsável no corpo de um caçador adulto. E uma líder que já não tomava as melhores decisões, e agora completamente entregue ao luto.

Naquele momento, Cissa percebeu que ela teria que carregar as coisas nas costas dali em diante. Mas como faria isso quando ela mesma não sentia que estava pronta para liderar? A única coisa que sabia era que tinham que terminar o que Octavian tinha começado.

Talvez fosse hora de pagar uma visita ao vampiro que Edgar levara para a sede do clã.


	28. Corte Religiosa

_**Padres agarraram-se à bíblias**_

_**Esvaziadas para caber suas armas**_

_**E a cruz foi mantida no alto**_

_**Me enterrem de armadura**_

_**quando eu estiver morto e corpo cair no chão**_

_**Meus nervos são pólos que se descongelaram**_

_**Se você me ama, não vai me deixar saber?**_

_**Violet Hill — Coldplay**_

_**Roma, Estados Papais**_

_**19 de Outubro de 1818**_

**P**ietra colocou o lápis de lado, levantando o olhar para a misteriosa porta no fundo da biblioteca por onde Lorenzo e Francesca tinham, mais uma vez, sumido. Por vários segundos ela encarou a porta, pensando no que poderia ter tão interessante lá atrás, e porque é que, de repente, Francesa era a única mulher do clã que podia entrar lá. Já faziam horas que os dois estavam lá dentro e a cabeça de Pietra não parava de dar volta em teoria atrás de teoria.

Então, para sua alegria, a porta se abriu. Ela levantou a sobrancelha, se empertigando na cadeira, e vendo primeiro Francesca sair, ajeitando as luvas nas mãos. Ela parecia ansiosa. Nervosa talvez. Lorenzo saiu atrás dela, e ele carregava uma grande bolsa de lona com ele.

— Ah meu Deus! — Pietra sussurrou. — Bianca! Bianca, eles estão carregando um corpo!

— O quê?!

Bianca olhou para trás, e a caçadora viu o rosto dela mudar de surpresa para cansaço.

— Pietra, não é um corpo.

A caçadora suspirou. As duas vinham passando tanto tempo juntas que tinham começado a se chamar pelo primeiro nome. Lorenzo e Francesca estavam fazendo algo pelas costas das duas e Pietra tinha certeza de que tinha a ver com o caso deles.

— Você não está curiosa? O que é que eles tanto fazem?

— Sim, estou curiosa. Mas não é da minha conta. Então, vou continuar curiosa.

Pietra resmungou. Esse ato de ficar sentada assistindo algo assim tão misterioso acontecer em sua frente poderia funcionar para Bianca, mas não para Pietra. A caçadora observou o casal de primos sair da biblioteca acenando para os dois e, depois de uns dois minutos, ela se levantou às pressas.

— O que está fazendo? — Bianca perguntou, desconfiada.

— Indo atrás deles.

— Não, não está!

A caçadora deu de ombros. Sim, estava. Bianca poderia seguí-la ou ficar sentada na biblioteca perdendo tempo com registros de Mina Murray, que não tinham mais nada para contar sobre a mulher. Estava cansada de ficar sentada sem fazer nada.

Ela não se surpreendeu quando, a meio caminho da porta, ouviu os passos apressados de Bianca atrás dela.

As duas chegaram na porta da capela bem a tempo de ver Lorenzo entrando em uma das carroças do clã e partindo. Pietra se apressou, entrando em outra que estava esperando por ali, e esperou Bianca entrar ao seu lado.

— Siga a carroça da frente, por favor — ela pediu.

E assim, as duas foram.

Parte de Pietra se perguntou, durante o trajeto, se a sacola de Lorenzo não teria comida. Talvez a viagem fosse ser longa e eles tivessem se preparado. Talvez fosse um compromisso pessoal. É, talvez, mas o instinto de Pietra não dizia isso. Ela continuou ansiosa, olhando pela janela e tentando ignorar o olhar reprovador de Bianca ao seu lado, até que, enfim, a carruagem parou.

Em frente ao Coliseu.

— Senhoritas, — o condutor anunciou — os passageiros da carroça da frente desembarcaram.

Pietra olhou para o Coliseu, e então para as silhuetas que eram Lorenzo e Francesca abaixados no chão ao lado da bolsa.

Ela não esperou mais. Abriu a porta e dispensou o apoio do condutor, descendo correndo e sem esperar que Bianca a seguisse. Quando estava perto o bastante para ser ouvida, viu Lorenzo levantar o rosto para ela e ficar branco. E então, muito vermelho.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?! — ele perguntou, e para desespero de Pietra ela notou que ele tinha tirado uma escopeta da bolsa.

Mas mesmo chocada e levemente assustada, ela nunca deixaria Lorenzo sair por cima em qualquer situação que fosse. Ela engoliu o susto e cruzou os braços, tentando soar o mais firme que pudesse.

— Você me diga! Você e sua adorada prima de repente começaram a trabalhar sozinhos e expulsaram eu e a Bianca da investigação sendo que EU descobri quem o fantasma era! E achavam que eu ia ficar confortável com isso?!

— Ai meu Deus, Pietra… — Francesca murmurou, colocando pistolas em um cinto no vestido.

Lorenzo se levantou e pegou a garota pelo braço. Pietra tentou protestar, mas ele começou a arrastá-la em direção à carruagem.

— Me solta! Tire as mãos de mim e me explique imediatamente…

— Calada! — ele cortou. — A menos que queira ser expulsa do clã, excomungada ou morta, não devia nem estar aqui!

— O que está acontecendo?

Agora tinha sido Bianca a perguntar, encontrando os dois a meio caminho de volta para a carruagem. Pietra conseguiu ver Lorenzo ficar ainda mais alterado. Estava até pronta para o sermão que viria em seguida, mas ele não aconteceu.

De repente, a temperatura caiu muito. Uma brisa gélida percorreu o perímetro e a noite, já escura, ficou ainda mais . E densa. O ar estava pesado e, Pietra percebeu, tomado por uma forte névoa negra flutuante, que ora bloqueava a visão deles, ora flutuava para outro lugar.

— Tarde demais… — Lorenzo murmurou.

Ele começou a puxar Pietra de volta em direção à bolsa. As carruagens partiram. Provavelmente os condutores tinham fugido de medo. E, de repente, ela percebeu que queria ter fugido também.

Lorenzo pegou uma escopeta na bolsa e empurrou nas mãos de Pietra, tirando um revólver e entregando para Bianca.

— Sabem usar?

— Não! — Bianca respondeu, assustada.

— Sim. — Foi a resposta de Pietra. — Mas pra que queremos isso?

— Simples. Se virem algo não-corpóreo se mexer, atirem — Francesca explicou, se levantando de perto da bolsa. Estava armada até os dentes.

— Espera. Estamos atirando em fantasmas agora? Eles já não estão mortos? — Bianca questionou.

— Longa história. Organização secreta de caçadores. Casos emergenciais. — Francesca explicou, correndo. — Isso é uma emergência e todo mundo viajou, então Roma só tem a gente agora.

Pietra não ia nem fingir entender o que estava acontecendo. Talvez, finalmente, estivesse pagando por seu jeito extremamente intrometido. Ela segurou a escopeta nas mãos, sem fazer a menor ideia de como usar, e enquanto Francesca dava instruções rápidas de tiro para Bianca e Pietra, a caçadora sentiu Lorenzo a puxar para perto pelos ombros, quase a abraçando, estender o braço por cima do ombro dela e atirar.

Naquele instante, naquele _exato_ instante, ela pareceu se dar conta de onde tinha ido parar com isso tudo. Ela tremeu um pouco e Lorenzo a soltou. A caçadora se afastou apenas alguns centímetros, mas estava atordoada. Ainda não conseguira fazer sentido do que estava acontecendo.

— Senhorita da Vinci? Senhorita da Vinci?! Pietra!

Ela levantou o olhar, vendo Lorenzo olhar bastante preocupado para ela. O líder olhou para o lado e Pietra acompanhou o olhar, vendo Bianca de pé, firme mas claramente confusa, ao lado de Francesca.

— Olha, Pietra, eu não tenho tempo para isso, ok? Tem um evento cataclísmico acontecendo dentro do Coliseu. Se a gente não parar isso agora, a cidade inteira vai ser infestada de fantasmas gladiadores e muita gente vai morrer. Você pode ir embora se quiser, mas provavelmente vai morrer no caminho porque está a pé. Pode ficar aqui se quiser, mas é provável que morra também. Ou pode vir com a gente, e pode ser que morra lá dentro. Suas opções são um horror, mas a de todos nós é. — Ele engoliu em seco e armou seu revólver, se levantando. — Estamos atirando em fantasmas agora. Eu sei, nada disso faz sentido. Mas somos caçadores, Pietra. E nosso trabalho é defender as pessoas. Não é pesquisar, não é estudar. No fim das contas, nada disso importa. O que importa são as vidas que salvamos, mesmo que custe as nossas. Então eu estou indo lá pra dentro para muito provavelmente morrer salvando um tanto de gente que nem liga pro que estamos fazendo agora. Você pode ficar aí se quiser, mas se vier com a gente, morre uma verdadeira caça-fantasmas.

Pietra olhou, zonza, Lorenzo guardar os revólvers nos coldres da calça e pegar um mosquete nas costas.

— Sim, nós podemos atirar em fantasmas — ele continuou. — Engole isso, Pietra.

A caçadora olhou para a escopeta em suas mãos, e então para Lorenzo, caminhando em direção a Francesca e Bianca que o esperavam em frente ao Coliseu.

Isso era loucura. Não, era mais que loucura. Era… Era impossível. E ainda assim, era real. Ela estava com a vida na balança agora, sem opções que pudessem garantir sua sobrevivência, com uma única opção que talvez terminasse com ela viva.

Não podia correr. Pietra percebeu, aterrorizada, que isso era exatamente o que tinha feito por toda a vida. Correr, correr, correr. Correr quando sua cara pegara fogo. Correr de casa em casa, pedindo o que comer. Correr de trabalho em trabalho, cobrando por seu exorcismos. Nunca se acertando em lugar nenhum. Nunca tendo amigos duradouros. Nunca tendo uma família.

Então ela tinha encontrado o clã. Até aquele momento, tudo tinha sido ótimo, mas aquele exato tipo de situação em que ela estava agora era o que a fazia fugir. Quando as coisas ficavam inconsequentes demais. Não podia continuar ali, é claro que não. Bianca podia ter os ideais de dever e justiça dela, e ter aceitado tudo tão rápido quanto parecia ter, mas Pietra não era assim. Os três eram loucos. Ela queria viver acima de tudo. Então tinha que fugir.

É claro. Não tinha outra alternativa. Era só levar a escopeta consigo e conseguiria ficar a salvo até encontrar um lugar para se esconder.

Ela se levantou, conferindo rapidamente se a arma estava carregada. Parecia estar. Então ela pendurou a escopeta em suas costas e deu as costas ao Coliseu.

Mas por algum motivo, no exato instante em que fez isso, sentiu sua nuca formigar, e não era por causa do frio. Era o que Lorenzo tinha dito a ela. Se fosse com eles, morreria uma verdadeira caça-fantasmas.

Pietra nunca tinha dado muita atenção a isso. A como iria morrer. Sempre fora de se prender ao momento, de pensar no agora e deixar o futuro para o futuro. Mas agora, olhando para trás, ela viu Bianca e Francesca ao lado de Lorenzo, os três armados, os três prontos para enfrentar a morte de frente, os três prontos para morrerem como heróis.

Ela se virou.

— O que está fazendo, sua louca? Vai acabar morta. Mortinha… Ou vai ser levada à corte religiosa. Pode acontecer também. Louca. Completamente pirada… — ela murmurou para si mesma, apertando a escopeta nas mãos.

Pietra chegou ao lado de Lorenzo bem a tempo de ouvir o que ele estava explicando.

— Estão vendo a movimentação flutuante da névoa? Ela tem uma origem. Qualquer que seja essa origem, é nela que temos que chegar, encontrar o que está causando isso e destruir. Essa é a missão principal, ok? Mina, outros fantasmas, tudo deve ser deixado de lado para acabarmos com isso.

O líder olhou para o lado, vendo Pietra parada ali. Ele sorriu.

Ela não conseguiu retribuir. Estava nervosa demais.

— Bem… — Francesca comentou, respirando fundo. — É melhor irmos andando. Temos alguns fantasmas para caçar.

Pietra engoliu em seco e levantou a escopeta, e juntos, o quarteto marchou para dentro do Coliseu.

* * *

Eu escrevi um especial de fim de ano! Está acessível no meu perfil :D


	29. Frio de Matar

_**Se tem alguma coisa estranha na sua vizinhança**_

_**Quem você vai chamar? Caça Fantasmas!**_

_**Se tem alguma coisa esquisita, e isso não parece bom**_

_**Quem você vai chamar? Caça Fantasmas!**_

_**Eu não tenho medo de nenhum fantasma**_

_**Ghostbusters — Ray Parker Jr.**_

_**Roma, Estados Papais**_

_**19 de Outubro de 1818**_

**À**s vezes, Bianca se perguntava como algo tão majestoso e antigo como o Coliseu podia estar de pé depois de tanto tempo. Tendo vindo morar em Roma, ela prometera a si mesma que visitaria a construção um dia, nem que apenas por fruto de sua curiosidade. Mas nunca, em sua vida inteira, imaginaria que aconteceria nas presentes circunstâncias.

Ela seguiu ao lado de Lorenzo até a entrada do Coliseu. Ali a onda de névoa negra se tornara mais violenta, se guiando para fora do Coliseu com a intensidade de uma ventania que precede uma tempestade.

Bianca guardou a pistola e cobriu os olhos com uma mão, apertando seu revólver na outra com firmeza. Não conseguia ver com detalhes, mas conseguia sentir. E o que sentia era a névoa vindo de dois lados diferentes, mas indo para o mesmo lugar.

Ela ouviu um tiro e olhou na direção de Pietra bem a tempo de ver um gladiador sumir no ar depois de ela tê-lo atingido com um tiro de mosquete.

Bianca engoliu em seco. Iam morrer. Algum deles ia morrer, estava sentindo isso.

— Para onde vamos? — Francesca perguntou.

Bianca também gostaria de saber. Com a névoa vindo de duas direções principais, ela tinha uma noção do que Lorenzo ia sugerir e não estava gostando disso.

— Vamos ter que nos separar.

Exatamente, ela pensou.

— Bianca, você comigo — Lorenzo chamou.

Ela conseguiu ver no rosto dele que ele não estava satisfeito com a escolha, mas não era difícil entender porque. Ele obviamente não queria se separar de Francesca, mas tanto Pietra quanto a prima dele tinham noção de como atirar. Bianca não. Seria mais seguro com ele.

Pietra e Francesca seguiram para a direita, e Bianca respirou fundo. Estava muito frio ali dentro e o vento gelado fazia as maçãs do rosto dela doerem. Ela não conseguia ver muita coisa, cegada pela onda de vento negro, e agora que estava dentro do Coliseu também não conseguia ouvir. O assobio do vento era forte demais.

Ela sentiu um toque suave em seu ombro, e percebeu que Lorenzo estava falando com ela.

— O QUÊ? — ela gritou, tentando fazer sua voz sobressair ao ruído da ventania.

— EU DISSE PARA VOCÊ IR NA FRENTE, ASSIM EU CONSIGO VIGIAR SUAS COSTAS.

Bianca engoliu em seco com a sugestão, mas rapidamente percebeu que preferia Lorenzo atrás dela. Ela levantou o revólver, ainda sentindo o peso desequilibrado em sua mão, e começou a avançar para dentro do Coliseu.

Embora não conseguisse ouvir Lorenzo, sabia que ele estava firme atrás dela, como prometido. Conseguia sentir. O lugar era ainda maior visto de dentro, e isso fez Bianca se sentir menor e mais assustada. Sua mão tremia na arma, e ela via coisas se mexendo para todos os lados, mesmo que fosse só a névoa.

Então começou.

Por trás da névoa escura, Bianca viu a figura de um homem vestindo armadura de gladiador e segurando uma maça, com a expressão vazia de um fantasma em seu rosto.

Ele parecia transparente. Bianca apontou a arma, sabendo que só poderia atirar quando ele estivesse tangível, mas sequer fazia ideia do que isso significava.

Ela gelou.

— Senhor da Vinci…

No mesmo instante, a expressão vazia sumiu do rosto do fantasma, dando lugar a uma de fúria, e ele avançou em direção a ela.

_Agora_, ela pensou. _Atire agora._

Mas a mão de Bianca parecia ter travado na arma, e o que aconteceu foi Lorenzo a empurrando para o lado e dando um tiro preciso de mosquete na cabeça do fantasma. O homem se desfez em névoa negra e se misturou à névoa que já se espalhava pelo local. Bianca sentiu o impacto de uma ventania forte o bastante para jogá-la vários passos para trás e se não fosse por Lorenzo, que a segurou no instante seguinte, ela tinha certeza de que teria caído no chão.

— Tudo bem? — ele perguntou, perto o bastante dela para que não precisasse gritar.

Bianca não sabia. Estava inteiramente arrepiada e assustada. Marchara para dentro do Coliseu sem fazer perguntas porque era seu dever. Porque era uma da Vinci e estava ali para caçar fantasmas e proteger o povo. Mas agora que estava lá dentro…

— Você precisa ir sozinho, Lorenzo. Eu…

— Nem pensar. De pé.

Ele a puxou até que estivesse em pé. Bianca respirou fundo uma vez. Duas. Três. Ela conferiu se seu revólver estava carregado e o segurou, apontando para a frente.

— Do meu lado, por favor. — ela pediu a Lorenzo.

Ela viu a hesitação. Ele não achava que era a melhor ideia, mas acabou concordando, e se colocou ao lado de Bianca, levantando o mosquete, já armado de novo.

— Acho que está vindo do centro do Coliseu. Temos que dar um jeito de chegar lá — ele comentou, vendo o sentido do trajeto da névoa.

Bianca concordou. Não importava o quanto andassem, o frio sempre estava mais intenso do lado direito. O lado de dentro do Coliseu.

— Tenho a impressão de que mais para perto do centro significa mais perto do perigo?

Lorenzo olhou para Bianca e ela conhecia o olhar. Ia dizer a ela novamente para ficar para trás.

Bianca respirou fundo. _Não._

Ela levantou o revólver e começou a caminhar.

Dois passos para a frente e um fantasma caiu do teto, ainda com a típica expressão vazia. Bianca mirou a pistola, e viu Lorenzo manter o olhar nos arredores, vigiando enquanto ela cuidava daquele ali.

A expressão do fantasma mudou. Naquele átimo de segundo, dessa vez, ela se forçou a apertar o gatilho. O coice da arma jogou sua mão um pouco para trás e ela quase errou, mas por pouco a bala atravessou a cabeça do fantasma, o transformando em névoa.

A cabeça de Bianca deu voltas inteiras. O que tinha naquelas balas? Porque os fantasmas tinham estados de latência e agressividade? Eles eram feitos da névoa ou a névoa era feita deles?

Ela voltou a se concentrar ao ver Lorenzo caminhando ao seu lado, e ela passou a segui-lo. Mais cinco passos e um gladiador brandindo uma espada romana avançou até Lorenzo em um grito silencioso de guerra. Bianca tremia, mas Lorenzo sequer se mexeu, focado na mira com a arma, e atirou no momento exato, transformando não só aquele fantasma em névoa como também outro que vinha atrás dele e que até o momento ela sequer tinha conseguido ver.

Bianca soltou a respiração que tinha prendido sem se dar conta. Lorenzo voltou a avançar, devagar, esperando que ela o acompanhasse.

O avanço foi lento. Mais dois passos e outro gladiador chegou pela esquerda, e Bianca precisou de três tiros para acertá-lo no momento certo. Isso não era bom. Ela podia acabar sem balas se continuasse assim.

Mais um pouco para frente, Lorenzo acertou dois fantasmas com um único tiro outra vez. O frio estava ficando mais e mais cortante, e Bianca sentiu seus dedos enrijecerem na arma. Havia névoa branca saindo de sua boca com a respiração, e ela começara a tremer de leve.

Era setembro. Não devia estar tão frio.

O vento forte também tornava o avanço difícil e o centro do Coliseu, já parcialmente escavado pelo tempo, abria caminho para os labirintos debaixo da arena. Labirintos, Bianca percebeu, que era de onde a névoa estava vindo.

Lorenzo parou de andar. Estavam perto, agora, mas o vento era muito forte e os empurrava cada vez mais para longe de onde tentavam ir. Os fantasmas apareciam com mais frequência, e um deles conseguiu cortar a perna de Bianca com uma espada. Ela gritou, mas o frio era tão forte que a ferida sangrou por pouquissimo tempo antes de congelar.

— LORENZO, VAMOS CONGELAR ATÉ A MORTE SE CONTINUARMOS SEGUINDO!

— EU SEI! MAS...

Bianca viu naquele instante que ele sabia disso o tempo todo. Desde o começo. E de repente o humor alterado dele nos últimos dias fez sentido. Ele já estava esperando morrer ali.

— BIANCA, VOCÊ CONSEGUE SE CUIDAR AQUI SOZINHA?

— O QUÊ?

— EU VOU PARA O CENTRO, VOU PARAR ISSO!

— MAS…

— POR FAVOR!

Ela ficou boquiaberta. Não sabia o que dizer. Seus olhos lacrimejaram, mas as lágrimas não escorreram muito antes de congelarem em seu rosto.

Não. Não Lorenzo. Ele era um líder excepcional. Ele tinha sido a primeira pessoa a dar uma chance a ela no clã. Ele tinha seus modos particulares em como a tratava na vida particular, mas nunca tinha a desmerecido profissionalmente. E por mais triste que soasse, ela sabia era o melhor que poderia esperar dele. De qualquer um.

Já era demais.

— LORENZO!

— Se cuide.

Ela só entendeu as últimas palavras por ler o que os lábios dele tinham dito. Então, Lorenzo levantou o mosquete e sumiu para dentro da névoa.

Bianca tentou ir atrás dele, imediatamente, mas por algum motivo ele parecia ter mais resistência à névoa que ela. O vento era muito forte e o frio estava começando a fazer os pulmões de Bianca doerem.

Ela se sentiu zonza. Bianca viu um gladiador se aproximando, mas não conseguia mirar, e deu três tiros cegos antes de conseguir acertá-lo.

A caçadora tinha balas em uma bolsa transversal, mas seus dedos estavam dormentes demais e ela não conseguia abrir a bolsa de balas.

A garota segurou o cano da arma. Se não pudesse atirar com ela, iria bater. Ela respirou fundo, o que doeu, mas se manteve firme onde estava, esperando o próximo fantasma chegar. Se caísse, cairia lutando.

E ela esperou. Esperou e esperou a morte chegar, ainda teimando com a bolsa de balas, sabendo que estava cumprindo seu dever. E então, ela viu.

Mina Murray.

A fantasma estava bem ali. A olhou diretamente nos olhos, e parecia ensandecida. Ela deveria saber que Lorenzo estava no centro. Iria tentar chegar até ele.

— Não!

Bianca forçou os dedos a lhe obedecerem, enfiando uma mão desajeitada dentro da bolsa, pronta para matar Mina se fosse necessário.

Então o Coliseu explodiu.

Ou ao menos foi o que Bianca pensou ao ser lançada vários metros para a frente por uma forte onda de ar gelado. Ela bateu as costas em uma parede de pedra e caiu no chão, sentindo o corpo doer de cima a baixo. Sua arma e as balas tinham sumido no impacto e, ela percebeu, Mina também.

E a névoa. A névoa tinha desaparecido.

— Não acredito… — ela se apoiou no chão, sentindo o corpo reclamar de dor. — Ele conseguiu.

Lorenzo. Precisava ser se ele estava bem.

Bianca ficou de pé, se apoiando na parede e tentando entender onde tinha se machucado. Tinha caído em cima de um dos pés e ele doía bastante, mas não parecia quebrado. Seu braço doía muito também, mas era só o impacto. Todo o lado direito de seu corpo reclamava. Ia ter muitos hematomas, mas fora isso, parecia que estaria bem. Sua perna tinha voltado a sangrar onde tinha se ferido, agora que a temperatura começara a subir para um nível normal. Isso era bom, certo?

— Lorenzo. _Lorenzo._

Bianca deixou o nome do líder povoar sua mente. Ela percebeu naquele instante que nunca antes tinha o chamado pelo nome, e céus, não queria perder a oportunidade. Não queria…

A caçadora foi aos tropeços e apoiando onde dava caminhando para onde tinha visto o líder sumir. Ela chamava por ele, não conseguia ouvir resposta, e queria achar que era só porque estava longe dele, não porque ele não podia responder.

Por Deus, que ele pudesse responder. Por favor, que pudesse…

Ela o encontrou depois de vagar por três minutos. Ele estava ajoelhado em frente a uma mesa baixa, desmaiado com a cabeça deitada na mesa. O mosquete estava caído em seu lado, e haviam tigelas, plantas e velas no chão, além de marcas de tiro.

— Um altar… — ela sussurrou.

Algum tipo de ritual tinha causado isso e Lorenzo destruíra a mesa.

A que custo?

— Lorenzo?

Bianca se arrastou até ele e se ajoelhou ao lado do líder, passando uma mão nas costas dele com o coração acelerado. Não o vira responder. Não o via se mexer ou respirar. Não o via reagir.

— Lorenzo, por favor. Lorenzo?

Ela passou uma mão sobre o rosto dele. Estava frio como uma pedra de gelo, frio demais para alguém suportar. Ela viu uma pequena névoa branca sair da boca dele e respirou aliviada, sabendo que ele estava vivo. Mas frio daquele jeito não dava para saber por quanto tempo.

Ela olhou em volta, desesperada. A única coisa que tinha por perto para esquentá-lo eram as velas e a toalha da mesa.

Ia ter que servir.

Bianca puxou a toalha, enrolando o líder nela. Ela sabia que Lorenzo fumava e que conseguiria pegar um isqueiro no bolso dele. A garota acendeu algumas das velas, a colocando sobre a mesa, e se sentou à frente dela, puxando Lorenzo para perto e o abraçando em seu colo.

Não conseguia pensar em outra maneira de mantê-lo aquecido agora e não conseguiria carregá-lo até a saída. Precisava que ele conseguisse ao menos caminhar para fora. Tinham que levá-lo para a Capela Sistina, e rápido. Ele precisava se sentar à frente da lareira. Ele precisava de uma sopa quente.

Mas Bianca estava sozinha. E a cada segundo, Lorenzo morria mais em seus braços.


	30. Vermelho Vinho

_**Eles estão vindo, rastejando a partir do canto**_

_**E tudo que eu sei é que eu não me sinto seguro**_

_**Eu sinto uma batida no meu ombro**_

_**Eu me viro em um estado alarmante**_

_**Mas estou perdendo minha mente?**_

_**Eu realmente acho que sim**_

_**Não uma criatura à vista**_

_**Mas o que você não sabe é que**_

_**Nightmare — Set it Off**_

_**Roma, Estados Papais**_

_**19 de Outubro de 1818**_

**E**xiste um curioso limbo entre a consciência e a inconsciência. Uma das formas que ele se manifesta é através da terrível capacidade de ouvir tudo que acontece ao seu redor, mas estar muito fraco para abrir os olhos ou responder e deixar as pessoas ao seu redor saberem que você está bem.

Lorenzo passou por isso pelo que pareceram a ele horas inteiras.

Ele não se lembrava bem do que tinha acontecido. Ele entrou na névoa. Estava frio e. quanto mais ao fundo, mais esfriava. Era terrível. Mas ele continuou indo, mesmo que seu corpo gritasse, que suas roupas congelassem. Mesmo que ele preferisse estar morto a seguir em frente. E embora não conseguisse ver o que estava à sua frente, ele viu luzes, e simplesmente atirou.

Alguma pressão o jogara no chão. Ele bateu a cabeça na mesa e desmaiou, não sabia por quanto tempo, até acordar… preso?

Não, não era uma prisão. Era um abraço. Estava frio, tão frio… Havia uma fonte de calor ao seu lado, e a intenção do abraço claramente era aquecê-lo. Sua cabeça doía, e seus ouvidos estavam afetados por alguma pressão. Ele não conseguia ouvir nada, e mal conseguia respirar. Seu pulmão doía.

Ele se encolheu, percebendo de repente que começara a tremer. A pressão em seu ouvido começou a diminuir, aos poucos, e ele começou a ouvir uma voz distante. A voz o chamava em tom choroso, pelo nome, e parecia muito assustada.

Francesca?

Não… Não era ela… Era…

Bianca.

— Lorenzo, por favor, por favor…

Ele sentiu o ar faltar na garganta. Ainda não estava completamente consciente. Estava zonzo, não conseguia se mexer e não conseguia encontrar forças para dizer alguma coisa. Bianca estava desesperada e ele não conseguia dizer a ela que estava bem. Que ia ficar bem, só precisava continuar se aquecendo mais um pouquinho… Só mais um pouquinho…

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu em lapsos. Ele tinha buracos em suas memórias nos quais perdera a consciência, mas se lembrava de algumas coisas. Se lembrava de ouvir as vozes de Francesca e Pietra, e de ficar muito aliviado em saber que as duas estavam bem. Se lembrava de ser puxado para cima, de discutirem que ele não estava consciente, e de ter tentado dizer que conseguia ouví-las, sem sucesso. Seu corpo ainda não o respondia.

Se lembrou de ser carregado, de se sentar em uma carruagem, e depois de mais nada.

Até agora. Ele acordou aos poucos, tendo primeiro consciência de uma forte fonte de calor próxima dele e depois de vozes femininas agitadas. O que quer que estivesse enrolado nele antes se fora, e havia sido substituído pelo que parecia um grosso cobertor.

Lorenzo abriu os olhos. À sua frente havia uma grande lareira acesa com um caldeirão de alguma coisa cozinhando nela. Cheirava a sopa.

Ele tentou se sentar e percebeu, feliz, que dessa vez seu corpo o respondeu. Na verdade, estava muito bem. Completamente recuperado, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Enzo?

Lorenzo se virou, soltando o cobertor. Estava ficando até com calor agora. O que quer que Bianca e as meninas tivessem feito por ele tinha funcionado perfeitamente.

Era Francesca que estava sentada ali ao lado. Ela se levantou da cadeira às pressas e foi até ele, o abraçando, gesto que ele respondeu ainda meio atordoado. Percebeu naquele momento que não sabia onde estava. Não era sua casa, e não era a Capela Sistina ou o Porão dos Da Vinci.

— Cesca, o que aconteceu? Que lugar é esse?

Quem respondeu foi Pietra. Ela saiu de uma porta ao lado, carregando o mosquete de Lorenzo. Bianca e uma outra mulher que o líder não reconheceu vieram atrás dela.

— É uma das tavernas da cidade. Queríamos te levar pra Capela, mas achamos que você ia acabar morrendo congelado no meio do caminho. Então achamos a taverna aberta e pedimos pra senhora deixar você se acomodar na frente da lareira. Isso foi na madrugada passada.

Lorenzo olhou surpreso para o relógio. Eram duas da manhã do dia vinte e um, então.

— Alguém avisou…

— ...seus pais? Eu. Mas não fomos até a Igreja ainda.

É claro que não. Tinham muito a explicar. Antes de entrar no tópico "por que três mulheres sem conhecimento da Ordem Secreta estavam caçando fantasmas no Coliseu". era melhor ter certeza de qual seria o destino do líder do clã. Tudo seria muito mais complicado se Lorenzo não tivesse sobrevivido.

Ele olhou para a mulher que entrara junto com as caçadoras. Ela tinha um sorriso doce no rosto, e trazia consigo toalhas, uma bacia com água e uma tigela.

— Parece estar bem melhor, senhor da Vinci.

Lorenzo olhou para Bianca. Não sabia o quanto elas tinham contado, então não sabia o que podia falar.

— É. Estou mesmo, completamente recuperado. Só precisava me aquecer.

Ele respondeu ainda olhando para Bianca. Ela fez um movimento bem pequeno de cabeça, quase imperceptível, e Lorenzo soube que isso era tudo que devia dizer. A mulher foi até a lareira, encheu a tigela de sopa e o entregou. Isso acabou fazendo Lorenzo a olhar.

— Não precisa me dar os detalhes, senhor da Vinci. Todo mundo percebeu que aconteceu alguma coisa no Coliseu. Tenho certeza de que o senhor e as senhoritas preveniram algo muito ruim de acontecer.

Bem, então ela não era do tipo que fazia perguntas. Melhor assim. Ele agradeceu a sopa e começou a tomar. Engolir algo quente estava sendo ainda melhor do que tinha imaginado que seria, mesmo que já não sentisse frio. Era como se estivesse colocando o resto de sua saúde no lugar.

— Devíamos ir para a Capela — Pietra sugeriu, enquanto Lorenzo comia.

Ele pensou em perguntar o porquê, mas não precisou. Relatórios, guardar as armas, e com certeza Francesca o faria ficar lá até que chamasse um médico, mesmo que ele se sentisse melhor.

— Deveríamos — o líder concordou, terminando a sopa o quão rápido pode. — Muito obrigado, senhora. Me certificarei de que a Igreja lhe envie uma bonificação.

A isso, a mulher fechou a cara. Ela recolheu a tigela e entregou as toalhas e a bacia de água para que ele se livrasse do excesso de suor.

— Não ouse, senhor da Vinci. Foi um favor. Não se paga favor.

Ele poderia ter discutido, e geralmente teria sido bem insistente, mas apesar de saudável estava muito mentalmente cansado para isso. Ele apenas sorriu e concordou.

— A sopa estava maravilhosa — ele agradeceu, entregando a tigela para ela. — Mais uma vez, muito obrigado.

E assim, ele saiu da taverna para descobrir exatamente em que parte da cidade estava.

As três caçadoras ainda ficaram mais um tempo lá dentro, se despedindo. O suficiente para que ele percebesse que estavam a poucas quadras da Capela. Podiam ir a pé.

Lorenzo respirou fundo. O ar da noite não estava mais tão gelado. Ainda um pouco mais frio que o comum para a época do ano, mas algo que poderia ser confundido com um simples evento aclimático. Agora, porém, ele sabia que a origem da temperatura incomum era outra.

As caçadoras saíram da taverna. Lorenzo abriu um sorriso pequeno, apreciando o fato de que estava vivo depois de tudo que acontecera, sendo que realmente não tinha achado que fosse estar. E isso graças a elas. Unicamente a elas.

Ele se virou para as três.

— Esperem. Antes de irmos… Eu quero agradecer.

Lorenzo coçou a garganta. Essas coisas não eram fáceis para ele, mas ele era suficientemente nobre para atender a esse tipo de formalidade. E, bem, não era como se estivesse agradecendo qualquer coisa. Elas tinham-no salvo a _vida_. Agradecer era literalmente o mínimo que ele podia fazer.

— Vocês nem precisavam estar lá. A igreja vai excomungar vocês, e é minha culpa. Eu…

— Lorenzo, não seja arrogante — Pietra comentou. — Não entramos naquele Coliseu por sua causa. Entramos porque se dependesse só de você a cidade inteira estaria condenada.

O líder abriu a boca, incrédulo, mas logo entendeu o orgulho de Pietra em não querer admitir que se preocupara com ele. Ele riu, baixinho, e deu de ombros, começando a caminhar em direção à Capela.

— De tudo isso, só lamento que Mina tenha escapado — ele acrescentou.

— Eu sei… — Bianca respondeu. — Ela estava bem ali, do meu lado. Mas o frio era muito forte e eu não tinha mais balas na arma. E então tudo explodiu e…

— Você a viu?! Quando estava sozinha?!

Lorenzo sentiu o coração saltar. Ele a deixara sozinha. Já tinha sido uma decisão péssima quando pensou que Bianca teria que lidar com fantasmas por si, mas pensar que Mina a encontrara e que ele não estava lá…

— Todas nós vimos — Francesca comentou.

Lorenzo sabia que ela estava dizendo isso para tentar acalmá-lo, mas não era muita ajuda. Na verdade, se isso fazia algo, era piorar tudo. E para encerrar, ele escolheu esse momento para olhar para a prima e ver que o vestido dela estava rasgado e sujo de sangue na altura da cintura.

— Cesca…

— Enzo, é sério. Estamos todas bem. Salvamos a cidade. Ainda precisamos encontrar Mina? Precisamos. Mas uma coisa de cada vez. Por favor, será que podemos só saborear a vitória e deixar o que _poderia_ ter acontecido para lá?

Ele não disse mais nada, mas sua mente ainda estava trabalhando nisso. Se sentia péssimo. Miserável, quase. No que estava pensando quando as levara com ele? Tudo bem, ele sabia que sem elas lá para dividirem a atenção dos fantasmas ele não teria durado muito além da entrada. Mas qualquer coisa que tivesse dado minimamente errado era, agora, responsabilidade dele.

Lorenzo suspirou. Não queria render o assunto agora, ainda estava absorvendo tudo que tinha acontecido. Ele continuou o caminho até a Capela, vazia a essa hora, e dali abriu a porta para que as garotas entrassem no porão dos Da Vinci.

Ele precisava era de um bom tempo em um divã da biblioteca, isso sim. Tinha ficado apagado por mais de um dia e ainda se sentia cansado. Como isso era possível? Talvez se recuperar de hipotermia fosse, por si só, um processo cansativo, afinal de contas.

O líder seguiu atrás delas, alongando o pescoço e olhando para a parede, distraído. Francesca tinha razão. Muita coisa poderia ter dado errado. Algumas certamente iriam. levando em conta que invariavelmente a Igreja iria descobrir a participação das garotas na caçada. Mas, por agora… Por agora tinham impedido Roma de ser tomada por fantasmas e muita gente de morrer. Podiam descansar a aproveitar isso. Podiam se sentir como heróis por um dia. Podiam…

Podiam…

Ele perdeu a linha do pensamento. Havia algo de errado na parede da entrada do porão. Ele olhou para o corredor, ao longe, vendo as três conversando umas com as outras. Não haviam outras luzes acesas no porão, então era fácil assumir que apenas os quatro estavam ali.

Lorenzo voltou o olhar para os símbolos pintados na parede. Ele era simbologista. Ele tinha pintado grande parte daqueles símbolos com as próprias mãos. Não ia fingir entender que tipo de bênção divina funcionava neles, era coisa dos bispos que abençoavam os sigilos, mas os símbolos tinham uma espécie de vida própria. Eles se ofuscavam ou se destacavam em determinadas situações. Às vezes mudavam de lugar. Naquele momento, a configuração da parede estava diferente. E Lorenzo sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava.

— Uma delas está possuída… — ele sussurrou.

O líder sentiu o sangue gelar. Ele olhou para as três, novamente. Bianca, parecendo tranquila e um pouco cansada. Francesca, com a mão casualmente pousada sobre o ferimento supostamente causado por Mina. Pietra, carregando a bolsa de armas no ombro e um mosquete em uma das mãos. Todas elas tinham visto Mina, em algum momento.

— Não…

Podia ser qualquer uma delas. Podia ser qualquer uma e ele não iria saber até que fosse tarde…

A sopa se revirou em seu estômago. Ele levou a mão ao cinto, mas não tinha nenhuma arma lá. Ele não tinha como se defender… Ou como defender as outras duas.

— Enzo?

Olhar para elas agora era como um conto de terror. As três pareciam normais. Bianca serena, mas um pouco preocupada; Francesca claramente em vias de ir arrastá-lo pela mão; Pietra não dando a mínima para o que acontecia…

As armas. Ele precisava tirar as armas de perto das três.

— Ah. Oi. — ele respondeu, pigarreando um pouco. — Desculpe, acho que tive uma breve recaída.

_Minta, Lorenzo. Minta melhor._

Ele abriu um sorriso simpático.

— Nada que um tempo na frente da lareira não ajude. E… você tem razão, Cesca. Vamos comemorar hoje. Amanhã eu me preocupo com o resto.

— Enzo…

O líder chamou as caçadoras e foi caminhando para a biblioteca. Precisava de um plano. Precisava de um plano agora… Precisava pensar.

Ele abriu a porta para elas como costumava fazer por gentileza, mas discretamente trancou a fechadura e guardou a chave no bolso depois de passar.

— Senhorita da Vinci… Pode me entregar a bolsa agora — ele pediu, estendendo a mão para a bolsa de armas.

— Ah… Eu tinha esperança de poder ficar com alguma dessas de presente — Pietra resmungou, entregando a bolsa para Lorenzo.

O curioso era que, sim, em outras circunstâncias, ele daria uma para ela. Ela merecia. Mas agora…

— Isso não é brinquedo. Eu vou colocar no lugar. Vocês esperem aqui.

E ele saiu para a porta dos fundos, para a sala da Ordem, antes que elas pudessem perceber como ele estava alterado.

Lorenzo começou a guardar as armas no piloto automático, a mente dando voltas no que fazer com as três lá em cima. O simples fato de tê-las deixado lá, sabendo que uma delas representava risco às outras duas, o deixava nervoso. Mas o que ia fazer? Dizer a elas que sabia que uma estava possuída? Perder o elemento surpresa?

Não. Não, se fazer de desentendido tinha sido a melhor ideia. O que precisava era de uma forma de descobrir… De descobrir…

Droga… Não conseguia pensar! Não era justo, nada disso era! Elas tinham o salvado a vida! Francesca, sua irmã que fora para protegê-lo; Pietra, que nem queria estar lá e fora convencida pelas palavras dele; Bianca, que nem por um instante duvidara de seu dever, e o aquecera enquanto o frio tentava matá-lo…

Não podia simplesmente… Não podia…

— Lorenzo, pense. Calma… Mantenha a calma… Você precisa respirar…

Ele respirou fundo uma vez. Outra. Mais outra. Tudo bem, era só se acalmar. Não significava que estava tudo perdido. Ele era parte da Ordem Secreta há anos. Se tinha alguém que podia descobrir qual das três estava possuída e salvá-la, era ele.

Salvar. Isso. Ninguém ia morrer sob sua responsabilidade.

Ele foi até uma das pias próximas e lavou o rosto, tirando o suor nervoso que tinha começado a escorrer. Então começou a correr pelos suprimentos da ordem, procurando algo que lhe pudesse ajudar.

Não podia demorar muito por lá ou elas ficariam desconfiadas. E se a caçadora errada ficasse desconfiada, ele teria problemas.

Facas não iam ajudar, não queria machucar ninguém. Nem armas, céus, muito menos isso. Haviam outros símbolos religiosos, mas se ele tentasse colocar uma cruz na mão de uma delas e errasse a suspeita, daria tempo para a outra reagir. Precisava de algo que atingisse as três ao mesmo tempo, de maneira discreta, e que não as machucasse…

— Pensa Lorenzo, pensa… — ele murmurou, revirando baús e cristaleiras, sentindo o coração acelerar a cada segundo que passava ali embaixo.

Ele tinha que pensar em alguma coisa. Alguma…

— Água benta!

O caçador pegou um vidrinho de uma das cristaleiras. Não seria exatamente confortável fazer uma pessoa possuída ingerir um pouco, mas também não seria fatal. Certo… O que ele precisava era de uma forma de convencer as três a beberem ao mesmo tempo…

Ele olhou para outro dos gabinetes, e sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Lorenzo pegou uma garrafa de vinho tinto e a abriu, derramando um pouco pelo ralo da pia e repondo o conteúdo com a água benta do vidrinho. Então ele pegou quatro taças e subiu de volta à biblioteca.

Foi muito estranho, ele pensou, voltar e encontrar as três sentadas conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele engoliu em seco e respirou fundo. Precisava atuar. Era bom nisso. Escondia coisas das pessoas o tempo todo. Não tinha sido escolhido para ser parte de Ordem Secreta à toa.

— Ei, meninas, achei algo interessante — ele comentou, mostrando a garrafa de vinho com um sorriso no rosto.

— Uuuuuh! Então foi por isso que demorou. Perdoado — Pietra respondeu, se adiantando e pegando uma das taças.

Ele distribuiu as taças para elas, vendo Francesca pegar a sua com um sorriso e Bianca olhar meio desconfiada para a taça.

— Não vai recusar, não é, Senhorita Sartori? — ele perguntou, ainda com o sorriso no rosto. — Por favor, você me salvou de morrer. Me deixe retribuir de alguma forma.

— Bem… Ok. — ela concordou, embora ainda parecesse receosa.

Lorenzo tentou não tremer enquanto servia as quatro taças de vinho. Tentou também não olhar para elas. Seria completamente inatural. Ele encheu as taças, devolveu a rolha ao vinho e levantou sua taça. As caçadoras seguiram o gesto.

— Um brinde a termos salvado Roma hoje. Amanhã teremos com o que nos preocupar. Por hoje — ele olhou para Cesca —, comemoramos.

— Comemoramos — ela confirmou.

Eles levantaram as taças e brindaram. Então, os quatro beberam seus vinhos.


	31. Lobo em Pele de Cordeiro

_**O vento frio sopra para meu verdadeiro amor**_

_**E a chuva cai gentilmente**_

_**Eu só tive um amor verdadeiro**_

_**E em madeira verde ele jaz, morto**_

_**Quando vamos nos encontrar novamente, querido,**_

_**Quando nos encontraremos novamente?**_

_**Quando as folhas de outono que caem das árvores**_

_**Ficarem verdes e a primavera vier novamente**_

_**The Unquiet Grave — Sarah Greene**_

_**Roma, Estados Papais**_

_**21 de Outubro de 1818**_

**O** gosto forte do vinho era conhecido por atacar a garganta, de certa forma, especialmente a quem não estivesse acostumado ao álcool. Para Francesca, que bebia ocasionalmente nas reuniões de família, o sabor quente não era estranho. Estranho foi a sensação de garganta arranhada que se seguiu a isso, e então a forte queimação.

Francesca começou a tossir e deixou a taça cair no chão. Estava se engasgando… Não, sua garganta estava fechando, o que era ainda pior. Era como uma crise alérgica. Era como...

— Enzo… — ela murmurou, se apoiando na mesa próxima, tentando puxar o ar, sem conseguir.

E então o pior aconteceu.

Francesca estava se sentindo zonza. Não conseguia exatamente ouvir ou discernir o que acontecia ao seu redor. Pelo que foram quinze dos piores segundos de sua vida, ela não conseguiu respirar, até que sua garganta começou a desinchar e ela se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

Estava ajoelhada no chão. Suas mãos estavam amarradas em suas costas. Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes até sentir ser puxada para ficar de pé de novo.

— Tudo bem, Cesca. Nós vamos dar um jeito, eu prometo.

— Dar um jeito em quê? Lorenzo, o que está acontecendo?

Era ele atrás dela, a segurando pelos pulsos. Pietra sacara uma faca de algum lugar e Bianca segurava um livro muito pesado nas mãos. Ambas ao redor de Francesca e claramente prontas para atacar se necessário. Ela conhecia o primo o bastante para reconhecer desespero na voz dele, e sabia que a forma como as mãos dele estavam geladas agora não tinham nada a ver com o recente incidente no Coliseu.

Ele não respondeu a pergunta. Francesca não teve escolha senão seguir em frente enquanto o primo a empurrava pelo caminho. Tudo isso enquanto grunhia de dor pelo ferimento na cintura que vinha tentando fingir que não a incomodava, para não preocupá-lo. Na verdade, porém, ela não sabia como ainda estava de pé. O maldito corte ardia como o inferno…

A caçadora foi escoltada, em silêncio, até um dos escritórios próximos à biblioteca. Lorenzo a soltou lá dentro, fechou a porta e virou a chave na fechadura.

— Lorenzo? — ela chamou, segurando a maçaneta e tentando abrir a porta, sem sucesso. — Lorenzo?! Enzo, o que está fazendo? Enzo?

Mas por mais que ela brigasse com a maçaneta, acabou tendo que aceitar que estava presa ali dentro. E que ou não havia ninguém do lado de fora, ou quem estava lá simplesmente não ligava.

— Ótimo — ela murmurou. — Ótimo, e mais essa agora… O que está acontecendo?

A caçadora respirou fundo, pressionando as têmporas e se sentando em uma das poltronas do escritório. Precisava pensar. De nada adiantava ficar nervosa agora, tinha que pensar. Lorenzo jamais a prenderia em algum lugar sem um ótimo motivo para isso.

Pensar… Ela precisava pensar. O vinho tinha feito muito mal a ela, quase uma reação alérgica. Depois disso ela tinha sido enfiada sem respostas em um escritório…

Sem respostas.

— Ah, não…

Lorenzo achava que ela estava possuída. Sim, era o protocolo. Devia ter batizado o vinho com água benta, e o fato de não ter explicado nada, nem Pietra ou Bianca terem dito alguma coisa, era típico do protocolo de segurança ao redor de pessoas possuídas. Não dizer nada. Não entregar informações. Só tinha um problema bem pequenininho…

Ela não estava possuída. Caçadores eram treinados para saberem identificar possessões mesmo em situações nas quais pessoas normais não perceberiam, especialmente em si mesmos. E Francesca era boa nisso, só perdia para Bianca.

Mas então… Porque tinha reagido à água benta?

Não fazia sentido, nada fazia… E tinha certeza de que estava perdendo alguma coisa no meio do caminho.

Lorenzo tinha servido vinho para os quatro. Então… Ele sabia que algum deles estava possuído, mas não sabia qual. E agora achava que era ela.

— Mas não sou eu… E não pode ser ele, ele me disse que todos os integrantes da Ordem Secreta são imunizados a possessão no ritual de iniciação. Então…

Então isso deixava Bianca e Pietra como possibilidades. E as duas estavam sozinhas com Lorenzo lá fora.

— Essa não… Eu preciso sair daqui.

Chave. Ela tinha que achar uma chave reserva. Mas mesmo antes de começar a procurar ela já sabia que era um esforço quase que infrutífero. Lorenzo era cuidadoso. Não a colocaria presa lá dentro se fosse assim tão fácil de sair.

Ainda assim, ela revirou as gavetas, as estantes e debaixo dos tapetes, sem sucesso. Sua busca era dificultada pela dor do ferimento na cintura, e a cada segundo ela pensava que dois de seus amigos estavam em perigo, pensando estarem a salvo porque ela estava presa ali. Eles iam baixar a guarda..

— Por favor… Por favor, uma chave reserva, por favor…

Ela revirou a última gaveta e soltou um grunhido sonoro. Não tinha chave. Ela tinha que arrumar outro jeito de sair.

Sem chave, a única opção era arrombar a fechadura, mas o conjunto de gazuas que levara ao coliseu tinha sido guardado junto com as armas. Ia ter que improvisar.

Tudo bem. Era nisso que ela era boa, certo? Soluções fora do padrão esperado para problemas inesperados.

— Pense Francesca. Respiro fundo, e pense. — Ela respirou fundo duas vezes. — Para arrombar uma porta, é preciso uma dupla de gazuas. Uma peça de alavanca e uma peça para os pinos. Duas peças metálicas. Preciso de dois arames. Dois arames…

Se encontrasse dois arames, podia torcê-los nos formatos certos. Mas onde ia encontrar isso ali dentro? Ela pousou a mão no ferimento de leve, tentando controlar a dor, e de repente, percebeu.

Ela estava _vestindo_ dois arames. Bem em seu corset.

Aquela definitivamente não era uma solução confortável, mas não estava em condições de exigir demais de suas soluções. Com alguma dificuldade, Francesca desabotoou seu vestido e desamarrou o corset, o tirando. A peça seria inútil sem os arames, então ela abotoou o vestido de volta. Ia ter que andar pela base sem corset, mas suas prioridades agora eram outras.

Francesca agradeceu internamente o seu hábito de carregar o abridor de cartas consigo, e o usou para soltar a costura da peça. Torcer os arames foi um pouco mais difícil, eram mais grossos do que ela tinha esperado e a caçadora temeu que não fossem caber na fechadura.

Mas a sorte parecia ter sorrido para ela daquela vez. A alavanca improvisada coube perfeitamente. Ela se ajoelhou na frente da porta, enfiou a gazua, respirou fundo e começou.

Arrombar uma porta era um trabalho de paciência e finesse. Francesca estava tremendo e nervosa, e isso não ajudava em nada. Mais de uma vez ela teve que parar e começar de novo. E de novo.

Paciência. Calma. Era uma pessoa explosiva, agora precisava se acalmar, ou não ia adiantar de nada. Calma.

Ela parou mais uma vez e respirou fundo. Não era uma fechadura complicada. Ela tinha aprendido com Lorenzo a abrir coisas piores. Só precisava ir com calma. Devagar.

Francesca colocou a alavanca na fechadura e puxou. Então mais uma vez começou a empurrar os pinos com a gazua improvisada. Ia dar certo. Ela só precisava de calma. Paciência. Calma…

Ela colou se aproximou da porta, ouvindo cliques, pouco a pouco estava conseguindo…

A porta se abriu.

— Isso!

Passo um, concluído. Agora ela precisava procurar Lorenzo. Não podia confiar em Bianca ou Pietra, podia ser qualquer uma das duas. Ela segurou o abridor de cartas na mão, até porque não tinha outra coisa que pudesse usar para se defender. Tirou as botas para não fazer barulho, saiu do escritório e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Onde Lorenzo estaria? Ele pensava que ela estava possuída. Devia estar em desespero, completamente desolado… E procurando uma solução. Com sorte, procurando uma solução dentro da sede. Na biblioteca, talvez?

Se saísse andando por aí podia acabar esbarrando com alguma das garotas, mas não tinha escolha. Se alguém estava possuído e Lorenzo sabia disso, ele já devia ter trancado a base, e a fechadura da porta principal era uma detector, de Jeremiah Chubb. Impossível de arrombar. Ninguém tinha conseguido até aquele dia.

Precisava contar com a sorte. Só mais um pouquinho… Era tarde. Pietra não se preocupava tanto com as pessoas, então talvez já estivesse dormindo. Era Bianca que era a incógnita. Teria se retirado ou estava pesquisando algo para tentar ajudá-la?

Isso tudo é claro sem nem levar em conta que uma delas estava possuída, e Francesca não fazia ideia de qual. Tinha que tomar cuidado. Não podia encontrar nenhuma delas antes de ter certeza de…

— Abaixe a lâmina, Murray!

Perfeito.

Francesca se virou no corredor, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. Bianca estava do outro lado do corredor, com uma das pistolas que Lorenzo tinha, em tese, guardado, apontada para ela.

E agora? _O que ia fazer?_

— Bianca… Sou eu, Francesca. Por favor…

— De joelhos! — a caçadora ordenou.

Ela não tinha tempo para isso. Droga, ela não tinha. E se fosse Bianca? Ela estaria ajoelhada na frente da fantasma com uma arma apontada para ela!

— Não sou eu, Bianca! Não sou eu, eu tenho certeza de que não é o Lorenzo, então você e Pietra…

— Não sou eu! Não sou eu, não sou!

Mas Francesca viu que Bianca não acreditava de verdade nisso. Ela parecia nervosa. Ansiosa. Duvidando de si mesma.

— Bianca…

— Ajoelhe-se! Se você não é o fantasma, não tem o que temer! Por que não ajoelha?!

— Por que se você for o fantasma vai ter me convencido a me ajoelhar com uma arma na minha cabeça! Como você pegou uma, inclusive? Lorenzo não as tinha guardado?

— Eu… Eu senti que algo parecia errado e guardei uma comigo! Eu… Eu… Não tente virar isso contra mim, Francesca, de joelhos, agora!

Bianca começara a chorar de nervosismo. Não fazia sentido. Se Bianca fosse o fantasma já teria atirado, certo? Elas estavam sozinhas ali. Ela podia dizer que tinha atirado em legítima defesa. Mas ela não estava atirando. Não estava atacando. Estava com medo tanto de Cesca quanto de si mesma.

Não era Bianca. Isso queria dizer…

— Bianca, onde estão Lorenzo e Pietra?

A caçadora apertou a mão na arma.

— Eu vou atirar.

— Bianca, eu não acho que seja você! Mas não sou eu também, e não pode ser o Lorenzo. Você sabe o que isso significa, não é? Estamos perdendo tempo aqui, precisamos nos ajudar!

Bianca ainda não parecia convencida, mas ao menos estava menos certa de que era Francesca. Isso teria que bastar. Cesca viu a caçadora engolir em seco e afrouxar o aperto na arma, embora ainda apontasse para ela.

— Lorenzo saiu. Ele foi chamado para reportar o ataque.

— A essa hora da madrugada? Bianca, é uma armadilha! Murray devia querê-lo fora da base! Ela o mandou para longe e me prendeu num quarto, assim só teria uma pessoa para tentar parar ela!

— E-Eu… A água benta! Você...

— Acredite, eu estou tão confusa quanto você está. Não temos tempo para isso Bianca, precisamos encontrar Pietra, agora! Ela pensa que eu ainda estou presa, temos vantagem!

Bianca hesitou. Francesca viu os olhos dela em dúvida, e então, finalmente, ela cedeu. Ao menos um pouco.

— Você vai na frente — Bianca disse. — Estou com a arma nas suas costas, não tente nenhuma gracinha, entendeu?

Ia ter que servir.

— Onde Pietra estava da última vez que a viu?

— Na biblioteca.

Foi o bastante. Francesca apertou o abridor de cartas na mão e saiu correndo em direção à biblioteca, sendo seguida de perto por Bianca. Talvez ainda não fosse tarde. Se encontrassem Pietra à tempo, ainda dava para impedir o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, ainda dava para salvar alguma coisa…

As duas escancararam a porta da biblioteca. E ali, parada no meio do aposento, estava Pietra, carregando um livro pesado nos braços.

Houve silêncio por um instante. E aquele breve silêncio disse tudo que as três precisavam saber.

Pietra, que em verdade era Mina agora, enfiou a mão no bolso do vestido, tirando um revólver de lá e o apontando para as duas.

Excelente. Francesca tinha sido a única a realmente devolver as armas para a bolsa quando chegaram naquela taverna?

— Eu não quero machucar ninguém — Mina disse.

O tom de voz dela era tranquilo e cauteloso, e ela realmente parecia sincera no que dizia.

— Você quer dizer _mais ninguém_. Lorenzo quase morreu. Francesca está ferida…

— Mas estão vivos. Por favor, não me façam atacar de novo. Já houve muito derramamento de sangue…

— Pessoas estão morrendo! — Francesca reclamou, sentindo a fúria subir pela sua espinha. — Por sua causa! Como você ousa dizer que não queria?

— Largue esse livro, Murray — Bianca ameaçou.

— Não. É sua última chance. Saiam do meu caminho.

Nem Francesca e nem Bianca se moveram. E então elas tiveram apenas tempo o bastante para correr para trás de uma mesa e a abaixar, usando de cobertura, antes de Mina atirar.

Um baque surdo indicou que Mina tinha virado uma mesa para ela também.

— Quantas balas você tem?

Bianca girou o tambor do revólver. Nada bom…

— Três.

Francesca soltou uma palavra de baixíssimo calão. A sorte não estava mais do lado dela.

— Vocês ainda podem me deixar sair! — Mina gritou, de trás de sua mesa. — Vai ser melhor para todos, sim?

— Lorenzo vai demorar? — Cesca perguntou em um sussurro.

— Ele foi convocado no Palácio do Quirinal! São três quilômetros e meio daqui!

— Isso faz muito tempo?

— Razoavelmente, mas acho que não podemos contar com ele agora…

Mais uma vez, Cesca xingou. Eram só as duas contra Pietra. Ia ter que bastar.

— Pegue. — Bianca disse, oferecendo a arma. — Temos poucas balas, você atira melhor que eu.

Ela pegou a arma, em receio. Não queria matar Pietra…

Mas um tiro ecoou e uma bala passou voando bem rente à sua cabeça, que estava na beirada da cobertura da mesa, e ela foi obrigada a aceitar que talvez não tivesse opção.

Francesca se ajoelhou e saiu da cobertura, esperando Mina se levantar. Em alguns segundos, isso aconteceu, e tão rápido quanto pode, Francesca atirou.

Ela errou. Francesca viu Bianca encolhida ao seu lado e sentiu o coração acelerar. Tinha que dar um jeito. Estava confiando nela, tinha que dar…

Foi a vez de Mina atirar. Francesca se abaixou atrás da mesa, e um dos tiros atravessou a madeira um centímetro acima de seu ombro. A caçadora rangeu os dentes e se levantou novamente, mirando na mesa de Pietra e esperando acertá-la do outro lado…

Por qualquer capricho da mão do destino, Francesca errou seus outros dois tiros. Ela e Bianca se deitaram no chão, diminuindo a área de contato, e ouviram mais quatro tiros passarem por cima delas.

E então um clique surdo de arma.

Era agora.

As duas se levantaram, saltando por cima da mesa. Mina parecia saber que lidar com duas caçadoras era um problema, ou não teria tentado prender uma delas. A mulher correu um pouco para dentro da biblioteca, sendo seguida pela dupla, e Francesca pensou que era agora. Que finalmente iam pegá-la.

— Me desculpem. Não posso deixar que venham atrás de mim.

E então, com a força extra de um fantasma, Mina chutou uma das mesas que voou na direção das caçadoras. Francesca sentiu o baque do tampo em seu estômago e sentiu o ar fugir, até bater no chão, com a mesa em cima dela. Bianca batera a cabeça no chão e estava desmaiada. Francesca também tinha batido a cabeça e não achava que fosse continuar consciente por muito tempo.

Ela estava com a visão turva e os sentidos confusos. Não conseguia se levantar sozinha, a mesa era pesada demais para manuseá-la sem a ajuda de Bianca, e ela mesma estava tonta demais.

Não houve muito que Francesca conseguisse ver depois disso. Ela ouviu a voz de Pietra cantarolando uma canção folclórica inglesa e a mulher atravessou a biblioteca, passando ao lado das duas com o livro em mãos. Depois disso, ela viu Pietra pegar um castiçal.

— Mina… Não…

— Não tentem me seguir.

A fantasma soltou o castiçal no chão, e o fogo alcançou uma das estantes do fundo da biblioteca. Então, Mina se foi.


	32. Efêmero

_**Não desista de si mesmo**_

_**Pois todo mundo chora**_

_**E todo mundo se machuca, às vezes**_

_**Então aguente firme**_

_**Consiga conforto em seus amigos**_

_**Todo mundo se machuca**_

_**Não se entregue, oh, não**_

_**Não se entregue**_

_**Quando você sentir como se estivesse sozinho**_

_**Não, não, não, você não está sozinho**_

_**Everybody Hurts — R.E.M.**_

_**Roma, Estados Papais**_

_**21 de Outubro de 1818**_

**L** orenzo soube assim que chegou ao Palácio do Quirinal que tinha sido enganado. Não tinha ninguém esperando por ele. O local sequer estava aberto àquela hora, apesar do aviso pedir urgência. Pensar que ter ido até ali significava deixar sua prima possuída sozinha na sede com duas caçadoras não-treinadas na Ordem Secreta o deixou imediatamente desesperado.

Mesmo tendo pedido ao chofer que voltasse imediatamente, ele sabia que ia demorar para que chegasse na Capela Sistina. Até lá, algo terrível já poderia ter acontecido. Ele engoliu em seco e tentou não pensar nisso. Tentou mentalizar que Francesca estava segura presa no escritório e que Pietra e Bianca estavam seguras longe dela. Contudo, esse pensamento sumiu no instante em que ele entrou no porão dos da Vinci e viu a fumaça que saía de lá.

Isso não poderia ser boa coisa.

Lorenzo disparou escada abaixo e pegou um revólver que decidira carregar consigo, caso necessário. Logo após entrar ele percebeu que o fogo vinha da biblioteca, o que não podia ser bom considerando que livros espalhariam o fogo rapidamente. E era ainda pior quando ele se lembrava de que era onde tinha deixado Pietra e Bianca antes de sair.

— Senhorita Sartori? Senhorita da Vinci?

Talvez elas já tivessem saído, ele pensou. Talvez tivesse entrado ali à toa, e elas já estavam à salvo em outro lugar.

Devia ir embora? Devia procurar por elas em outro lugar? Havia tanta fumaça… Se alguma delas estivesse lá dentro, aquela quantidade de fumaça poderia sufocá-las. Porém se fosse até lá e elas não estivessem, então ele iria definitivamente passar mal e não poderia ajudá-las…

— O que eu faço… O que eu faço…

Tinha que entrar. É claro que tinha. Elas podiam ter saído de lá, mas outra pessoa poderia estar lá dentro, e esse era o trabalho dele como um caçador. Salvar vidas. E se elas estivessem lá dentro, poderiam… Poderiam...

— Por Deus, não… Não…

Ele começou a rezar. Murmurava um pai-nosso atrás do outro, implorando a Deus, por favor, por favor que nada ruim tivesse acontecido… Ele devia ter estado ali. Como poderia ter sido tão ingênuo ao ponto de achar que seria chamado para um depoimento no _exato_ instante em que achara alguém possuída em sua equipe?

— Burro, burro… Você foi burro, Lorenzo… Burro!

Ele chegou na porta da biblioteca e usou seu casaco para segurar a maçaneta quente e a abrir.

Uma onda de fumaça saiu do aposento de uma vez. Lorenzo tossiu e sentiu os olhos arderem, apertando a blusa contra o rosto e tentando recuperar a respiração. Ele lacrimejou, e cambaleou um pouco, tentando enxugar os olhos. O calor estava intenso, e ele ouvia o forte crepitar das chamas engolindo a biblioteca. Ele piscou os olhos várias vezes, e olhou para dentro vendo, para seu horror, que como temia Bianca estava presa lá dentro. Mas não era Pietra com ela.

Lorenzo franziu a testa, mas não podia tentar entender nada agora. Elas precisavam de ajuda. Ajudar primeiro, pensar depois… Isso, pensar depois… Ele viu através da fumaça que Bianca se mexia, chiando e respirando com dificuldade. Estava tentando tirar a mesa de cima dela.

Lorenzo amarrou seu casaco no rosto e correu até elas, agradecendo a Deus por ter ouvido suas preces, por elas estarem perto da porta e não engolidas pelo fogo ou cercadas por ele…

O caçador foi até a mesa, a puxando para cima. A ajuda de Bianca empurrando o móvel era frágil, mas fazia uma diferença palpável e foi graças a isso que ele conseguiu colocar a mesa de pé. Ele a ouviu suspirar em alívio, mas Francesca não reagiu, e com a mesa de pé ele pode ver que a mancha de sangue do vestido dela tinha aumentado bastante. Aumentado até demais.

— Onde está a senhorita da Vinci?

Bianca teve que fazer muita força para responder, ele percebeu. Não teria perguntado se não fosse importante, mas precisava encontrá-la também… Céus, se algo acontecesse a uma delas, a qualquer uma delas… Era ele quem tinha as colocado nessa situação!

— Era ela, senhor da Vinci… Sempre foi ela…

O quê?

Ele olhou para o fogo que engolia as prateleiras, para Bianca e Francesca presas debaixo da mesa…

Bianca começara a se levantar. Ele não podia surtar com isso agora, não podia. Precisava tirar as duas dali. Ele se abaixou e pegou Francesca nos braços, percebendo agradecido que o peito dela subia e descia com sua respiração.

— Tem mais alguém na base? Consegue andar? — ele perguntou a Bianca.

A caçadora negou para a primeira pergunta, e concordou para a segunda. Embora estivesse cambaleando, conseguiu se pôr de pé. Ia ter que ser o suficiente. Ele não conseguiria carregar as duas pra fora.

Lorenzo estendeu o revólver a Bianca, e indicou o caminho com a cabeça, para que ela fosse na frente. A caçadora ergueu a arma, e Lorenzo foi caminhando atrás dela.

Talvez por estar com a adrenalina disparada no corpo, talvez por estar tão decepcionado consigo mesmo, ele quase não conseguiu acreditar quando viu que os três estavam sãos e salvos do lado de fora da Capela Sistina.

Havia um aglomerado de pessoas do lado de fora, incluindo médicos e bombeiros que tinham literalmente acabado de chegar.

— EU PRECISO DE UM MÉDICO, POR FAVOR! — Lorenzo gritou, ainda carregando Francesca.

Um grupo de médicos correu até eles, com uma maca, onde ele colocou a prima. Percebeu aterrorizado que a mancha no vestido dela tinha aumentado ainda mais, e que suas mãos estavam cobertas de sangue. O médico chamado para sua prima antes que Lorenzo saísse para a suposta reunião chegou, mas ele obviamente não conseguira entrar com o lugar em chamas.

E agora poderia ser tarde.

Não, não era. Não era. Ela ia ficar bem.

— Nós somos da Vinci — ele murmurou apressado para uma das enfermeiras que tentava limpar as mãos dele. — Qualquer atendimento, não importa o custo… O que ela precisar…

— Vamos fazer o melhor, senhor da Vinci.

Ele engoliu em seco, e ficou atordoado vendo Cesca ser carregada na maca para dentro de uma carruagem, e alguns médicos seguirem para dentro.

TInha que ir com ela. Claro, tinha que ir. Precisava se certificar de que ela ia ficar bem…

E Bianca. Bianca, Bianca… Ele se virou, vendo que ela também estava sendo atendida por um médico. Agora estava de pé sem cambalear, mas ainda não estava com uma das melhores caras.

— Senhorita Sartori!

Ele foi obrigado a aceitar que não havia nada que pudesse fazer por Francesca agora. Por mais que isso doesse, tinha que confiar que os médicos fizessem o trabalho deles… E fazer o seu próprio. E o seu trabalho, agora, era entender o que tinha acontecido. E encontrar Pietra. E impedir Mina…

Céus, ia explodir. Ele se sentou no chão e abaixou a cabeça entre as mãos, tentando controlar a respiração que começara a sair do controle. Não podia surtar agora, não podia surtar agora, não podia…

Céus… Deus o ajudasse. Ele começou a rezar de novo, a rezar com uma intensidade que não tinha rezado nem antes de entrar no Coliseu. Era a única coisa que o acalmava quando entrava em pânico, e não podia entrar. Era o líder do clã, tinha que manter as coisas em ordem. Tinha que resolver os problemas.

Pietra. Tinha que encontrar Pietra.

Ele realmente não queria incomodar Bianca agora. Ela parecia muito cansada, e pela forma como tinha se sentado no banco da carruagem de bombeiros, não queria se levantar tão cedo. A enfermeira sentada ao lado dela não parecia preocupada ou desesperada, então ela devia estar bem. E ia precisar da ajuda dela. Não ia conseguir encontrar Mina sozinho. Ou detê-la.

— Senhorita Sartori… — ele chamou, se aproximando.

A enfermeira entregou um copo de água para a caçadora e saiu, deixando que os dois conversassem a sós.

— Como está se sentindo? — o caçador questionou.

Bianca abriu um sorriso cansado.

— Bem melhor. Um pouco de água e ar fresco e um anestésico para os quadris eram tudo que eu precisava. — Então, o sorriso sumiu do rosto dela. — E a senhorita da Vinci?

— Não sei… Ela foi para o hospital. Eu devia ter ido com ela, mas…

Ele não precisou explicar. Percebeu pela expressão de Bianca que ela entendia.

Assim, a caçadora resumiu rapidamente para Lorenzo como tinha encontrado Francesca no corredor misteriosamente, sem saber como ela saíra da sala, e o encontro com Pietra que ocorrera depois.

— ...ela me possuiu para entrar na sede, mas acho que notou que eu não sabia o que ela precisava, pois deixou meu corpo para pegar o de Pietra. E quando ela saiu… Foi tão estranho, senhor da Vinci… Não foi como uma possessão normal, parecia que ela ainda estava lá… A senhorita da Vinci, sua prima, me encontrou, e eu quase acreditei que ainda estava possuída... E embora eu me lembre de tudo que fiz nesse período de tempo, não consegui descobrir nada sobre ela, nada!

— Então você não sabe o que ela queria? Ou para onde ela foi?

— Me desculpe… Eu desmaiei quando bati a cabeça no chão… Quando acordei já estava tudo em chamas, e a senhorita da Vinci estava inconsciente do meu lado, e então você chegou…

— Tudo bem. Você não foi nada além de incrível, senhorita Sartori… — ele comentou, abrindo um sorriso para ela.

E era a verdade. Apenas a verdade. Sempre soube que Bianca era forte, capaz. Sempre soube que ela era um recurso e tanto para o clã. Mas agora estava vendo que a maioria disso vinha do espírito resistente dela, e que ela mesma não se dava crédito por isso. E ela merecia.

— Temos que encontrá-la, senhor da Vinci…

— Sim. Mas por onde vamos começar?

— Você acha que ela voltaria ao cortiço?

Lorenzo negou com a cabeça. Não, ela era mais esperta que isso… Não estaria lá.

— Seria óbvio demais.

— Mas… Ela morreu lá, não foi? Eu estava pensando nisso nos últimos minutos… Seria arriscado, mas ela teve todo esse trabalho para se certificar de que não iríamos segui-la, não imediatamente. Isso não deveria ser um problema se não sabíamos para onde ela ia. Mas se o lugar fosse óbvio… E considerando que ela morreu lá, é o lugar onde sua ligação com o nosso mundo deveria ser mais forte, não é?

Lorenzo deixou o queixo cair.

Como, ele se perguntou, como Bianca tinha a audácia de pedir desculpas por alguma coisa?

— Você é uma das mulheres mais incríveis que eu conheço, senhorita Sartori — ele disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

Em instinto, ele pegou as mãos da caçadora e beijou as costas delas, o que ele notou que deixou a mulher um pouco corada. Então ele se adiantou para a frente, pegando as rédeas do cavalo.

— Senhor da Vinci! Essa é a carruagem dos bombeiros!

— Nós vamos devolver depois.

E antes que ela pudesse protestar mais ele balançou as rédeas, dando partida à carruagem. Não estavam muito longe do cortiço. Se Mina já sabia que eles iriam encontrá-la, estaria esperando por eles. Ele só tinha cinco balas naquele revólver.

— O lugar pode estar infestado de fantasmas, senhorita Sartori. Precisamos ter cuidado.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Ainda estava com o revólver de Lorenzo, e ele a viu devolver a arma.

— Você atira melhor que eu.

Agora não era hora de discutir. Guardou a arma no coldre e respirou fundo, tentando manter a mente no lugar. Francesca estava bem, estava com os médicos. Ele não podia ajudá-la agora. Mas podia ajudar Pietra. E ela precisava. Não podia chegar tarde demais… Não podia…

Lorenzo nem esperou a carruagem parar por completo na frente do cortiço antes de descer. Bianca desceu atrás, e ele ergueu o revólver, disparando para dentro do cortiço.

As pessoas estavam adormecidas nos quartos.

— Devíamos acordar as pessoas — ele murmurou.

— E anunciar nossa chegada?

— Ela já sabe que estamos vindo. Não sabemos o que ela planeja. Temos que salvar quantas pessoas pudermos.

A caçadora concordou, enfim. Eles começaram a bater nas portas e acordar mulheres e crianças cansadas e confusas. Depois de um tempo, as próprias moradoras começaram a bater nas portas das amigas, e os dois puderam se focar no que tinham ido fazer ali.

— Senhor da Vinci, se lembra do quarto vazio? Onde encontramos…

— Sim. Vamos.

Eles seguiram pelas escadas. Lorenzo na frente, Bianca atrás. Ele com o coração na boca. E se fosse tarde demais? Poderia ser tarde demais…

Ele chegou na porta do quarto, e a chutou de uma vez.

Os instantes seguintes, pareceram se passar em câmera lenta.

Havia uma lixeira de metal com algo pegando fogo dentro dela, mas isso não era o que chamava atenção no quarto. Era Pietra, deitada na cama.

Ele observou quando Bianca disparou para dentro do quarto. Observou quando a caçadora subiu na cama e pegou Pietra nos braços. E observou quando Pietra não reagiu.

Lorenzo não soube exatamente quanto tempo ficou parado na entrada, em choque, vendo Bianca balançar a amiga nos braços, até se dar conta de que ela estava chorando.

— Ela a matou… Ela a matou, senhor da Vinci, ela está morta… Ela está morta…

Ele guardou o revólver no coldre, quase sem se dar conta. Ao se sentar na cama, ao lado de Bianca, reparou que Pietra estava com o pescoço quebrado. Algo que uma fantasma poderia facilmente fazer com um corpo que possuísse.

Queria dizer algo a Bianca. Sabia que as duas eram amigas, embora não soubesse o quanto. As duas tinham sido desprezadas pelo clã juntas, e tinham encontrado apoio uma na outra. Ele tinha visto isso. Céus, tinha agradecido que elas ficassem amigas, pois mesmo que sua relação conturbada com Pietra não indicasse, se importava com elas.

E agora Pietra tinha morrido. E era _sua culpa_. Ele tinha a convencido a entrar no Coliseu. Ele tinha…

— Senhorita Sartori…

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Ela chorava, e chorava, e chorava, abraçada ao corpo de Pietra, e o estômago dele começara a embrulhar, e…

Lorenzo abraçou Bianca. Não sabia o que fazer além disso, e ele percebeu, quando a caçadora começou a chorar contra seu ombro, que também precisava daquele abraço. Não achava que já tivesse se aproximado da caçadora daquela forma, mas aquilo não importava agora. Nunca achara que Bianca mereceria uma dor dessas. E pior…

Nunca se odiara tanto por ter sido ele a causar tanto sofrimento a alguém com quem se importava tanto. A causar a morte de alguém que ainda tinha toda uma vida pela frente, mas que sua existência fora efêmera… E por sua culpa.

E não achava que jamais fosse se perdoar.


	33. Gado

_**Depois de tudo o que você me fez passar**_

_**Você deve pensar que eu te desprezo**_

_**Mas no fim, eu quero te agradecer**_

_**Porque você me fez muito mais forte**_

_**Fighter — Christina Aguilera**_

_**Roma, Estados Papais**_

_**24 de Outubro de 1818**_

**B**ianca avançou pelos corredores do hospital, apertando a pilha de papéis nas mãos, ansiosa. Já se faziam alguns dias desde que ela vira o corpo de Pietra descer em um caixão. Desde então, não conseguia descansar enquanto não descobrisse porque tudo tinha acontecido. Por que logo com Pietra.

E, quem diria, ela tinha conseguido descobrir. E estava completamente atordoada.

Felizmente, os pais de Francesca não estavam ali agora. Com sorte, seriam apenas ela e Lorenzo no quarto de hospital e os três poderiam conversar sem problemas ou interrupções. Bianca bateu na porta, quase pulando de ansiedade no lugar, até que Lorenzo abriu para ela.

— Senhorita Sartori? Não estávamos lhe esperando hoje…

— Me desculpe, é muito importante… Incomodo?

— Não! De forma alguma, foi só a surpresa. Entre, por favor.

Bianca entrou no quarto muito luxuoso que Francesca vinha ocupando no hospital. Da primeira vez que estivera ali para ver a caçadora, tinha ficado um pouco surpresa com a fineza da mobília, mas estivera mais preocupada com Cesca deitada na cama em um sono profundo. Agora a caçadora já estava sentada, almoçando. Embora ainda um pouco pálida, parecia bem melhor do que na última visita de Bianca.

— Parece ter se recuperado bem, senhorita da Vinci.

— É, eu vou chegar lá — a caçadora respondeu, dando mais uma garfada em sua sopa e fazendo uma expressão de puro desagrado depois.

Francesca tinha perdido o enterro de Pietra. Bianca e Lorenzo tinham sido os únicos lá que realmente a conheciam. Alguns outros caçadores tinham ido por pura cortesia, mas tanto Bianca quanto Lorenzo sabiam que essa cortesia só se estendia porque os detalhes daquela noite no Coliseu não tinham escapado ainda. Quando viessem à tona, os quatro seriam taxados como rebeldes e excomungados. Nenhum da Vinci seria cortês a eles depois disso.

Lorenzo e Francesca ainda tinham suas famílias, mas tendo que esconder sua relação com uma rica família italiana, Bianca duvidava que alguém de sua própria fosse comparecer ao funeral dela. Sua morte seria, de qualquer forma, vazia. Devia fazer algo com sua vida, então.

— Me desculpe incomodar, senhorita da Vinci… Mas andei pesquisando e observando algumas coisas nos últimos dias… Eu posso dar uma olhada em seu ferimento?

Cesca olhou surpresa para Bianca, e então para Lorenzo, mas acabou concordando. Bianca a ajudou a levantar alguns dos curativos e olhou por um bom tempo para os cortes que estavam ali.

E então percebeu que estava certa.

— Temos que conversar. Senhor da Vinci, a porta está trancada?

Ela reparou que o rosto dele parecia preocupado. Também estaria.

— O que aconteceu? — o caçador perguntou, indo até a porta e virando a chave.

Francesca, que tinha colocado a sopa de lado para deixar Bianca olhar seu ferimento, não a pegou de volta.

— Eu descobri o plano de Murray. Ou… Ao menos uma parte dele.

O silêncio no quarto pesou. A caçadora pegou os papéis que vinha carregando e entregou a Lorenzo, que se sentou ao lado de Francesca para que os dois pudessem ver os escritos juntos.

— São minhas anotações — ele comentou. — Não entendo… O que isso significa?

— Lembra-se de como estávamos divididos em duas pesquisas diferentes? Os símbolos e a pintura? Até depois do… funeral… — Bianca engoliu em seco. — Eu ainda não conseguia entender como as duas coisas poderiam estar interligadas. Depois de pensar um pouco, eu concluí que não estão.

Os caçadores levantaram o olhar dos papéis para ela. Bianca sabia como isso tudo soava. Mas tinha muita certeza do que estava dizendo.

— O que quer dizer? Estava tudo no mesmo lugar — Francesca comentou. — Eu mesma cortei o papel de parede, encontrei a pintura…

— Sim, eu sei. O que quero dizer é que tem um motivo pelo qual nunca conseguimos desvendar esses escritos. Acredito que eles sejam só símbolos aleatórios. Um monte de coisas aleatoriamente rabiscadas para nos distrair do objetivo principal de Mina. Perdemos muito tempo tentando decifrar os símbolos… E nos esquecemos de um detalhe. Bem… Nós três nos esquecemos. Pietra ainda sabia.

Ela viu o olhar de Francesca se anuviar, sem foco, e soube que ela tinha percebido.

— O livro… — a caçadora murmurou.

— Mina Murray queria aquele livro. — Bianca se levantou. Estava ansiosa. Não conseguia ficar sentada agora. — Aquele exato livro que, por uma não questionada coincidência, tinha a exata mesma imagem dela do que a pintura que encontramos. E como foi Pietra quem o encontrou na estante, quem estava o lendo nas horas vagas por pura curiosidade de descobrir os podres de nossa igreja… Era dela que Murray precisava. E depois que não precisava mais, a matou para que não nos contasse nada. E colocou fogo ao livro, para que não descobríssemos o que ela tanto queria nele.

— Ela… Nos usou? — Lorenzo perguntou, parecendo em um forte estado de negação.

Bianca não o conhecia tão a fundo, mas conhecia o bastante para saber que ele estava prestes a ficar muito, muito bravo.

— Bem… Sim. Eu consegui recriar os passos dela, ou ao menos eu acho que sim… E tudo indica que ela tinha isso em mente desde o começo.

— Eu preciso de um charuto — o caçador comentou, enfiando a mão no bolso do casaco.

— Senhorita Sartori… — Francesca chamou, ainda lendo os registros de Lorenzo. — Você diz ter recriado os passos dela. O que acredita que tenha sido seu plano?

Bianca ainda não tinha tanta certeza sobre até onde tinha acertado. Era tudo baseado em observação de detalhes e dedução, e embora fosse realmente boa nisso, não eram coisas que pudesse provar. Eram apenas modos de ligar os acontecimentos que faziam sentido, mais do que qualquer outra teoria que tivessem montado antes.

Ela sabia que Francesca tinha um certo apreço por métodos científicos, e não sabia se a caçadora aceitaria uma hipótese sem provas. Mas era tudo que tinham agora.

— Eu não posso provar nada do que estudei, senhorita da Vinci…

— Francesca está bom — a caçadora comentou, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis. — Depois de tudo que passamos juntas parece uma formalidade muito tola nos tratarmos pelo sobrenome.

— Ah, sim. — Bianca ficou levemente corada. Não estava acostumada a receber esse tipo de tratamento íntimo de pessoas do status de Francesca, não importando o quão legal essas pessoas fossem. — Sim, eu concordo.

— Quanto a provas… Toda prova parte de uma hipótese. Temos que ter por onde começar. E há o suficiente de da Vinci em mim para considerar deduções como verdades, se forem boas o bastante para isso.

Lorenzo voltou até elas. Ele parecia um bocado estressado. Bianca não o culpava por isso.

— Conte-nos sua versão da história — Lorenzo pediu.

Seria como recriar os passos da vilã. Contar uma história.

— Certo. Se eu estiver correta, Mina vem planejando isso há muito mais tempo do que imaginamos. Acredito que ela mesma tenha colocado os símbolos e a pintura por debaixo do papel de parede do cortiço, e a julgar pela qualidade da tinta, isso pode ter acontecido há vários e vários anos. Quando acreditou que estava pronta, ela começou a testar a última parte de seu plano. Todos os símbolos que cravou no corpo daquela garota que você exorcizou eram ela tentando descobrir uma forma de cravar feitiços no corpo de alguém.

— Cravar feitiços? — Francesca questionou.

— Símbolos. Com uma arma específica, ritualística provavelmente, acredito que se possa amaldiçoar alguém se o símbolo certo for desenhado. Era isso que ela estava testando em Mirella, eu acredito. E depois de conseguir o que queria e comprovar sua teoria, ela cravou uma série de outros símbolos na garota para acobertar o que tinha feito. Então a possuiu e esperou que você chegasse, senhor da Vinci.

Lorenzo levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Ela queria que eu a visse?

— Acredito que sim, até porque foi se lembrar do rosto dela que nos fez nos ater à pintura. E foi a pintura que nos levou ao livro.

— Aquele livro relata como ela morreu — Francesca comentou. — Quando, onde… E até onde eu me lembro, dizia também quem mais morreu junto com ela, em que circunstância, e onde todos os tesouros deles foram parar. Mas eu não me lembro de nenhuma das informações…

— Pietra se lembraria — Bianca concluiu.

E naquele instante ela notou que não precisava explicar mais nada. O resto era claro. Bianca sabia, pois Lorenzo a contara, que Mina tinha berrado a ele que conhecia seus segredos. Esses segredos eram, com certeza, a Ordem Secreta.

— Foi ela quem tirou a Ordem do caminho, não foi? — ele perguntou. — Mandou cartas a todos, menos a mim. Eu fui o único que ficou na cidade.

— E quando ela armou o cerco no Coliseu, ela sabia que você confiaria em nós para lhe ajudarmos, ainda mais por ela ter sido vista por lá — Cesca completou. — Foi o plano dela para colocar os caçadores envolvidos no caso dela no mesmo lugar…

— ...Então, ela me possuiu. E descobriu em minhas memórias que Pietra era quem ela estava procurando. Me usou como Cavalo de Tróia para entrar na base, encontrou Pietra, encontrou o livro, colocou fogo em tudo para nos atrasar e fugiu para conseguir o que queria. O que nos traz à última peça do quebra cabeça...

Bianca pegou as anotações de Lorenzo. Ele tinha separado os símbolos que tinham encontrado na casa e na garota nos diferentes conjuntos culturais que conseguira. Gregos, celtas, egípcios, eslovenos, vários outros grupos e até uns sem identificação. No meio dos papéis, havia um em branco.

— O que é isso? — Lorenzo questionou.

A caçadora pegou esse papel e foi até Francesca, pegando também um carvão. Colocou o papel ao lado do ferimento dela e escreveu por um tempo. Havia algo ali. Antes encoberto pelo sangue, e então pelos pontos tortos dos médicos. O tipo de coisa que homens de ciência deixavam passar despercebido, e que Francesca e Lorenzo não tinham visto por não se interessarem pelo que estava debaixo dos curativos, desde que estivesse se curando.

Então ela viu seus colegas caçadores empalidecerem, e entendia perfeitamente o medo dos dois.

— Ela… — Cesca engoliu em seco. — Ela me amaldiçoou?

— Não foi só você. — Bianca desceu uma das luvas enormes que usava, mostrando um ferimento atrás de um braço.

Ela precisara de um espelho para conseguir ler o que estava ali. Mina tinha cravado uma outra palavra ali, onde um humano não possuído jamais conseguiria se virar para ler.

— Então foi por isso que você não soube dizer se ainda estava possuída por Mina… — Cesca murmurou, surpresa.

— ...e por isso você se engasgou com a água benta, mesmo não estando possuída.

— Espera — Lorenzo as interrompeu. — Você disse "lâmina especial" antes, não disse?

— Ah... Sim.

— Merda — ele sussurrou. — Merda, merda, merda… Como eu pude… Como…

Lorenzo se levantou. Ele soltou um palavrão atrás do outro, começando a andar em círculos pelo quarto. Indignado. Possesso.

— Enzo? — Francesca chamou.

Francesca não podia se estressar. Ela estava se recuperando ainda.

Céus.

— Senhor da Vinci… — Bianca correu até ele, mas não fazia ideia de como poderia acalmá-lo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e não o conhecia tanto assim.

— Estou bem, estou bem! Merda… Merda!

Ele apagou o charuto e se sentou de volta na cadeira, com o rosto entre as mãos. Bianca não sabia o que fazer. Ela olhou para Cesca, que levantou um pouco a mão para ela, a pedindo para esperar.

E Bianca esperou. Esperou por algum tempo, até Lorenzo parecer se acalmar um pouco. Então. para a confusão dela, ele começou a desabotoar o casaco. E então a blusa por baixo.

A caçadora corou um pouco. Que despudor era esse?

— Senhor da Vinci, o que está…

As palavras se perderam quando ela viu o que ele mostrar. No lado esquerdo do peito dele logo abaixo do ombro, havia uma palavra gravada à faca. Ela não sabia o que era. Não reconheceu a língua. Mas a coincidência estava clara.

— Enzo? O que é isso?

— Enoquiano. Significa "proteção". É gravada em todos os participantes da Ordem Secreta no dia da iniciação. Eu ia fazer em você, Cesca, porque ela protege o portador de possessões. Foi como eu tive certeza de que não era eu possuído no dia em que voltamos do Coliseu. Eu não posso ser possuído. Mas eu não pude fazer, Cesca, porque as lâminas utilizadas e o procedimento correto só são de conhecimento do Colégio de Cardeais… Então eu esqueci o assunto. — Lorenzo começou a abotoar as roupas novamente. — Se é possível abençoar alguém com palavras gravadas por uma lâmina ritualística… Murray pode sim ter descoberto como amaldiçoar. Você tem razão, senhorita Sartori.

Bianca pegou as duas folhas com as palavras escrita nela e em Francesca e estendeu para Lorenzo.

— Você sabe o que está escrito?

Ele olhou o papel por um segundo e suspirou.

— Não. Reconheço o alfabeto, mas não corresponde a alguma das línguas que eu fale que o usa.

Bianca não conseguiu esconder a decepção. A biblioteca dos da Vinci tinha pegado fogo, e mesmo que todos os livros que tinham lá ainda estivessem inteiros, não seria sábio voltar lá com uma excomungação pairando em suas cabeças. Lorenzo falava sete línguas diferentes. Era a última esperança dela. Temia buscar um tradutor e a história acabar se arrastando até a igreja. Eles tinham ouvidos em todos os lugares.

— A questão é que com Francesca marcada para reagir como se estivesse possuída, e eu marcada para achar que estava, ou algo parecido, nenhum de nós desconfiou de Pietra. E depois de ler o que precisava, ela se livrou das provas.

Houve um período de silêncio. Lorenzo ainda encarava o papel, e levou um tempo até ele quebrar o silêncio.

— Nunca estivemos à frente dela, estivemos? Ela nos guiou o tempo todo. Feito gado.

Ele começou a apertar as mãos com força, e Bianca agradeceu internamente ao ver Francesca tirar os papéis das mãos dele. Era a única pista que tinham. Não podiam deixar isso se perder agora.

— Não terminamos ainda!

— Como não, senhorita Sartori? Ela conseguiu _exatamente_ o que queria de nós, sem fazer força, sem se importar com danos colaterais…

— Não podemos ter terminado! — Ela se levantou, de uma vez. — Lorenzo da Vinci, não ouse me dizer que terminamos! Vamos ser excomungados, os três! Eu não vou voltar para casa fracassada, senhor da Vinci. Você pode se contentar com isso se quiser, mas eu tenho orgulho na pele para voltar para minha família como nada menos do que uma vitoriosa! Você quer se deitar, rolar e desistir? Faça isso sozinho.

Lorenzo abaixou a cabeça. Bianca sentiu o sangue ferver de uma forma estranha. Nunca tinha falado com ninguém desse jeito, especialmente alguém que tinha feito tanto por ela… Mas não podia deixar isso morrer assim. Não. Sabiam o que Mina tinha feito, mas o que ela queria ainda era um mistério. E enquanto ela não terminasse, ainda podiam impedir.

— Bianca?

A caçadora suspirou, ainda com uma adrenalina estranha correndo no sangue.

— Pois não?

— Acho que eu sei que língua é essa.

Até Lorenzo se virou para Francesca depois disso. Bianca a olhou com um brilho esperançoso nos olhos. Por favor, que soubesse… Qualquer pista era pista…

— O que é?

— Eu não tenho certeza… Mas andei lendo sobre Vlad e Mina no tempo livre. Nada que Lorenzo já não tenha nos falado, foi pura curiosidade científica de ler uma versão escrita das coisas… E… Sabe quando você olha para uma palavra em italiano que nunca ouviu antes, mas simplesmente sabe que é italiano, porque conhece sua língua? Então. Isso aqui… Isso aqui se parece muito com esloveno para mim. Haviam muitos escritos em esloveno nos livros que li. E considerando de onde Mina e Vlad vieram…

Os três se olharam por um instante.

— Tudo está apontando para isso, não está? Para o Império Austro-Húngaro — Bianca comentou.

— Se você acha que ainda podemos perseguir essa história, eu tenho uma certeza — Lorenzo respondeu. — Há apenas um local na Europa onde podemos descobrir os detalhes sobre a vida dos dois agora que nossa biblioteca se foi. O que me preocupa é pensar que Mina possa ter planejado isso também. Mas eu não vejo outra saída.

O caçador se levantou e ajeitou a roupa, ainda um pouco amassada por ele tê-la desabotoado. Bianca conseguia ver que ele ainda estava nervoso, mas ao menos estava tentando voltar a ser o excelente líder que era. Ia ajudá-lo nisso.

— Cesca, quanto tempo o médico lhe deu para se recuperar?

— Mais três dias.

— Faça serem dois. Senhorita Sartori, me acompanhe por favor. Precisamos colocar uma viagem em ação o mais rápido possível. É imperativo que nós três estejamos fora da Itália quando a igreja resolver nos julgar pelo Coliseu, ou não conseguiremos mais sair.

— Para onde estamos indo, senhor da Vinci?

Ele suspirou. Não parecia feliz com a resposta, então, realmente, deveria se tratar de algum tipo de último recurso.

— O Castelo de Corvin, em Hunedoara. Vai ser uma longa viagem… Mas agora, a sede dos Van Helsing é o único local que pode nos dar as nossas respostas.


	34. Supersticioso

_**Eu olho para o mar**_

_**Reflexões nas ondas**_

_**Acendem minhas memórias**_

_**Algumas felizes, algumas tristes**_

_**Eu lembro dos meus amigos de infância**_

_**E dos sonhos que tivemos**_

_**Nós vivemos felizes para sempre**_

_**E então a história continua**_

_**Come Sail Away — Styx**_

_**Valência, Espanha**_

_**25 de Outubro de 1818**_

**O**s Flores já estavam em Valência há três dias. A cidade portuária era o local ideal para encontrarem o barco que os levaria a Minorca, ou assim Santiago tinha dito. O caçador vinha passando os últimos dias em busca de um barco com tripulação para navegar levá-los na viagem, mas não era um trabalho simples. O custo extra de carregar cinco mais pessoas era alto para o capitão. Teria que valer a pena de alguma forma.

Durante esses dias, Pietra se viu igualmente admirada pelo que o clã estava fazendo por ela, e ansiosa pelo que isso ia resultar. Naquela ilha ela poderia encontrar sua mãe… Ou poderia não encontrá-la. Ela ainda não sabia qual das duas possibilidades era mais assustadora.

Tinha acordado muito cedo naquela manhã, e parara para observar o nascer do Sol do alto do teto de seu vurgon. Ela já estava sentada ali há alguns minutos, vendo o Sol começar a surgir no horizonte, quando ouviu um barulho surdo. Olhou para trás, sobressaltada, a tempo de ver Apolo se sentar rapidamente ao seu lado.

— Acordou cedo — ele comentou, com um sorriso largo no rosto.

— É… Eu queria ver o Sol nascer.

— Aaaaaah, eu entendo. Ele é lindo, não é? Não é à toa que Apolo é o deus mais bonito da mitologia grega… — o rapaz comentou, se escorando nas mãos.

Pietra riu, baixinho. Vinha passando bastante tempo com Apolo ultimamente. Os dois já eram um pouco amigos antes, mas apenas tanto quanto qualquer outro Flores seria. Mas depois que ele tinha feito tanto para ajudá-la a perseguir seu passado, seria impossível não se aproximarem mais. Pietra descobrira, enquanto crescia, que quando enxergava alguém com outros olhos, essa pessoa já teria se aproximado dela e criado uma conexão antes. Não sabia explicar. Não acontecia sempre, mas ocasionalmente alguém acabava se tornando especial para ela e, de repente, essa pessoa era especial _demais_.

Apolo se deitou no teto do vurgon dela, e ela tirou um instante para observar a forma como ele tinha dobrado os braços para trás da cabeça. Ele tinha a pele coberta de sardas que ela julgava muito bonitinhas, e o sorriso em seu rosto era bastante… Luminoso.

— Eu queria te agradecer, mais uma vez… — ela comentou, se deitando também, ao lado dele. — Isso tudo que você fez é muito importante para mim.

— Ei, somos todos uma família.

Ela sentiu o olhar de Apolo recair, sobre ela, e se virou para ele também. Ele tinha olhos castanhos avelã que pareciam estar sempre brilhando com algum toque de infância nunca perdida. Era muito bonita a capacidade dele de se admirar com coisas tão simples. As pessoas costumavam dizer que ela era a criança inocente do clã e que Apolo era a criança teimosa. Mas, ultimamente, ela vinha percebendo que, assim como ela, Apolo era apenas um adulto que não deixara as alegrias simples da vida escaparem de si com a idade. E isso, também, era incrível.

— Ainda assim… Obrigada — ela insistiu, segurando a mão dele e enlaçando seus dedos nos do rapaz.

Pareceu certo, naquele momento. Ela já tinha percebido que, em uma mágica concordância com seu nome, Apolo sempre parecia um pouco quente ao toque. Era confortável, especialmente no frio fora do comum que vinham sentindo recentemente.

— Ao seu dispor, madame — ele respondeu, ainda com aquele largo sorriso no rosto.

Eles voltaram a olhar para o nascer do Sol e, quando tinha acabado e o céu já tomara a cor azul da manhã, eles ouviram batidas fortes na porta do vurgon.

— Pietra? — Era Charles. — Vamos, Santiago encontrou um navio para nós!

Ela se sentou de uma vez.

Era isso. A viagem que poderia mudar sua vida. Revelar seu passado, alterar seu futuro. Sua história estaria lá… Ou não estaria em lugar nenhum. Aquela ilha era sua única pista.

— Tudo bem?

Apolo tinha se sentado. Ela sentiu o toque da mão dele sobre suas costas, e aquele foi um dos momentos em que ela viu nos olhos dele que ele não era uma criança. Não, ele era muito inteligente. Provavelmente o mais inteligente de todo o clã. E essa inteligência escapava algumas vezes em um olhar maduro e preocupado. Como agora.

— Ah, sim! — Ela riu, um pouco nervosa. — É só que… Hm…

— Entendi.

E ela sabia que ele tinha mesmo entendido.

Apolo soltou a garota, saltando do vurgon para o chão e estendendo uma mão para pegá-la. Ela desceu bem mais devagar, aceitando o apoio e a ajuda dele para chegar ao chão. Então, os dois deram a volta no vurgon para encontrar Charles do outro lado.

— Ah, Apolo! Passou a noite aí? — o caçador perguntou com um sorriso muito malicioso no rosto.

Pietra corou. Às vezes achava que era a única pessoa do clã com quem Charles não tinha dormido, à exceção da família dele. Não conseguia entender exatamente o que o tornava tão aprazível à maioria das pessoas, embora tivesse ouvido dizer que ele conseguia operar milagres com seus incensos. Talvez a fama dele o precedesse afinal de contas, mas ela nunca tivera interesse em saber.

— Não, acabei de chegar. O que Santiago tem para nós?

— Um barco de mercadores — Charles respondeu, se alongando um pouco. — Vão transportar mercadoria para Minorca. Eles ofereceram passagem para nós em troca de ajuda para carregar e descarregar o barco e fazer alguns serviços à bordo, como remar.

Pietra sorriu. Os Flores tinham uma fama de terem ótima força bruta e resistência física, por conseguirem domar lobisomens na força bruta, então não era incomum que fossem chamados para esse tipo de serviço.

— E nossos vurgons?

— Não se preocupe, Pietra. Meus pais vão cuidar para que tudo siga direitinho na caravana.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Sabia que, como com os outros Flores, o vurgon era quase uma parte de si mesmo. Não era simples abrir mão dele, mesmo que apenas por uma viagem. Mas ela soube, naquele instante, olhando para Charles, que ele tinha aberto mão de bem mais.

— Vai deixar Rosa com eles também? — Apolo perguntou.

— É… É melhor. É mais seguro se ela ficar com meus pais, longe de tudo… Não sabemos o que está acontecendo ainda. Pode ser perigoso, entende?

A tristeza na voz dele era palpável, e sim, Pietra entendia. Rosa era como a filha ou irmã mais nova de qualquer um no clã. E embora ela reconhecesse que ninguém ali sentia pela garotinha o mesmo que Charles, sabia que ninguém hesitaria em se separar dela se fosse para mantê-la segura.

— Bem… — Charles voltou a falar. — Peguem o que quiserem pegar em seus vurgons. Vamos nos encontrar no porto ali de baixo em uma hora.

Pietra se despediu brevemente de Apolo e voltou para dentro de seu vurgon. Não havia muito que ela quisesse pegar. Alguns vestidos, poucos livros, outros itens básicos e seu astrolábio. A bordo de um navio certamente haveria muito tempo para olhar as estrelas… Isso, ao menos.

Ela respirou fundo, fechando a porta de seu vurgon com um aperto por ter que se despedir dele. Apertou a bolsa nas mãos com uma forte ansiedade, e entregou a chave para um colega de clã que esperava na porta.

Pietra lançou um olhar melancólico a seu vurgon. Sentiria saudades… Mas essa era uma viagem que ela precisava fazer. A garota deu as costas à sua casa e seguiu seu caminho em direção ao porto.

Ela foi a terceira a chegar. Ainda tiveram que esperar um tempo até que Apolo e Charles se juntassem a eles para enfim ouvir o que Santiago tinha a falar. Ele parecia um bocado cansado, e isso fez Pietra se perguntar a quanto tempo ele estava tentando arranjar a viagem.

— Acredito que todos estão à par dos termos — ele começou. — Ajudaremos a embarcar e desembarcar mercadoria e com qualquer outra atividade que precise ser exercida no navio. Em troca, recebemos o transporte com comida e hospedagem no caminho. Agora…

Santiago olhou demoradamente para Letitia, Pietra e Apolo, e a garota franziu a testa. Ele parecia ansioso. Tinha feito algo de errado.

— Não é que eu acredite, mas existem superstições de todo o tipo quando o assunto é o mar. E, bem, eu sigo algumas delas bem fielmente, mas não todas. O resto da tripulação porém pode ser um pouco mais retraído. Então, algumas coisas importantes antes de partirmos, para garantir uma boa relação com o restante da tripulação. Antes de mais nada, acredita-se que mulheres num navio é sinal de azar. Tomem cuidado, vocês duas… Qualquer coisa que der errado, é provável que culpem vocês. E, se der errado demais, podem querer atirar vocês do navio.

Pietra sentiu o estômago dar um salto. Ela olhou para Apolo imediatamente, alarmada, e ele passou um braço pelos ombros dela. Parecia assustado também.

— Uma ova que vão — ele disse, com a mesma pompa que costumava ter.

— Podem querer jogar você também, Apolo. Você é ruivo.

— Mas que merda! A próxima que vai me dizer é que acreditam em sereias!

Santiago levantou uma sobrancelha. Bem… Lobisomens eram reais, porque sereias não poderiam ser? Pietra não culpava o marinheiro por acreditar.

— E tem mais — o homem continuou. — Apolo, você só fala em uma conversa depois que todo mundo te dirigir a palavra.

O queixo de Apolo caiu. Pietra se sentia péssima por isso. Já tinha visto Apolo ouvir muitas coisas complicadas de pessoas que o achavam diferente ou menos por ser ruivo, como se ele fosse um demônio ou alguém amaldiçoado por isso.

— Agora eu sei que você está brincando comigo.

— Apolo, são menos de 48 horas. Você certamente consegue ficar calado só por dois dias. Por favor.

Ele suspirou, frustrado. Pietra franziu a testa. Não queria saber, não ia deixar ele se sentir sozinho por dois dias. Não era justo.

— Eu te faço companhia — ela ofereceu, sorrindo.

Apolo não sorriu em retorno. Isso não era um sinal muito bom.

— Santiago Flores?

O clã se virou para ver um homem de idade avançada com uma barba generosamente comprida se aproximar deles. Ele a penteou, pensativo, e olhou para o grupo de caçadores. Pietra engoliu em seco e deu um passo à frente, se colocando quase que à frente de Apolo. Ele tinha feito muito por ela. Merecia nada menos que coisas boas vindo em seu caminho.

— Sim, senhor — Santiago respondeu.

— Hm… Esse é seu grupo?

Pietra viu o olhar do homem recair nela, em Letitia e em Apolo por um tempo maior.

— Sim.

— Hm… Hm…

A caçadora desejou que o homem parasse de murmurar sozinho. Ele deu a volta no grupo, olhando todos de cima a baixo, principalmente ela, e Pietra se sentiu muito desconfortável com isso. O que tanto tinha para olhar?

— Eu tinha ouvido falar que Flores eram os caçadores mais fortes da Europa — o mercador comentou. Então, ele apontou para Pietra. — Ela não me parece que consiga carregar uma saca de grãos, quem dirá uma das caixas de mercadoria.

— As aparências enganam… — ela disse, rapidamente. — Senhor.

— Espero que sim, porque estou sem dinheiro sobrando e vocês foram os únicos que concordaram com fazer o serviço de graça. Então é melhor irmos andando logo com isso. Tem muita coisa pra subir no Onda. Vamos, vamos!

Onda, Pietra logo descobriu, era o encurtamento para "Onda Selvagem", o nome do navio do mercador. O trabalho de embarcar caixas no navio foi feito muito rapidamente pelos Flores e pelo restante da tripulação, passando uma caixa para o outro em uma fila de pessoas. Depois de alguns minutos, o navio já estava estocado, e o mercador parecia ter aceitado a capacidade do grupo de fazer o trabalho.

Então, começou todo o trabalho de baixar velas, levantar âncoras… Santiago e Charles estavam ajudando a tripulação com essa parte, mas aos outros três Flores foi pedido que se sentassem quietos no convés e tentassem não fazer nada de mais. Ainda incomodada, Pietra obedeceu.

— Vão ser dois dias longos — Letitia comentou ao seu lado.

Era a primeira vez que Pietra a ouvia falar o dia inteiro. A mulher tinha, realmente, deixado Santiago tomar as rédeas do clã por agora, e parecia ser uma escolha esperta.

Do seu outro lado, Apolo concordou, acenando com a cabeça sem falar nada. A própria Pietra não tinha como contestar, mas não se importava. Seu estômago estava dando uma volta atrás da outra. Qualquer coisa poderia acontecer quando o navio ancorasse em Minorca… e ela não sabia se estava pronta para isso.


	35. Tempestade

_**Eu estou fora de mim por você**_

_**Como uma onda, eu fui puxado para dentro**_

_**É um sentimento que eu não posso lutar**_

_**Como um incêndio, profundo**_

_**Você está levando meu coração pela tempestade**_

_**Estou perdido em seu amor, perdido em seu amor**_

_**Eu não posso segurar mais**_

_**Estou perdido em seu amor, perdido em seu amor**_

_**Storm — Ruelle**_

_**Mar das Baleares**_

_**25 de Outubro de 1818**_

**A**polo já tinha imaginado que seria difícil ficar tanto tempo sem sair falando com todo mundo. Era parte de quem ele era. O que não imaginou foi que em poucas horas já estaria beirando a loucura.

E talvez tivesse mesmo enlouquecido… se não fosse por Pietra. Ela era uma garota mais esperta do que as pessoas lhe davam crédito. Levara bem ao pé da letra o fato de que Apolo não podia iniciar conversas, e isso resultara nela indo puxar assunto com ele o dia inteiro só para que o ruivo pudesse responder.

Era de se admirar. E, ah, ele admirava. Cada um daqueles pequenos momentos nos quais Pietra se aproximava para conversar sobre o clima, ou sobre enjôos, ou sobre qualquer outro assunto o fazia se iluminar por dentro. Só de saber que um pequeno comentário sobre as nuvens poderia virar uma conversa inteira era animador.

E talvez, ele pensou, olhando para o céu, as nuvens merecessem mais do que um pequeno comentário agora.

Já estavam no barco há horas. A viagem poderia durar qualquer coisa entre quinze horas e dois dias inteiros, dependendo do vento, e a julgar pelo céu Apolo temia que seria a última opção…

Isso se a viagem fosse concluída.

— Você está vendo também, não é? — a voz de Pietra comentou ao seu lado.

Ele engoliu em seco. Essa era a primeira vez no dia em que não tinha vontade de responder com o máximo de palavras possível.

O céu à distância estava cinzento e furioso. Relâmpagos caíam sobre o mar e não parecia haver forma do barco desviar disso. A tempestade era extensa.

— Letitia disse que sonhou com mortes sobre água salgada — ele respondeu, se lembrando da leitura de cartas que tinha feito.

O vento estava ficando mais forte, e Apolo sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Correndo os olhos pelo barco, viu que a movimentação estava mais agitada. Embora Letitia ainda estivesse sentada no convés sem fazer nada, Santiago parecia ansioso, distribuindo mensagens entre os marinheiros e passando ordens para Charles. Ele se parecia muito mais com um líder agora do que Letitia.

— Ela precisa fazer alguma coisa… — Pietra murmurou.

— Ela tem receio de fazer. Nós três nem devíamos estar aqui, que dirá nos metermos nas coisas.

Pietra não respondeu. Isso encerrava a conversa entre os dois, Apolo pensou, e significava que ele ia ficar algum outro tempo sem dizer alguma coisa. E, durante esse tempo, a viagem seguiu.

Foram mais vários e vários minutos de velas sendo ajeitadas, ordens passadas do capitão para a tripulação, Santiago orientando Charles até que, enfim, Apolo sentiu algumas gotas de chuva caírem em si. Assim, soube que tinham chegado à tempestade.

Não começou como uma chuva fina que se agrava, não. Talvez por terem navegado diretamente para dentro dela, as primeiras gotas de chuva já foram grossas e pesadas. E não demorou para que fossem preocupantemente frequentes. Logo o convés estava cheio de água e o barco começou a brigar com ondas violentas, e era isso. Estavam na tempestade.

— Todo mundo se segure bem em alguma coisa! — o capitão gritou, agarrado ao leme. — Chegaremos a Minorca, ou pereceremos em tentativa! Tripulação, aos remos!

— Ele tem espírito — Pietra sussurrou, se agarrando à amurada ao lado de Apolo.

— Poderia ter menos. Eu não quero morrer ainda.

Ele não soube se Pietra ouviu sua resposta. O barco começara a balançar muito, e o vento e os trovões estavam muito ruidosos. E, Apolo sabia, não poderiam evitar a tempestade nem se quisessem. Era muito grande. Mesmo se tivessem desviado o barco, ela chegaria até eles. Tudo que podiam fazer era sobreviver.

Tarefa que, aos poucos, foi se mostrando cada vez mais difícil. O barco começara a subir ondas cada vez mais perigosas, e por várias vezes Apolo pensou que era agora que o barco ia virar, que ele ia cair no mar e morrer. Mas por mais forte que a fúria da natureza estivesse, Apolo estava aguentando… Apesar de estar completamente aterrorizado.

— ESTÃO TODOS BEM?

Apesar de Santiago ter gritado, o ruivo mal conseguiu o ouvir sobre o barulho das ondas. O barco deu outra guinada e ele viu Pietra se desequilibrar perigosamente para a frente. Mal teve tempo de segurá-la pela cintura para que não caísse.

Seu coração saltou. Tinha sido por pouco. Por muito pouco.

— ATÉ AGORA SIM — ele respondeu, gritando também para ser ouvido. — MAS NÃO SEI ATÉ QUANDO.

— VAMOS FICAR JUNTOS, OK?

— ISSO É NORMAL? — Pietra perguntou, se segurando a Apolo como se isso pudesse ser mais eficaz que a amurada do barco para impedi-la de cair.

Apolo engoliu em seco, vendo as mãos dela fechadas com força no tecido de sua blusa. A próxima guinada do barco poderia levar os dois. Ele olhou para a tripulação e percebeu uma comoção no convés. Logo identificou que a mesma guinada que quase jogara Pietra no mar tinha sucedido em fazer isso com um dos marinheiros.

— NÃO. NESSA ÉPOCA DO ANO, NÃO É.

O caçador engoliu em seco. Era o que ele não queria ouvir, mas o que já esperava. Parte de si queria chorar. Estava entrando em pânico. Tinha sentido enjoos durante parte da viagem mas nem isso o assustava agora, engolido que estava em puro pânico.

Os cinco continuaram encolhidos, segurando um nos outros e nos mastros do navio, vendo o barco passar por cima de onda atrás de onda, cada vez mais perigosa. Outro marinheiro caiu no mar. Pietra começara a tremer, e Apolo não sabia se era o frio da chuva ou o medo da tempestade.

Ele a abraçou, esperando que pudesse ajudá-la a se aquecer e se acalmar, embora soubesse que ele mesmo estava frio e aterrorizado. E então, como se as coisas já não estivessem ruins o bastante, uma onda do mar engoliu o navio.

Tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta. Apolo viu a onda crescer em sua frente, alta e violenta, furiosa com a ousadia da tempestade. Viu que era alta o bastante para o engolir, e então que era alta o bastante para engolir o barco inteiro, e não teve muito tempo para pensar. Envolveu Pietra com um braço, enrolando o outro quantas vezes pode em uma das cordas do mastro mais próximo, e a onda veio.

Ele mal conseguiu segurar a respiração. Embora a passagem da onda tivesse sido rápida, foi forte. O impacto da água do mar doeu e tentou o carregar para longe, além de forte o bastante para que sentisse uma dor incalculável no ombro. Por muito pouco não soltou a corda por isso. Quando a onda passou, por algum milagre o barco estava de pé. Apolo se viu deitado no convés, e a primeira coisa que percebeu foi que sua mão ainda estava fechada firmemente no braço de Pietra.

Ela estava ali. Estava bem. Seu ombro doía tanto que seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Mas ainda assim, ele se forçou a levantar e olhar em volta.

Charles estava caído ali perto. Parecia bem. Santiago estava se desamarrando de cordas de um dos mastro, pareciam ser nós muito complicados. E Letitia…

Onde estava Letitia?

— Não…

Ele se virou, se sentando, desesperado. Onde estava Letitia? Olhou em volta, zonzo, ainda tossindo água do mar e tentando ignorar seu ombro. Não conseguia vê-la em lugar nenhum. Sua visão estava ficando escura e turva, e acabou caindo ao convés de novo de dor.

— Apolo? — Ele ouviu Pietra o chamar.

Estava quase inconsciente. Não conseguia ouvir chamados muito bem, não conseguia distinguir pessoas na sua frente. Doía tanto… Tanto… Não sentia sangue, não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo. Não conseguia se levantar.

Ele sentiu as mãos de Pietra o balançarem devagar e gritou. O movimento o fizera sentir ainda mais dor, e ele começara a choramingar. Não conseguiu por um bom tempo distinguir o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, até que enfim fez distinção da voz de Charles atrás de si.

— … eu vou ter que colocar no lugar, vai doer. Apolo, você está me ouvindo? Deslocou o ombro…

Apolo concordou com dificuldade. Sim, isso fazia sentido. A onda tinha sido muito forte. Ele segurara Pietra com um braço e a corda com o outro, o impacto provavelmente seria forte para isso. Sentiu o toque de Charles em seu outro ombro e em seu braço, e engoliu em seco.

— Vou contar até três, ok. Um… Dois…

No "dois" Charles empurrou o osso de volta para o lugar. Apolo gritou, e sua visão ficou preta com a dor que se seguiu a isso. O grito foi excruciante e, se houve alguma reação a isso, ele não conseguiu ouvir. Sentiu Charles o soltar, mas ainda ficou algum tempo deitado no convés, cheirando a água salgada e tentando controlar a respiração no lugar e as lágrimas que escaparam com a dor.

Ok. Ele estava bem. Tinha sobrevivido e estava inteiro. Apolo se sentou, devagar, e ficou surpreso ao ver não só Charles, Pietra e Santiago em sua frente, mas Letitia também.

Ela estava bem. Ele suspirou aliviado, se levantando muito devagar e aceitando o apoio que Pietra oferecera para isso. Ainda conseguia ouvir gritos e resmungos do lado de fora, a maioria soando muito como "estão vendo? É isso que se ganha por colocar duas mulheres e um ruivo no barco, os deuses estão furiosos com a gente!", mas ele escolheu ignorar.

— Você está bem? — Pietra perguntou.

A garota parecia genuinamente preocupada, e Apolo respondeu a isso com um sorriso pequeno e caloroso.

— Estou… Ainda vai doer um pouco, mas nenhum dano sério aconteceu. E você, engoliu água? Eu pensei por um instante que…

Nesse instante, eles ouviram um rangido. Apolo percebeu naquele momento que por mais que eles tivessem sobrevivido ao impacto do barco, não significava que o barco em si teria sobrevivido. E olhando para cima, ele viu um dos maiores mastros começar a cair em sua direção.

Não houve tempo de pensar. Pietra se soltou de Apolo, levantando os braços pronta para segurar o mastro. Ela não ia conseguir sozinha.

No momento em que a madeira chegou à altura dos dois, Apolo também estava pronto para segurar, e o impacto da madeira chegou aos braços deles. Apolo gemeu, cedendo ao peso. Ajoelhou com uma das pernas e viu Pietra fazer o mesmo a sua frente, também carregando o mastro sobre sua cabeça.

A tempestade ainda uivava furiosa ao redor deles. Não sobreviveriam a outra onda.

— Apolo! Você está…

O barco guinou e Pietra não acabou sua pergunta. O caçador viu Charles e Santiago se aproximarem para ajudar com o mastro, mas a onda tinha afetado várias partes do barco. Logo eles tiveram que correr para verificar os tripulantes perdidos, e várias outras coisas.

— Eu… — ele gemeu. Seu ombro gritava de dor. Não deveria estar fazendo esforço agora, isso era surreal… — Eu estou bem… Aaaah!

O grito de dor veio acompanhado de um choro. Ele viu Pietra começar a olhar em volta, mas sabia que ela não poderia fazer nada. Sabia que ela tinha segurado o mastro em vez de rolar para fora de seu rumo de queda porque, se fizesse isso, Apolo não conseguiria escapar, e seria atingido. Tinha ficado debaixo do mastro por ele. Mas agora nenhum dos dois poderia soltar. O outro não conseguiria segurar sozinho.

— Está tudo bem, Pietra — ele sussurrou. — Nós conseguimos isso, ok? Olha pra mim.

A garota levantou a cabeça, e ele encontrou seu olhar com o dela. Ela sustentava o mastro com os braços e com as costas, também ajoelhada, e Apolo poderia jurar que ela começara a tremer um pouco.

A maior parte do peso estava nela, afinal de contas. Apolo sentiu uma súbita vontade de carregar o mastro sozinho e tirá-la dali, mas não tinha como fazer isso, e sabia disso. Sabia que não podia fazer nada. Estava preso ali, com ela. E Charles com Santiago, correndo para reparar outras urgências no barco enquanto eles conseguiam segurar por ali…

E Letitia parada no convés, olhando perdida para a confusão.

De repente, Apolo quis gritar. Estava morrendo de dor no ombro, não podia sair dali sem ferir Pietra e sabia que ela não sairia por não querer o ferir. A tripulação do barco ainda estava contando os corpos levados pelo mar ou consertando funções vitais do navio como alguns buracos no casco. E no meio de tudo isso, Letitia. Parada no convés.

Ele sentiu um estalo na mente. Na leitura para Letitia, tinha encontrado um ás de espadas ao contrário, uma leitura indicando resistência a mudanças. E ele conseguia ver agora, nos olhos de Letitia, que ela estava lutando contra algo. Lutando contra si mesma.

— LETITIA! — ele gritou, sentindo o braço do ombro deslocado começar a ceder. — O QUE QUER QUE ESTEJA PENSANDO EM FAZER, FAÇA! SÓ FAÇA POR FAVOR!

Ela olhou surpresa para Apolo. Parecia muito alarmada.

— Mas…

— VOCÊ VAI MATAR A TODOS NÓS SE NÃO TOMAR UMA ATITUDE!

Ok, isso era dramático. Exagerado. Mas ele era uma pessoa dramática e estava desesperadamente tentando arrancar uma reação dela. Tinha que fazer algo.

Apolo a viu olhar zonza para eles, e depois para Charles e Santiago, que estavam segurando uma parte do barco com cordas. _Por favor_, pensou. _Por favor Letitia, é agora… O momento da sua leitura é esse… Tome uma atitude…_

Ele começara a desistir, e ouviu o som de algo se rasgando.

Apolo levantou o olhar. Letitia tinha rasgado um bom pedaço de sua saia, abrindo uma fenda para se mover melhor. Então ela prendeu os cabelos atrás da nuca, e ele a viu sussurrar um pedido de desculpas.

A caçadora subiu no mastro que os dois estavam segurando. Apolo acabou cedendo sobre o joelho que ainda estava de pé, mas até que confessava que ela não era assim tão pesada. Mais uma vez, ele focou seu olhar nos olhos de Pietra, e sem dizer nada, encontrou força neles e soube estar passando força para ela. Não sabia o que Letitia estava fazendo em cima do mastro, e apenas esperou, até ouvir a voz dela.

— Apolo, preciso de um impulso.

— Estamos na direção certa?

— Sim. Agora, por favor.

Ele olhou para Pietra novamente. Então começou a contar, e no três, os dois colocaram toda a força que tinham em erguer o mastro de uma vez.

Não conseguiram fazer muita força, mas a força que fizeram foi o suficiente. Apolo viu, por cima do ombro, o qual doía mais do que ele achava que pudesse aguentar, que Letitia tinha amarrado várias das cordas daquele mastro na cintura. O impulso a lançara até que ela pudesse se segurar na gávea do mastro central.

A mulher usou a força dos braços para se impulsionar para dentro da gávea, e segurou as cordas que amarrara na cintura. Apolo a viu apoiar os pés na cerca da gávea e logo olhou para Pietra, sabendo o que aconteceria.

— Pietra, ela vai puxar o mastro. Nós temos que empurrar na hora, ok?

A garota, começando a suar um pouco, concordou com a cabeça. Apolo manteve os olhos em Letitia e, assim que viu a líder começou a puxar as cordas, fez um sinal para Pietra, e os dois começaram a empurrar o mastro para cima.

Ele não se lembrava de já ter sentido tanta dor em sua vida, mas mesmo que seu ombro gritasse, mesmo que todo seu corpo tremesse e implorasse para que desistisse, Apolo continuou empurrando, e conseguia sentir Pietra fazendo o mesmo atrás dele.

Ouviu Letitia soltar um grito, e ele mesmo queria fazer isso, mas continuou empurrando, e empurrando, até achar que não ia aguentar mais. Ouvia Pietra o incentivando, via Letitia puxar e puxar do cesto da gávea, até que enfim o mastro estava no lugar.

Apolo e Pietra ainda tiveram que segurá-lo por um bom tempo até uma parte dos tripulantes se desocuparem dos buracos do navio e irem até lá para colá-lo, e quando isso finalmente aconteceu, Apolo se permitiu soltar o mastro.

Então, a dor o venceu e ele desmaiou.

Por um longo tempo, não soube o que estava acontecendo. Chegou a ouvir vozes em meio aos seus murmúrios de dor, a sentir toques suaves e algo gelado em seu ombro. Teve a impressão de ser carregado, não sabia para onde. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, estava em uma cama de um dos quartos do navio.

Ele abriu os olhos, devagar. O ombro já não doía tanto, era suportável. Apolo tocou o local e sentiu algo gelado ali, alguma compressa de alguma coisa. Tinha a impressão de que era coisa de Charles, porque também havia um resto de incenso ali do lado, já apagado. E, lendo em uma cadeira ali ao lado, Pietra.

— Pietra? — ele chamou, se sentando com bem mais facilidade que antes.

O barco navegava com suavidade, e havia silêncio do lado de fora. A tempestade tinha passado.

Ela levantou o olhar do livro e o colocou de lado, abrindo um sorriso suave.

— Finalmente, Apolo… Você está bem? Preocupou todos nós…

— É… — ele tentou mover o ombro, e logo se arrependeu. — Eu vou ficar bem. E você?

Pietra abriu um sorriso um pouco cansado e mostrou as mãos para Apolo. Estavam todas raladas, mas fora isso, ela parecia bem.

— Os outros estão bem também. A tempestade passou. Devemos chegar em Minorca em algumas horas.

— Eu fiquei apagado por quanto tempo?

— Umas dez horas. A tempestade nos jogou na direção da ilha mais rápido, então…

Ela parou de falar. Apolo sabia o que a caçadora estava pensando. Sim, tinham chegado mais rápido… Mas a que custo? Vários tripulantes tinham caído no mar. E Apolo estava intrigado… Santiago dissera que aquela tempestade não devia estar acontecendo nessa época do ano. Parte de si não conseguia deixar de sentir que era como se a natureza estivesse furiosa com eles.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, ouvindo o barulho do mar bem mais calmo do lado de fora. Então, Pietra se levantou.

— Acho que devo avisar os outros que você acordou. Com licença…

— Espera.

Apolo não sabia o que lhe tinha dado para chamá-la de volta desse jeito. Pietra não era uma garota de se envolver com as pessoas, ele sabia disso. Todos sabiam disso. Mas ainda assim, depois do que vinham passando juntos desde o tradutor em Madrid, o caçador sentia algo quase tão intenso quanto aquela tempestade quando ela estava por perto. Igualmente forte, mas em vez de agressivo e destrutivo, era uma onda quente. Confortável. Não parecia certo deixar um sentimento tão agradável ir embora pela porta de seu quarto e perder uma chance que não sabia se teria novamente.

Para sua surpresa, Pietra fechou a porta e se virou para ele.

— O que foi?

Embora a caçadora estivesse tímida, Apolo conhecia um flerte. Tinha muitos anos de experiência nisso. Ela tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto e se encostara contra a porta, esperando. Apenas esperando.

Ele se levantou. Seu ombro ainda doía um pouco com o esforço, mas não se importou com isso. Aquele sorriso brincalhão tinha voltado ao rosto de Apolo e ele estava muito empolgado. Já há um bom tempo sentia vontade de cortejar Pietra, mas nunca imaginara que ela fosse corresponder. Estava surpreso… E muito feliz.

Apolo puxou a garota para perto pela cintura com a mão do braço bom, encostando sua testa na dela e deixando sua respiração se misturar à de Pietra.

— Você quer ir embora? — ele perguntou, porque lhe pareceu certo.

Ele sabia que se fosse Charles, ou Santiago, ou qualquer outro com quem já tinha estado, a pessoa iria simplesmente dar as costas se não quisesse algo, mas Pietra ainda era uma incógnita para si. Queria que ela soubesse que a porta estava literalmente destrancada se quisesse sair.

Em vez de responder, ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijou.

Apolo percebeu, naquela manhã, que vestidos femininos eram quase impossíveis de se tirar com um braço imobilizado, mas ainda assim conseguiu. Percebeu muito incomodado que a confusão da noite anterior resultara em muitos hematomas pelo corpo de Pietra, principalmente nas costas, e isso o fez perceber exatamente o quanto ela tinha sustentado o peso por ele.

Não conseguiu tirar as próprias roupas sozinho. Mal conseguia mover o braço para tocá-la, que dirá levantá-lo para tirar a blusa. Mas Pietra conseguiu e ele percebeu que, sob todas as sardas de seu corpo, também estava cheio de hematomas.

— Me desculpe… — ela sussurrou, passando uma mão sobre uma das marcas no ombro bom dele. — Você salvou minha vida ontem… Eu devia ter…

Apolo não a deixou terminar de falar e a beijou. Não deixou porque não achava que poderia aceitar que ela se desculpasse por alguns hematomas em seu corpo quando segurara tanto peso sobre suas costas por ele e que agora estava muito mais marcada que Apolo estava.

Eles tinham se salvado. Quantas pessoas podiam dizer que tinham passado por isso? Quantos homens, pensou, poderiam se deitar ao lado de uma mulher como ela, sabendo que ela tinha literalmente a força para mantê-lo vivo quando ele não conseguia se salvar?

Não muitos. Talvez nenhum.

— Você foi não é nada menos do que perfeita, Pietra. Eu tenho sorte de ter você aqui — ele sussurrou, deixando um beijo no canto da boca dela.

A caçadora sorriu e o beijou mais uma vez. Apolo deixou que ela o guiasse para a cama, e deixou também que ela se sentasse sobre seus quadris. Deixou que ela controlasse aquele pequeno momento dos dois, não apenas porque queria e podia, mas porque ele não conseguiria estar por cima dela com o ombro tão dolorido e incapaz de sustentar o próprio peso nos braços.

Deixou porque ela estava muito feliz e radiante em fazer isso. Deixou… Não, ele não tinha que deixar nada. O que fez foi simplesmente entregar aquele momento nas mãos dela, um gesto que a deixara tão feliz quanto jamais a tinha visto antes. E vê-la feliz era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a parte mais prazerosa de todo aquele momento que compartilharam juntos.


	36. Alma Dividida

_**Olá escuridão, minha velha amiga**_

_**Eu vim falar com você novamente**_

_**Porque uma visão suavemente sinistra**_

_**Deixou suas sementes enquanto eu dormia**_

_**E a visão que foi plantada em minha mente**_

_**Ainda continua dentro do som do silêncio**_

_**The Sound of Silence — Simon & Garfunkel**_

_**Mar das Baleares**_

_**27 de Outubro de 1818**_

**R**huan estava de pé no cesto da gávea, com um braço enrolado em uma das cordas do mastro e o outro sustentando uma luneta à frente de um de seus olhos. Graças à tempestade, a viagem durara apenas dois dias. Ele já conseguia ver o pequeno pontinho ao longe que era Minorca, destacado no nascer do Sol, e que aumentava bem devagar à medida que se aproximavam.

O caçador guardou a luneta e respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro da maresia. Nem tinha saído do barco ainda e já estava com saudade, de certa forma.

Ele desceu da gávea, passando por Apolo e Pietra que estavam sentados juntos no convés como dois pombinhos apaixonados. Rhuan abriu um pequeno sorriso. Embora nunca tivesse pensado nos dois dessa forma, agora que tinha acontecido parecia muito certo. Quase premeditado. Eles realmente combinavam.

Para alguém que não acreditava em amor, como Rhuan, era algo que colocava alguns pensamentos em perspectiva.

O caçador se apoiou na amurada do barco, olhando o caminho à frente e levantando a luneta de vez em quando para ver a ilha se aproximar. Não soube quanto tempo se passou depois disso.O céu já fora por completo do laranja do nascer do Sol para o azul piscina da manhã quando viu Charles chegar ao seu lado, escorando também na amurada.

— Então… Apolo e Pietra — ele comentou.

— Não estou surpreso — Rhuan respondeu, pois realmente não estava. — Eles fazem um bom casal.

Houve um curto período de silêncio. Ele e Charles eram muito diferentes. Opostos, quase. Charles era sempre brincalhão e barulhento, muito sedutor. Marcava sua presença nos lugares com bastante força. Rhuan era mais… quieto. Não tímido, não. Mas tendia a interiorizar muita coisa, às vezes. Charles era mais espontâneo. E se estava quieto daquele jeito, Rhuan sabia exatamente no que ele estava pensando.

Tinham uma coisa em comum, afinal de contas. Nenhum dos dois acreditava em amor. Talvez por isso tivessem encontrado um calor confortável na cama um do outro com tanta facilidade. Sem perguntas. Sem se prenderem. Sem cobranças. Rhuan não conseguia acreditar em amor depois de toda a história que permeara seus pais. Desconfiava de que Charles perdera as esperanças depois de ver a mãe de sua filha morrer.

De qualquer forma, ele fingia bem. Rhuan pensava que só reconhecia esse lado dele porque tinha um exatamente igual.

— É bom para eles. Eu não sei, eles parecem tão… inocentes — Charles comentou, olhando para os dois sentados do outro lado do convés e dividindo uma tigela de morangos. — Apolo e eu temos a mesma idade, mas às vezes eu sinto como se fosse vários anos mais velho que ele.

— É. Eu entendo.

Entendia. Alguns acontecimentos marcavam uma pessoa. Podiam fazer alguém envelhecer vários anos sem que um mês a mais se passasse. Rhuan tinha tido sua cota desse tipo de experiência, e sabia que Charles também.

Eles gastaram mais algum tempo olhando para o mar, até Rhuan perceber que o amigo começara a ganhar um tom meio verde no rosto. Talvez devessem fazer outra coisa. Rhuan enfiou a mão dentro de sua blusa, tirando seu crucifixo para fora. Por algum motivo muito estranho, se lembrou naquele momento de que nunca dera nada de presente de aniversário para Charles. Tinha acontecido um mês atrás. Ainda estava no mar, nesta data, mas depois tinha passado aquela noite no vurgon dele em uma comemoração… _particular_. Mas não dera nada para ele. Nenhum presente.

— Você merecia algo — Rhuan murmurou.

— O quê?

— Pelo seu aniversário. Eu voltei de viagem dois dias depois, não tive tempo de te conseguir nada…

— Santiago… — Charles abriu um largo sorriso de flerte, e foi como ver uma máscara cair por cima do rosto do caçador. — Nós comemoramos. Quatro vezes, que eu me lembre, mas eu estava meio grogue e posso ter perdido a conta depois da segunda…

— Não, sério.

Rhuan olhou para os próprios dedos, para a enorme quantidade de anéis ali. Ele abriu um sorriso pequeno e pegou um dos anéis que achava que combinava com Charles. Os dois tinham o mesmo gosto para bijuteria: preferiam peças de latão puro, sem pedras e com gravações legais. Ele esticou um dos anéis para Charles, que, ainda com o sorriso no rosto, deu uma risada baixa.

— Está me dando um anel, Santiago?

— É só um presente amigável — ele respondeu, com um sorriso simpático, mesmo sabendo que não precisava explicar.

Rhuan sabia que Charles sabia que era apenas aquilo entre eles, até porque já tinham tentado. Havia sido um período muito complicado para os dois… Rhuan perdera o pai e Charles perdera a namorada, tudo mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo. Mas não demorou para que percebessem que estavam melhor como amigos.

Talvez fosse ser assim com qualquer um, Rhuan pensou. Sempre um amigo colorido. Nunca nada mais.

E não era algo ruim, certo? Então… Por que o incomodava?

Ele suspirou. Estava muito reflexivo ultimamente. Talvez fosse efeito de todas as mudanças que vinham acontecendo no mundo. Essas mudanças traziam preocupações com elas… Não achava que estivessem rumando pra algo muito bom.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo, e Rhuan olhou para Charles. Precisava esvaziar a cabeça. E a natureza de seu relacionamento com ele permitia isso.

— Charles… Quer descer para os quartos? Estaremos em Minorca em algum tempo.

O mais comum era o oposto, que Charles o chamasse, mas isso não significava que o contrário não acontecesse. Viu o caçador coçar a barba, parecendo verdadeiramente pensativo, mas logo ele concordou.

Rhuan já conhecia os jeitos de Charles. Na maioria das vezes, quando estavam apenas se divertindo, haviam várias piadas envolvidas. Muitas brincadeiras. Provocações. Charles gostava de o provocar até que Rhuan risse e respondesse. Gostava de transformar a coisa que eles tinham em um jogo.

Daquela vez, o que dominou entre eles foi o silêncio. Rhuan sabia que isso queria dizer que Charles tinha percebido que ele estava preocupado. Charles podia até gostar de brincar e flertar com muita frequência, mas mesmo ele reconhecia quando alguma coisa séria estava acontecendo. Como agora.

Charles não era tão procurado para ir para a cama com os outros à toa. Ele sabia o que fazer, quando fazer, e como fazer. O simples detalhe de ter tirado um tempo para acender um incenso relaxante no quarto antes que começassem deixou claro que, mais uma vez, Charles lia muito bem as necessidades de alguém.

Foi diferente de como era na maioria das vezes entre os dois, mas foi exatamente o que Rhuan precisava. Charles era um excelente massagista. O incenso estava ajudando bastante e orgasmo também era algo relaxante. Não demorou para que Charles o fizesse esquecer suas preocupações.

Mas Rhuan se perguntou se o caçador teria esquecido as dele.

O navio já estava próximo o bastante de Minorca para começar a aportar. Os dois estavam deitados um ao lado do outro. Charles olhando a fumaça do incenso, pensativo, e Rhuan olhando para Charles.

Sabia no que ele estava pensando.

— Rosa vai ficar bem. — sussurrou, fazendo um carinho displicente nos cabelo do caçador.

A resposta foi se sentar, soltando um suspiro cansado e abrindo um sorriso pequeno em seguida.

— E nós?

Charles não precisava explicar pra Rhuan saber o que queria dizer. Sim, deixar Rosa para trás era a melhor forma de protegê-la. Mas Charles estava claramente com medo de não voltar da viagem. De que Rosa, que já perdera a mãe, fosse ficar sem o pai também. E tendo ele mesmo perdido o pai, Rhuan sabia bem como isso iria doer para a menina.

— Ela nunca vai estar sozinha, Charles — Rhuan comentou, se sentando também.

Sabia que não era a mesma coisa. Sabia porque por mais que o clã o tivesse mantido de pé depois de perder toda a família, aquele buraco causado pela perda dos pais ainda estava lá. E sempre iria estar.

— Obrigado — Charles respondeu, se levantando.

Rhuan observou o caçador espreguiçar, sendo brevemente distraído pelo brilho do anel recém-colocado no dedo dele. Pensou por um instante em todos os significados que um homem se levantando de uma cama ao seu lado, nu, com um anel no dedo que ele tinha dado poderia ter.

Engraçado. As coisas realmente eram diferentes do que pareciam, às vezes.

— Acho melhor a gente subir — Rhuan disse, se levantando também. — Vamos aportar em breve.

— Sim — Charles respondeu, vestindo suas roupas.

Então, ele se despediu de Rhuan e deixou o quarto, sabendo que o caçador queria um tempo para si.

Rhuan ficou olhando pela janela, pensando agora no que encontrariam em Minorca. Seria péssimo para Pietra se não encontrassem nada, mas às vezes ele não conseguia evitar em pensar se alguns segredos não haviam sido feitos para permanecerem assim. Ela poderia não gostar do que fosse encontrar.

Ele ficou ali até sentir a âncora do barco descendo. Então suspirou, vestiu suas roupas, pegou suas coisas e saiu.

O resto seu clã estava acabando de sair da ponte de desembarque quando os alcançou. Fazia parte do acordo que ajudassem a descarregar o barco também, então ficaram ali por um tempo, passando caixas de um para o outro. Rhuan acabara entre Apolo e Letitia, e ela parecia muito pensativa.

Ele não era o único, então.

— Aconteceu algo? — perguntou.

Não gostava de se intrometer, preferia que ela dissesse algo se assim desejasse. Mas aprendera com a vida que Letitia tinha um defeito muito similar ao dele: guardava muito as coisas para si. E isso não era bom.

— Só tenho pensado algumas coisas…

Não iria insistir, então esperou. De fato, passaram mais algumas boas caixas antes que ela voltasse a falar. Os braços de Rhuan estavam começando a ficar um pouco cansados do esforço, mas ele não reduzira o ritmo por isso. Pegou uma caixa com Apolo e quando se virou para o lado para entregar para Letitia, ela falou.

— A leitura de Apolo, sobre mudança… Ele tinha razão. Eu tenho resistido a uma coisa.

Rhuan deu a ela o tempo para pensar nas palavras certas. Se manteve em silêncio, mas olhou para a líder, deixando claro que estava ouvindo. Estava esperando. Ela eventualmente continuou.

— Eu não sou uma boa líder, Rhuan. O barco estava no meio da tempestade, todo mundo fazendo alguma coisa. E eu… travei.

Ele franziu a testa. Não, não era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

— Letitia, acontece. Foi sua primeira navegação, não foi?

— Foi a primeira de Apolo também. — Ela suspirou, e abriu um sorriso pequeno. — E ele e Pietra carregaram um mastro nas costas.

— Letitia…

— Não. Eu tenho pensado nisso. Tenho pensado muito. E… Depois de ver como você cuidou de tudo, eu tenho certeza… Você merece esse cargo mais do que eu.

Rhuan quase deixou a caixa cair.

Ele a olhou completamente estático por um tempo. Letitia pegou a caixa de mão do caçador, que só voltou a si quando sentiu Apolo o cutucando com a próxima caixa.

— Santiago?

— Ah! Perdão.

Ele pegou a caixa e se voltou para Letitia.

— Eu… Eu estou lisonjeado, mas eu não posso, Letitia. Eu… — ele olhou para o mar, atrás de si. — Eu não posso ficar. Eu sempre vou querer ir, e…

— Eu posso ser sua substituta para quando você for. Mas quando você estiver aqui, eu acho que você deveria comandar, Rhuan. É a mudança que eu tenho resistido fazer, porque… — Ela engoliu em seco. — Eu posso ter sido escolhida pelo bom coração, mas isso não torna mais fácil entregar esse posto para alguém. Mas ainda assim sei que é o certo a se fazer.

Rhuan não respondeu. Ele viu Apolo e Pietra cochichando um para o outro ao seu lado, e Charles olhando fixamente para ele enquanto fazia seu trabalho, ainda se perguntando se estaria bem.

— Eu não sei…

— Não precisa decidir agora, ok? Vamos fazer uma coisa cooperativa… Depois se você quiser perguntamos aos outros o que eles acham. Se você decidir que não vai dar certo mesmo eles nem precisam ficar sabendo. — Ela suspirou. — As cartas me disseram para parar de resistir à mudança que eu queria fazer, Rhuan… E é isto. Agora só depende de você.

O caçador pegou a última caixa, entregou a Letitia e deixou a fila. Ele se sentou no porto por algum tempo, vendo as ondas batendo no cais e pensando sobre aquela vontade que sentia de voltar para o mar. A vontade que sempre sentia…

...e que era combatida pela vontade de ficar perto da família que ainda tinha. Poderia voltar ao mar, como passara, por anos, com Santiago. O marinheiro de quem pegara o nome ao se juntar ao clã. Mas isso fora antes de conhecer Letitia, e Charles, e Apolo, e Pietra… Agora que eram parte de sua família, não conseguia deixá-los.

Como era possível viver dividido ao meio daquele jeito? Subir num barco sentindo saudades de seu clã, e voltar a seu clã sentindo saudades do mar?

— Santiago!

Era Pietra o chamando. O descarregamento tinha acabado por completo e Letitia tinha terminado de se despedir da tripulação em nome do clã. Abriu um sorriso disfarçando o que sentia, e foi até eles.

Um breve olhar trocado com Letitia deixou claro que, ao menos por agora, a resposta dele era não. Ela, então, assumiu as ordens.

— Bem, precisamos encontrar um lugar que nos deixe dormir e comer, e depois começar a busca. Acho que podemos nos separar e nos encontrarmos aqui ao pôr-do-Sol. Santiago, comigo. Apolo e Pietra, procurem para dentro da cidade. Charles, vá para o centro. Depois que nos ajeitarmos, vamos sair à procura da Guarda Perséfone.

O clã concordou, e seguiu seus caminhos. Rhuan sabia bem porque estava com Letitia agora, mas não disse nada a respeito.

Ela tinha jogado um tsunami em cima dele com essa notícia. Agora, ele ia deixar a onda passar.


	37. Demônios Internos

_**Eu quero esconder a verdade**_

_**Eu quero proteger você**_

_**Mas com a fera dentro**_

_**Não há onde nos escondermos**_

_**Não importa o que fazemos**_

_**Ainda somos feitos de ganância**_

_**Este é o meu destino**_

_**Este é o meu destino**_

_**Quando você sentir o meu calor**_

_**Olhe nos meus olhos**_

_**É onde meus demônios se escondem**_

_**É onde meus demônios se escondem**_

_**Não se aproxime muito**_

_**É escuro aqui dentro**_

_**É onde meus demônios se escondem**_

_**É onde meus demônios se escondem**_

_**Demons — Imagine Dragons**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**30 de Outubro de 1818**_

**U**m bufar um pouco cansado saiu dos lábios de Alban.

— Nós nem saímos ainda, Alban — Aaron, que arrumava a gravata e o terno do líder, comentou. — Mantenha o espírito, amigo. A noite vai ser longa. Principalmente se depender de Thomas.

Sendo assim, teria que fazer depender dele mesmo. Chegar no local, encontrar Jekyll, cuidar de negócios, ir embora. Não tinha nenhum motivo para fazer aquela tortura chamada "baile da alta sociedade" durar mais tempo que o necessário. Imagine só, que disparate, ficar perdendo tempo em um baile com tanta coisa para resolver…

— Não vai ser nada longa. Vamos entrar, cuidar dos negócios, e sair. Rápido, simples e prático.

Aaron riu, e Alban se perguntou sinceramente o quanto seu clã o levava a sério como líder. Incrível. Ninguém o respeitava.

— E outra coisa. Você e Thomas, não façam nada estranho lá dentro entenderam? Vai estar cheio de gente.

Disso Aaron não riu, mas também não disse nada. Alban percebeu naquele momento que nunca tinha ido em um baile com os dois. Não fazia a menor ideia de qual era o comportamento padrão deles em um baile. Esperava que não fosse nada que o fizesse ter vontade de negar que os conhecia, especialmente quando estavam indo a trabalho. O silêncio do amigo, porém, já deixava claro que talvez esse fosse o exato tipo de coisa que ia acontecer.

Alban suspirou. Não tinha sentido discutir, mas ia continuar ansioso assim mesmo. Algum dia essa falta de cuidado deles ia colocar ele louco e acabar botando um dos dois na cadeia. Ou pior.

— Tomem cuidado.

— A gente sabe se cuidar.

O líder poderia ter acrescentado um longo discurso sobre como pegara os dois juntos no laboratório no dia em que Thomas voltara. Porém, antes que pudesse o fazer, a porta do quarto de Thomas se abriu e ele saiu, impecável como sempre, pronto para ir ao baile.

E atrás dele, Lily.

Alban fez um esforço colossal para continuar com a cara de bobo que costumava fazer sempre que ela estava por perto, mas dessa vez foi difícil. Muito difícil. Thomas tinha se comprometido à tarefa de arrumá-la de forma a estar apresentável para um baile da alta sociedade, e ele claramente não brincava em serviço. Ela estava linda. Ela _sempre_ estava linda, mas naquele momento...

Se acreditasse em Deus, teria começado a rezar naquele exato momento para que parasse de pensar no que estava pensando agora. Lily era uma moça de família. Não era para ele. Ela tinha status, propriedades, a família carregava títulos. Tudo que ele tinha era uma casinha na Escócia. Não era partido para ela. Tinha que parar de pensar em coisas como a boca cheia dela colada na sua. Ou em suas mãos desfazendo o penteado dos cabelos dela, passando pelos fios escuros… Ou no corpo dela sob o seu em uma cama de lençóis de cetim e…

— Alban!

Ele piscou os olhos, irritado por dentro, e se virou para Aaron e Thomas. Conseguia ver nos olhos deles que o achavam um tolo babão, completamente apaixonado e incapaz de entender.

Tanto melhor que pensassem assim. Ainda lhe escapava à compreensão que eles acreditassem tão facilmente em seu papel de sem noção. O que achavam que ele era, sinceramente? Inexperiente era diferente de desprovido de inteligência.

O líder suspirou.

— Vamos logo. Quanto antes formos, mais rápido resolvemos e mais rápido podemos voltar.

E então, se culpando pela própria cortesia e incapacidade de resistir aos seus impulsos, ele estendeu o braço.

— Senhorita Ayers?

Ela abriu um sorriso, e Alban conteve a vontade de soltar um muxoxo. Ela ficava muito tentadora quando estava feliz daquele jeito. Ele apenas abriu um sorriso pequeno em resposta. Não a merecia. Tinha que parar de desejá-la, pois não a merecia.

Não era como se tivesse se tornado amigo dela para cortejá-la, é claro que não. Tinha sido o exato oposto. Nunca pretendera ser nada além de um colega, mas acabaram ficando amigos, de repente. E mesmo isso Alban já pretendia que fosse tudo entre os dois, até que de repente se viu completamente apaixonado, e sem poder fazer nada a respeito.

Ele respirou fundo, afastando os pensamentos. Com sorte, sua frustração seria confundida com o indesejo de comparecer ao baile, afinal de contas, realmente não queria ir. Guiou Lily para fora, onde a carruagem de Thomas já os esperava. Entrou primeiro, oferecendo a mão como apoio para Lily. Em alguns segundos, os quatro estavam acomodados e a caminho da mansão de Lady Fallenworth.

— Umas últimas recomendações — Thomas comentou. — Lily, tente conversar como uma moça normal da sua idade, por favor. E se um cavalheiro lhe chamar para dançar e você realmente não quiser, ao menos dê uma boa desculpa.

Ela não pareceu feliz. De repente, Alban quis bater a cabeça de Thomas na janela da carruagem.

— Eu sei me comportar em bailes, Thomas. Venho de família tão nobre quanto a sua, embora não participe da sociedade como você.

Felizmente, ela sabia se defender bem o bastante sozinha para que ele não precisasse ceder a esse tipo de impulso.

Thomas levantou uma sobrancelha e voltou seu foco para o líder. Embora Alban tivesse zero interesse em manter reputações, concordava que quanto mais discretos fossem, melhor. Não tinha pedido a Aaron para que ele e Thomas se comportassem à toa.

— Há quanto tempo não vai em um baile?

Alban não sabia dizer. Se lembrava de estar em um em algum momento quando chegara em Londres, e depois nunca mais. Já faziam bons anos.

— Tanto assim? — Thomas continuou. — Só evite falar com as pessoas, então. Deixe que venham até você. Isso deve evitar que você fale alguma bobagem. A maioria dessas pessoas são muito religiosas e você não tem o melhor temperamento em torno de gente assim.

Poderia ter discutido, mas, bem, Thomas não estava errado no fim das contas.

O melhor que ele achava que poderia fazer era ficar no seu canto com Lily, que também não era tão chegada à frescuras da sociedade, e procurar Jekyll. Deixar as interações chatas e sociais para Thomas e Aaron, que pareciam saber lidar melhor com isso, era a melhor opção.

E foi com essa intenção que Alban desceu da carruagem, estendendo a mão para apoiar Lily na descida. Ele viu um adorável tom rosa subir às bochechas dela e engoliu em seco, disfarçando as borboletas em seu estômago com um sorriso inocente.

— Você parece nervoso, Alban — ela comentou, acompanhando ele, Thomas e Aaron em direção à entrada.

Alban sabia que parecia nervoso. Manteve o sorriso ingênuo no rosto e deu de ombros.

— Bailes não são meu ambiente de conforto. Admito, estou mesmo.

Lady Fallenworth não tinha economizado em luzes, flores decorativas e boa música. Dali de fora já se podia sentir o clima de baile muito bem. Haviam alguns convidados entrando, em ternos bem costurados e vestidos de altíssima classe, e outros formavam uma pequena fila do lado de fora. Até então, nenhum sinal de Jekyll.

Mais uma vez, Lily abriu aquele maravilhoso sorriso.

— Também não são o meu. Todo o excesso de educação…

— ...e a falsidade... — ele completou, sem pensar.

— ...e os homens. Os homens são péssimos nesses lugares. Parece que vieram arrastados para a forca.

Uma vez que o próprio Alban se sentia na fila para a forca enquanto esperava para entrar no baile, achou melhor não responder àquele comentário.

Aaron entregou seu convite e Thomas logo atrás dele, e Alban foi tirado de sua inércia no instante seguinte.

— Sua Graça, o Visconde de Prescott!

Alban evitou deixar o queixo cair. Sabia que Thomas vinha de família nobre, mas ele esquecera de mencionar que já tinha posse do título de visconde da família. Aquilo com certeza era muito útil, e devia ter sido o que o fizera afanar os convites do baile para os quatro. O alcance dele devia ser ainda maior do que tinha imaginado.

O líder alcançou a porta da mansão ao lado de Lily. Passadas formalidades como uma checagem de convites e Lily recebendo seu cartão de danças, os dois finalmente estavam dentro do insuportável inferno que o baile era.

E "insuportável inferno" aqui claramente se referia à sufocante quantidade de pessoas, música realmente alta e muitas risadas que ele conseguia dizer dali o quão fingidas eram. Era incrível. Viver fingindo certamente tinha o deixado com uma forte habilidade de detectar quando os outros o faziam perto dele, e aquele lugar cheirava tanto a fingimento que ele quase começara a se sentir nauseado.

Céus, detestava bailes. Sabia que sua mãe queria que ele se casasse. Sabia que. mesmo que não tivesse um título de nobreza, se tornava um excelente partido por ser um Frankestein. Mais de uma vez conhecera garotas com um interesse pela adrenalina de sua vida ou pelas distantes terras da Escócia. Mas se o casamento exigisse frequentar esse tipo de lugar para encontrar sua noiva, era mais provável que fosse morrer solteiro. Além disso, se fosse escolher com quem se casar, já sabia com quem. Mas não estava à altura dela.

— Devíamos procurar um lugar para ficar com boa visão da festa — ela sugeriu.

Mais uma vez, ele saiu de seus devaneios. Vinha se distraindo muito com esse tipo de pensamento ultimamente.

Como Aaron e Thomas já não estavam mais à vista, deixando Alban espantado com quão rápido eles tinham conseguido desaparecer no meio da festa, ele acabou concordando. Não queria se misturar de qualquer forma, e Lily também não.

Assim, os dois se serviram de doses de ponche, experimentaram um ou outro salgadinho, e foram se acomodar em um dos pontos na orla do salão de dança. Não estavam exatamente isolados das pessoas, mas não teria como sair de perto e ainda estar em alcance para procurar Jekyll. Aquilo era o melhor que podiam fazer.

— Então agora é só ficarmos atentos — ela comentou, balançando um pouco no lugar. — Você tem conhecimento do alcance monetário dele? Ou dos interesses românticos?

— Não. Qual o objetivo?

— Pode nos ajudar a descobrir o objetivo dele aqui. Se estiver na temporada por casamento, por exemplo, é provável que o encontremos falando com moças solteiras.

Ah. Bem, fazia muito sentido. Infelizmente, era Thomas que era dedicado a fofocas, não ele.

— Não sei dizer. Vamos ter que torcer para que…

Foi interrompido. Um dos homens frequentadores do baile se aproximou de Lily, e Alban levantou uma sobrancelha muito discretamente.

— Com licença — o recém-chegado cumprimentou, pegando a mão de Lily e beijando as costas.

Alban fez seu melhor para parecer impassível, mas estava com um péssimo pressentimento em relação a esse cara. Não sabia dizer porque. Ele tinha ar de fingido.

— Boa noite, Lorde Gresham.

Ela respondeu com mais educação do que o líder sentia que o homem merecia. O recém-chegado se deu ao trabalho de levantar devagar a aba do chapéu para Alban, mas não se deu ao trabalho de corresponder. Decidiu que ia assistir a interação entre os dois em silêncio e desejar que o tal Lorde Gresham pegasse fogo espontaneamente. Realmente não tinha ido com a cara dele.

— Como está o cartão de danças da senhorita essa noite?

Foi quando o homem perguntou isso que Alban percebeu o que tanto o desagradara no homem. A cada duas palavras, ele desviava os olhos do rosto de Lily para o colo dela, e o líder conhecia bem o brilho predador nos olhos dele. Alban apertou seu copo de ponche, tentando conter um forte instinto de acertá-lo na cabeça do homem. Mas ele sabia que Lily conseguia se virar sozinha. E, provavelmente, com muito mais classe que ele.

— Cheio — ela respondeu, com um sorriso suave.

Mas Alban conhecia os sorrisos dela. Aquele não era o sorriso suave de gentileza. Era o levemente venenoso. Ela claramente também não gostava daquele homem, e o líder estava começando a ficar incomodado com a insistência do tal Lorde de continuar ali.

— Engraçado… Tive a impressão de que a senhorita tinha acabado de chegar — ele respondeu, e agora Alban podia jurar que ouviu algo ameaçador em sua voz.

Lily travou. Alban conseguiu sentir isso. E foi assim que soube que deveria intervir.

— Sim. Acabamos de chegar. Eu me agendei no cartão de danças inteiro dela. Viemos a trabalho hoje, então decidimos nos certificar de que não haveriam distrações. O senhor, Lorde Gresham, está distraindo.

Gresham olhou para Alban com palpável desagrado, mas o líder sabia que ele não insistiria mais. Homens podiam não respeitar mulheres, mas sempre respeitavam um igual ou um superior. E como o tratamento de Lily para o homem tinha sido apenas de "Lorde", Alban tinha certeza que seu status de Frankestein poderia bater de frente com o dele.

De fato, o homem novamente cumprimentou os dois com o chapéu, agora em despedida. E, muito discretamente, deu as costas em silêncio e saiu.

— Alban? — Ele a ouviu o chamar. — Está um pouco vermelho.

Ele bufou. Não ia conseguir mascarar a irritação agora nem se quisesse.

— Estou. Detesto bailes. Qual é a desse cara afinal de contas?

Lily suspirou, e com isso Alban soube que a resposta era complicada. E ele não estava gostando disso. Precisou de muita força de vontade para continuar firme ao fazer a pergunta seguinte.

— Ele fez algo inapropriado com você?

A caçadora _corou_. E ainda não queria responder, mas Alban estava ficando muito vermelho agora, e talvez por isso ela tivesse decidido falar.

— Nada que eu não _quisesse_. Mas… Ele parece acreditar que minha concordância em um momento se estende a qualquer outro momento de sua vontade. E é um tanto quanto cansativo ficar o recusando o tempo todo.

Inacreditável. Naquele momento, Alban desistiu. Devia ter algo de errado com _ele_. Não fazia sentido que ele fosse tão diferente. Não fazia sentido que ele fosse o único a saber tratar as mulheres ao seu redor como _pessoas_.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Não, não era para pensar em sua adolescência agora. Agora estava ali para fazer um trabalho. E tinha que se focar nisso.

— Lily, me passe seu cartão de danças, por favor.

Ela franziu a testa, mas obedeceu. Alban escreveu seu nome em todas as danças do cartão dela, o devolvendo para a garota, e nem sequer a olhou. E como ela não objetou a isso, o assunto morreu assim mesmo. Era como as coisas funcionavam entre eles, às vezes. Se entendiam até nos gestos e no silêncio.

E com isso, a música que estava tocando acabou, e Alban teve que aceitar que teria que dançar com ela agora que tinha se agendado no cartão para isso. Seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou com a possibilidade e, na mesma hora, se amaldiçoou pelo que tinha feito. A próxima dança era uma valsa. A maldita e progressista valsa. Quem tinha inventado essa dança? Quem tinha sido o doido que achara que autorizar um homem e uma mulher a ficarem tão próximos em um salão de baile seria boa ideia?

— Eu não sei dançar isso — ele avisou.

Não conseguia pensar na possibilidade de dançar uma _valsa_ com Lily. Em segurá-la tão perto de si daquela forma. Nunca tinha estado tão perto dela assim, e tinha um sério receio do que poderia acabar fazendo se de repente fosse estar.

Mas não era mais uma possibilidade, e sim uma certeza, ele percebeu, quando Lily começou a rumar para a pista de dança.

— Não é difícil Alban, não se preocupe. E é uma dança que gira muito, então vai nos permitir olhar bem os arredores. É uma ótima oportunidade, na verdade.

Ele engoliu em seco. Não era com dançar mal que estava preocupado, é claro que não! Mas não podia falar isso. Não podia falar _nada_. Ia ter que dançar, e pronto. Era só uma dança. O que poderia dar errado nisso?

Alban percebeu o que poderia dar errado assim que sua mão tocou as costas da caçadora, e a outra segurou a mão dele. Estava perto o bastante para perceber o peito dela se movendo muito lentamente com a respiração. Ou o doce cheiro de flores do perfume que usava. Ou para ver uma mexa muito fininha de cabelo que tentava escapar do penteado. Ele apertou a mão dela, resistindo ao impulso de colocar aquela mecha no lugar. E então a música começou.

Realmente, os passos básicos não eram difíceis. E embora Lily estivesse o conduzindo, o que ele tinha muita certeza que irritaria muitos homens em seu lugar, ele logo conseguiu pegar jeito da coisa. Os dois estavam, de repente, dançando juntos. Era como todo o resto entre eles. Simples e muito fácil de sintonizar.

O que não era fácil, ele pensou, era todo o resto daquele instante. Estar tão perto dela era… Era demais. Alban não sabia dizer quando começara a desejá-la, mas, em algum momento, toda aquela ligação emocional que desenvolvera com ela se projetara nisso. E agora ele não conseguia desligar esse sentimento. E mesmo se fosse bom o bastante para ela, estava aterrorizado com a possibilidade de perder a amizade que construíra entre eles. Ou que ela pensasse que só se tornara seu amigo para isso. Ou… Ou…

Alban não conseguia mais pensar. Lily estava concentrada em olhar em volta, por cima do ombro dele. A cada giro, ele via no rosto dela um pouco mais de decepção por não ter encontrado Jekyll. Ele, que também devia estar procurando, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Dos lábios que tinham um tom delicado de rosa agora que não estavam pintados com o clássico tom de vermelho dela. Do contraste dos cabelos escuros para a pele clara. Daquela curva suave entre o pescoço e o ombro, aparecendo antes da gola do vestido. Ou dos ossos da clavícula dela aparecendo no decote do vestido, ou…

Percebeu, naquele instante, que seu olhar voltara para os lábios da caçadora, e que estava preso neles já há segundos. E que ela tinha percebido.

Alban sentiu o rosto corar. Seu coração acelerou e ele percebeu, assustado, que não teria como escapar agora. Como mentir. Ele já conseguia imaginar o rosto de decepção de Lily. Como ela ia se sentir usada com tudo isso. E sequer sabia como poderia se explicar. Ele realmente só desejara sua amizade. Todo o resto fora… inoportuno. Incontrolado. Mas tinha acontecido. E agora…

— Lily… — Eles tinham parado de dançar, e estavam inconvenientemente parados no meio do salão. — Eu…

— Alban, olha!

Ela o virou pelos ombros, bem a tempo de que Alban olhasse para trás.

Jekyll estava ali.


	38. Demônios Passados

_**Estou fora de alcance? **_

_**Estou fora do meu lugar?**_

_**Quando eu continuo dizendo que **_

_**Estou procurando por um espaço vazio**_

_**Oh, estou desejando você aqui**_

_**Mas estou desejando que você vá**_

_**Eu não posso ter você, e só vou lhe fazer mal**_

_**Oh, eu vou arruinar tudo**_

_**Oh, isso é apenas minha sorte**_

_**De novo, de novo e de novo**_

_**Me desculpe por tudo, oh tudo que eu fiz**_

_**A partir do segundo em que nasci**_

_**Parece que eu tinha uma arma carregada**_

_**E então eu atiro, atiro, atiro em tudo que eu amei**_

_**Oh, eu atiro, atiro, atiro através de cada coisa que eu amava**_

_**Shots — Imagine Dragons**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**30 de Outubro de 1818**_

**J**ekyll estava conversando com uma jovem nos arredores da roda de dança. Infelizmente para Alban, o homem escolheu esse exato momento para perceber que tinha sido visto também.

Não houve tempo para pensar. Jekyll começou a sair andando na direção oposta, e no mesmo instante Lily disparou a correr atrás dele. Alban precisou de um segundo para sair do choque e ir correndo atrás dela, aproveitando o caminho recém-aberto entre as pessoas.

— Frankestein! Estou a serviço! Frankestein, com licença, estou a serviço!

Ele fez o melhor para segui-la, mas àquele ponto, já estava começando a se perguntar como ela tinha conseguido abrir caminho com tanta facilidade. Era de uma força incrível. Acabou ficando vários passos para trás e, quando finalmente atravessou o mar de pessoas, estava de frente para um corredor da casa. Tudo que conseguiu ver foi a barra da saia de Lily sumindo na curva ao fim do corredor, e ele teve que se apressar para seguí-la.

Lily era rápida. Por muito tempo ele correu e correu apenas se focando em não perdê-la de vista. De repente, se viu do lado de fora da casa, na frente do labirinto de sebes que era o jardim de Lady Fallenworth.

Jekyll não era visto em lugar nenhum.

— Eu o perdi — Lily disse, com a respiração afobada, se sentando em um banco na entrada do labirinto. — Eu não fazia ideia de que ele podia correr tanto! Se não tivesse o olhado no rosto, diria que era outra pessoa!

Alban ficou nas pontas dos pés, olhando em volta, ansioso. Mas se Jekyll tivesse se abaixado um pouquinho que fosse, estaria escondido nas sebes.

— O maldito… Nos odeia tanto a ponto de sair correndo desse jeito? É questão de honra agora. Eu vou atrás dele nem que tenha que invadir sua casa!

O líder olhou irritado para a sebe. Precisavam da ajuda dele! Ele tinha ido até eles em primeiro lugar, querendo dividir seus conhecimentos! Não podia dividir agora? Pessoas poderiam acabar morrendo!

E depois era ele quem era péssimo em engolir o orgulho… Ao menos não saíra correndo como aquele puto maldito desgraçado…

— Alban… Eu preciso de ajuda…

Ele desviou o olhar da sebe na mesma hora, se virando para Lily. A caçadora tinha apoiado o pé sobre uma das pernas, e percebeu que ela poderia ter torcido.

O líder não era médico. Em verdade, de todos os quatro ele era o que menos entendia de tudo isso. Sua especialidade era Física. Não sabia bem como poderia ajudá-la fora do mais básico possível.

— Devo buscar Thomas ou Aaron?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não… Espera, acho que vai ficar tudo bem.

Alban se sentiu ansioso. Ela começou a massagear o pé e, por mais que ele quisesse ajudar, sabia que seria péssimo se vissem os dois sozinhos ali fora. Ele com as mãos no tornozelo dela, ajoelhado ao seus pés… Poderia acabar com a reputação de Lily.

— Consegue se levantar?

Ela demorou mais alguns segundos, mas tentou e conseguiu. Alban conteve um suspiro aliviado. Ao menos estava bem.

— Excelente. E agora, o que faremos? — ele perguntou. — Já tentamos ficar de tocaia na casa dele, e não deu em nada. Não conseguimos o alcançar em casa, não conseguimos em espaços públicos… E desde quando ele consegue correr tão rápido assim?

— Eu não sei Alban… Eu…

Lily mordeu o lábio, e o líder sentiu todo seu corpo reagir a isso em um arrepio involuntário. Alban fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

Ela não era para ele. Ela era nobre. Tinha que ficar com alguém à altura. Alguém da classe de Thomas. Não ele. Não era para ele. Ele não era o suficiente. Ela não o merecia…

— Talvez eu devesse tentar… — ela sugeriu.

Alban respirou fundo. _Foco, Alban. Foco._

— Tentar o quê?

— Ficar de tocaia. Talvez ele seja mais aberto à presença de uma mulher. Não vai me ver como uma ameaça...

Depois disso, Alban não ouviu o resto. Sua mente desligou. Estava vendo a boca dela se mexer, mas tinha se perdido depois de pensar na possibilidade de Lily, sozinha, de noite, na porta da casa de um homem solteiro esperando que ele abrisse para ela.

Não. Não, algumas coisas eram demais. Algumas coisas não eram questão dela não ligar para sua reputação, ou de seu trabalho com os Frankestein. Algumas coisas eram _perigosas_. E não achava que ela entendesse isso.

— Não.

Ela pareceu genuinamente triste.

— Por que não? Poderia dar certo! Talvez ele…

— Não, Lily, que demônios te possuíram para pensar numa coisa dessas?! Você perdeu a noção do perigo?

A voz de Alban subiu algumas oitavas ao dizer isso. Ela era um gênio para várias coisas, mas para outras... Quase desafiava a paciência dele. _Quase_.

Ela franziu a testa de um jeito muito particular que Alban sabia que significava que ela estava a um argumento de ficar muito irritada.

— Você tem alguma ideia melhor? Não podemos perder outra chance, Alban. Precisamos dele!

— A custo da sua segurança!?

— A qualquer custo! Você me conhece o bastante para saber que não vou colocar minha vida acima da segurança de Londres. É o meu trabalho, Alban!

Sim. Era.

— E o que eu faço se homens como Gresham te encontrarem na rua sozinha desse jeito?

Ela se calou. Lily poderia ser uma ótima caçadora, mas ainda era uma só. Ela contra três homens não era um conflito de resultado difícil de se prever.

Alban se aproximou, pousando as mãos em seus ombros e olhando em seus olhos. Tinha que fazê-la entender que não era indestrutível. Nenhum deles era.

— Por favor… — ele pediu. — Não faça uma coisa dessas. Eu vou dar um jeito, ok?

O líder percebeu naquele instante que embora tivesse tido uma grande descarga de adrenalina perseguindo Jekyll. Os efeitos de dançar com ela não tinham passado completamente. Talvez não devesse estar a segurando tão perto de si desta forma.

— Você não tem que dar um jeito em nada sozinho! — Lily insistiu. — Somos uma equipe, Alban, fazemos as coisas juntos! Nós temos que…

Ela continuou falando, e falando, e falando, e não parecia ter entendido absolutamente nada de tudo que ele tinha acabado de dizer. E, de repente, ele se frustrou e cansou de discutir. O que ia fazer? Amarrá-la à estátua do jardim para impedi-la de sair?

— E se eu for com você?

— Ele não vai te deixar entrar.

— É um impasse, então.

— Sim, é.

Alban abaixou a cabeça. Não tinha mais o que dizer. É claro, poderia ordenar a ela que ficasse. Mas ele nunca fora esse tipo de líder, e não queria ser. E agora sentia que ela sairia andando daquela casa sozinha, e que seria seguida por alguém e que…

— Alban?

Ele sentiu o toque dela em seu braço, e desviou o olhar para a caçadora.

— Confie em mim. Eu consigo…

— Não é em você que eu não confio, Lily.

Talvez estivesse mesmo em algum limite senil, porque levantou sua mão e fez um carinho suave no rosto dela. Sua mão tremia um pouco, e para sua surpresa, ela inclinou um pouco o rosto, na direção de sua mão.

Aquele pequeno gesto fez uma possibilidade louca percorrer a mente de Alban. Louca, sim, porque não tinha a menor chance de ser verdade. Não tinha a menor chance de Lily o desejar como ele a desejava.

Ela devia ter bebido ponche demais. Devia ter porque não tinha a menor chance de…

Lily se colocou na ponta dos pés.

— L-lily… O que está…

Ela o beijou.

Primeiro, Alban não entendeu direito o que estava acontecendo. Não reagiu, chocado ao sentir o toque dos lábios que tanto vinha imaginando como seriam nos seus. Macios. Doces. Exatamente tudo que tinha imaginado. E ele podia até ser virgem, mas essa não era a primeira vez que beijava alguém. Algo de diferente estava acontecendo. Havia algum tipo de… faísca? Não sabia dizer. Ele sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar de cima a baixo, e algo em seu coração relaxou. Como se estivesse apertado há muito tempo sem ele saber e de repente fosse solto. Como se de repente ele tivesse chegado em casa.

Então, ele ouviu um "oh" surpreso atrás de si, seguido da voz de uma mulher de meia-idade:

— Eu sabia que era uma libertina. E, trabalhando com esses homens, era claro que ia dar nisso…

Foi como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre Alban. Ele empurrou Lily delicadamente pelos ombros, chocado, sentindo sua respiração acelerar.

_O que tinha acabado de acontecer?_

Os segundos seguintes pareceram se passar em câmera lenta. Ele viu a expressão surpresa e um pouco magoada no rosto de Lily. Olhando para trás, viu duas mulheres, uma delas dona da fala, deixando o jardim. De certo iam espalhar para todo o baile que Lily tinha acabado de beijar seu chefe. Então, olhou para as próprias mãos e viu que estava tremendo.

_O que tinha feito?_

De "Lily estava beijando o líder de seu clã no jardim", a fofoca logo iria crescer para "Lily tem um caso ilegítimo com o homem que vê todos os dias a serviço". Não existia reputação que sobrevivesse a aquilo.

— Não… — ele murmurou. Estava ficando tonto. — Não… Não, não, não, não…

Tudo que ele tinha lutado tanto contra… Por que sim, poderia tê-la cortejado da maneira correta. Considerara isso. Pensara a respeito e desistira da ideia várias vezes por achar que ela devia conseguir coisa melhor. Assistira Lily dispensar um homem atrás do outro, se perguntando internamente se demoraria muito para que ela conseguisse se apaixonar por alguém. Para que ela se casasse logo e ele pudesse matar suas esperanças de vez… E agora…

— Por quê? — ele perguntou, apenas, se sentando no banco ali ao lado. Estava começando a lacrimejar.

Todo esse tempo esperando que ela se apaixonasse por alguém, e ela escolhera se apaixonar por _ele?_

— Eu… — Alban ouviu na voz dela uma nota de confusão. — Eu pensei que você… Pensei que… Me quisesse…

Lily suspirou. Houve um período de silêncio no jardim e ela decidiu ir embora.

Alban soube naquele momento que se a deixasse ir sem falar nada as coisas jamais seriam as mesmas entre eles. E isso era algo que ele não poderia aceitar.

— Lily… Sente-se aqui, por favor.

Ela se virou para ele devagar, e ele notou que ela também lacrimejava. A caçadora enxugou os cantos dos olhos, e Alban tentou ignorar aquela dor pungente no peito por tê-la feito chorar.

— Eu nunca te contei a história de como me juntei ao clã — ele começou.

Não era algo sobre o qual gostasse de falar. Mas se não falasse ela não iria entender.

— Minha mãe conheceu meu pai em um desses bailes. Ela é daqui, da Inglaterra. Meu pai era da Escócia. No primeiro baile em que foram, eles foram vistos se beijando em uma varanda… — Exatamente como tinham acabado de ver os dois. — ...E como resultado, acabaram se casando duas semanas depois.

Isso era muito comum. E agora que todo mundo ia sair falando que os dois eram amantes, ele percebeu de repente que era muito provável que acontecesse com eles também. Era isso ou ela estaria arruinada pelo resto da vida…

Alban viu no rosto da caçadora que ela tinha acabado de perceber a mesma coisa. Não era isso que estavam conversando agora, porém. Ele realmente não gostava de entrar em detalhes naquela história, então achou melhor resumir qualquer parte que não fosse importante.

— Longa história resumida… Ele era um canalha. E beijou minha mãe na sacada porque sabia que a obrigariam a se casar com ele. A levou para a Escócia para morar com ele e… Eu sou o filho mais velho, e não demorei a nascer. Minha mãe não queria se deitar com ele em nenhuma das ocasiões em que isso aconteceu, mas teve que fazer assim mesmo. E foi assim que eu nasci.

Agora a expressão de Lily era de nojo. Não a culpava. Ele mesmo estava sentindo um pequeno enjoo na boca do estômago.

— Talvez por isso eu só tenha me apaixonado por você depois de sermos amigos por tanto tempo. Eu nunca quis me apaixonar. Sempre quis morrer sozinho, sabe? Eu… Meu pai vivia batendo na minha mãe. Ela não queria que eu soubesse, mas eu fui crescendo e fui percebendo. Não era só bater. Tenho certeza de que ele a levava para a cama à força também. — Ele sentiu um nó na garganta.

— Você nunca disse nada disso… — Lily sussurrou.

Não. Nunca. Para ninguém. E ainda não tinha acabado.

— Um dia… — Ele tentou não chorar, mas agora já tinha começado. — Um dia ele estava batendo muito nela, porque ela saiu à noite com uma vizinha sem avisar. E ele não parava… Ele não ia parar, Lily… Eu fiz o que eu tinha que fazer…

Alban sentiu Lily segurar sua mão. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando tirar as imagens de sua mente. O sangue... Sua mãe completamente ferida… Tudo aquilo…

— Alban…

— Eu o matei. Eu peguei a arma dele no escritório e atirei q-quatro vezes… — sua voz começara a gaguejar. — Duas nas costas, uma na nuca, uma atrás da cabeça. E ele morreu.

O líder viu Lily levar a mão à boca. Era exatamente como sabia que ia ser. Ele era um monstro, no fim das contas. Ele era. E sabia disso.

— E ele se levantou — Alban continuou. — Por uma semana, eu tive que matar ele todas as noites, porque ele era um louco violento que continuava levantando como um zumbi… Isso até um Frankestein aparecer… E depois de resolver o problema, ele me recrutou.

Alban se levantou. Não achava que conseguia falar mais alguma coisa por agora. Ainda não sabia o que fazer com o beijo que ela tinha o dado. Ainda não sabia o que fazer com quase nada. Nessas horas, a única coisa que podia fazer era se focar no que tinha de segurança para si: seu trabalho.

— Você precisa encontrar alguém que seja bom para você. Que tenha um bom título. Que não traga toda essa… Essa sujeira junto.

Houve um tempo de silêncio. Alban respirou fundo, tentando colocar sua consciência no lugar. Ainda estava perdido.

— Eu vou encontrar Jekyll — ele anunciou, por fim. Lily não ia sozinha, de jeito nenhum. — Você vá atrás de Thomas e Aaron. Vamos conseguir o que precisamos de Jekyll nem que tenhamos que arrancar dele.

Daquela vez, tinha falado em tom de ordem. Ela apenas concordou, percebendo a mudança em sua voz. E, assim, Alban respirou fundo e deixou a casa de Lady Fallenworth.


	39. A Canção do Cisne

_**Oh, meu amor, meu querido**_

_**Eu anseio pelo seu toque**_

_**Há um longo e solitário tempo**_

_**O tempo passa tão devagar**_

_**E o tempo pode fazer tanto**_

_**Você ainda é meu?**_

_**Eu preciso do teu amor**_

_**Eu preciso do teu amor**_

_**Deus me dê o seu amor**_

_**Unchained Melody — Righteous Brothers**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**30 de Outubro de 1818**_

**N**ão demoraram dois minutos para que, depois de entrar no baile, Thomas perdesse Alban e Lily de vista. Ele suspirou e, sinceramente, não ligava. Especialmente quando Aaron apareceu ao seu lado, ajeitando a barra da gola do terno e coçando a garganta.

— Bem, isso foi rápido.

— Eles provavelmente vão encontrar um lugar quieto para ficar e observar a festa — Thomas respondeu, sabendo que Aaron se referia ao desaparecimento súbito de seus amigos. — Nós devíamos falar com as pessoas.

Aaron concordou, em silêncio, e Thomas julgou isso como sendo o suficiente. Então, ele pegou duas taças de vinho de um garçom que passava ao lado. Ofereceu uma a Aaron e começou a olhar em volta, procurando por uma boa pessoa para conversar. Pelo canto do olho, reparou que Aaron abriu um sorriso pequeno ao experimentar o vinho, e se sentiu levemente orgulhoso por isso. Escolhera aquela taça de vinho especificamente pensando nele, afinal de contas, e obviamente tinha acertado. Conhecia Aaron o bastante para saber que sua bebida preferida era vinho, e para saber que tipo de vinho ele gostava de beber: tinto e seco.

E eram tantas as pequenas coisas que sabia sobre ele… Sabia que ele morria de medo de qualquer inseto voador, de forma que Thomas sempre tinha que matar qualquer coisa que entrasse voando no quarto quando estavam juntos. Sabia que Aaron vinha de origem muito humilde e tinha a família grande, que os visitava de vez em quando e que vivia trocando cartas com um dos irmãos. Sabia que Aaron tinha um longo histórico na cama, mas que seu coração era tão inexperiente quanto poderia ser. Por vezes, tinha receio de magoá-lo por isso, mesmo que ele dissesse que sabia que eram só um caso.

Céus, sabia o seu nome _completo_, e que Jerome, o nome do meio, era motivo de vergonha por ser bíblico. Tinha descoberto ao pegar os documentos dele para reservar entradas em uma festa para os dois. Tivera o bom tato de não dizer a Aaron que reparara nisso, porque ele parecia bem sem graça com a origem cristã daquele nome.

Sabia que Aaron tinha medo de morrer sem deixar sua marca no mundo.

Talvez soubesse mais sobre ele do que sabia sobre si mesmo, em algum nível. Para alguém que nunca pretendera se prender a relacionamentos de nenhuma forma, era um pensamento assustador. Mas era também confortável. Era uma mistura estranha e agradável, e vinha pensando muito nisso recentemente.

— Thomas? — Aaron chamou, e Thomas piscou os olhos algumas vezes, atordoado, percebendo que estivera o encarando.

— Sim. O que foi?

Aaron ergueu um pouco sua taça, apontando para um ponto atrás de Thomas, e o caçador se virou. Lorde Fallenworth estava ali, e o olhava com um ar muito discreto de interesse, cautela e dúvida. Thomas engoliu em seco. Sabia o que aquele olhar significava e, em outra ocasião, teria seguido o homem para qualquer que fosse o canto onde ele quisesse estar sem pensar duas vezes.

Mas, daquela vez, ele olhou para o líquido escuro em sua taça e não sentiu aquele arrepio, aquela adrenalina que costumava sentir quando um homem o chamava para um canto qualquer. Na verdade, a mera ideia de estar com Lorde Fallenworth em um quarto o deixou levemente nauseado.

Não que fosse culpa do homem. Thomas seria o primeiro a reconhecer que Lorde Fallenworth era extremamente atraente, e talentoso. Sua esposa certamente era muito sortuda, ao menos no aspecto sexual da vida. Mas… Não queria. Não sabia explicar, só não queria.

Thomas lançou um olhar para Aaron, percebendo que ele tinha abaixado o olhar para o próprio copo e não estava falando nada. Não parecia muito animado também. Em verdade, conhecia Aaron para saber que para que ele estivesse em silêncio, quieto, e sem um sorriso no rosto, algo de _muito errado_ estava acontecendo.

Isso o incomodou. Por qualquer motivo que fosse, incomodou muito. Thomas enfiou a mão dentro do terno, com a expressão bem séria, e tirou seu distintivo. O clã não usava muito os distintivos que tinha, mas ocasionalmente poderia ser útil, como daquela vez. Ele mostrou o distintivo de Frankestein para Lorde Fallenworth, o metal da insígnia refletindo um pouco a luz do local, e ele viu um pequeno sorriso de concordância no rosto do homem. Então, deu as costas para o anfitrião e chamou Aaron com um aceno de mão.

— O que foi isso? Por que mostrou o distintivo pra ele?

— Achei melhor deixar claro que vim à serviço.

Distintivos eram mesmo bem úteis. Às vezes Thomas pensava se os outros clãs também deveriam ter os deles. Contudo, deveria ser inútil aos Flores, uma vez que não tinham casa, e também para os da Vinci e os Van Helsing, visto que eram respaldados pela igreja e isso já era _status_ suficiente. Mas, de qualquer forma que fosse, eram úteis para eles. E… Havia uma certa sensação de poder em carregar um consigo.

E era sobre isso que Thomas era, no fim das contas. Poder. Era o que importava. O poder de Lorde Fallenworth tinha o colocado ali dentro, mas não faria mais nada por ele agora. Então, não tinha problema em dispensá-lo de maneira discreta e não suspeita, certo?

Alguma coisa parecia ter feito Aaron recuperar a postura e o jeito divertido ao seu lado, Thomas percebeu. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, de novo, e estava rindo das coisas mais bobas. Fazia piadas sem sentido de uma outra roupa de alguém, ou da comida, ou de qualquer coisa que permitisse uma piada tão sem graça que talvez fosse melhor nunca ter sido nem ouvida.

— Hm… Mas talvez pudéssemos ter perguntado a ele sobre Jekyll, não?

Thomas soltou uma risadinha sarcástica. Estava claro que Aaron estava feliz daquele jeito porque Thomas dispensara a chance de ir se encontrar com o Lorde.

— Se ele estiver aqui, vamos encontrar. Ou Alban e Lily irão. Isso é certeza. Vamos só continuar circulando por agora, certo?

Aaron concordou, e para Thomas, isso foi o bastante.

Ele estava acostumado com festas o suficiente para caminhar com classe entre as pessoas, lento o bastante para ter conversas curtas, rápido o suficiente para não se atrasar demais em lugar nenhum. Ainda assim, não conseguiram ver Jekyll, ou ouvir dele de ninguém. Em algum ponto, Thomas começou a considerar que tudo que tinha feito fora por nada, e que o homem simplesmente não fora à festa. Talvez inclusive tivesse descoberto que os dois iam, e tivesse faltado por isso. Que inferno… Todo aquele esforço, por nada?

Thomas e Aaron se recostaram na mesa de comida depois de um bom tempo. Enquanto estavam ali, uma música de valsa começou a tocar. Thomas estava distraído o bastante com sua bebida e os petiscos para não prestar atenção no que acontecia na pista, mas logo ele sentiu um tapa leve no ombro, e se virou.

— O que foi? — perguntou a Aaron.

O caçador apontou para a pista, e Thomas olhou.

Sem chance.

Alban estava dançando com Lily.

O queixo de Thomas caiu.

— O que eu perdi?

— Incrível — Aaron comentou, baixinho. — Anos para que eles se dessem conta de alguma coisa, e já estão dançando, enquanto…

O caçador parou de falar, e Thomas olhou para ele, pensativo. Enquanto o quê? Aaron tinha engolido em seco, e voltara a tomar um gole de seu vinho. Estava claro para Thomas que ele tinha parado uma frase no meio do caminho.

Olhando para Alban e Lily girando no salão, não sabia dizer exatamente como, mas Thomas percebeu o que Aaron estava sentindo. E, de repente, ele também ficou furioso. Anos e anos, Alban e Lily ao lado um do outro. Eles tinham acabado de se dar conta de que sentiam algo e estavam ali, dançando como se fossem heróis de um romance. Enquanto isso, ele e Aaron, que tinham uma história de anos, não podiam ter metade daquilo.

Thomas era médico. Ele _sabia_ que não tinha nada de errado consigo, nem com Aaron. Errado estava quem pensava menos de si por não caber em qualquer narrativa senil que tinham construído a respeito do mundo.

Ele podia aguentar a crueldade do mundo, estava acostumado a isso. Mas Aaron era bom demais para ver esse tipo de coisa. Thomas sabia nos pequenos detalhes de como Aaron se portava agora, como a respiração e a postura, o quão frustrado ele estava.

Não ia deixar isso assim. Não podia, céus. Se importava muito para isso. Ele soltou uma risada sarcástica em seguida. Sim, se importava… Como isso tinha acontecido?

Thomas deixou o salão, chamando Aaron para o acompanhar. Estava sentindo o peito pesado de uma forma estranha, e sabia que não era por si mesmo. Céus, já tinha visto dezenas de casais dançarem e sinceramente não ligava se Alban e Lily finalmente tinham tirado as cabeças dos buracos do chão e percebido um ao outro. Mas Aaron parecia ligar. E sentir. E agora Thomas estava sentindo também.

O destino final do caçador foi um dos vários escritórios vazios da casa. Ele trancou a porta depois que os dois tinham entrado, e respirou fundo, ajeitando o terno. Dali conseguiam ouvir a música do salão, mesmo que um pouco distante, e a valsa que Alban e Lily vinham dançando tinha acabado de chegar em seus últimos acordes, e foi seguida por alguns aplausos.

Thomas coçou a garganta e, pomposamente, estendeu a mão para Aaron.

— O que é isso? — Aaron perguntou, e ele ainda tinha um ar de tristeza no rosto que fez Thomas querer, ao mesmo tempo, o abraçar e bater em todo mundo que estava dançando lá embaixo.

Que sentimento louco! O mais estranho de tudo era um arrepio de alegria por baixo de tudo, algum tipo de… orgulho? Sim… Não sabia de que estava se orgulhando, mas estava, e era tudo tão confuso… Mas… Bom… Sim, era um sentimento bom.

— Estou te convidando para dançar — Thomas respondeu.

E como Aaron parecia chocado demais para sair do lugar, ele puxou o homem pelo pulso, passando uma de suas mãos para a cintura dele, e a outra segurando firme a mão de Aaron. A música seguinte começou lá embaixo e Thomas começou a dançar de um lado para o outro.

— Viu só? — ele perguntou. Atordoado, Aaron colocou a mão livre no ombro de Thomas.

Eles balançaram devagar por alguns segundos, mas Thomas percebeu que aquilo não apagou a expressão preocupada do rosto do caçador, e sentiu o coração dar um salto. E agora, o que ia fazer? Não era uma boa pessoa para lidar com os sentimentos dos outros. Sua sinceridade rígida era seu pior defeito. E agora?

— Aaron, o que está acontecendo?

Thomas se perguntou se ele tentaria desviar do assunto, fingir que não tinha nada de mais, pois seria um esforço infrutífero. Por algum tempo, Aaron pareceu estar ponderando exatamente isso, mas no fim das contas, ele cedeu.

— Não é… justo.

E Thomas sabia exatamente o que Aaron queria dizer.

— Não… Não é. Nós dois vivemos uma história por anos, nas sombras. Eles acabam de começar a deles e já podem fazer isso na frente do mundo.

Thomas engoliu em seco. Agora que tinha falado isso em voz alta, percebeu que estava muito mais incomodado com a situação do que tinha imaginado que estaria. Aaron abaixou a cabeça, e Thomas esperou por um tempo até ele voltar a falar, porque sabia que ele falaria. O conhecia assim.

— É só que… — Aaron engoliu em seco antes de continuar, e Thomas sentiu um aperto no peito porque conhecia aquele jeito dele de tropeçar nas palavras. Significava que Aaron poderia chorar a qualquer instante. — Eu… Eu os amo. Alban é meu amigo. Lily é minha irmã, praticamente. Eu… Eu não quero sentir…

— Inveja?

Aaron abaixou a cabeça, e Thomas levantou o rosto dele em tempo de ver uma lágrima escorrendo.

Não. Não, não. Isso não. Aaron era muito bom para chorar. Muito puro. Como era possível que o universo tivesse _coragem_ de fazer Aaron se sentir triste com qualquer coisa que fosse?

— Está tudo bem, Aaron… Eu também tenho inveja. Não quer dizer que somos ruins, ou… Ou que não gostamos deles… Ou… Ou…

Outra lágrima escorreu, e no segundo seguinte Aaron estava realmente chorando, misturando lágrimas com soluços. Thomas o abraçou, desejando que pudesse ser mais alto para o segurar em seu peito como Aaron tinha feito com ele daquela vez. Não sabia o que fazer.

— Aaron, conversa comigo… Por favor…

— Eu… — ele soluçou mais um pouco. — Por que eu tive que nascer assim? Por quê?

Thomas mordeu o lábio. Começou um carinho nas costas de Aaron, mas não sabia se estava adiantando. Céus, não sabia se nada adiantava àquela altura. Aquela inveja visceral também estava nele, afinal de contas. A diferença era que Aaron era bom o bastante para se sentir mal por isso, enquanto que em Thomas a inveja se tornava ódio. Cada vez mais. Não ódio de Alban e Lily, claro que não. Mas de todos os outros, todo mundo que tinha os escrutinado a ponto de que o único lugar onde podiam se sentir seguros tinha se tornado ilegal…

De repente, Thomas pensou nos sonhos que Aaron sempre tinha para o futuro. O amante nunca o incluíra nele quando conversavam, mas era claro para Thomas que nos sonhos de Aaron os dois estavam juntos. Que não era Aaron morando sozinho numa casa no interior, eram os dois. E ultimamente… Thomas vinha sentindo que queria isso.

— Sabe Aaron… A casa no campo… Eu iria com você. — Thomas levantou a mão para fazer um carinho nos cabelos de Aaron, ainda tentando o acalmar. — Talvez eu esteja ficando velho, procurando uma forma de me aquietar na vida…

Thomas soltou uma risada baixinha. Sim, talvez fosse isso. Às vezes ele se esquecia de que era dez anos mais velho que Aaron. Em outras ocasiões essa diferença ficava clara. E, às vezes, Aaron parecia mais maduro que ele.

— O-o quê está dizendo? — Aaron perguntou, se afastando um pouco do abraço.

O amante enxugou as lágrimas do rosto, fungando um pouco.

— Você vivia falando que queria se mudar para uma casa no campo um dia… Não sei quando você queria fazer isso, mas… Quando resolvermos isso com Jekyll, talvez possamos falar à respeito. Largar tudo… E ir.

Ele viu nos olhos de Aaron o quanto ele estava incrédulo, e isso fez Thomas se perguntar exatamente o quanto de sua afeição pelo caçador nunca tinha aflorado antes. Era sua culpa. Se acostumara a ser uma pedra de gelo, quando Aaron era muito sensível e alegre. Nunca deveria ter dado certo para eles. Por vezes Thomas tinha sentido que estava corrompendo o outro, quem diria… Mas… De alguma forma, funcionava. E funcionava mais do que qualquer outra coisa que Thomas já tinha sentido na vida.

Ele não queria deixar isso escapar.

— Fique comigo — Thomas pediu, puxando Aaron para perto e tocando seus lábios nos dele.

Thomas sentiu a tensão no corpo de Aaron. A surpresa. E sentiu também ele relaxar depois, sentiu os braços de Aaron o abraçando e a paixão na resposta do beijo que claramente queria dizer sim. Thomas ainda estava surpreso. Nunca tentara ter um amante sério antes. Embora todo o tempo que já tinha passado com Aaron pudesse contar com um amante _fixo_, um _sério_ era outra coisa. E era algo que ele queria… Ah, com Aaron queria, para o resto da vida que fosse, céus, até o fim dos tempos! Estaria com ele até…

Ele ouviu batidas na porta.

Thomas respirou fundo, decidindo que não ia se estressar com interrupções. Seriam as últimas, e depois eles iriam embora. E fim.

— Thomas? Aaron? Estão aí?

Então o caçador franziu a testa. Era Lily.

Ele e Aaron se olharam. Thomas deu ao amante alguns segundos para terminar de limpar o rosto e parecer apresentável antes de abrir a porta.

Lily estava ofegante. Era óbvio que estivera correndo. E estava bem vermelha, também.

— Lily? O que aconteceu? — Aaron perguntou, indo até a porta.

— Finalmente… Eu já olhei em dois andares dessa casa gigante! — Ela respirou fundo, e Thomas percebeu imediatamente que a caçadora estava sozinha.

Talvez Alban estivesse procurando por eles em outro lugar, pensou. Mas… Sentia que não era isso. Lily estava vermelha, afobada e cansada. E parecia muito aflita. A voz dela saiu falha, no meio de uma respiração forçada, quando ela voltou a falar.

— É o Alban. Ele está meio transtornado com uma coisa que fizemos e… E agora eu acho que ele está indo fazer algo muito, muito estúpido. Eu preciso de ajuda.


	40. Um Dia é da Caça

_**Tudo o que quero fazer**_

_**É correr para você**_

_**Correr para você**_

_**E por toda minha vida, eu prometo**_

_**Continuar a correr para você**_

_**Não posso dizer como os dias serão**_

_**Não posso mudar o que o futuro nos reserva**_

_**Mas eu quero você nele**_

_**Cada hora, cada minuto**_

_**Running Home To You — The Flash**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**30 de Outubro de 1818**_

— **D**e que tipo de "estúpido" estamos falando?

Apesar de Thomas fazer a pergunta com o mesmo ar superficial que trazia em tudo que falava, Lily o conhecia o suficiente para ver por baixo da capa de nobreza e da postura de indiferente. Ele estava realmente preocupado. Thomas e Aaron deixaram a sala e a seguiram em direção à saída da festa. Precisavam de uma carruagem. Urgente.

— Do tipo mortal — ela respondeu. — Falta uma hora para Madrugada dos Mortos-Vivos e ele decidiu se enfiar na rua e ir atrás de Jekyll! Sozinho!

— O que? — Thomas perguntou, chocado.

Sua reação tinha sido a mesma. Era de se esperar que Alban, como líder do clã, ia se lembrar que a madrugada do dia 30 para o dia 31 de outubro era uma das piores insurgências de névoa que poderiam enfrentar. O quão transtornado tinha ficado para esquecer uma coisa dessas? Iam sair monstros de todos os cantos da cidade e ele decidira sair pela rua sozinho?!

Lily o viu tirar o relógio de bolso para conferir, e isso resultou em um palavrão.

— Não falta uma hora, falta meia. O que ele tem na cabeça? O que foi que vocês fizeram para ele tomar uma decisão idiota dessas?

Ela não conseguiu evitar o tom rosado nas bochechas, e se virou de costas, tímida. Não precisava que os dois soubessem o que tinha acontecido. Mas, para seu desespero, aquele leve tom vermelho no rosto foi o suficiente.

— Bem, já não era sem tempo, não é? — Aaron comentou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Lily não achava que pudesse falar disso agora. Ela apenas começou a caminhar em direção à saída do baile, de novo com o distintivo em mãos para abrir caminho.

Porque, afinal de contas, eles não entendiam. Não que não tivessem seus problemas, era claro que tinham. E eram com certeza piores que os dela. Mas, ainda assim, era uma situação diferente. Não tinha como eles entenderem o que era ser uma mulher, conseguir um trabalho depois de todo o esforço que fizera para isso, e se apaixonar pelo chefe. O mínimo que iria acontecer seria todo mundo dizer que ela só conseguira seu trabalho por estar se deitando com ele. No máximo… Bem, alguém tinha os visto juntos. Não dava para ficar muito pior que aquilo.

Então, sim, era claro que ela tinha se impedido de declarar seus sentimentos por todo esse tempo. E agora que tinha estava profundamente arrependida. Engoliu em seco, tentando não pensar em todos os problemas que teria que lidar depois de ter sido vista com Alban. Céus, não queria pensar nisso agora. Ele estava em perigo. Precisava salvá-lo.

— Desculpe, acho que ainda não entendi — Thomas comentou.

— Tom, eles estão juntos agora.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha. Então era "Tom" agora?

O que estava acontecendo naquele escritório antes que chegasse?

— Isso eu entendi — Thomas cortou, dando um tapa amigável nas costas da cabeça de Aaron. — O que não estou entendendo é o porquê de isso despertar desejos suicidas em Alban, se ele também a queria.

A caçadora permanecia corada e em silêncio. Não queria e não ia discutir isso com os dois agora. De preferência, não ia discutir nunca. Ela entrou na carruagem de Thomas e se sentou ao lado da janela, mexendo as mãos no colo e tentando conter a ansiedade.

Então a carruagem partiu. Não sabia o que ia fazer se, no fim das contas, Alban não estivesse na casa de Jekyll. Onde ia procurar por ele? Não tinham muito tempo antes da meia-noite. Se Alban estivesse no meio da rua…

O coração de Lily acelerou. Alban não seria assim tão irresponsável, é claro que não. Ele era mais esperto que isso. A caçadora se dividiu entre ver o caminho pela janela, que em sua opinião não passava rápido o bastante, e olhar ansiosa para Thomas, como se esperasse que ele pegasse o relógio de bolso para conferir quanto tempo tinham.

O caçador não fez isso, e ela teve que passar o resto da viagem aflita, até que se lembrou que levava sua adaga borboleta em um dos bolsos do vestido. Pegou-a e começou a brincar com a lâmina, algo que fazia quando estava nervosa. Não pensara que fosse de fato chegar a usar a arma essa noite, era apenas uma prevenção. Andar com armas e distintivos era um hábito dos Frankestein, afinal de contas.

A carruagem parou. Lily arfou, sobressaltada, e abriu a porta correndo, saltando para fora.

— Thomas, horas — ela pediu.

— Temos dez minutos — o caçador respondeu, olhando o relógio. — Vamos ter que nos trancar aí dentro pelo resto da madrugada.

Lily conteu uma forte vontade de xingar. Inferno, Alban, o que tinha na cabeça? Obviamente quando ela tinha mencionado ficar de tocaia na porta da casa de Jekyll planejava fazer isso na manhã seguinte, não agora! Poderiam estar presos no baile enquanto a cidade virava um inferno madrugada afora, mas não. Graças a ele, estariam na casa de Jekyll até amanhecer.

— Eu juro… Se acharmos o Alban vivo, eu mesma vou MATAR ele!

Agarrando a aldraba da porta, começou a bater com uma energia tão forte que em alguns segundos sentiu os dedos doerem. Mas não se importou, e bateu de novo. E de novo.

— Thomas?

— Oito minutos.

Lily gritou. Ela viu uma expressão surpresa no rosto de Aaron, e não podia culpá-lo por isso. Não achava que os dois já tivessem a visto tão frustrada na vida.

— Agora sete minutos.

— Aaron, arrombe a porta.

Houve silêncio. Se afastou da entrada e cruzou os braços, dando passagem para Aaron. Ele estava obviamente relutante, e Lily reparou no olhar trocado com Thomas.

— Isso é legal?

— Somos uma força da lei, é claro que é legal entrar em residências de suspeitos. — Ela deu de ombros.

O caçador ainda parecia muito dividido, mas acabou cedendo, seja porque ela estava os assustando, seja porque ele mesmo se preocupava com a situação. Embora tivesse quase um metro e noventa de altura e com certeza músculos em excesso, Aaron ainda precisou fazer uma boa força para a madeira ceder.

A porta se abriu com um estrondo violento depois de que o colega de clã se jogasse contra ela três vezes. Lily girou a faca nas mãos, a colocando em posição de combate, e entrou na casa com cautela.

Nada se mexia nas sombras da sala principal. Ao menos ali, estavam sozinhos.

— Barriquem a porta — ela pediu. — Eu vou olhar no andar de cima. Depois vocês se dividem entre o primeiro andar e o porão.

— Lily, eu não acho que…

O que quer que Aaron achasse, ela não ficou lá para ouvir. O tempo estava passando. Se Alban estivesse sozinho em algum lugar de risco, tinham uns cinco minutos para o tirar de lá antes que a cidade virasse uma loucura.

A caçadora subiu as escadas, encostada ao corrimão e ainda empunhando sua faca. Parte de si temia que fosse tarde. Que não fosse o encontrar… Ou que não fosse o encontrar com vida. Sua mão tremia, muito de leve, na faca, e ela tentava fingir que não tinha percebido. Que não estava com medo. Claro que não estava…

Decidiu se focar em detalhes. O andar de cima era feito de uma longa sacada, que dava para uns dois quartos diferentes. Embaixo, ela viu Aaron e Thomas arrastando mobília para fazer uma barricada na porta e na janela.

A mulher respirou fundo e entrou no primeiro quarto.

Estava vazio. Literalmente, vazio. Com a exceção de uma grossa camada de poeira e umas cortinas puídas na janela, não havia mais nada lá, nem ninguém. Lily franziu a testa e saiu, indo para o próximo quarto.

O segundo era claramente o quarto de Jekyll. A cama estava bagunçada, e havia uma pequena pilha de livros espalhada sobre ela. Uma escrivaninha estranhamente vazia ocupava o outro lado do quarto e encontrou muito poucas roupas para compreender todo o guarda-roupa de um homem do escalão dele quando abriu o móvel na parede oposta.

— O que raios…

A poeira no outro quarto, o guarda-roupa vazio… Tudo parecia indicar que ninguém ia naquela casa há um bom tempo.

E se o líder não estivesse na casa de Jekyll? Alban poderia estar em outro lugar, sozinho. Em perigo. Céus, não…

Lily engoliu em seco e abriu a última porta.

A mulher ficou confusa. _Aquele_ parecia ser o quarto de Jekyll. Estava limpo e arrumado. Uma cama finamente ajeitada, uma escrivaninha muito organizada. Curiosa, ela abriu o guarda-roupa e encontrou uma boa seleção de roupas mais que o suficiente para uma pessoa usufruir ao longo da idade adulta.

Mas então… De quem era o outro quarto?

Ela estava confusa, mas balançou a cabeça, afastando esse pensamento. Não tinha que se focar nisso agora. Estava procurando…

Uma badalada soou de um sino próximo do lado de fora. E mais outra. E mais outra…

— Não… Não…

Lily saiu do quarto, atordoada. Meia-noite. Alban não estava ali.

Tudo bem. Tudo bem, talvez ele tivesse mudado de ideia. Talvez tivesse desistido e começado a procurar por ela na festa. Talvez tivessem se desencontrado. Ele poderia estar naquele momento ilhado no baile, sem poder sair na rua por causa da Madrugada dos Mortos-Vivos. Talvez estivesse preocupado por não saber onde ela tinha ido parar.

Ela respirou fundo. A oitava badalada estava soando quando deixou o quarto. Talvez Alban estivesse lá embaixo, e os rapazes iam o encontrar. Não tinha porque já contar com a derrota.

Lily olhou para baixo, pela sacada, e viu Thomas parado na sala, aparentemente já tendo terminado sua breve busca no primeiro andar. Aaron não demorou muito para aparecer, também sozinho.

A caçadora conteve um xingamento. Alban ia ouvir umas poucas e boas quando o encontrassem, a se ia, porque IAM o encontrar. Tinha que o encontrar para gritar com ele pela irresponsabilidade até que ele…

Lily ouviu um rosnado.

Primeiro, ela não teve certeza do que era. Algum barulho de algo se arrastando? Um cachorro de rua do lado de fora? Mas o rosnado se repetiu, alto e selvagem, e antes que pudesse gritar ou se dar conta do que era, uma grande forma escura se jogou contra si.

A caçadora bateu as costas na cerca da sacada que, já um pouco desgastada, acabou cedendo ao peso dela e de seu atacante. Lily sentiu a cerca quebrar, e ela caiu.

Não era uma queda tão alta, mas ainda assim, era de um andar para o outro. Ela gritou, e em poucos segundos seu corpo atingiu o chão.

Lily tentou proteger a cabeça por instinto e, mesmo que tivesse conseguido evitar um impacto forte, ainda a bateu de leve no chão. Todo seu corpo doía, e ela ainda sentia o peso enorme do lobisomem que a tinha atacado em cima de si. A caçadora choramingou, sentindo a visão escurecer. De repente, ouviu um rugido forte, e o peso saiu de cima dela.

Não sabia dizer mais o que estava acontecendo. Ouvia rugidos, impactos, barulhos de luta, mas sua cabeça doía e não conseguia se apoiar em seu corpo para se levantar. Não parecia ter quebrado nada, então precisava se levantar. Simplesmente precisava.

Ela fez força para se apoiar nos braços, rolando no chão e levantando o rosto. Do outro lado da sala, Aaron e Thomas empunhavam suas facas, tentando dominar a besta, mas não podiam simplesmente esfaqueá-lo. Lobisomens não eram corpos mortos saídos das covas. Eram homens vivos, recuperáveis. Havia alguém por baixo de todo aquele pelo…

Oh.

OH.

— AARON, THOMAS, PAREM!

Todo o corpo de Lily reclamou quando ela conseguiu se por de pé. O lobo rosnou e tentou avançar em direção a Thomas, mas, em um ato de desespero, Aaron enlaçou o animal pelo pescoço, tentando o segurar no lugar. Thomas se juntou a Aaron em seguida, ainda com a faca em mãos. A caçadora se forçou a caminhar até o lobo, ainda tonta e dolorida.

O animal rosnava e tentava se soltar desesperadamente. Thomas estava sendo um pouco arrastado de um lado para o outro, mas felizmente Aaron parecia mais capaz de se manter firme no lugar.

— Inferno… — Thomas resmungou. — Como aqueles selvagens conseguem dominar essas coisas?

— Bem, eu sempre disse que eles deviam ser bem mais fortes do que lhes era dado crédito…

Lily não deu tanta atenção à pequena discussão dos dois. Sua opinião sobre os Flores sempre fora bem neutra e curiosa, e graças àquela curiosidade ela acreditava ter uma noção do que fazer agora. E seria simples…

...se um impacto não tivesse acontecido na porta.

Os monstros da Madrugada dos Mortos-Vivos estavam do lado de fora, afinal de contas. Outro impacto na porta fez a cristaleira que a barrava se mover de leve. Mas, eventualmente, o que quer que estivesse do lado de fora, desistiu.

Era apenas uma questão de tempo até outra ameaça aparecer, porém. Essas madrugadas já eram péssimas em situações normais. Agora, então, com a névoa se comportando de maneira atípica até nos dias comuns…

E se não conseguissem destransformar o lobo? E se a névoa estivesse forte demais?

Lily suspirou por um segundo, se culpando por dentro. Alban tinha a contado, minutos antes, como guardava dores e arrependimentos dentro dele. E agora…

Ela se aproximou, pousando a mão perigosamente no rosto do lobo. Poderia acabar a perdendo se o animal decidisse morder ao lado, mas valia o risco.

Alban valia o risco.

Lily olhou nos olhos azuis que tanto amava, reconhecendo neles o mesmo brilho de angústia que Alban sustentava mais cedo. Não sabia exatamente como tinha piorado tudo a ponto de levá-lo a uma transformação. Caçadores deveriam ser a prova de névoa. A igreja fazia os devidos rituais em todo Da Vinci, Van Helsing ou Frankestein, mesmo que a certo desgosto dos cientistas, para prevenir isso. Mesmo os Flores tinham os seus métodos. Nenhum caçador devia se transformar num monstro. E ainda assim…

— Alban… — ela sussurrou, olhando nos olhos do lobo.

O animal pareceu se acalmar. Parecia hipnotizado por Lily, e ela percebeu isso. Mesmo dentro daquele estado, ele ainda, de alguma forma, a reconhecia.

— Estamos aqui. Somos sua família também, ok? E nós te amamos… Do jeito que você é. Com todas as partes. As boas e as ruins. Nós amamos você. Por favor…

Não soube por quanto tempo murmurou que o amava, por quanto tempo o implorou para que se acalmasse. Thomas e Aaron estavam ficando realmente exaustos, e ocasionalmente uma batida na porta ia ecoar com uma força preocupante. Se algo entrasse ali dentro agora, estavam perdidos.

— Sou eu, Alban, Lily… Eu sinto sua falta. Nós sentimos. Nós gostamos de você. Você não está sozinho…

De repente, Alban soltou um uivo baixinho. Lily sentiu o lobo começar a se mexer embaixo de si, e foi em alguns segundos que ela percebeu que ele não estava se mexendo. Estava diminuindo de tamanho, se deitando no chão, os pelos encolhendo.

E de repente, era Alban ali de novo. Nu, ela logo percebeu, o que a fez corar muito e olhar para o teto, distraída.

— Alban? — Ela ouviu Aaron chamar, ainda sem ter coragem de olhar de novo.

Tinha visto o… Bem… Tinha visto demais. Não queria ver de novo naquele momento, não mesmo.

Lily ouviu a respiração exausta de Alban começar a se transformar em uma forçada, quase como se saísse através da dor. Devia olhar? Céus, o que estava acontecendo? Ela teve que esperar por um tempo enquanto Thomas foi ao segundo andar pegar roupas de Jekyll para que Alban vestisse. Mas eventualmente isso foi feito e ela pode se virar para ele.

A primeira coisa que percebeu foi que os olhos dele estavam com as córneas extremamente avermelhadas. E que ainda respirava com muita dificuldade. Sequer conseguira se pôr de pé.

— Alban…

— Fique… Longe… — ele pediu.

Aquilo foi o bastante para Lily notar que a transformação não estava completamente revertida, e que permanecer humano exigia muito de seu esforço. Precisavam encontrar um Flores para ele, o mais rápido possível! Mas nem mesmo podiam, agora.

Ela ouviu um baque forte contra a porta, e dessa vez a cristaleira cedeu, caindo ao chão.

Lily empunhou a faca, se colocando imediatamente na frente de Alban. Podia ter dificuldades para ficar de pé no momento, ainda levemente zonza e muito dolorida, mas ao menos conseguia ficar.

— Tudo bem. Se concentre em si mesmo, eu vou cuidar de tudo.

— Nós vamos — Aaron completou, se colocando ao lado dela.

Os três caçadores fecharam uma fila na frente de Alban, que ainda respirava de maneira forçada demais para ser saudável.

Então, um último baque jogou a porta da casa no chão.


	41. O Outro é do Caçador

_**Meninos e meninas de todas as idades**_

_**Vocês não gostariam de ver algo estranho?**_

_**Venha com a gente e você vai ver**_

_**Esta nossa cidade do Halloween**_

_**Este é o dia das bruxas, este é o dia das bruxas**_

_**Abóboras gritam na calada da noite**_

_**Este é o Halloween, todo mundo fazer uma cena**_

_**Doces ou travessuras até os vizinhos morrerem de medo**_

_**É a nossa cidade, todos gritam**_

_**Nesta cidade do Halloween**_

_**Eu sou aquele que se esconde debaixo de sua cama**_

_**Dentes afiados e olhos brilhando em vermelho**_

_**Eu sou aquele que se esconde sob suas escadas**_

_**Dedos como cobras e aranhas no meu cabelo**_

_**This Is Halloween — The Nightmare Before Christmas**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**31 de Outubro de 1818**_

**A**aron prendeu a respiração, pegando sua adaga de soco inglês e a colocando na mão. Era muito forte, provavelmente o mais forte dos quatro, mas ainda assim era o menos habilidoso em combate. Thomas tinha uma graça e elegância que se alinhavam perfeitamente com seu status, e o fazia se parecer até demais com um Van Helsing, em campo. Lily era rápida o suficiente para que, na maioria das vezes só fosse vista pelo inimigo quando já era tarde demais. E Alban, mesmo que menor e mais fraco que Aaron, era com certeza o mais bruto do clã. Aaron presenciara uma vez o líder partir o crânio de um zumbi batendo a cabeça da criatura na parede até quebrar.

Thomas costumava dizer que mesmo que fosse forte, Aaron era gentil demais para fazer bom uso disso, e só foi entender o que Tom queria dizer no dia que viu Alban brutalizar um zumbi pela primeira vez.

Agora, Alban não podia lutar. Lily não sairia de perto dele, e ele e Thomas não conseguiriam manter todos os monstros fora da casa sozinhos.

Estavam perdidos.

— Tom? Precisamos de um plano.

Foi naquele momento que a porta veio abaixo. O caçador prendeu a respiração. O plano teria que esperar. Dois zumbis entraram na casa, e o caçador respirou fundo, indo diretamente para o mais à esquerda.

Nem mesmo precisava olhar para Thomas para saber o que ele estava fazendo, e isso era importante naquele momento. Não podia se distrair por mais que se preocupasse com o outro. Tinha seu próprio inimigo para cuidar.

Aaron levantou as mãos, se colocando em posição defensiva. Não usava adaga de soco à toa. Era um bom boxeador e preferia brigar assim. Ele socou a cara do zumbi à sua frente, usando o soco inglês embutido no cabo da adaga. O som feito deixava bem claro que o nariz da criatura tinha quebrado.

Sabendo que velocidade era uma vantagem, Aaron não perdeu tempo em socar o zumbi de novo, agora no maxilar, e de novo, no peito. Ainda resistindo à vontade de ver como Thomas estava indo, ou de procurar Alban e Lily com os olhos, golpeou o zumbi com a lâmina, cortando seu pescoço.

Depois disso, era fácil. Ou devia ser. Aaron enlaçou o pescoço da criatura por trás, acertando a articulação dos joelhos do morto-vivo para o jogar ao chão. O zumbi grunhiu, e Aarou ouviu um forte som de soco atrás de si. Esperou sinceramente que tivesse sido feito por Thomas, e não recebido por ele.

Tudo bem. Zumbis não socavam, certo?

O caçador apertou a lâmina nas mãos, se abaixando para cortar os tendões dos tornozelos e dos joelhos do morto-vivo caído.

Ele se virou para trás, respirando um pouco cansado. Não era um zumbi forte, não tinha colocado nenhuma resistência. Thomas, por outro lado…

— Tom!

O zumbi dele era um dos perigosos. Tinha agarrado o pescoço de Thomas e Aaron logo percebeu que o som que ouvira antes era a cabeça do amante batendo na parede. O caçador conteve um grunhido e pegou a faca de Tom, caída ao chão, correndo até o zumbi e as fincando no pescoço dele.

A criatura nem mesmo se mexeu. Thomas começara a se debater, e Aaron ouviu grunhidos distantes que indicavam muito claramente que outros zumbis poderiam estar chegando. A porta ainda estava no chão.

Aaron rangeu. Ser um pouco como Alban era necessário às vezes.

O caçador puxou as lâminas, as enterrando agora nos pulsos do zumbi, com toda força que tinha. Foi o bastante para que as mãos dele enfraquecessem e Thomas conseguisse se soltar. E claramente o caçador estava furioso.

Aaron devolveu a faca ao amante segurou o zumbi por trás, enquanto Thomas cortava os tornozelos da criatura. Assim que o zumbi caiu ao chão, o casal correu até a porta caída no chão, a colocando de pé e se jogando contra a madeira assim que a sentiram ser socada por outro zumbi.

— E aquele plano? — Aaron perguntou, olhando para os outros caçadores.

Alban tinha vomitado. Lily o levara para o outro lado da sala. O líder tinha suado bastante, estava pálido e tremia.

Não podiam ficar ali. Não daria para protegerem Alban e ele não parecia nada bem.

— O porão — Thomas disse, por fim. — Vamos para o porão e barricamos as escadas com os entulhos que eu achei lá embaixo. É a melhor coisa que podemos fazer.

Aaron engoliu em seco. Não sabia se era o melhor plano, mas sentiu outra pancada na porta e percebeu que não daria para conseguirem nada melhor agora.

— Certo. Lily, como estamos aí?

Thomas deixou a porta para levantar a cristaleira de novo, e ele e Aaron barricaram a entrada. Não ia aguentar por muito tempo, principalmente agora que a porta já tinha se arrebentado. Lily ajudou Alban a se levantar, e embora ela parecesse muito pequena para sustentar o peso dele, parecia que estava conseguindo.

— Tudo bem — ela disse. — Vamos descer!

Os dois esperaram um pouco. Alban e Lily sumiram em direção à cozinha, e o casal ouviu a escotilha se abrir. Eles esperaram o som da escotilha se fechar também, e se olharam.

— No três?

Aaron concordou. Thomas começou a contar, e quando chegou a três os dois saíram de cima da cristaleira e começaram a correr.

Ainda levaram umas três pancadas para que a cristaleira e a porta caíssem de vez. Dessa vez a sorte os abençoou, deixando o móvel ainda perto da entrada e o espaço para que criaturas entrassem muito apertado. O tempo que ganharam com isso foi crucial.

O casal chegou à cozinha, e Aaron puxou a escotilha de uma vez, dando passagem para Thomas. Desceu logo atrás dele, e tinha acabado de puxar a escotilha para fechar a passagem quando ouviu a cristaleira ser empurrada para longe de vez.

— Tom, temos que barricar!

— Estou trabalhando nisso!

Mas entre os sons das criaturas entrando e de Tom arrastando móveis pela escada, o mais terrível foi o som de Alban gritando abaixo deles. Aaron olhou em direção ao líder, e viu que Lily tinha o deitado em uma mesa velha do porão. E ele não parecia nada bem.

O que Thomas achou para barrar a passagem de vez foi um armário um pouco quebrado. Aaron desceu as escadas correndo e ajudou o amante a empurrar o armário para cima. Esperava que isso fosse aguentar até amanhecer, ou ao menos pelas próximas três horas, quando a ocorrência de criaturas começaria a diminuir. Zumbis conseguiam derrubar uma porta batendo nela, mas levantar uma escotilha exigia um pouco mais da inteligência que as criaturas não costumavam ter.

E era com isso que estava contando agora, pois precisava se focar em outra coisa. Alban começara a ter uma convulsão.

Aaron desceu as escadas, correndo. Lily estava à beira de lágrimas, tentando segurar Alban, mas ele era visivelmente mais forte que ela e a tarefa se mostrara muito hercúlea. Aaron chegou ao líder bem a tempo de ver Thomas tirar um de seus lenços do bolso e colocar na boca de Alban para o impedir de se machucar, mas fora isso… O que poderiam fazer?

— Eu não entendo… — Lily murmurou, ainda segurando os braços de Alban. Thomas e Aaron tinham se juntado a ela. — Isso… Isso não parece normal… Eu não sou uma Flores, mas não me parece normal…

Não, não parecia. Podia não ser um lutador tão bom, mas a paixão de Aaron o tornara um médico mais investido que Thomas, que era suficientemente indiferente com a profissão para não se dedicar tanto quanto o outro se dedicara. Embora a igreja pudesse dizer que o comportamento recente de Alban era resultado de uma possessão, ele sabia mais que isso. Aquilo era uma reação a algum fator externo, tinha certeza.

A convulsão durou dois minutos inteiros, um tempo preocupantemente longo para a condição. Em dado momento, ele e Thomas se olharam, ambos sabendo que nenhum surto de convulsão que durasse aquele tempo todo poderia ser coisa boa.

Quando finalmente passou, Aaron mal conseguiu conter a expressão de alívio. Tinha até se esquecido da confusão no andar de cima, mas pelos ruídos que conseguia ouvir, os zumbis não pareciam mesmo saber abrir a escotilha. Ou talvez nem tivessem se dado conta de que ela estava lá.

Tanto melhor. Só o que precisavam fazer agora era durar até o sol nascer.

— Alban? — Aaron chamou, analisando os olhos dele.

Thomas tirou o pano da boca do líder, e Alban ainda parecia meio catatônico. A isso se seguiu um silêncio interrompido de vez em quando por batidas nas paredes do andar de cima e algumas fungadas de Lily perdidas no meio de lágrimas.

Um silêncio relativamente longo… E então Alban pareceu voltar a si.

— Estou… Estou bem…

Ele se sentou bem devagar. Lily se adiantou em lhe oferecer apoio, e apesar de conseguir ficar sentado, o líder ainda se apoiava na caçadora.

— Vá devagar — Aaron recomendou.

— Me desculpe, Alban… — Lily comentou, fazendo um carinho distraído nas costas do líder. — Eu não queria… Não sabia que era tudo tão pesado pra você reviver desse jeito, eu…

— O quê? — o líder perguntou, olhando confuso para ela.

Aaron franziu a testa. Lily parecia ter insinuado que ela tinha disparado a transformação de Alban.

— Bem, a gente…

— Você acha que falar com você sobre o que aconteceu causou isso?

Falar com ela sobre o quê? O que tinha acontecido? Thomas parecia tão curioso quanto ele. A diferença era que enquanto Aaron ainda tinha a decência de não se intrometer, Thomas não parecia ligar.

— Falar sobre o quê? — o visconde perguntou.

Lily e Alban olharam para ele, e o líder parecia bem sem graça. Aaron não achava que já tivesse visto aquilo na vida. Seja lá o que fosse, devia ser muito pessoal.

— Tom, isso parece pessoal. Tenha tato.

Thomas levantou uma sobrancelha, mas isso pareceu funcionar. Interessante. Aaron não sabia exatamente até onde conseguia fazer demandas no relacionamento deles, mas era legal ver que Thomas respeitava seu bom senso. Até porque, se não viesse de Aaron, certamente não viria de Thomas.

— Lily, eu passei mais de vinte anos com isso na cabeça, nunca me aconteceu nada. Não ia ser dessa vez que ia acontecer. Se algo mudou, foi que falar com você me ajudou a me sentir melhor.

Agora Lily parecia tão confusa quanto os outros caçadores. Aaron se sentiu levemente bem por isso. Detestava ser o único a não entender alguma coisa.

— Mas…

— Jekyll fez alguma coisa comigo. Ele me apagou quando o encontrei no jardim e eu acordei aqui. Ele não devia ter aquela força toda, mas tinha. Eu lembro que ele injetou algo na minha veia e depois disso só lembro de estar no chão da sala com vocês do lado.

O queixo de Aaron caiu. Da forma que Alban estava falando…

— Espera — o caçador interrompeu. — Está dizendo que Jekyll ativou sua transformação com químicos?

Alban concordou.

— Eu tenho uma noção do que aconteceu. Eu sei que me transformou em um lobo. Mas os detalhes… Não consigo me lembrar de nada.

Aaron olhou para Thomas. Não sabia o que pensar. Seu olhar se cruzou com o do caçador e ele viu que, para seu desespero, Thomas não sabia muito mais o que poderia fazer.

— Descanse — Tom recomendou. — Nós vamos ficar de vigília até amanhecer. Acredito que estejamos seguros aqui.

Alban ainda olhou preocupado para Lily, mas ela se adiantou em tirar seu casaco e dobrá-lo várias vezes, fazendo um travesseiro improvisado para o líder. Não houve, então, discussão. Alban foi obrigado a aceitar, até porque nunca fora ingênuo de ir contra recomendações da ciência.

Em pouco tempo, Aaron percebeu que Alban tinha caído no sono. Lily estava sentada na beirada da mesa, ao lado dele. Segurando uma das mãos do líder em uma das suas, e a faca firmemente na outra.

— Tom… Ele vai ficar bem? — Aaron perguntou para Thomas, em um sussurro.

Lily parecia distraída o bastante para não ouvir, mas de qualquer forma, Thomas não respondeu. Eram pouquíssimas as ocasiões nas quais Aaron via Thomas realmente sério, sem nenhum resquício de sarcasmo no rosto. Podia ser ruim para interpretar sarcasmos, mas aquela expressão séria de Thomas, aquela _realmente_ séria, não tinha como fingir.

Aaron engoliu em seco. Se Thomas tivesse o perguntado a mesma coisa, também não saberia responder. E agora estava pensando, assim como sabia que Thomas também estava, que poderiam acabar perdendo o amigo de vez.


	42. Banho de Sangue

_**Quando eu era jovem eu vi**_

_**Meu pai chorar e amaldiçoar o vento**_

_**Ele partiu seu próprio coração e eu assisti**_

_**Enquanto ele tentava consertá-lo**_

_**E a minha mãe jurou que ela**_

_**Nunca mais se deixaria esquecer**_

_**E foi nesse dia que eu prometi**_

_**Que eu nunca cantaria sobre amor se ele não existisse**_

_**Mas, querido, você é a única exceção**_

_**The Only Exception — Paramore**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**31 de Outubro de 1818**_

**O** tom laranja do céu ao nascer do Sol foi a visão mais acolhedora que Lily poderia desejar. Estava exausta. Exausta e extremamente dolorida. A queda do dia anterior não fora brincadeira, e seu corpo ainda reclamava de cima a baixo do impacto sofrido. Thomas e Aaron tinham revezado pela noite. Enquanto um dormia, o outro montava vigília, mas Lily simplesmente não conseguira dormir. Ficou a madrugada inteira acordada, ouvindo os sons de invasão lá em cima e com a faca apertada na mão, vigiando Alban e temendo que os perigos do andar de cima fossem chegar até eles, ou pior, disparar alguma reação perigosa no líder.

Felizmente, a janela de maior perigo era só até às três da manhã. Foram três das horas mais sofridas da vida da caçadora. A casa não estava preparada para esse tipo de pesadelo. Essa foi a primeira vez na qual ela sentiu como era para uma pessoa de condições monetárias limitadas passar uma noite sob risco de um ataque, sem poder se defender.

Ela suspirou. Tudo bem, tinha passado. O sol estava nascendo.

A caçadora olhou para cima. Durante as piores horas da madrugada, bastante sangue tinha escorrido pelo teto, caindo através das tábuas de madeira que separavam o andar de cima do porão. O cheiro ainda estava forte, e havia poças esporádicas no chão. Ela estava com um certo receio de ver o que tinha acontecido lá em cima de madrugada, e parte dela realmente não tinha pressa nenhuma de sair de lá.

Mas, eventualmente, o sol terminou de nascer. O céu foi de cinza-alaranjado para cinza-azulado e ela respirou aliviada, querendo muito acreditar que isso significava que Alban ficaria bem.

Deveria significar, ao menos. Sua curiosidade sobre os Flores só a permitira aprender uma certa quantidade de coisas sobre eles. O máximo que sabia era que, em tese, se um lobisomem estava em forma humana quando o sol nascesse, ele tinha se curado. O problema era que Alban não era um lobisomem normal, e era muito provável que as regras normais não se aplicassem ali.

Lily engoliu em seco. Não queria pensar nisso agora. Era bom ser cautelosa, com certeza, mas tudo parecia estar bem. Não tinha porque ficar paranoica sobre algo que poderia acabar nem acontecendo.

Agora, tinham que sair dali, mesmo que não quisesse exatamente ver o lado de fora do seu porão seguro. Precisavam examinar Alban, ter certeza de que tudo ficaria bem, e só poderiam fazer isso na Torre.

— Alban? — ela chamou, passando a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos dele.

Depois da convulsão, Alban acabou pegando no sono. Aaron e Thomas estavam dormindo também, embora Lily conhecesse Thomas bem o bastante para saber que a mão dentro da jaqueta segurava o cabo da faca.

Se o líder não acordasse, ia precisar dos dois para o carregar.

— Alban, acorde. Está de manhã. Alban…

Não importou, porém, o quanto ela o chamasse e fizesse carinho em seus cabelos, o homem não respondeu. A caçadora chegou a aproximar a mão do rosto alheio, só para sentir sua respiração e se acalmar.

Ele ia ficar bem. Mas precisava de ser examinado. Tinham que sair dali.

— Thomas, Aaron.

Ao contrário de Alban, Thomas acordou na mesma hora. Não estivera dormindo de fato, apenas descansando o corpo. Aaron precisou de um pouco mais de insistência, mas logo também acordou.

— Bom dia. Estamos vivos — Thomas comentou, bocejando de maneira debochada.

Lily não respondeu. Não achava que tivesse estômago para as brincadeiras do colega de clã agora.

— É, mas não estamos todos bem — respondeu, se levantando da mesa e indicando Alban com a cabeça.

Thomas e Aaron se olharam rapidamente e logo foram até o colega, Aaron pegando o pulso dele para analisar os batimentos.

— Alguma mudança? — Thomas questionou, puxando a pálpebra do líder para cima para ver seu olho.

— Não. Ele simplesmente não quer… — Engoliu em seco. — Não quer acordar.

Silêncio. Lily sabia muito bem que aquele silêncio não significava boa coisa, e não sabia o que fazer.

— Vamos levá-lo para a Torre — Thomas disse, depois de algum tempo. — Aaron, me ajude aqui.

Realmente, era a melhor coisa a se fazer. Enquanto os dois tentavam se entender sobre o melhor jeito de carregar Alban até a Torre, Lily decidiu subir na frente para abrir caminho. A primeira parte, tirar a barricada da frente do alçapão, foi demorada, mas não exatamente difícil. Grunhiu ao ralar a mão em algumas lascas soltas do armário que bloqueava a maior parte da escada, mas foi isso. Quando conseguiu terminar, Aaron e Thomas tinham passado os braços de Alban pelos seus ombros, e o sustentavam pela cintura com os braços livres.

Ela conteve um suspiro de decepção. Tivera uma certa esperança de encontrar Alban de pé e desperto, embora o plano fosse carregá-lo desde o princípio.

A caçadora tentou não mostrar o tamanho de seu desapontamento, e subiu as escadas até a escotilha. Assim que percebeu que precisava de mais força do que o esperado para abrir a passagem, começou a ranger os dentes, irritada. Não estava com humor para imprevistos. Lily virou o corpo, começando a investir contra a escotilha com o ombro. Ela precisou de três pancadas para conseguir destravar a saída, e quando finalmente empurrou a porta por cima da cabeça pôde ver o porquê.

A cozinha da casa estava abarrotada de corpos, uma mistura nojenta de vampiros e zumbis empilhados, e até um ou outro lobo caído. A julgar pelo sangue que caíra do teto durante a madrugada, ela já tinha imaginado que a situação estaria ruim no andar de cima. Não tinha imaginado, porém, que seria tanto.

Ela saiu pela escotilha, empurrando o corpo de um zumbi sem um dos braços com o pé. O braço em questão tinha sido arrancado, e recentemente, a julgar pelo sangue na ferida e o estado recente dela. Céus, os zumbis tinham _se comido_. Ela franziu o nariz, horrorizada. A um dos zumbis faltava uma perna, a outro a cabeça inteira, e ainda haviam alguns pedaços aleatórios espalhados que ela nem queria saber de onde tinham saído.

Em todos os seus seis anos de caçadora, nunca tinha visto uma coisa parecida. Zumbis eram selvagens e perigosos, verdade, mas nunca tinha os visto comendo uns aos outros. Isso explicava até porque tinham parado de tentar entrar no porão com o tempo. Preferiram virar a briga a eles mesmos do que insistir.

Ela ouviu passos vindo pela escada e logo Aaron e Thomas saíram para a cozinha carregando Alban. Lily deu passagem para os dois, ainda olhando chocada para o mar de sangue e carnificina no chão. Os outros dois pareciam tão estupefatos quanto ela, embora Thomas tentasse disfarçar isso com a pouca classe que poderia manter com o corpo se curvando sob o peso de Alban.

— Eles… — Aaron murmurou, claramente horrorizado. — Eles se devoraram?

Lily franziu a testa, enojada, pulando um dos corpos no chão. Seus sapatos já estavam ficando embebidos em sangue e o cheiro ali em cima era ainda pior do que no porão. Quanto antes saísse dali, melhor.

— Vamos… Vamos para a Torre.

Em um silêncio perturbador, o grupo foi caminhando pela casa, pulando a horda de corpos que continuava pela sala principal. Lily respirava devagar, tentando controlar os nervos que estavam prestes a fazê-la surtar. Tinham estado mais perto de morrer do que ela tinha imaginado. Perto demais.

Isso ficou ainda mais claro ao saírem da casa e verem que a tragédia se estendia até ali. As pilhas de corpos de zumbis se acumulavam pela rua, e ali fora também havia muitos corpos humanos. Nem todo mundo tinha conseguido se barricar tão bem em casa, pelo visto.

— Frankenstein!

Lily se virou, a tempo de ver um homem caminhando através dos corpos destroçados, com um lampião apagado em uma mão e uma pistola na outra.

É claro. _Watchman._ Os sentinelas de segurança do estado.

Infernos…

— Eu cuido disso — ela disse, se virando para os companheiros de clã. — Levem o Alban daqui, encontro vocês na Torre.

— Não — Aaron respondeu.

Não? Como assim "não"? Infernos, o sentinela estava quase ali…

— O que quer dizer com…

— Vá para casa depois. Thomas e eu dormimos durante a noite, você sequer fechou os olhos.

Como?

— O quê? Eu não vou…

— Aaron tem razão. Não tem nada que você possa fazer por Alban agora, ele precisa de repouso e assistência médica. Nós vamos cuidar de tudo. Te mandamos notícias se algo acontecer.

Normalmente, Lily teria discutido, mas o homem já tinha atravessado mais da metade da pilha de corpos que os separava e ela realmente não queria atrasar a recuperação de Alban. A caçadora respirou fundo e concordou. Ainda observou Aaron e Thomas carregarem o líder pela rua por um tempo, antes de se virar para o sentinela que a chamara.

— Bom dia, senhor.

Céus, estava exausta. Agora que tinha parado de andar, que a energia estava passando, ela percebeu que os rapazes tinham razão, e que realmente devia ir logo para a casa.

— Não me venha com "bom dia"! O que raios aconteceu essa noite?!

Lily considerou sinceramente fingir que não sabia do que ele estava falando, mas era muito visível que a chacina daquela noite fora muito pior do que a anterior, no solstício de inverno de 1817. _Extremamente_ pior. Noites como o Halloween costumavam resultar em algumas casas invadidas, sim, mas as portas da rua inteira pareciam ter ido abaixo.

— A Madrugada dos Mortos-Vivos, senhor.

O homem parecia muito irritado. Lily se perguntou se haveria família dele entre os corpos no chão.

— Disso eu sei! Eu quero saber porque virou esse pesadelo absurdo!

A caçadora olhou para o chão, sentindo o estômago afundar. Debaixo do corpo de um dos zumbis, ela conseguiu ver a mão de uma criança que não devia ter mais de cinco anos de idade.

— Eu não sei…

— Você não…

— Estamos trabalhando nisso, senhor.

Lily apertou as mãos, cobertas com as luvas sujas de sangue. Aquilo tudo estava acontecendo, e ela e o resto do clã estavam trancados em um porão? Não era como se pudessem ter feito algo a respeito, contudo. Se saíssem de lá, teriam morrido. Mas não era toda casa que tinha um porão, e agora ela estava começando a sentir um forte pontada de culpa por seu instinto de sobrevivência.

Não tinha tempo para gastar ali. Alban precisava de ajuda e, para ajudá-lo, precisava dormir. Estava se sentindo exausta, mal conseguia continuar de pé.

— Se estiver enfrentando algum problema, senhor, encaminhe para a Torre de Londres. Iremos fazer o possível para resolver. Agora, se me dá licença, eu realmente preciso ir.

E embora o homem ainda estivesse resmungando e xingando repetidamente, Lily decidiu que era o bastante. Precisava de um banho. Precisava dormir.

Não adiantava procurar uma carruagem para a levar, as ruas estavam interditadas por monstros e humanos mortos até onde seus olhos conseguiam ver. Sua casa era relativamente longe dali, mas não era impossível de chegar a pé, e foi o que ela fez.

Foi uma longa e péssima caminhada. Seu corpo doía de cima a baixo da queda no dia anterior. Não bastassem os corpos e o sangue nas ruas por onde passava, não era raro alguém a reconhecer e a encarar como se Lily pudesse ter feito algo a respeito. Podia jurar ter ouvido alguém comentar algo como "estava beijando o líder de seu clã quando devia estar nos protegendo".

Como sua vida poderia ter virado de ponta-cabeça tão rápido? Como as pessoas poderiam estar os culpando por isso? Os Frankenstein eram apenas _eles_. Só os quatro. Cientistas viviam querendo entrar, mas eles não entendiam que ser um Frankenstein não era apenas estudar em um laboratório. Eram lutas. Eram guerras. Essa parte ninguém queria assumir. Como quatro pessoas poderiam ter guardado a cidade debaixo dos braços e a protegido de tudo isso?

Lily mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos. As pessoas só estavam assustadas. Ia passar. A raiva ia passar…

Foi com a expressão irritada e o coração apertado que ela pisou em casa.

Sua primeira reação foi de alívio em ver que, apesar de bastante arranhada, a porta estava no lugar. Sua família era muito abastada no fim das contas. Tinham condições de pagar pelas melhores medidas de segurança da época, incluindo uma porta e janelas bem resistentes.

A caçadora não perdeu tempo em solicitar um banho à criada que a recebeu, e a pediu que dissesse aos tios que não queria ver ninguém por agora. Só queria dormir. Lily se enfiou em uma banheira quente e ficou na água por tanto tempo que a pele dos dedos começou a enrugar. Seu corpo estava coberto de hematomas, resultado da queda provocada por sua nádega direita, particularmente, a dor era tanta que ela começou a se perguntar se poderia ter quebrado algum osso.

Tinha esvaziado por completo a mente, pois não achava que fosse aguentar pensar em alguma coisa além da própria miséria agora, e não queria fazer isso. E então, depois de seu banho, ela vestiu uma camisola, fechou as cortinas do quarto e foi se deitar.

Por mais que a caçadora precisasse de uma boa tarde de sono acima de qualquer coisa, não foi o que conseguiu. A imagem dos corpos espalhados pela cidade, o banho de sangue... Tudo ainda estava gravado em sua mente. Ainda acordou diversas vezes suando frio e sentindo o estômago se contorcer em náuseas.

Foi depois de acordar pela terceira vez que ela conseguiu dormir por um tempo razoável. Ainda conseguia ouvir os gritos do lado de fora, mas eventualmente seu cérebro se acostumou a isso e a permitiu descansar por sete horas inteiras, até o sol já ter se posto. E teria dormido mais, se não tivesse acordado com batidas na porta.

— Senhorita Ayers! Senhorita Ayers, você tem visita!

Ela fez o máximo para não reclamar. Tinha a sensação de que uma "visita" agora seria, no melhor cenário, Lorde Gresham. No pior, alguém furioso com os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Lily se levantou, ainda se sentindo muito dolorida. Se vestiu com dificuldade, quase desistindo de calçar as luvas de tanto que seu corpo reclamou do esforço. Então, ainda mancando pelo caminho, saiu de seu quarto.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver Alban sentado no sofá da sala de sua casa.

— Ah, céus! Alban!

O homem abriu um sorriso ao vê-la, mas foi um sorriso fraco. Lily se adiantou até o sofá, se sentando ao seu lado e mal acreditando que ele estava, de fato, ali.

Meio verde, suando um pouco, parecendo enjoado. Mas estava ali. O sorriso era fraco, mas estava em sua frente, acordado e bem.

— Eu estou bem… — Alban respondeu, segurando suas mãos enluvadas entre as dele. — Quer dizer… Me sinto muito enjoado, e minha cabeça dói mais do que eu já senti em qualquer ressaca na minha vida. Mas estou melhorando.

Estava melhorando. Ok. Estava melhorando…

Ela suspirou, nem mesmo contendo o alívio. E então sua tia entrou na sala, seguida de uma criada com uma bandeja de chá e biscoitos, e Lily imediatamente soltou as mãos das de Alban.

Mas viu no rosto de Lady Blythe que o estrago já estava feito.

— Senhor Frankestein… — a mulher cumprimentou. — Devo dizer, não esperava vê-lo tão cedo depois dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Não precisava ser muito esperto para saber que Blythe se referia ao beijo no jardim, e não a todo o resto que acontecera.

— Sim… É… — ele coçou a garganta. — É exatamente por isso que estou aqui, Lady Blythe. Para… Me responsabilizar pelos meus atos.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou surpresa para Alban.

— Alban?

O líder se voltou para Lily e pegou as mãos dela novamente, mas dessa vez a caçadora não as puxou de volta. Estava atordoada demais para isso.

— O que aconteceu entre a gente no jardim… Lady Blythe, foi só dessa vez. Eu sei o que estão dizendo, e quero que a senhora saiba que eu sinto um respeito imenso pela sua filha, e que ontem foi um deslize. Nunca tinha acontecido antes. Lily é uma mulher incrível, e eu jamais a desrespeitaria de qualquer forma.

Lily olhou atordoada para a tia. Se a mulher estava surpresa, não demonstrou.

— E ainda assim… — Blythe respondeu. — O fez.

Houve um breve silêncio. Alban abaixou o rosto e fez uma breve careta de dor, mas a dispensou rapidamente respirando fundo. Aquilo era ridículo. Ele não tinha que estar ali agora, tinha que estar descansando! E não tinha sido sua culpa, ela o beijara primeiro. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo?

— Alban, você precisa ir descansar.

— Não. — Ele se voltou para Lady Blythe. — Sim, senhora, eu o fiz. E me arrependo.

Lily sentiu o estômago afundar. Excelente. O melhor jeito de terminar o pior dia de sua vida certamente era com Alban dizendo que se arrependia de tê-la beijado.

— Arrependimento não vai corrigir nada, senhor Frankestein.

Blythe ainda carregava o mesmo ar austero no rosto. Lily estava surpresa de que Alban não estivesse tão pressionado, mas logo a ocorreu que o homem estava em dor e enjoo demais para ligar ou se importar.

— Não vai. Mas… É verdadeiro. Eu nunca quis… — Ele parou, como se buscasse as palavras. — Eu sempre tive esperanças de que Lily fosse arrumar um bom cavalheiro com quem se casar… Para que eu pudesse esquecê-la. Mas isso acabou não acontecendo. Então, se fosse para acontecer algo conosco, eu queria que fosse do jeito certo. Não… Assim.

Lily franziu a testa. Nada mais estava fazendo sentido. Esperança? Como se ele estivesse pensando nela por todo esse tempo? A queria esquecer? Fazer o que do jeito certo?

— Alban… Você está me confundindo…

— Estou. Perdão.

Ele limpou a garganta mais uma vez e enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta, tirando alguma coisa que Lily não pode ver.

— Deixe-me tentar de novo — ele pediu. — Lily, eu sou completamente apaixonado por você há anos. Mas nunca me julguei digno. Eu sempre pensei que você pudesse encontrar alguém melhor, e… Bem… Veja onde estamos, não é? Eu acabei piorando tudo. E eu temo que a reputação que eu estou ajudando a colocar em você possa ser até perigosa… Eu temo o que os outros homens podem decidir fazer, uma vez que assumirem o que quiserem de você.

Lily olhou confusa para sua tia. Podia jurar que a mulher tinha um sorriso de canto nos lábios. Quase imperceptível, mas tinha.

— Eu não estou entendendo… — a caçadora sussurrou.

— E ainda que eu tenha profundos sentimentos por você, eu sei que não sou digno…

— Eu não teria tanta certeza, senhor Frankenstein — Lady Blythe interrompeu. — Nós somos uma família de caçadores. Temos caçado há tantas gerações que nem mesmo sabemos o registro. E ainda assim, nunca tivemos um líder na família. Curioso, não é?

O que estava acontecendo? Lily olhou tonta da mulher para Alban, e de volta para ela, e então para Alban, que estava levemente corado.

— Alban, o que…

— Senhorita Ayers… — Alban deslizou do sofá para o chão, se ajoelhando aos pés de Lily e mostrando o que estava em sua mão, e que tirara do bolso. Um anel de ouro com uma pedra de esmeralda. — Você me daria a enorme honra de se casar comigo?

O queixo de Lily caiu.

Alban estava a pedindo em casamento.

_Alban. _Alban, que ela tinha amado por anos e anos e afastado de si por medo de complicações. Aquele Alban estava a pedindo em casamento, e dizendo que a amava.

Ela olhou surpresa para a tia, que teve a decência de se fingir muito ocupada em ajeitar a luva em vez de olhar para a cena em sua frente. E então de volta para Alban, ainda a olhando meio verde de enjoo e suando frio, ela percebeu, nem tanto pelo que quer que Jekyll tivesse feito mas de nervoso.

Nervoso por tê-la pedido em casamento.

_Alban tinha a pedido em casamento._

Lily teve que repetir isso em sua cabeça porque ainda não conseguia acreditar. Foi obrigada a perceber, porém, depois de um silêncio preocupantemente longo, que não importava o quanto repetisse, não faria mais sentido. Era isso. Ele tinha pedido.

E Ela só tinha que responder.

— Eu…

Passara a vida fugindo de casamentos que seu pai insistia em tentar arranjar. Nunca pensara em ter marido e filhos, mas parte de si sempre sonhara, sim, em encontrar um grande amor.

E era isso, não era? Estava ali, em sua frente. Ele a queria.

E ela o queria também.

— Sim.

Lily teve certeza de que nunca vira nada tão belo quanto o sorriso que Alban abriu em seguida. Ele a abraçou com bastante força, o que a fez soltar um gemido de dor em meio a algumas risadas de surpresa.

Ainda estava zonza. Ele tinha mesmo a pedido em casamento? Sim! E ela tinha aceitado!

— Desculpe, desculpe… — Alban murmurou, a soltando como se procurasse onde tinha a machucado.

— Tudo bem…

— Bom — Blythe interrompeu, se levantando. — Se me dão licença, vou tomar a liberdade de começar os arranjos para a cerimônia, antes que a reputação de minha sobrinha se arraste ainda mais pela lama. Vamos tentar fazer acontecer o mais rápido possível, certo?

A mulher deixou a sala, e Alban aproveitou a nova privacidade dos dois para puxar a luva do braço de Lily. A caçadora percebeu o rosto dele se entristecendo ao ver a quantidade de hematomas que a luva estivera cobrindo, mas o líder não disse nada. Ele apenas deslizou o anel em seu dedo e deixou um beijo sobre a mão da, agora, noiva.

— Lily… Esse é o melhor presente de aniversário que eu já recebi em toda a minha vida.

Ela riu, baixinho. Realmente, tinha se esquecido! Era aniversário dele! Era mesmo uma data bem especial para ficarem noivos, ela pensou, ainda olhando atordoada para o anel em seu dedo.

— Feliz aniversário — a caçadora sussurrou, com um sorriso no rosto. — Thomas e Aaron vão ficar surpresos quando descobrirem…

Alban riu, e se acomodou no sofá, abraçando Lily para que deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Vão… Mas acho que, antes de nós, eles sabiam que chegaria aqui.

Lily virou o rosto, olhando para Alban, e ele a olhou também. Ah, queria beijá-lo… Havia uma parte dela que, talvez, fosse mesmo libertina, porque algo nos olhos do caçador era tão…

Mas preferiu se acomodar no sofá, se afastando um pouco. Não precisava da tia os pegando aos beijos.

— Deveríamos ir falar com eles, então. Quer dizer… Eles tem que ser os padrinhos, não é?

Alban sorriu. Ele se levantou e ofereceu o braço a Lily.

— Como desejar, minha noiva.

Noiva. Lily sorriu. Seu pai não aprovaria esse casamento, tinha certeza. Ele odiava o clã, e odiaria ver Lily se casar com alguém sem título. Mas ele estava morto. E naquele momento, pouco importava a Lily a aprovação de qualquer um. Ela se sentia a mulher mais feliz de toda Londres.


	43. Família Quer Dizer Nunca Esquecer

_**Não é fácil amar, mas você tem amigos em quem pode confiar**_

_**Amigos serão amigos**_

_**Quando você precisar de amor eles lhe darão carinho e atenção**_

_**Amigos serão amigos**_

_**Quando você está cansado da vida e sem esperanças**_

_**Segure suas mãos**_

_**Porque amigos serão amigos **_

_**Até o fim**_

_**Friends Will Be Friends — Queen**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**31 de Outubro de 1818**_

**S**e Thomas acreditasse em deus, teria jurado, assim que viu Alban sair pela porta apesar de todas as suas recomendações contra isso, que o mataria quando ele voltasse. Então talvez fosse bom que não acreditasse. Talvez.

Suspirou, socando a mesa em frustração. Atrás de si, ouviu um som forte que indicou que Aaron tinha fechado o livro que vinha lendo, e o médico arrastou a cadeira até estar do lado do amante.

— Devíamos ter impedido ele de sair, Aaron. Foi irresponsável.

— O que queria fazer? Amarrar ele aqui? Ainda não sabemos bem a natureza da transformação dele, não acho que seja uma boa ideia o contrariar por agora.

Realmente, não era. Se tivessem o prendido na Torre, ou tentado impedi-lo de sair de qualquer outra forma, não tinha como garantir que isso não fosse desencadear a transformação dele de novo. E isso definitivamente não era algo que queriam que acontecesse.

— Talvez devêssemos ter ido com ele.

— Visitar Lily? Quando eles estão cheios de assuntos não resolvidos?

Thomas não respondeu. Tinha sido mesmo uma sugestão inútil.

O caçador suspirou e se levantou. Já estava ali esperando o líder voltar há meia hora. Tinham o feito prometer que não ia se demorar e que voltaria direto para lá depois de terminar o que quer que tivesse isso fazer, mas ainda assim, estavam esperando. E esperando. E esperando…

— Espero que ao menos sirva para eles se acertarem logo, ou eu juro que eu vou parar de pisar em ovos e falar diretamente que eles estão sendo ridículos.

— Bem… Nós dois também demoramos um bom tempo para nos resolvermos, não demoramos?

Thomas teria discutido, teria mesmo, mas seria ridículo. Aaron tinha razão. Tinham enrolado por muito mais tempo até perceberem que tudo que precisavam estava bem ali.

Abriu um sorriso pequeno e um pouco cansado, e puxando Aaron pela mão, o moveu da cadeira para seu colo. Embora visse que o amante tinha ficado um pouco aflito com o gesto, ele não fez menção de sair, e isso deixava a mensagem clara para Thomas. Aaron queria estar ali. E era só isso que importava.

— Se Alban voltar agora ele vai nos matar, Tom. — Em seguida Aaron começou a imitar o tom de voz irritadiço do líder. — "No laboratório? De todos os lugares, logo no laboratório? E se alguém vê vocês?"

— Então… — Thomas sussurrou em resposta, aproximando os lábios dos de Aaron. — Vamos torcer para que ele demore só mais um pouquinho.

O outro caçador não cedeu. Thomas conteve o impulso de gemer de frustração. Estava com saudades. Não vinham tendo tempo para eles e aqueles minutos roubados no baile tinham sido muito poucos antes que Lily aparecesse. E depois disso tinham ido de "resistência à invasão de monstros" a "babás de um Alban infectado" em minutos. Era demais. Queria poder descansar, e nem isso podiam fazer.

— Você não estava agora mesmo se preocupando com a demora dele?

— Hm. Estraga prazeres.

Aaron se levantou. Thomas poderia ter resmungado ainda mais com isso, mas não teve tempo. A porta do laboratório se abriu, revelando Lily e Alban muito sorridentes do outro lado.

Thomas não conseguiu nem empatizar com a felicidade dos dois. Estava cansado e ainda aflito. Afinal, ele e Aaron já tinham feito uma série de testes e ainda não sabiam afirmar o que tinha de errado com Alban, ou o que Jekyll fizera com o líder.

— Bem. Aí está — Thomas resmungou, sem nem mudar a expressão no rosto. — Meia hora foi um pouco mais do que o combinado, Alban.

— Eu sei… Tive que fazer uma parada em casa antes.

Devia ter ficado muito óbvio no rosto de Thomas a vontade que sentiu de agredir Alban naquele instante, pois logo o caçador sentiu as mãos de Aaron em seu ombro, tentando o acalmar. Bem, estava funcionando. Aaron era o único que conseguia fazer isso, de qualquer forma.

— Como está se sentindo?

Thomas viu Alban dar de ombros à pergunta de Aaron e quis bater a cabeça dele no tampo da mesa. Felizmente, o líder detalhou a resposta depois.

— Eu não sei. Acho que o que quer que seja que Jekyll fez comigo, passou. Meu corpo deve ter absorvido. Acho que é a mesma coisa que uísque. Você toma um tanto, faz coisas das quais se arrepende e ganha uma senhora dor de cabeça depois, mas quando passa é isso. Acabou.

O olhar de Lily deixou claro para Thomas que ela não tinha muita certeza disso. A discussão poderia ficar muito acalorada se fossem levantar esse assunto agora, então foi bom que a caçadora decidisse intervir.

— Bem, de qualquer forma, viemos aqui com outro motivo. Alban e eu temos novidades!

O casal puxou cadeiras para se sentar de frente para os outros dois, e Aaron voltou ao seu lugar. Thomas já tinha uma boa ideia do tópico da conversa, e olhou para baixo, pensativo. Ele e Aaron também tinham algo para contar, mas não sabia se queria fazer isso agora. Talvez fosse deixar Aaron decidir.

— Alban foi me visitar… — a caçadora começou, com um largo sorriso no rosto. — E… Ah, bem. Aqui está.

Ela estendeu a mão e Thomas viu, no dedo anelar dela, um belo anel com uma esmeralda. Era isto, então. Ele tinha a pedido em casamento.

Uma forte sensação de melancolia tomou conta de Thomas. Não sabia o que sentir. Estava óbvia e genuinamente muito feliz pelos dois, claro. Eram seus melhores amigos e ver aquele olhar bobo apaixonado no rosto de Alban assumir um tom tão sereno era muito gratificante. Mas… Não pode deixar de pensar em Aaron, e em como ele queria tantas coisas que não poderia ter…

Thomas sorriu, embora soubesse que no fim das contas o sorriso saiu um pouco estranho.

— Isso é ótimo — ele disse. — De verdade. Estou mesmo feliz por vocês. Quer dizer, depois de todo esse tempo…

Lily corou, e Alban também. Seria bom para eles, tinha certeza.

— Nós… Nós gostaríamos que vocês fossem os padrinhos.

Thomas levantou o rosto de uma vez.

Ele olhou surpreso para os dois, e então para Aaron, e então de volta para o casal. Não conseguia acreditar. Alban, o mesmo Alban que sempre ficava tão incomodado quando os dois se comportavam como um casal, estava os chamando para ser padrinhos do casamento deles? Juntos?

Thomas sentiu o aperto em seus ombros se intensificar. Sabia o que Aaron estava pensando. Não podiam. Era mais uma coisa que não podiam fazer.

— Alban…

— Nós pensamos em tudo — Lily cortou. — Você vai ser o padrinho do Alban, e Aaron, o meu. Eu tenho umas duas outras primas para parear com vocês, e assim nada vai ficar… Estranho.

Oh. Thomas levantou uma sobrancelha, genuinamente surpreso, e olhou para Aaron de novo. Os olhos dele estavam brilhando… E Thomas percebeu naquele instante que ele mesmo estava perto demais de lacrimejar.

Seus melhores amigos iam se casar. E mesmo com tudo que poderia implicar nos riscos envolvidos, os primeiros que tinham considerado para ser os padrinhos da cerimônia eram os dois. Exatamente do jeito que eram.

Thomas deixou o queixo cair. Passara a vida dizendo que tanto fazia o que pensavam dele. Que era dono da própria vida e que escolhera a viver perigosamente. Que era ousado e irreverente pelas suas escolhas… Tudo isso porque não queria lidar com o que era ser tão recusado pelo mundo.

Até agora.

Ele passou os dedos rapidamente pelos olhos, tentando não deixar claro o quão perto estivera de chorar.

— Nós… — A voz de Aaron saiu embargada. Ele claramente não tinha problemas com demonstrar choro. — Vai ser uma honra… Eu não sei nem o que… Como…

Aaron engoliu em seco e Thomas quis rir, quis chorar. Não sabia o que dizer. Logo agora… Eles tinham que vir com isso logo agora?

— Mas que droga, Alban. Você vive para dificultar minha vida, só pode… Inferno, é claro que aceitamos, mas logo agora?

Ele viu o ar de confusão no rosto dos amigos. É claro que estavam confusos. Esse não era o cenário no qual pretendera contar aos dois, mas… Cedo ou tarde teria que acontecer, certo? Sim, teria.

— Logo agora? O que tem agora?

— Aaron e eu vamos partir.

Lily e Alban ficaram visivelmente confusos. Eles se olharam muito devagar, e Thomas viu a boca de Lily começar a se abrir para perguntar algo. E já sabia o que ela ia dizer.

— Estamos cansados, Lily — ele cortou. — Cansados. Aaron e eu conversamos e decidimos que Jekyll seria nosso último caso, e é isso. Vamos embora. Morar na cidade está muito perigoso… Nós…

Thomas olhou para Aaron, com os olhos carregados de um pedido de ajuda. Ele não era bom com explicações delicadas e tendia a pisar nos sentimentos dos outros com facilidade demais. Aquilo, porém, era importante. Estava dizendo aos seus melhores amigos que ia embora para não voltar. Pedia um pouco mais de sensibilidade. Felizmente, Aaron percebeu e seguiu a explicação ele mesmo.

— Nós queremos uma vida. Não podemos ter isso em Londres… Precisamos ir para o mais longe da cidade que pudermos. Uma casa no campo, talvez até em outro país. Thomas tem algumas propriedades em outros lugares, então estávamos pensando… Pensando em partir. Construir uma vida, como vocês estão fazendo. Vamos terminar com Jekyll e ir ao seu casamento, e depois…

Ele parou. O próprio Thomas não sabia o que mais dizer, então entendia o silêncio profundo que pousou no lugar. Logo, viu uma lágrima cair no rosto de Lily, e depois no de Aaron, e até Alban tinha começado a chorar. Foi demais mesmo para Thomas, que abaixou a cabeça e desistiu de fingir ao menos daquela vez que não tinha sentimentos.

Esperava que eles entendessem. Não sabia se conseguiria viver em paz com Aaron se sua paz com ele trouxesse o ressentimento de seus melhores amigos. Era ainda muito assustador ir se dando conta de que se importava com esse tipo de coisa em níveis muito mais fundos do que jamais imaginara que se importaria. E, ainda assim, ali estava ele. Chorando por ter decidido partir.

— Nós… — Lily disse depois de um tempo. — Entendemos.

Alban confirmou com a cabeça. E isso era tudo que Thomas precisava ouvir.

Não que fosse doer menos. Não. Alban era seu melhor amigo. Desde que o conhecera e levara três socos por ter flertado com ele sabia que o líder teria um impacto em sua vida. Nunca imaginara, porém, que seria assim. Que ele seria tão importante. E só agora que o plano de se mudar de Londres era realmente palpável era que Thomas sentia o quanto ia sentir falta daquele maldito…

Ia. Profundamente. Desesperadamente. Era como deixar um pedaço de sua família para trás.

— Céus, olhem só para isso, que cena! — Lily disse, de repente, se levantando.

Thomas piscou os olhos, um pouco perdido com a espontaneidade do gesto. Ela ainda enxugava lágrimas, mas tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Hoje é aniversário de Alban! E aqui estamos, os quatro chorando num laboratório! Que despropósito! Deveríamos estar em um restaurante, bebendo e comendo juntos!

Thomas riu, baixinho. É claro… É claro que seria Lily a tentar mudar o clima. Era tão típico dela! Quando eram apenas ele e Aaron, não costumavam tentar afastar as crises de tristeza. Antigamente as afogavam em sexo. Hoje choravam até que se esgotasse. Mas levantar, sorrir e sugerir uma festa? Lily. Sempre Lily.

Ia sentir falta disso também.

— Lily, nenhum lugar vai abrir hoje — Aaron comentou. — As pessoas ainda estão tirando os corpos das ruas. A coisa foi… Feia, essa madrugada.

— Eu sei. Eu vi. Fui para casa a pé porque carruagens não estão circulando — ela retrucou. — Então vamos para o apartamento de Thomas. Ele é Visconde afinal de contas! Vai nos conseguir comida e bebida e pronto, temos uma festa!

Os três ficaram algum tempo parados vendo Lily de pé, até perceberem que ela tinha razão. Thomas sorriu, se levantando e pegando o casaco de Aaron para ele. Tinha uma adega razoável em seu apartamento, e poderia pedir aos criados que cozinhassem várias coisas com o que tinham em casa. Dava para deixar Alban escolher o que quisesse comer.

O quarteto logo seguiu para a casa de Thomas. Alban comentou algo sobre levar o secretário, mas ele claramente decidira matar o trabalho depois do caos da madrugada anterior, como a maioria da cidade fizera, então eram apenas os quatro.

E era perfeito, Thomas percebeu. Depois de todos esses anos, percebia agora a família incrível que tinha ali, e como iria, de verdade, sentir falta daquilo.

— Lembre-se de nos escrever. E nos visitar também — Alban comentou.

— Certamente. Vocês também são bem vindos, sempre.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso. Quando pisaram nas ruas de Londres, ainda haviam corpos sendo recolhidos, tripas pelo chão e várias poças de sangue. Ainda haviam pessoas os olhando como se fosse culpa deles que tudo aquilo tivesse acontecido. Thomas estava acostumado com olhares acusatórios a todo o tempo e realmente não se importava, então ignorou. As ruas de Londres sangravam, e para Tom, nada disso importava.

Estava com sua família agora. Isso sim importava. Nada mais.


	44. A Sete Chaves

_**E você me pegou tipo, oh**_

_**O que você quer de mim?**_

_**E eu tentei comprar o seu coração bonito**_

_**Mas o preço é muito alto**_

_**Você ama quando eu desmorono**_

_**Para você me erguer**_

_**E me atirar contra a parede**_

_**Não pare de me amar (me amar)**_

_**Não desista de me amar (me amar)**_

_**Ah, e meu bem, eu estou lutando contra o fogo**_

_**Só para chegar perto de você**_

_**Nós podemos queimar alguma coisa, meu bem?**_

_**E eu corro por milhas só para conseguir um gosto**_

_**Deve ser amor no cérebro**_

_**Love On The Brain — Rihanna**_

_**Hunedoara, Império Austríaco**_

_**01 de Novembro de 1818**_

**O** clique da porta se fechando fez Vlad levantar uma sobrancelha. Se fechar em aposentos com Nico ou Cissa era comum. O que não era comum era que Cissa o levasse para um escritório de forma tão secretiva que não deixasse ninguém saber disso.

Ele travou o maxilar, e cruzou os braços. Não gostava de esconder algo de uma das garotas. Elas poderiam acabar brigando e isso seria muito problemático. O tipo de coisa do qual ele não gostaria de estar perto.

— O que estou fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou, quando Cissa se virou para ele.

— Precisamos conversar.

Vlad suspirou, sem se preocupar com o quão ruim aquilo poderia soar. A caçadora não se sentou, então ele também não se deu ao trabalho. Seja lá o que aquilo fosse, estava com um mal pressentimento, e ia preferir que acabasse rápido.

— Nico está superando — ele adiantou, tentando encurtar a conversa. Sabia o quanto Cissa estava preocupada com a caçadora. — Ou ao menos se focando no trabalho, o que pra mim serve por agora. Não dá para adiantar o luto…

— Não é sobre Nico. É sobre mim. E você. E… É segredo, então, vamos não passar o assunto adiante para ninguém, ao menos por enquanto.

Bem. Certamente, ele estava confuso agora.

— O que foi?

Cissa não parecia querer falar. Ela mordeu o lábio, apertando as mãos e Vlad a conhecia o bastante para saber que ela estava pensando em mentir ou desistir.

— Eu… Eu não sangrei esse mês, Vlad.

Bem, ela tinha decidido falar por fim. Mas Vlad não entendeu o que ele tinha a ver com isso.

— Hm… Excelente? Que bom que sua esquiva está boa o bastante para escapar dos dentes dos…

— Vlad! Eu… Eu não sangrei...

Ele franziu a testa. Qual o problema?

— Faz um tempo que você voltou. Lembra? No dia que você chegou da viagem de caça, a gente foi pro armário.

Vlad sorriu. Ah, sim, se lembrava disso. Muito bem. Embora ele tivesse planejado esperar Nico também, Cissa estava bem ali e tinha sido um bom tempo longe das duas, então…

Então…

O sorriso sumiu.

— Narcissa Van Helsing…

Ela não disse nada, e Vlad também não achava que pudesse falar alguma coisa agora. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Cissa não podia estar…

Alguém bateu na porta. Vlad e Cissa se encararam por um instante, e havia tanta coisa não dita no ar naquele momento que poucas vezes ele sentira um ambiente tão tenso.

— Vlad? Vlad, está aí? Nico tem uma pista.

Era Edgar. Vlad suspirou, passando a mão pelo rosto. Excelente senso de momento, Nico, ele pensou, com ironia. Tudo bem. A situação com Cissa ia ter que esperar. Trocou um olhar rápido com a caçadora e ela abriu a porta, sorrindo para Edgar com tanta naturalidade que nem parecia que tinha acabado de falar de algo tão delicado.

— Vamos ver do que se trata então, sim? — a caçadora completou, saindo da sala.

Vlad não teve escolha a não ser sair atrás, e parte dele até agradecia ter algo pra se ocupar e não precisar pensar em outras coisas agora. Mas outra parte estava, de repente, preocupada com o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ele seguiu os outros dois pelo corredor, e o destino final foi o escritório que Nico ocupava.

E ela não parecia bem. Estava com os olhos fundos e tinha perdido peso. Parecia exausta, mas, ao mesmo tempo, realizada. Ela tinha mesmo encontrado alguma coisa.

— E então? — Edgar perguntou.

— Eu estava juntando umas coisas… Não sei se faz muito sentido, é tudo um pouco confuso…

Nico andava de um lado para o outro pela sala, agitando as mãos em algum tipo de ansiedade e murmurando para si mesma. Vlad quase conseguia ouvir as engrenagens da cabeça dela girando. A conhecia quando estava pensando.

— Quando eu convenci minha mãe a desistir da tolice de me casar com Vlad foi dizendo a ela que estávamos com recursos escassos depois daquele roubo de meses atrás, e que deveríamos focar nosso dinheiro em caçar os responsáveis. Lembram-se?

Como poderia esquecer? Vlad soltou uma risadinha sarcástica. Se lembrava perfeitamente. Uma bela noite, um bando de vampiros decidiu que era uma excelente ideia invadir o Castelo de Corvin. Os cinco Van Helsing e todos os mercenários que estavam no castelo tinham tido muito trabalho para se livrarem do ataque. Mataram vários vampiros, mas não todos. Muitos tinham escapado com jóias e outras peças ornamentais de valor alto.

Vlad ainda não entendia o que tinha levado os vampiros a fazerem algo suicida daquele jeito por dinheiro, sendo que eles não deviam ter consciência o bastante para ligar para esse tipo de coisa; e nem entendia como eles tinham conseguido se organizar o bastante para isso. A questão era que, ao menos em partes, tinha funcionado. O clã tinha perdido muito naquela noite. Fosse porque queriam dinheiro, fosse para afetar a moral dos caçadores, qualquer lógica por trás daquilo não fazia o menor sentido considerando o quão burros e incapazes de qualquer tipo de planejamento os vampiros eram… Ou ao menos deveriam ser.

— Onde quer chegar com isso? — Vlad questionou.

— Por que esse vampiro, que Edgar trouxe da caverna onde Tavvy… — A caçadora pausou e engoliu em seco. — Por que ele mencionaria esse roubo que nosso clã sofreu daquele bando de vampiros há meses atrás?

Vlad olhou para Cissa, confuso. Realmente… Por quê? Obviamente ele deveria estar lá quando aconteceu, mas…

— Você não estava perguntando ele sobre isso, estava? — Edgar questionou.

— Não. Eu estava perguntando sobre Tavvy, e a atividade vampírica recente. E ele respondeu com isso. Isso significa que… As duas coisas estão relacionadas de alguma forma.

Vlad percebeu a forma como a voz de Nico estremeceu ao mencionar o nome do irmão e abaixou a cabeça, evitando olhar para ela. Não estava desconfortável, exatamente. Estava triste. Por ela.

Desde o funeral de Octavian, ele e Cissa vinham tentando fazer algo pela líder. Perder o irmão tinha sido muito traumático para ela. Infelizmente, a resposta de Nico tinha sido afastar todo mundo enquanto estava de luto, e depois afastar todo mundo novamente enquanto torturava o vampiro nas masmorras até que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

Não sabia o que Nico ia acabar fazendo quando essa caça chegasse ao fim. Temia que seria algo ruim.

— Faria sentido… — Cissa murmurou. — Se os vampiros tivessem levado algo importante embora. Mas nós fizemos um inventário depois do roubo. Tudo que perdemos foi um monte de peças decorativas. Valem muito dinheiro? Sim, mas não consigo ver o interesse que vampiros teriam nelas. Toda essa situação ainda me confunde muito.

Bem, Narcissa tinha razão. Mas olhando para Nico, e depois para Edgar, Vlad viu que tinha mais algo além disso. Alguma conclusão a qual os dois tinham chegado.

— Estou com um mal pressentimento sobre isso.

— Nico e eu achamos que o roubo pode ter sido uma distração para encobrir alguma outra coisa.

Não, isso já era demais. Vampiros não tinham intelectual o suficiente para armar um roubo para encobrir algum outro plano. Eles eram burros e esfomeados. Só.

— Não acham que é um pouco demais para criaturas que não conseguem nem colocar mais de três palavras na mesma frase?

— Esse que eu interroguei consegue colocar dez.

Vlad deixou o queixo cair. Agora sim ele estava ficando preocupado.

— Bem… Ok. — Ele limpou a garganta. — Digamos que vocês tem razão, e que eles tiveram a capacidade de causar um roubo para encobrir alguma outra coisa. Nós fizemos um inventário do castelo. Tudo que foi perdido está contabilizado. É só lermos a lista. Não acho que tenha nada importante por lá, mas…

— A culpa é minha — Nico cortou. — Eu fui ingênua. Achei que vampiros não tivessem capacidade de abrir trancas complicadas, ou algo do tipo, então… Eu não pensei…

A líder suspirou. O que estava acontecendo? Por que ela estava tão pálida? Por que Edgar parecia tão pensativo e preocupado? Vlad olhou para Cissa, esperando que a mulher dissesse algo, mas ela parecia tão ao mais perdida que ele.

— Nico não achou que eles pudessem abrir cofres — Edgar explicou. — Especialmente sem deixar sinais de arrombamento. Então, na época, ela não se deu ao trabalho de conferir. Até agora…

Vampiros tinham aberto um cofre? Com intelecto em vez da força? Não… Não, isso não estava certo…

— Não. Vampiros não podem fazer isso — Vlad insistiu.

— Mas…

— Alguma outra coisa fez, Nico! Uma pessoa! Não um vampiro!

— Gente! — Cissa cortou a discussão. — E importa _agora _quem foi? O que foi Nico? O que levaram?

A líder se virou para um cofre atrás de sua mesa, o abrindo.

— Sabem a história de como a igreja levou tudo relacionado ao coven de Murray embora depois de capturá-la? Não é mentira… Mas não é total verdade também. Eles levaram tudo que _puderam encontrar_. O Castelo de Corvin também tinha seus segredos, e por anos os Van Helsing foram encontrando coisas deixadas para trás e entregando para a igreja. Mas teve uma coisa que não quisemos entregar. Não queríamos isso nas mãos do clero e guardamos com a gente… — Ela mostrou o interior do cofre. Vazio. — …E agora se foi.

— Nico… — Vlad engoliu em seco. — O que devia estar aí dentro?

Nicoleta trocou um breve olhar com Edgar antes de responder.

— O diário de Mina Murray. Um caderno onde ela registrou todos os feitos de seu coven, os procedimentos, os objetivos… tudo.

O silêncio que se seguiu a isso foi a única reação que seria capaz de transparecer exatamente o quanto a situação tinha agravado naquele momento. Vlad estava chocado, e ele viu que Cissa não estava muito atrás. Edgar, apesar de não demonstrar surpresa, não parecia um exemplo de paz de espírito, também.

Enfim, Vlad disse a única coisa que achava que conseguiria dizer agora.

— O quê?

Nem sabia por onde começar. Não sabia se devia estar mais chocado com o fato de tal diário existir e ter estado ali o tempo todo, ou que o castelo fora roubado e Nico não se dera ao trabalho de conferir se algo tão importante como aquilo ainda estava no lugar.

O silêncio persistia, e Vlad achou melhor sentar. Nunca fora o tipo responsável. Sempre fora mais parecido com Octavian do que com Edgar, embora de forma geral tivesse mais cuidado com a própria vida. Mas _aquilo_ era outro nível. Era um nível muito absurdo de irresponsabilidade para chegar ao ponto em que _Vlad_ tivesse consciência de que era um erro que não podia se cometer.

Era demais.

— Ainda não sabemos se o diário foi levado no dia do roubo.

Vlad percebeu que Edgar estava tentando amenizar a situação antes que algo explodisse dentro daquela sala, mas não sabia se seria o suficiente. O clima já estava tenso demais.

— Nico conferiu o cofre antes do roubo acontecer, e hoje é a primeira vez que olha depois — ele continuou. — É bom ressaltar que o cofre é de prata benzida. Ele deveria mesmo ser à prova de vampiros. Então, no lugar dela, eu mesmo talvez não me desse ao trabalho de conferir a integridade depois de uma invasão de vampiros. Para humanos, porém…

— Precisamos saber se esse roubo teve ou não relação com o sumiço do diário — Cissa sugeriu, por fim. — Se não tiver, temos dois problemas para resolver. Se tiver… é um problema só, mas um bem grande.

A líder concordou, e fechou o cofre. Vlad tinha a impressão de que não tinham acabado ainda.

— Nico?

— Mais uma coisa… — a líder respondeu. — Eu preciso de ajuda.

Nicoleta suspirou. Vlad podia jurar que parte do que via nos olhos dela agora era alívio. Isso o fez se perguntar por quanto tempo ela estava carregando tudo nas costas sem conseguir, sem ter coragem de pedir por apoio.

— Estamos aqui. Para o que precisar.

— Obrigada, Cissa, mas… É sério. Eu… Eu não consigo mais dar conta disso tudo sozinha, é demais. Eu não consigo… Eu não _quero_ ser a minha mãe. Eu vejo o que a pressão de lidar com os Van Helsing sozinha fez com ela, e a pessoa que ela se tornou. Tão… Indiferente. Às vezes é como se ela nem tivesse sentimentos.

— Você não está sozinha, Nico.

A forma como Edgar chamou a líder pelo apelido fez um leve comichão percorrer a pele de Vlad. Quando isso tinha acontecido? Eles tinham mesmo se aproximado depois da morte de Octavian, não?

Luto entendia luto, afinal de contas. Era por isso. Com certeza.

— Obrigada, Edgar, mas…

— É sério. Nós Van Helsings sempre falhamos em entender algo que os outros clãs compreendem muito bem: deveríamos trabalhar em equipe. Não é à toa que a taxa de sucesso dos Flores é tão alta. Clãs são grupos de caçadores com um líder, não grupos de soldados com um chefe. Nós podemos dar conta disso, Nico. Mas… Seja uma líder, então. Como você quiser ser. E não como sua mãe quer.

Vlad conhecia Nico o bastante para saber que não era tão simples assim. O simples fato de que Nico estivesse considerando desviar sua forma de trabalhar da forma que a mãe a treinara a vida inteira para fazer, já era muito.

— Podemos falar disso depois — Cissa cortou. — Agora temos que descobrir exatamente se o diário está relacionado ao roubo ou não. Nico?

A líder concordou. Ainda parecia pálida e cansada, mas, quando acompanhou Cissa para fora da sala, foi com o mesmo andar de elegância que sempre ostentara. As duas, na verdade. Vê-las juntas era como ver a realeza atravessando os portões de um salão de baile.

Era belo. E assustador.

Vlad as seguiu para fora, e viu Edgar vindo logo atrás dele. Os quatro foram descendo para uma das masmorras do castelo, onde o vampiro estava sendo mantido. Vlad caminhava com a cabeça tão erguida quanto elas, e dessa forma, era fácil sentir olhares de criados se desviarem dos quatro enquanto eles passavam.

Talvez fossem intimidantes demais.

Talvez fosse bom que fosse assim.

Quando chegaram à cela do vampiro, Vlad percebeu que Nico tinha o acorrentado embaixo da janela. Estava coberto de queimaduras e ferimentos, além de ainda mais raquítico do que quando fora encontrado. Não vinha comendo e não tinha sido solto nenhuma vez desde que chegara ali. E a janela era uma forma eficiente de fazer um vampiro falar. Dos quatro, ela e Cissa eram as melhores nisso, e por isso foi natural que Edgar e Vlad se acomodassem no canto da cela enquanto observavam as duas cuidarem das perguntas.

— Deixa comigo, Nico. Você já fez demais.

A caçadora deixou um beijo suave sobre os lábios de Nico e tirou uma faca de prata de uma liga por baixo do vestido.

Não ia precisar disso. Vlad viu o quanto o vampiro já estava acabado. Ia falar qualquer coisa sem que o menor esforço fosse preciso.

Devia ter sido uma última semana muito complicada para ele.

— Eu só tenho uma pergunta. Se responder rápido, eu posso soltar você dessas algemas e cobrir a janela da sua cela. Entende o que estou dizendo?

O vampiro grunhiu, o que era o mais próximo de um "sim" que seria capaz de proferir agora. Era uma bom plano que Cissa aparecesse como a mulher boazinha que iria salvar o vampiro agora. Animais feridos tendiam a se abrir a quem oferecesse ajuda.

— Ótimo. O diário de Mina Murray. Foram vocês?

Nada que o vampiro pudesse dizer agora poderia disfarçar o olhar de terror em seu rosto. E isso era toda a resposta que qualquer um ali precisava, mas detalhes eram importantes e poderiam ajudar. Qualquer informação era útil.

— Ah, vai ter que tentar melhor que isso — Narcissa comentou, girando a lâmina na mão. — Onde está? Para onde levaram? Quem abriu o cofre?

— N-não… — o vampiro grunhiu.

— Nós temos a noite toda — Vlad incentivou, acenando para a criatura.

Algo não parecia certo. O medo do vampiro não parecia direcionado a eles, mas sim a algo além. Vlad percebeu isso, e viu que Narcissa também. Ela se ajoelhou e colocou a faca no pescoço dele, fazendo o vampiro chiar com o toque da lâmina abençoada em sua pele. Uma leve fumaça indicou que a pele dele começara a queimar ali.

— Vamos tentar de novo. O que é que não está nos contando, hein?

— N-nãaao… Aaaaarg… Nos… Aaaargh…

— Você quer passar outra manhã debaixo da janela? — Nico perguntou. — Eu posso providenciar isso.

Vlad quase teve pena do pavor que cruzou os olhos do vampiro naquele momento. Pela primeira vez ele se questionou o quão longe Nico teria ido com aquele dali. Podia ser um vampiro agora, mas fora uma pessoa um dia. E parte dessa consciência ainda estava ali.

— Nico…

— Depois, Vlad.

Infernos…

Cissa virou a lâmina, agora tocando todo o lado da adaga no peito do vampiro, e ele começou a chiar e choramingar.

Edgar foi o primeiro a virar de costas. Vlad não ficou surpreso com isso, o homem nunca tivera muito estômago para essas seções de tortura. O pior foi que o próprio Vlad não sabia se conseguiria continuar ali. Aquilo era demais.

— Me dê um nome. Um nome, e nós iremos embora.

O vampiro chiou e se debateu, choramingando. Vlad acabou dando as costas também.

Por que não podia acabar logo? O vampiro já estava no limite, era só falar… Por que ele não falava?

Por quê?

— Aaaaargh… Eu… Fala… Parar…

O chiado parou. Cissa tinha puxado a adaga e estava esperando que o vampiro respondesse. Era um tanto quanto aliviador.

— E então?

Houve uma pausa. Vlad imaginou que nessa pausa Cissa deveria ter erguido a adaga novamente, porque ouve um pequeno grunhido antes que o vampiro respondesse.

— Nos… Nos… Fe… Nosfera… Tu…

De repente, Vlad sentiu que o mundo tinha entrado em câmera lenta.

Ele olhou para o lado, e viu a cor no rosto de Edgar sumir. Então, olhou para Nico e a viu se virando para ele no mesmo momento em que Edgar tirou uma faca do cinto.

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

Nico e Vlad se jogaram contra Edgar, o empurrando para fora da cela. Cissa saiu logo depois, trancando a porta. E bem a tempo, porque em um surto de fúria descontrolado Edgar se soltou dos dois e avançou contra o portão da cela.

— ONDE? ONDE OUVIU ESSE NOME? ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

Os três caçadores não sabiam o que fazer. Precisavam tirar Edgar dali, rápido, mas naquele momento sequer sabiam como se aproximar.

E talvez não devessem. Talvez devessem ter deixado Edgar lá dentro.

O homem passara anos e anos procurando o culpado pelo assassinato de sua filha, para chegar apenas em um nome que nunca conseguira rastrear… Até agora.

— O que vamos fazer? — Vlad perguntou, vendo Edgar socar as grades da cela.

Não demoraria muito para o homem se lembrar de que a chave estava ali atrás com ele.

— Vamos deixá-lo aí, e levar a chave com a gente — Nico respondeu, pegando os pulsos dos dois e começando a levá-los embora.

Deixá-lo ali? Simplesmente deixá-lo? Infernos… Infernos, realmente, não tinha outra coisa a se fazer. Edgar gritava cada vez mais, não iria sair dali a menos que fosse obrigado e estava perto demais de ficar violento. Ele precisava de tempo, e não fazia sentido se machucarem tentando tirá-lo dali agora.

— E depois? — Cissa perguntou.

Nico não respondeu, e Vlad percebeu que era porque ela não sabia.

Ele também não fazia ideia.


	45. Dança do Anoitecer

_**(Instrumental)**_

_**Dance of Pales — Castlevania: Symphony of the Night**_

_**Hunedoara, Império Austríaco**_

_**01 de Novembro de 1818**_

**A**s horas que se passaram com Edgar gritando em frente à cela e depois atirando suas facas em direção ao vampiro foram algumas das mais dolorosas da vida do caçador. Eventualmente, as facas acabaram, ele se cansou e tudo que restou foi o homem exausto e com o rosto inchado de lágrimas jogado na porta da cela.

As masmorras estavam no mais absoluto silêncio. Edgar não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar. Nem mesmo sentia mais dor ou desespero por dentro. Estava atordoado demais para isso. Não sentia nada.

Ele levantou o olhar para a chama que dançava no archote na parede à frente, e afogou-se em seus pensamentos. Parte dele queria ficar ali para sempre, até morrer e apodrecer. Parte dele queria se levantar, pegar uma espada, ir atrás de Nosferatu e fazê-lo sofrer tanto quanto pudesse. A outra parte… A maior parte, a que estava vencendo, queria subir ao alto da maior torre do castelo e se atirar de lá.

Talvez devesse fazer isso. Certamente seria melhor. Sua presença só estava fazendo tudo pior para Pandora, tinha certeza. Sabia pela forma que ela o olhava, como se fosse somente um constante lembrete do que tinham perdido. De sua filha, Clarissa. Não podia voltar para casa de novo… Não podia fazer isso com Pandora…

Mas tampouco podia continuar ali. Voltara para o clã com a esperança de encontrar o vampiro que matara sua filha. Para vingá-la, para dar paz ao espírito da garotinha. Mas, desde então, o que tinha feito? Passara dez anos procurando por ele, sem sucesso. No meio tempo, falhara na simples tarefa de salvar um de seus colegas de clã. E agora, que finalmente uma pista aparecera, sequer tinha sido ele a conseguir.

Talvez fosse hora de assumir que era um fracasso. Talvez fosse hora de parar de tentar. De desaparecer. Matar Nosferatu nem mesmo ia trazer Clarissa de volta. Não fazia sentido. Qual era o sentido?

Qual era o sentido de tudo?

Edgar segurou uma das barras da cela atrás de si para se levantar, mas não chegou a fazer isso. O silêncio do corredor das masmorras foi cortado por batidas curtas e firmes que indicavam os passos de um salto baixo. Ele suspirou. Logo, a barra de um vestido vermelho vinho se fez visível na luz do archote e, em poucos segundos, Narcissa Van Helsing estava em sua frente.

— Então… É aí que você está.

Ele não respondeu. Devia ter se levantado antes. Não queria mais… Não queria mais tentar. Não queria ser chamado para outra batalha, não queria ter que ir, ter que fazer algo… Não queria. E sabia que era para isso que ela estava ali.

— O que aconteceu?

— Estávamos procurando por você. Levou um tempo para a gente pensar que ainda poderia estar aqui.

Em vez de responder, Edgar virou o rosto para o outro lado. Em parte porque não queria olhar Narcissa nos olhos, em parte porque não queria que ela visse as lágrimas acumuladas nos dele.

Engraçado. Imaginara que suas lágrimas tinham secado. Aparentemente não.

— Se importa se eu me sentar aqui? — a caçadora perguntou.

Edgar deu de ombros. O que ele deveria responder? Era o castelo do clã, ela podia sentar onde bem entendesse, embora não achasse que jamais tivesse visto Narcissa o fazer tão casualmente no chão. Especialmente fora de combate.

— Eu já estou de saída.

— Está? Ah, que pena. Eu poderia usar a companhia. Eu… Eu tenho tido bastante na minha cabeça. Estava torcendo por dentro para que fosse eu a encontrar você. Acho que você é o único de quem eu consigo estar perto agora sem querer matar alguém ou a mim mesma.

Ele conteve a vontade de suspirar. Ótimo. Uma conversa, então. Narcissa parecia precisar de ajuda. E depois… Depois, ele seguiria o próprio rumo. Seja lá qual fosse.

Edgar limpou a garganta e enxugou os olhos da maneira mais discreta que pode, antes de se virar para ela.

— O que aconteceu?

— Eu quem lhe pergunto…

A caçadora indicou o vampiro dentro da cela, perfurado por facas de cima a baixo. Edgar não se incomodou com a visão. A criatura tinha merecido. Seu único arrependimento era não ter mais facas para jogar nele.

— Ainda precisavam dele?

— Não exatamente… Mas não seria ruim tirar algum dinheiro da captura.

— Não foi solicitado pela igreja, não iam nos pagar de qualquer forma. Salvar Tavvy foi _pro bono._

Ha. Salvar. Certo…

Ele olhou para Narcissa por um instante, e viu que a mulher tinha um olhar bastante cansado no rosto. Não o tipo de cansaço físico, não. Como se estivesse cansada de mentir. De esconder. Já vira isso em muitas pessoas para saber o que era, inclusive em si mesmo.

— Tem algo que queira me contar? — ele perguntou.

Talvez ela precisasse se abrir, mas não pudesse fazer isso com Nicoleta ou Vladimir, dada a natureza delicada do relacionamento dos três. Ele sabia como isso podia ser complicado. Já sentira vezes demais que haviam coisas que não poderia dizer a Pandora… Talvez devesse ter falado quando tivera a chance.

Talvez.

— Eu…

Ela fez uma pausa, procurando palavras. Edgar deu a ela todo o tempo que precisava.

— Eu posso, talvez, ter estragado as coisas… Entre Vlad, Nico e eu. Eu… Não sei… É… Complicado.

Complicado era uma palavra que Edgar conseguia entender. Ele não achava que fosse conseguir dar um bom conselho agora. Sequer conseguia entender porque as pessoas continuavam voltando para lhe pedir conselhos quando ele mesmo estava com tantos problemas na vida. Talvez fosse muito melhor em dizer as coisas do que em fazê-las, no fim das contas.

— Eles te olham como se você tivesse roubado o espírito deles? Se não… Ainda existe algo entre vocês.

Porque era assim que Pandora olhava para ele.

— Eu não sei como consertar.

Um conselho. Não poderia ser assim tão difícil. Ao menos isso ele ainda tinha que saber fazer.

— Talvez eu possa ajudar melhor se entender vocês um pouco melhor. Eu… sinceramente não acho que jamais tenha entendido vocês por completo. Você e Nicoleta parecem realmente se gostar muito, mas Vladimir… Não parece ser a mesma coisa. Não… — Ele fez uma pausa, porque não conseguia pensar em uma forma não potencialmente ofensiva de dizer o que pensava. Eventualmente, aceitou que tinha que ser sincero. — Não entendo o que ele está fazendo com vocês. Vocês não parecem amá-lo como se amam.

Para surpresa e alívio de Edgar, Narcissa riu. Foi uma risada curta e sarcástica, mas o bastante para ele saber que, ao menos dessa vez, não magoara ninguém ao abrir a boca.

— Você provavelmente tem razão, Edgar. Nós não o amamos como nos amamos… Nico e eu temos almas parecidas. Nós somos pessoas muito amarguradas, não conseguimos confiar em ninguém. Tendemos a levantar nossos escudos com os outros e a tentar nos proteger das pessoas. Nos identificamos muito uma com a outra então talvez por isso pareçamos mais conectadas. Mas… Vlad… Edgar, ele é algo completamente diferente.

Nesse instante, um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Narcissa. Um sorriso doce e claramente apaixonado. De repente, Edgar se sentiu até mal pelo que tinha falado, embora não se arrependesse pelo uso exato de palavras. Nunca foi de se desculpar pelo que tinha dito.

— Diferente como?

— Ele sempre está feliz. Já reparou? Eu nunca vi Vlad triste, ou preocupado. Até nas piores horas, até quando ele se irrita, não leva mais de segundos para que faça alguma piada, mesmo que seja ruim. Ele sempre tentar deixar todo mundo feliz junto com ele. Para pessoas como Nico e eu, isso é como um abraço quente em uma noite de inverno. Eu amo Nico por ser como eu, e eu amo Vlad por ser tão diferente de mim… De nós. Algumas pessoas dizem que se sentem completas quando encontram uma alma gêmea… Eu me senti completa quando encontrei duas. Minha alma é trigêmea.

Agora, foi Edgar que sorriu. Mas era um sorriso melancólico. Ele entendia exatamente o que Narcissa queria dizer. Quando conhecera Pandora, aquela cigana livre, aquela bela artista, fora como encontrar tudo que era diferente de quem ele era. E então, de repente, descobrira que tinham muito um do outro, e que combinavam mais do que era de se esperar. Nunca pretendera que ela fosse mais do que um caso de uma noite com ele. E então, se vira completamente apaixonado.

— Eu entendo — ele respondeu, apenas. Porque entendia. — E me parece que você já tem a resposta. Se os ama tanto…

— Eu não sei se amor pode consertar isso, Edgar. Acho que o dano pode ser bem permanente dessa vez.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Independente de ter entendido os três ou não, o que Narcissa, Nicoleta e Vladimir tinham sempre parecera muito sólido para ele. Nunca imaginara que eles pudessem passar por uma crise dessas e se perderem.

Isso não podia acontecer. Para pessoas que se amavam de verdade, de verdade mesmo, do fundo do coração… Sempre existia uma chance, não é?

Narcissa não poderia simplesmente desistir. Não podia jogar tudo para o alto se ela queria, e se Vladimir e Nicoleta queriam também.

Qual era o sentido?

— Você vai desistir deles, então? Isso não parece certo, Cissa. Não se vocês se amam tanto.

E, para a surpresa de Edgar, a resposta dele não era o que ela esperava. E ele percebeu que sabia exatamente porque.

— Você não quer desistir, quer?

— Jamais, Edgar — ela respondeu, se levantando com um sorriso no rosto e estendendo uma mão para ele. — E você?

E ele?

Ele tinha três escolhas. Ele podia ficar ali e definhar lentamente. Podia tomar o caminho mais rápido e saltar da torre mais alta do castelo. Ou podia se levantar e seguir em frente.

— Eu não acho que consiga me forçar a superar isso… Eu já tentei, Narcissa. Acho que não é assim que funciona — respondeu, levantando a mão para ela. — Mas eu quero. Céus, eu quero fazer as coisas darem certo. Eu só não sei como… E não sei se consigo…

— Querer é o melhor dos começos.

A caçadora apertou a mão de Edgar, o puxando para que se levantasse. Ele sentiu o corpo reclamar de dor, um pouco, mas fora isso estar de pé foi muito… diferente. O caçador olhou para o vampiro morto na cela, e então para Narcissa, que tinha um brilho feroz nos olhos, e sentiu parte dessa ferocidade passar para ele.

De repente, foi como levar um choque. De repente, Edgar entendeu. Nosferatu estava perto. Ele poderia, finalmente, terminar o que tinha tentado há tanto tempo…

— Nico tem razão — Narcissa comentou, dando o braço a Edgar e começando a andar com ele pelo corredor. — Nós deveríamos ser uma família. Deveríamos trabalhar _com_ os outros, não _para_ os outros. Está na hora de corrigir isso, sim?

Ele apenas concordou em silêncio. Narcissa continuou falando.

— E quanto a você e sua esposa… Eu prometo, Edgar, vou te ajudar a conseguir um desfecho com isso, certo? Qualquer um que seja. Nós… O que aconteceu com você foi horrível, e nós não estávamos lá para você. Devíamos ter te apoiado. Devíamos ser uma família. Eu sei que já fazem dez anos mas, para qualquer efeito que seja, eu sinto muito.

Edgar percebeu, naquele momento, que de todas as vezes que ouvira essas três palavras desde que sua filha se fora, aquela foi a primeira vez na qual ele realmente as sentiu. Conseguiu sentir que, sim, Narcissa sentia muito. E isso fez uma torrente de memórias começar a voltar a ele. Jantares, festas, conversas no jardim, beijos de boa noite, tantas coisas que os homens de sua classe não costumavam fazer, e que ele aprendera com os costumes ciganos da esposa… Até as vezes em que repreendera a filha. Os bons momentos e os ruins…

Ele abaixou a cabeça. Estava entrando em choque.

— Nós costumávamos dançar, sabe? Clarissa e eu. Eu sempre dançava com Pandora, e ela via, e me pedia para subir nos meus pés e… Bem…

Narcissa parou de andar. Edgar levantou a cabeça e percebeu que tinha divagado em suas memórias por muito tempo, pois estavam no salão principal. Notou, naquele instante que sequer sabia onde estava indo.

— Onde está me levando?

— Nico quer fazer uma reunião de estratégia. Mas… Antes…

Cissa se abaixou. Por algum tempo Edgar não fez ideia do que ela estava fazendo na barra do vestido, até perceber que, na verdade, ela tinha tirado os sapatos.

— Narcissa?

A caçadora foi até Edgar, pisando suavemente sobre as botas grossas dele, passando uma mão em suas costas e segurando a outra na dele.

— Vocês dançavam assim?

O queixo de Edgar caiu. Ele tremeu, e soube que Narcissa estava sentindo isso.

— N-Narcissa…

— Não. Não pense sobre nada disso. Memórias doem, às vezes, mas às vezes abraçá-las, mesmo que junto com a dor, vale muito mais a pena do que deixá-las desaparecerem. Acho que você enterrou as suas por tempo demais… Vamos dançar um pouco. Nico pode esperar.

Edgar olhou meio atordoado para as botas de Narcissa no chão, e depois para o salão completamente vazio. Não havia música, mas, naquele momento, não pareceu fazer diferença.

Fechou os olhos, se lembrando de tanto do seu passado que, sem perceber, deixara sua sede de vingança apagar.

E então, ele dançou.


	46. Floreios

_**(Instrumental)**_

_**Bloody Tears — Castlevania II: Simon's Quest**_

_**Hunedoara, Império Austríaco**_

_**03 de Novembro de 1818**_

**N**arcissa nunca teria imaginado, antes do acontecimento no salão do castelo, que Edgar precisasse tanto de uma amiga em sua vida, e também, não sabia se era a melhor pessoa para isso. Era muito estranho perceber que, dos quatro, ela era a mais emocionalmente estável, especialmente levando em conta todos os demônios internos que ela tinha para resolver.

E era exatamente por isso que ela iria no ataque ao ninho de Nosferatu com eles. A coisa toda era uma bomba prestes a explodir. Nico e Edgar tinham acertos pessoais para fazer com o vampiro, e se ela não fosse com eles para lembrá-los de qual era a missão de verdade, tudo iria acabar dando errado. Vlad não teria o discernimento necessário para isso. Ela tinha que ir.

No dia anterior, eles tinham vasculhado registros históricos pensando onde Nosferatu poderia estar, e no fim das contas, Vlad tinha tido uma ideia. Um pouco louca, mas ainda assim, uma ideia. Podiam não saber qual a conexão de Nosferatu com Mina Murray ou Drácula, mas se ele queria o diário dela para alguma coisa indicava que ele tinha um interesse geral na família. Então, Vlad sugeriu, talvez ele estivesse no Castelo de Poenari.

Louco. Cissa tinha dado risada na hora. _O_ Castelo de Poenari? O próprio local onde Drácula tinha governado Wallachia três vezes? Era uma viagem de seis dias dali. Mas Nico tinha ido até a Catedral mais próxima pedir informações em nome do clã, e o Castelo estava registrado como ninho ativo.

De acordo com os registros, haviam tido três tentativas de limpar o local nas últimas décadas, todas falhas. Não era um fato muito animador, e Nico estava levando isso muito a sério. Ela tinha reunido uma armada de mercenários tão grande que parte de Cissa sentia que estavam indo para a guerra.

Talvez estivessem. Ainda não tinham certeza se o castelo era ou não o esconderijo de Nosferatu, mas as coincidências estavam começando a se empilhar demais. E com isso, o ataque tinha sido organizado.

Cissa terminou de guardar suas últimas facas e estava fechando o malão quando ouviu alguém bater na porta de seu quarto.

— Cissa?

Excelente, pensou irônica. Vlad. Sabia muito bem o que ele estava querendo falar com ela agora.

Ela suspirou, calçou as luvas e abriu a porta do quarto. A caçadora estava em trajes de viagem, e usava um casaco pesado para o frio crescente. Vlad também tinha se vestido para viajar.

Ele franziu a testa.

— O que está fazendo?

E pronto. Ali estava o problema. Ela decidiu que a melhor coisa a se fazer era se fingir inocência.

— Preparando minha mala. Acabei de organizá-la. Se importaria de levar para mim, como um bom cavalheiro?

E o fato de que o queixo dele caiu certamente não significava boa coisa.

— Você… Você… Cissa, você _não vai._

Poucas coisas tinham a capacidade de deixá-la tão incomodada quanto alguém a dizendo que não podia fazer alguma coisa. Ela fechou a expressão e colocou as mãos na cintura, levantando uma sobrancelha para Vlad. Geralmente conseguia o intimidar.

Não dessa vez, porém.

— Não me diga o que posso ou não fazer.

— Cissa…

Ele olhou nervoso para trás, e pareceu concluir que os dois estavam sozinhos no corredor, pois entrou no quarto da caçadora, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ele parecia… preocupado. Cissa sabia o porquê, mas ainda assim, era diferente ver Vlad preocupado com qualquer coisa. Responsabilidade não ficava bem nele.

— Você não pode ir na sua condição. Ficou maluca? O que acontece se te jogarem em uma parede? Ou te atravessarem com uma arma? E se você pegar uma infecção, o que acontece com o…

Narcissa bufou. Era exatamente isso que a tinha feito demorar para contar a Vlad sobre sua situação. Não precisava dele a tratando como uma donzela em perigo, e era óbvio que isso ia acabar acontecendo quando ele descobrisse sua gravidez.

Típico instinto masculino.

— Corro esses riscos estando grávida ou não, e nunca deixei de ir. E tem mais. Se eu não for, o que vamos dizer a Nico? Você está pronto pra contar pra ela?

Havia malícia na voz de Narcissa, e ela estava usando o exato tom que usava quando manipulava alguém. Não queria acabar fazendo isso com Vlad, mas naquela situação em específico estava ficando sem escolhas. Sabia bem o quão cabeça dura o caçador poderia ser.

Ele resmungou, passando a mãos pelos cabelos e dando uma volta pelo quarto.

— Diga a ela que está doente.

— É mentira, e isso nunca me impediu de sair. Eu posso esconder algo dela, Vlad, mas não vou mentir.

Ele suspirou. Narcissa quase conseguia ver a frustração crescendo nele, e já sabia com isso que ia vencer. Sempre vencia.

— Se quer tanto ajudar — ela comentou. — leve minha mala para mim. Te vejo na carruagem.

E ela deixou o quarto antes que Vlad pudesse mudar de ideia. Cissa o conhecia o bastante para saber que ele teria cedido. Essa era parte da magia dele. Ele era muito… ingênuo, às vezes. E Cissa sabia que ele sempre achava que era o elo fraco da relação. Talvez não devesse ter usado isso contra ele, mas, naquele instante, precisava da versão de Vlad que tentaria a agradar acima de tudo.

Aquela missão precisava dela mais do que qualquer um em campo fosse admitir, e ela sabia ser a única que percebia isso.

Com isso, horas depois ela estava a meio caminho do castelo, dentro de uma carruagem de luxo, com Vlad e Nico. O restante dos mercenários os seguiam e mais um comboio inteiro vinha atrás carregando as armas.

Não era a primeira vez que Cissa fazia uma longa viagem de caça, mas definitivamente, era a pior. O clima dentro da carruagem ficou pesado pelos seis dias nos quais viajaram, e era uma mistura da tensão entre Vlad e Cissa por estarem escondendo algo, e o receio dos três de estarem indo purgar um ninho que já mandara três grupos de caçadores embora nas últimas décadas.

Alguém poderia acabar morto nesse cenário. Não era à toa que Vlad tinha se preocupado tanto, afinal de contas.

Parte de Cissa só queria se afastar um pouco dessa tensão por um dia ou dois, mas não tinha como estando os três viajando juntos, e ela foi obrigada a ficar todo esse tempo companheira de seus próprios pensamentos. Ainda conseguia sentir a desaprovação de Vlad em relação à decisão que tomara, e sabia que ele estava pronto para entrar na frente de uma lança ou fazer qualquer outra coisa idiota do tipo para garantir que ela não se machucasse.

Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, tampouco. Não queria o perder.

Ao passo em que as carruagens pararam nos arredores do Castelo de Poenari, a tensão da batalha tinha vencido qualquer outra tensão que existia durante a viagem. O comboio começou a descarregar as armas, e os caçadores e mercenários a vestir as roupas de batalha. Enquanto os mercenários preferiam variações de armaduras de couro ou metal, os Van Helsing preferiam a liberdade de calças e blusas com apenas um peitoral de couro. E, na opinião de Cissa, já era demais. Ela preferia não colocar armadura nenhuma, mas reconhecia que o ataque daquela noite era mais perigoso que o normal. Além disso, só de pensar em entrar sem armadura já conseguia ouvir os protestos de Vlad em sua cabeça, e preferia evitar o estresse.

Com isso, ela saiu da carruagem já usando as roupas apropriadas e ajeitando a última de suas várias facas nas correias de sua botinha. Embora geralmente lutasse só com facas, daquela vez podia acabar precisando de uma medida mais danosa dada a enorme quantidade de vampiros que iam enfrentar, e acabou pegando um florete e um escudo leve para complementar.

Ela percebeu logo que não fora a única. Vlad, que geralmente usava facas e estacas de madeira, complementara o estoque com um escudo pesado e uma lança comprida. Edgar, além de suas adagas de preferência, levava um martelo-machado tão grande que por um breve instante ela se perguntou se ele sequer conseguiria levantar a arma do chão. E Nico…

Engoliu em seco. A líder se vestira exatamente como Cissa, carregando seu chicote preso no cinto da calça e, nas costas, a foice de três lâminas de Octavian.

— Nico…

Seu olhar cruzou com o da líder, e ela não precisou nem dizer nada para que ela soubesse o que pensar.

— Eu prometi a ele, Cissa. Eu prometi que ele seria lembrado. Então estou o levando em batalha comigo. Essa vai ser a batalha mais gloriosa dos Van Helsing em todos os tempos, ele _precisa_ estar lá. — a líder suspirou. — O próprio Castelo de Poenari… Talvez tenha sido uma ideia muito louca.

Cissa concordou. Era a maior loucura de suas vidas. Seria um milagre se os quatro saíssem vivos de lá. Mas um item importante como o diário de Mina Murray não podia ficar perdido nas mãos erradas. E era o trabalho deles garantir que não ficasse.

— Certo. — Nico respirou fundo. — Vamos fazer isso.

Os caçadores e os mercenários seguiram Nico até que ela estivesse de frente para eles. Uma breve reunião de batalha, e então iriam partir. Tinham tido o cuidado de parar a uma distância relativa do castelo, apagar as luzes das carruagens e se esconderem nas sombras da noite austro-húngara, mas os vampiros conseguiam farejar muito bem. Mesmo o escuro não era garantia de que teriam um elemento de surpresa.

— Nós temos um objetivo essa noite. — Nico anunciou, para o pequeno exército parado em sua frente. — Recuperar um artefato que foi roubado do clã. Um livro. Por conta disso, armas incendiárias estão fora de cogitação, ao menos até que o artefato esteja em segurança. Qualquer outro item de valor encontrado no local pode ser levado como bônus por quem achar.

Um burburinho de excitação percorreu os mercenários. Típico. Havia sido uma ótima ideia de Nico os estimular com dinheiro quando estavam caminhando para uma missão tão perigosa.

— Mais uma coisa. — a líder prosseguiu. — Acreditamos que esse ninho tenha um líder que atende pelo nome de Nosferatu. Eu tenho negócios inacabados com ele.

— É? — Edgar cortou, irônico. — Entra na fila.

Nico suspirou. Era exatamente _aquela_ tensão que Cissa temia que fosse cegar os dois.

— De qualquer forma, ele é meu e de Edgar para matar. Hoje pode ser o dia em que não voltaremos para casa, mas esse livro precisa voltar de qualquer forma. Se morrerem, se levantem e continuem lutando.

Nico tirou a foice das costas. Cissa respirou fundo e empunhou a espada, vendo o castelo se erguer no alto da montanha em sua frente. Eles só tinham um caminho fácil para entrar, e teriam que fazer isso em muito silêncio e cuidado se não quisessem cair em uma armadilha mortal. De repente ficou claro para Cissa porque as tentativas anteriores de expurgar o ninho não tinham funcionado. O lugar era ainda mais à prova de invasões do que o castelo de Corvin, dos Van Helsing.

Então eles decidiram subir devagar. Não dava para ir em absoluto silêncio, alguma das armaduras dos mercenários eram de metal e tintilavam ao subir as escadas. Cissa conseguiu sentir a tensão de Nico, à sua frente. Tinham estudado as plantas do castelo, estudado as entradas e planejado muito bem a invasão, mas ainda assim…

Cissa respirou fundo. Alguns mercenários começaram a se espalhar, escalando as paredes do castelo e se posicionando embaixo de janelas. Enquanto eles entravam em posição, os quatro Van Helsing foram os únicos restantes na escada principal. Cissa sabia que os vampiros estariam os esperando lá dentro. Torcia para que não fossem inteligentes o bastante para planejar uma emboscada.

Os mercenários terminaram de se posicionar. Cissa apertou o punho da espada, levantando o escudo à sua frente, esperando o sinal.

Nico levantou a mão, indicando a eles que esperassem. Cissa viu a líder testar a fechadura devagar, e como esperado, a porta estava destrancada. Fechaduras eram complicadas demais para vampiros entenderem.

Ela chamou o restante do clã, e Vlad a ajudou com a porta da esquerda, enquanto Cissa e Edgar pegaram a da direita.

Só faltava um sinal.

Nico balançou a cabeça em confirmação, e era isso.

O clã abriu as portas do castelo.

Os quatro correram para dentro do que era um salão amplo, escuro e aparentemente vazio. Mas Cissa sabia bem como as caçadas aconteciam nesses lugares. Ela levantou o olhar para o teto distante do salão e viu vários vampiros encavalados, um sobre os outros, todos se segurando ao teto do local. Ela só teve tempo de erguer o escudo sobre a cabeça antes que o primeiro caísse de lá.

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu de uma vez. Os vampiros se soltaram do teto, voando em direção ao que eram os quatro caçadores sozinhos no meio do salão, mas os Van Helsing tinham se preparado para isso. Nesse instante, dezenas de mercenários começaram a entrar pelas janelas, em um forte grito de guerra, cercando os vampiros e brandindo armas em sua direção.

Cissa viu Edgar acertar o machado em dois de uma vez, e Nico brandir a foice ao seu redor. E então não viu mais nada, pois teve que lutar por si.

Um vampiro avançou em sua direção, com as mãos esticadas, grunhido. Cissa brandiu o florete, acertando precisamente na garganta da criatura, e depois o perfurando no peito. O vampiro começou a sangrar e caiu.

Próximo.

Um tentou a cercar por trás. Cissa se virou de uma vez, o empurrando com o escudo. A pancada na cabeça desnorteou a criatura por tempo o bastante para que Cissa empunhasse o florete, perfurando o olho do vampiro. O sangue escorreu pela lâmina até tocar a luva de couro de Cissa, e ela puxou a espada de volta. O vampiro caiu ajoelhado, e ela o chutou para o chão.

Próximo.

Um outro a mordeu na canela. Cissa grunhiu, sem muita paciência para isso, e chutou a cara do vampiro, quebrando o maxilar e o pescoço dele. Bem feito.

Próximo.

Um a abraçou por trás e fincou os dentes em seu pescoço. Ela franziu a cara, reclamando por dentro da nojeira que isso representava. Não conseguia se soltar, e mais um veio à sua frente. Ela enfiou a mão na bota, tirando uma das facas e a jogando certeiramente na garganta do vampiro. Ele continuou se aproximando, e Cissa usou o vampiro que a segurava como apoio, se impulsionando e chutando o segundo no peito. Depois disso, ela ouviu uma pancada surda, e o vampiro que a mordia caiu no chão. Cissa se virou a tempo de ver Vlad espetar o vampiro com a lança e a girar como um bastão, acertando outro no peito.

Hm. Exibido.

— Eu tenho tudo sob controle!

Vlad deu de ombros. Cissa fez o melhor possível para não suspirar, no que viu Vlad avançar com a lança em direção ao vampiro ao lado.

Tudo bem. Próximo.

Esse vampiro foi dos mais ousados. Ele se jogou contra Cissa, a atirando no chão e tentando desesperadamente mordê-la. A caçadora pegou uma outra faca no cinto, a fincando no pescoço do vampiro uma vez, e de novo, e de novo, e todo o sangue da criatura foi caindo em cima dela, e ela fez o melhor que podia para evitar que caísse sangue em sua boca, pois nojeira tinha limite.

Não conseguiu. Xingou, cuspindo sangue no chão, e jogou o corpo do vampiro morto ao lado.

Próximo.

Ela viu um vampiro rasgar a garganta de um mercenário ao seu lado. O homem caiu ao chão, com a mão sobre o corte, mas não havia o que se fazer. Ela rangeu os dentes brevemente, e investiu contra o vampiro com o escudo, até pressioná-lo contra a parede atrás deles. Lá, bateu com o escudo no queixo do vampiro, deslocando o maxilar dele, e depois perfurou seu peito com o florete.

Morto.

Próximo. Próximo. Próximo…

Cissa em algum momento parou de pensar. Brandia o florete pelo banho de sangue, vendo um corpo cair atrás do outro, a maioria de vampiros, mas alguns de mercenários. Ela corria os olhos pela batalha de tempos em tempos, ansiando por ver Vlad, Nico e Edgar de pé, e a cada vez que os encontrava se sentia mais aliviada.

A batalha estava sob controle, mas ainda não dava sinais de acabar. Mas precisava. Ainda tinham que vasculhar o castelo atrás do diário, e lidar com Nosferatu, pois sabia que Edgar e Nico não deixariam a chance escapar. E foi pensando nisso que Cissa olhou para a balaustrada do segundo andar e viu uma figura de terno passando rápido demais para longe da batalha, para dentro do castelo.

Por um breve instante pensou que fosse Edgar, mas a figura era careca. Todos os mercenários estavam de armadura. Os caçadores estavam todos ali embaixo. Então…

Oh. Oh, infernos…

Cissa olhou rapidamente para Nico, e viu a líder e Edgar com o olhar fixo no andar superior. Eles tinham visto também. E sabiam quem era.

Ela soube naquele instante que eles precisavam ir. Precisavam. Era o direito de vingança deles, e não seria muito útil manter os dois ali embaixo com a cabeça longe demais. Além de tudo, a batalha estava sob controle. Podiam liberar os dois.

Podiam. Certo?

Cissa trocou um breve olhar com Vlad, que deu uma pancada em um dos vampiros com o bastão de madeira em sua mão. Aparentemente a lança perdera a ponta.

Ela suspirou. Teriam que controlar a situação.

— Vocês precisam ir! — Cissa gritou, rasgando o peito de um vampiro com o florete. — Vão! Nós temos tudo sob controle! E lembrem-se de encontrar o livro!

A hesitação foi breve, mas Cissa sabia que eles não iriam negar. Os dois acenaram para ela com a cabeça, e com uma energia movida a ódio que Cissa nunca vira nos dois, avançaram pela escada em direção ao segundo andar.


	47. Críptico

_**Cada pequeno movimento é fixo**_

_**Como um jogo de xadrez**_

_**O sangue em suas mãos é grosso**_

_**E você está fazendo apostas**_

_**não pode se esconder na cova dos leões**_

_**Você não pode mover-se com seus pés amarrados**_

_**Não há descanso quando você dorme nas sombras**_

_**Não há lugar para correr**_

_**Quando tudo está vindo desfeito**_

_**Você pode tentar, você pode tentar**_

_**Mas você não pode se esconder de as grandes armas**_

_**Big Guns — Ruelle**_

_**Hunedoara, Império Austríaco**_

_**09 de Novembro de 1818**_

**A** mão de Edgar chegava a tremer. Ele conseguia sentir… Estava ali. Bem ali. O responsável por tudo que tinha acontecido, o que tinha matado sua filha e destruído seu casamento, sua família… Tão próximo… Vira o vulto correr pela balaustrada do segundo andar e sumir atrás de uma porta no fundo do corredor, e era tudo o que conseguia ver agora. Aquela porta no fundo. Todo o resto de sua visão estava ficando vermelho.

— Edgar!

Ele se virou para trás, de uma vez, levantando seu martelo com uma mão. Logo suspirou, o abaixando. Era só Nico.

— O que?

— Você tem certeza de que está bem pra isso? Quer dizer…

O homem apenas bufou. Não, agora não ia mudar seu foco desse jeito. Tinha um objetivo ali. É claro que estava bem para isso. Estava fervendo.

Edgar chutou a porta ao fim do corredor, de martelo em mãos, e qual não foi sua decepção ao ver que a porta dava para uma longa escada descendente. Bem longa.

— Você tem uma tocha? — ele perguntou, se virando para Nico.

Ela tinha um ar levemente debochado no rosto, algo que claramente queria dizer algo como "agora você quer falar comigo, é?", mas tirou uma tocha assim mesmo, acendeu e entregou para ele.

— Nós não sabemos o que tem no fim dessa escadaria, Edgar. Pode estar infestado de vampiros lá embaixo, e não devemos usar incendiárias, ok? Não podemos arriscar…

— ...o diário, sim, sim, eu sei.

Ele respirou fundo, erguendo a tocha e começando a descer as escadas. Nico falava demais. Era um trabalho simples. O vampiro fugira sozinho, era só encontrá-lo e o matar. O que ele ia fazer? Montar uma armadilha? Com o cérebro de um animal desgovernado?

Não. Eles eram todos os mesmos monstros famintos e irracionais. O trabalho seria simples.

As escadas eram longas, e pela flutuação no som da batalha no salão principal, Edgar conseguiu perceber que tinham descido ainda mais para baixo do que o andar térreo do castelo, em direção ao subsolo dele. Cozinha? Masmorras? Tanto fazia. Se fosse na cozinha era até melhor, poderia jogar a criatura na lareira e assistir enquanto…

— EDGAR!

Infernos, ela estava falando de novo?

— O QUE É?

Nico suspirou e desceu mais alguns degraus, se colocando à frente dele.

— Você precisa respirar um pouco. Vai acabar cometendo algum erro e se matando, desse jeito!

Agora definitivamente não era a hora para alguém dizer a Edgar o que fazer. Ele bateu o cabo do martelo no chão, e naquele momento, sua paciência acabou de vez.

— Por que você está aqui? Eu esperei dez anos… Dez anos inteiros, e você acha que vai simplesmente tirar isso de mim? Eu não me importo se você é lider de alguma coisa, eu…

— Céus, Edgar, se controle um pouco! — ela suspirou, frustrada. — Eu jamais ousaria tirar isso de você. Acredite ou não, até eu tenho bom senso às vezes.

Não ia? Ele soltou a respiração que nem percebera que tinha prendido, e o aperto no martelo se afrouxou um pouco. Só agora notara o receio que vinha sentindo de que ela tentasse roubar o ataque dele. E isso não ia acontecer.

— Por que está aqui? — ele perguntou, novamente, agora com mais calma.

Se ela não o seguira para tentar sua chance de matar Nosferatu, então… Por quê?

— Para vê-lo morrer, e ter certeza de que ele fique no chão. Para não deixar você perder a cabeça de mais e fazer alguma besteira que te custe a vida. E… — Nico levou a mão às costas, tirando a foice de Octavian que prendera lá. — Para te pedir que, por favor… Lute com isso.

Ah.

Edgar pegou a foice. Sim, isso ele podia fazer. Podia matar Nosferatu com a foice. Parecia justo.

— Fique com isso, então. — ele disse, passando o machado para ela.

E em um acordo mudo, Nicoleta foi na frente, até porque ela poderia o acalmar se ele surtasse demais antes que algo de muito extremo acontecesse. Chegando ao fim da escada, Edgar sentiu que a temperatura tinha caído bastante. Seu corpo tinha se arrepiado mesmo por baixo do casaco que usava.

— Isso não parece normal. — Nico murmurou, apertando o cabo do machado. — É melhor ficarmos atentos.

Edgar concordou, em silêncio. Até onde a luz da tocha permitia ver, estavam em algum tipo de salão subterrâneo, mas ele não conseguia ver nada além de colunas de pedra.

— O diário de Mina deve estar aqui em algum lugar.

Edgar concordou. Devia. Mas não era isso que ele estava procurando.

— Procure por ele. Eu vou encontrar Nosferatu.

Ele não ligou se Nico concordava ou não. Àquela altura, apenas deu as costas a ela e começou a explorar o local com a tocha.

Vampiros tendiam a se afastar da chama. Caminhando com a tocha acesa era possível que conseguisse vê-lo tentando fugir pela visão periférica. Para aquele vampiro estar se movendo tão rápido devia ter se alimentado a pouquíssimo tempo, e de repente isso fez muito sentido. Ele devia ter matado algum dos mercenários na batalha, se alimentado e, não precisando mais brigar pela comida, fugido por instinto de sobrevivência.

É claro que o assassino de sua filha seria um bicho covarde.

Edgar já tinha caminhado quase para o fundo do salão quando viu o movimento pelo canto do olho.

Agiu o mais rápido que pode. Edgar agarrou a base da foice e girou, sentindo a lâmina da ponta roçar em algo. Ele ouviu um chiado animalesco, e viu que havia sangue na ponta da foice.

Tinha acertado o braço do vampiro. Excelente.

Vampiros alimentados eram mais difíceis de combater, mas não importava. Era para isso que estava ali. Para matá-lo. E era o que ia fazer.

Edgar girou a foice, errando o vampiro por milímetros quando ele tentou escapar. Mas já estava mais esperto que isso. Assim que a lâmina errou, estendeu o pé, acertando o vampiro no peito.

E era isso. Os próximos instantes aconteceram em câmera lenta. Era o momento. Depois de dez anos… Dez anos inteiros…

A foice não era a arma ideal para Edgar, mas ele não se importava agora. Se não tivesse arma nenhuma, teria feito o trabalho com as próprias mãos. E ele entendia o que Nico tinha pedido a ele. Edgar brandiu a foice, prendendo o pescoço do vampiro entre a primeira e a segunda lâminas.

Ele viu a criatura se contorcer, e sorriu. É claro que sorriu. Não teria como não sentir prazer pessoal naquele momento. Algum tipo de crueldade nata, de prazer malicioso em ter a vingança de sua vida na ponta dos dedos. Sempre soubera que o difícil era encontrar o vampiro, mas que depois que o encontrasse…

Não havia vampiro que pudesse escapar dele. Tinha treinado dolorosamente nos últimos anos e ficara forte o bastante para dizimar uma caverna inteira que um colega morrera tentando destruir. Sim, era quase indestrutível… E se orgulhava disso.

— Naaaah… Aaaargh… Nos… Nosfe… Ratu…

O quê?

Edgar franziu a testa. Porque o vampiro estava chamando a ele mesmo? Ele apertou o cabo da foice, furioso. Não, tinha chegado ao fim. Era isso. Nada nem ninguém ia tirar isso dele. Esse era o fim…

Era o fim!

Edgar colocou o pé no peito do vampiro, o usando como apoio, e puxou a foice. A lâmina passou pelo pescoço do vampiro, e com a força, cortou o pescoço dele, arrancando sua cabeça.

O caçador assistiu a cabeça do vampiro cair para um lado, e o corpo para o outro.

E pronto.

Ele olhou quieto para a cena. Uma adrenalina extremamente forte correu por seu corpo por um tempo, mas depois ela passou. Edgar não soube quantos minutos ficou parado vendo o sangue se espalhar no chão, mas eventualmente começou a se sentir estranho.

Devia estar feliz, certo? Exultante. Realizado.

Mas…

— Ah céus… Edgar!

O caçador se virou na direção de Nicoleta, e começou a caminhar, ainda olhando um pouco para o corpo caído. Não fazia sentido, mas…

Não… Ele tinha matado. Por que não se sentia mais eufórico? Por que não estava extasiado?

— O que aconteceu?

Ele olhou para Nico, que estava abaixada sobre um grande bloco de pedra.

Não… não era um boco. Era um caixão. Estavam em uma cripta.

Ele franziu a testa, vendo um escrito em relevo na tampa do sarcófago de pedra.

"_Aqui jaz Vlad Tepes, terceiro de seu nome, eterno rei de Wallachia, o Dracul, o Empalador e líder estimado da Guarda Nosferatu da santíssima Igreja Católica. Seus feitos jamais serão esquecidos."_

Foi como se seu estômago afundasse até o chão.

Nosferatu. Aquele nome, Nosferatu, a única coisa que os vampiros repetiam quando os interrogava, a única pista que ele tinha… Não era o assassino de sua filha. Era um clã. Nada menos que um clã de vampiros no qual qualquer um poderia ser o culpado. Ele poderia exterminar o clã inteiro, matar todos os vampiros que lutavam lá em cima, e ainda assim nunca saberia com certeza se sua vingança tinha sido concluída ou não.

— Não…

Ele assistiu, atordoado, Nico empurrar a tampa da cripta. Além de teias e poeira não havia mais nada lá dentro. Edgar conhecia a história… Abraham Van Helsing mantivera o corpo em Corvin para estudar os vampiros por muito, muito tempo, deixando que a igreja queimasse a mulher de Vlad como exemplo em vez do próprio vampiro para que pudesse ficar com o corpo. Várias gerações depois, Vlad tinha sido enterrado na mesma cripta que havia sido criada para ele em vida, caso ele voltasse morto de uma batalha.

E o corpo não estava ali.

Mais de duzentos anos eram o bastante para corroer o corpo, isso era certo, mas Edgar não sabia se vampiros se decompunham na mesma velocidade. Os restos dele poderiam estar ali, ou não. Não tinha como saber.

Não tinha como saber _nada_.

— Eu… Eu o matei…

— Edgar… — Nico se levantou, e ele viu ela segurar seus ombros, mas não conseguia sentir o toque.

Não conseguia sentir nada.

— Eu…

— Edgar, é o ninho. O ninho, lá em cima. É ele. Temos que voltar e ajudar a vencer a batalha. E então o espírito dela vai poder descansar. E o de Tavvy também.

Ele respirou fundo. Sim… Sim, ela tinha razão. Mesmo que não soubesse ao certo qual dos vampiros era responsável, era um bando de animais. E um bando de animais que, ao ser exterminado, teria cumprido seu propósito.

Era o que podia fazer. Procurara Nosferatu por tempo demais. Nosferatu era um ninho. Tinha que destruir o ninho, e era isso. Fim da história.

Fim da história.

Ele respirou fundo, a mão tremendo menos a cada respirada. Edgar devolveu a foice a Nico, aceitando seu martelo de volta, e foi tentando acalmar os pensamentos.

Exterminar o bando.

Exterminar o bando.

Exterminar…

— Eu preciso de uma coisa depois que vencermos essa batalha. — ele pediu. — Preciso que um padre venha aqui e unja o castelo, para que esse ninho nunca mais volte a se formar.

Nico concordou. Sim, ele sabia que ela concordaria com ele.

— E o diário? — ele perguntou.

— Nem sinal. Mas o castelo é enorme, temos muitos lugares para procurar.

Edgar já não tinha certeza. Não lhe fazia sentido que o diário estivesse com todos esses vampiros naquele castelo, mas não diria nada a respeito agora.

Agora ele tinha que lutar. E lutar. E lutar. E ao fim da noite, iria deixar o clã e voltar para casa. Tinha voltado ao clã apenas para vingar sua filha, e era esse o momento. Poderia ir embora depois. Poderia colocar sua vida no lugar. Poderia dizer a Pandora que tinha conseguido, que tinha eliminado o assassino de sua filha…

Poderia tê-la de volta. Sua Pandora… A mulher mais incrível que já tivera a sorte de conhecer. Bela, forte, inteligente… Era perdidamente apaixonado por ela, e sonhava que ainda poderia consertar as coisas entre eles. Era só vingar sua filha, e tudo iria entrar nos eixos. Tinha certeza disso. _Tinha que ter certeza_. Era sua única esperança. Sua única chance de consertar alguma coisa em sua vida, de fazer ao menos parte do que tanto amara e que tinha perdido entrar novamente nos eixos.

Ele respirou fundo e caminhou para fora da cripta.


	48. Dias de Glória

_**(Instrumental)**_

_**Dracula's Castle — Castlevania: Symphony of the Night**_

_**Hunedoara, Império Austríaco**_

_**09 de Novembro de 1818**_

_**R**__espire…_

Nicoleta fechou os olhos, com a mão firme no cabo da foice de Tavvy.

Estava errada. Tudo o que tinha acontecido ultimamente eram erros atrás de erros. A morte de seu irmão, o diário perdido, a busca por um vampiro que no fim das contas se provou ser um ninho inteiro…

Como as coisas tinham chegado a esse ponto? Era seu dever cuidar do clã. Era a líder! E estava acumulando um fracasso em cima do outro, tudo resultado de sua própria futilidade, e da futilidade de sua família.

Parte dela quis desistir naquele momento. Ir embora, deixar os vampiros ali. Se aposentar do cargo. Não aguentava mais isso… Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais percebia que nada daquilo era o que desejava de verdade para sua vida. Tudo que perdia sendo líder do clã… A começar por Vlad e Cissa, pois não poderia manter a situação com os dois por muito tempo se tivesse que seguir com a liderança do clã.

Estava custando demais.

Mais um caso, então. Exterminar o ninho, encontrar o diário, e então iria sair do posto de liderança. Não ligava o que sua mãe ia tentar fazer para que ela mudasse de ideia, não iria funcionar. Nico percebeu pela forma como Edgar encarava o machado dele que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa que ela, e abriu um sorriso pequeno. As coisas iriam mudar muito em breve. Seria difícil… Mas necessário.

— Vamos nos certificar de que nenhum vampiro nunca mais coloque os pés nesse ninho, ok? — ela comentou, tentando passar um pouco de confiança a Edgar, e querendo pegar um pouco dele também.

Ele sorriu em resposta, um pouco triste, mas ainda assim, sorriu. E isso bastava para ela.

Nicoleta manteve a foice em mãos enquanto eles subiam as escadas, correndo. Aos poucos os sons da batalha foram se tornando mais altos, mais enérgicos, e a adrenalina do combate começou a voltar para ela.

Era nisso que sempre tinha sido excepcional. No campo. Em batalha. Em estratégias. Não sabia até hoje se era o suficiente para ter sido eleita líder do clã, mas não ia negar que era algo a se contar vigorosamente em seu favor.

Quando ela e Edgar voltaram à balaustrada, viram que as coisas tinham mudado bastante na batalha. A primeira coisa que ela reparou, agradecida, foi que Narcissa e Vlad ainda estavam de pé, mas logo reparou que a maioria dos mercenários não estava, e que os vampiros continuavam vindo.

Teria cometido um erro dessa vez? Deviam recuar?

Não… Não podiam recuar. Octavian merecia a vingança. Clarissa merecia a vingança. Não podiam recuar…

Mas se continuassem ali poderiam morrer. Havia uma chance muito palpável que isso acontecesse.

— Temos que ir embora. — ela admitiu, enfim. — Ficar aqui vai nos matar. A coisa esperta a se fazer é ir embora.

— Eu cansei de ser esperto.

E, para o absoluto choque de Nicoleta, Edgar ergueu o machado, subiu na cerca da balaustrada e saltou para a batalha lá embaixo.

— EDGAR! EDGAR VOCÊ PERDEU O JUÍZO?

Sim, ele tinha perdido. Para chegar ao ponto no qual Nico estava o repreendendo por algo? Certamente tinha perdido. E olhando para tudo o que acontecia lá embaixo, o pior era saber que ele tomaria a mesma decisão de novo, e de novo. Ele tinha a vingança de Clarissa, ou não tinha nada, e preferia morrer tentando alcançar isso do que fugir de sua chance.

Estúpido orgulho Van Helsing. Todos eles, orgulhosos demais. Poderia ser tarde demais quando o restante do clã percebesse o quão despropósito esse orgulho deles era. O quão fraco era se dispor a morrer dessa forma, apenas por não fugirem da batalha.

E o que ela poderia fazer? Fugir e deixar os três ali? Ela os conhecia o suficiente para saber que eles não iriam abandonar a batalha, porque, pouco tempo atrás, ela também abandonaria. Porque Octavian não abandonaria, e isso tinha o matado.

Não podia deixar um deles morrer. Se importava com Edgar. Se sentia culpada por terem o abandonado emocionalmente depois do que acontecera. E Vlad e Cissa… Os amava. Desconfiava de que eles não soubessem disso, mas os amava. Se perdesse um deles, tão pouco tempo depois de perder Tavvy… Não aguentaria. Não podia…

Se não poderia tirar os três da batalha, só havia uma outra coisa a se fazer: garantir que eles vivessem até o fim.

Nico puxou seu chicote, o desenrolando e estalando no lustre. A ponta se prendeu ali, e assim, como Edgar, ela saltou para a batalha.

De foice em mãos, Nico desceu na guerra já cortando a cabeça de um dos vampiros que se aproximava de Vlad por trás. Ela puxou o chicote, o soltando do lustre e caindo de pé logo atrás dele, que sequer percebera o quão perto estivera de um ataque surpresa.

Ainda tinham três mercenários em campo, mais os quatro caçadores, contra cerca de vinte vampiros. Isso era um pouco mais de dois para cada, se ninguém morresse e se nenhum outro vampiro chegasse, o que eram duas coisas que não podiam ser garantidas. Ainda assim, era como ela precisaria pensar agora.

Narcissa e Vlad se mantinham no centro da batalha, e embora isso a preocupasse, considerando as armas de alcance médio que os dois usavam, era onde deveriam estar. Edgar tinha se afastado um pouco do centro, e parecia estar se focando em desgarrados. Era o tipo de estratégia comum dele quando lutando com as machadinhas, mas ali com o machado grande ele seria mais útil com o restante dos caçadores, no centro.

— Edgar, aqui! — ela gritou, puxando com o chicote um dos vampiros que estava na frente dele, para chamar a atenção.

Ela conseguiu, e Edgar correu até lá.

Dos mercenários restantes, tinham um com uma besta, outro com uma clava e um escudo e um terceiro com uma espada de duas mãos. Era um péssimo arranjo. Não tinham soldados o suficiente com armas de distância ou de curto alcance.

Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para Edgar, Cissa e Vlad. Ia ter que reformular algumas coisas.

— Cissa, do outro lado do campo. Use suas facas. Edgar, você também, machadinhas. Vlad fica aqui comigo.

Rapidamente, os caçadores obedeceram. Podiam questionar Nico fora de campo, mas dentro dele, mesmo que ela nem sempre tomasse as melhores decisões, tinha voz o suficiente para ser obedecida.

Depois de espalhar seus soldados, ela apertou o punho do chicote em uma mão, e o da foice em outra. Dois para cada. Tinha que pensar agora em matar seus dois vampiros, e confiar que o time teria a força necessária para que cuidassem dos seus.

Então, ela começou.

O primeiro escolhido foi um vampiro fêmea que avançava em sua direção. Ela estalou o chicote, o prendendo no tornozelo da criatura e a puxando. A criatura caiu ao chão, e Nico brandiu a foice, mirando no peito do vampiro.

Mas ele girou, rolando para o lado e a foice errou seu alvo miseravelmente. E não bastasse isso, o vampiro pulou nas costas de Nico, a fazendo grunhir em desaprovação.

Ela não tinha armas boas o bastante para esse tipo de situação, precisava de algo de curto alcance. Como iria tirar a criatura de suas costas? A caçadora começou a xingar quando o vampiro grunhiu em dor e caiu.

Nico olhou para trás. Edgar tinha atirado uma machadinha nele.

Ela agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça, decidindo que se preocuparia depois com o olhar vermelho de fúria que vira no rosto do homem. A caçadora se virou, estalando o chicote de novo e o enrolando no pescoço de um dos vampiros. Esse grunhiu, mas ela não deu a ele tempo de se mexer, puxando a bainha do chicote e quebrando o pescoço dele.

Assim que o estalo do pescoço se partindo tomou o ar, Nico sentiu uma pancada nas costas e foi jogada vários metros para o outro lado da sala. Ela gemeu ao sentir o rosto bater no chão. Tinha com certeza quebrado o nariz, e o sangue começou a escorrer pelo rosto. Em segundos o vampiro que a jogara estava em suas costas. Ela xingou, ainda se arrependendo de não ter uma arma pequena, mas não ia esperar Edgar salvar sua pele dessa vez.

Nico agarrou as costas do colete puído do vampiro, o puxando até que rolassem e estivesse deitada em cima dele. Então levantou a cabeça, dando uma cabeçada no rosto dele.

O vampiro tinha bem menos resistência que ela a ter o nariz quebrado, pois Nico conseguiu se levantar na hora, e usando a foice, arrancou a cabeça da criatura.

O sangue que escorrera pelo nariz da caçadora chegou em sua boca, e ela cuspiu, irritada, olhando em volta para o que ainda existia da batalha.

O mercenário da balestra estava semi-morto. Os outros seguiam de pé, e Edgar, Cissa e Vlad ainda lutavam, embora Vlad parecesse exausto, e a própria Cissa tivesse revertido puramente ao modo atiradora de facas.

Os vampiros… Estavam quase. Poderiam ganhar. Ela girou a foice, dando as costas ao clã e respirando fundo.

Mais um pouco. Só mais um pouco.

Nicoleta ouviu um grito de Cissa a dizendo para se abaixar e obedeceu bem a tempo de ver uma faca da caçadora voar por cima de sua cabeça, acertando o vampiro à sua frente no olho.

Ela não perdeu tempo. Avançou, brandindo a foice e arrancando a cabeça do vampiro. Nico viu um outro se aproximar e se abaixou bem a tempo, deslizando por baixo dos braços dele até a cabeça caída do vampiro anterior. Ela tirou a faca do olho da cabeça e saltou nas costas do vampiro, fincando a faca na garganta dele e rasgando seu pescoço.

E, enfim, só sobrou um.

Nico ouviu o suspiro exasperado de Edgar atrás dela. Ouviu os passos. Ele queria pegar o último a qualquer custo.

A líder sorriu. Ela estalou o chicote, pegando o vampiro pela cintura e o puxando para perto, e se abaixou. Nico sentiu no instante seguinte os pés de Edgar em suas costas, e com o impulso ele saltou, pegando a foice de Tavvy da mão dela, arrancando a cabeça do vampiro.

Assim acabou. Nico levou a mão ao rosto, respirando pela boca e vendo o sangue escorrer até o peitoral que usava. Edgar que chegou ao seu lado tinha se ferido no ombro, e o sangue escorria por todo o braço dele, pingando no chão.

Ela olhou em volta. Muitos corpos, como esperado. Dois mercenários vivos, o da balestra acabara por falecer. Narcissa estava abaixada ao lado de Vlad, que estava…

Nico engoliu em seco.

Desmaiado. Ele estava desmaiado. Só isso. Não podia ser a outra coisa, não podia…

— Vlad! — ela correu até os dois, se sentando ao outro lado.

O primeiro alívio dela foi ver o peito dele subindo e descendo, devagar. E o segundo foi não encontrar sangue. Mas então…

— O que aconteceu?

— Ele bateu a cabeça… Acho que não foi tão forte, vai ficar tudo bem.

Edgar chegou até os três, seguido dos dois mercenários ainda vivos.

Certo. Precisavam sair dali.

— Temos que ir embora. — ela declarou. — Paramos em uma igreja próxima e passamos o trabalho de limpeza para eles, mas precisamos ir embora. Agora.

O silêncio que se seguiu era de clara concordância. Nico sequer conseguiu sentir a glória de ter limpado o ninho, não naquele momento. Podia ter sido só um impacto na cabeça, mas naquele momento tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era em Tavvy, e como de repente o perdera, e como não poderia perder ninguém de novo… Não podia…

Ela passou o braço de Vlad pelos ombros, e Cissa fez o mesmo com o outro braço. Não conseguiriam levar os corpos mortos, eram muitos, teriam que deixar isso para a igreja. Mas Vlad ainda estava vivo. Ele podiam salvar.

— Eu vou preparar as carruagens. — Edgar anunciou. — Vocês dois, me ajudem.

Os mercenários pareciam aterrorizados. Nico não os culpava, aquele não era o tipo de trabalho que se fazia normalmente, e eles provavelmente nunca tinham passado por uma chacina como aquela. Vários daqueles corpos no chão poderiam ser de amigos, de amantes, de irmãos.

Nico engoliu em seco.

— Ei! Ouviram? Ajudem com a carruagem. A igreja vai recolher seus colegas depois.

Ainda atordoados, pareceu ser o bastante ao menos para que eles começassem a sair com Edgar. Era o bastante.

Vlad gemeu. Ele parecia estar acordando agora que estava de pé.

— Aguenta firme, Vlad. Você vai ficar bem, ok? — Nico murmurou, deixando um beijo carinhoso no rosto dele.

A resposta foi outro gemido. Ela trocou um breve olhar com Cissa, e soube que estavam na mesma página.

Não iriam deixar Vlad morrer. A qualquer custo.


	49. Promessas Quebradas

_**Era uma vez, nós queimávamos brilhantemente**_

_**Agora tudo que parecemos fazer, é brigar, de novo e de novo**_

_**E de novo e de novo**_

_**Era uma vez, do mesmo lado**_

_**No mesmo jogo**_

_**E por que você teve que ir?**_

_**Teve que ir e jogar água na minha chama?**_

_**Eu poderia ser a princesa, e você poderia ser o rei**_

_**Poderíamos ter tido um castelo, usar um anel, mas não**_

_**Você me deixou ir**_

_**Você roubou a minha estrela**_

_**Princess of China — Coldplay feat. Rihanna**_

_**Hunedoara, Império Austríaco**_

_**16 de Novembro de 1818**_

**O** Castelo de Corvin tinha corredores frios.

Vlad não sabia como tinha noção daquilo naquele momento. Passara os últimos dias completamente perdido entre a consciência e a inconsciência, entre fortes dores de cabeça e lapsos de memória assustadores. Chegara a se esquecer de Nico e Narcissa em algum momento, e agora que a memória parecia estar voltando ao lugar, ele apertava um anel em seu dedo com força, um anel que elas tinham dado para ele, implorando ao universo para que, por favor, não se esquecesse delas.

Foi uma longa viagem. Balançar em uma carruagem não devia estar ajudando em nada no seu caso, mas não tinha como ele saber, e também não chegava a se importar. Tudo que conseguia sentir era dor em sua cabeça. E mais dor. E mais dor.

Quando enfim chegaram em Corvin estava inconsciente, e seu próximo momento de consciência se deu quando já estava deitado em uma cama. Esse momento também veio e se foi, e foi depois de um outro longo período de sono que Vlad acordou de vez.

A primeira coisa que ele notou ao abrir os olhos foi que estava em seu quarto. A segunda foi que _reconheceu_ o quarto, o que queria dizer que suas memórias estavam no lugar, certo?

Ele começou a virar o rosto para olhar em volta, mas um toque suave segurou sua cabeça no lugar.

— Não faça isso rápido assim!

Aquele tom bruto acompanhado de um toque tão delicado fez Vlad respirar aliviado com a familiaridade do que era lidar com Narcissa.

— Desculpe… — ele respondeu, engolindo em seco. Ainda estava atordoado. — O que aconteceu?

— Bateram sua cabeça em uma das pilastras do salão do castelo. Eu pensei que fosse te perder…

Vlad fechou os olhos, a luz das velas do quarto estavam o matando. Então respirou fundo. Ah, sim, se lembrava disso. Acertara um vampiro no peito com uma escada bem a tempo de um outro o segurar pelos cabelos e o bater em uma pilastra várias vezes. Não se lembrava de muita coisa além disso. Eram tudo _flashes_ de memória, até aquele momento.

— Nós… Ganhamos?

Ele percebeu que não conseguia ouvir a voz de Nico, mas tinha uma vaga lembrança de um toque mais bruto durante a viagem que tinha certeza que era dela, então ela estava viva. Mas por que não estava ali?

— Sim. Mas não conseguimos encontrar o diário.

Céus… Não… Tinham uma missão. Uma missão simples. E fora tudo para nada.

— Eu vou buscar a Nico. — Cissa anunciou, e Vlad ouviu um farfalhar suave de tecido que indicou que ela tinha se levantado. — E o médico.

Ele apenas concordou. Não conseguia pensar em discutir com nada agora. Sua cabeça doía muito, e ele se sentia exausto, apesar de estar dormindo em pequenos intervalos já a dias.

— Você pode apagar as velas, por favor? — ele pediu, a voz saindo mais baixa e tímida do que era normal para ele. — A luz está doendo meus olhos.

Ele não viu qual foi a reação de Cissa, pois ainda não se atrevera a abrir os olhos, mas segundos depois a luminosidade do quarto começou a baixar até que estivesse imerso em escuridão. Melhor assim. Até a dor na cabeça pareceu diminuir.

Vlad continuou deitado de olhos fechados no quarto escuro por alguns minutos até ouvir a porta se abrir de novo. Haviam vários passos. Três pessoas, ele contou.

— Boa noite, senhor Van Helsing. Como está se sentindo?

O médico. As outras duas deveriam ser Nico e Cissa, então.

— Minha cabeça dói. — ele respondeu. — Meus olhos também, com a luz. E me sinto um pouco enjoado.

E cansado. E _assustado_. Estava com medo. A experiência de se esquecer de Nico e Cissa, mesmo que apenas por um breve instante, fora muito assustadora. Não tinha se dado conta até aquele momento do quanto se sentia ligado a elas. Pensar que poderia, talvez, ter perdido a memória do que elas significavam para ele era assustador demais.

O médico se aproximou, e o quarto mergulhou em silêncio enquanto o homem examinava Vlad, tal situação sendo rompida apenas por pedidos e perguntas do médico, e uma ou outra resposta do caçador.

— Sua dor na cabeça é interna ou externa?

— Ambos.

— Onde dói com as luzes?

— Na ponte do nariz.

— Teve perda de memória? Algum branco em sua cabeça? Algum momento que não consegue recuperar?

Vlad engoliu em seco.

— Tive… Mas acho que já passou. Acho que está tudo claro agora.

Sim, tudo estava claro. Vlad decidiu fazer um retrospecto do que se lembrava, começando pela pancada na cabeça. Antes disso estavam lutando, e ele estava até indo bem, considerando que continuava se virando para Cissa o tempo todo para…

Oh oh.

Ele tentou se sentar. No mesmo instante sentiu as mãos de Nico e Cissa o ajudando com o movimento, e logo conseguiu o que queria, se escorando na cabeceira da cama e abrindo os olhos.

O médico estava anotando algumas coisas em uma folha de papel, e a entregou para Nico, tirando um frasco de remédio da mala em seguida.

— Repouso absoluto por no mínimo mais uma semana, e umas duas longe de qualquer treinamento e combate. Sei que na linha de trabalho de vocês isso é complicado, mas se essa recomendação for ignorada o senhor Van Helsing pode ter complicações sérias. Se a dor de cabeça ficar muito ruim, tome uma dose do remédio que deixei com a senhorita Van Helsing. Qualquer agravamento no estado dele, e mande me chamar.

Duas semanas? Não podia! Tinha tanto acontecendo! Já tinham negligenciado tanto suas responsabilidades, e iam simplesmente deixar tudo de lado por duas semanas inteiras?

Nico acompanhou o médico até a porta, e depois que o homem saiu, Vlad suspirou, cansado. Não ia ficar sentado vendo o mundo acabar por duas semanas.

— Duas semanas… Até parece. — ele resmungou, já procurando um jeito de se levantar.

Não tinham encontrado do diário. Não era o tipo de coisa que podia ficar perdida por aí. Precisavam começar a pensar no tipo de estratégia dali pra frente.

— O que está fazendo? — Nico perguntou.

— Como assim "o que estou fazendo"? Estou me levantando. Temos que pensar em uma forma de encontrar esse diário maldito, não temos?

— Deite nessa cama, Vlad! — dessa vez foi Cissa, e tanto ela quanto Nico se aproximaram para o puxar de volta para o colchão.

Inacreditável. _Cissa._ De todas as pessoas, Cissa ia dizer a ele para se deitar e ficar quieto?

Só podia ser brincadeira.

— Narcissa, me solte. Temos trabalho a fazer.

— Você ouviu o médico. Não é para…

— Por que é que eu não posso te dizer quando deixar uma luta de fora, mas você vai começar a fazer isso por mim?

Ele teria gritado, mas sua cabeça doía demais para isso.

E foi só no instante seguinte que ele percebeu o que tinha feito.

— O que quer dizer? — Nico perguntou.

Se Vlad pudesse retirar o que tinha dito, retiraria, no mesmo instante, pois a mágoa na forma como Cissa o olhou em seguida doía muito mais do que qualquer pancada na cabeça poderia doer.

Ele se perguntou se Cissa tentaria mentir, ou enrolar. Ela era boa nisso. Mas por outro lado Nico também era, e Cissa já tinha dito que, por mais que fosse esconder algo de Nico, não iria mentir. Ele viu Cissa se sentar na cama, com as costas retas e a postura digna de uma rainha.

— Eu estou grávida. — ela disse, simples, direta.

Vlad abaixou a cabeça. Não achava que poderia olhar para Nico agora. Imaginou se seria necessário complementar que a criança era dele, mas pela forma como sua visão periférica captou Nico se afastando da cama, percebeu que ela já deduzira isso sozinha.

— Nico… — ele murmurou, pensando no que poderia dizer.

Mas não disse nada. Ia fazer o quê? Pedir desculpas? Sorrir e chamá-la para amadrinhar a criança? Não tinha solução. Ela ia ficar magoada, é claro que ia. Mesmo que fosse um acidente.

— Quando? — foi a única pergunta.

— Quando Vlad voltou de viagem. — ela respondeu.

Vlad admirou a forma como ela conseguiu manter a pose enquanto falava sobre aquilo. Ele mesmo queria se encolher em uma bolinha e sumir, mas talvez isso fosse efeito da dor de cabeça. Não sabia.

— Ah. Você quer dizer naquele dia em que ele chegou de viagem e se enfiou com você em um armário de vassouras antes mesmo de me procurar para me dizer que tinha retornado a salvo? Esse dia?

— Sim. Esse.

Ele teve que levantar o rosto dessa vez. Havia mágoa no rosto de Nico também, e ele sentiu a dor de cabeça piorar, se perguntando como tinha conseguido magoar as duas pessoas com quem mais se importava no mundo em um espaço de minutos.

Nunca pretendera deixar Nico de fora naquele dia. Mas tinha chegado cansado e… carente. Achara várias vezes durante a viagem que ia morrer. Quando encontrou Cissa no corredor simplesmente não pensou em nada, sentia tanta falta das duas que ver uma delas ali foi simplesmente… Imediato.

Era sua culpa. Tinha estragado tudo. Como sempre, quebrava tudo em que colocava a mão.

— Ok. Acho que é isso, então. — Nico respondeu.

— O que quer dizer? — Vlad perguntou.

Mas não precisava de resposta. Ele viu nos olhos dela. Ela estava os deixando.

Ela não podia fazer isso. Eles tinham prometido uns aos outros que não iam deixar que nada os separasse. Ela não podia simplesmente… Não...

— Nico…

— Fique na droga da cama. — Cissa ordenou, se levantando em seguida.

Vlad queria fazer a mesma coisa, mas não tinha condições ainda. Seu equilíbrio estava levemente afetado. Ia precisar de tempo.

Depois disso, ele ouviu a porta se abrindo. Nico saiu. Cissa saiu. A porta se fechou. Ele finalmente conseguiu ficar de pé, mas talvez realmente não devesse ter feito isso, pois estava zonzo para dizer o mínimo, e a dor de cabeça estava ficando mais e mais agressiva.

Ele se guiou quase às cegas até a cômoda onde o remédio estava, colocando uma dose para si e a tomando, esperando que isso desse um jeito nas coisas. E depois continuou, até a porta, se apoiando na maçaneta, e até o corredor, embora tivesse, enfim, parado escorado à parede.

Estava tonto demais. Ele usou o apoio na parede para se sentar, e acabou ali, entre um archote e uma armadura, sentado no chão do corredor e apoiado contra a parede.

Os corredores do Castelo de Corvin eram mesmo frios. Naquela noite, porém, eles pareciam estar mais frios ainda.


	50. Caçadores de Estrelas

_**Ultimamente, eu tenho, eu tenho perdido o sono**_

_**Sonhando com as coisas que poderíamos ser**_

_**Mas, querida, eu tenho, eu tenho rezado muito**_

_**Eu disse: Chega de contar dólares**_

_**Nós vamos contar estrelas**_

_**Sim, nós vamos contar estrelas**_

_**Counting Stars — OneRepublic**_

_**Menorca, Ilhas Baleares**_

_**17 de Novembro de 1818**_

**E**ra sempre complicado para um Flores ficar longe de seus _vurgons._

Letitia se perguntou se o pensamento era irônico. Logo eles, os nômades, sentiam mais falta de suas casas do que quase qualquer um. Talvez fosse justamente o fato de que viajavam em suas casas, de que não importava onde fossem sempre as teriam com eles. Estar viajando para algum lugar sem ter consigo os _vurgons_ era como estar verdadeiramente longe de casa.

Ela suspirou, olhando para trás e vendo Pietra e Apolo sentados ao lado da fogueira que tinham acendido em seu acampamento. Os dois pareciam bem. Muito bem. Letitia não pode impedir um pequeno sorriso entristecido. Estava feliz por eles, claro que estava, mas ela sempre achara o universo enigmático nas decisões que tomava. Nunca ouvira nem Apolo nem Pietra falarem sobre o futuro em ares de relacionamentos fixos, ou filhos, e ali estavam eles. Ela, já passando dos trinta anos, sempre quisera ser mãe, mas recentemente aceitara que simplesmente não iria acontecer.

Letitia fungou. Não eram lágrimas de tristeza, ou emoção, era na verdade um resfriado que vinha a acometendo desde que tinham chegado do mar. Já faziam alguns bons dias do ocorrido, e ela esperava que a essa altura a irritação já teria passado. Não parecia estar acontecendo, porém.

Ouviu passos atrás de si, sobre a grama, e logo viu Rhuan se sentando ao seu lado. Ele trazia uma tigela de algo fumegante, que estendeu para ela.

— Tome. É sopa de peixe com legumes. Vai ser bom pro seu resfriado.

Letitia agradeceu com um sorriso ainda um pouco desanimado, mas aceitou o cozido. Rhuan tinha razão, afinal de contas. Comer algo quente deveria ajudar.

Ela experimentou uma colherada, e não se surpreendeu com o quão bom estava. Sempre tinha visto Rhuan como uma pessoa muito paternal. As pessoas costumavam dizer que ela era a mãe do clã, mas não achava que vissem com tanta frequência como Rhuan era o pai. O caçador sempre sabia quando você estava precisando de alguma coisa. Algo quente para a gripe? Ele já vai ter o caldo pronto. Talas para um ferimento? Rhuan provavelmente teria as talas separadas junto com algum composto de Charles para a dor.

Letitia o admirava muito por isso também. Não tinha sugerido que ele fosse seu sucessor à toa. E ainda achava que era o que deveria ser feito, mas não podia obrigá-lo. A questão era que não sabia se ia sobreviver ao que estavam passando, e temia que partisse sem que o clã tivesse um rumo certo sem ela.

A vida era mesmo complicada. Talvez as pessoas tivessem razão, afinal de contas, e Letitia estivesse se preocupando muito com coisas que não poderia comandar. O universo era uma força própria. Se ela se fosse, tinha que confiar que os Flores estariam bem uns com os outros. Que o clã prosperaria sem ela, e que a caçadora não tinha que tentar a todo custo cobrir todos os problemas da situação sem sequer saber o que aconteceria se morresse.

— Você parece ter muita coisa na cabeça — Rhuan comentou.

Letitia olhou para seu cozido e percebeu que tinha comido metade dele em silêncio.

— Estamos aqui há dias, Rhuan. E ainda nada. E se tivermos seguido alguma pista falsa? Era a única pista que temos… — Ela olhou para trás mais uma vez. Pietra tinha dormido no ombro de Apolo. — Ela está tão esperançosa…

— É. Eu entendo.

Mais uma vez, um breve silêncio. Letitia sabia que Rhuan sentia o mesmo aperto no peito quando pensava nisso. Ninguém queria dizer a Pietra que teriam que voltar para casa. Que as pistas que tinham encontrado não daria em nada. Fazia poucos dias que estavam ali, mas ainda assim, o tempo estava passando, e continuaria a passar. E não haviam novidades ainda.

Rhuan pigarreou. Letitia reconhecia o gesto como ele prestes a trocar de assunto, e decidiu abraçar a troca. Não queria pensar em Pietra agora. Estava preocupada demais.

— E Charles? Ainda está trabalhando as estratégias dele?

Ela riu. As "estratégias" de Charles estavam o levando para a cama de várias pessoas em várias horas diferentes do dia. Ele parecia feliz em trabalhar dessa forma, mas às vezes Letitia sentia algum tipo de vazio por baixo disso tudo que não sabia se o próprio Charles tinha conhecimento. No fundo, algo não estava o deixando feliz. Completo. E ela se preocupava com isso também.

— Ele está. Pode ser que dê certo, eu não sei. — Ela suspirou.

Vinha suspirando muito. Estava cansada e frustrada com várias coisas, e não sabia como agir a respeito. Não queria que o restante do clã visse como ela se sentia sobre tudo isso. Devia ser o centro moral do clã. Devia ser a pessoa a acalmá-los e fazê-los se sentirem a salvo e confortáveis com o que vinham enfrentando. Como iria fazer isso se ela mesma estava tão em seu limite?

Letitia espirrou. E ainda tinha o resfriado.

— O que tem acontecido entre vocês, Rhuan?

O caçador franziu o cenho.

— O que quer dizer?

— Não tenho visto vocês juntos com a mesma frequência que via antes. Em uma parte de minha vida cheguei a jurar que terminariam juntos…

Rhuan se reclinou para trás, olhando para o céu por um instante. Era um hábito de todos os Flores, em diferentes níveis. Pietra, que era astróloga, e Rhuan, que aprendera a se mover no mar usando as estrelas junto aos mapas, eram os que mais costumavam fazer isso. Letitia acompanhou o olhar. Ela sentia um certo fascínio pelas estrelas, mas sempre fora mais próxima da terra e do vento. Gostava de sentir seus pés no chão e o vento em seu rosto. Pensar muito no céu a fazia pensar em estar em lugares altos e, por isso, longe da terra.

Não era dos pensamentos mais agradáveis, mas ela, como qualquer Flores, reconhecia como as estrelas eram bonitas. Como a natureza era.

— Charles e eu… — Rhuan começou uma resposta, depois de algum tempo. Ele ainda parecia estar pensando, mas ainda assim, continuou a falar. — Nós nos damos muito bem, não é? Fisicamente qualquer um se dá bem com Charles, ele realmente tem um talento nato para o amor. Mas… Sim, eu entendo o que quer dizer. Eu não sei se ele sabe, mas eu acho reconfortante estar perto dele às vezes. Ele está sempre tão alegre… É difícil não ficar feliz perto dele. No fim das contas, a companhia dele é um bom remédio para dias mais apáticos. E eu desconfio de que ele goste da minha tranquilidade por motivos similares.

Letitia conseguia sentir um "mas" a caminho. Ela tinha terminado o cozido, e colocou a tigela de lado, abraçando os joelhos. Estava bem frio ali fora.

— Mas — ele continuou — não acho que um relacionamento deva ser assim, e acho que ele também não. Nos damos bem na cama. Quando estamos juntos conseguimos balancear as dores e os anseios um do outro. Mas Charles consegue isso com todo mundo. Eu tenho a impressão às vezes de que ele está procurando algo sem saber o que é, e eu mesmo acho que sinto a mesma coisa. Às vezes encontramos um pouco disso um no outro, mas não tudo. E é isso que torna tudo complicado demais.

A resposta de Rhuan era complexa, mas a interpretação não. Não para ela. Charles e Rhuan simplesmente não se amavam. Não daquele jeito romântico, daquele jeito como Apolo e Pietra claramente tinham descoberto que se amavam. Apenas como bons amigos. E ambos queriam mais que isso.

Ela tossiu um pouco, amaldiçoando seu resfriado, e se deitou na grama. Conseguia entender essa sensação. Era o mesmo que sentia por ficar esperando que se tornasse mãe, e temendo o tempo todo que nunca fosse acontecer. Como se força o amor a aparecer?

— Olhe! — Rhuan comentou, atraindo o olhar de Letitia para o céu. — Há algumas estrelas a mais aqui.

Letitia não olhava para o céu o bastante para reparar isso, mas pelo sorriso de Rhuan soube que era verdade, e que isso realmente o deixava feliz.

— Você vai ser um grande líder um dia, Rhuan. Se quiser.

Ele não respondeu, mas o fato da frase não ter apagado o sorriso do rosto dele e substituído por preocupação já significava muito.

Naquele momento, Letitia decidiu apenas se dedicar a olhar as estrelas.


	51. A Milagrosa

_**Eu sei bem o que existe**_

_**Além do meu refúgio adormecido**_

_**O pesadelo que eu construí**_

_**Meu próprio mundo para escapar**_

_**No meu campo de flores de papel**_

_**E doces nuvens de canções de ninar**_

_**Eu repouso dentro de mim mesma por horas**_

_**E assisto meu céu púrpura voar sobre mim**_

_**Imaginary — Evanescence**_

_**Menorca, Ilhas Baleares**_

_**18 de Novembro de 1818**_

**S**e tinha uma coisa que fazia Charles perceber que tinha passado por uma noite movimentada era o fato de não saber onde estava quando acordou.

Ouviu um choro infantil em algum lugar, e uma voz feminina cantarolando alguma coisa, e sentiu seu estômago afundar. Por um breve segundo, teve um déjà-vu dele mesmo acordando ao som de Letitia cantando para uma Rosa recém-nascida, poucas semanas depois de Margarida ter morrido no parto.

Charles se sentou, suspirando e passando as mãos pelo rosto. Aquela não era Letitia, e o bebê não era Rosa. O nome da mulher era… Era… Marta? Não, não, isso não parecia certo… Ah, Maria! Isso. E ele a conhecera na noite anterior. A mulher era uma cortesã, e tinha acabado de ter um filho. Estava tentando trabalhar mais para cuidar da criança.

Ele respirou fundo, se certificando de que seus pensamentos estivessem em ordem. Não estava ali à toa, no fim das contas. Ciganos, trabalhadores manuais e cortesãs eram as pessoas que mais sabiam as coisas sobre o mundo. Passavam desapercebidos e ouviam coisas de muita gente. Principalmente cortesãs, como a que estava embalando o bebê na sala do pequeno apartamento.

Charles se vestiu e saiu do quarto. A mulher tinha colocado o bebê em um berço no canto da sala e estava servindo chá em duas xícaras para eles.

— Recebo tratamento especial? — ele perguntou, se sentando com seu clássico sorriso safado no rosto.

— Você não é um cliente. É um convidado. Eu não costumo ter convidados, mas…

Ela deu de ombros. Sim, Charles sabia que tinha talentos relativamente irresistíveis. O caçador bebeu um pouco de seu chá, se perguntando como chegar no assunto do qual tinha que tratar. Por sorte, estava acostumado a conseguir informações dessa forma, e o quanto era bom na cama, era também bom em relações pessoais.

— Eu mencionei ontem qual o propósito de minha visita a Menorca?

A forma como Maria se recostou de lado sobre a mesa para responder deixou claro para Charles que ela estava interessada em estender os acontecimentos da madrugada. Paradoxalmente, era ele quem não tinha essa vontade agora.

— Não exatamente. Disse que era cigano. Assumi que estava apenas viajando… Vocês ciganos viajam muito.

— Eu não sou só um cigano. Sou um Flores.

A atitude de Maria mudou no mesmo instante. Ela corrigiu a postura, pousando a xícara sobre a mesa, e pigarreou.

— Nós… Nós estamos com problemas em Menorca?

Charles se sentiu verdadeiramente triste com a reação de Maria. Flores costumavam ser mesmo os arautos de más notícias, e a sua passagem pelos lugares, embora fosse ocasionalmente celebrada, sempre levantava primeiro o medo de haverem lobisomens nas redondezas. E fazia sentido, com certeza. Ele abriu um sorriso e levou a mão ao rosto de Maria, passando uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha dela.

— Não se preocupe. É uma viagem de pesquisa. Estamos apenas procurando informações.

— Oh. Entendo.

E nessa resposta dela, Charles viu que realmente entendia. Entendia inclusive porque o caçador estava ali para falar com ela. Parte de si se perguntou se Maria estaria se sentindo usada, pois não era sua intenção. Não tinha a usado. Tinha dormido com ela porque quis, e estava perguntando porque precisava. Eram coisas completamente nada relacionadas.

— Eu não precisava ter vindo para a sua cama, Maria. Fiz isso porque me interessou em separado a qualquer outro assunto.

Ela apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, mas a resposta pareceu ser o suficiente. A mulher bebeu mais um gole de chá e devolveu a xícara à mesa.

— E em que tipo de informação eu posso ajudar?

Por um breve instante, Charles ponderou o quanto da história deveria dividir com Maria. Não que houvesse algum segredo envolvido, ele simplesmente não gostava de falar muito sobre particularidades dos outros com terceiros. E havia muito da intimidade de Pietra na situação.

Talvez, se fosse sucinto, não teria tanto problema.

— Uma amiga do clã está buscando uma familiar… A mãe dela. Ela nunca a conheceu. Temos motivos para acreditar que ela possa estar em Menorca. Também pode estar relacionado a algo chamado "Guarda Perséfone".

A expressão que se formou instantaneamente no rosto de Maria deixou claro que ela já ouvira falar naquilo antes. Charles sentiu o coração dar um pequeno salto. Depois de tantos dias, finalmente iam conseguir algo?

— Essa sua amiga… Quantos anos ela tem?

— Vinte e quatro, acredito eu. Nada muito distante disso.

Maria suspirou. A mulher encarou a xícara de chá por algum tempo. Charles se perguntou de repente se ela seria irmã de Pietra, ou algo do tipo, apesar de não se parecerem muito. Logo em seguida, entendeu que a relutância de Maria com o assunto nada tinha a ver com alguma ligação pessoal ao caso, mas sim com alguma outra coisa.

— O que foi, Maria?

— Alguém alertou essa sua amiga que ele pode não gostar do que encontrar?

Charles franziu a testa. Sim, tinham alertado Pietra repetidamente que seguir a história poderia ser pior do que nunca saber, mas ela estava decidida. Não conseguia entender porque Maria ligava para isso.

— Alertamos. Ela está decidida.

A mulher ainda ponderou mais um pouco em silêncio. Mesmo Charles, que não era muito ansioso, começou a se sentir levemente aflito até que ela voltasse a falar.

— Aquele bebê… Eu não dei um nome a ele. Eu não posso dar uma vida decente a ele, não trabalhando como trabalho. São muitas as crianças que adoecem ou até morrem, filhos de mulheres como eu que nunca podem estar em casa para cuidar delas. E eu tentei… Deus sabe que eu tentei encontrar outra saída, mas tive que aceitar que o melhor futuro que posso dar a meu filho é o entregando para que uma família mais abastada o crie. Uma família que possa o dar tanto o amor quanto um prato de comida e uma cama quente no fim do dia. Ele vai poder estudar, até. Imagine só… Ele nunca teria isso comigo. Talvez ele nem sobrevivesse. — Ela pausou um pouco, desviando o olhar do berço, como se olhar o bebê a ferisse. — E se, um dia, ele descobrir que a mulher para quem vou entregá-lo não é sua mãe de verdade e vier atrás de mim. O que acha que ele vai pensar? O que acha que ele vai sentir ao descobrir que uma cortesã o teve de uma noite um pouco mais descuidada, e depois o abandonou?

Charles abriu a boca para responder, pois se ele fosse essa criança, entenderia. Entenderia e agradeceria a ela por ter pensado em seu futuro. Por ter aberto mão de algo que amava apenas para que ele pudesse ter mais chances de ser feliz.

No segundo seguinte, pensou em todas as pessoas da Espanha que torciam o nariz para si por ser um cigano, e entendeu o que Maria queria dizer.

— Você acha que Pietra pode se decepcionar com o que vai encontrar?

Mais uma pausa. Então, ela prosseguiu.

— Há uma casa longe da cidade. Seguindo ao norte, através da praça principal, as casas começam a ficar mais esparsas, até acabarem por um longo trecho de terra. Continuando em frente, e mais em frente, e mais, acabarão encontrando um casebre de madeira. É bem difícil de o perder. Ele é a única casa na região onde está, e é bem chamativo. Muitas plantas e decorações exotéricas. Lá, mora uma senhora de idade avançada o suficiente para ser mãe de uma jovem de vinte e quatro anos. Ela é uma curandeira que procuramos quando temos algum problema e não podemos pagar um doutor. O preço dela é bem barato. Ela aceita quase qualquer coisa como pagamento, incluindo uma noite com uma cortesã.

Maria enfiou a mão no bolso do vestido, tirando um pedaço de papel pardo e, pegou pena e tinta de uma gaveta do móvel do aposento. Ela escreveu as orientações que tinha acabado de narrar, entregando para Charles, para que o caçador não acabasse se esquecendo.

— Então — Maria continuou —, depois de pagá-la pelo parto de meu filho, ela acabou dormindo e eu fui curiosa o bastante para passear pela casa. Eu não leio e escrevo muito bem, mas sei me virar. Já fui de família com recursos antes de ser expulsa de casa. Eu acabei lendo "Guarda Perséfone" escrito em algum papel da casa, mas não me lembro direito o que era, e não li o restante. Estava exausta.

E nem precisava ter lido mais. Aquilo já era bem mais que o suficiente, e Charles mal conseguia acreditar que tinha conseguido. Tinha encontrado algo.

— Obrigado… Obrigado, Maria.

— É uma boa senhora. Ninguém sabe o nome dela, a tratamos como _La Milagrosa_, porque ela realmente opera milagres, à sua própria forma. Talvez sua amiga não se decepcione com quem a mãe é… Mas não sabemos porque ela a deixou. E, se _La Milagrosa_ for mesmo a mãe de sua amiga, eu adianto: ela é uma mulher com muitos mistérios. E eu não sou ingênua de pensar que alguns deles podem não ser macabros de se descobrir. De qualquer forma… Boa sorte a vocês.

Charles olhou meio triste para o bebê no berço. Nunca tivera nem que considerar esse tipo de coisa quando Margarida morrera. Sempre tivera uma família inteira, todo um clã para criar Rosa com ele, e só de pensar em não ter a filha por perto sentia como se perdesse uma parte de seu corpo. O que Maria decidira fazer era muito, muito corajoso.

— Para você também.

Eles se despediram, e Charles deixou a casa em seguida. Ele ainda tinha a cabeça dando voltas e voltas ao redor de várias informações. Sabia o quanto Letitia queria ser mãe, e até pensara em sugerir isso a Maria, mas percebera que os planos da mulher para o filho incluíam um futuro mais promissor do que o de um cigano. Entre Maria, Letitia, Margarida e _La Milagrosa_, haviam quatro mulheres ligadas à maternidade envolvidas em uma viagem que tinham começado em Sevilla, e Charles não se esquecera nem por um segundo do sonho que Letitia tivera. Das leituras das cartas. Da mãe loba morta no sonho dela.

Quando Charles pisou no acampamento, já não sabia mais se devia falar alguma coisa. Estava com um pressentimento ruim, um aperto no peito, e com temores demais para conseguir pensar bem no que fazer. Mas viu o olhar esperançoso de Pietra para ele quando entrou no acampamento e sabia que não ia conseguir esconder dela o que tinha encontrado. Não seria justo.

— Como foi? — Letitia perguntou, e Charles se acanhou um pouco ao ver os quatro caçadores se aproximando.

Ele tirou o papel do bolso.

— Eu posso ter encontrado algo. Uma casa onde uma velha senhora vive… Eu realmente preciso descansar agora, mas posso dar todos os detalhes depois. E amanhã, se for do desejo de Pietra, podemos ir até lá.

— O quê? — Apolo questionou, surpreso. — Como você…

— Depois. Por favor.

Charles entregou o papel para Pietra, que estava completamente sem palavras, e achou melhor sair de lá antes que ela resolvesse o agradecer, ou algo do tipo. Não achava que fosse aguentar ouvir isso sem colocar todos seus desesperos para fora, e não queria decepcioná-la, ou a desanimar.

Precisava de um tempo. E de seu narguilé.

Ele voltou para sua barraca, deixando Letitia, Apolo e Pietra às voltas com o papel, e não se surpreendeu ao reparar que Santiago tinha o seguido. Era o que o conhecia melhor. Se alguém fosse reparar que estava com algo na cabeça, seria ele.

— Quer conversar? — Santiago perguntou.

— Não.

Charles apenas acendeu seu narguilé, em silêncio, se sentando na cama e dando a primeira tragada. E a segunda. Na terceira, ele percebeu que Santiago não sairia dali sem alguma explicação.

— Estamos entrando em águas perigosas, Santiago.

— Que senhora é essa de que você estava falando?

— Uma curandeira que vive isolada da cidade. Minha fonte disse que ela tem muitos mistérios. Talvez até mistérios demais.

Charles sentiu a cama afundar um pouco quando Santiago se sentou ao seu lado. Sabia que Santiago era provavelmente a única pessoa com quem podia dividir esse tipo de informação agora. Apolo, Pietra e Letitia iriam se assustar e entrar em pânico, mas não Santiago. Santiago talvez soubesse o que fazer.

— Acha que Pietra pode não gostar do que vai encontrar?

— Estou com medo de que ela encontre algo perigoso. E então vamos todos estar em perigo.

Charles fez uma pausa. Era um assunto delicado… Mas precisava que Santiago o ajudasse a decidir o que fazer.

— Letitia não foi a única a ter sonhos proféticos, Santiago. Desde a leitura de cartas de Apolo, eu tenho acendido alguns incensos para mim mesmo. E então eu tive o mesmo sonho… Três vezes.

— O que você viu?

Charles engoliu em seco e deu mais uma tragada. Certo. _Aquilo._ Já tinha guardado isso por tempo demais.

— Um campo de flores. Todos os tipos de flores, misturadas... e cobertas de sangue.

Ele conseguiu ouvir Santiago engolir em seco. Como temera, talvez nem mesmo Santiago soubesse o que fazer.

— Você pediu uma leitura para Apolo?

— Eu não preciso de Apolo para saber o que flores ensanguentadas significam para um clã de nome "Flores", Santiago. — Ele suspirou. Todo o assunto estava o exaurindo demais. — Desde que decidimos seguir essa história eu tenho me perguntado se estamos fazendo a coisa certa. Quase morremos naquele barco. E agora… Eu não sei, Santiago, acho que não vamos voltar todos dessa viagem. Isso se algum de nós voltar.

A resposta foi silêncio. Charles ofereceu o narguilé para Santiago, que recusou com um aceno de cabeça, e então tragou novamente. Nem mesmo isso estava o acalmando, porém.

— Letitia me pediu para assumir o clã no lugar dela — Santiago anunciou, subitamente.

Charles queria ter se surpreendido, mas não estava nem um pouco surpreso. Sempre soubera que a melhor escolha no lugar de Letitia seria Santiago. O que o preocupava era que Letitia tivesse mencionado isso agora.

— Por que agora? — ele perguntou.

Santiago não respondeu. Não precisava. Os dois sabiam que isso significava que Letitia temia que não fosse durar até o fim da viagem. Que ela estava tentando deixar as coisas em ordem caso algo acontecesse com ela.

— Nós não temos que ir, sabe? — Charles continuou. — Podemos juntar o acampamento, pegar um barco e voltar para casa. Podemos fazer isso e eu vou estar de volta com Rosa, e fingimos que nada aconteceu.

Mas mesmo que tivesse dito isso, Charles não acreditava em suas palavras. Não podiam porque, se fizessem isso, Pietra decidiria seguir as pistas sozinha. E, então, certamente acabaria ferida. Um Flores nunca abandonava sua família, e ela era família. Não podiam deixá-la sozinha, e Charles nunca conseguiria esconder dela que tinha encontrado algo.

Além disso… Havia algo mais. Algo dizendo a Charles, no fundo, que estavam entrando em algo bem maior do que apenas uma busca familiar.

Ele suspirou e apagou o narguilé.

— Isso não está funcionando. Posso tatuar você?

Santiago gostava de se tatuar, e uma vez Charles se oferecera para fazer um desenho no amigo. Fora extremamente relaxante, e agora, em casos extremos, pedia para repetir o processo. Ele sabia que, sempre que pedia isso, Santiago tinha uma noção do quão perto Charles estava de surtar, mas não ligava. Não naquele momento.

— Você está entorpecido?

— Nem de longe.

— Certo. Ok.

Charles se levantou, e os dois seguiram para a barraca de Santiago. Talvez o marinheiro pudesse o ajudar a dormir depois que terminassem.


	52. Grimório das Estações

_**Nunca te pedi nada**_

_**Mas também nunca te dei**_

_**Mas você me deixou seu vazio**_

_**Que agora carregarei para a sepultura**_

_**Então, deixe este coração ficar em paz**_

_**Mamãe, agora estou voltando para casa**_

_**Não sou tudo o que você quis que eu fosse**_

_**Mas o amor de uma mãe por seu filho**_

_**Impronunciável, me ajuda a ser eu mesmo**_

_**É, eu não valorizei o seu amor**_

_**E todas as coisas que você me disse**_

_**Preciso de seus braços para me receber de volta**_

_**Mas uma pedra fria é tudo o que vejo**_

_**Mama Said — Metallica**_

_**Menorca, Ilhas Baleares**_

_**19 de Novembro de 1818**_

**P**ietra estava parada na porta há vinte minutos. Ela tinha noção do quão ridículo aquilo podia parecer. Sabia que a qualquer momento a mulher que morava dentro daquela casa poderia perceber que haviam cinco ciganos parados do lado de fora, e decidir abrir a porta.

A caçadora suspirou. Viera tão longe, e não conseguia nem bater na porta da casa. Estava sentindo um frio estranho na barriga. E se ela não fosse sua mãe? Ou, e se ela _fosse_?

Céus…

— Etra? — A voz de Apolo a chamou, e ela sentiu o toque carinhoso dele em seus cabelos.

— Tudo bem. Tudo bem, eu vou bater.

— Nós podemos ir embora. Voltar depois… Ou não…

— Não. Não, eu vou… — ela pigarreou. — Eu consigo.

Pietra respirou fundo, ergueu a mão, e se forçou a bater três vezes na porta de madeira.

Ninguém atendeu a princípio. Pietra sequer sabia se devia estar feliz por isso ou não, se sentia muito confusa e completamente alienada ao que queria que acontecesse a seguir. Cada segundo que passava parada na frente daquela porta parecia uma eternidade. Mesmo que, no fim das contas, a dona da casa não tivesse demorado em responder, para Pietra a espera pareceu eterna.

Até que a porta se abriu. A mulher que abriu a porta tinha longos cabelos grisalhos, olhos tão escuros quanto os de Pietra e a feição tão parecida com a dela que não ficava dúvida: ela tinha conseguido. Tinha a encontrado.

Pietra não conseguiu reagir. Nenhum dos Flores conseguiu, em verdade. O clima começou a ficar tenso, aos poucos, e ela conseguia sentir a inquietude de Apolo ao seu lado. Mesmo ela começou a desejar que algo acontecesse. Que alguém falasse alguma coisa.

A quebra da tensão aconteceu quando a mulher estendeu a mão, tocando o pingente no pescoço de Pietra. Ela o analisou por alguns segundos, e a caçadora viu a expressão da mulher mudar de choque para algum tipo de ansiedade. E, enfim, o silêncio foi quebrado.

— Não.

Foi a única coisa que a mulher disse, fechando a porta em seguida.

Não? Como não? Não, ela não era sua mãe? Não, ela não a queria ali? O que era não?

Pietra olhou para Apolo e para os outros, sentindo um aperto forte no peito. Não conseguia acreditar que sua mãe estivesse a rejeitando. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, a procurara por tanto tempo… Ela sentiu os olhos começarem a lacrimejar, e Apolo passou a mão em seu rosto, enxugando suas lágrimas.

Ele não parecia feliz.

— Quem ela pensa que é? — ele resmungou, batendo na porta novamente.

— Apolo… Tudo bem, eu…

— Não. Não mesmo. Não saímos de Sevilla, viajamos até Valência, pegamos um barco pra uma ilha e tudo isso só para pararmos porque a senhora achou no direito de dar com a porta na sua cara.

Não importava o quanto ele batesse, não havia resposta. Enfim, Apolo se cansou, agarrou a maçaneta da porta e, usando a força possuía com as atividades do clã, a arrombou sem nem fazer esforço nenhum.

Os cinco entraram na casa, encontrando a mulher a meio caminho de começar a empacotar suas coisas. Ia fugir? Por quê? Ela não podia odiar tanto a filha a esse ponto, podia? Por quê…

— Vocês não podem fazer isso.

— Não ligo — Apolo respondeu, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando.

Pietra olhou em volta, ainda bastante afetada pelo que estava acontecendo. A casa da mulher era bem pequena, repleta de plantas para todos os lados. Ela tinha um caldeirão com algo borbulhando no fogo e uma estante com muitos livros. Pietra pensou que, se olhasse essas coisas, sentiria algum tipo de familiaridade, que algo a diria se aquela mulher era mesmo sua mãe ou não, mas não sentiu nada. Nem afirmativo, nem negativo. Nada.

Enfim, ela decidiu que só tinha uma forma de saber.

— Você é minha mãe?

A casa mergulhou em silêncio. A mulher parou de juntar as coisas e se virou para eles. Apolo não era o único que tinha assumido uma postura mais bruta. Charles cruzara os braços e Rhuan tinha uma postura que parecia tranquila mas que deixava claro que ele poderia começar a brigar a qualquer instante. Letitia fora bem menos sutil, e já estava com a mão na saia, levantando a barra caso precisasse se mexer.

Pietra não queria descobrir as coisas intimidando a mulher, mas percebeu que isso não fazia diferença, pois ela não se sentia intimidada. Eles não a assustavam. E, quando os Flores não assustavam alguém, Pietra sabia que era ou por serem subestimados, ou porque a pessoa tinha medo de algo muito pior do que eles.

E Pietra não achava que a mulher estivesse os subestimando.

Ela voltou até Pietra, pegando o pingente mais uma vez. Havia um olhar melancólico no rosto da mulher, algo próximo de saudade. Mas Pietra não achava que o olhar fosse direcionado para si.

— Esse pingente… — a mulher comentou. — Foi a única coisa que eu quis deixar com você. Mas não para que você me encontrasse. Era para ser só uma lembrança. Quanta tolice vir atrás de mim, garota…

Pietra não deixou que terminasse de falar. Ela _era_ sua mãe. Tinha a encontrado. Depois de todo esse tempo, finalmente…

A abraçou, talvez com mais força que devesse. Pietra começou a chorar, nem sabia se de felicidade, alívio ou desespero. E chorou ainda mais quando sentiu sua mãe a abraçando de volta, mesmo que com algum receio no gesto.

Foi um abraço breve. A mãe de Pietra parecia um pouco desconfortável, e logo a soltou, mas a caçadora não ligou. Imaginou que a mulher estivesse atordoada, afinal de contas, ela mesma estava. E, ainda assim, sentia uma onda de euforia correndo por seu corpo que nem sabia explicar. Não conseguia determinar exatamente o que estava sentindo, mas era bom. Era forte.

— Eu… Meu nome é Pietra! Pietra Rose. E… — Ainda enxugando o rosto, ela indicou os quatro Flores que tinham vindo consigo. — Eles são minha família. Charles e Rhuan, são como irmãos… e Letitia também. E Apolo! Apolo e eu…

— Pietra, você e seus amigos precisam ir embora.

Ela franziu a testa.

— Não! Não, eu acabei de te encontrar, eu…

Pietra pode ver que sua mãe também parecia prestes a chorar. A mulher segurou o rosto de Pietra em suas mãos, e falava como se tentasse fazer a filha entender algo ao mesmo tempo muito simples, mas muito complicado de absorver.

— Eu tive motivos para fazer o que fiz, Pietra, para te deixar… Doeu como se eu estivesse perdendo um pedaço de mim, mas foi para o seu bem. Você e seus amigos não podem ficar aqui comigo, é perigoso. Por favor… Vá embora…

Perigoso? Pietra fechou a expressão. Não se importava. Aquilo estava soando como se fosse um monte de desculpas sem sentido.

— Eu sou uma Flores, mãe. Eu vejo perigo todos os dias.

Ela não pode deixar de identificar a forma como a mãe a olhou com um misto de pena e impressão de ingenuidade. Pietra não era ingênua! Sabia do que estava falando! Lutava contra lobisomens, tinha sobrevivido a uma tempestade em alto-mar!

— Não esse tipo de perigo.

E Pietra estava pronta para insistir de novo, mas foi Letitia quem se pronunciou, dessa vez.

— De que tipo de perigo estamos falando?

— Mulher, eu…

— Eu respondo como líder do clã Flores. Se você tem informação sensível sobre assuntos relacionados ao clã, devo insistir para que divida conosco. Por favor.

Algo na forma como Letitia falou, colocando o clã como prioridade em vez das vontades de Pietra, pareceu fazer a mulher reconsiderar alguma coisa. Dizia muito sobre a situação que a mãe de Pietra não quisesse falar nada por considerar tudo um capricho da filha, mas considerasse fazê-lo ao ser solicitada em nome de um clã de caçadores. Contudo, ainda parecia relutante.

— Ok, minha vez — Charles disse de repente, atraindo olhares assustados de todos os colegas de clã.

— Não!

— Meu Deus, Charles, até aqui…

— Alguém segura ele!

— Gente, calma! — ele resmungou, se desvencilhando de Letitia. — Sinceramente, o que vocês esperam de mim?

Talvez fosse uma coisa boa que ninguém respondeu a pergunta.

De qualquer forma, Charles enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um saquinho de pano, o oferencendo para a mulher.

— Reparei que você gosta de plantas. Eu tenho aqui madeira de cipreste de Yunnan, desidratada. Direto da China. O cheiro é único. Você não encontra isso em qualquer lugar, especialmente não aqui, em Menorca. É sua… Se começar a falar.

É claro. De sexo para suborno até que era uma evolução, Pietra pensou. E poderia ser efetivo.

A mulher olhou de Charles para Letitia, e de volta para Charles, e ainda não parecia saber o que fazer. Eventualmente, porém, ela pegou o saquinho da mão de Charles, e Pietra abriu um sorriso.

— Ainda vou me arrepender disso — resmungou. — Sentem-se. Vou aumentar a sopa. Depois que jantarmos, podemos conversar. A propósito, me chamo Madalena.

E assim, esperaram. Madalena era uma excelente cozinheira. Naquele momento, quando estavam todos sentados comendo o cozido de pato com cenouras, Pietra quase se esqueceu de toda a tensão de mais cedo. Distraiu-se com o fato de que estava, quem diria, comendo algo que sua mãe cozinhara para ela. Parecia um sonho se tornando realidade.

Eventualmente, porém, o jantar acabou, e embora Madalena colocasse chá e biscoitos na mesa para acompanhar a conversa, o clima já não era mais o mesmo. Ela parecia bem aflita, e por vários minutos ficou murmurando para si mesma enquanto servia chá para os visitantes, provavelmente pensando por onde começar.

Ela decidiu, aparentemente, começar da forma mais direta possível. Madalena sumiu para dentro da casa, e voltou instantes depois trazendo um livro grosso, pesado e de capa muito ornamentada. A mulher o colocou sobre a mesa, e Pietra viu que o título estava escrito em outra língua, uma que se assemelhava muito ao escrito em seu colar.

— Isso é esloveno, também? — Pietra questionou. — O que quer dizer?

— Sim… Quer dizer "Grimório das Estações". Esse livro é uma coleção secular de conhecimentos e estudos de um coven de bruxas sobre uma série de coisas diferentes. O clã se chamava Guarda Perséfone, quando ainda existia, e é o que está escrito em seu colar.

Apolo foi o primeiro a pegar o livro. Não foi surpresa para Pietra. Ele podia parecer muito infantil e relaxado, mas ela sabia o quão estudioso ele era.

— Você tem um dicionário? — ele perguntou.

Madalena confirmou, indicando a estante ao fundo da casa, e Apolo foi para lá procurar o dicionário para si. Ele não demorou a voltar, e logo estava folheando o livro com dicionário em mãos. A escrita e os desenhos estavam todos feitos à mão, e as folhas do livro pareciam já bem frágeis e antigas.

— O que esse clã tem a ver com você ter abandonado Pietra em uma floresta? — Apolo perguntou, não conseguindo impedir um pouco de sua acidez mordaz de escapar na fala.

Madalena pareceu realmente ofendida.

— Eu não a _abandonei_. Eu a deixei ao pé de uma árvore segura e observei até que um cigano a encontrasse. Ela ficou dez minutos deitada ali antes que fosse levada embora. Eu não seria capaz de simplesmente largá-la ali e ir embora.

Pietra olhou para a mãe, surpresa. Ela estivera a observando? A observara até ser levada com segurança por alguém? Nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, e de repente a imagem mental que tinha de seu pai pegando um bebê aos pés de um carvalho alto ganhou todo um novo significado, imaginando a mulher parada ao longe atrás de outra árvore enquanto observava a filha ser levada embora.

Madalena continuou sua narrativa.

— Há vários séculos atrás, existiu uma mulher chamada Mina Murray. Ela era muito espirituosa. Inteligente. Estava estudando os efeitos do clima, tentando descobrir como tudo mudava e se seria possível controlar. Se seria possível reduzir a neve no inverno, para plantar mais comida durante o ano. Se seria possível trazer mais chuvas em épocas secas para molhar as plantações. Mina foi uma grande visionária de sua época, uma mulher de conhecimentos profundos e intenções bondosas, tentando usar suas habilidades para boas causas… O noivo dela não ficou feliz de vê-la tão envolvida com essas coisas. Ele não achava que mulheres devessem ter esse tipo de conhecimento. Então, quando ela conheceu e se apaixonou pelo rei de Valáquia da época, não teve dúvidas quanto a deixar Jonathan e se casar com Vladmir.

Pietra franziu a testa. Nunca ouvira falar de nenhum dos envolvidos, e pela expressões entretidas dos outros Flores, eles também não.

— Vladmir?

— Vladmir Tepes. Cavaleiro Cristão. O tipo de homem que você jamais ia esperar que fosse progressista em qualquer forma. Mas era. Ele não só amava Mina, da forma mais profunda e apaixonada que poderia amar, como apoiava e participava de todas as descobertas dela. Eles eram o casal mais feliz que se poderia imaginar, especialmente quando casamentos por amor eram ainda mais raros do que são hoje.

Pietra não deixou de reparar na forma como sua mãe dissera "eram". Não achava que ela estivesse falando isso porque os dois tinham morrido de velhisse. Ela teria dito "foram", então. Nessa situação… Algo tinha acontecido. Quando eles ainda eram vivos.

— Algo deu errado, não foi? — Letitia perguntou.

Madalena suspirou. Ela parecia muito afetada pelo assunto.

— A igreja descobriu. E eles não gostaram de saber que seu melhor cavaleiro estava casado com uma bruxa. Mina e Vladmir receberam uma série de cartas da igreja ordenando que os dois ou parassem com seus afazeres, ou se apresentassem à catedral de Valáquia para ter o casamento desfeito. Eles não obedeceram, e o teor das cartas começou a… mudar.

Madalena esticou a mão para o livro, passando as páginas até uma em específico. Dentro dessas páginas havia uma série de papéis, todos dobrados juntos. As cartas da igreja para Mina.

— Não foram todas salvas, mas salvou-se o suficiente. Elas começam até bem polidas, mas depois… Todo tipo de ameaça recaiu sobre os dois. De retirar a ordem cristã de Vladimir, o que eles fizeram, até ameaças à vida deles. Começaram a enviar emissários com ordem para matar, ao castelo, e um após o outro, Vladimir e Mina os eliminaram, unindo as habilidades dele com as descobertas dela, na ciência. Mina estava estudando os efeitos de uma energia… Uma névoa presente no mundo que não tinha poderes apenas sobre o clima, como ela pensara antes, mas sobre uma série de coisas. Até mesmo sobre a vida e a morte.

Os Flores olharam surpresos para Madalena.

— Ela… — Charles murmurou. — Ela conseguia usar magia para matar os enviados da igreja?

Madalena concordou, e ela parecia muito mais séria agora.

— Acredito que depende um pouco do que você entende por magia, mas, de certa forma, sim. E à medida que eles venciam as batalhas, Vladmir decidiu empalar os corpos na porta do castelo, esperando que isso fosse um aviso para a igreja para que os deixassem em paz. Eventualmente, os dois foram vítimas de seu próprio medo. A quantidade de _magia_ que Mina estava usando, já que você escolheu chamar assim, começou a afetar o lugar em que eles viviam. E o medo e a paranoia são capazes de deixar qualquer homem louco. A loucura de Vlad se juntou a várias noites sem dormir e à magia que ficou no ar… e ele se tornou o primeiro dos que hoje chamamos de vampiros.

Houve um período de silêncio. Apolo estava lendo algumas cartas, e Pietra o conhecia o suficiente para reconhecer o olhar no rosto dele como nojo.

— Do que você chamaria o que Mina usou contra os assassinos enviados? — Santiago questionou.

— Ciência. É o que era, no fim das contas. Não quer dizer que não seja magia também. Talvez magia seja apenas a ciência que não se consegue compreender. A igreja enviou um caçador para eliminar Vladmir, alegando que ele se tornara um perigo, e ignorando o que Mina dizia sobre ser capaz de corrigir o que acontecera com ele. E, depois disso, aproveitaram para capturá-la também, queimá-la em público na Itália e usá-la de exemplo para a Europa: qualquer um que fosse contra seus dogmas seria eliminado.

Apolo largou as cartas enfim, e fechou o livro. Pietra estendeu a mão, segurando a dele. O caçador não parecia querer ler muito mais coisa no momento.

— E o livro? — ele perguntou.

Madalena abriu um pequeno sorriso.

— Mina sabia que a história poderia não acabar bem para eles. Ela escondeu muito de suas coisas em outro castelo, como um diário pessoal e alguns utensílios que usava em suas pesquisas, esperando que a igreja encontrasse o mínimo possível disso tudo. Mas esse livro era muito importante para ser arriscado dessa forma. Ele contém todo o estudo que ela estava fazendo com o coven e várias coisas que fez sozinha depois. É o tipo de coisa que pode revolucionar o mundo… Mina o entregou para uma colega de coven, e a pediu para fugir com o livro. Esperava que as coisas que ficassem no castelo fossem o bastante para satisfazer a fome da igreja, que eles não iam procurar por mais nada depois… Foi muita ingenuidade da parte dela.

Pietra conseguia imaginar que sim. Não conseguia ver a igreja parando de procurar por qualquer traço dela, não depois de tantas ameaças feitas.

— A igreja fez o possível para levar a reputação dos dois ao fundo do poço quando os matou. Inventaram as histórias mais loucas. Disseram que os corpos empalados na frente da casa eram cristãos inocentes, disseram que Vlad bebia o sangue deles no jantar… O povo, por medo ou ingenuidade, acreditou. E depois de tudo isso, a mulher que fugira com o grimório veio parar na Espanha. Ela se misturou a alguns ciganos para se esconder, e começou um grupo de ciganos dela mesma. Iliana Kozlov mudou seu nome para Eliana Flores, e foi a primeira caçadora do clã a existir. Ela sabia o que os lobos eram e como a magia de Mina tinha se espalhado pelo ar. Ela ensinou todo seu grupo de ciganos a salvar os homens e mulheres transformados em lobisomens, e quando chegou a hora, passou o grimório para sua filha. E sua filha para a filha dela, e para a filha dela… Até a igreja finalmente descobrir que o livro existia, e que poderia estar em algum lugar. Susanita Flores tinha o livro na época, e ela decidiu fugir. Desde Susanita, temos vivido aqui, longe do clã. Isso já fazem várias gerações… Mas ainda não é seguro ter esse grimório… E foi por isso que eu pretendia que a linhagem acabasse comigo. A igreja tem rastreado esse livro por muito tempo, e eles não vão me pedir com educação se me encontrarem. Eu também não planejo entregar de boa vontade.

E Pietra entendeu ali porque Madalena tinha a abandonado. Para que ela se livrasse daquela linhagem perigosa. Para que não tivesse que carregar um alvo nas costas.

— Todos esses anos… Parece que você tem se escondido muito bem — Apolo comentou.

— Não tão bem. Eu planejava morrer quieta aqui em Menorca e deixar o livro escondido aqui. Ele não pode ser simplesmente destruído. Seria uma perda colossal se o conhecimento nele fosse eliminado sem nunca ser colocado a bom uso. Eu imagino que daqui a cem ou duzentos anos o mundo estará pronto para receber esse conhecimento, mas não agora…

— Sim. Nós entendemos — Letitia disse, simplesmente.

E realmente entendiam. A cabana mergulhou em silêncio mais uma vez. Ninguém tocara no chá ou nos biscoitos, absortos que ficaram em toda a história de sangue que permeava seu clã. Tudo que os anos tinham perdido na tentativa de mantê-los a salvo, mas que eventualmente, voltara à tona.

Apolo se levantou.

— Muito bem. Estamos apreendendo este livro, senhora.

— O quê? Não! Você não pode…

— Apolo tem razão — Santiago comentou. — Nós podemos mantê-lo a salvo, juntos, muito melhor do que você poderia sozinha.

Ela crispou os lábios. Não parecia feliz com a insinuação.

— Podem morrer juntos muito mais facilmente também, eu imagino.

A isso, Apolo apenas deu de ombros.

Pietra não sabia o que dizer. Seu amante se levantou com o livro em mãos, e o restante do clã começou a se levantar também. Ela mesma se levantou, sentindo o toque de Apolo em sua mão. Entendia o medo de sua mãe, mas também acreditava que com eles o livro estaria melhor.

— Pietra… Por favor…

— Não, mãe. Eu sinto que isso é a coisa certa a fazer.

— Vamos dar uma festa no nosso acampamento hoje — Letitia comentou, pegando um dos biscoitos para ela. — Você é bem-vinda lá. O livro fica conosco, e você não pode tê-lo de volta. Mas talvez possa recuperar um pouco do tempo perdido com Pietra. Vamos andando.

Madalena brigou. Reclamava que não podia deixar que fizessem isso, que seria perigoso, que não entendiam… Mas era ela quem não entendia. Era ela quem não entendia que o clã era muito mais bem equipado para manter qualquer coisa a salvo da igreja. Porque, afinal de contas, viviam se escondendo deles. Eram ciganos. Estavam acostumados a isso. Treinados para isso. E por mais louvável que fosse o esforço dela para tentar manter a filha e os amigos à salvo, não era a decisão mais esperta a se fazer.

Ou ao menos, Pietra acreditava que não. Esperava fortemente que Apolo e os outros tivessem razão, porque ela mesma não sabia direito se estavam fazendo a coisa certa, por mais que parecesse que sim.

Ela seguiu a velha família para fora da casa, deixando para trás a nova família que acabara de reencontrar. Ainda voltaria para ver Madalena, é claro que sim. Tinham tanto para falar… Mas por agora, a mulher precisava de tempo para pensar, e Pietra também. Ao menos por enquanto, era melhor que fosse assim.


	53. Sempre Juntos

_**Você não está sozinho, juntos nós ficamos de pé**_

_**Estarei ao seu lado, você sabe que segurarei sua mão**_

_**Quando fizer frio e parecer ser o fim**_

_**E não tiver para onde ir, você sabe, eu não desistirei**_

_**Não, eu não desistirei**_

_**Continue aguentando**_

_**Porque você sabe que conseguiremos, conseguiremos**_

_**Apenas seja forte**_

_**Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você, estou aqui por você**_

_**Não há nada que possa dizer, nada que possa fazer**_

_**Não há outro jeito em se tratando da verdade**_

_**Então continue aguentando**_

_**Porque você sabe que conseguiremos, nós conseguiremos**_

_**Keep Holding On — Avril Lavigne**_

_**Menorca, Ilhas Baleares**_

_**19 de Novembro de 1818**_

**U**ma festa de Flores sempre acabava saindo do controle.

Não do jeito ruim, não. Era simplesmente inevitável que a festa crescesse além do tamanho que ela deveria ter. A coisa toda tinha começado com os cinco caçadores e alguns artistas locais, mas agora o acampamento estava tão cheio de gente que Rhuan sequer conseguia ver as barracas no fundo do local.

Era um grande contraste com o clima do local mais cedo. Quando o clã tinha voltado da casa de Madalena, o silêncio era total. Pietra estava claramente arrasada. Tinha ido tão longe para encontrar a mãe, e Rhuan conseguia ver em seu rosto o quanto ela não queria ter seguido o clã para fora da cabana de La Milagrosa. Por um bom tempo ele pensou que Madalena não apareceria, e pensar em como Pietra ficaria triste era de partir o coração. Mas, eventualmente, ficou claro que não era só Pietra que queria recuperar o tempo perdido. Madalena chegou antes mesmo da festa começar, indo conversar com Pietra em um canto à parte. Apolo acabou se retirando para sua cabana, deixando Rhuan, Charles e Letitia em uma das fogueiras.

Isso fora a várias horas atrás. Agora, mesmo que Pietra ainda estivesse com a mãe, Apolo ainda estivesse em sua cabana e Rhuan, Charles e Letitia ainda estivessem em uma das fogueiras, o ambiente em volta deles virara uma loucura.

De alguma forma a notícia da festa se espalhara demais, e agora tinha tanta gente no acampamento que Rhuan mal conseguia se movimentar. Estava tentando não deixar nenhum dos três copos de rum que carregava caírem, mas esbarrava em alguém a cada dois passos, e a tarefa se mostrava bem complicada. Haviam pelo menos dez músicos no local e mais uma série de pessoas dançando, bebendo, flertando… Rhuan abriu um sorriso. Esse tipo de festa o lembrava de casa, antes de terem partido de Sevilha. Era o tipo de coisa que os Flores costumavam fazer quando sentavam acampamento em algum lugar por mais de uma noite. Mais do que qualquer pedaço de terra, era o tipo de coisa que fazia Rhuan se sentir em casa. Mesmo que ele fosse alguém mais tranquilo, era assim que estava acostumado a viver no clã. Havia uma certa nostalgia nisso.

Ele finalmente conseguiu chegar na fogueira onde estivera com Letitia e Charles e não pode deixar de reparar que a líder estava sozinha. Ela abriu um sorriso e tossiu um pouco, antes de pegar seu copo das mãos de Rhuan.

— Se agasalhe — ele aconselhou, passando a mão pelas costas dela.

Letitia usava um vestido leve, e já estavam em novembro. Não ia demorar para começar a nevar. A líder devia começar a se agasalhar mais.

— Estou bem. O rum está quente e eu devo me retirar em breve.

O problema era que não adiantava insistir com ela. Em nada. Quando Letitia colocava algo na cabeça…

Rhuan deu um gole em seu rum, olhando pensativo para o outro copo que segurava.

— Falando em "se retirar", para onde Charles foi?

Letitia deu de ombros, bebendo mais um gole de seu copo.

— Ele se levantou e saiu. Você conhece o Charles, ele deve ter visto um par de pernas interessante passando por aí.

Rhuan franziu a testa. Não… Algo não parecia certo nisso.

Conhecia Charles. Ele era impulsivo, até um pouco irresponsável às vezes, mas sempre fora muito espirituoso. Recentemente, não achava que tivesse visto muito desse espírito nele.

— É… Ele deve… — Rhuan comentou, se levantando. — Bem, eu vou ter que beber esses dois então. Acho que vou para minha barraca, a festa já rendeu o suficiente para mim. Boa noite, Leti.

A líder agradeceu com um sorriso e um "boa noite" murmurado entre mais duas tosses. Rhuan levantou a sobrancelha, mas decidiu que cuidaria dela depois. Agora tinha outra coisa para fazer.

Ele tinha uma desconfiança. Não achava que Charles estava por aí com um par de pernas qualquer, não. O conhecia o suficiente para saber quando o caçador estava no clima de procurar alguém aleatório para dividir a cama, e quando não estava. Rhuan foi direto para a barraca de Charles e não ficou nada surpreso ao ver a sombra dele lá dentro, sentado no colchão, fazendo algo que não conseguia ver o que era.

Rhuan se abaixou na entrada.

— Charles? Eu peguei seu rum.

Houve movimento dentro da barraca. Rhuan esperou um pouco enquanto Charles levantava e a tenda se abriu. O caçador visivelmente esperava que Rhuan apenas entregasse o rum para ele, mas o marinheiro levantou a sobrancelha. Oh, não. Não mesmo.

— Chegue mais para trás por favor… — Rhuan pediu, se abaixando e entrando na barraca.

O marinheiro entregou o rum para Charles, fechando a tenda atrás de si e se sentando no colchão, ao lado do caçador. Visivelmente, Charles estivera organizando algumas plantas que Rhuan tinha muita certeza que ele tinha surrupiado da casa de Madalena sem ninguém ver. O narguilé estava aceso.

Charles colocou todas as plantas de lado, se sentando ao lado de Rhuan, mas sem beber seu copo. O próprio Rhuan decidiu por colocar ambos no chão. Talvez devessem deixar o rum de lado pelo momento.

— O que está acontecendo com você?

Rhuan sempre fora direto para várias coisas. Ali não seria diferente.

Charles sorriu, e Rhuan conseguiu ver como o sorriso era superficial. Conhecia os sorrisos genuínos do caçador. Aquele não era um deles.

— O que quer dizer?

Rhuan não sabia se conseguiria explicar. Era mais um sentimento que qualquer outra coisa, um instinto de que algo não estava bem. Não algo que desse para colocar em palavras.

— Você está mascarando alguma coisa, Charles, eu te conheço. O que aconteceu? Foi a leitura de Apolo, com Rosa? Porque… Eu não acho que ela tenha muito a ver com tudo.

Charles olhou para Rhuan como se não tivesse entendido nada. O marinheiro não o culpava. Não tinha se explicado muito bem.

— A visão de Letitia… Um mar, uma loba mãe… Eu acho que é Madalena. Nós cruzamos os mares para encontrá-la, e ela é herdeira direta da fundadora do clã, que caçou os primeiros lobos, mas que teve que abrir mão da própria família para isso. A Guarda Perséfone. Uma loba sozinha, ilhada em água salgada. Era a história do clã, Charles.

Se Rhuan esperava deixar Charles mais feliz ou aliviado com isso, foi uma surpresa ver que nada mudou. Esse não era o problema. Talvez ele mesmo já tivesse chegado à conclusão sozinho. Então… O que era?

— Fale comigo, Charlie.

Rhuan viu Charles estender a mão para o narguilé, e segurou o pulso dele antes que fizesse isso. Não. Charles já estava um pouco alterado. Queria que tivessem uma conversa o mais honesta e direta possível.

Charles suspirou.

— O que você quer, Santiago?

— Eu estou preocupado com você.

— Não tem nada para se preocupar.

— Não?

Charles ficou em silêncio. Talvez Rhuan tivesse insistido demais, e temia que isso pudesse piorar as coisas. Mas não sabia o que estava acontecendo, então não tivera outra escolha. Ele se levantou, pegando o copo de rum. Era melhor deixá-lo sozinho.

— Onde vai?

Ou talvez "sozinho" fosse exatamente o que Charles não pudesse ficar agora.

De repente, Rhuan começou a entender.

— Vou tirar algumas coisas do caminho. Me dê um instante.

Rhuan levou os copos de rum pra fora, entregando pros primeiros frequentadores da festa que encontrou. Depois voltou para a barraca e apagou o narguilé, se deitando no colchão de Charles e o chamando com a mão.

Se Charles pensou em recusar, logo desistiu, pois acabou aceitando e se deitando ao lado de Rhuan. O marinheiro o abraçou, e o instinto imediato de Charles foi se deitar no peito dele. E assim Rhuan terminou de juntar as peças.

— Está se sentindo solitário, Charles?

Charles riu. Mais uma das risadas que Rhuan reconheceu como superficial.

— É claro que não, isso seria ridículo. Nós somos cinco, e está cheio de gente ali fora…

— Sozinho e solitário não são a mesma coisa. Você pode se sentir solitário cercado de pessoas… Eu senti, por muito tempo.

Rhuan não sabia se conseguiria explicar. Depois que perdera a mãe e a irmã, mesmo que tivesse acabado de reencontrar seu pai, continuou se sentindo solitário por um longo tempo. E Rhuan não achava que já tivesse visto Charles passar mais de dois dias longe de Rosa, que dirá esse tempo todo.

Charles não respondeu, e Rhuan não sabia o que dizer. Ele abraçou Charles e os dois ficaram deitados ali por um bom tempo. Charles claramente parecia estar pensando em algo, e Rhuan tentando decidir o que fazer para ajudar.

— Ela vai ficar bem, Charles. Rosa vai ficar bem, nós podemos voltar para Valencia agora e…

— Não é ela.

O quê?

Rhuan olhou confuso para Charles. Tinha assumido que todo o tempo longe de Rosa estivesse o afetando. Estava errado? Então o que seria…?

— Não é ela, Santiago… Eu… — Charles engoliu em seco. — Não é Rosa, não são meus pais, não é nem mesmo Margarida. Não é nada que eu já tenha tido. E ainda assim… Como é possível que eu sinta falta de algo que nunca foi meu?

O marinheiro apertou um pouco o abraço, em instinto. Não sabia. Nunca sentira nada parecido com isso. Tivera sim a vida recheada de perdas e saudades, mas sentir todo aquele aperto gelado que a falta de alguém trazia, e sequer saber de onde isso vinha? Parecia tão… vazio.

— Devia ter sido Margarida, sabe? — Charles comentou, agora mexendo distraído em um dos botões do colete de Rhuan. — Eu não acho que a amasse, não realmente… Mas acho que o tempo me levaria até lá. E foi a única coisa que não tivemos. Tempo. E então eu olho para fora, e Pietra e Apolo parecem tão felizes juntos… Eu não sei. Não é inveja. É mais algo como se eu estivesse esperando em uma fila para ser o próximo… Mas sentindo que minha vez nunca vai chegar.

— É por isso que você tem ido pra cama de tanta gente ultimamente? Está tentando… encontrar algo?

Charles deu de ombros em resposta. Rhuan sabia que isso era um sim.

— Isso é ridículo, Charles! Você não pode fazer isso com você mesmo… Qual foi a última vez em que dormiu com alguém porque quis, de verdade, em vez de estar tentando preencher alguma coisa?

— Eu não sei… A moça que me deu a informação…

— Você queria informação. Não conta.

Charles franziu a testa.

— Você, no barco?

— Não. Você fez aquilo por mim, não por você.

— Ok… Você, a caminho de Madrid?

Madrid. Isso fora no fim de setembro. Um mês e meio definitivamente não era assim tanto tempo, numericamente, mas se tornava um tempo assustador quando Rhuan pensava em com quantas pessoas Charles tinha se deitado nesse meio tempo.

Rhuan se sentou, o que fez Charles mudar de posição na cama. Ele viu o caçador levar as mãos ao rosto o mais discretamente que pode, mas não discreto o bastante para que o marinheiro não soubesse que estava enxugando os olhos.

— Você é uma pessoa incrível, Charles. Você sabe disso, não é?

Charles riu. Genuíno, dessa vez, mas ainda meio triste.

— Bem, obrigado por elogiar meus talentos de sedução. Tinham que ter alguma utilidade prática, não é?

— Céus… Você não sabe…

— O que quer dizer? Eu acabei de falar que…

Rhuan se abaixou e beijou os lábios de Charles.

— Pare. Pare com isso Charles, pare com isso e me escute. Você é uma pessoa incrível, sim. Você sempre consegue quebrar o gelo quando está todo mundo tenso com alguma coisa. Você tem um conhecimento botânico assustador. Conhece plantas para literalmente todo tipo de efeito. Como isso pode não ser útil?

Ele fez um carinho nos cabelos de Charles. Por mais que dissesse tudo aquilo, ele sabia que, entre ouvir tudo isso e acreditar de fato, havia um longo caminho. No momento, não podia fazê-lo entender isso.

Talvez pudesse ao menos fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Menos sozinho, quem sabe? Um pouco mais amado?

— Eu sei que nós não somos exatamente o fim da linha um para o outro. Mas não significa que de alguma forma eu não te ame — o marinheiro comentou. — Eu quero que você saiba disso. Eu quero que você se sinta um pouco menos solitário. Eu posso fazer isso por você, de alguma forma?

De certa forma, Rhuan sabia o que o caçador ia fazer em seguida.

Charles ergueu o tronco do colchão, enlaçando os dedos nos cabelos de Rhuan e o puxando para um beijo. O marinheiro ainda não sabia exatamente se aquilo devia acontecer ou não, se era o caminho certo ou não. Mas, por outro lado, achava que era o tipo de coisa que Charles devia descobrir por conta própria, então só deixou acontecer.

Rhuan se acomodou sobre o corpo de Charles, com os joelhos ao lado dos quadris dele. O beijo de Charles estava calmo, quase como se ele ainda pensasse sobre o que estava fazendo. Rhuan cortou o contato para levar os beijos para o maxilar do caçador, e dali para o pescoço dele, deixando o peso de seu corpo cair sobre o de Charles e seus quadris se pressionarem sobre os dele.

O caçador soltou um "oh". Aquilo era um bom sinal, certo?

As mãos de Charles se fecharam sobre o colete dele, apertando o tecido com força. Aquilo também era um bom sinal. Eram todos os pequenos detalhes que sempre faziam parte desses momentos dos dois. Sussurros e gemidos curtos, o toque forte e as roupas maltratadas.

Rhuan percebeu naquele instante como sempre fora tão carnal com os dois. Nunca tinha o incomodado antes, mas agora ele imaginou que, realmente, não fosse o tipo de coisa que Charles precisava. Devia mesmo deixar ele descobrir isso sozinho?

O marinheiro passou a mão pelo peito do caçador, a descendo devagar até as calças dele e enfiando a mão por dentro da peça de roupa. Apesar do suspiro, da força nas mãos, de todos os detalhes presentes, Charles não estava excitado. E não ia ficar. Não era disso que ele precisava agora.

— Hm… Santiago?

— Sim? — ele murmurou, contra o pescoço dele.

— Eu não acho que… Não acho que isso seja certo… Agora… Quer dizer, eu sei que fui eu quem começou, mas…

— Tudo bem.

De certa forma, Rhuan estava aliviado que Charles tivesse falado isso. Eles se sentaram no colchão, lado a lado, e o marinheiro pensou por um instante sobre o que aqueles últimos segundos significavam para eles. De certa forma, Rhuan sentia que o que quer que existisse entre os dois tinha acabado. Ele não era o que Charles buscava, e Charles também não o era para Rhuan. Ainda assim, mesmo que tivesse consciência dos motivos pelos quais aquilo acontecera, era triste saber que tinha terminado.

Especialmente porque aquilo tudo não ajudava Charles em nada. E Rhuan estava sem opções.

— Santiago… Acho que… Acho que é isto? Para nós? Quer dizer…

Rhuan viu que Charles girava o anel que dera para ele no dedo. Ele franziu a testa.

— Nem ouse me devolver isso, Charles. Foi um presente.

— Mas…

— Não. Nunca foi para significar nada além da nossa amizade. Ainda somos amigos. Por que você não ficaria com ele?

Charles fez silêncio por um instante, mas Rhuan sabia pela forma como os lábios dele estavam se movendo que ele ainda queria dizer alguma coisa, então esperou. Esperou por longos segundos até saber o que era.

— Eu… Eu sinto muito.

Claro que seria algo assim.

— Não tem pelo que sentir, Charlie. Nós sempre soubemos que era onde tudo ia chegar.

Rhuan sorriu da maneira mais honesta que podia, considerando que estava sentindo, sim, um leve peso no peito. Passou o braço pelos ombros de Charles e o puxou para perto, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça do caçador e agradecendo que a posição não permitisse a ele ver seus olhos. Achava que ia chorar. Não queria que Charles visse isso.

— Me desculpe, Santiago… Ainda assim, eu sinto muito…

Rhuan não sabia o que dizer. Abriu a boca, piscando os olhos devagar para tentar impedir as lágrimas de se formarem. E enquanto pensava no que falar, percebeu que havia uma coisa… Havia uma coisa que poderia significar muito mais para os dois, agora, do que qualquer transa. Qualquer beijo. Qualquer anel. Algo que ele nunca tinha feito por ninguém antes, mas que naquele instante, ele sentiu no seu coração, queria dividir com Charles.

— Charlie… Você quer saber um segredo?

Charles se soltou do abraço. Ao contrário de Rhuan, ele tinha parado de fazer força para fingir que não estava chorando.

— O que foi?

— Todo mundo sabe que Santiago é meu apelido, não é? Pois então. O meu nome é Rhuan.

Por um instante, Charles apenas o olhou, um pouco embasbacado. Rhuan decidiu que aquele momento de choque era bom para explicar.

— Eu mudei muito antes de vir para o clã, e depois… Eu… Eu queria um novo começo. — Ele engoliu em seco. — Esse nome está carregado de memórias ruins e um passado que eu não queria trazer para uma vida que seria tão melhor… Acho que eu tentei me tornar outra pessoa. Começar de novo.

Charles engoliu em seco.

— E… Funcionou?

Rhuan negou com a cabeça. Ainda sentia falta de sua família todos os dias. Ainda amava navegar. Ainda visitava os túmulos de sua irmã e seu pai em Sevilha todos os meses, se estivesse por perto. Deixara muito menos de sua vida para trás do que gostaria.

— Não… Não muito.

Charles deu de ombros.

— Talvez… Talvez você devesse ter se focado no contrário, não? Fazer novas memórias com o nome que sempre teve?

Rhuan riu. Não poderia ter feito outra coisa. Era tão típico de Charles resolver tudo com uma frase, uma sugestão. Ele via a vida de forma tão simplista às vezes que chegava a dar uma certa inveja ocasional.

— Talvez, Charles… Talvez.

— Bem, então quem sabe…

Charles não terminou de falar. De repente, um grito estridente se fez ouvir do lado de fora da barraca. Os dois se olharam surpresos, mas aquele grito se tornou mais outro, e mais outro, e logo ficou claro que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo na festa.

— Charlie…

— Estou ouvindo.

Eles se olharam e se levantaram de uma vez, saindo para fora da barraca. E então, deram de cara com o inferno.


	54. Alcateia

_**Salvem a vocês mesmos, A lua está cheia**_

_**Debaixo do poder dela, puxão gravitacional**_

_**Lábios vermelho sangue, agitam-se como folhas**_

_**Você é a natureza humana, mas o que está embaixo?**_

_**Não desligue as luzes**_

_**Dê boa-noite a si mesmo porque há um assassino**_

_**E ele está vindo atrás de você**_

_**Killer — The Hoosiers**_

_**Menorca, Ilhas Baleares**_

_**19 de Novembro de 1818**_

**A**polo não era cientista. Não era botânico, não era físico… Não tinha nenhuma habilidade específica que o permitisse entender a fundo as coisas escritas naquele livro. Mas ele lia bastante. Estava acostumado a ler coisas fora de sua especialidade. Mesmo que não soubesse o que eram vários dos termos escritos ali, estava entendendo de forma geral os objetivos e os resultados. E era tudo… Assustador.

De um jeito bom. Murray tinha ideias incríveis e, embora não tivesse conseguido concluir muitas delas, tinha caminhado bastante antes de ter suas pesquisas interrompidas pela igreja. Se ela tivesse chegado ao fim daquelas descobertas, era provável que o povo largasse o deus católico para segui-la, o que faria a igreja perder muitos fiéis. O sistema inteiro da igreja iria quebrar, e isso não seria só ruim para a eles, mas também para lugares que dependiam dela financeiramente. No século XVI, esses lugares eram muitos.

Apolo suspirou, fechando o livro. Mina tentara ajudar o mundo rápido demais. Embora as intenções fossem boas, ele não estava tão certo de que o resultado seria tão positivo. E agora entendia as medidas drásticas da igreja, mesmo que não concordasse com elas.

O caçador se espreguiçou, olhando para a vela acesa ao lado da mesa que quase tinha acabado de queimar. Estava lendo o livro desde que a mãe de Pietra chegara na festa. Tinha decidido dar um tempo para as duas e aproveitar esse tempo para ver o que conseguia descobrir.

Agora, estava confuso. Mina tinha tentado melhorar o mundo, sim. Contudo, mudanças muito drásticas e repentinas, mesmo que para melhor, podem ter resultados catastróficos.

Ela não tinha percebido isso.

Apolo assistiu a vela terminar de queimar lentamente, preso em pensamentos e teorias, quando ouviu os gritos começarem do lado de fora.

O primeiro instinto dele foi sair da barraca para olhar, mas a meio caminho, algo clicou em sua mente. Não podia sair da barraca e deixar aquele livro em qualquer lugar no meio de uma confusão, de forma que qualquer um pudesse pegar. Resmungando, arrancou um dos cobertores de sua cama, enrolou o livro nele e começou a cavar um buraco debaixo de seu colchão com as mãos.

Foi um trabalho demorado. Os gritos do lado de fora estavam crescendo, e Apolo começou a ouvir uivos misturados a isso, o que deixou claro que o problema era sério. Para alguém que era muito mais adepto de atividades intelectuais do que físicas, cavar no chão daquele jeito se provou rapidamente muito chato e cansativo. Mas, eventualmente, cheio de terra debaixo das unhas, o caçador conseguiu um buraco grande o bastante. Apolo jogou o livro ali de qualquer jeito, espalhando terra por cima e cobrindo com o colchão. Então, saiu.

A primeira coisa que ele viu do lado de fora foi um lobisomem. Um lobo enorme, carregando uma mulher visivelmente morta na boca. E ele não era o único.

Haviam mais dois lobos correndo pelo lugar, pessoas fugindo para todos os lados e várias pessoas mortas no chão. Misturados aos lobos, Apolo viu o que ele muito vagamente identificou como um vampiro, apenas pelo que tinha lido em livros, e outras coisas que só podiam ser fantasmas e zumbis.

Letitia. Onde estava Letitia?

Apolo correu o olho pela destruição, vendo a líder com o que parecia um grande porrete de madeira na mão, acertando vampiros e zumbis nas cabeças. Charles a acompanhava fazendo a mesma coisa, e Santiago estava… rezando? Ah, eliminando fantasmas. Ou ao menos tentando. Ele não parecia saber o que estava fazendo e…

Oh céus.

Um lobo passou correndo em sua frente no acampamento a tempo de Apolo ver Pietra montada no lombo do animal, o abraçando pelo pescoço e tentando o acalmar.

Apolo não gostava de violência. Nenhum Flores gostava, era parte de quem eles eram. Naquele momento, no entanto, o caçador se perguntou se não deveriam bater primeiro e tentar acalmar depois.

Assim que sentiu uma pancada forte no estômago o atirar vários metros para longe, decidiu que sim.

Ele se levantou, tentando recuperar o ar. O que o acertara fora a cauda do lobo em que Pietra estava montada, e Apolo começou a temer verdadeiramente que ela fosse se machucar em sua tentativa de ajudar o portador da transformação em vez de salvar as vidas das pessoas que o lobo poderia ferir. Não conseguia entender. Pietra podia até não gostar de matar, mas quando era necessário ela fazia. E fazia bem.

Foi nesse instante que ele reparou que a fuligem no rosto dela estava marcado por um rastro de lágrimas. E então entendeu que o lobo era Madalena.

— Essa não…

Apolo se levantou. Pietra não podia ficar ali, o emocional dela estaria muito abalado para lidar com a situação. Ele pegou um pedaço largo de madeira do chão, o acendeu na fogueira mais próxima e começou a correr. Sabia que vampiros não gostavam de fogo, mas era o máximo que chegava a saber. O fato de que as chamas também pareceram afastar fantasmas, lobos e zumbis fora uma verdadeira surpresa para o caçador.

Precisava avisar isso ao restante do clã. Ao seu redor, embora a maioria dos civis tivesse conseguido fugir, alguns estavam presos sob árvores caídas ou desacordados sem poder escapar. O restante do clã lutava. Se não se livrassem de todos aqueles monstros, a chacina seria forte, e se espalharia do acampamento para o resto da cidade.

Talvez Apolo não devesse se preocupar com Pietra agora, mas sim com eliminar a maior quantidade de monstros possíveis. Ou talvez devesse, porque precisariam da ajuda dela e a caçadora não ia ajudar muito se continuasse com aquela estratégia.

Não conseguia se decidir e, enquanto pensava, continuou correndo. Ateou fogo a um vampiro ou dois, se protegeu de fantasmas brandindo a tocha. Saltou sobre uma fogueira para evitar um zumbi.

Estava quase lá. O lobo era rápido e, o pior de tudo, parecia saber onde estava indo. Lobos costumavam correr desgovernadamente, não em linha reta, daquela forma.

Não exatamente na direção da cabana de Apolo.

De repente, o coração dele saltou. Era exatamente onde tinha escondido o livro.

— PIETRA! — Apolo gritou, esperando atrair a atenção da caçadora. — NÃO A DEIXE CHEGAR NA MINHA BARRACA!

Mas ela não parecia ouvir. Ele tinha que ser mais rápido. Mais esperto. Mais rápido…

Apolo conseguiu pegar a loba pelo rabo.

Madalena uivou. Pietra ainda murmurava no ouvido da mãe, tentando desesperadamente trazê-la de volta, mas Apolo reparou que isso não estava fazendo nem um mínimo de diferença. Absolutamente nada.

Precisava de um plano. Precisava pensar em algo. Não podia pegar o livro e fugir, a loba certamente o alcançaria. Apenas conseguira alcançar Madalena agora pois Pietra estava tendo algum sucesso em atrasá-la com o forte abraço no pescoço dela. Sozinha, a loba o alcançaria em uma corrida sem fazer esforço nenhum.

O que ia fazer? Como ia…

Ele pensou demais. Pietra pareceu percebê-lo ali, e afrouxou um pouco o aperto. O bastante para Madalena recobrar forças, virar a cabeça para trás, morder a filha no intestino e atirá-la a metros de distância.

Apolo não soube explicar o que aconteceu depois.

Ele simplesmente não teve controle. Se não soubesse como fantasmas funcionavam, diria estar possuído. Ele subiu nas costas da loba sem pensar duas vezes, abraçando o pescoço dela com toda a força que tinha, a força que Pietra estava relutando em usar.

Aquela era a mãe dela. A mãe que Pietra buscara por toda a vida. Não queria ter que matá-la, não queria…

— Por favor, Madalena. Por favor, não me faça fazer isso, por favor…

Porque Pietra jamais o perdoaria. Nunca. Não depois de ter passado tanto tempo de sua vida buscando por isso. Ela nunca seria capaz de olhá-lo da mesma forma se Apolo lhe tirasse isso.

— Madalena, aquela no chão é sua filha! — ele disse, puxando o pescoço da loba para que ela ficasse de frente para Pietra, caída a alguns metros dali. — Eu não quero tirar você dela, por favor!

A loba uivou e se contorceu, tentando fazer com Apolo a mesma manobra que fizera com Pietra.

— Por favor…

Mas mesmo ali, ele sabia que não teria jeito. Apolo mordeu o lábio, tentando se impedir de chorar em um misto de fúria pelo que não queria ter que fazer, e tristeza pelo que perderia fazendo. Mas ainda assim, ele colocou os braços ao redor da cabeça de Madalena. No que foi a pior morte que fez até ali em toda sua vida, quebrou o pescoço do animal.

O estalo não foi mais alto do que qualquer outro que já tivesse causado, mas ressoou em seu ouvido como um tiro de canhão. Ele tinha acabado de matar a mãe dela. _Ele tinha matado a mãe dela_.

— Me desculpe… — Apolo murmurou, sentindo o corpo da loba começar a diminuir.

Madalena voltava a sua forma normal.

— Me desculpe… Me perdoe Pietra, por favor…

Ao seu redor, a bagunça começara a entrar sob controle. O que quer que Santiago fizera contra os fantasmas surtira efeito. Letitia e Charles colecionavam corpos e cabeças decapitadas ao seu redor. Apolo sequer sabia que os dois poderiam fazer isso. Achava que nem mesmo eles sabiam que pudessem.

O que tinha acabado de acontecer? Fora tudo tão rápido… Num instante estava lendo o livro, e no outro… Como era possível que Madalena soubesse onde ir? Desde quando lobos transformados tinham objetivos? Vontades? Estratégias?

— Murray… — ele murmurou.

Sim… Tinha lido algo sobre névoa, algo sobre transformações… Mas muito era inconclusivo, e o que não era Apolo não tinha conseguido entender…

O caçador se levantou. Um fantasma passou voando ao seu lado, e Apolo saltou, bem a tempo de ver Santiago socá-lo com a mão enrolada em um rosário.

— Você está bem? — o marinheiro perguntou.

Apolo não sabia. Sua cabeça estava dando muitas voltas… Ele olhou para os corpos caídos no chão, de vítimas e de monstros. E então para o de Madalena, que ele tinha matado.

E então para Pietra.

Ele só percebeu naquele instante que ela não estava se mexendo.

— Oh não… Não, não, não…

Apolo deixou Santiago parado no lugar e correu até a garota. Ele virou a amante, devagar, a puxando para deitar a cabeça em suas pernas. Foi só ao fazer isso que ele viu a enorme quantidade de sangue que escapava do local onde Madalena a tinha mordido.

Ela estava respirando. Debilmente, mas estava. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa…

Apolo tirou a blusa que vestia, a embolando e colocando sobre o ferimento, pressionando. Lera em algum lugar que era aquilo que se devia fazer… E em algum outro, não se lembrava, lera sobre plantas cicatrizantes…

— CHARLES! CHARLES!

Pietra murmurou alguma coisa, mas ele não conseguiu identificar o que. Letitia ainda lutava contra dois vampiros e um zumbi, mas Charles pareceu perceber a urgência e a deixou sozinha, passando seu porrete para Santiago, que foi ajudá-la em seu lugar.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ela está muito ferida… Você é botânico, tem que ter alguma coisa que…

— Entendi.

Charles foi correndo de volta para a barraca, e Apolo decidiu fingir não ter notado o olhar de pânico que o caçador tinha no rosto ao olhar para Pietra. Porque se levasse aquilo à sério, poderia ter que admitir a possibilidade de que Charles não poderia fazer nada por ela. E, obviamente, ele podia fazer. É claro que podia.

_Ele tinha que poder._

— ...polo?

O caçador engoliu em seco, segurando uma das mãos dela.

— Ei… Só aguente aí, ok? Não diga nada, não faça esforço. Charles foi buscar algo para você.

A voz dele tremeu. Ele sentiu que a mão tremia também. Pietra estava respirando com muita dificuldade e, sob um pouco da fuligem, Apolo percebeu que ela estava bem pálida.

— Minha… Mãe…

Apolo engoliu em seco. Não a podia deixar ver o corpo da mãe agora. Não agora.

— Descanse, Pietra… Charles foi buscar algo, você vai ficar bem, ok?

O aperto dela em sua mão afrouxou. Apolo ergueu o olhar, desesperado, vendo Charles voltar da barraca carregando uma série de plantas. Santiago e Letitia tinham dado cabo do último vampiro com muito mais violência e menos classe do que Apolo imaginava que um Van Helsing fosse fazer, mas isso não importava agora. Em meio a todos os mortos, tinham vencido a batalha.

Agora Pietra só tinha que vencer a dela também.

— Preciso ver o ferimento — Charles comentou.

Apolo ajudou o outro a rasgar o vestido da caçadora na altura do estômago, e ele estremeceu ao ver quanto sangue ainda saía de lá. Charles, que estava abrindo um saquinho de plantas, parou e franziu a testa.

— O que está fazendo? — Apolo perguntou. — O que está fazendo, Charles, ande logo com isso!

O botânico levou dois dedos ao pescoço dela. Apolo sentiu o estômago afundar. Sabia o que ele estava fazendo.

— Apolo…

— Não.

Não. Não. Não, não assim. Não desse jeito. Não por culpa _dele_. Sim, dele. Ele tinha buscado o livro da casa de Madalena. Ele tinha o levado até lá. Ele tinha aberto a porta da casa de Madalena. Ele a forçara a contar a história. Ele tinha movido todas as peças que tinham os levado até ali.

Não por culpa dele. Por favor, não desse jeito.

Apolo virou o rosto de Pietra. Ela não respirava mais.

— Apolo...

— Saia. — O caçador engoliu em seco. — Saiam, os três.

Eles obedeceram.

O cartomante não soube por quanto tempo ficou sentado ali, abraçado ao corpo de Pietra. Em algum momento, as fogueiras se apagaram. O sol nasceu. Letitia, Charles e Santiago prestaram ajuda aos feridos e ajudaram a cuidar dos mortos, mas Apolo não fez nada disso. Não conseguia. Se levantasse dali, teria que deixar o corpo de Pietra no chão. E ela não ia se levantar.

Foi quando o sol estava alto no céu que os outros caçadores voltaram até ele.

— Apolo… — Letitia chamou.

A voz dela quebrou. Apolo reconheceu a nota de choro, mas não conseguiu se importar. Tinha certeza de que os três tinham passado a madrugada chorando. Falando sobre Pietra e falando sobre tudo… E eles não faziam ideia…

Madalena tinha os alertado. Ela tinha os alertado vividamente, e eles, em sua arrogância, tinham pensado que seriam mais capazes de fazerem o que ela já vinha fazendo sozinha por anos. Aquele maldito livro… Onde ele estivesse, a morte iria seguir. E já tinha começado seu rastro de destruição.

— Apolo, Charles precisa preparar o corpo…

Sim, sim… Da Vincis, Van Helsings e até os Frankestein recorriam à igreja para cuidar dos corpos no enterro. Os Flores nunca tiveram acesso a esse luxo. Cabia apenas a eles cuidar de seus mortos de forma a garantir que não voltassem como fantasmas ou zumbis.

O pensamento de Pietra levantando do túmulo pareceu retirar Apolo de seu estado de letargia.

— Sim…

Ele se levantou, devagar, com a caçadora nos braços. Ainda trêmulo, a passou para Charles e, ao fazer isso, seu olhar cruzou com sua barraca.

A quele _maldito_ livro…

Apolo olhou para Pietra, morta nos braços de Charles. E novamente pensou no livro. E em tudo que vinha acontecendo. E em tudo que poderia acontecer…

Na próxima vez, poderia ser ele nos braços de Charles.

Apolo soluçou. Agarrando Letitia pelo colarinho do vestido, a puxou para perto. Sendo consideravelmente mais alto que ela, era o bastante para ser ao menos um pouco intimidante. E ele não estava a fim de discussões agora. Letitia não tinha o que era necessário para liderar. Charles era uma pilha de irresponsabilidades. Santiago sempre iria querer estar em outro lugar.

Alguém tinha que colocar as coisas no lugar.

— Nós vamos para Hunedoara.

— A-Apolo… — Ela se debateu um pouco.

— Você deixou isso acontecer, Letitia. Você sonhou com uma carnificina de uma loba com seus filhotes, e olhe bem, OLHE BEM! — Ele a empurrou um pouco para a frente, a colocando frente a frente com o corpo de Pietra.

— Ei. — Santiago avançou para interferir, mas Apolo levantou a mão para ele.

O marinheiro parecia bem nervoso. Apolo o conhecia bem o suficiente para conhecer seus os impulsos protetores. E admirava isso. Mas agora, aquilo era necessário. Letitia precisava ver.

— Nós vamos para Hunedoara. Está vendo isso aqui? Pietra está morta. Morta, Letitia, por causa daquele livro infernal. E eu me recuso a aceitar isso sem ir quão fundo eu puder. Sem descobrir exatamente o que a levou, e o porquê. E eu preciso de informações sobre Murray.

Ele a soltou. Estava tremendo, nem sabia se de fúria, tristeza ou pura energia. Não sabia e não se importava.

— Tudo bem… Podemos discutir isso, eu acho… — Letitia comentou.

— Não. Acho que você não entendeu. Santiago, ajude Letitia a levantar acampamento. Charles, eu vou te ajudar com o… — Ele engoliu em seco. — ...funeral. E depois nós vamos voltar a Valência, pegar os nossos _vurgons_, e partir.

— Não — Charles retrucou. — Eu preciso ficar um tempo com Rosa… Eu…

Ele indicou para Charles o caminho em direção à barraca do botânico. Letitia ainda chorava, silenciosa, evitando olhar o corpo de Pietra. Santiago parecia uma rocha, mas Apolo sabia a bagunça que ele estava por dentro. E sabia também que Charles ia se drogar assim que pudesse para passar por cima disso tudo.

Eles precisavam de um plano. Precisavam _agir_. E se nenhum dos quatro queria a responsabilidade, ele ia pegar. Apolo ia perseguir justiça, ou morrer tentando.

— Não me interessa, Charles. Eu estou ditando as cartas agora.


	55. Destino

_**Porque éramos apenas crianças quando nos apaixonamos**_

_**Não sabíamos o que era**_

_**Eu não vou desistir de você dessa vez**_

_**Mas, querida, apenas me beije devagar**_

_**Seu coração é tudo o que eu tenho**_

_**E, em seus olhos, você está segurando os meus**_

_**Amor, eu estou dançando no escuro**_

_**Com você entre meus braços**_

_**Descalços na grama**_

_**Ouvindo nossa música favorita**_

_**Quando você disse que estava feia**_

_**Eu sussurrei bem baixinho**_

_**Mas você ouviu**_

_**Querida, você está perfeita essa noite**_

_**Perfect — Ed Sheeran**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**21 de Novembro de 1818**_

**L**ily suspirou, apertando casualmente o tecido da saia do vestido. Tudo estava mudando rápido demais. Tinham passado as últimas semanas lendo caixas e caixas de cartas da garota Da Vinci, e tudo para não ganharem absolutamente nenhuma informação que os ajudasse com os fantasmas. O único conhecimento adquirido fora a certeza de que Alban tinha zero noção da dimensão emocional alheia. A tal Francesca estava claramente apaixonada e ele nunca tivera o tato de nem encorajar e nem desencorajar os sentimentos dela nas cartas, simplesmente por não ter percebido. Para piorar, foram dias sentindo uma dor forte e esmagadora, sabendo que aquilo, aqueles momentos dos quatro passados juntos, ia acabar. Sabia que era melhor para Thomas e Aaron irem embora, mas ainda assim, quando eles fossem...

— Eu vou sentir sua falta… — ela murmurou, tentando conter o choro.

Lily não sabia exatamente de onde a vontade de chorar estava vindo. Talvez só estivesse se sentindo sensível demais naquele momento, considerando toda a situação.

— Ei. — Aaron se inclinou um pouco para a frente, esticando a mão e segurando a dela, com um sorriso no rosto. — Eu já disse que vamos visitar. Você não vai conseguir escapar de nos ver tão fácil assim.

Ela sorriu também. Mesmo que ele e Thomas viessem para Londres com frequência, seria muito estranho pensar na Torre apenas com ela e Alban por lá. Parecia muito… Vazio.

— E também — Aaron continuou —, não é como se eu estivesse indo agora. Você está agindo como se eu estivesse de partida.

Lily bufou. Estava _sensível_. Que direito ele tinha de tirar sarro dela naquele momento?

— Bem. Em breve poderá estar. Então, sim, estou emotiva.

— Não. Você está enrolando. O que não é muito justo, sabe? Vai fazer o pobre do Alban ter um ataque do coração. Você sabe como ele tem os nervos atacados.

Ela suspirou, abrindo a boca para discutir, mas não conseguiu. Era verdade. Estava com um frio enorme na barriga, um nervosismo forte que não a dera coragem para sair da carruagem ainda.

— Dúvidas de último instante? — Aaron questionou.

Ele parecia preocupado. É claro. Imagine a dor de cabeça se Lily desistisse assim, em cima da hora. Mas não, ela não tinha nem um pingo de dúvida no corpo. Nada. Estava mais certa do disso do que já estivera de várias outras coisas em sua vida. Era só… Sua vida estava prestes a mudar muito. Era normal estar nervosa, certo?

Ela riu, baixinho. Aaron tinha razão.

— Não… É só… É demais. Acho que meus nervos estão atacando também.

Aaron passou a mão debaixo de um dos olhos dela e Lily percebeu assim que tinha lacrimejado.

— Thomas te mata se borrar a maquiagem que ele fez. Respire fundo, Lily. Se tem alguma certeza que eu tenho na minha vida é que isso é certo. Vocês dois… Céus, isso já devia ter acontecido há anos, se quer saber o que eu penso.

Ela riu, mais uma vez. Se Aaron queria ajudá-la a colocar as emoções no lugar, tinha conseguido.

Lily respirou fundo, colocando suas emoções sob controle. Então, ajeitou a saia verde pastel, pegou o buquê de lírios e saiu da carruagem.

Seu coração travou um pouco ao ver os portões abertos da igreja. Felizmente, o para-ventos da igreja não deixava ninguém lá dentro ver o lado de fora imediatamente, porque se tivesse cruzado o olhar com Alban naquele momento, era provável que fosse desmaiar.

— Ah! Aí está minha garotinha!

Lily sorriu, um pouco sem graça, ao ver o tio, caminhando até ela. Dono de um sorriso largo, uma barriga proeminente e um bigode pomposo, o homem fora um pai para ela desde que seu pai de sangue morrera. Significava muito para a caçadora que ele tivesse aceitado cumprir esse papel naquele momento também.

— Eu vou esperar no meu lugar — Aaron se despediu, entrando na igreja.

E, como todos sabiam que ela estava indo com Aaron, ela soube que a entrada do caçador na igreja seria um sinal imediato de sua chegada.

— Nervosa? — seu tio perguntou, oferecendo o braço para ela.

— Não. De forma nenhuma.

A mentira estava estampada em sua cara, mas ela ficou feliz que seu tio tivesse tato o bastante para não a corrigir. E então, agradeceu que ele começasse a andar, a conduzindo para dentro da igreja, porque tinha certeza de que suas pernas tremiam e que não conseguiria fazer isso sozinha.

A igreja estava cheia. Ela tinha a família relativamente grande, mas a de Alban até que era bem pequena. Mas um casamento como o dos dois exigia convites para várias outras famílias aristocratas, nomes da ciência e, muito a contragosto mas a puro título de respeito científico, Doutor Jekyll, que Lily logo percebeu, realmente acabara indo. Embora ele tivesse _atacado_ Alban, o fato ainda era secreto, e não chamá-lo para a cerimônia levantaria questões muito complicadas. Talvez pudessem abordá-lo na recepção. Quem sabe não fossem conseguir assim a informação que precisavam?

Pensando nisso, ela direcionou o olhar ao altar. E podia jurar que seu coração tinha parado.

Via Alban todos os dias, praticamente, e era uma visão sempre muito abençoada. Lily não imaginava que de alguma forma fosse conseguir se sentir mais atraída por ele em algum momento da vida, mas toda essa sua teoria caiu por terra naquele instante.

Ela já sabia que ele ficava bem de terno preto, mas a gravata e o kilt verde xadrez que compunham o resto da roupa dele eram tão perfeitos para Alban usar que ela sentiu o coração saltar para a boca. Tinha certeza de que era obra de Thomas também. Alban estava… perfeito. Incrivelmente perfeito.

Lily viu um sorriso enorme se espalhar no rosto de Alban, e reparou que ele estava um bocado pálido. O conhecia o suficiente para saber exatamente o quão nervoso ele estava, se chegara a esse ponto. Seu próprio nervosismo pareceu desaparecer um pouco naquele momento e, enquanto caminhava com o tio para o altar, teve quase que um pouco de vontade de correr só para o abraçar antes que ele acabasse tendo um ataque do coração.

Enfim, o longo caminho do altar se terminou. Seu tio segurou a mão dela, a entregando para Alban.

— Cuide bem dela, entendeu? Ou eu vou atrás de você nem que eu tenha que ir para a Escócia.

De repente, o mundo parou para Lily.

_Nem que eu tenha que ir para a Escócia_

Escócia. Onde Alban tinha uma casa, de herança de família. Escócia, há apenas dez dias de viagem dali. Um lugar com várias casas campestres. Um lugar onde Thomas e Aaron poderiam morar, longe da cidade… E há poucas horas de viagem da casa que Alban tinha lá.

— Céus… — ela murmurou, chocada.

Como poderia ter deixado isso passar? Eles podiam morar todos perto um do outro, e há uma distância tão pequena de Londres… O clã não era a Torre, o clã eram _eles_, e se eles quisessem se mudar um pouco para o norte, então… Então…

— Lily?

A caçadora levantou o rosto, surpresa. Seu tio fora se sentar, e Alban estava segurando a mão dela. Lily percebeu que tinha congelado na frente do altar que que Alban parecia muito nervoso. Talvez achasse que ela estivesse desistindo.

Teria que falar com ele sobre isso. _Depois_. Tinham tido uma longa discussão sobre onde morar, e escolhido uma das propriedades dos Blythe na conversa. Nem por um instante tinham considerado que o clã poderia sair de Londres.

Lily riu. Só mesmo ela para, no meio de seu nervosismo de casamento, ficar pensando em trabalho.

— Você está com _aquela_ expressão. — Alban murmurou, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela. — Que ideia maravilhosa acabou de ter?

— Depois, certo?

Ele sorriu. Sim, era óbvio que aquele não era o momento.

— Você está linda. — Ele beijou a mão dela em seguida. — Maravilhosa.

— Você também. Thomas escolheu o kilt?

Para a surpresa de Lily, Alban negou.

— Era do meu avó. Eu…

Nesse instante, o padre pigarreou, e os dois perceberam que tinham desviado do mundo como costumavam fazer.

Todo o nervosismo de Lily tinha passado. Enquanto a cerimônia se seguia, em vez de mais nervosa, ela foi se sentindo mais e mais leve. A caçadora sentiu um calor agradável no peito. Desde o princípio, sentia seu coração saltar, e o sentiu outra vez quando se ajoelhou na frente do altar. E quando disse sim. E quando colocou a aliança no dedo de Alban. E quando eles se beijaram no fim da cerimônia.

Alban e Lily deixaram a igreja a caminho da recepção e ela tinha um sorriso enorme e leve no rosto. Aaron tinha razão, afinal de contas. Algumas coisas simplesmente estavam fadadas a acontecer.


	56. Garrafa de Vinho

_**Sim, eu entendo que toda vida deve acabar, uh-huh**_

_**Enquanto nos sentamos sozinhos, **_

_**Sei que algum dia nós também devemos ir, uh-huh**_

_**Sim, eu sou um homem de sorte, **_

_**Por contar em ambas as mãos aqueles que amo**_

_**Algumas pessoas só têm uma, sim, **_

_**Outras, não têm nenhuma**_

_**Fique comigo**_

_**Vamos apenas respirar**_

_**Eu já te disse que preciso de você?**_

_**Eu já te disse que quero você?**_

_**Oh, se eu não disse, eu sou um tolo**_

_**Ninguém sabe disso mais do que eu**_

_**Enquanto eu confesso**_

_**Just Breathe — Pearl Jam**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**21 de Novembro de 1818**_

**T**homas era uma pessoa difícil de agradar em aspectos sociais, mas mesmo ele teve que admitir, a família de Lily sabia dar uma festa. Toda a decoração da recepção era branca e verde, e o salão da mansão Blythe estava cheio de lírios para todos os lados. Haviam várias mesas com comida, muito bem feita, ele destacou mentalmente. Conseguiu identificar pratos temperados com especiarias, e doces com frutas que com certeza eram importadas de lugares mais quentes. Havia bastante uísque, que Thomas imaginava ter sido o único pedido de Alban, e a música era de excelente qualidade. O tipo de coisa tocada por músicos que ele esperava ver em um concerto de luxo, ou tocando em casas de nobres muito abastados.

— Quem diria… Aconteceu mesmo.

Thomas sorriu, olhando para Aaron ao seu lado. Sim, tinha mesmo acontecido. E, no mínimo, o caçador estava feliz de ter tido a chance de presenciar isso antes que acabasse indo embora com Aaron para outro lugar.

— Também poderia ser uma casa na praia — Aaron comentou, dando de ombros.

Thomas ponderou a possibilidade por um instante. Uma casa na praia… Não, parecia quente demais. E areia parecia muito incômodo. E as escolhas de vestimenta apropriadas para esse tipo de ambiente também não lhe pareciam muito interessantes.

— Não. Continuo preferindo o chalé na montanha. Rústico, mas ao menos não é quente demais — Thomas se esquivou, franzindo um pouco o lábio em claro desgosto pelo suor que acompanharia o calor da praia.

Aaron soltou uma risadinha sarcástica adorável, e Thomas o olhou, completamente chocado. Desde quando Aaron tinha criado censo sarcástico?

— Você está andando demais comigo, Aaron.

— Você me diz isso agora que estamos planejando morar juntos?

_Céus!_

Thomas engoliu em seco. De repente, começou a recear que fosse acabar ganhando uma ereção no meio da recepção de casamento.

— Talvez devêssemos nos sentar.

Aaron concordou com o aceno de cabeça que costumava fazer, e Thomas respirou, aliviado pelo momento. Morar com ele ia mesmo ser uma aventura e tanto.

Eles se sentaram a uma das mesas e Thomas educadamente recusou o uísque que estavam oferecendo. Ia ter que procurar um vinho depois. Até lá, talvez ficasse com o ponche.

Aos poucos, o salão foi se enchendo de convidados. Thomas não conhecia quase ninguém, mas só de olhar sabia dizer quem estava traindo o marido, quais homens se deitavam com outros, quais das mulheres estavam solteiras e quais eram viúvas… Vários dos familiares e amigos de Alban tinham decidido vir usando o mesmo kilt ridículo, e eles pareciam bem chegados a uísque e a cerveja. Dava para ver bem de que buraco Alban tinha saído.

E por falar nele...

— Alban parece bastante irritado — Aaron murmurou, indicando o líder com a cabeça.

Alban e Lily estavam conversando em um canto, e o tom vermelho no rosto do escocês era semelhante ao que Thomas vira nas poucas vezes em que Alban se fazia ser respeitado. O caçador levantou a sobrancelha, chocado. Nunca tinha os visto brigar. E logo agora, no casamento…

Oh, infernos!

— Aaron! — Thomas puxou a manga do casaco do amante.

Parado ao lado da mesa de quitutes, estava o bastardo do Jekyll. Ele tinha mesmo tido a _cara-de-pau_ de comparecer à cerimônia.

Agora, o próprio Thomas estava ficando furioso.

— Tom, acho que devemos ir falar com eles.

O visconde rangeu os dentes, e se levantou. Sim, parecia uma boa ideia. Até porque, se não se distraísse com algo agora, era capaz de acabar voando no pescoço daquele infeliz.

Ele seguiu Aaron, desviando do contingente de pessoas e tentando não perder a compostura. Era muita ousadia. Bem no casamento de seus melhores amigos?! A vontade que Thomas tinha era de pegar a adaga de dentro de seu casaco e...

— Tom?

— Que é?

Ele olhou para frente, e percebeu que tinham chegado até os amigos. Lily colocara a mão nas costas de Alban, concentrada em acalmá-lo. Não parecia estar dando muito certo.

— De quem foi essa ideia absurdamente estúpida? — Thomas questionou, cruzando os braços e resistindo ao impulso de balançar os dois pelos ombros até que lhes entrasse bom senso na cabeça.

Lily respirou fundo, revirando os olhos.

— Nossa. A questão foi que nenhum de nós achou que ele fosse de fato ter a coragem de aparecer, o convidamos por aparências.

— Ninguém pode saber o que aconteceu comigo, não ainda. — Alban continuou. — E depois de ter chamado todos esses outros cientistas, não podíamos deixar ele de fora também. As pessoas não sabem como nós nos detestamos, e pareceu uma boa ideia manter a situação assim.

Thomas rangeu os dentes. Eles estava até certos, até porque, nem mesmo ele teria contado com a falta de decoro de Jekyll de acabar mesmo aparecendo na cerimônia.

— Bem, agora não tem o que fazer sobre isso — Aaron comentou, o que fez Thomas apreciar ainda mais a paciência dele por tentar manter as coisas sob controle. — É o casamento de vocês. Aproveitem a festa.

Alban respirou fundo e levantou o rosto. A raiva estava passando, o que era perceptível pela suavização do tom vermelho.

— Eu aproveitaria a festa muito melhor se não fosse a última vez que vejo vocês dois.

É claro. Thomas devia ter imaginado que Alban não estava tão bem com a partida dele e de Aaron quanto parecia estar.

— Isso não é verdade. Nós vamos ficar para ajudar a resolver o surto da névoa, primeiro. E depois… — Aaron olhou para Thomas, e o visconde sentiu um bolo de nervoso na garganta. Ainda era difícil tocar nesse assunto.

Alban riu, sarcástico. A raiva parecia ter ido embora, e Thomas o conhecia o suficiente para saber o quão frustrado ele estava agora que o surto tinha passado. O líder apontou de forma muito deselegante para Jekyll, respirando fundo como se preparasse para explicar somas básicas a um bebê. Ele estava mesmo colocando as raízes escocesas para fora, não?

— Está vendo ali? Aquele é o responsável pelo surto. Ou seja, o problema pode ser resolvido agora. Ou seja — ele deu de ombros. —, hoje pode muito bem ser o último dia que vejo vocês em muito, muito tempo. Me desculpem se não estou pulando de alegria.

— Oh! É verdade! — Lily exclamou, de repente. — Eu tenho uma solução para isso. Podemos todos nos mudar para a Escócia! Vocês podem ter a casa de vocês, e Alban e eu teremos a nossa, suficientemente longe para dar privacidade e perto o suficiente para que não tenhamos que ficar tanto tempo afastados!

Oh, droga.

Thomas suspirou. Não que não _quisesse_ que aquilo acontecesse. Seria perfeito! Alban e Lily teriam filhos um dia, e ele e Aaron poderiam visitá-los e ser padrinhos das crianças. O pacote completo. Entretanto, isso ignorava um detalhe sobre o que Aaron e Thomas tinham decidido para a vida deles.

— Lily — Thomas suspirou, tendo que olhar dentro de seus olhos. —Jekyll é nosso último caso. Nós não queremos caçar mais. Não é só da cidade que estamos indo embora, é do clã também. E… — Thomas quase se impediu de continuar quando viu o olhar de decepção no rosto dela. Mas não queria ir embora se ela não entendesse exatamente porque. Era importante. — E Londres não pode ficar sem o clã. É onde nasceu. É onde a primeira base sempre vai ser. É onde o líder do clã tem que estar.

O quarteto caiu em silêncio. Lily começara a chorar silenciosamente, e Thomas queria saber o que fazer. Queria, pela primeira vez na vida, sentir que não tinha ferido os sentimentos de alguém, em vez de simplesmente tentar consertar tudo de qualquer jeito.

Alban a abraçou, e mesmo a frustração dele parecia ter sumido. Thomas já estava se sentindo mal o suficiente por deixá-los. Não queria também ter que vê-los chorar por isso.

Era demais.

Thomas se virou e saiu em silêncio.

Não sabia bem onde estava indo. Adentrou a mansão, desviando das pessoas, entrando em corredores vazios e subindo para os andares frios. Nunca tinha sentido a necessidade de estar sozinho para esconder seus sentimentos antes, geralmente conseguia fazer isso muito bem em público. O que estava sentindo naquele momento, porém, não era algo que pudesse deixar que os outros vissem…

— Thomas idiota. Idiota, idiota, idiota… — ele murmurava. — Tinha que ser no casamento? Nem nessa situação você conseguia manter a boca idiota fechada?

— TOM!

Ele suspirou, se virando e vendo Aaron um pouco ofegante atrás dele. Aparentemente correra para o alcançar?

— O que foi?!

Sua visão estava um pouco embaçada. Excelente, já estava bêbado, era isto?Aaron o alcançou e abriu a porta do quarto ao lado deles, entrando, puxando Thomas e fechando a porta atrás deles, trancando em seguida.

Então Aaron o abraçou.

— O que está fazendo? — Thomas questionou, confuso.

E irritado. Seu coração estava acelerado, e ele piscou várias vezes para afastar o embaçado do rosto. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao sentir a visão ficar mais clara quando suas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto.

Estava _chorando_.

Ele não chorava. Mas já era a segunda vez que isso acontecia desde que tinha dito aos dois que iam embora.

— Inferno.

— Tudo bem Thomas. Está tudo bem…

Aaron acariciou os cabelos dele e Thomas deitou a cabeça no ombro do amante. Podia não gostar de todos esses sentimentos, mas era diferente agora. Seu relacionamento com Aaron tinha mudado as coisas. Estava mais expressivo, mais sensível. Antigamente, ele tinha que pegar tudo que sentia e esconder numa caixinha para ninguém ver. Ter uma pessoa para com quem dividir isso, e sem nem mesmo se importar em o fazer, era algo novo. E bom.

— Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? — Thomas perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas. — Eu sou uma péssima pessoa, Aaron. Você sabe. Vai ser difícil, conviver comigo e…

— Eu tenho te aturado por anos. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. — Aaron estava com aquela voz, como se tivesse muito mais sabedoria e carinho do que o mundo merecia — Ei, olhe para mim.

Aaron segurou o rosto de Thomas entre suas mãos, e o visconde viu um sorriso se abrindo no rosto dele.

— Se eu quero ir embora com o homem que eu amo? — Aaron perguntou. — Morar em uma casa tranquila, pacífica e acordar ao seu lado, todos os ouvir resmungar da falta de moda das pessoas, tomar vinho num fim de tarde… Sim, Thomas. Mil vezes, sim.

Thomas sentiu os lábios de Aaron tocarem os dele, e seu coração amoleceu por inteiro. Ele sentiu o toque súbito de uma das mãos de Aaron na sua, e percebeu que havia algo ali. Algo que ele estava o entregando. Tom separou o beijo para olhar para baixo, e abriu a mão. Segurava um anel de ouro branco com esmeraldas pequenas incrustadas. Era um anel chique, e bem masculino. O tipo de coisa que Thomas já costumava usar.

Ele piscou, surpreso.

— Está me dando um anel?

— Por que não, certo? — Aaron deu de ombros. — Quer dizer… é sutil. É como os que você já tem. Você pode colocar na mão, se quiser, e ninguém vai pensar que não foi você quem comprou. Mesmo que signifique algo para nós dois, eu…

Thomas o interrompeu, colocou o anel no dedo, enlaçou os braços no pescoço de Aaron, e o beijou.

Sim, ainda estava sentido por toda a situação com Alban e Lily. Mas o que estava vivenciando com Aaron era maior do que qualquer coisa. Queria experimentar um pouco mais. Queria ter um canto com ele, um pedaço de sua vida que pertencesse a seus momentos com ele.

E podia, certo? Sim, é claro que sim. Sabia que era uma péssima pessoa, e era quando estava com Aaron que se sentia como se fosse uma pessoa melhor. Quase digno. Como isso podia ser ruim? Ou errado?

Ele cortou o beijo. Não era, não ia aceitar que fosse.

— A porta está trancada? — Thomas perguntou.

Ele esperava que Aaron respondesse. O que aconteceu foi muito mais interessante.

Aaron pegou Thomas pelos quadris, o carregando. O visconde fechou as pernas ao redor do amante, e foi carregado até a cama. Aaron não o soltou com muita delicadeza, e Thomas sentiu a cama do quarto ranger quando Aaron subiu nela também.

— Não sei — ele respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto. — Está?

Thomas riu. Não teria como fazer outra coisa, conhecia Aaron o suficiente para saber que ele não corria certos riscos, e que sim, a porta estava muito bem trancada. Ainda assim, a audácia dele de desafiá-lo em uma resposta enquanto beijava seu pescoço e desabotoava suas roupas fez Thomas sentir ainda mais admiração por ele.

Não achava que fosse possível, mas sentiu.

O casaco e a blusa de Thomas foram parar no chão. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, não conseguindo se impedir de amaldiçoar Aaron um pouquinho pela falta de cuidado com suas roupas de tecido caro, mas foi difícil continuar pensando nisso quando a mão de Aaron encontrou sua bunda e a boca dele começou a deixar chupões em seu pescoço, ombro, seu peito…

Por algum motivo, Thomas escolheu aquele momento para notar que Aaron estava sendo _dominante._ Não era um traço da personalidade dele, nem algo que já o tivesse visto fazer antes. E definitivamente não era algo que imaginou que pudesse ser tão provocante.

— Hm… Aaron… O que você está… — ele gritou, cobrindo a boca com a mão na mesma hora.

Aaron colocara a coxa entre as pernas de Thomas, e a fricção fez o visconde apertar o casaco do amante em resposta.

— O que foi? — Aaron perguntou, parecendo preocupado. — Perdão. Eu pensei que você poderia gostar de…

Na mesma hora, Thomas colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Aaron. "_Perdão."_ Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

— Eu vou te parar agora, antes que você fale mais bobagem.

— Então — Aaron murmurou, contra o dedo de Thomas. — Você gosta assim também?

— Aaron…

— Legal!

E naquele instante, Aaron era o mesmo homem de sempre, mesmo com uma nova voracidade, o sorriso empolgado e o senso de humor único. Thomas sorriu, sentindo um conforto e uma familiaridade no peito que eram o bastante para fazê-lo ganhar o dia.

Aaron apertou a bunda de Thomas, com força, friccionando ainda mais contra sua coxa. Thomas mordeu o lábio, jogando a cabeça para trás. Começava a achar que Aaron estava vestido demais.

Ele levou uma mão aos botões da camisa dele, mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando Aaron segurou os pulsos dele com uma mão e os prendeu, acima da cabeça de Thomas.

— Está com pressa?

Aaron o puxou novamente contra sua coxa, e Thomas soltou um palavrão, bem alto.

— Aaron! Isso vai ter volta.

— Estou contando com isso.

Mesmo sendo maléfico, Aaron ainda tinha um limite palpável de pena. Ele deixou um selinho sobre os lábios de Thomas, mordendo o lábio inferior de leve e se levantou.

Thomas deixou que o amante lhe tirasse os sapatos e as calças, depois assistiu, quase trêmulo em expectativa, quando Aaron começou a se despir. Incrível. Para Thomas, Aaron era um atentado contra as leis da ciência de tão belo. Já estava duro antes, agora então… Ele tentou conter a ansiedade, mas a meia blusa desabotoada que Aaron estava tirando bem devagar, Thomas percebeu, era _de propósito_.

— Seu desgraçado.

Até pensou em se levantar e ir até Aaron e terminar o serviço ele mesmo, mas teve a impressão de que não só ele não ia deixar, como também ia o castigar depois por isso. E Aaron era bem mais forte que ele, poderia controlar a situação muito bem.

Era uma sensação nova, estar submisso a alguém de forma tão sutil. Thomas resolveu que gostava disso.

Sem escolha a não ser se recostar na cabeceira e aproveitar o show, Thomas assistiu a blusa de Aaron, finalmente, ir parar no chão. E depois os sapatos. Quando Aaron chegou nas calças Thomas decidiu que não conseguia esperar mais, começou a se tocar, vendo o tecido expor, aos poucos, as nádegas e as coxas dele.

— Aaron, pelo inferno, venha aqui agora.

E ele riu, se divertindo com a situação de Thomas.

— É divertido ver você se aliviar sozinho.

Ousado! Oh, ia _mesmo_ ter volta. Ah, se ia!

— Aaron — Thomas cerrou os olhos, em expectativa.

— Deite de bruços.

Naquele instante, Thomas experimentou a curiosamente excitante sensação de saber que tinha que obedecer se quisesse ganhar o que queria, e que era exatamente o que gostava de fazer com Aaron. Não fazia ideia que estar do outro lado da equação poderia ser tão bom. Resmungando, ele obedeceu, e em segundos Aaron havia se deitado em cima dele.

— Olá! — Aaron disse, divertido, deixando um beijo no nariz de Thomas.

Não dava nem pra ficar com raiva dele. Amar era mesmo uma coisa poderosa demais.

— Olá. Ainda tem o óleo de coco que eu te dei?

— É claro que tenho.

Aaron deixou outro beijo, agora na testa de Thomas, e não demorou para que o caçador sentisse o óleo espalhando-se entre suas nádegas. Até isso Aaron parecia estar fazendo devagar, e dessa vez ele estava sendo cuidadoso, não provocante. Mesmo depois de anos, Aaron não tinha que ter cuidado, era totalmente desnecessário, perda de tempo e…

— Aaron, eu juro, se você não…

— Ok. Entendido.

Aaron segurou uma das mãos de Thomas e enfim o caçador sentiu seu corpo ser invadido pelo amante. Chegava a ser quase um alívio sentir Aaron se movendo dentro dele. E se era por essa breve sensação de alívio que Aaron deixava Thomas o provocar tanto, agora entendia porque. Valia à pena.

Aquele momento passado com Aaron era tudo o que ele poderia querer. Era tudo que ele amava. Pensar em uma vida inteira com ele… Thomas sorriu, até um pouco _tímido_, humilde no que sentia agora. Beijou os lábios de Aaron, apertando a mão dele, sentindo seu coração acelerar aos poucos. Aaron começou a masturbar Thomas, e ele abaixou a cabeça, respirando acelerado e murmurando contra o colchão que, pelos céus, aquilo era perfeito. Estar com Aaron era perfeito.

Os movimentos de Aaron o aproximaram do ápice, e enfim, ele gozou, apertando a mão do amante e aproximando os lábios dos de Aaron.

— Eu te amo — anunciou sentindo o corpo amolecer.

Amava mesmo. E não ligava de admitir, não mais. Não mesmo. Nunca mais.

Aaron o beijou novamente, e mais uma vez, se movendo mais rápido e com mais força até que ele também chegou ao orgasmo. Por algum tempo, Aaron ficou deitado ali, em cima de Thomas, recobrando as energias e beijando a nuca e os ombros do amante.

Enfim, ele se afastou, se deitando ao lado.

Thomas sentiu frio na mesma hora. Tinha mesmo sido intenso.

Resmungando, Thomas pensou em chegar para perto de Aaron para se esquentar um pouquinho com o calor do outro, mas pareceu se lembrar naquele exato momento de que estavam na recepção de casamento de seus melhores amigos. E que Lily não estava muito feliz com eles no momento.

— Tom?

Thomas suspirou. Era pedir demais um pouco de paz de espírito? Lá se ia seu momento no paraíso com Aaron.

— Sim?

— Estou com sede.

É claro que estava. Thomas sorriu e se inclinou sobre o amante, deixando um beijo nos lábios dele.

— Vou te buscar uma garrafa de vinho, a cozinha deve ter. Se vista e me encontre lá embaixo, ok?

Aaron concordou. Thomas se levantou e vestiu as roupas, fazendo o possível para ficar o mais impecável possível. Estava bem descabelado, nada que um tempo em frente ao espelho se arrumando não pudesse resolver. Então ele sorriu para a maravilhosa imagem que era Aaron nu, deitado naquela cama, e deixou o quarto.


	57. Coração de Gelo

Ai cheguei com o capítulo de hoje :D Estamos na rota final gente, a história vai até o capítulo 60 \o/ Estou postando ela aqui no Nyah já com mais de 50 capítulos prontos, espero que gostem ainda assim ^^ Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Esse é o preço que você paga**_

_**Deixe para trás seu coração e o jogue fora**_

_**Apenas mais um produto do hoje**_

_**Melhor ser o caçador do que a presa**_

_**E você está parado no limite, de cabeça erguida**_

_**Porque você é assim**_

_**Um coração de pedra palpitante**_

_**Você precisa ser muito insensível**_

_**Para sobreviver nesse mundo**_

_**Sim, você é assim**_

_**Vivendo sua vida ferozmente**_

_**Você precisa ser muito insensível**_

_**Sim, você é assim**_

_**Natural — Imagine Dragons**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**21 de Novembro de 1818**_

O olhar decepcionado no rosto de Lily deixava claro para Alban exatamente o que ela estava sentindo no momento, e ele não gostava disso. Era o dia do casamento deles. Deveria ser perfeito e maravilhoso, mas com exceção da visão perfeita que fora a sua mulher entrando na igreja naquele vestido verde, tudo parecia estar desmoronando.

E ele não sabia o que fazer. Nunca fora bom dando conselhos, consolando as pessoas, ou lidando com sentimentos de forma geral. E não se lembrava sequer uma vez de ter visto Lily triste daquela forma. A tristeza dela costumava estar sempre acompanhada de uma nota de fúria, por vezes maior, outras menores. Dessa vez, não havia nada.

— Lily… — ele sussurrou, a chamando sem saber o que dizer.

Segurou a mão da esposa sobre a mesa, conseguindo atrair o olhar dela, mas isso não era o bastante. Ele queria colocar um sorriso no rosto da esposa.

— É o dia do nosso casamento — comentou, fazendo um carinho na mão dela. — Deveria ser perfeito. Eu sinto muito que as coisas não estejam indo como você tinha sonhado… Eu…

Ela deu de ombros. Alban engoliu em seco, sentindo um aperto no peito. Odiava aquela sensação de impotência. De ver algo dando errado e não poder fazer nada para corrigir.

— Eu sou tão burra! — Ela comentou, dando uma risadinha sarcástica no final. — Como eu pude não perceber que eles queriam ficar longe de nós? Como eu pude não enxergar isso?

A forma como Lily fraseou aquilo incomodou Alban profundamente.

— Não é bem isso.

Alban suspirou, odiava ver Lily daquela forma. Se sentia tão impotente em não saber como consolá-la...

— Eles querem distância do clã, Lily. Eles sabem que nós vamos levar o clã conosco onde quer que formos.

Alban estava ficando angustiado com o silêncio que se seguiu, mas entendia que talvez ela não quisesse falar a respeito. Ela continuou calada por mais uns bons segundos, antes dela se pronunciar novamente.

— E mais aquilo — ela apontou para uma mesa de comida, à distância.

O líder suspirou. Sim, aquilo. O fato de Jekyll ter mesmo ido à festa e de ainda estar flutuando em cima da mesa de comida, com uma falta de educação, que era de se surpreender. Não era à toa que ele não tinha entendido que o convite era só cortesia. Isso exigiria um nível de educação que ele visivelmente não tinha.

Alban suspirou. Metade dele queria ir até lá dizer a Jekyll pra ir embora, a outra queria evitar o conflito. Estava ponderando as opções, talvez até o fim da noite acabasse fazendo alguma coisa. No momento, porém, a sua preocupação e atenção eram totalmente voltados a Lily.

— Você quer dançar um pouco? — Ele convidou, perfeitamente ciente de que não era algo que faria normalmente.

O convite era tão não usual que deixava óbvio que ele estava apenas querendo a animar. O suspiro dela deixou claro que ela não tinha interesse.

— Sendo sincera? Eu só quero ir para nossa nova casa — Lily encarou Alban. — Quanto tempo mais precisamos ficar para que possamos sair sem que Thomas nos mate?

Bastante tempo, Alban tinha certeza . Ele respirou fundo, virando o olhar para a festa atrás deles. Definitivamente, não era para as coisas terem sido assim. O dia deveria ser incrível e especial, não a bagunça que tinha se tornado. Principalmente a julgar pela presença do insuportável e sem discernimento do Jekyll.

Oh.

— Lily.

— Sim?

Sua voz estava recheada de desânimo, e Alban não a culpava por isso, mas não podia dar atenção ao fato agora. Ele apontou na direção da mesa de comida, com a mão tremendo um pouco em fúria e ansiedade, afinal, percebera naquele instante, Jekyll não estava mais lá.

— Talvez ele tenha vindo só para comer o quanto quisesse, e agora que se satisfez decidiu ir embora — ela sugeriu, incerta.

Apesar do que ela disse fazer sentido, de certa forma, Alban não estava convencido de que seria a versão verdadeira. E Lily parecia ter suas suspeitas também.

— Busque Thomas e Aaron — ele pediu. — Por favor. Se eu os encontrar fazendo alguma coisa acho que eu acabo matando um dos dois. Eu vou tentar evacuar o salão sem fazer muito alarde.

Ela o olhou com um misto de surpresa e dúvida. A reação poderia até parecer exagerada, mas ele estava com pressentimento forte. E geralmente seus instintos não o enganavam.

— Certo — Lily concordou, e a monotonia tinha sumido de vez do rosto dela para dar lugar a uma preocupação palpável.

Alban entendia, afinal, a maior parte da família dos dois estava ali. Se algo acontecesse… Não. Nada ia acontecer. Era só paranoia sua, tinha certeza. E mesmo que fosse só paranoia, a prevenção era o melhor caminho a se tomar, certo?

E bem em seu casamento. Não merecia isso.

Alban se levantou, pegando a taça de cristal e um dos talheres e batendo devagar nela. O som atraiu a atenção dos convidados que provavelmente achavam que ele fosse fazer algum discurso, e o líder percebeu que não fazia a menor ideia do que falar. Levantar pânico, especialmente se fosse baseado em suspeitas vazias, era uma péssima ideia.

Ia ter que improvisar.

— Boa noite. Obrigado a todos que vieram ao casamento — infelizmente, as habilidades sociais dele eram risíveis. Alban torceu para que seu nervosismo fosse confundido com pânicos nupciais. — Lily e eu preparamos uma coisa, mas vamos precisar que todos venham para o jardim da casa, ok?

Um burburinho de agitação tomou o local, e ele soube que tinha acertado. Não sabia se surpresa dos noivos estava minimamente dentro de parâmetros sociais para núpcias, mas àquela altura, não ligava para parâmetros de nada. Obviamente teria que enrolar algo com Lily depois, mas problemas de amanhã eram problemas de amanhã.

Felizmente, por não ter instaurado pânico, as pessoas saíram de forma organizada do salão. O jardim da casa era grande, mas nem tanto, e bastante aberto caso alguém precisasse fugir. Um lugar melhor que o salão.

Alban avisou um dos garçons para que guiasse também os empregados para fora, alegando que precisaria de serviços completos por lá, e assim ele foi o único restante no salão. Bem a tempo de Lily aparecer correndo com Aaron atrás dela.

— O que aconteceu? — O caçador perguntou, ainda ajeitando alguns botões do casaco.

— Nada, ainda. Mas eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso — Alban respondeu, tirando o bisturi do casaco.

O ar estava tenso. Ele não foi o único a perceber, reparou, uma vez que Lily também tirou a faca dela de um bolso no vestido. Aaron ainda parecia um pouco desorientado, mas pegou sua faca também.

— Onde está Thomas? — Ele perguntou, ajeitando a adaga na mão.

— Nós imaginamos que ele estaria com você — Lily respondeu.

— Ele estava. Mas ficamos com sede e ele disse que ia buscar um vinho na cozinha.

Alban sentiu os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem. Um vento frio entrava pelas janelas do salão, frio de uma forma que Alban tinha sentido antes… No dia em que perseguira Jekyll. A madrugada dos mortos-vivos.

No instante seguinte, duas entradas do salão vieram abaixo.

O lugar foi invadido por uma horda mista de lobisomens, vampiros e zumbis, correndo e se atropelando, um passando por cima do outro, gritando e uivando, escalando as paredes e quebrando tudo pelo caminho.

Alban tremeu. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Não em seu casamento. Não.

— Onde está Thomas?! — Aaron perguntou, ficando perigosamente vermelho.

— EU NÃO SEI!

Os monstros se aproximaram, e o trio teve que correr.

Alban não achava que já tivesse corrido tanto em sua vida. Parava apenas para olhar se Lily estava com ele, se não estava ficando para trás. Aaron acelerara à frente dos dois, correndo para o jardim para levar os convidados para algum lugar seguro, mas Alban sabia que nunca seria tempo o bastante. A menos que ganhassem tempo.

— Lily! — ele gritou, saltando por cima de uma mesa de bufê e a chutando em seguida, a virando no chão.

Zumbis eram lerdos o suficiente para não conseguirem passar por cima da mesa, mas isso era apenas um terço do problema. Alban pegou a mão da esposa, a arrastando por um canto do salão. Precisavam encontrar um lugar seguro.

— Lily, precisamos sair daqui?

— Ah, não brinca!

Alban sentiu a mão dela se fechar em seu pulso, e que ela começara a puxá-lo em uma direção completamente contrária. Tudo bem, a casa era dela. Tinha que confiar que ela sabia o que estava fazendo, certo?

— Por favor, me diga que tem um plano.

— Estou trabalhando nisso.

Alban sentiu os dedos de um vampiro agarrarem a barra de seu kilt, a única coisa que ele pode fazer foi acertar a mão da criatura com um bisturi. Se arrependeu no mesmo instante. Ver como a morte estava se aproximando rápido não foi muito animador.

— Lily!

— Vamos subir! Zumbis não conseguem subir escadas, vai resolver um terço do problema, certo?

Um terço ainda não era o problema todo, mas naquela situação, Alban estava aceitando qualquer coisa. Ele seguiu Lily, que o guiou para uma pequena porta lateral com escadas que subiam para os andares superiores e desciam para o que ele imaginou serem os aposentos da criadagem.

— Sua casa tem escadas de serviço?

— SÓ CORRE!

Ele respirou fundo, correndo escadas acima com ela. Os monstros não conseguiriam descobrir como abrir a porta, mas isso não queria dizer que não fossem ser capazes de derrubá-la, e embora isso ainda pudesse demorar um pouco, não seria para sempre.

Então ele correu, e o líder e Lily saíram no corredor do segundo andar, de frente para a balaustrada da sacada interna sobre o salão. Bem onde podiam ver que os monstros, assim como na madrugada dos mortos-vivos, começaram se comer na falta de pessoas para atacar. O salão de festas tinha virado uma selva, e àquela altura a única coisa que Alban conseguiu sentir foi alívio por ver que a evacuação tinha sido um sucesso.

— Alban, as pessoas fugiram. — Lily comentou.

Ela estava de frente para a janela do fim do corredor, de onde poderia ver o jardim. Se ele estava vazio, tanto melhor. Saber que tinha conseguido evitar baixas deixava Alban mais tranquilo para pensar nos próximos passos, como por exemplo, garantir que os monstros não saíssem da casa sem serem exterminados.

— Eles estão vindo especificamente atrás de nós, Lily. Olhe.

A caçadora foi até a balaustrada, e Alban apontou bem para a mesma porta por onde tinham saído. Os monstros estavam aglutinados ali. Não haviam desertores. Não tinham saído pelo jardim, ou se soltado na cidade.

— É um ataque direcionado? Mas… Isso não é possível! Os monstros…

— Sinceramente Lily, eu cansei de pensar no que é ou não possível por agora. Eu preciso de armas. Meu bisturi ficou na mão de um dos zumbis. Pelo menos eles não vão se soltar pela cidade, podemos pensar em algo por aqui, certo?

Ele reparou que a esposa estava apoiada na balaustrada, e que ela não parecia estar respirando normalmente.

Por Cavendish… Ela estava entrando em choque.

— Lily! — Alban foi até ela e pegou as mãos da mulher, a virando de frente para ele. — Lily, ei, respira. Eu preciso que você foque em mim.

Ela levantou o olhar para ele, devagar, mas ainda não falava nada. Ele olhou para trás, aflito. Não sabia quanto tempo ia levar para que os monstros encontrassem uma rota alternativa, e ele não tinha nada para usar como arma.

— Lily. Eu preciso de armas, Lily. Lily!

Ele a chacoalhou devagar, e a garota respirou fundo.

— Certo, certo— ela procurou ao redor. — Aqui.

Lily ainda tremia um pouco quando guiou Alban pelos corredores em direção a um dos escritórios daquele andar. Alban não a culpava por isso. Nunca tinha visto um ataque direcionado antes, e pensar que os monstros poderiam estar os alvejando, diretamente, era assustador. Alban estava acostumado a manter a cabeça tão fria em situações como aquelas que chegara a ser julgado de não ter sentimentos, entretanto, Lily não era assim. E ver tudo isso no próprio casamento estava gerando um grande terror. Ele via que ela estava aterrorizada, e não sabia o que fazer sobre isso.

O escritório em que entraram devia ser do tio dela, Alban reparou, considerando o luxo do lugar. Um lugar desses teria armas mais finas e nobres, o tipo de coisa que ele odiava usar. Lily se adiantou até a lareira do aposento, recolhendo ferros de atiçar brasas para que pudessem usar. Alban àquela altura estava aceitando qualquer coisa como arma, e começou a mexer nas estantes, cadeiras e gavetas.

Surpresa mesmo foi encontrar uma pistola na segunda gaveta que abriu.

Ele engoliu em seco. Não uma arma. Não uma pistola, por favor, não…

— Alban?

— Você sabe atirar? — Ele perguntou, pigarreando.

— Nunca tentei. De nós quatro, além de você, só o Thomas — ela respirou fundo. — Nós vamos morrer, não vamos?

Não. Não naquele dia.

Ele pegou a pistola, carregou com as balas da gaveta e colocou na calça. Não havia mais nada que poderia ser pego de lá, então foi até Lily. Precisavam encontrar Thomas e Aaron.

— Precisamos de um plano. Precisamos de Thomas e Aaron.

Lily hesitou um pouco, mas pegou a mão de Alban. Ele sentiu que a palma da mão dela estava gelada, trêmula e suava um pouco. Infernos, quando saíssem dali, ia abraçá-la a noite inteira se fosse necessário. Nunca tinha a visto tão aterrorizada na vida.

Ela a levou para fora do escritório bem a tempo de ver Aaron chegando com um pedaço de madeira em uma mão, e a faca em outra. Ele estava sozinho.

— Levou todo mundo para fora? — Lily perguntou.

— Sim. Os monstros ainda estão aqui. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas esses desgraçados estão mirando em nós? Isso é sequer possível?

Alban resmungou. Sim, aparentemente, era.

— Thomas?

Aaron negou, e Alban viu como ele parecia assustado. Não era de transparecer seus nervos, e mesmo o líder estava achando que todo esse sumiço do colega do clã já era muito preocupante.

— Talvez ele tenha saído da casa — Aaron sugeriu. — Ele pode ter ido me comprar um vinho na cidade… Ele faria isso por mim.

Sim, faria. Mas pela segunda vez no dia, Alban estava tendo um pressentimento terrível. Ele correu até a balaustrada e tirou a pistola do cós da calça, puxando a trava e a mirando na bagunça que eram os monstros se pisoteando lá embaixo. Não conseguia ver nada que não fosse a confusão. Nem Thomas, nem Jekyll, nem alguma coisa que pudesse estar causando tudo isso. Nada.

— Alban? — Ele sentiu o toque de Lily em seu ombro. — Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Quer dizer…

Alban viu o olhar dela vacilar em direção à pistola, e sabia o que ela estaria pensando. Que ele estava revivendo aquele dia na cabeça. E, bem, fora a primeira vez que ele pegara uma arma na mão. Não importava quantas vezes fizesse isso depois daquilo, a experiência sempre iria doer.

— Tudo bem. Fique com Aaron.

Ele se perguntou se ela iria insistir. Sempre haviam sido o tipo de amigos que não insistiam com as coisas, mas talvez ela achasse que aquilo era um pouco demais.

Apesar disso, ela apenas apertou o ombro dele, em um gesto encorajador, e passou um dos atiçadores de brasa para Aaron. Os dois se colocaram aos lados de Alban, vigiando a confusão lá embaixo, além de também estar olhando por cima das costas.

— Quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui desse jeito? — Aaron perguntou. — Thomas está desaparecido! Desculpe Lily, mas devíamos procurá-lo e depois colocar fogo em sua casa para conter a confusão.

— Eu concordo — Alban respondeu. — Mas não ainda. Algo está fazendo isso a esses monstros, e eu acho que está no salão. É onde Jekyll esteve a noite inteira.

Aaron e Lily viram como Alban estava a procura de algo e se juntaram a ele na busca, contudo, era difícil procurar algo que não se sabia o que era. Algum químico adulterado? Algum monstro alfa, guiando os outros? Era pior que procurar uma agulha em um palheiro. Era procurar qualquer coisa em um palheiro, sem sequer saber o que.

E se destruíssem, os monstros iam se soltar pela cidade? Não seria melhor deixar que continuassem os alvejando? Ao menos conseguiriam os manter concentrados na casa… Mas assim nenhum dos três poderia sair dali, e procurar Jekyll para resolver o problema. Se todos se trancassem em suas casas, poderiam soltar os monstros como na madrugada dos mortos vivos e ter tempo para encontrar a fonte do problema. O povo da cidade estava acostumado com esses surtos, eles poderiam se defender por alguns minutos, certo? Ganhar tempo para que o clã encontrasse a fonte do perigo?

Ele não sabia. Não conseguia tomar uma decisão, nunca estivera naquela situação antes. Cada ideia parecia pior que a anterior, e o tempo estava passando e passando cada vez mais.

O que fazer?

— Eu não sei — Alban murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros dois.

Precisava de ajuda. De ideias.

— Ok. Eu admito. Eu não sei…

— THOMAS!

Alban olhou na direção do grito de Aaron. Thomas tinha acabado de sair da cozinha, seguido por uma pequena horda de monstros que fez Alban perceber, naquele instante, que os monstros atacando eram os empregados da festa. Todos os criados responsáveis por organizar o casamento. Vários, vindo da cozinha, exatamente de onde Thomas vinha com uma garrafa de vinho quebrada na mão, servindo como arma.

Aaron se virou no mesmo instante, e Alban teve que o segurar pelo pulso.

— Não faça isso.

— Ele está sozinho lá embaixo! Ele vai morrer, Alban! Por que ele não saiu da casa?

Alban sabia porque. Sabia que Thomas ia preferir voltar para dentro daquele inferno para procurar Aaron do que fugir sem ele. E aquilo era facilmente a ideia mais estúpida que Thomas já tinha tido.

E podia ser a última.

Alban virou a arma para Thomas, mas não conseguia mirar nos monstros que o seguiam de forma segura. O caçador tinha ficado ilhado entre os monstros do salão e os que o seguiram da cozinha, e tinha subido em uma mesa para tentar escapar.

Alban viu Aaron começar a tremer e chorar ao seu lado. Lily também parecia prestes a ter um ataque nervoso. Sabia o que eles estavam pensando. Estavam pensando em jogar uma corda para ele. Em buscar cortinas, ou em jogar uma bomba de fumaça lá embaixo. Em fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para salvar Thomas de onde ele estava agora.

E Alban sabia que cada uma dessas ideias ia falhar. A corda não chegaria onde Thomas estava, e se chegasse seria arrebentada pelos lobos antes que servisse seu propósito, derrubando Thomas para morte certa. Uma bomba de fumaça ia atrapalhar mais a Thomas do que aos zumbis e vampiros, apenas acelerando o que já estava fadado a acontecer.

Não havia saída.

Alban correu para o fim da sacada. Ele ergueu a arma, respirou fundo, e disparou dois tiros na cabeça de Thomas Prescott.

* * *

Estou com vagas abertas para uma interativa da marvel. As informações podem ser encontradas em meu perfil no socialspirit.

Links para as playlists da fic nas notas finais da fic na minha conta do socialspirit ou do nyah fanfiction!


	58. Chuva e Lágrimas

_**As memórias implacáveis parecem não ter**_

_**Nenhuma intenção de me perdoar**_

_**Se eu fechar os olhos**_

_**Elas só irão crescer ao meu redor e**_

_**Manter a distância de você sorrindo**_

_**Será que a chuva já parou?**_

_**Por um tempo longo ela foi fria**_

_**Por que a chuva me escolheu?**_

_**Por que escolher a mim**_

_**Que não tenho para onde fugir?**_

_**Rain — Sid**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**21 de Novembro de 1818**_

**O** mundo parou.

O que acontecia no salão da casa, lá embaixo, era um verdadeiro inferno. Ainda assim, Aaron não ouvira nada além do som dos tiros, ecoando como se o resto do mundo estivesse em silêncio. Por um instante, não conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo. Ouvira os tiros, vira a arma na mão de Alban e depois Thomas caiu. Teria Alban acertado um monstro e desequilibrado Thomas no processo?

Então ele viu o sangue. E, contra toda a lógica que poderia pensar, ele teve que chegar à única conclusão possível: Alban tinha atirado em Thomas.

— Não — Aaron sussurrou.

Ele se debruçou sobre a sacada, olhando para o mar de monstros lá embaixo, no entanto, sequer conseguia ver o corpo de Thomas mais. Havia sido pisoteado pela multidão de criaturas. Aos poucos, o choque foi se dissolvendo, sendo substituído por sensações tão violentas que ele nem sabia dizer o que estava sentindo. Raiva. Tristeza. Confusão.

_Dor_.

O coração de Aaron doeu. No sentido mais literal possível. Ele levou a mão ao peito, tentando respirar fundo. Não estava conseguindo.

— Aaron?

O caçador ouviu a voz de Alban o chamar, e a fúria que sentia aumentou. Ele olhou para Alban, levando a mão ao bolso em busca de sua faca, mas seus dedos tremiam. Não conseguiu a encontrar. A visão de Aaron começou a escurecer, e ele perdeu os sentidos, caindo ao chão.

Ainda conseguia os ouvir. Ouvia Lily gritando com Alban, e ele de volta com ela, entretanto, as palavras não faziam sentido. Um toque suave de mãos pequenas em seu pescoço deixou claro que Lily estava o socorrendo, de alguma forma, e no fim das contas foi bom que Alban tivessse saído de perto. Aaron não achava que pudesse tolerá-lo por agora.

Os momentos seguintes foram ainda mais confusos. Botões de sua roupa se abrindo, as mãos de Lily em seu peito, a voz dela o chamando repetidamente… Mais gritos.

Talvez fosse melhor morrer. Não seria tão ruim, seria? Era como sempre foi suposto acontecer. Onde Thomas fosse, ele o seguiria. Não estavam planejando fugir juntos, afinal de contas? Que lhe importava que não pudesse respirar? Que lhe importava qualquer coisa naquele momento?

Nada. Não importava.

Aaron fechou os olhos, esperando, _torcendo_ para que tudo acabasse. Para que se, de fato, existisse um deus ou alguma outra entidade no mundo, que o levasse junto a Thomas. Que o levasse agora. Por favor. Que o levasse…

No fim das contas, o universo não foi tão benevolente. Aaron abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Lily se afastando, sentindo um gosto incômodo de maquiagem na boca. Ele se sentou, aceitando o apoio dela como ajuda, entendendo aos poucos que ela tinha feito respiração boca-a-boca. Tivera uma parada respiratória? Era o procedimento base para essas emergências.

Ele olhou para os lados, atordoado. O barulho da guerra lá embaixo voltara a incomodar. Lily chorava e parecia muito ansiosa, ao seu lado, e de pé do outro lado do corredor estava Alban, também bastante inquieto.

Aaron não sabia o que fazer. Como reagir. Agora que o choque parecia ter passado, ele começou a chorar também, em silêncio e sem reação. Ele encarou o salão, lá embaixo, ou o pouco que conseguia ver dele considerando que estava sentado no chão, e aos poucos conseguiu recompor o suficiente de si mesmo para fazer uma única pergunta.

— Por quê? — ele olhou para Alban.

Naquele instante, Aaron percebeu que Alban chorava também. O líder apenas era melhor para esconder. Mesmo assim, ele foi traído pelo tremor na voz quando respondeu a Aaron.

— Porque eu prefiro atirar na cabeça do meu melhor amigo — ele parou, soluçando. — Do que deixá-lo ser comido vivo, vai-se saber por quanto tempo, até morrer.

Sim. Sim, fazia sentido. Os tremores no corpo de Aaron estavam começando a passar. Sua mente estava ficando mais clara. Não havia sido Alban quem matara Thomas. Havia sido ele, quando pedira aquela bendita garrafa de vinho. Fora ele, Aaron, quem matara Thomas.

E havia sido outra pessoa também. Aquele homem doentio, que condenara o casamento à desgraça.

— Onde está minha faca? — ele perguntou, limpando as lágrimas e se colocando de pé com alguma dificuldade.

Seu corpo tremia um pouco. Se forçou a parar de chorar, naquele instante, porque lágrimas iriam lhe nublar a visão e ele queria _ver_ o que estava prestes a fazer.

— Comigo — Alban respondeu, embora não parecesse inclinado a devolvê-la.

Aaron viu a sutileza do olhar trocado entre o líder e sua esposa, e o que quer que ela sinalizasse, foi algo positivo, pois Alban devolveu a arma a ele.

Houve um breve instante de tensão enquanto Aaron guardava a lâmina no casaco. Ele se perguntou se Alban achava que usaria a lâmina contra ele. Não o culpava por isso. Há alguns segundos atrás, talvez, tivesse usado.

— Qual é o plano? — Aaron perguntou, coçando a garganta.

Resolver aquele problema de monstros não era o que queria fazer agora, contudo, precisava. Thomas não deixaria isso assim. Ele sempre fora muito perfeccionista com seus trabalhos. Sempre tinha dito que manter um bom nome era uma das coisas mais importantes a se fazer, e que isso incluía resolver os problemas até o fim.

— Eu tenho parte de um — Alban comentou. — A festa estava cheia de uísque, as garrafas todas se quebraram. O chão e os monstros devem estar cobertos de álcool. Se conseguirmos um bom catalisador podemos atear fogo ao salão. Desculpe, Lily.

A caçadora balançou a cabeça. Não parecia se preocupar muito com o estado de sua casa agora.

— É um bom plano — Aaron respondeu. — Mas como vamos sair daqui, se o primeiro andar estiver em chamas?

— Possivelmente, não vamos. Essa é a parte que falta.

Oh, não. Aaron não podia morrer. Não _ainda_. Não sem amarrar as últimas pontas daquela situação.

— Não é uma opção. Lily?

— Hm — ela fez uma pausa. — Eu posso ter uma ideia para sairmos. Acredito que funcione.

Aaron esperava que sim. Porque ia sair dessa casa… E ia resolver seus assuntos inacabados.

— Onde podemos conseguir mais produtos inflamáveis? — Aaron perguntou.

— No escritório do meu tio, Alban sabe onde é. Eu vou preparar nossa rota de fuga.

Lily deu as costas, correndo na direção oposta ao corredor.

Naquele instante, Aaron entrou em modo automático. Sabia que se pensasse demais não ia conseguir fazer o que precisava ser feito, e isso não era uma opção. Ele seguiu Alban até o escritório, e o líder começou a abrir os cabinetes.

— O que estamos procurando? — Aaron perguntou, fazendo o mesmo.

— Garrafas de bebida, algum material incendiável como papel ou tecido, e uma pederneira.

— Eu tenho uma pederneira.

Thomas o dera uma. Um item de luxo, guardado em uma caixinha decorada. Ele continuou abrindo as gavetas até dar de cara com uma blusa branca um pouco amassada. Parecia ser bom o suficiente.

— Encontrei uma blusa.

— Tenho garrafas.

Alban encontrara quatro garrafas de uísque e vinho, duas delas pela metade. Aaron observou enquanto o físico rasgava tiras da blusa e enfiava nas garrafas, usando a rolha para prender de maneira um pouco desajeitada e deixando uma boa parte da tira de pano para fora.

— O que é isso? — Aaron questionou, analisando a gambiarra do líder.

— Improvisação. Pegue duas.

Aaron obedeceu, e os dois deixaram a sala a tempo de ver Lily voltar correndo pelo corredor.

— Tudo certo do seu lado? — Alban perguntou.

Ela concordou.

— E vocês? O que é isso?

— Alban batizou de "improvisação".

Lily deu de ombros. Era o que dava para fazer no momento. Só restava torcer para que funcionasse.

Aaron passou a pederneira para Lily, e Aaron e o líder seguraram as garrafas juntas, deixando os quatro pavios no mesmo lugar. Lily acendeu os pavios e Aaron trocou um breve olhar com Alban antes de jogar as garrafas lá embaixo.

O efeito foi imediato. Aaron percebeu que nem Alban imaginou que o fogo fosse se alastrar tão rápido, e em questão de segundos o salão já fora engolido pelas chamas. Ele olhou para o líder, preocupado. Daria tempo de fugirem, certo?

— Lily, aquela rota de fuga? — O líder solicitou.

— Por aqui!

Os três começaram a correr. Lily os guiou pelo corredor, passando por várias e várias portas até chegar em uma que Aaron reconheceu como o quarto dela. Visitara a casa uma vez. Naquela ocasião, Lily tinha comentado sobre como costumava fugir de noite pela sacada, uma vez que seu quarto era um dos únicos da casa que não ficava sobre uma janela do primeiro andar e, portanto, não seria vista se saísse.

Nesse instante, ele entendeu o que ela tinha feito. Os três seguiram até a sacada, onde Lily amarrara uma longa corda de lençóis levando até do chão até embaixo.

Aaron não perdeu um instante que fosse.

— Controlem a situação com o fogo! Eu vou encontrar o responsável por isso.

Antes que pudesse ouvir resposta, ele agarrou os lençois e começou a escorregar para baixo.

A descida foi rápida. Chegando ao chão, Aaron rolou para amortecer o impacto, se levantou e começou a correr em direção ao aglomerado de pessoas que observava o incêndio da casa.

Jekyll. Precisava encontrar Jekyll. O desgraçado, maldito, assassino Jekyll! O quão sádico ele era? Estaria ali, no meio da multidão, observando o incêndio? Esperando para saber quantos tinha matado? Estaria se sentindo irritado por ter falhado? Pelos Frankestein terem salvado todos os civis?

Ele atravessou a multidão, gritando por Jekyll, perguntando a todos em seu caminho onde ele estava. Ninguém parecia saber sequer quem o homem era. Aaron puxou o distintivo do bolso, o que facilitou sua passagem, mas não estava o ajudando a conseguir respostas. Ele gritava cada vez mais alto, mais furioso, e foi quando terminou de atravessar o mar de pessoas que viu o que era, inegavelmente, as costas da cabeça de Jekyll, dentro de uma carruagem que acabara de partir.

Ele não ia fugir. Não mesmo.

Começou a chover. Alguma bondade do universo, ajudando a apagar o incêndio? Não importava. Aaron correu até a carruagem mais próxima, brandindo o distintivo na direção do cocheiro e começando a desatrelar um cavalo.

— Preciso disso emprestado.

O cocheiro não discutiu. Um Frankestein era autoridade da lei, afinal de contas. Aaron puxou o cavalo pelas rédeas e usou a carruagem de apoio para montar nele, uma vez que o animal não estava selado. Então o instigou a correr.

Ainda conseguia ver a carruagem de Jekyll à distância. Ele chutou os lados do cavalo, o fazendo ir o mais depressa possível. Estava chegando perto. A carruagem não conseguiria correr mais rápido que isso. A meia perseguição, ele viu como Jekyll percebera que havia alguém em seu encalço, e que pretendia pegar um cavalo e fugir.

Aaron não iria deixar.

Ele sacou a faca, segurando as rédeas com a outra mão e subindo com os pés no lombo do cavalo. Poderia cair na menor curva do cavalo, mas iria arriscar. Ele respirou fundo, esperando o cavalo chegar mais perto e quando estava ao alcance da carruagem, saltou.

Aaron caiu de bruços no topo da carruagem. Ele fincou a faca no teto do veículo, a usando para ajudar a se segurar. Jekyll ainda estava lá dentro, e agora querendo sair pela porta.

O caçador franziu os lábios. Não ia deixar.

No que foi a sua segunda maior loucura do dia. Aaron soltou a faca do teto da carruagem, se segurando em um dos adornos laterais, virando o corpo bem a tempo de dar um chute com duas pernas no vidro da porta.

O vidro estilhaçou. Aaron enfiou a mão pelo buraco, alcançou a gola da camisa de Jekyll e o puxou para fora, arrebentando a porta da carruagem no processo.

Os dois rolaram pelo chão molhado de Londres. A chuva estava pesada, no entanto, Aaron não se importou. Ele tinha Jekyll em suas mãos agora, e iria matá-lo. Nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida.

Vários lugares nas pernas de Aaron sangravam, e seu corpo parecia destruído. Gemendo de dor, ele se colocou de pé, segurando a faca na mão, bem a tempo de ver Jekyll se levantar também. O corpo do cientista tremia e se mexia de forma estranha, e Aaron percebeu, mesmo sob a luz fraca de um dos lampiões da rua, que ele estava crescendo.

Aquilo não parecia bom. Mas ele não se importou.

Aaron avançou contra Jekyll, o socando no rosto. A cabeça de Jekyll se virou com o impacto, mas o resto do corpo não se mexeu. E foi quando a mão do cientista se fechou com tanta força sobre seu pescoço que Aaron percebeu que não estava lutando contra um homem. Estava lutando contra um monstro.

Nunca em sua vida o caçador reagiu tão rápido. Ele fincou a faca no pulso de Jekyll, e o aperto se afrouxou minimamente, mas o bastante para ele poder girar a arma e cortar os tendões do pulso dele.

A mão se soltou de seu pescoço, e Aaron rolou para longe, se levantando a tempo de ver o corte que fizera se regenerar em segundos.

Seu queixo caiu. Aquilo não era bom.

— Fuja, caçador! Fuja… Você não pode vencer Hyde!

— Hyde?

O que era Jekyll, e se intitulava como Hyde agora, correu na direção de Aaron. Ele respirou fundo. Era como lutar com um zumbi, certo? Articulações, pronto, fim de jogo.

Aaron abaixou, a tempo das mãos de Hyde se fecharem onde antes estava seu pescoço. Ele agiu o mais rápido que pôde, rolando por baixo das pernas do homem e cortando atrás dos joelhos dele. Esperava que isso fosse o derrubar de vez, mas os cortes se regeneraram tão rápido que Hyde sequer chegou a cair.

O caçador respirou fundo.

— Que se dane.

Ele guardou a faca e levantou os punhos. Não podia cortá-lo, mas talvez pudesse bater nele até pensar em algo diferente. Enquanto não tinha nenhuma ideia, precisava durar em combate, afinal, já estava claro que _Hyde_ não pretendia brincar em combate.

A vantagem que Aaron tinha era que Hyde era lento. Por outro lado, um soco doeria bem mais do que o normal. O caçador se moveu rápido, acertando quatro socos no rosto de Hyde. A criatura mal se desequilibrou, mas tombou um pouco para o lado direito. Aaron se abaixou, passando uma rasteira nas pernas de Hyde e o jogando no chão.

A queda foi grande. Aaron pegou a faca de volta, decidindo que talvez acertar os olhos fosse uma boa ideia, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso um forte impacto no estômago o fez voar vários metros para trás.

Tinha razão. Aquele não era um chute comum. Hyde não era um inimigo comum. Ele precisou de alguns instantes no chão para recuperar o ar, e esses breves instantes foram o bastante para Hyde o pegar pelos cabelos e tentar bater sua cabeça na janela próxima.

Aaron escapou na força, sentindo o couro cabeludo gritar de dor depois. Todavia, isso foi pouco. Tinha uma briga para ganhar.

Ele escapou pelo lado, se colocando atrás de Hyde e o segurando pelos cabelos em vingança. Em seguida, bateu a cabeça dele com força na janela. Sabia que o dano não seria tanto, mas já lutara por tempo o suficiente, a essa altura do campeonato, para saber o que fazer.

Aproveitou os poucos instantes nos quais Hyde ficou atordoado, tentando se recuperar, e o puxou pelo pulso, o jogando no chão. Aaron se sentou sobre o abdômen da criatura, tirando a faca do casaco. Tinha certeza que mesmo ele não se recuperaria sem um coração.

Hyde pareceu pressentir o perigo, pois agarrou a mão de Aaron e virou a situação, se colocando por cima dele agora e forçando a faca para baixo. Naquele momento, o caçador encontrou alguma outra força em si. Não iria morrer pela própria lâmina. Não agora. Não pelas mãos de quem causara a morte de Thomas.

Ele ergueu o joelho, acertando Hyde no meio das pernas, e a distração foi o bastante para que ele ganhasse novamente o controle da situação. Aaron se sentou sobre o abdômen dele, e passou a faca para a mão esquerda, a usando para cortar os tendões da mão de Hyde que segurava seu pulso direito mais uma vez.

A criatura o soltou, gritando de dor.

— Você vai morrer, caçador!

Aaron riu, com sarcasmo. Entendeu agora porque demorara tanto para compreender sarcasmo em sua vida. Sarcasmo vinha de dor. Vinha de um desprezo pelo próprio sofrimento, ou pelo dos outros. De uma reação de rir ou fazer piada com coisas que matavam alguém por dentro.

— Eu já morri. Quer saber como foi? — Aaron desceu a faca, a fincando no peito de Hyde, exatamente onde o coração estaria. — Foi assim.

Hyde gritou. O corpo dele começou a tremer e se contorcer, e o que quer que tivesse o transformado em uma criatura parecia estar perdendo o efeito. Hyde, aos poucos, voltou a ser Jekyll, o cientista franzino e fascinado que os Frankestein conheceram a tanto tempo atrás.

Mesmo depois que os olhos de Jekyll se vidraram para o outro lado da rua, quando ele parou de se mover e de respirar, Aaron não saiu dali. Não tinha exagerado, se sentia verdadeiramente morto por dentro.

Ele suspirou, olhando para cima e sentindo as gotas de chuva caírem do céu.


	59. Herança

_**Apesar de alguns dias terem passado **_

_**Desde que a chuva parou**_

_**Ainda estou encharcada dessa forma**_

_**Em um raso tempo chamado nossas memórias**_

_**A chuva de despedida que ainda está caindo**_

_**Me engolindo toda**_

_**Ela está cobrindo até meus olhos**_

_**E caindo sem parar**_

_**The Rain — Ladies Code**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**22 de Novembro de 1818**_

**L**ily colocou a terceira pilha de papéis de lado.

Ela suspirou. O silêncio no quarto estava muito desagradável. Na noite anterior, depois de encontrarem Aaron e o corpo de Jekyll, Alban tinha o levado para casa e cuidado de colocá-lo na cama. Lily acabou passando sua primeira noite de casada sozinha. Ela não se importou, considerando as circunstâncias. Estava mais preocupada com Aaron do que triste por si mesma.

Quando amanheceu, ela e Alban decidiram, em uma conversa curta e formal demais, que era bom irem ver os pertences de Jekyll. Tinham conseguido passar pelo bloqueio policial com os distintivos e já estavam ali há três horas.

Eles não tinham se falado hora nenhuma.

Pela primeira vez em todos os anos em que conhecia Alban, Lily não sabia o que dizer, e isso porque não sabia como se sentia. Ainda estava tendo dificuldades para organizar seus pensamentos ao redor de tudo que acontecera no dia anterior. Ao redor do que Alban fizera a Thomas. Ao que tinha _assistido_ a ele fazer. E não era como se pudesse ficar afetada por isso, afinal, Alban tinha literalmente a avisado que não era uma boa pessoa com quem se casar.

Lily não conseguia parar de pensar se fosse ela lá embaixo. Se Alban teria feito o mesmo. Algo a dizia que não só teria feito, como teria sido ainda mais rápido. Era assim que ele amava. Da mesma forma que pesquisava. Pragmático. Numérico. Sua relação com Alban sempre fora tão natural e sensitiva que Lily nunca tinha parado para pensar nesse aspecto. E não sabia exatamente o que fazer a respeito.

Ela se virou, olhando para Alban atrás de si, revirando um dos guarda-roupas. Já tinha descoberto bastante coisas nos papéis que lera, mas pela primeira vez na vida não sabia como começar uma conversa com Alban.

Seu marido pareceu desistir do guarda-roupas, deu as costas e deixou o quarto. Lily não sabia o que fazer. Alban parecia bem. Concentrado. Em seu estado normal. Mas ela conhecia aquele tremor muito sutil na mão dele que indicava a tentativa de controlar um ataque de pânico. Lily sabia que tinha que ajudá-lo, mas como ia fazer isso se não conseguia nem mesmo colocar a si mesma sob controle?

— Lily? — ele chamou, da porta. — Preciso emprestar seus olhos por um instante.

A caçadora se levantou, o acompanhando. Alban colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, por trás, a puxando delicadamente até posicioná-la de frente para o quarto ao lado.

Sim, Lily se lembrava disso. Os quartos gêmeos que vira no dia que tinham vindo buscar Alban na casa de Jekyll.

— O que eu estou procurando? — ela perguntou.

— Nada. Só olhe bem. Olhou?

Lily confirmou, e Alban a puxou para o lado, a colocando de pé na frente do quarto em que estavam segundos antes. Sim, ela já sabia, os quartos eram praticamente idênticos, tirando o fato de que o anterior era um bocado mais bagunçado.

— O que estou procurando? — Lily perguntou mais uma vez.

— Aaron não comentou que Jekyll estava se chamando de "Hyde" e se comportando como se fosse outra pessoa?

Uh oh.

— Minha nossa… — ela murmurou, surpresa.

Sim, isso fazia todo sentido. Ainda mais considerando tudo que tinha lido nos papéis, livros e cadernos nas últimas horas. De repente, tudo estava se ligando na cabeça dela.

— Aaron já deveria ter chegado — Alban comentou.

— Precisamos esperar por ele. Eu acho que estou entendendo algumas coisas… Me dê um instante.

Lily correu de volta para o quarto anterior, folheando os papéis, procurando algo em específico. Ela começou a separar algumas das anotações, e um dos cadernos, de capa vermelha. No meio do processo, a porta enfim se abriu, e Aaron entrou no quarto.

A caçadora o olhou. Não deveria estar surpresa em vê-lo inteiramente de preto, ou com uma expressão tão austera no rosto, mas, ainda assim, foi chocante. Não parecia certo em Aaron. Não combinava com ele. Ainda assim… Ali estava.

Ele e Alban sequer se olharam. Lily se impediu de suspirar. Se as coisas já estavam complicadas entre Alban e ela, temia que a relação dos dois jamais fosse voltar a ser a mesma. Talvez Aaron jamais fosse voltar a ser o mesmo. E isso a assustava.

— O que encontrou? — Alban questionou, formal demais para a forma quando costumava conversar com Aaron.

Lily se forçou a engolir o desconforto em sua garganta.

— Lá foi bem rápido. O corpo de Jekyll retornou ao seu estado normal depois da morte. Encontrei alguns encravamentos à faca no abdômen dele, parecem ter sido auto-infligidos. Alguma palavra em outra língua. Acredito que seja esloveno. Já li alguns artigos na língua e reconheço uma palavra ou outra. Não sei o que isso quer dizer — ele disse, pegando um papel e tirando do bolso —, mas anotei assim mesmo.

Lily pegou o papel, engolindo em seco em seguida. Sim, estava certa. Tudo fazia sentido.

— Eu acho que sei o que aconteceu — ela comentou, chamando os outros dois para a mesa.

Ela espalhou os papéis sobre a superfície. Vários deles tinham desenhos de lobisomens e de músculos.

— Eu estava lendo o estudo de Jekyll. Ao que parece, ele estava estudando a transformação de lobisomens para tentar entender regeneração muscular. Quando uma pessoa se torna um lobisomem, os músculos se ajustam e crescem em quantidades exponenciais a uma velocidade impressionante. Aaron, você disse que ele quase duplicou de tamanho… Acredito que ele estava tentando replicar os efeitos em si mesmo.

— Foi isso que ele testou em mim? — Alban perguntou, revirando alguns papéis.

Lily concordou. Acreditava que sim.

— Ainda tem muito que eu não entendi, como, por exemplo, o porquê dele resolver fazer isso. Mas, seja lá porque motivo for, uma coisa ficou clara para mim. Nós discutimos como os efeitos da névoa estão associados às emoções de uma pessoa, lembram-se? — Os dois acenaram com a cabeça. — Eu acho que a exposição aos experimentos que ele fez em si mesmo podem ter afetado o psicológico dele a ponto de criar uma personalidade que transformou todos os receios de Jekyll a nosso respeito em ódio puro. O tipo de ódio forte o bastante para tê-lo feito atacar o casamento.

— Hyde… — Aaron murmurou.

Lily concordou com a cabeça. Podia ainda não saber de onde toda essa coisa com os estudos tinha vindo, mas ao menos o processo estava claro para ela. Talvez fosse pura curiosidade científica, no fim das contas.

— Ainda não consigo entender — Alban comentou, pegando algumas das anotações. — Ele não deveria saber metade dessas coisas. De onde ele tirou todo esse conhecimento? Não foi de nós…

Lily mordeu o lábio, ansiosa, olhando para o caderno de capa vermelha. Ela o abriu em uma página com desenhos claros de lobisomens e vampiros, mostrando para os dois.

— Eu não sei como ele conseguiu esse caderno ou de onde ele veio. Mas certamente Jekyll tirou os raciocínios daqui. A letra não é dele, e eu não sei que língua é essa.

Aaron pegou o caderno da mão dela. Em seguida, ela ouviu uma risadinha sarcástica, vinda dele, e mais uma vez foi atingida por uma sensação de estranheza.

— Isso aqui é esloveno também. Eu reconheço algumas palavras. Não sabia que Jekyll falava essa língua.

— Ele com certeza não falava — Alban comentou, largando os papéis e esticando o olhar para o caderno nas mãos de Aaron. — Deve haver um dicionário em algum lugar.

E como Alban começou a procurar em seguida, Lily decidiu acompanhar. Não foi muito complicado, o dicionário estava dentro de uma das gavetas da cômoda. E várias das páginas estavam dobradas e marcadas, provavelmente com palavras que se repetiam bastante no caderno.

— Como ele pôs as mãos nesse caderno? E o que sequer _é_ isso? — Alban questionou, passando o dicionário para Aaron.

O médico se sentou. Alban e Lily aguardaram por algum tempo enquanto Aaron passava as páginas, virando folhas do dicionário e anotando coisas em um pedaço de papel à parte. O processo não demorou tanto quanto poderia, mas ainda assim cada segundo parecia eterno. Aaron foi folheando as páginas de trás pra frente, vagueando por entre folhas marcadas, até acabar na contra-capa.

— Ok. Tenho conclusões. Não é um caderno apenas, é um diário — ele virou a contra-capa para eles. — De uma tal "Mina Murray Tepes", que morou em algumas regiões do Império Austro-Húngaro. Vi menções a Valáquia, Targoviste e Transilvânia, por exemplo. A últimas anotações estão datadas do século quinze. As últimas entradas quase todas vem de um Castelo de Poenari, exceto a exata última, que vem do Castelo de Corvin, em Hunedoara. Ela menciona ter ido esconder esse diário lá, para que não fosse encontrado em sua casa. Não consegui entender muito do resto aqui, agora. Talvez não por acaso, Corvin é a sede dos Van Helsing.

Os três se olharam. Várias coisas ainda não faziam sentido. Ok, era o diário de uma moça do século quinze que estivera em Corvin. E? Por que ela sabia isso tudo? Como Jekyll tinha conseguido esse diário?

— Então por que não perguntamos para eles? — Lily sugeriu. — Podemos enviar uma carta pedindo informações. É provável que…

— Uma carta não vai bastar — Alban interrompeu. — Se Jekyll fez isso tudo com informações sensíveis aos Van Helsings, eu quero acesso ao que eles têm. Nicoleta uma vez comentou comigo que eles tem o que é provável ser a maior biblioteca da Europa. Nossas respostas podem estar lá.

Lily o olhou, surpresa. _Ir_ a Hunedoara? Do nada, desse jeito?

— Bem… Alban, não é como se fôssemos ricos como os da Vinci. Não podemos simplesmente solicitar uma viagem. Temos que pagar por carruagens próprias e eu não quero pedir a meus tios logo depois de ter me casado… Como vamos fazer uma viagem dessas sem dinheiro?

Thomas costumava ter o dinheiro para essas coisas. Agora…

— Temos — Aaron respondeu, de repente. — Temos o dinheiro. Eu demorei porque não estava só no necrotério.

O caçador engoliu em seco e se levantou, ajeitando o casaco.

— Eu fui chamado para participar da leitura do testamento de Thomas. Pensei que ele teria me deixado alguma lembrança. Um isqueiro ou algo do tipo. Não... — A voz de Aaron quebrou, e ele abaixou o rosto.

Lily percebeu que o homem tentava não chorar.

— Ele me deixou tudo. O dinheiro, as propriedades, até o título de Visconde. Eu não sei quando ele fez isso, e não tinha me falado nada. A família dele está furiosa. Tentaram alegar insanidade e todo o tipo de coisa, mas aparentemente, não tem nada de ilegal no que ele fez. Thomas escreveu no testamento que era para ficar "sob os cuidados de um membro competente do clã Frankestein que possa aproveitar os recursos para apoiar o trabalho e as caçadas do clã". — Ele fez uma pausa. — Nós sabemos que não foi por isso, não é?

Lily não sabia o que dizer. Ela mesma sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas e teve que virar o rosto casualmente para os enxugar de maneira mais discreta.

— Eu… Eu vou organizar uma viagem para nós, imediatamente. Preparem as malas de vocês.

Aaron deixou o quarto.

Tudo que Lily estava segurando, toda a tristeza por Thomas que não se permitira sentir, por não achar que podia, por achar que era direito de Aaron apenas nesse momento, acabou saindo. Ela se sentou na cadeira, chorando em silêncio e perfeitamente consciente de Alban que ajeitava os papéis na mesa.

Ela sabia que seu marido se ocupava com coisas banais como essas quando estava tentando não sentir ou demonstrar alguma coisa.

Não podia ficar ali agora. Alban precisava de apoio depois do que tinha acontecido e, se ele a visse chorando, sabia que ele se preocuparia em ajudá-la quando era o exato contrário que deveria acontecer.

A caçadora se levantou, enxugando as lágrimas.

— Eu vou ajeitar nossas malas. Você recolhe o que for importante aqui?

Alban apenas concordou em silêncio. Lily tocou a aliança em sua mão distraidamente. Não sabia o que fazer. Ela viu que Alban ainda estava focado nos papéis, e pela forma como os olhos dele brilhavam, o homem estava somente esperando sua saída para que pudesse chorar.

Ela achou melhor ajudar, e deixou o quarto de Jekyll.


	60. Partida

_**Numa longa e vazia estrada **_

_**Para o leste de Omaha**_

_**Você pode ouvir o motor roncando **_

_**Como uma longa canção**_

_**Você pensa sobre a mulher ou a garota **_

_**Que você conheceu na noite anterior**_

_**E seus pensamentos logo começam a vagar **_

_**Como eles sempre fazem**_

_**Quando você está viajando dezesseis horas **_

_**E não há nada pra fazer**_

_**Você não se sente viajando, **_

_**Você apenas deseja que a viagem acabe**_

_**Aqui estou eu, na estrada novamente**_

_**Lá estou eu, em cima do palco**_

_**Aqui vou eu, bancando a estrela de novo**_

_**Lá vou eu, vire a página**_

_**Turn The Page — Metallica**_

_**Algum lugar a caminho de Hunedoara**_

_**23 de Novembro de 1818**_

**O**s céus da Europa já tinham sido mais claros.

Apolo suspirou, escorado em seu vurgon, olhando para as estrelas do céu. Pietra adorava as estrelas… Mesmo quando eram apenas amigos, se lembrava de vê-la sempre olhando para cima, e mais de uma vez tivera longas conversas com ela sobre as constelações.

Agora, o céu parecia bem menos brilhante. Mas isso podia muito bem ser efeito da névoa, ele pensou, uma vez que estavam sendo seguidos por monstros à dias.

Ele não era de acreditar em milagres. Nunca fora. Mas tinha que admitir que, no mínimo, era muita sorte que ainda estivessem vivos, e sorte não era algo que ia durar para sempre. Os monstros os atacavam todas as noites. Estavam tendo que dormir em turnos e viajar o máximo que pudessem enquanto houvesse sol no céu.

As portas do vurgon de Santiago se abriram, e ele saiu. Apolo endireitou a postura, rapidamente. Pendurou o colar de Pietra que segurava no pescoço, e cruzou os braços. Queria evitar parecer tão ansioso quanto se sentia.

— Conseguiu?

— Charles vai me matar.

O marinheiro estendeu um saquinho de pano para Apolo, que o pegou e abriu imediatamente. Dentro, havia dois girassóis desidratados, pétalas, caule e miolo. Sem as sementes.

Dois não era muita coisa. Na verdade, era bem menos do que precisava. Mas… Ia ter que servir. Ele correu para dentro do vurgon, e não ficou surpreso ao ver que Santiago o seguiu. Faltava pouco para que os monstros começassem a importuná-los novamente, e Apolo queria ter tudo pronto antes que isso acontecesse.

— Espera um instante, Apolo. Você não vai sair fazendo… — Ele pausou, indicando as flores. — Bem, seja lá o que for que vai fazer com isso, sem me explicar exatamente o que. Letitia e Charles vão me matar quando souberem que eu te ajudei, e eu quero ter uma explicação boa o suficiente para dar.

Sim, sim, ele sabia. E Santiago precisava saber de qualquer forma. Afinal, esse seu plano poderia ser muito útil para eles enquanto terminavam sua viagem. Apolo colocou sobre a mesa o Grimório das Estações, o dicionário de esloveno, os girassóis, uma pedra do sol que tirou de sua coleção de cristais, uma cumbuca de argila e uma pederneira.

— Muito bem, então. — O ruivo suspirou. — Eu estava pensando… Não é muita coincidência que esse livro tenha passado décadas e décadas, gerações inteiras, dentro daquela casa, e nunca tenha sido encontrado? E então, nós tiramos ele de lá e em questão de horas fomos atacados por todos os lados por criaturas procurando por ele?

Apolo viu a boca de Santiago formar um pequeno bico de concordância. Sim, era estranho. Bastante.

— Quando você menciona desse jeito…

— Eu sei. Então, eu passei esse tempo todo lendo esse livro e, céus, Santiago, as coisas que encontrei nele… Bem, de tudo, o que importa agora é isto.

O ruivo pegou o livro, o abrindo em uma página que tinha marcado com uma fita amarela. A página tinha vários desenhos de girassóis, muito texto e desenhos de pedras do sol.

— Em teoria, essa página explica como se esconder da névoa. É um instrucional em como fazer um amuleto que pode te esconder por completo da névoa e, por consequência, dos monstros. Se isso for verdade, acredito que a casa poderia estar protegida. Quando tiramos o livro de lá…

— ...ele pôde ser encontrado — Santiago completou, dando a volta na mesa e olhando para o livro.

Nas páginas, Apolo inserira folhas de anotações suas, traduzindo o texto. Ele esperou enquanto Santiago lia, e pode ver a expressão do marinheiro flutuando de incredulidade para esperança, e de volta para incredulidade. Apolo começou a andar de um lado para o outro, esperando Santiago analisar a tradução, até que finalmente ele se afastou da mesa com um olhar bastante desconfiado no rosto.

— Por que Madalena não nos diria isso quando levamos o livro embora?

Apolo tinha pensado sobre isso também.

— Não acredito que ela soubesse. A linhagem dela está morando naquela casa há gerações. Acho que ela apenas sabia que era uma péssima ideia tirar o livro da casa, e que não tenha o lido, talvez pensando que quanto menos soubesse, melhor. Ela até não está errada nesse aspecto. Mas eu acredito que a casa tenha sido protegida pela mãe, ou avó, ou qualquer outra antepassada dela.

Santiago fez um momento de silêncio, ponderando a informação. Ele pareceu decidir que fazia sentido, pois seu próximo comentário foi sobre outro tópico.

— Eu pensei que Mina Murray fosse uma mulher de ciência. Isso aqui é bruxaria. Magia. Não pode ser ciência.

Apolo deu de ombros. Tinha duelado com essa ideia também. Contudo, ainda não estava convencido de que a balança penderia totalmente para um dos lados.

— Ciência ou magia, não importa. O que importa é que se isso realmente funcionar, então existe uma forma de se esconder dessas criaturas.

Santiago ainda parecia pensativo. Ele se sentou em uma das cadeiras do vurgon, olhando para todas as coisas em cima da mesa. Apolo esperou. Não queria começar se Santiago não estivesse completamente de acordo com o plano. Precisava do apoio dele para que guiasse o clã nos próximos passos depois. Não podia contar a Charles ou Letitia antes de estar feito, pois se eles soubessem que Apolo pretendia seguir sozinho com o livro para Corvin, tentariam impedi-lo de todas as formas imagináveis, mesmo que fosse a coisa esperta a se fazer.

Porque era. A caravana dos Flores chamava muita atenção. Mesmo que escondessem o livro com magia, os monstros sabiam que estava lá, e quem quer que estivesse os comandando saberia procurar pela caravana. Com magia ou sem magia, seriam atacados.

Mas, se Apolo fugisse com o livro por tempo o bastante para que os monstros o vissem saindo, e depois se protegesse para não ser visto mais, então eles perderiam a referência que tinham. O livro não estaria mais com os Flores e seria, mais uma vez, irrastreável. Era muito mais fácil um homem sozinho se esconder na noite do que uma caravana inteira, e embora ele fosse ter que fazer um caminho confuso para despistar os monstros, não deveria chegar em Corvin tão depois do clã. A viagem a cavalo seria muito mais rápida do que a caravana, afinal de contas.

— Santiago?

— Muito bem. — Ele respirou fundo. — O seu plano faz sentido. Mas é muito estúpido. Vai se usar de isca para despistar os monstros de nós? Estamos conseguindo manejar, até agora…

— Por quanto tempo mais? Ainda temos um mês e meio até Hunedoara! Um mês e meio dormindo em turnos e sendo perseguidos por monstros é demais, Santiago! Eventualmente eles vão nos vencer pelo cansaço, e um de nós vai morrer!

Santiago bufou, mas não argumentou em resposta. E nem ia. Porque Apolo tinha razão. Um homem sozinho era bem mais difícil de ser encontrado que uma caravana.

— Se eu te ajudar, e algo te acontecer, é minha responsabilidade também — ele respondeu, enfim.

— Se você não me ajudar, formos atacados, e perdermos esse livro, a responsabilidade é de nós dois por não termos tentado fazer nada diferente. _Por favor_.

O marinheiro ainda pareceu pensar mais. Apolo pode ver ali porque Letitia confiava nele para seguir com a liderança do clã. Ele era racional. Apolo apreciava isso. Embora tivesse muita certeza de que seu plano era o mais seguro, tanto para o clã quanto para o livro, seria bom ter o apoio de alguém que tomava boas decisões como Santiago.

— Certo. Você tem razão. É perigoso, mas pode ser mais seguro para o livro se ele desaparecer por completo. Mesmo que o cubramos com _mágica _aqui, ainda saberiam onde procurar.

Apolo engoliu em seco. O fato de Santiago ter tomado a decisão final pensando apenas no livro, e não no ruivo, era tudo que ele precisava. Era isso que queria fazer, afinal de contas. A coisa certa. Não importava se ia se colocar em risco. O que queria era a maior chance de sucesso.

Isso era tudo que Apolo precisava ouvir. Ele tinha certeza, porém, de que Santiago ainda estava incrédulo no sucesso dos procedimentos sugeridos pelo livro. O próprio Apolo não sabia se acreditava, porque por mais que a lógica de que a casa estivesse protegida fizesse sentido, daí a ver um amuleto mágico funcionar de verdade…

— Eu sou um homem cristão, sabe? — Santiago comentou. — Eu acredito em milagres, se você está prestes a operar um. Mas bruxaria de verdade…?

— Só tem um jeito de saber.

Apolo abriu o saquinho, jogando os girassóis na cumbuca e os amassando com um pilão, até virarem um pó fino. Então ele usou um dos cabinhos secos da planta como pavio e acendeu com a pederneira, vendo o fogo chegar até a planta moída na cumbuca. Apolo pegou a pedra do sol, jogou no fogo que estava lá, e esperou.

Os dois tiveram que esperar por algum tempo. Apolo tinha certeza de que Charles saberia fazer aquilo melhor que ele, mas era o que tinham no momento. A fumaça foi subindo da cumbuca, devagar, e vários minutos se passaram até o ruivo perceber que a fumaça começara a brilhar.

Apolo trocou um breve olhar com Santiago. Ele tinha visto também.

Os dois se levantaram, indo até a cumbuca e olhando lá dentro. O girassol terminara de queimar e o fogo tinha apagado, mas a pedra do sol estava brilhando, como se tivesse luz própria.

— Sem chance… — Santiago murmurou, incrédulo. — Madalena não poderia ter isso na casa dela e não saber…

— Shh… Espere.

Eles esperaram alguns segundos, e o brilho começou a sumir. Apolo ainda esperou que a pedra tivesse voltado completamente ao normal antes de pegá-la na mão. Estava morna, mas fora isso, parecia completamente normal. Normal o suficiente para Madalena nunca desconfiar de umas pedrinhas espalhadas pela casa.

— Vocês tem mais girassol? — Apolo perguntou, abrindo a gaveta do vurgon e tirando fios de palha de lá.

— Não. Peguei os últimos do estoque de Charles.

— Assim que conseguirem, façam para vocês. Eu tenho mais algumas pedras do sol, mas não vai ser o bastante para vocês e os Van Helsing, quando chegarem em Corvin.

Santiago ainda parecia desconfiado, e Apolo não o culpava. O som de um rugido do lado de fora bastou para que soubessem que as loucuras da noite estavam prestes a começar. Apolo teceu rapidamente o barbante ao redor da pedra, fazendo um pingente e o pendurando no pescoço junto ao colar de Pietra. O caçador vestiu uma capa com capuz, ideal para ajudar a esconder seus cabelos ruivos na noite, e pegou uma bolsa com alguns pertences que tinha separado, colocando também o Grimório lá dentro.

— Leve algo para se defender — Santiago pediu. — Ainda não estou certo de que isso vai ser o suficiente.

— Estou levando — ele disse, indicando o colar. — Vai ficar tudo bem. Confie em mim.

— Eu confio em _você_.

— Santiago, você viu. A pedrinha se acendeu como se fosse um próprio mini-sol. Tudo bem, é magia, mas eu leio o futuro em cartas de tarô. E até hoje não errei minhas previsões. Se você acredita naquilo, acredite nisso aqui.

E antes que Santiago dissesse mais alguma coisa, Apolo saiu do vurgon.

Havia um lobo do lado de fora. Santiago saiu logo atrás de Apolo e estava pronto para engajar o animal em batalha, mas o ruivo estendeu um braço, parando o amigo. O pingente estava bem visível em seu peito, e Apolo apenas encarou o animal, esperando.

O lobo rugiu, baixo, e pareceu olhar para o peito de Apolo. No instante seguinte, o animal abaixou o rosto, afastando um passo para trás. Ele balançou a cabeça, algumas vezes, e parecia tonto e desnorteado. Como se não soubesse o que estava bem em sua frente. O animal cambaleou um pouco, deu as costas e foi embora.

Apolo sorriu. Inacreditável… Magia existia. De verdade. Não era surpresa que a igreja tivera tanto receio de Mina terminar seus estudos. Realizando milagres ela mesma, a mulher seria capaz de se tornar a próxima messias em terra! Ia quebrar todo o sistema econômico da igreja, e o efeito cascata disso poderia ser devastador… Ela teria causado uma verdadeira revolução.

— Não acredito…

— Acredite, amigo! — Apolo respondeu, animado.

Ele correu até os arreios de seu vurgon, soltando um dos cavalos e subindo no lombo do animal. Santiago o ajudou a ajeitar as rédeas e Apolo se afastou do vurgon, tirando o livro da mochila e o balançando no ar.

— É isso que vocês querem?

Três uivos e um lamento soaram na floresta. Apolo enfiou o livro de volta na mochila, às pressas, e respirou fundo. Estava assustado, não diria que não. Ele escondeu a pedra debaixo da blusa, pretendia que os monstros o vissem fugindo a noite inteira para só sumir no dia seguinte. Todo o propósito da coisa, afinal de contas, era tirar o rastro de cima dos Flores.

Ele respirou fundo. Uma noite. E tudo ia dar certo. Tinha certeza.

— Tome cuidado, amigo. Nos vemos em Corvin, sim?

Apolo concordou.

— Cuide bem do meu vurgon e não comam toda a comida chique deles sem mim.

Santiago sorriu, e Apolo não teve como não retribuir.

— Guardaremos os morangos para você. Está em época. Boa sorte.

O ruivo concordou, ouvindo passos de um lobo se aproximando. Então, puxou o capuz para cima e chutou as ancas do cavalo, cavalgando noite adentro, para fora da estrada.

**-X-X-X-**

**A CAÇADA CONTINUA**

_**Warriors — 06/10/2019**_

* * *

AI MEU DEUS ACABOU!  
Então gente, se certifiquem de me seguir aqui no site, assim quando eu postar a continuação, dia seis de outubro, vocês serão notificados :D  
Lembrando que temos um grupo de whatsapp pra quem quiser entrar, e vão haver jogos nesse mês de pausa da história, incluindo eu vou dar brindes pra quem tiver comentado em todos os capítulos até o fim do mês ^^ Vou enviar marca página pelo correio  
Eu preciso desse mês de pausa para organizar a sequência direitinho, reler hunters e todo o resto. E também uma descansadinha vai me fazer bem rsrsrsrs  
De qualquer forma, obrigada a todos que estiveram presentes até aqui, e vejo vocês em outubro!


End file.
